


Aqui e Agora

by MyPinkCactus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comic Spoilers, M/M, Past Sexual Assault
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 163,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPinkCactus/pseuds/MyPinkCactus
Summary: Depois do encontro com Negan, nada será o mesmo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here and Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378477) by [MyPinkCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPinkCactus/pseuds/MyPinkCactus). 



> Tradução: kamalacarol
> 
> Antes de ler, você deve saber que:
> 
> \- A história se passa logo após o encontro do grupo com Negan.  
> \- É "slow burn", então não espere amor à primeira vista entre Daryl e Paul/Jesus.  
> \- Alguns capítulos serão do ponto de vista de Jesus, alguns serão de Daryl.  
> \- Esta é uma tradução da fic em inglês (ela foi escrita originalmente em espanhol)

As imagens projetadas através de seus olhos são como um sonho macabro. Memórias dolorosas que ele tinha lutado arduamente para apagar e deixar em um pequeno canto remoto de sua mente.

Mas lá estavam elas novamente. Ele podia ouvir os gritos claramente como se fossem balas disparadas no ar, sua pele formigando nervosamente ao som do caos que se desdobrava em torno dele. Soldados estavam em pé por toda parte, segurando armas pesadas e gritando ordens sobre o barulho da multidão nervosa, mas nenhum parecia ouvir. A histeria em massa pegou todos. Pessoas que já tiveram uma vida normal, agora estavam correndo como fantasmas perdidos com o horror refletido em seus olhos.

Ele havia desembarcado na cidade duas horas atrás. O voo deles havia sido o último com sorte o bastante para aterrissar. Ele tinha escutado alguns rumores, vindo de pessoas que ele tinha cruzado que alguns voos não foram capazes de deixar os aeroportos. Outros, disseram-lhe, nem chegaram ao seu destino.

Ele tentou pegar um táxi, porém os poucos que ele havia encontrado lhe disseram que estavam fora de serviço enquanto se afastavam, deixando-o ali. Ele finalmente conseguiu convencer um casal de certa idade a levá-lo em seu carro. Ele lhes ofereceu dinheiro, mas eles se recusaram a aceitá-lo.

\- Vou deixá-lo a alguns quarteirões de onde você vive. Nós temos que pegar nosso neto e não temos muito tempo - disse o homem de cabelos grisalhos.

Claro que ele havia aceitado o acordo; afinal, ele não tinha outra escolha. Porém a viagem foi um pesadelo estressante. Havia engarrafamentos em todos os lugares. Levou quase duas horas para escapas de uma das rotas mais congestionadas, e apenas alguns minutos depois, eles foram bloqueados novamente por veículos movendo em todas as direções.

Eles estavam a cerca de quinze minutos de distância de onde estavam indo e ele estava ficando impaciente, então agradeceu o casal e os disse que iria andar o resto do caminho.

\- Boa sorte - disse ele, antes de deixar o carro.

Seu coração batia em seu peito com a fúria de uma besta, e o som de helicópteros em cima não o ajudava a acalmar seus nervos.

Ele tentou ligar para Benjamin repetidamente durante as últimas horas, mas as linhas estavam saturadas e naquele momento já estavam mortas.

Depois de quase trinta minutos lutando contra as massas, ele finalmente chegou à área residencial onde ele morava. Por alguma razão estúpida, ele esperava que as coisas estivessem melhores ali, então ele não pôde deixar de sentir decepção quando descobriu que seu bairro sucumbira à mesma perplexidade de qualquer outro lugar.

Ele estava apenas a um par de casas longe da sua própria, quando parou em frente ao Anderson's. A porta da frente estava aberta e ele pensou ter ouvido um grito vindo de dentro. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar na casa.

Ele podia ouvir um grito desesperado abafado por alguns estranhos gemidos. Havia sangue, ele viu assim que atravessou a porta, mas se forçou a ignorá-lo e concentrou sua atenção nos gritos que pareciam vir do quintal.

Ele atravessou o corredor e a sala até o jardim. Então ele parou. Lá estava Leonard Anderson ajoelhado, na frente da casa de brinquedo de Abbie, como um animal faminto. Seu corpo se arqueou de um jeito anormal enquanto tentava desesperadamente pegar quem estava dentro. Ele mal podia ver nada, mas sabia que a menina estava ali, podia ouvi seu soluço aterrorizado enquanto tentava esconder-se daquele homem. O pai dela.

\- Leonard, pare! - Ele gritou.

O homem virou-se imediatamente. Seus olhos, cobertos por uma membrana gelatinosa branca, olhavam para ele inexpressivamente. Um gemido gutural profundo escapou de sua garganta. Sua pele enrugou vagamente em seus traços como um pedaço de pano. Se havia algo de Leonard naquele homem, ele não conseguia reconhecer.

Ele observou o homem se levantar e caminhar até ele desajeitadamente, e recuou instintivamente. Eles não tinham muita informação sobre o vírus; tudo o que sabiam era que uma vez que você foi afetado por ele, não havia nada que você poderia fazer. Isso era tudo.

O homem que estava tentando aproximar-se dele era apenas um vago reflexo do que ele era. Nenhuma lembrança era deixada em seu cérebro agora morto. Leonard não se lembrava dele, seu vizinho, da mesma forma que ele não era capaz de reconhecer sua própria filha. O homem era agora um predador movido por um instinto primário, e ele se tornara sua presa.

Ele olhou ao redor para qualquer coisa que ele poderia usar para se defender. Então ele viu a barra de metal de um porta guarda-chuva em um canto. Leonard estava chegando perto, e tinha estendido seus braços desesperadamente tentando pegá-lo. Podia ter sido a adrenalina correndo por suas veias, ele não tinha certeza, mas ele não hesitou em afundar a barra de metal no peito de Leonard. O homem gemeu profundamente, porém a ação não havia sido suficiente para acabar com seu sofrimento.

Ele o chutou no estômago e Leonard deslizou sobre a vara até cair no chão. Não havia muito tempo para pensar; Ele estava se contorcendo no chão tentando se levantar de novo, então ele colocou um joelho em seu peito ferido para impedi-lo de se mover e enfiou a barra na cabeça de Leonard.

O som de ossos quebrados badalou em seus ouvidos por alguns minutos enquanto ele observava o corpo sem vida sob ele.

Ele o matou. Ele matou Leonard.

O barulho de um helicóptero o acordou de seu transe. Ele percebeu que Abbie ainda estava dentro da casa de brinquedo. Ele se apressou e encontrou a menina amontoada no canto mais distante.

\- Abbie, querida, você está bem?

A menina não fez nenhum gesto, seu rosto escondido debaixo de seu lindo e comprido cabelo castanho. Levou alguns bons minutos para convencê-la de que ela ficaria bem, mas eventualmente a garota acabou agarrando-se ao pescoço dele.

\- Está tudo bem, Abbie, está tudo bem, não se preocupe. - Ele sussurrou enquanto a levava para fora da casa.

Quando estava lá fora, ele colocou Abbie no chão, mas ela agarrou sua mão com força, e ambos caminharam rapidamente para sua casa, ignorando o tumulto convulsionado em torno deles.

A primeira coisa que viu quando entraram na casa foi a mancha de sangue que corria pelo chão de madeira até a sala de estar. Os gritos horríveis eram audíveis de onde eles estavam de pé. Seu coração afundou e ele sentiu um nó intenso estrangulando seu estômago. Abbie se encolheu ao lado dele e apertou sua mão em reconhecimento. Ele se curvou para olhar nos olhos da menina.

\- Ei, ei... Não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu estou com você. - Ele disse, tentando parecer calmo. Então ele abriu um pequeno armário embutido ao lado da entrada e empurrou algumas caixas de lado - Espere aqui. Não saia até eu voltar, ok?

Ele não se moveu até a menina concordar com um aceno quase imperceptível. Então ele fechou a porta e caminhou, seguindo lentamente a trilha carmesim. Ele esquivou-se cuidadosamente de uma cômoda que estava no corredor, deixando para trás as memórias, fotos onde ele e Benjamin sorriam, parecendo felizes e quase ignorantes quanto ao que o futuro havia preparado para eles.

\- Ben... - Ele disse, erguendo as mãos num gesto inútil; Ele sabia que isso não era suficiente para deter a criatura que havia substituído uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

Ele recuou e tropeçou contra um móvel. Os guinchos de Benjamin estavam rasgando o ar como facas.

\- Ben... Ben... - Ele repetiu com uma voz quebrada. - Por favor, para, sou eu... Paul... - Ele estava desperdiçando seu tempo. Aquele não era Ben e ele estava mais que ciente disso.

Apenas uma mesa os separava agora, um objeto tão simples era tudo o que impedia aquele homem, que ele amara mais do que qualquer coisa durante anos, de saltar sobre ele como um lobo faminto da mesma maneira que tinha feito com Emmes.

Ele olhou em volta rapidamente e agarrou o ferro da lareira, e com um movimento forte, tão rápido que ele mal teve alguma consciência, afundou o objeto na cabeça de Ben.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi um amálgama de imagens vagas e borradas. Ele se lembrou de abrir o guarda-roupa onde Abbie estava esperando como ele havia pedido. Ela estava segurando em suas mãos o livro de fábulas que ele costumava ler durante as noites que ela passava com elas. Ele perguntou a Abbie sobre sua mãe, mas ela não respondeu e ele não falou mais sobre isso novamente.

A próxima coisa que ele lembrou foi andar sem rumo com a menina em seus braços. Lágrimas borravam sua visão, mas ele estava muito consciente de que a histeria em torno deles era ainda mais fervorosa. No entanto, eles se moveram através da multidão como se ninguém existisse como se estivessem sozinhos. E eles estavam definitivamente sozinhos.

 

_Jesus? Jesus!_

 

\- Ei... Paul!

O som da voz de Andy o trouxe abruptamente à realidade. Ele olhou para cima e viu seu parceiro se aproximando dele com a testa franzida.

\- Algo errado? Eu estava te chamando.

\- Sério? Eu não ouvi você, desculpe.

Andy inclinou a cabeça, não convencido com a resposta, mas não pressionou.

\- Não encontrei nada lá em cima - disse ele, cansado.

\- Eu também não vi nada de interessante por aqui.

\- Eu sabia que essa viagem ia ser uma perda de tempo.

\- Nada é uma perda de tempo até que o façamos uma perda de tempo, Andy. Nós não tivemos sorte, só isso. - Paul soltou um pequeno suspiro - Mas, sim... Devemos voltar para casa.

Andy assentiu e afastou-se imediatamente. Paul seguiu seu olhar por alguns segundos e então depositou seus olhos azuis de volta no livro de fábulas em suas mãos. Era a mesma edição que Abbie tanto amava, com os animais coloridos na capa.

\- Maldita sorte - ele murmurou.

Ele pôs o livro de volta onde ele tinha encontrado, e saiu do edifício.


	2. Chapter 2

Eles mal trocaram frases no caminho de volta. Paul gostava de falar; ele era interessado em conversas porque achava que era uma boa maneira de descobrir o que estava por trás do comportamento de algumas pessoas. Mas também apreciava o silêncio, e naquele momento nenhum dos dois parecia incomodado com a falta de comunicação.

Ele não tinha intenção de pressionar Andy. Desde o incidente com os Saviors, sua atitude mudara radicalmente, tornando-se mais reservada e pensativa. Ele não o culpava. Andy sempre foi muito colaborativo; ele não pensava duas vezes quando se oferecia para ser um daqueles que transportavam metade das provisões que agora pertenciam aos Salviors. Mas o que aconteceu naquela noite os afetou de uma maneira muito diferente.

Ele sabia que Andy, como muitos outros habitantes de Hilltop, não estava satisfeito com o acordo que Gregory tinha alcançado com Negan. Mas ele e o resto deles entenderam por que havia sido feito e o aceitaram conscientes de que naquela época não havia como lutar.

Ninguém duvidava que Gregory estivesse simplesmente tentando proteger o bem-estar da comunidade. No entanto, eles sentiram que ele tinha cedido muito rápido nas negociações e agora eles tinham que trabalhar duas vezes mais duro para subsistir ao mesmo tempo em que cumpriam a injusta dívida que tinham adquirido.

Paul também não estava satisfeito com o negócio. Ele sempre pensara que Gregory tinha optado pelo assentamento mais fácil e covarde. Ele odiava ver seu povo quebrar as costas para obedecer às exigências de um sociopata que os extorquia como se fossem escória. Paul também queria a paz e a segurança para Hilltop, mas não a qualquer preço. Ele se preocupava que, à luz dos recentes acontecimentos, sua nova amizade com Alexandria complicaria as coisas para eles. Ele sentia, nas profundezas de seu ser, que a calma reinante naquele momento era temporária, e que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles teriam de enfrentar questões para as quais não estavam preparadas. Paul sabia disso, e Andy também.

Ele deu uma olhada em seu companheiro de viagem. Andy descansou a cabeça na janela e olhou para frente absorvido por seus próprios pensamentos.

\- Há uma cidade no norte - disse Paul, quebrando o silêncio. - É bem grande. Eu não perdi muito tempo olhando ao redor porque não há mais ninguém, mas pode ser interessante procurar por suprimentos. Talvez tenhamos sorte e encontremos algo, como um novo suéter para Eduardo? Aquele vermelho que ele está sempre vestindo vai começar a andar por si próprio em breve...

Andy enrolou o canto de sua boca agradecendo silenciosamente a tentativa de seu amigo para levantar seu espírito.

\- Devíamos voltar para casa. Estamos muito cansados para passar outra noite aqui.

\- Andy - Paul disse com uma voz calma – Eu estou preocupado também, mas estou tentando não pensar em eventos que ainda estão fora de nossas mãos.

\- Eu pensei que você sempre estivesse à frente de tudo.

\- Como assim?

\- Você está sempre em alerta.

\- Isso não é verdade.

\- É sim, e você sabe disso; deve ser exaustivo. A verdade é que admiro sua capacidade de permanecer calmo apesar de tudo o que está acontecendo, ou pelo menos fingir que nada o afeta. Todos se sentem seguros quando você está por perto. Eles confiam em você. E às vezes parece injusto, porque tenho a sensação de que você se preocupa com as pessoas mais do que elas se preocupam com você.

\- Andy-

\- Eu não quero dizer que eles não se importam, é bastante óbvio que você é um dos membros mais amados da comunidade. Mas eles colocam você em um pedestal tão alto, que às vezes eu tenho certeza eles pensam que você é imortal ou algo assim - ele riu um pouco, então seu rosto mostrou uma profunda inquietação - Eles se tornaram muito dependentes, e isso é um grande problema. Não consigo imaginar o que aconteceria com eles se alguma coisa acontecesse com você um dia.

\- Nós vamos ficar bem.

\- Eles descobrirão que estávamos lá e que Gregory ainda está vivo...

\- Andy... Nada vai acontecer - Paul o interrompeu firmemente - Agora sabemos o que esperar deles, e as paredes de Hilltop são fortes-

\- Sim, e eles também são feitos de madeira.

\- Você é um verdadeiro profeta do juízo final, sabia? - Ele perguntou zombeteiramente e, em seguida, deu-lhe um sorriso reconfortante - Olha, eu aprecio suas palavras, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu não faço o que eu faço esperando algo em troca. Eu preciso dessa liberdade; eu não quero me amarrar a nada. Nem tenho medo da solidão. Eu aprecio as corridas e aprendo muito sobre o mundo que deixamos para trás, e sobre as pessoas que ainda permanecem aqui conosco - Ele pausou brevemente - Isso não significa que eu não desfrute de boa companhia; eu gosto de pessoas. Gosto de falar, fazer conversa... É como dois lados da mesma moeda. Não é tudo preto e branco, certo? Mas se há uma coisa que eu sei com certeza, é que eu não espero recompensa de qualquer tipo, Andy.

\- Isso é papo furado. Todos nós gostamos de saber que há alguém disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por nós. Até mesmo Paul "Jesus" Monroe tem alguém esperando por ele.

Paul sorriu.

\- Vou descansar por alguns dias - disse ele, mudando de assunto - Então vou para a cidade para ver o que posso encontrar, se quiser se juntar a mim.

\- Eu vou pensar no assunto.

Eles não se falaram muito durante o resto da viagem. Tinham dirigido durante boa parte da tarde e o sol já procurava um abrigo atrás das montanhas, matizando as poucas nuvens que cruzavam o horizonte com as cores laranja e púrpura. Não demorou muito para ver as altas paredes de madeira que apareceram entre as árvores que cercam seu lar. Eles saíram da estrada alta e dirigiram pela estrada enlameada que os levou à entrada principal.

\- Vê isso? - Paul perguntou de repente. Andy olhou para ele distraidamente. - Não há ninguém de vigia.

\- O quê? - Andy inclinou-se para frente para obter uma vista melhor.

Paul parou o carro a poucos metros da entrada e saiu, seguido por Andy. Caminharam devagar, examinando cuidadosamente a área no caso de verem ou notarem algo fora do comum. Mas apenas o zumbido dos pássaros podia ser ouvido e isso era o que mais perturbava Paul.

Eles estavam a poucos passos das enormes portas de aço quando Kal apareceu acima de suas cabeças.

\- Por que ninguém está de guarda? - Paul perguntou um tanto irritado.

Kal desapareceu novamente atrás dos altos postes de madeira sem responder. Paul e Andy se olharam perplexos. Então eles ouviram um clique e com um gemido agudo as portas começaram a se mover.

\- Assuma o controle do carro - disse Paul.

Andy obedeceu, afastando-se, e Paul esperou até ver Kal aparecer do outro lado.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Ele perguntou aproximando-se rapidamente.

Kal se afastou e fez um gesto em direção ao trailer que estava estacionado na estrada que levava à grande mansão.

Paul sentiu uma pontada em seu estômago. Era óbvio que algo estava errado.

\- Aparentemente, os Salvadores emboscaram-nos - explicou Kal enquanto caminhavam juntos - Eles mataram um e...

\- Quem? - Paul perguntou, parando abruptamente.

\- O cara coreano, o marido da mulher grávida. Ela está no trailer do hospital, ela está doente, eles acham que pode ser um problema com o bebê...

\- Porra...

\- E então aquele outro cara, aquele com o colete com as asas? Ele foi baleado no ombro. Ele não parecia bem...

Paul tentou processar a informação com a serenidade que o caracterizava, mas a verdade era que no fundo havia um frio gelado correndo por todo seu corpo.

Andy se juntou a eles com um olhar confuso.

\- Quem mais está aqui? - Perguntou o escoteiro.

\- Eu não tenho certeza. Tudo se tornou um pouco caótico assim que eles chegaram. Alguns foram com os feridos, e o resto... Eu não sei. O líder deles...

\- Rick.

\- Sim, é isso, Rick. Ele está na casa, eu não sei se outra pessoa está lá, mas você deve ir, Jesus, esse homem não está no melhor estado para falar com alguém como Gregory.

Paul deixou Andy e Kal para trás, e caminhou firmemente para a Barrington House. Do grande salão ele podia ouvir passos no andar de cima, no entanto, eram os ecos surdos de vozes vindos do escritório principal que realmente chamou sua atenção.

\- Isso é tudo o que posso fazer por agora - Gregory estava dizendo quando ele entrou na sala, não se incomodando em bater.

Todos se voltaram para olhá-lo. Gregory estava de pé junto à janela, atrás da escrivaninha de madeira. Rick sentava-se em uma cadeira em frente à ele. Sua pele pálida parecia doente e ele tinha linhas vermelhas sob seus olhos enquadrando um olhar completamente vazio.

Paul notou um movimento à sua direita; viu que Michonne estava sentada em uma das poltronas que decoravam o centro da sala. Ela não parecia muito melhor do que seu parceiro, mas ele estava feliz em vê-la ali. Caso contrário, ele tinha certeza de que Rick não teria aguentado qualquer tolice de autonomeado chefe.

\- Jesus! Graças a Deus que está de volta. Como você pode ver-

\- É - ele interrompeu - Kal já tentou explicar o que aconteceu.

\- Uma tragédia - Gregory apontou.

Rick fixou os olhos no chão enquanto Michonne soltava um suspiro, revelando que ela ainda estava processando o que tinha acontecido.

\- Como eu estava dizendo a eles antes de você vir...

\- Gregory, eu gostaria de falar com eles em particular - disse Paul, cortando o homem de cabelos grisalhos pela segunda vez.

Gregory fez um gesto exagerado com a cabeça, como se não o tivesse ouvido claramente.

\- Você está me expulsando do meu escritório?

\- Não, não estou. Estou pedindo gentilmente para me dar um momento com eles.

\- Sim, claro... De qualquer forma, não importa - disse ele, gesticulando com a mão no ar e colocando-a sobre sua barriga - Eu estou cansado, ainda estou tendo dificuldade em me movimentar, você sabe... De qualquer maneira, eu gostaria de conversar com você quando você terminar por aqui. Estarei em meu quarto.

\- Eu sinto muito. - Paul disse assim que eles estavam sozinhos.

Rick abaixou a cabeça, abatido, e movia-se de um lado para o outro expressando uma dor que ele ainda não era capaz de compreender. Michonne levantou-se rapidamente e se agachou ao lado dele, apoiando as mãos nas pálidas bochechas de seu amigo e companheiro.

\- É minha culpa, é minha culpa...

Ele repetiu várias vezes.

\- Rick, me escuta, esta situação ficou completamente fora de controle. Ninguém é culpado aqui, só há apenas um monte de ignorância da nossa parte. Estávamos errados, isso é verdade, mas todos concordaram com isso.

Michonne fixou seus olhos negros em Paul procurando alguma ajuda. Ele puxou uma cadeira para que Michonne se sentasse e então se curvou no mesmo lugar que antes.

\- Rick, culpar-se pelo que aconteceu é uma perda de tempo. É assim que o grupo deles funciona; esta comunidade tem estado sob a sua correia desde o início. Se não agora teria acontecido eventualmente, eles teriam encontrado você e o resultado teria sido o mesmo. É a maneira que eles fazem as coisas. Eles são os únicos a culpar.

\- Lembre-se que eles capturaram um membro desta comunidade, e então enviaram alguém para matar Gregory. Eles também estavam dispostos a matar Sasha, Abraham e Daryl - acrescentou Michonne, colocando uma mão em seu joelho. - Eles provavelmente já sabiam sobre nós. Nós tomamos a ação primeiramente, tivemos a vantagem–

\- E como isso nos ajudou? - Rick interrompeu calmamente.

Paul e Michonne compartilharam um olhar.

\- Eu acho que é melhor deixarmos esta conversa para outra hora - Paul disse - Foi uma noite difícil e todos vocês precisam descansar.

\- Não. - Rick disse com firmeza - Precisamos voltar a Alexandria. Avisar o que aconteceu e certificar-se de que estão todos bem.

\- Nós devíamos esperar - Michonne disse.

\- Temos quer voltar.

Paul levantou-se.

\- Não, vocês não vão a lugar algum, não agora. Se dê um tempo, apenas por algumas horas. E então, amanhã, você pode pegar o trailer e voltar para casa. Nesse momento, a coisa mais sensata que você pode fazer é dormir um pouco. Faça pelo seu bem e pelo deles.

Michonne alcançou uma mão de Rick e apertou-a com força, deixando que ele soubesse que estava de acordo com Paul.

  

***

 

\- Eu acho que você tem tudo que precisa - disse Paul, uma vez que ele lhes mostrou o quarto onde iriam passar a noite - Mas se você precisar de alguma coisa, seja o que for, basta perguntar. Vou procurar comida e bebida.

\- Eu vou com você - disse Michonne.

Eles deixaram Rick, que estava deitado na cama ainda vestido com todas as suas roupas, e desceram para a despensa ao lado da grande cozinha principal no primeiro andar.

\- O que vai acontecer agora? - Michonne perguntou distraidamente - Vamos deixá-los controlarem tudo? Vamos deixá-los nos manipular? Levar tudo o que tínhamos lutado tanto para ter?

Paul soltou um suspiro alto.

\- Deus, eu espero que não. Eu vi esta comunidade enfraquecer por causa deles e não é justo. A pior parte de tudo é a frustração de não ser capaz de fazer algo sobre isso. - Ele pausou e seu rosto tornou-se o reflexo da culpa - Eu gostaria de poder ter ajudado mais vocês, oferecido mais informações...

\- Você fez o que pôde, Jesus. E você ajudou; você arriscou sua vida, e a segurança da sua própria comunidade, quando você foi lá. Você salvou Glenn e Heath. O acordo já estava fechado. Você não tinha que ter ido lá, mas você foi. E somos gratos por isso.

\- Não há nada para agradecer. Estamos juntos nisso.

\- Sim, estamos. - disse Michonne com um sorriso amargo.

\- Eu sei que tudo está muito fresco, e o desejo de vingança provavelmente está fervendo, mas se aprendemos alguma coisa com tudo isso, é que precisamos ter muito mais cuidado. Ainda estamos no escuro, e é importante aprender mais sobre eles, estudar seus movimentos e hábitos, antes de arquitertarmos qualquer plano para agir.

\- Isso terminará em uma guerra - disse Michonne, inquieta.

\- Provavelmente sim.

Michonne pôs as mãos sobre o rosto; ela estava fisicamente e mentalmente exausta. Paul abriu um armário e pegou uma pequena caixa da qual extraiu dois saquinhos de chá.

\- Aqui. Tília. Expirou ano passado, mas algo quente pode ajudar - ele disse suavemente.

Michonne sorriu, colocando os dois saquinhos na bandeja que eles tinham preparado com um pouco de comida e água, e murmurou um agradecimento.

\- O que você vai fazer agora? - Perguntou Michonne uma vez que estavam no corredor, em frente às escadas - Você vai falar com Gregory?

Paul sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Gregory pode esperar. Provavelmente precisam de ajuda nos reboques.

\- Vou dar uma mão.

\- Não há necessidade, Michonne. Você está cansada. Vá dormir um pouco.

\- Isso não vai ser fácil.


	3. Chapter 3

Uma pontada de dor correu pelo braço dele e o parou como um soco no peito. Ele tentou abrir os olhos em resposta à dor súbita, mas sentiu um grande peso em suas pálpebras.

Ele colocou a mão esquerda no rosto e esfregou os olhos, tentando limpar o sono de sua mente até que finalmente sentiu a luz passar através de seus cílios, alcançando suas pupilas.

Daryl olhou ao redor com os olhos cansados, o rosto contorcido de confusão, enquanto ele tentava se ajustar à luz do dia. O quarto em que ele estava não era muito grande, mas tinha duas enormes janelas que deixavam a luz do sol iluminar tudo. Havia pinturas com quadros pesados que adornavam as paredes, e as poucas peças de mobiliário que ele viu espalhadas pela sala pareciam bem caras. Ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que ele estava dentro da casa Barrington.

Ele tinha percebido quando eles chegaram a Hilltop desesperadamente à procura de ajuda, mas uma vez que o ajudaram a sair do trailer, sua visão ficou turva e confusa, até que tudo ficou completamente preto.

Ele não tinha ideia de como ele tinha acabado naquele quarto ou quanto tempo ele estava prostrado na cama, mas ele sentia uma dor profunda em seus músculos. A pior coisa, entretanto, era a secura que rasgava sua garganta. Sua língua estava presa em seu palato e milhares de facas acolhiam sua garganta quando ele engolia.

Ele precisava de um copo d'água.

Ele olhou para a mesinha de cabeceira à sua direita, mas havia apenas um par de ligaduras e uma luminária. Ele teve melhor sorte no outro lado da cama. Havia um jarro de água e um copo. Foi nesse momento, quando ele tentou alcançar o recipiente de vidro, que Daryl percebeu que ele não estava sozinho na sala. Seu coração começou a bater furiosamente por alguns segundos até que ele reconheceu a figura de Paul Monroe.

O escoteiro de Hilltop estava meio reclinado em uma poltrona, dobrado em um canto sombrio ao lado de uma das grandes janelas. Ele sentava-se com as pernas esticadas diante dele, a cabeça apoiada no encosto, numa posição que não parecia particularmente confortável, mas aparentemente ele estava dormindo profundamente.

Daryl não queria acordar o homem chamado Jesus, por causa de um simples copo de água. Então ele tentou novamente alcançar até o jarro. Ele rastejou o quanto ele pôde sobre o colchão e esticou seu braço esquerdo. Ele conseguiu tocar a alça quando sentiu uma pontada repentina em seu ombro direito. A dor o fez estremecer tão forte que ele bateu no jarro, fazendo-o cair e bater contra o chão de madeira.

Jesus pulou na poltrona.

\- O que foi isso? O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou surpreso e um pouco desorientado.

\- O jarro quebrou - Daryl respondeu com voz rouca - Eu estava com sede.

O escoteiro esfregou o rosto, ainda meio adormecido, e então olhou para Daryl com uma expressão cansada.

\- Você estava ou você está?

\- Eu estou.

Jesus observou a mancha molhada coberta com vidros quebrados ao lado da cama, então voltou seu olhar ao arqueiro e então se levantou saindo do quarto. Ele voltou apenas alguns minutos depois com um novo jarro.

\- Você consegue sentar ou precisa de ajuda?

\- Eu consigo.

Sim, ele sabia que Jesus era um bom conversador; ele tinha uma habilidade admirável para falar com quem ele quisesse sem os típicos silêncios tímidos daqueles que não sabem como manter uma conversa descontraída. Na verdade, ele tinha vindo a apelidá-lo de tagarela barbudo. No entanto, Daryl era taciturno, especialmente se ele não dava a mínima para a pessoa com quem estava falando. E nesse momento ele não tinha a força nem a coragem de iniciar uma conversa.

\- Você chegou há três dias - respondeu Jesus, ciente da impaciência do arqueiro - Vocês foram trazidos para cá há dois dias. Fomos informados de que você foi baleado de perto, então a bala passou pela carne facilmente. O médico só tinha que costurar a ferida. Mas você perdeu muito sangue.

Daryl fechou os olhos.

\- E quanto aos outros? Maggie...

Sem dizer outra palavra, Jesus caminhou ao redor da cama e saiu do quarto pela segunda vez. Quando ele voltou, ele estava segurando uma pá e uma vassoura de mão. Então ele se agachou ao lado da cama e começou a limpar a bagunça.

\- Não foi minha intenção quebrá-lo - Daryl disse com constrangimento, então ele suspirou, inclinando a cabeça - Por que você estava aqui de qualquer maneira? Você passou a noite naquela cadeira?

\- Sim, passei.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque o que?

\- Por que dormir aqui?

\- Estou fazendo um favor a alguém.

Jesus colocou a pá de lado, e então abriu um armário no fundo da sala. Ele voltou com um pedaço de pano e uma tigela, inclinou-se novamente e começou secar a água do chão.

Jesus murmurou algo em sua respiração que Daryl não conseguiu entender, mas ele não se importou. No que lhe dizia respeito, o tagarela podia ficar debaixo da cama e nunca mais sair. Ele jogou a cabeça contra as almofadas e fechou os olhos.

De repente, uma porta se abriu, e ambos voltaram sua atenção para o estranho que entrava na sala. Daryl não reconheceu o homem se movendo lentamente, como se estivesse tentando não fazer muito barulho, mas ele parou assim que percebeu que havia dois pares de olhos nele.

Seu olhar viajou de Jesus para Daryl.

\- Oh! Estou contente por ver que você está acordado. - Ele disse com um grande sorriso.

Ele colocou sua pasta no criado-mudo, puxou uma cadeira ao lado da cama, sentou-se e colocou uma mão na testa de Daryl. Ele deixou sua mão ali por alguns segundos, e então a baixou para sua bochecha. O contato fez o arqueiro tão desconfortável que seu corpo se enrijeceu completamente.

\- Você não é o médico - murmurou Daryl.

O homem notou o olhar suspeito que o arqueiro estava dando a ele e retirou a mão imediatamente.

\- Desculpe, esqueci que você não estava muito consciente do que estava acontecendo nos últimos dois dias. - ele comentou, tentando oferecer-lhe um sorriso reconfortante - Meu nome é Alex, estou ajudando Harlan, o médico.

Alex tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade de Jesus. Ele era um tipo bastante magro com características angulares. Seu cabelo loiro escuro e curto estava emaranhado e havia sinais visíveis de cansaço em seu rosto, realçado pelas olheiras sob seus grandes olhos azuis. A covinha em seu queixo era seu traço mais notável.

\- Você não está um pouco adiantado? - Jesus perguntou não se movendo de onde ele estava agachado.

\- Eu adormeci no momento em que deitei na cama; eu estou bem. - ele respondeu, se movendo ao redor da cama para se juntar a ele. - O que aconteceu?

\- Um pouco de água... Mas eu limpei a maior parte.

\- E quanto ao vidro? O jarro está quebrado?

Jesus não respondeu à pergunta; ele só se levantou e deixou a tigela e o pano em uma das gavetas.

\- Você dormiu um pouco? - Alex perguntou-lhe cuidadosamente.

\- Você teria me encontrado babando como um São Bernardo, se não fosse o jarro.

Isso não era uma acusação, o arqueiro entendeu aquilo imediatamente, parecia mais como se Jesus estivesse tentando dissipar a culpa refletida aos olhos do enfermeiro.

Daryl observou a cena com mais interesse do que ele mesmo estava ciente.

\- Como você está se sentindo? - Alex perguntou, voltando sua atenção de volta para Daryl - Você está com dor?

\- Estou bem.

\- Seu ombro está machucando-o - Jesus apontou - Mas ele não parece ser do tipo que admitiria isso.

Daryl murmurou algo ininteligível. Ele não só tinha de suportar um tagarela, como agora tinha que ouvir dois deles.

\- Dói agora que você está descansando?

\- Quando eu me movo.

\- Oh, bem, isso é normal - disse Alex - A febre é o que me preocupa mais agora, você pode ter uma infecção e estamos com poucos antibióticos - o enfermeiro bufou - Maggie também precisa de remédios que não temos, não é urgente, mas...

\- Vou sair daqui a dois dias - Jesus disse - Posso mudar meu plano, partir amanhã e tentar encontrar tudo que você precisa.

\- Paul, não. - Alex pegou o braço de Jesus e ambos se afastaram para a outra extremidade da sala - Você acabou de voltar há três dias e você tem trabalhado sem parar. Você não deveria ter passado a noite aqui. Olhe para você, você precisa descansar.

\- Eu vou descansar mais tarde. Isso é importante.

\- Sim, claro que é, mas eles podem organizar outro grupo.

\- Sim, porque isso deu tão certo dá última vez... Olha, eu vou ver como Maggie está, e então eu vou para a cama e ficar lá até de manhã, ok?

O enfermeiro suspirou cruzando os braços. Era óbvio que não gostava daquela ideia, mas não se incomodou em dizer o contrário.

Daryl estava tentando se fazer de surdo à conversa entre os dois, porque era muito mais pessoal do que transparecia. Assim, em uma tentativa de distrair-se dos dois homens, ele estendeu o braço esquerdo tentando pegar o copo.

\- Espere um segundo - Alex disse correndo para a cama e entregando-lhe o copo.

\- Invés de ter um par de babás tagarelando no meu quarto, não seria mais fácil aproximarem mais as coisas, então ninguém teria que ficar em cima de mim cada vez que eu preciso de um gole de água?

Alex recostou-se para trás, franzindo a testa, claramente surpreso pela súbita explosão de sinceridade que vinha do arqueiro. Por trás dele, porém, Jesus soltou uma leve risada.

\- Aposto que era mais fácil cuidar dele quando ele estava completamente fora de si mesmo - disse ele ao pé da cama.

\- Ria o quanto quiser, babaca. Gostaria de vê-lo nesta situação.

\- Quem disse que eu nunca estive assim? - Jesus respondeu, endurecendo seu tom. - Mas você está certo, eu não gostaria de estar em seu lugar. No entanto, eu vou te dizer que eu não estou sentindo nenhum tipo de compaixão por você agora, Dixon. Na verdade, se dependesse de mim, eu não hesitaria em atirar no seu outro ombro neste exato momento. Talvez, quando você acordar novamente, mostre mais gratidão por aqueles que estão trabalhando incansavelmente, para que você possa tirar essa bunda da cama.

Alex tossiu nervosamente e limpou a garganta com a esperança de dissipar a tensão que parecia estar aumentando entre eles. Aproximou-se da mesinha de cabeceira onde deixara sua pequena pasta.

\- Vou te dar um relaxante muscular para acalmar a dor até que o médico venha te ver e determine o seu tratamento. Vamos trocar o curativo depois que ele dê uma olhada na ferida.

Daryl aceitou as palavras do enfermeiro, mas não desviou os olhos de Jesus. Ele estava se movendo ao redor da sala pegando algumas coisas, incluindo a pá com o resto do jarro que ele quebrou. Então ele caminhou em direção à porta.

\- Estou indo - Ele disse.

Antes mesmo de pôr os dedos na maçaneta da porta, Alex estendeu a mão e agarrou seu pulso para detê-lo.

\- Eu vou te ver antes de sair? - Ele perguntou calmamente.

\- Claro.

Jesus deu-lhe um sorriso caloroso e saiu do quarto.

Esse simples gesto não passou despercebido por Daryl. Não que ele não tivesse percebido já pela breve conversa que tiveram, que a relação entre eles escondia algo mais do que a camaradagem de duas pessoas que estiveram vivendo no mesmo lugar por um longo tempo. Esse ligeiro toque expressou muito mais do que as palavras que haviam compartilhado, e ele não podia deixar de se sentir ainda mais desconfortável do que ele já era.

Ele era um estranho ali, e por um momento ele se sentiu sozinho. Ele precisava ver seu povo; ele precisava sentir sua proximidade. E acima de tudo, ele precisava saber que eles estavam bem.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl caminhou pelo corredor até o quarto onde o enfermeiro - Alex, lembrou a si mesmo - lhe dissera que determinaram que Maggie ficasse. Ele disse, sem a necessidade de pressioná-lo demais, que haviam selecionado uma sala virada para o leste, assim o sol banharia as paredes durante boa parte do dia, tornando-o um lugar confortável e acolhedor.

Rigidamente, andou entre os quadrados de luz que vinham através das janelas. Fazia dois dias que ele recuperara sua lucidez e, pelo que lhe disseram, a ferida parecia estar se recuperando melhor do que o esperado. Na verdade, o médico decidiu remover a atadura que imobilizara seu braço, e agora ele estava usando uma tipoia simples. Ele ainda sentia um desconforto, mas não era nada comparado com a dor dos dias anteriores.

A porta estava entreaberta, e ele podia ouvir o som difuso de vozes vindo de dentro, então decidiu entrar sem bater.

O cômodo não era maior que o dele, embora a distribuição fosse ligeiramente diferente. Aquela era uma sala em forma de "U", por isso, de onde ele estava de pé, ele só podia ver o pé da cama que estava situado ao lado das janelas. Ele ainda podia ouvir muito claramente as vozes vindas da outra extremidade da parede.

\- Então ele começou a ordenhar a vaca como se estivesse espremendo panos... - Daryl reconheceu a voz de Jesus. - O pobre animal. A melhor parte de tudo foi quando ele finalmente conseguiu leite, ele começou a fazer uma cara; ele disse que o cheiro estava lhe causando náuseas. Foi realmente um espetáculo.

O riso caloroso de Maggie suavizou seu coração. Ele colocou sua cabeça para dentro e viu Jesus sentado em uma cadeira ao lado dela. Ele estava inclinado para frente, bloqueando a visão de sua amiga.

Jesus virou-se para olhá-lo antes mesmo que Daryl pudesse avisá-los de sua presença.

\- Oh! Olha, alguém veio te ver!

Nenhum deles parecia particularmente bem, a exaustão estava clara em cada pequena ruga em seus rostos, mas depois de seis dias incertos e confusos, cada um estava profundamente aliviado por ser capaz de olhar nos olhos um do outro.

\- Daryl... - Maggie disse com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

De repente, ele ficou atônito.

\- Ok, eu vou deixá-los sozinhos - disse Jesus, notando a súbita restrição do arqueiro.

Ele apertou a mão de Maggie afetuosamente e então se levantou para sair do cômodo, passando por Daryl e dando-lhe o que parecia ser um sorriso conciliatório. Aquele tagarela havia de ser a pessoa mais imperturbável que cruzara seu caminho com certeza.

Quando estavam sozinhos, Daryl sentou-se na cadeira vazia deixada por Jesus e olhou atentamente para Maggie. Ela parecia melhor do que a última vez que a vira, mas seus olhos refletiam uma dolorosa melancolia.

\- Como você está? - Ele conseguiu perguntar.

Maggie não respondeu, ela olhou para a janela à sua direita, fazendo um esforço para controlar as emoções que cresciam, mas a dor era muito forte. Ela colocou as mãos no rosto tentando se esconder, mas era inútil.

\- Não, Maggie, não, não. Por favor...

Daryl inclinou-se para frente e abraçou sua amiga, que chorou inconsoladamente em seu ombro.

Quebrava seu coração em vê-la assim, tão impotente, mas era ainda mais doloroso lembrar por que ela estava nessa situação. Glenn era uma das pessoas mais nobres que já conhecera, e ele teria feito qualquer coisa para proteger Maggie e sua família. Infelizmente, ele não teve a oportunidade de escolher, sua vida foi tomada por um estúpido golpe de má sorte, e a ferida que deixou no grupo seria impossível de reparar.

Depois de alguns minutos, muito mais calma, Maggie se separou do arqueiro e se recostou no travesseiro.

\- Como você está? - Ela perguntou.

\- Perguntei primeiro.

Maggie lhe ofereceu um sorriso abatido enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que molharam suas bochechas. Então ela suspirou.

\- Estou triste, com raiva, cansada, aliviada, feliz... Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Isso faz sentido?

\- Sim.

\- Sua vez.

\- Estou feliz por ver que você e o bebê estão bem.

Maggie assentiu com gratidão.

\- Harlan acha que será um menino, mas ainda temos que esperar para ter certeza. - Ela olhou para a janela - Ele foi enterrado um dia depois que chegamos - ela comentou distraidamente - Eu não fui capaz de visitá-lo.

\- Você vai, mas por enquanto você e o pequeno Glenn precisam descansar. - Maggie riu com lágrimas ainda em seus olhos - Você é forte, mais do que qualquer um. Estamos aqui por você.

\- Eu sei. Eu sei... Eu vejo que você está se recuperando bem rápido.

\- Sim. O enfermeiro disse-

\- Alex.

\- Sim... Ele disse que eu precisava sair da cama, recuperar alguma força - Ele fez uma pausa - Eu vi Eugene, Aaron e Rosita ontem, pouco antes de partirem para Alexandria. - Houve algum pesar em sua voz.

\- Eles voltarão logo - Maggie disse calmamente, colocando uma mão sobre a dele.

A conversa foi interrompida quando ouviram uma leve batida na porta. Depois de uma breve pausa, Harlan apareceu na sala. Ele se moveu rapidamente, apressado.

\- Oi! - Ele disse animado - Que bom ver meus dois pacientes favoritos juntos.

Ele andou em torno da cama e colocou a parte de trás de sua mão na testa de Maggie.

\- Como você está se sentindo?

\- Fraca, mas eu não estou mais com dor.

\- Isso é muito bom. Vou dar uma olhada nos pontos e fazer um ultra-som mais tarde, ok? Se tudo estiver bem, vamos levá-la lá fora esta tarde para que você possa andar por aí um pouco. O ar fresco vai te fazer bem.

\- Parece perfeito - disse Maggie, satisfeita.

\- E você? - perguntou Harlan, dirigindo-se a Daryl - Alex me disse que a febre se foi. Vou dar uma olhada em sua atadura mais tarde, mas por enquanto parece que tudo está indo perfeitamente.

Harlan examinou Maggie sob o olhar atento de Daryl.

\- Ótimo - disse ele quando terminou, e colocou tudo de volta em sua pasta - Eu vou lhe trazer os medicamentos daqui a pouco. Eu tenho que dar à Jesus uma lista de tudo o que precisamos, e ele está me apressando.

\- Ele vai sair? - perguntou Daryl.

\- Sim. Temos pouco de quase tudo. Tentamos não desperdiçar os medicamentos desnecessariamente, mas teríamos problemas se houvesse outra emergência como esta. Além disso, eu quero ter certeza que temos tudo que você precisa para os próximos meses. Há outra mulher grávida na comunidade, então haverá muito trabalho a se fazer. Vamos encher Hilltop com bebês.

Com um sorriso ele levantou-se, disse adeus à eles, e saiu do quarto.

\- Em que você está pensando?

Daryl olhou para cima, percebendo que ele estava em completo silêncio.

\- Nada.

\- Daryl, eu conheço você. Por favor, apenas por uma vez, ouça aqueles em sua volta e não faça nada estúpido.

\- O que faz você pensar que eu vou fazer algo estúpido?

\- Você passou seis dias trancado em um quarto. Se as paredes de Alexandria eram um problema para você, não consigo imaginar o que está se passando pela sua cabeça agora.

\- Não é nada. Não se preocupe - disse ele, pressionando seus lábios na testa dela.

 

***

 

Os golpes que ele dera contra a superfície da madeira criaram um eco alarmantemente indiscreto, fazendo-o perceber que tinha batido com mais força do que o necessário. Seu punho caíra contra a porta como se também estivesse puto pelo fato de ele teve de caminhar até o outro lado daquela maldita casa apenas para procurar Jesus.

\- Entre - uma voz respondeu calmamente.

Daryl entrou no cômodo e encontrou Jesus, de costas para ele, ao lado de sua cama. Ele estava arrumando as coisas em uma mochila preta. Não havia casaco de couro ou uma touca, mas ele já estava em seu inconfundível traje de trabalho.

\- Ah, é você - ele observou, depois de se virar para olhar para o visitante. Ele olhou para Daryl por um breve segundo e depois voltou sua atenção para a mochila - Como vai?

Daryl caminhou cautelosamente, estudando a sala. Por alguma razão ele ficou surpreso que o lugar não era maior. Jesus mesmo tinha dito que ele estava lá desde o início, e dado seu status dentro da comunidade, ele tinha imaginado que o escoteiro de Hilltop teria escolhido um lugar maior e mais confortável para viver. Não que o quarto não fosse grande o bastante; no que ele podia ver, havia um amplo espaço para a cama, um par de mesas de cabeceiras e cômodas, e até mesmo uma mesa de trabalho.

O arqueiro aproximou-se da escrivaninha que estava quase escondida sob montanhas de papéis, a maioria deles mapas. Ele olhou e leu algumas das notas rabiscadas aqui e ali. As pontas de seus dedos moviam-se ao longo das linhas entrelaçando-se como uma teia de aranha, até que parou em uma palavra familiar "ALEXANDRIA". Um enorme círculo vermelho cercava sua casa.

\- Você é um espécime peculiar, Daryl Dixon - observou Jesus. Ele ainda estava organizando sua mochila, mas havia observado o arqueiro com curiosidade.

Daryl pigarreou, de repente consciente de que ele tinha entrado no quarto de alguém e começara a bisbilhotar ao redor sem sequer dizer olá.

\- Você vai sair? - Ele perguntou, como se ele não desse a mínima sobre sua falta de maneiras.

\- Sim - disse Jesus sem lhe prestar muita atenção.

Daryl olhou para o outro homem, que agora estava empacotando um par de binóculos.

\- Aonde você vai?

\- Para a cidade.

\- Com quem?

\- Andy queria vir, mas prefiro ir sozinho desta vez.

\- Você vai sozinho para a cidade? Você está louco? - Perguntou Daryl, sem sequer perceber que ele estava levantando a voz.

Jesus deu a ele um olhar interrogativo.

\- Primeiro você age como um idiota ingrato e agora age como se fosse minha mãe... Interessante.

Jesus passou por ele e começou a remexer em um armário. Daryl bufou com a indiferença do homem.

\- Ir sozinho para a cidade é uma coisa estúpida de se fazer. Certamente você sabe disso.

\- Eu aprecio a dica - Ele respondeu, com a cabeça ainda escondida no armário - Acho que ninguém melhor do que você para dar conselhos sobre fazer coisas estúpidas, certo?

Ele fechou a porta do armário e colocou na cama um pequeno baú.

\- Você não tem ideia do que está falando - respondeu Daryl gravemente.

\- Você está certo. De fato, você está certo sobre tudo - Ele abriu o baú e puxou um par de facas - Seria muito mais sábio ir com alguém, mas a verdade é que eu sempre preferi ir sozinho. Eu faço melhor. E como eu já disse antes, as pessoas aqui, infelizmente, não estão preparadas para o que está lá fora. Andy, por exemplo, é um bom rapaz, mas fica nervoso muito facilmente, e se estivéssemos em uma situação comprometedora, isso não seria apenas um problema para ele, mas também para mim. Você nunca sabe o que vai descobrir além das paredes, e cuidar de si mesmo já é difícil o suficiente sem ter que se preocupar com a vida de outra pessoa. Se já é difícil perder alguém em qualquer tipo de situação, é ainda pior quando você sabe que poderia ter feito algo sobre isso, certo?

Daryl, que estava ouvindo atentamente suas palavras, deu um passo para trás sem sequer perceber. Sim, ele conhecia aquele sentimento muito bem. Ele o havia enfrentado muitas vezes, e cada um deles significava a perda de uma parte de si mesmo.

\- Eu vou com você - ele disse de repente.

Jesus se virou e olhou para ele com o cenho franzido.

\- Há algo errado com seus ouvidos?

\- Te ouvi perfeitamente - disse Daryl - Eu não sou como seu povo. Eu estive lá fora. Eu vi e vivi situações que você não seria capaz de imaginar. Então sim, eu vou com você.

As palavras de Daryl irritaram profundamente Jesus; o arqueiro podia perceber pelo modo como ele contraiu sua mandíbula. Mas quando ele falou novamente sua voz ainda estava serena.

\- Você não vai vir comigo.

Daryl suspirou em frustração.

\- Ok - Jesus disse de pé na frente de Daryl antes que ele pudesse protestar novamente - Tente isso com seu braço.

Jesus levantou o braço direito no ar, plenamente consciente de que Daryl não seria capaz de imitar aquele simples movimento.

\- Panaca - o arqueiro disse irritado.

\- Você provavelmente está certo. Mas isso deve ser resposta mais do que suficiente para você.

\- Não estou negociando. - respondeu Daryl.

\- Porque não há nada para negociar. Os membros de Andy funcionam perfeitamente e ele não vai. O que te faz pensar que eu concordaria em você ir?

\- Você não pode me impedir?

\- Bem, eu não vou amarrar você a uma cadeira, mas eu sinto muito em informá-lo que eu sou a pessoa que vai dirigir o carro.

Jesus deixou a mochila junto à porta, voltou para recolher as facas ainda deitadas na cama e as colocou nas bainhas do cinto.

\- Olha, estou feliz por ver que você está melhor, Daryl - disse ele - E eu gostaria de continuar esta conversa, mas você me deu dor de cabeça e eu estou com pressa.

\- Ei! - Daryl foi atrás dele - Eu não estou pedindo permissão.

\- Caso não tenha notado, eu também não estou forçando você a ficar - disse Jesus, abrindo a porta.

\- Eu preciso ir.

\- Por quê?!

Jesus bateu a porta fechando-a e se virou para encarar o arqueiro. Daryl não se intimidou com sua atitude, mas ele mal conseguia esconder o quanto estava surpreso com a reação incomum do explorador.

\- Eu preciso sair desse lugar.

\- Esse lugar lhe deu as boas-vindas, cuidou de você quando mal podia pronunciar duas palavras juntas. Então, cuidado com a sua língua quando você fala sobre essas pessoas.

\- Não é... - ele deixou sair um pouco de ar e baixou uma voz - Eu preciso sair.

\- Não, o que você precisa é se sentir útil porque caso contrário você se sente sem valor. É hora de você perceber que não há nada de errado em não estar cem por cento o tempo todo, Daryl Dixon. Você se cobra demais, mais do que qualquer um realmente espera de você. E sim, as pessoas precisam de você. Você é um pilar muito importante em sua comunidade, mas você tem que cuidar de si mesmo, também.

Ele meditava em silêncio, revendo cada uma das palavras que inconscientemente batiam em sua cabeça como martelos.

Daryl e Jesus tinham mantido uma conversa inteiramente cordial desde que se conheceram, mas nas poucas ocasiões em que ele vira o escoteiro de Hilltop, eles não haviam conversado mais do que quatro frases banais. Ele não o conhecia, e, no entanto, aquele homem aparentemente inofensivo conseguira penetrar nas profundezas de sua mente como um raio através da casca de uma árvore. E, embora Jesus tenha readquirido sua característica compostura, as palavras que saíram de sua boca picavam como flechas, dolorosamente familiares.

Ele bufou, vendo que Jesus estava prestes a sair da sala.

\- Eu quero fazer isso por ela. Pela Maggie - disse ele - Estamos juntos desde o início e ela não tem ninguém aqui, apenas eu. Eu vou fazer o que for preciso para que o bebê seja sua única preocupação a partir de agora.

Jesus ouviu atentamente. Então ele fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro que certamente soou como derrota.

\- Vou partir daqui a quinze minutos. Se você não estiver no carro até lá, eu vou sem você.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Você está louco?

Alex nem sequer esperou se aproximar dele para lançar a pergunta no ar num tom indiscreto. De fato, algumas das pessoas que estavam perambulando em volta viraram as cabeças em direção à repentina explosão do enfermeiro. Paul, no entanto, exalou profundamente, fechou o porta-malas do 4x4 e caminhou até a porta do motorista. Alex bloqueou seu caminho, se colocando de frente a ele.

\- Sério, se você está tentando me testar: eu já esgotei a minha quota de paciência do dia - disse o explorador.

\- Não estou brincando, Paul.

\- Você acha que eu estou?

\- Eu não acho que você está levando isto muito a sério - o enfermeiro o repreendeu.

\- Alex, por favor...

Paul tentou esquivar-se do outro homem, mas Alex o deteve, colocando uma mão em seu peito.

\- No que você estava pensando? Porra, Paul. Você não deixa Andy ir com você, mas você pega um homem que mal consegue segurar uma colher. O que você vai fazer se algo der errado? O que vai acontecer se você tiver problemas? Não, não diga nada - Ele disse, levantando rapidamente a mão antes que Paul pudesse responder - Eu vou te dizer: você terá que cuidar de si mesmo e você terá que cuidar dele e sabe que isso nunca acaba bem.

Paul deu uma boa olhada nele. O enfermeiro mal conseguia esconder a preocupação que irradiava de seus olhos. Mas ele também percebeu que havia algo a mais.

\- Eu posso entender Andy não aceitando isso muito bem - Paul disse - Mas tal desconfiança de você me ofende.

Paul afastou-se finalmente de Alex e abriu a porta do carro.

\- Não tem nada a ver com isso. Nunca duvidei das suas capacidades, Paul. Eu sei exatamente do que você é capaz e, portanto, não entendo por que alguém tão meticuloso como você, faria uma decisão como esta. É imprudente, e não soa como você.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe - ele disse calmamente.

Alex soltou um suspiro exasperado atrás dele.

\- Você é impossível...

Paul virou-se para encará-lo.

\- Já passamos por isso antes. Por que todo o drama agora?

Alex levantou as palmas das mãos em derrota.

\- Não importa. Você não quer entender. - ele disse balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Paul agarrou seu braço quando viu que Alex estava prestes a sair andando.

\- Eu entendo perfeitamente - ele disse calmamente - Olha, ele pode estar um pouco deficiente, mas ele tem mais experiência do que Andy ou do que qualquer pessoa daqui poderia me oferecer. Ele esteve lá fora; ele viveu lá fora, e perdeu pessoas lá fora. Se algo der errado, ele saberá o que fazer melhor que ninguém.

O enfermeiro abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão.

\- Mas há mais, certo? - Paul acrescentou estudando a expressão de Alex.

\- Eu não confio nele - ele disse quase em um sussurro.

\- Ei... - Paul colocou suas mãos enluvadas em ambos os lados do rosto do enfermeiro, e então se aproximou para dar-lhe um beijo amoroso e reconfortante em sua testa. - Estaremos de volta antes mesmo que você perceba.

Alex fez um esforço para sorrir. Ele não parecia muito convencido por suas palavras, mas o enfermeiro o conhecia bem, era inútil prolongar a conversa, ele já tinha tomado uma decisão. Alex pegou a mão de Paul e a apertou como uma maneira de dizer adeus, e se afastou.

Os olhos de Paul o seguiram enquanto ele se afastava, até que ele percebeu que Daryl estava esperando, fumando um cigarro, sentado na escada principal da casa Barrington. Ele o viu dar uma olhada rápida em Alex, então se levantou e se aproximou de onde ele estava esperando com o carro.

\- Pensei que nunca ouviria o fim da discussão dos amantes - disse ele e abriu a porta do passageiro para sentar-se.

Paul deu uma última olhada em Alex - cuja figura desapareceu atrás da porta do trailer do hospital -, e então se sentou no banco do motorista.

\- Vamos deixar as coisas claras aqui - disse Paul.

Daryl não se incomodou em olhar para ele. Ele estava deitado em seu assento e fixando os olhos para frente como se a conversa não o interessasse nenhum pouco.

\- Dixon... - A voz de Paul manteve a calma habitual, mas o tom era muito mais sério do que o normal.

O arqueiro virou-se para encará-lo. Os olhos de Paul, geralmente cristalinos, olhavam para ele como dois blocos de gelo.

\- Seu trabalho será vigiar o carro - disse ele com firmeza.

Daryl grunhiu algo que soou como um palavrão e com a intenção de protestar, mas Paul o ignorou, inclinando-se entre os assentos e procurando algo na parte de trás do carro. Quando se acomodou no banco do motorista, jogou um par de mapas nas coxas do arqueiro.

\- Você vai me dar instruções. Nós vamos aqui - disse ele apontando em um ponto no mapa.

\- Pensei que íamos para a cidade.

\- Eu ia; o plano mudou. Primeiro vamos aqui, é uma cidade pequena e remota, e se tivermos sorte o suficiente, talvez possamos pular a metrópole. Agora, me escute com atenção - continuou ele -, onde quer que vá, você não vai sair do carro, está claro? Você vai ficar aqui e esperar até que eu volte - ele se inclinou novamente para procurar algo na mochila e então colocou um walkie-talkie sobre os mapas. - Nós nos comunicaremos um com o outro por rádio quando estivermos separados, mas somente se necessário. Ah! E também, nada de fumar no carro. Essas são as regras, Daryl. E você irá segui-las, ou eu vou chutar seu traseiro pra fora sem pensar duas vezes.

Daryl o observou por alguns segundos e depois voltou seu olhar para frente.

\- Vamos - disse ele com a voz rouca.

 

***

 

O carro rasgava a estrada como um míssil, deixando um rastro denso de folhas e poeira. Eles estavam dirigindo por uma hora e em toda a duração eles não haviam trocado uma mísera palavra. O silêncio era pesado e intenso, nada comparado ao que ele compartilhou com Andy há poucos dias.

Paul teria feito um esforço para iniciar uma conversa, era algo natural dele; ele estava bem, mas não estava com vontade de fazer isso. Ele era uma pessoa indulgente e razoável, e embora compreendesse a situação que o seu colega teimoso estava passando, a maneira como ele havia falado com seu povo, como um cão raivoso, o incomodara profundamente.

Um ligeiro ruído no seu lado direito chamou sua atenção.

\- Pés fora do painel, por favor - ele disse calmamente, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

\- Isso incomoda você?

\- Sim. Eu não acho que você está fazendo quaisquer favores ao seu ombro nessa posição. Além disso, você está deixando sujeira em todos os lugares.

\- Vocês são todos obcecados por limpeza ou algo assim? - grunhiu Daryl enquanto descansava os pés no tapete novamente.

Paul olhou para ele e então olhou o painel.

\- Ainda tem lama.

Daryl murmurou para si e com a mão esquerda, limpou a sujeira da superfície.

\- Feliz agora?

\- Muito - Paul respondeu, olhando para longe e tentando esconder o sorriso bobo formando no canto de sua boca.

Eles dirigiram por mais seis quilômetros, cada um focado em sua tarefa, até que a voz de Daryl quebrou o silêncio.

\- Diminui a velocidade - disse ele - Em uns dois quilômetros há uma mão direita para virar em uma pista, parece um atalho e ficaremos menos expostos.

Paul reduziu a velocidade e, como o arqueiro havia apontado, um desvio apareceu à direita da estrada. Era uma estrada de terra cheia de pedras, quase escondida pela mata densa que crescia fora de controle em ambos os lados.

\- Esta é uma pista de terra - Paul suspirou depois de um tempo - Você tem certeza que este é o caminho certo?

\- Quer olhar você mesmo? - perguntou Daryl, sacudindo os mapas na frente do nariz dele.

Paul deu um tapa para tirá-los de sua frente.

\- Você não é um pouco velho para se comportar como se tivesse sete anos? - Ele bufou - O que eu estou dizendo... Eu conheci crianças mais maduras do que a maioria dos adultos. Temos algumas em Hilltop que poderiam te ensinar um coisa ou outra, Daryl Dixon.

\- Eu prefiro ser uma criança honesta a me esconder atrás de uma máscara gelada o tempo todo.

\- Não começa, Daryl. Você não me conhece.

Paul viu pelo canto do olho que o arqueiro se virou em seu assento para encará-lo.

\- Sério... - Daryl disse, encorajado e dirigindo-se a ele com um tom excessivamente sarcástico: - Qual é a da falsa merda zen, hein? Você está realmente falando sério sobre pessoas te chamando de Jesus? Você anda por aí como se fosse algum Santo. Você está dizendo que nunca fica puto por-

Paul, que não tinha desviado os olhos da estrada uma vez sequer, pisou fundo no freio e parou o carro, abruptamente engolfado por uma enorme nuvem de poeira.

\- Porra... - O arqueiro murmurou.

\- Você está bem?

Daryl tinha agarrado o assento para evitar cair para frente, e agora ele não conseguia esconder a expressão dolorida contorcendo seu rosto enquanto tocava seu ombro ferido com a mão esquerda.

Paul voltou seu olhar para frente. A poeira se dissipou lentamente, e sob seu véu de cor creme, uma silhueta tomou forma. A figura errática de um walker veio à vista, a mulher que o surpreendeu depois de uma curva acentuada. A princípio, ele só a viu, mas depois de um momento dois outros apareceram ao seu lado.

\- Passa em volta - disse Daryl.

\- Não, quanto menos melhor - Antes que Daryl pudesse fazer qualquer outro comentário, Paul saiu do carro.

Os grunhidos escaldantes dos walkers se tornaram mais penetrantes quando eles notaram sua presença. Paul os examinou cuidadosamente. Em algum momento, quando o mundo ainda era normal, a mulher que tinha bloqueado o caminho provavelmente tinha sido uma bela jovem. Agora, seu cabelo loiro de comprimento no ombro estava enredado em uma teia de nós imundos.

Os outros dois - pai e filha ele imaginava -, não estavam tão deteriorados e podres, provavelmente morreram recentemente. Então seus olhos caíram sobre a menina, e ele sentiu uma volta inesperada em seu estômago, que nada tinha a ver com o fedor que emanava de seus corpos. Sua altura, o longo cabelo castanho e os olhos que teriam sido um belo tom de verde não faz muito tempo... Era como ver um retrato velado de Abbie. A visão maltratada de uma memória que ainda doía como o primeiro dia. Mas não podia ser ela, recordou rapidamente. Não era ela.

 

Ele respirou fundo e agarrou uma de suas facas bem afiadas, e com movimentos rápidos e precisos ele derrubou os três sem hesitação. Os corpos caíram imóveis contra a estrada empoeirada. Ele não queria desperdiçar mais tempo, então ele os arrastou para fora do caminho e os escondeu na vegetação rasteira atrás do acostamento.

Quando ele voltou para o carro, algo havia mudado. Ele podia sentir os olhos de Daryl se agarrarem a ele como ganchos. No entanto, o arqueiro não disse nada, ele se deslocou em seu assento e olhou para frente, se acomodando em uma posição mais confortável. Paul ligou o motor, agradecido pela discrição do arqueiro, e continuaram a viagem em completo silêncio.

 

***

 

Eles dirigiram lentamente pela rua principal, olhando tudo ao seu redor. A cidade era maior do que Paul imaginara. A rua que se estendia diante deles tinha grandes blocos de apartamentos, alguns deles tinham três andares de altura, e estavam dispostos um atrás do outro como peças de um quebra-cabeça.

Eles olharam com grande interesse as lojas que ocupavam os pisos no nível da rua, e como muitos deles não pareciam ter sofrido muitos danos. Algumas das janelas das lojas não tinham sido quebradas, o que era bem agradável após tanto infortúnio. Paul sentiu certo alívio. Talvez por uma vez, desde que o mundo tinha desmoronado, o destino lhes deu uma mão vencedora.

Depois de alguns metros Paul parou o carro na frente do que uma vez foi, provavelmente, uma mercearia ativa.

\- Ah, por favor, até os ratos deixaram esse lugar - disse Daryl.

\- Vamos verificá-lo - disse Paul, ignorando o tom corrosivo do arqueiro.

Daryl seguiu o escoteiro para fora do carro.

\- Aonde você pensa que vai? - Paul perguntou imediatamente.

\- Relaxa garoto, só vou esperar aqui - disse ele enquanto puxava um maço de cigarros e colocava um em sua boca.

\- Se acontecer alguma coisa, usa o rádio.

Paul não esperou a resposta de Daryl e saiu andando para entrar no edifício.

Uma estranha sensação de frieza o recebeu no momento em que ele passou pela entrada. Era estranho - porque o calor de meados de agosto era sufocante -, mas familiar ao mesmo tempo, porque ele sentia a mesma coisa toda vez que ele pisava em um lugar abandonado. Era como se as memórias que ainda permeavam as paredes saíam para cumprimentá-lo com um formigamento, lembrando-lhe uma vez havia uma época diferente.

Ele caminhou com cuidado, acompanhado pelo crepitar de cristais sob suas botas. Ele examinou a loja. Era bem grande e as prateleiras solitárias estavam dispostas em paralelo uma à outra na frente dele. Ele não notou nada incomum, nem mesmo o cheiro familiar da morte. Mas ele não queria correr riscos. Pegou uma de suas facas e bateu repetidamente contra uma das superfícies metálicas. O som ecoou pelo chão, enquanto esperava. Depois de alguns minutos de ouvir nada além de sua própria respiração, ele continuou.

Quando ele saiu do supermercado cerca de vinte minutos depois, ele encontrou Daryl sentado no capô do carro fumando outro cigarro.

\- Encontrou alguma coisa? - perguntou o arqueiro com voz rouca.

\- Só poeira e aranhas, mas eu encontrei um kit de primeiros socorros nos escritórios, e alguns anti-inflamatórios, analgésicos e... - ele disse lendo o último frasco - um descongestionante, apenas no caso de você ter um corrimento nasal um dia. Ah! E eu também encontrei isso.

Ele colocou a mão em um de seus bolsos de carga, tirou uma pequena caixa e jogou-a para o arqueiro. Daryl a pegou depois de uma primeira tentativa fracassada e estudou-a enquanto Paul se virava e entrava no carro. O arqueiro bufou, rindo quando percebeu que era um pacote de adesivos de nicotina.

Eles continuaram o trabalho por mais alguns quarteirões sob uma calma predominante. Eles não localizaram nenhum walker dentro ou fora de qualquer loja que Paul tinha entrado. Era realmente uma cidade fantasma. Ainda assim, eles silenciosamente agradeceram a tranquilidade oferecida, ainda que por pouco tempo.

Eles não tiveram tanta sorte na busca de remédios. Paul só conseguira encontrar mais frascos de analgésicos e antiácidos. Desanimado, o escoteiro caiu no assento do motorista. Eles ainda tinham muitos lugares para olhar, mas ele estava começando a pensar que eles não iriam encontrar nada útil e de verdadeira emergência médica, o que significava uma viagem inevitável para a cidade, que ele queria evitar a todo custo.

Paul observou a rua à sua frente; o sol começava a descer atrás deles, alongando a sombra do carro na estrada. Não demoraria muito para que começasse a escurecer, e eles precisavam pensar em procurar um lugar para passar a noite.

O carro balançou ligeiramente com o peso de Daryl enquanto se sentava no banco do passageiro. O arqueiro estivera fumando e andando pela rua, enquanto esperava por Paul.

\- Não vimos um Walker sequer. Não é estranho? - perguntou Daryl.

Era estranho, sim, mas Paul deu de ombros, distraído, e ligou o carro.

Deixaram a estrada principal e passaram por algumas ruas até encontrarem um pequeno bairro residencial. As casas eram típicas da área, com suas varandas e materiais de construção naturais.

Paul parou o veículo na entrada da primeira casa que parecia completamente abandonada. Ambos saíram do carro e enquanto Daryl esperava na varanda, acendendo um cigarro novo, Paul olhou ao redor do perímetro para verificar se tinha mais alguma pessoa por lá.

\- Outro cigarro? - Ele disse quando voltou.

\- Nada melhor pra fazer - murmurou o arqueiro.

\- Tudo limpo em volta da casa. Você verificou as janelas?

\- Sim, parece vazia.

\- Eu vou primeiro de qualquer maneira. Melhor garantir que nada se junte a nossa festa do pijama.

Paul tirou de um de seus bolsos o que parecia um pequeno gancho, e forçou a porta a abrir sem nenhum esforço.

\- Eu simplesmente a chutaria... - Daryl disse.

\- Eu vejo que passar despercebido não é um dos seus pontos fortes, huh?

Paul entrou na casa e atravessou o estreito corredor que conduzia à cozinha. Tudo estava quieto, o cheiro de mofo era a única coisa proeminente, mas longe de ser desagradável; era um bom sinal.

Ele tomou seu tempo verificando cada canto e cômodo da casa. Era uma casa estreita de três andares, e além da varanda, tinha um pequeno terraço no sótão. No piso térreo havia uma cozinha, uma sala de estar e um banheiro. No andar superior havia três quartos e outro banheiro. Deixando de lado a decoração questionável e fora de moda, a casa não apresentava nenhum perigo para eles, e era perfeita para a noite.

Quando saiu, encontrou Daryl sentado nos degraus da varanda, soprando o que parecia ser um charuto novo. Paul tirou-a de seus lábios, e jogou no caminho de pedra.

\- Qual é, porra? - Daryl resmungou.

\- Eu não me importo se você quer queimar seus pulmões, mas você cheira como o tubo de escape de um maldito caminhão.

Quando estavam dentro da casa, Paul limpou um pouco da louça e objetos da mesa da cozinha e sentou-se para fazer um inventário provisório, aproveitando a luz restante, e antes que a noite finalmente caísse.

Depois de um tempo, ele esfregou o rosto incansavelmente. Assim que terminou de escrever no último frasco, sentiu o cansaço cair sobre seus ombros como uma torrente de água fria. Olhou para o material recolhido e suspirou. Era melhor do que nada, obrigou-se a dizer, mas era insuficiente.

\- Amanhã será um dia longo. Nós vamos encontrar alguma coisa.

Ele ouviu a voz de Daryl atrás dele. Paul não pôde deixar de rir para si mesmo; o arqueiro tentando encorajá-lo, agora aquilo era irônico. De qualquer maneira, ele não se virou para olhar para ele, mas imaginou que Daryl estava encostado na porta. Ele então puxou da mochila um saco de pano e colocou todos os medicamentos dentro dele.

\- Sim, claro - ele disse levantando-se - De qualquer forma, vamos comer alguma coisa, Brianna fez um pouco de carne fria e biscoitos, e um pouco daquele do pão que ela faz.

Vasculhando através de gavetas e armários, Paul tinha encontrado algumas velas e uma garrafa brilhante de vinho tinto. Então eles se sentaram para um jantar quieto à medida que a noite ficava mais escura e a lua brilhante se erguia sobre o céu negro.

\- Você se lembra dela? Da Brianna. - Paul perguntou de repente saboreando um pedaço de pão esponjoso - Ela estava com o grupo que vocês salvaram naquela estrada.

Daryl assentiu com um aceno de cabeça enquanto enchia suas bochechas como um cachorro faminto.

\- Eles tiveram sorte de estarmos lá - disse ele com a boca cheia.

Paul levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- De jeito nenhum! Eu teria tirado eles dali sozinho, se não fosse pelas algemas e a arma apontada para a minha cabeça.

\- Você roubou nosso caminhão, nos atacou, escapou duas vezes e entrou na casa do Rick depois de bisbilhotar em torno de Alexandria. O que diabos você estava esperando?

Paul riu da lembrança.

\- Sim... O caminhão nem era de vocês, de qualquer maneira.

\- Claro. Você teve sorte. Em qualquer outro momento Rick teria colocado uma bala na sua cabeça sem fazer perguntas.

\- Eu sabia que vocês iram fazer isso.

\- Por que estava tão certo disso? - Ele perguntou, levanto outro pedaço de queijo e pão até sua boca.

\- Ei, raciona, cara. Não sabemos quanto tempo vamos ficar fora - protestou Paul - Enfim, eu tinha certeza, porque eu segui vocês e por causa da conversa que vocês tiveram no carro.

De repente, Daryl olhou para cima, mastigando ruidosamente, e os olhos clavando em Paul.

\- Você estava acordado?

\- Eu estava me perguntando como você planejaria me amarrar em uma árvore.

Paul riu, mas ele viu como o arqueiro se inclinou, apoiando-se firmemente contra o encosto da cadeira enquanto olhava para ele sério.

\- Seu idiota - ele falou - Você estava caindo em mim de propósito?

A voz exacerbada do arqueiro surpreendeu Paul, ele não entendeu por que algo tão insignificante e banal poderia de repente irritar o outro homem dessa maneira.

\- Relaxa, _macho man_ \- Paul respondeu calmamente - Não era eu quem estava dirigindo o carro.

\- Você mentiu para nós pra entrar furtivamente na nossa casa, com nosso povo. Você tem alguma ideia do que estranhos nos fizeram passar?

\- Daryl-

\- Fique contente por eu não ter percebido naquele momento, porque eu teria jogado você do carro em movimento.

Daryl levantou-se da cadeira e deixou a cozinha em direção às escadas, deixando Paul com a palavra e a comida na boca.

\- Ok, então...

Paul olhou para a porta da cozinha por alguns segundos, então serviu outro copo de vinho e bebeu todo o conteúdo em um gole.

 

***

 

Paul encontrou Daryl em um dos dois quartos localizados acima da varanda. O arqueiro estava sentado em uma poltrona perto da janela, com as pernas cruzadas e descansando na estrutura, com seu olhar fixado lá.

\- Encontrei isto - disse Paul, jogando na cama um edredom pesado - Estava num armário, por isso está limpo.

\- Para quê?

\- Dormir?

\- Não vou dormir.

\- Não seja estúpido, você precisa descansar.

\- Para passar o dia sentado em um carro? Você dorme, eu vou vigiar.

Sua voz ainda expressava ressentimento, mas Paul estava exausto demais para ter outro confronto trivial com alguém tão teimoso como Daryl Dixon. O arqueiro não era sua preocupação, Maggie era, e seu povo. Então ele se virou e caminhou em direção ao quarto no corredor, esperando que a noite passasse o mais rápido possível.

Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo tinha passado - talvez duas ou três horas-, quando viu Daryl passando pela porta de seu quarto. Ele observou que o arqueiro estava examinando o cômodo procurando por ele, tentando ver além da escuridão, mas Paul estava sentado no chão ao lado da janela, onde a luz da lua estava desenhando uma linha impenetrável. Era óbvio que Daryl não o tinha visto porque o arqueiro se aproximou da cama onde Paul deixara a mochila e começou a vasculhar por dentro.

\- Você está procurando alguma coisa?

Daryl pulou, soltando um palavrão.

\- Que diabos você está fazendo aí?

\- Temos de vigiar todas as frentes.

O arqueiro perdeu o interesse rapidamente e pegou a mochila.

\- Eu vi você colocar um binóculo.

\- Sim...

\- Pega ele. Eu vi alguma coisa.

Paul levantou-se imediatamente, agarrou o binóculo e seguiu Daryl para seu quarto.

\- É noite, o que você acha que vamos ver com isso? - perguntou ele, aproximando-se da janela.

\- Ali - disse o arqueiro - Luzes.

Paul as viu assim que pôs os olhos na linha irregular que marcava o horizonte. Ele pegou o binóculo e observou a escuridão até encontrar os pontos brilhantes.

\- Parecem dois carros.

Paul passou o binóculo para Daryl e ele olhou para a noite, segurando-o com uma mão.

\- Saviors? - O arqueiro perguntou.

\- É possível. Há quanto tempo elas estão lá?

\- Apareceram cerca de vinte minutos atrás, não mudou desde então.

Paul olhou cuidadosamente para os reflexos estáticos que se destacavam entre a noite espessa.

\- Onde está seu rádio? - Ele perguntou então.

\- Deixei no carro.

Paul murmurou alguma coisa e saiu do cômodo, voltando logo depois com seu walkie-talkie, explorando entre as diferentes frequências, até encontrar alguma coisa. Ambos ouviram claramente a interferência. Daryl colocou os binóculos no peitoril da janela e Paul se deixou cair sobre a poltrona anteriormente ocupada pelo arqueiro.

Os dois homens estavam colados ao rádio como se fosse sua única linha de vida. Ouviram atentamente os sons que saíam do rádio que discerniam o balanço de uma conversa. As transmissões eram curtas e precisas, mas não conseguiam decifrar nada do que estavam dizendo. As palavras se perdiam através da estática alta.

\- Estamos muito longe, não há cobertura suficiente - disse Paul com exasperação.

Ambos olharam para o walkie-talkie até que o som desapareceu. Quem quer que fossem, cortaram a comunicação, então Paul desligou o rádio para preservar a bateria.

\- Devíamos segui-los - disse Daryl.

\- Sim, claro... Ideia brilhante. Vamos lá fora e anunciar com fanfarra que estamos aqui, sozinhos e sem armas. O Santo e seu amigo de uma mão.

Paul suspirou e se levantou, caminhando em direção à porta.

\- Vamos deixá-los ir? - o arqueiro pressionou atrás dele.

\- Nós não sabemos quantos são, e de qualquer maneira eles não são o nosso problema agora.

\- Para o inferno com isso! Eles causaram tudo isso!

Paul olhou para ele com olhos estoicos e entediados.

\- Estou apenas a alguns metros de você, Daryl Dixon, então eu apreciaria profundamente se você não gritasse comigo. Primeiro: porque eu estou ouvindo você claro como cristal. Segundo: porque eu não preciso que você demonstre sua frustração a cada minuto que passa, eu entendo perfeitamente. E em terceiro lugar: Estou terrivelmente cansado... Lembre-se por que estamos aqui, a razão pela qual eu deixei você vir. Você está fazendo isso pela Maggie, não se esqueça disso por um segundo. Ela é tudo o que deve ocupar sua mente, ok? Precisamos nos concentrar nisso e voltar o mais rápido possível, e são e salvos, se não for pedir muito. Porque quando você age impulsivamente, como você está fazendo agora, a melhor consequência possível para você é uma bala no ombro. - Paul fez uma pausa e se virou - Mantenha os binóculos, se quiser. Te vejo amanhã cedo.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl pensou que tivesse piscado apenas uma vez, um ato simples e involuntário, mas quando ele abriu os olhos novamente ficou surpreso ao ver que já era de manhã cedo. Ele se levantou rapidamente, como se tivesse acordado de um sonho ruim, e notou algo deslizando em seu peito. Ele olhou para baixo e viu um manto colorido de crochê cobrindo-o. Desorientado, olhou pela janela; ele não tinha ideia de quando ele tinha adormecido, não tinha sequer consciência de que ele estava com sono. A última coisa que ele lembrava era estar observando cuidadosamente as luzes imóveis no horizonte. Ele olhou para o peitoril da janela e notou que o binóculo havia desaparecido.

Ele tirou o cobertor e se virou para olhar para a porta, mas algo na cama chamou sua atenção. Ele se levantou resmungando e sentindo uma dor desconfortável em seu ombro ferido, e caminhou para ver o que era. Sobre o lençol da cama estava um pequeno pacote embrulhado, um comprimido, uma garrafa de água e um bilhete.

 

_Seu café da manhã._

_Se você sentir minha falta, eu estou no sótão._

_P. :)_

 

Daryl amassou o bilhete. Como era possível que o tagarela tivesse entrado no quarto, o enfiado sob as cobertas como um bebê, ter pegado o binóculo e deixado tudo aquilo na cama, sem acordá-lo?

\- Maldição... - murmurou para si mesmo.

Depois de comer alguns biscoitos e tomar a pílula na esperança de aliviar a dor em seu ombro, ele subiu as escadas.

O sótão era um pequeno espaço com telhados baixos, e cheio de caixas empilhadas. Uma leve brisa quente o cumprimentou quando pôs o pé no chão empoeirado de madeira. Viu que a porta da varanda estava aberta, então ele se esquivou de vigas e teias de aranha, e seguiu a trilha de pegadas até lá.

Ele encontrou Jesus sentado em uma cadeira de campismo dobrável, com as pernas apoiadas no parapeito. Parecia que ele estava lendo alguma coisa. No chão ao lado dele, estavam o binóculo e o rádio.

\- Bom dia - disse ele afável, embora não tivesse se virado para olhá-lo.

\- Há quanto tempo está aqui?

\- Há algumas horas. Fiquei bisbilhotando pela casa. Olha o que eu encontrei. - Ele pegou algo que estava guardando do outro lado, e passou para Daryl.

O arqueiro examinou o objeto com a testa franzida. Era uma maleta de plástico amarela, e tinha algumas letras coladas em um lado, mas o tempo tinha desgastado-as e era impossível ler o que dizia.

\- Que diabos é isso?

\- Abra.

Daryl abriu a pequena maleta com uma mão e encontrou um conjunto completo de brinquedos médicos.

\- Não é legal? Direto dos anos 80. Eu tinha um como este quando era criança. Embora eu tenha perdido quase tudo depois de uma semana - ele sorriu - Quem sabe, talvez seja um bom sinal? Tenho certeza que as crianças vão adorar. Todos nós queríamos ser médicos em algum momento, certo?

\- Acho que sim...

Daryl estudou a maleta, com seus utensílios coloridos, sem saber o que fazer com ela.

Ele nunca teve um brinquedo como este. Na verdade, ele nunca tinha tido brinquedos como as outras crianças. Ele franziu o cenho e olhou para Jesus, que estava focado em qualquer coisa que estivesse lendo, e veio à sua mente a última conversa que tiveram. As palavras que o tagarela tinha dito a ele, e como ele tinha insinuado que a ferida em seu ombro era sua própria culpa. Ele também lembrou como ele havia confessado que os tinha manipulado para trazê-lo a Alexandria. E agora o filho da puta estava sentado ali, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele estava tão irrita que pensou em chutá-lo terraço a baixo.

Em vez disso, ele olhou para o inofensivo brinquedo em suas mãos. Imaginou uma pequena versão do homem à sua frente, com seus cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis sorrindo, um lindo garoto brincando sob o olhar atento de sua mãe. De repente, um homem se aproxima deles, dá um beijo na mulher, e então se curva para pegar e levantar a criança no ar. O menino responde com risos. O homem é seu pai, mostrando o quanto ele sentiu falta dele depois de um longo dia de trabalho. A família perfeita e feliz que ele nunca teve.

\- Também encontrei isso.

O arqueiro ergueu os olhos, absorto, e viu que Jesus estava agora de pé, mostrando-lhe algumas páginas amarelas. Ele adivinhou que era o que ele estava lendo.

\- Há uma clínica de ginecologia nessa direção - disse ele, apontando para o sul - Há também um Walmart nos arredores, acho que não devemos perder nosso tempo lá, mas... - ele continuou e mostrou-lhe um mapa da cidade, fazendo-o se perguntar onde diabos ele tinha encontrado-o - Eu vi que há duas pequenas farmácias, uma aqui e outra aqui. Espero que encontremos alguma coisa lá.

Jesus lhe deu um sorriso genuíno. Ele estava obviamente satisfeito com a pesquisa que fizera sem sequer sair da casa, enquanto Daryl dormia como um idiota.

Ele teve que lutar contra o desejo de socar aquele rosto de anjo e a aparente inocência que lhe causava nervos. E aquela porra de serenidade, e a maneira como ele podia entrar e sair de conflitos como se nada realmente o afetasse. Mas havia algo debaixo dessa fachada, Daryl tinha certeza disso. Ele viu na estrada, o viu hesitar e duvidar de si mesmo. Foi apenas por uma fração de segundo, mas ele notou que, por um momento, o tagarela foi afogado em palavras e o véu de força desapareceu.

Daryl piscou, tentando afastar esses pensamentos e percebeu que Jesus estava olhando para ele atentamente.

\- Como está seu ombro?

\- Bem.

\- Devíamos verificar o curativo.

O arqueiro o ignorou; ele colocou o brinquedo no chão e pegou o binóculo.

\- Apagaram as luzes por volta das quatro da manhã - disse Jesus atrás dele - Eles ainda estavam lá pela manhã, mas desapareceram há meia hora.

\- Você acha que eles vão vir aqui? - perguntou Daryl enquanto observava o horizonte.

\- Eu não sei. Seria um pouco de coincidência para eles virem justamente quando estamos aqui, mas talvez eles tenham nos visto quando nós cruzamos a pista. Quem sabe? É melhor não arriscar. Nós esconderemos o carro e seguiremos a pé. Se você acha que não pode fazer isso; eu vou sozinho.

\- Você está brincando? - Daryl disse, virando-se rapidamente.

\- Absolutamente não.

\- Estou bem.

\- Bem, então vamos.

Antes de deixar a casa, Jesus o lecionou sobre as novas regras a serem seguidas, à luz do fato de que tinham de deixar para trás a gaiola de rodas, e o tagarela insistiu que ele o amarraria e trancaria em um armário se ele não obedecesse a suas ordens.

\- Você tem algo para se defender se necessário? - Ele perguntou.

\- Não deveria o maníaco por controle ter verificado isso antes de sair de Hilltop?

\- O maníaco por controle supõe que você esteja ciente dos perigos lá fora; ele está perguntando apenas caso necessário.

Daryl respondeu afirmativamente, para que ele calasse a boca, mas a verdade era que ele tinha apenas uma pequena faca que ele tinha roubado da cozinha da casa Barrington.

Desde que acordara em Hilltop, tentara mais de uma vez dar uma olhada no arsenal fornecido pelo ferreiro; ele tinha certeza de que tinha mais do que lanças, mas a dor no ombro, a fadiga e as recomendações do médico, tinha-o acamado. E mesmo depois de sentir-se melhor, só conseguira sair da casa em duas ocasiões, e em ambas, encontrara-se com uma mulher alta e robusta, de cabelos vermelhos ardentes e rosto sardento, que não desviava os olhos ele.

Não era faca boa, mas imaginava que seria mais que suficiente para uma cidade aparentemente vazia. Não era como se matar walkers fosse novo para ele, e ele ainda tinha um braço perfeitamente bom.

Depois que eles organizaram tudo, levou cerca de quinze minutos para chegarem ao seu destino. Caminhavam devagar e silenciosamente sob o sol punitivo, enquanto examinavam cada interseção ou esquina.

Daryl estudou a rua enquanto esperava que Jesus abrisse a porta do edifício onde esperavam encontrar a clínica de ginecologia. Eles tinham concordado em explorar primeiro a área e voltar mais tarde com o carro para coletar tudo, caso eles realmente encontrassem algo útil.

Ambos gemeram de alívio quando atravessaram o hall de entrada, finalmente abrigados do sol ardente.

\- Eu mal posso esperar pelo outono - Jesus choramingou.

\- Você merece por trazer esse casaco estúpido.

\- Estúpido? Você já tentou morder couro? Ande com sua carne exposta o quanto quiser, pelo menos estou protegido se algo der errado.

Daryl apoiou-se contra a parede respirando com certa dificuldade. O edifício lhes oferecia um abrigo da sombra, mas o calor acumulado se espalhava no ar, tornando-o sufocante.

\- Que andar é? - perguntou o arqueiro.

\- O terceiro. Espera aqui enquanto eu dou uma olhada.

Por uma vez Daryl não protestou e ficou grato por sentar-se e esperar nos degraus. Jesus logo apareceu novamente, informando-o de que o prédio estava completamente vazio.

\- Não gosto disto - disse o arqueiro quando chegaram ao terceiro andar - Está tudo muito quieto. Onde estão todos?

\- Talvez eles tenham tido sorte e conseguiram escapar.

Nem mesmo Jesus parecia satisfeito com sua própria resposta, mas ele entrou no escritório, seguido por Daryl, sem dizer mais nada.

O local era distribuído como um apartamento normal, mas os cômodos foram adaptados às necessidades de uma clínica privada. O salão era uma pequena recepção, com uma mesa e um sofá para os pacientes. Havia outro quarto que parecia o consultório do médico e outro que servia de sala de espera. No corredor eles encontraram um banheiro, e no final foi a sala de procedimento. Não havia janelas ali, então eles ficaram contentes com a pequena lanterna que Jesus trouxera.

\- Podemos pegar o aparelho de ultrassom - disse Jesus.

\- Aquela coisa? Achei que ele já tivesse um.

\- Sim, mas nunca se sabe.

Daryl olhou para Jesus enquanto ele abria armários e gavetas e levava tudo o que encontrava, de luvas de látex a todo tipo de suprimentos médicos.

Depois de algumas horas, os dois homens tinham saqueado o lugar quase completamente, e empilhado todo o material na área de recepção.

\- Voltamos mais tarde com o carro - disse Jesus.

\- Estava tudo na lista?

\- Na verdade não. Mas são coisas úteis e isso é o que importa. Vamos ver se temos a mesma sorte naquelas farmácias.

Eles saíram do edifício e ficaram à sombra como se fosse um oásis no meio do deserto. A primeira farmácia estava localizada a cerca de dez minutos da clínica, mas demorou mais do que o normal para chegar lá. Daryl sentiu desconforto em seu ombro, e a falta de sono e calor sufocante estavam deixando-o mal. Com cada passo ele sentia seu corpo ficar mais e mais pesado. Já Jesus caminhava à frente como se não estivesse morrendo de calor sob aquele longo e ridículo - o que quer que ele tenha dito - casaco de couro. O escoteiro examinava as ruas e becos à procura de qualquer ameaça, e ocasionalmente olhava atrás dele para ver se Daryl ainda estava lá. Enquanto isso, o arqueiro tentava parecer como se ele não estivesse prestes a desmaiar.

\- Merda...

Daryl estava limpando o suor de sua testa quando ouviu o escoteiro xingar. O arqueiro ergueu os olhos e viu a grande placa da farmácia, mas também viu que a janela estava completamente quebrada.

Jesus sacudiu a cabeça, mas ainda assim entrou. Daryl o seguiu desejando que a escuridão do lugar lhe desse um pouco de ar fresco, mas ele estava errado, e o que viu ali não foi muito mais animador. O lugar era um desastre; caixas e latas espalhadas por toda parte, prateleiras meio vazias e quebradas, balcões derrubados e as caixas registradoras haviam sido arrancadas.

\- Droga. A outra vai estar assim - disse Daryl com relutância.

\- Está muito bagunçado para ser algo recente - disse Jesus - Parece que esta era uma rua movimentada, talvez tenha sido saqueada durante as evacuações. Eu não os culpo, para ser honesto, todos nós ficamos um pouco loucos na época.

\- Não eu - respondeu Daryl, passando por ele.

\- É... Bem, o importante é que não parece ter sido tocada desde então. Talvez ainda seja nosso dia de sorte.

Daryl deu um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Você sabe o que aconteceu da última vez que alguém disse algo assim? Um caminhão cheio de comida acabou no fundo de um lago.

\- Realmente, eu me pergunto o que aconteceu...

Jesus enfiou a mão enluvada no bolso do casaco e tirou um pedaço de papel.

\- Aqui - ele disse, entregando-o a Daryl - Os remédios que estamos procurando. Eles estão listados em ordem de prioridade. Você olha por lá e eu farei este lado.

Os dois homens começaram a procurar cuidadosamente entre o caos das caixas.

\- Muitos desses frascos estão prestes a expirar - disse Daryl depois de um tempo.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Uma vez li um artigo que dizia que o Departamento de Defesa tinha pedido ao FDA para testar alguns medicamentos para estudar a sua eficácia, e cerca de noventa por cento permaneceram eficazes após o prazo de validade. Houve algum antibiótico, não me lembro de seu nome, que ainda era útil depois de dez anos, e também de outros que podiam durar entre vinte e cinco a trinta anos. Acho que estamos bem por agora.

Daryl encarou o homem ajoelhado no chão com de costas para ele.

\- CDF... - Ele disse.

\- Eu só gosto de ler - respondeu Jesus, encolhendo os ombros.

\- Sobre remédios?

\- Qualquer coisa é boa, se você tirar sua mente de coisas estúpidas. Você devia tentar.

Daryl queria responder. Ele estava mais do que consciente de que Jesus soltou aqueles dardos aparentemente inofensivos, com o claro propósito de provocar uma reação nele. Em qualquer outro momento, Daryl imaginou-se levantando, agarrando o outro homem pela garganta e jogando em sua cara que ele deveria controlar aquela língua de serpente dele. Mas ele não fez isso; ele não queria dar-lhe a satisfação de pegar a isca. E também, havia a lesão no ombro e a fadiga chegando até ele. Mas havia também outra coisa, mesmo que ele não tivesse certeza do que era. Ele sabia, no fundo, que o outro homem não estava sendo malicioso. A atitude jovial e despreocupada de Jesus poderia realmente irritar Daryl, mas ele sabia que o tagarela podia ser muitas coisas, mas não uma pessoa ruim.

Um barulho súbito fez os dois homens se levantarem. Eles olharam um para o outro por um momento para garantir que ambos tinham escutado. Vinha da parte de trás da farmácia. Havia uma porta deslizante entre os dois espaços e nenhum deles tinha pensado em verificar o que estava do outro lado.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Daryl deu um passo à frente para seguir o som. Eles tinham sido excessivamente confiantes devido à aparente falta de perigo, e eles tinham cometido um erro estúpido de iniciante. Porém, Jesus parou-o, levantando a mão no ar.

\- Fique onde está. Seja lá o que for não pode nos atacar estando atrás da porta.

\- Sim, mas atrás daquela porta pode haver mais remédios.

\- Você tem razão, mas fique aí, vou dar uma olhada.

O escoteiro se colocou perto da estrutura oposta de onde a porta se abrira; ele puxou uma de suas facas e então deslizou a porta lentamente tentando não fazer muito barulho. Com a porta entreaberta, ele olhou de relance. Daryl imaginou que Jesus não tinha visto nada de preocupante porque ele imediatamente abriu a porta toda e desapareceu dentro, deixando-o sozinho.

O coração do arqueiro começou a bater com força, e quase inconscientemente, ele alcançou o cinto procurando a arma que ele sabia que não estava lá. Daryl xingou suavemente.

Então ele ouviu o som de objetos caindo no chão, e entre o barulho, ele pensou ouvir a voz de Jesus. Seu corpo enrijeceu, e então ele agarrou a única arma que tinha à mão e decido, caminhou em direção à porta.

O que ele encontrou foi um corredor estreito que só era iluminado pela luz que se infiltrava através de uma pequena janela no topo da parede traseira. Ao longo, ele viu apenas duas portas; uma à sua direita que estava fechada e continha algumas letras coladas na que se lia "banheiro", e outra no final, do lado esquerdo.

Ele caminhou lentamente, colocando todos os seus sentidos em alerta, mas só encontrou um silêncio singular. Nenhum gemido ou grito foi ouvido, ou qualquer coisa semelhante à trilha sonora do tempo no qual eles viviam. Na verdade, tudo o que ele podia ouvir era a voz de Jesus repetindo suavemente, "vamos lá, vamos lá".

Daryl cutucou a cabeça e encontrou o escoteiro ajoelhado no chão, gesticulando para um dos cantos da sala, mas de onde estava parado não conseguia ver o que quer que estivesse chamando a atenção de Jesus.

Ele olhou ao redor, não era um quarto muito grande; prateleiras alinhavam-se nas paredes, cheias de caixas, pastas e documentos. Havia caixas empilhadas no chão, algumas pareciam ser a causa do barulho que ele ouvira.

O arqueiro voltou a olhar para Jesus.

\- Vamos lá, eu não vou te machucar - ele disse enquanto batia no chão de azulejos.

\- Que merda você está fazendo?

Jesus olhou para ele de cima a baixo, como se não tivesse notado sua presença até aquele momento.

\- O que _você_ está fazendo? - Ele perguntou em resposta.

\- O que você acha?

Daryl deu um passo à frente.

\- Não se mova - disse Jesus rapidamente - Você vai assustá-lo. É um gato; parece que ele deslizou pela janela do corredor. Ele estava em uma das prateleiras quando eu entrei. Ele quase me matou de susto. O pobrezinho não é nada além de pele e ossos. Vem... Saia daí, eu vou te dar um biscoito.

Jesus olhou nos bolsos do casaco e tirou um pacote de plástico, abriu-o e cortou um pedaço de biscoito.

\- Vamos, pequeno... Coma alguma coisa.

Daryl observou surpreso as tentativas fracassadas do outro homem de conquistar o animal. Então ele bufou.

\- Sai daí. Me deixa tentar.

O arqueiro empurrou Jesus de lado, mas o gato tomou aquele momento para correr entre os dois homens, subir para a janela e escapar.

\- Eu te disse - protestou Jesus.

\- Você estava encurralando ele. Ele se sentiu ameaçado.

Os dois homens se levantaram.

\- Pelo menos ele poderia ter comido o biscoito, ele estava faminto. Estou surpreso que ele foi capaz de saltar até a janela.

\- Deixe aqui, ele vai voltar.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Acredite, os animais são melhores sobreviventes do que nós. Você não leu sobre isso? - Ele disse sarcasticamente.

\- Talvez eu leia.

\- Devia.

Jesus entregou o pacote de biscoitos a Daryl, e enquanto o arqueiro preparava alguma comida - esperando que o gato voltasse para comê-la -, Jesus procurou pelas caixas do que eles pensavam ser o depósito.

\- Ah, nós ganhamos na loteria - disse Jesus de repente.

\- O que você encontrou?

Daryl levantou-se e Jesus tirou um pacote branco e azul de uma das caixas de papelão.

\- _Viagra_ \- ele disse em uma voz absurdamente grave, enquanto apresentava a caixa como se ele estivesse em algum anúncio de rede de compras em casa.

\- Você é um idiota - resmungou Daryl.

O arqueiro deixou o depósito com o riso de Jesus no fundo, e voltou para a farmácia. O escoteiro apareceu pouco tempo depois, carregando uma caixa que ele levantou sobre um dos balcões ainda de pé.

\- Você está brincando comigo, certo? - O arqueiro disse muito consciente do conteúdo da caixa.

\- Não estou. Olha, talvez este seja o apocalipse, mas, meu querido amigo, sexo é um esporte saudável, e ter um pouco de diversão nunca machuca. Na verdade, estou absolutamente convencido de que todos esses conflitos entre homens alfa são apenas o resultado de uma preocupante falta de amor carnal. Em minha opinião as pessoas deviam abaixar a guarda mais vezes, relaxar um pouco e...

Jesus deixou o resto da frase no ar e moveu a boca como se estivesse prestes a acrescentar outra coisa, mas então comprimiu os lábios, pegou a caixa e colocou-a ao lado da pilha de medicamentos que havia selecionado anteriormente.

Daryl encheu os pulmões de ar, tentando sufocar a irritação crescendo dentro dele. Era óbvio que Jesus estava prestes a importuná-lo novamente. Mas o filho da puta decidiu segurar a língua, e isso irritou ainda mais o arqueiro. Estava cansado do modo como aquele hippie falava dele, como se o conhecesse. Na verdade, ele não o conhecia nenhum pouco. Ele estava pronto para se soltar e calar aquela boca grande dele, se ele continuasse dizendo coisas daquele tipo.

Daryl fechou os olhos e se forçou a se lembrar do por que se juntou a aquele maldito tagarela nesta viagem: era Maggie. Ele estava fazendo isso por ela e pelo bebê, e também por Glenn. De repente, pensar em seu amigo o deixou triste, mas de um modo estranho também o ajudou a se livrar daqueles pensamentos e relaxar um pouco.

Os dois homens saíram da loja pouco tempo depois e foram para o próximo alvo. A outra farmácia era no sul. Eles decidiram deixá-la por último porque estava mais perto da casa onde eles tinham passado a noite. Eles pensaram que talvez, e dependendo do que eles encontrassem lá, eles teriam tempo para voltar, relaxar enquanto comiam algo, então pegar o carro, embalar todo o material, e voltar para Hilltop com tempo suficiente para passar a noite atrás de suas paredes.

Eles chegaram à farmácia vinte minutos depois. O calor estava pressionando fortemente e Daryl estava se sentindo completamente exausto. Mas Jesus estava certo, a segunda farmácia -, que estava localizada numa rua estreita cercada por casas -, estava intacta, e esse fato simples foi suficiente para animá-lo.

Depois de olhar pelas janelas, e certificar-se de que não havia nada do outro lado para atender a porta, Jesus forçou a fechadura e ambos entraram.

Os dois homens olharam fascinados; como se acabassem de encontrar um tesouro que passaram anos procurando. O lugar estava intocado, as prateleiras estavam cheias de latas e caixas ordenadamente dispostas e alinhadas. As amostras em exposição foram ajustadas em cima dos balcões, esperando clientes que nunca viriam. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado completamente.

Demorou quase três horas para esvaziar o lugar. Eles não pouparam nenhuma despesa; encontraram algumas caixas vazias no armazém as encheram com o máximo que puderam.

\- Não tem espaço suficiente no carro para tudo isso - disse Daryl quando terminaram.

\- Nós vamos procurar um maior, e se não tivermos sorte, vamos levar o essencial e retornar outro dia pelo resto.

\- Ou podemos pegar dois carros.

\- Você não consegue dirigir.

\- Eu podia tentar.

\- Você não vai dirigir, Daryl. Tenho certeza de que amanhã seu ombro vai se lembrar deste longo dia, do calor e a tensão desnecessária - disse ele, enquanto empilhava as últimas caixas perto da entrada - Alex passou algumas noites sem dormir cuidando dessa ferida, verificando se havia infecção, certificando-se de que os pontos não se abririam e mantendo a febre baixa... Eu não quero ser responsável por fazer esse trabalho todo pra nada.

Daryl abriu a boca para lhe lembrar, pela segunda vez, que não precisava de babás cuidando dele, que sabia muito bem como cuidar de si mesmo, e que aquela não era a primeira cicatriz marcando seu corpo. Mas ele entendeu, embora não tenha demonstrado, que o povo de Hilltop tinha demonstrado compaixão real por ele e seu povo, e não queria alimentar aquela imagem ingrata que eles provavelmente já tinham dele.

 

***

 

Eram quase quatro da tarde quando finalmente voltaram para a casa. Jesus jogou o casaco de couro sobre uma mesa e se deixou cair no sofá da sala com um gemido alto. Daryl sentou-se em uma poltrona, mas, longe de estar aliviado, ele sentiu um doloroso calafrio em seu ombro enquanto se encostava ali.

\- Dói? - perguntou Jesus.

\- Estou bem.

Jesus revirou os olhos, cansado da atitude afiada do arqueiro.

\- Na mochila há um pequeno kit de primeiros socorros. Devemos trocar o curativo. Você está todo suado e não vai ajudar nada na ferida.

\- Me dá os curativos, vou trocá-lo.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque o que?

\- Por que você não me deixa te ajudar?

Daryl olhou para ele; ele ainda estava meio reclinado no sofá em uma postura relaxada. Mas essa calma não se refletia em seus olhos azuis, que se tornaram escuros quando ele fez a pergunta. Era como se ele estivesse falando sobre outra coisa, mas Daryl não podia dizer com certeza, então ele balançou a cabeça e respondeu:

\- Porque eu posso fazer isso sozinho.

Para sua surpresa, Jesus não só não o pressionou como também se levantou do sofá e saiu do cômodo. Quando ele voltou, colocou um pequeno kit na mesa de café e o deixou sozinho.

Daryl olhou por cima de seu ombro. Do seu assento, ele podia ver a porta da cozinha e ele ouviu Jesus em movimento ali dentro, provavelmente tirando algum alimento da mochila. Não parecia que ele tinha qualquer intenção de voltar para a sala de estar, mas mesmo assim, o arqueiro pegou o kit, subiu as escadas e entrou no banheiro.

Depois de passar um longo tempo tentando trocar os curativos, e mal conseguindo enrolá-los ao redor de seu ombro, Daryl ouviu uma batida na porta.

\- Tudo certo? - Jesus perguntou do outro lado.

Daryl soltou um palavrão para si mesmo.

\- Estou quase terminando.

\- Você está _quase_ terminando? Pelo amor de Deus, Daryl, você está aí há mais de meia hora. Por que você não me deixa te ajudar? Eu estou com fome e acho que seria rude da minha parte comer sozinho, e tenho certeza que você quer comer alguma coisa também.

O arqueiro não respondeu e continuou tentando fazer um curativo no ombro o melhor que podia. Do outro lado da porta, ele podia ouvir Jesus se mover; imaginou-o colocando as mãos nos quadris, impaciente.

\- Ok... Eu vou entrar.

Daryl sentou-se perto do vaso sanitário, mas Jesus não entrou imediatamente. Ele achou que o escoteiro estivesse esperando do outro lado por uma resposta negativa, mas o arqueiro apenas esperou por ele, sentado na beira da banheira.

Quando a porta começou a se abrir, o arqueiro se arrependeu de deixar Jesus se juntar a ele no banheiro. Daryl era uma pessoa forte e determinada, que tinha mostrado destemor em muitas ocasiões. Mas por algum motivo, naquele momento, e na presença do outro homem, ele se sentiu pequeno e vulnerável. Ele percebeu que estava prestes a expor algo muito mais pessoal e delicado do que alguma carne suja e suada. O arqueiro estava bem ciente de suas imperfeições, mas tinha aprendido a viver com elas, ou pelo menos, era o que ele achava. Elas já faziam parte dele, disse a si mesmo, parte de quem ele era. No entanto, se havia algo que o dominava sobre o fato de alguém vê-las, era, acima de tudo, ter que se lembrar de por que elas estavam lá.

Jesus parou na entrada. Daryl abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o chão de azulejos.

\- Tem alguma coisa errada? - Jesus perguntou lentamente.

\- Não. Troca essa merda e vamos comer - grunhiu Daryl.

Milagrosamente, o tagarela não respondeu a ele. Em vez disso, ele apenas apontou para a tampa do vaso sanitário para que ele se sentasse, e começou a desfazer a bagunça enfaixada em seu ombro.

\- Você limpou o suor da área?

\- Você acha que sou um idiota?

\- Não, estou apenas fazendo uma pergunta.

\- Sim, eu limpei - o arqueiro disse, suavizando seu tom.

Jesus abriu o pequeno kit e pegou alguns curativos novos. Ele colocou um curativo sobre a ferida na frente e depois se moveu para fazer o mesmo na parte de trás. Daryl sentiu sua respiração se acelerar e todo seu corpo se enrijeceu. Então esperou ansiosamente a reação do outro homem, mas por alguns segundos que pareciam mais minutos, ele não ouviu ou notou nada. Parecia que o tagarela havia desaparecido atrás dele. Ele imaginou Jesus observando atentamente as enormes cicatrizes espalhadas como garras ao longo de suas costas. O arqueiro teve vontade de se virar e apressar o outro homem para terminar o que estava ele fazendo, mas então ele sentiu dedos quentes em sua pele.

Daryl não conseguiu relaxar - apesar do silêncio prevalecente -, enquanto Jesus colocava o outro curativo e terminava de enfaixar a área ao redor da ferida. Talvez fosse porque ele sabia que seu silêncio era intencional, e ele deveria sentir-se grato pela falta de interferência da pessoa que ele considerava _tagarela_. Um tagarela que estava repentinamente poupando palavras. E aquele fato, por alguma razão, incomodou Daryl muito mais do que ele poderia pensar.

\- Um ponto se abriu - Jesus disse o livrando de seus devaneios - Alex não vai levar isso muito bem.

A menção ao enfermeiro fez Daryl sentir uma estranha pitada de realidade em seu estômago. Ele não entendia por que, ou o que significava, mas de repente sentiu-se fisicamente e emocionalmente nu.

\- Eu digo que foi minha culpa.

\- Claro que foi culpa sua. Mas eu deixei você vir, então as desculpas são inúteis agora. Pronto. - Jesus se moveu e pegou o kit - Vamos comer alguma coisa. Há muito a ser feito antes de irmos.

Daryl não esqueceu o fato de que, enquanto falava Jesus não se voltou para encará-lo. Então o escoteiro saiu do banheiro e desceu, oferecendo-lhe alguma privacidade que ele não tinha certeza se realmente queria naquele momento.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul esperou pacientemente na cozinha até que Daryl descesse e se juntasse a ele para uma refeição rápida, na esperança de sair daquele lugar o mais rapidamente possível.

Ele culpou o estresse acumulado durante os últimos dias, o calor e a falta de sono, enquanto a fadiga se agarrou a seus músculos como uma sanguessuga. Mas seu corpo não era a única coisa que parecia se desligar da realidade às vezes; ele estava ciente de que sua mente estava trabalhando em uma taxa muito mais lenta do que o normal. Ele se culpava pela sua exaustão física, mas ele não podia enganar ninguém, nem a ele mesmo; era aquele arqueiro, com sua atitude defensiva e raivosa, que estava consumindo o combustível de seu cérebro.

Ele queria sair dali e fugir daquele homem que estava testando sua vivacidade o tanto quanto podia. Ele precisava descansar seu corpo e sua mente. Houve alguns momentos em que ele pensou em ir embora e deixar Daryl ali, mesmo que por algumas horas. Talvez assim, o arqueiro reconsiderasse sua atitude.

Mas isso foi antes de entrar no banheiro e ver aquele homem rude e mal-humorado encolhendo-se como um filhote assustado, da mesma forma que o gato tinha feito na farmácia a uma mão que só procurou dar uma pequena ajuda. Um animal enjaulado, disposto a acusar qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar dele. Alguém que não conseguia entender seus sentimentos, e não acreditava que nada e nem ninguém poderia lhe fazer algum bem.

Ele viu as cicatrizes marcando suas costas, e sua garganta ficou seca e apertada naquele momento. Ele gostaria de ter perguntado, e sabia que, em qualquer outro momento e talvez com qualquer outra pessoa, ele teria feito isso. Mas ele sentira a rigidez de seus músculos, e a maneira como ele tinha cravado os olhos no chão, envolto em uma vergonha injusta. Ele não era capaz de imaginar quem poderia ter feito algo assim com Daryl, e embora tivesse certeza de que o dano físico estava completamente enterrado, era óbvio que a dor emocional se apegara a ele, sem pressa em deixá-lo escapar.

Ele ouviu passos pesados na escada e logo depois Daryl apareceu na cozinha. O arqueiro se sentou e começou a comer como se estivesse morrendo de fome, sem sequer esperar por ele. Paul olhou para ele por alguns segundos, então olhou para sua própria comida e de repente ele não estava mais com fome.

\- Você vai comer isso? - Perguntou Daryl depois de um tempo. Paul empurrou sua comida para ele sem dizer uma palavra - Eu estive pensando - Daryl disse depois de um momento de silêncio - Devíamos tomar um caminho diferente, procurar uma estrada secundária e evitar pistas de terra.

Paul assentiu lentamente.

\- Sim, você está certo. - Ele deu uma olhada rápida para o arqueiro e então começou a coletar as sobras - Também acho que devíamos abandonar a ideia de procurar um carro maior, se eles estiverem por aqui, nós deveríamos pegar um mais leve e rápido. Nós levaremos o essencial e armazenaremos o resto para outra hora.

\- Outra hora você pode vir sozinho? - perguntou Daryl com voz rouca, sem tirar os olhos de sua refeição.

Paul não respondeu, ele simplesmente se levantou e enfiou a mão na mochila.

\- Aqui - ele disse colocando uma pílula sobre a mesa - Eu sei que está doendo.

\- Estou bem. Não devíamos desperdiçar os remédios.

\- Ninguém vai dar falta de uma mísera pílula, Daryl. Além disso, eu preciso ter certeza de que não vou ter que ouvir você choramingar durante a viagem.

Daryl virou-se para olhá-lo, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Paul deixou a cozinha.

 

***

 

Demorou quase três horas para carregar tudo no carro. Da clínica de ginecologia eles finalmente só levaram alguns utensílios de trabalho e deixaram o resto em um lugar seguro. Em seguida, eles fizeram o passeio em torno das farmácias, onde eles alegremente descobriram que o gato, na verdade, tinha voltado para comer o biscoito. Com relação aos remédios, eles tiveram que reorganizar as caixas para levar apenas o que Harlan tinha listado. E embora, infelizmente, eles não tivessem encontrado tudo da lista, o saque fora muito mais substancial do que eles esperavam.

Paul terminou organizar tudo porta-malas do 4x4, enquanto Daryl sentava no banco do passageiro estudando os mapas.

\- Essa parece ser uma boa rota - disse Daryl quando Paul sentou no banco do motorista - É o caminho mais longo, mas parece seguro.

\- Quão longo?

\- Cerca de cento e vinte milhas.

\- Cento e vinte milhas? Não mesmo. Isso significa mais duas horas dirigindo, o que somaria um total de seis horas - Paul sacudiu a cabeça - Está ficando escuro. Se dirigirmos de noite, ficaremos expostos. Teríamos que esperar até amanhã e...

\- Vamos esperar então - Paul virou-se para encarar o arqueiro com uma sobrancelha erguida - O que? Maggie está bem, certo? São apenas mais algumas horas. Vamos sair ao nascer do sol, e durante o dia podemos explorar no caminho.

Paul se acomodou no assento. Ele não queria ficar, mas estava ciente de que logo a noite escorreria por eles e dirigir na escuridão sob a proteção de dois simples faróis, e com os Saviors espreitando por ali como predadores, não era uma boa ideia não importava qual caminho eles escolhessem.

\- Ok - Paul disse calmamente - Sim, você está certo. Eu não acho que eles estejam nos esperando em Hilltop tão cedo de qualquer maneira. Além do mais, tivemos sorte. Vamos voltar para a casa e esperar o amanhecer.

Depois de esconder o carro em uma garagem próxima, os dois homens voltaram para a casa que havia se tornado seu refúgio durante o dia anterior. Eles ainda tinham algum pão e Paul o ofereceu a Daryl, mas ele o recusou, assegurando-lhe que não estava com fome.

A noite em breve cobriu tudo, permitindo que o luar tingisse timidamente o ambiente com seus tons de prata.

Quando Paul passou pelo quarto de Daryl, ele encontrou o arqueiro sentado na mesma cadeira onde adormeceu na noite anterior. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ele olhava pensativamente para a noite.

\- Você sente falta? - perguntou Paul. Daryl virou-se com uma expressão confusa - Do mundo... O que era antes.

O arqueiro olhou para a escuridão que reinava além da janela. Paul não tinha certeza se o homem estava ponderando uma resposta ou simplesmente não se importava em lhe oferecer uma. Então Daryl encolheu os ombros.

\- Não sei - disse ele num tom contemplativo - Você?

A pergunta o pegou desprevenido. Ele achava que o homem estava apenas sendo educado, mas ele estava falando com Daryl no final das contas. Duvidava que o arqueiro se preocupasse com boas maneiras ou estivesse mesmo interessado no que ele tinha a dizer. Paul hesitou por um segundo, mas quando ele abriu a boca novamente à resposta foi firme e simples:

\- Não.

O escoteiro podia sentir os olhos de Daryl cravados em suas costas quando ele saiu e se dirigiu para o outro quarto onde passaria a noite. Paul sentou-se na cama, ansioso para descansar um pouco antes de voltar à estrada. Ele fechou os olhos, mas sabia que dormir seria uma tarefa complicada. Havia muitas coisas correndo em sua mente, e por um momento ele ficou tonto.

Ele pensou no povo de Alexandria, em Rick e em seu terrível estado emocional. Sobre Maggie e o difícil caminho que a aguarda. Pensou em Negan e nos Saviors, e em seu forte desejo de poder. Gregory e como suas falhas como líder tinha enfraquecido Hilltop. Pensou no seu povo e na sua vulnerabilidade. Ele pensou em Alex e em como ele era injusto com ele. E também pensou em Daryl e na culpa que o fez se mover por esse mundo caótico como uma galinha sem cabeça.

A culpa.

A imagem de Abbie apagou todos os outros pensamentos. Paul colocou as mãos no rosto dele com um profundo suspiro. Depois, sentou-se na cama e olhou pela janela, olhando para a lua, concentrando toda a sua atenção naquele farol brilhante e silenciosamente pedindo que apressasse a sua descida do céu, para que o sol lhes proporcionasse uma nova oportunidade de ir em frente.

 

***

\- Ei, Bela Adormecida. Vamos.

Paul não abriu os olhos quando ouviu a voz de Daryl. Tinha-o ouvido sair de seu quarto e espreitar um pouco até que parou em sua porta.

Ele calculou que ele tinha adormecido por algumas horas. No final, a fadiga tinha sido mais forte do que sua mente, e ele tinha caído em um sono profundo que veio acompanhado de algumas memórias distorcidas que não confortou seu breve descanso. Tinha acordado abruptamente, desorientado; ele levou alguns segundos para se recompor. Quando finalmente o fez, e depois de verificar que não havia outro movimento na casa, fechou os olhos novamente, deixando o silêncio encher os ouvidos com uma intensa calma. E foi assim que ele passou as horas até que o arqueiro se levantou com os primeiros raios de sol.

\- A Bela Adormecida precisava de um beijo para acordar - disse Paul com os olhos ainda fechados.

\- Você já está acordado - ele resmungou.

Paul sorriu quando ouviu os passos de Daryl na escada. Ele se juntou a ele na varanda pouco depois. O arqueiro estava esperando por ele, fumando.

\- Eu acho que hábitos de vida saudáveis não são para o Apocalipse.

\- Quem diabos se importa com isso quando uma bala, uma flecha ou uma porra de um taco, estão esperando em cada esquina?

Paul sabia que a menção da flecha não era casual. Foi assim que Denise, a médica de Alexandria, morreu. Um acidente do qual ele foi informado sobre em sua última visita à comunidade. Maggie lhe dissera o quanto Daryl se culpava pelo que acontecera, e era óbvio que ainda o fazia.

O escoteiro respirou fundo deixando o ar úmido da manhã encher seus pulmões. Eu era um dia quente, mas ao contrário do anterior, uma brisa agradável estava correndo, injetando seus músculos com uma energia singular. Ele até se ofereceu para ir buscar o carro enquanto o arqueiro terminava o cigarro.

Eles estavam dirigindo por cerca de vinte minutos, quando Paul viu algo entre as árvores que se alinhavam ao longo da estrada.

\- Olhe aquilo - Ele disse para Daryl, que apesar de conhecer a rota, ainda estava estudando os mapas.

O arqueiro ergueu os olhos e viu dois grandes edifícios ligados uns aos outros à sua direita. Um era mais baixo e alongado, e o outro era mais alto e mais estreito, e em cima dele estavam algumas gigantescas letras corporativas que diziam "FÁBRICA DE ARROZ VARELLA".

Paul desviou rapidamente, tomando a estrada de acesso à fábrica.

\- Você quer ir lá? - perguntou Daryl intrigado.

\- Você tem alguma ideia de quanto tempo arroz dura?

\- Você já viu o tamanho daquele lugar? Quem sabe o que tem dentro e há apenas dois de nós.

Paul ignorou o arqueiro e, depois de abrir o portão de entrada com facilidade, parou o carro atrás de um dos edifícios, escondendo-o de qualquer passageiro curioso que pudesse atravessar aquela estrada exatamente como eles tinham feito.

\- Não temos espaço para pegar o que está lá, mesmo se acharmos alguma coisa. Não era pra você ser o sábio dos dois? - Daryl continuava protestando.

\- Só vou dar uma olhada.

\- Estamos perdendo tempo.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Uma das razões pelas quais eu gosto de viajar sozinho-

\- Você não quer salvar o traseiro de ninguém.

\- Eu salvaria o traseiro de quem quer que precise. Outra coisa é que eu acho que é um incômodo desnecessário. O que eu quero dizer é que quando você viaja sozinho você não tem que responder a ninguém. De qualquer modo, não se preocupe; não vai levar muito tempo, como eu lhe disse, só vou dar uma olhada. Enquanto isso, você pode fazer algo produtivo, tipo impedir que pessoas roubem nosso carro.

Paul saiu do carro e, tal como imaginara, o arqueiro fez o mesmo.

\- Você está louco se você acha que eu vou ficar aqui.

\- Nós tínhamos um acordo.

\- Foda-se.

\- Daryl-

O arqueiro ignorou Paul e caminhou resolutamente para a porta do que parecia ser a área de produção. Paul sacudiu a cabeça e o seguiu.

\- Você tem sorte de ter um ombro ferido, caso contrário eu não estaria fazendo exceções que só desperdiçam meu tempo - disse o escoteiro, juntando-se a ele.

Paul aproximou-se das portas de aço e bateu-as repetidamente. Os dois homens esperaram em silêncio por um tempo sem ouvir nada. Paul olhou para Daryl franzindo o cenho, mas então eles ouviram algo, era um som sibilante distante, aumentando gradualmente. O escoteiro se aproximou da porta tentando ouvir melhor, e ele estava prestes a dizer algo quando um barulho vindo de dentro os surpreendeu.

O escoteiro recuou imediatamente

\- Merda...

Ambos fixaram os olhos nas portas. Os golpes se intensificavam com o passar dos segundos e os grunhidos e gritos tornavam-se cada vez mais ensurdecedores.

\- Merda, quantos deles estão lá? - perguntou Daryl.

\- Eu não sei, mas o barulho pode atrair outros - disse Paul.

\- Vamos.

Paul olhou ao redor, mostrando grande relutância.

\- Pode haver uma tonelada de comida lá dentro, vou tentar olhar através de uma das janelas.

\- Que inferno, você... - Daryl esfregou seu rosto com uma mão - Ok, eu preciso de uma arma.

\- Pensei que tivesse uma.

Daryl mostrou-lhe sua única forma de defesa e Paul bufou; ele não estava surpreso de que o arqueiro tivesse mentido para ele.

\- Você deveria estar no carro - protestou o escoteiro.

\- Eu preciso de alguma coisa, de qualquer jeito. Eu não posso fazer merda nenhuma com essa maldita faca.

Relutantemente Paul desembainhou uma de suas facas e entregou-lhe.

\- Não se mexa - disse Paul.

Então, deixando Daryl lá, Paul correu para um enorme recipiente que foi colocado ao lado de uma das paredes. Ele saltou sobre ele e subiu uma escada de emergência que ziguezagueou através da frente do edifício. De lá, ele alcançou uma pequena janela aberta, sentou-se no peitoril dela e se inclinou cuidadosamente para ver o que havia dentro. Era um grande espaço aberto cheio de máquinas e tubos emaranhados em todo o chão. Mas, além de seu olhar abandonado, a fábrica parecia estar intacta. Ele então voltou sua atenção para a porta principal e observou com desgosto o grande grupo de walkers que se aglomeravam desesperadamente na porta, atraídos pelo barulho e conduzidos pela fome voraz.

\- Quantos? - Ele ouviu a voz de Daryl.

Eles estavam tão abarrotados que era quase impossível distingui-los individualmente.

\- Uma dúzia... Talvez mais - disse ele.

Ele não conseguia ouvi-lo bem de lá de cima, mas tinha certeza de que Daryl soltara um palavrão.

\- Desça daí, esquece - disse o arqueiro olhando nervosamente.

\- Não se preocupe, eu tenho tudo sob controle.

\- O que?

\- Continue batendo na porta.

\- Que porra você vai-

Com seus protestos assobiando ao fundo, Paul escorregou pela janela e entrou na fábrica.

 

***

 

Daryl golpeou as portas de metal, enquanto blasfemava irritado pela direção errada em que a viagem tinha tomado. Eles estavam indo bem, eles estavam retornando com uma boa carga de remédios. A estrada, apesar de ser uma rota secundária, estava em perfeito estado, por isso as milhas extras não foi um grande problema. Por que eles tiveram que parar? Sim, a comida era importante, mas não a sua prioridade naquele momento. Eles podiam estar na estrada ganhando tempo, e ainda assim ali estava ele, batendo a porra daquela porta como um idiota porque aquele maldito tagarela tinha decidido entrar furtivamente em uma fábrica, cheia de walkers, sozinho.

De repente, algo do outro lado chamou sua atenção. Os sons guturais dos mortos afogaram outro tipo de gemidos, mas ele podia ouvir claramente. Aquele idiota estava lutando contra eles; ele podia imaginá-lo cavando sua faca afiada em seus crânios podres. Daryl foi rápido para bater as portas ainda mais forte, tentando desviar a atenção dos que ainda estavam vivos, e dar a Jesus alguma vantagem.

Então ele ouviu um barulho alto acompanhado por um gemido esquisito, e então ele não ouviu nada mais, apenas um silêncio estranho.

Por alguns segundos, talvez alguns minutos, ele não pôde ouvir mais nada além do canto de pássaros despreocupados. Daryl sentiu seu coração acelerar e sua mão agarrou firmemente o punho da faca que Jesus lhe dera.

\- Onde você está? - Ele gritou. Mas nada parecia se mover do outro lado - Seu idiota, eu sabia-

Um súbito grasnido alarmou o arqueiro. Ele recuou quase que inadvertidamente, enquanto as portas se abriam, deslizando para ambos os lados e revelando a figura de Jesus. O escoteiro ainda estava usando sua bandana, salpicada de sangue, sobre seu rosto.

Daryl deu uma olhada atrás dele para os corpos decompostos e fedorentos inermes no chão. Então ele voltou sua atenção para o outro homem, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente com cada respiração profunda, como um lembrete do que havia acontecido ali, mas seus olhos mostravam o reflexo de um sorriso satisfeito escondido sob o tecido creme.

\- Tudo limpo - disse Jesus.

Daryl aproximou-se dele e empurrou-o com força.

\- Seu maldito idiota! Eles poderiam ter te matado!

Jesus piscou surpreso com a atitude do arqueiro, mas sua expressão permaneceu calma enquanto trazia a bandana pra baixo.

\- Calma, eu tinha tudo sob controle - respondeu calmamente.

Daryl resmungou.

\- Não deveríamos estar aqui, deveríamos estar na estrada. Isso é uma droga. E se eles tivessem te mordido? Como eu ia te ajudar?

Daryl notou que Jesus moveu seus lábios para dizer algo, mas as palavras não se materializaram. Embora ele soubesse, porque ele podia ver através dos seus olhos de cristal, que as palavras estavam lá, em sua mente, e se eles não saíram daquela grande boca dele, certamente era porque ele estava mordendo a língua.

O arqueiro não era estúpido; ele estava mais que ciente de que ele não era a melhor pessoa para repreender qualquer um sobre as atitudes imprudentes e estava mais do que certo de que Jesus estava prestes a lançar seus dardos na mesma direção. Em vez disso, o escoteiro se virou e entrou na fábrica.

\- Espera no carro, não vou demorar muito.

\- De jeito nenhum.

\- Olha - disse ele, virando-se para olhá-lo - Você tem razão, foi uma coisa estúpida de se fazer e foi tudo eu. Você não tem que assumir responsabilidades pelas quais não pediu. Confia em mim, volte para o carro. Eu voltarei logo.

Apesar de suas palavras, Daryl seguiu Jesus dentro da fábrica. O olheiro sacudiu a cabeça, mas não disse mais nada. Eles passaram pelas grandes cubas de aço com grandes tubos conectados com algumas máquinas automáticas. Há não muito tempo atrás, aquele enorme espaço era preenchido pelo som agitado do trabalho diário. Agora era apenas um esqueleto de concreto que ficava adormecido.

\- Olha isso - disse Jesus, apontando para uma porta com a legenda "ENFERMARIA" em seu quadro.

Eles se se aproximaram dela e o explorador, com uma faca na mão, abriu a porta lentamente. Depois de se certificar de que não havia nada que pudesse atacá-los por dentro, eles entraram. Era uma pequena sala; no meio havia uma mesa e um par de cadeiras. À direita, contra a parede, havia uma maca, e no lado oposto havia alguns armários e prateleiras. Jesus forçou os armários de metal e, por dentro, encontrou alguns equipamentos médicos, seringas seladas, tubos de testes e algumas vacinas para tratar possíveis acidentes.

\- Procura um saco, vamos levar tudo isso.

Depois de esvaziarem a enfermaria, os dois homens continuaram a explorar o andar térreo da fábrica, até chegarem a uma porta dupla, onde havia uma placa anunciando o depósito. Assim como tinha feito anteriormente, Jesus veio para a frente para verificar se a área estava clara. Ele cuidadosamente deslizou uma das portas abertas.

\- Ah, meu deus... - ele disse com espanto, e então ele moveu a porta completamente - Olha só pra isso.

Sua voz era suave, mas não conseguia esconder seu entusiasmo, e não era de se admirar. Daryl deu um passo à frente e viu com fascínio as montanhas de sacos de arroz amontoados em grupos ao longo de toda a planta. Ninguém tinha tocado aquilo desde que o mundo tinha desmoronado e tudo agora era deles.

Jesus entrou primeiro e tocou os sacos como se duvidasse de que fossem reais. O arqueiro se juntou a ele; estudando o saque que acabavam de encontrar e ele não podia deixar de sentir a emoção do escoteiro. Era uma descoberta importante e ele não tinha dúvidas sobre isso. Os dois olharam um para o outro e sorriram como duas criancinhas.

\- Com tudo isso, não só podemos fornecer para Hilltop e Alexandria, mas como também à Negan.

\- Negan? Foda-se ele.

\- Daryl, meu povo trabalha duro para cumprir o acordo que temos com os Saviors. Isso poderia aliviá-los de um fardo importante.

Daryl desviou o olhar. Ele supôs que Jesus estivesse certo. Na verdade, ele sabia que ele estava certo. Hilltop estava trabalhando para os Saviors desde o início e agora eles também estavam trabalhando para eles. Obviamente, o acordo que tinham com Alexandria não tinha nada a ver com o acordo que tinham alcançado com Negan. O que lhe lembrava de que sua comunidade estava agora sob as ordens daquele lunático. O mesmo filho da puta que matou Glenn a sangue frio, na frente de todos eles.

\- Vamos dar uma olhada e encontrar outra saída. Então vamos proteger este lugar para que ninguém mais possa entrar - disse Jesus.

\- Isto está abandonado há anos.

\- Sim, mas é melhor não correr riscos. Você nunca sabe quando alguém pode aparecer do nada com um monte de fogos de artifício.

O arqueiro lançou a Jesus um olhar desdenhoso, e depois eles se separaram e caminharam entre as fileiras formadas pela pilha de sacos. Daryl examinou com assombro a quantidade de comida que tinham diante deles. Ele não podia sequer imaginar como eles iriam transportar tudo aquilo. Eles precisavam de um veículo grande, e aquela não era a melhor opção se quisessem passar despercebidos. Qualquer um poderia detê-los ao longo do caminho, ou pior: segui-los. A outra opção era deixar tudo lá, como se fosse seu próprio armazém; infelizmente, o tagarela estava certo, era um risco não só porque alguém poderia interceptá-los na estrada, mas também porque poderiam encontrar o lugar assim como o par tinha, e esvaziá-lo.

Os dois homens se encontraram novamente no final; na frente deles havia uma grande porta seccional.

\- Esta deve ser a porta de carregamento.

Jesus tentou abri-la, mas como ele imaginava, estava fechada. Ele olhou ao redor e viu uma caixa pequena ao lado das portas; ele abriu e examinou os cabos.

\- Você era um ladrão ou algo na sua outra vida? - perguntou Daryl.

Jesus sorriu ao cortar alguns cabos, acionou uma alavanca manual e finalmente abriu a porta.

\- Chaveiro.

\- Sério?

\- Não, mas teria sido divertido.

Daryl olhou para fora e entrecerrou os olhos como se tivesse esquecido que ainda era dia.

\- Nós podemos levar alguns sacos agora, então fechamos tudo e voltamos outro dia.

O arqueiro estava prestes a aceitar o plano, mas depois ouviu um barulho atrás deles. Aqueles gemidos que eles estavam ficando tão acostumados.

\- Você disse que o lugar estava limpo - protestou Daryl.

\- Este andar sim, mas o edifício está conectado com o outro.

Jesus foi adiante dele para ver quantos walkers os haviam seguido.

\- Merda...

Daryl aproximou-se rapidamente dele e com pavor viu o grande grupo de walkers entrando no armazém. Ele olhou para Jesus, que já estava empunhando sua faca e olhando em volta, provavelmente inventando um plano em sua cabeça.

\- Ok... - Jesus disse, tentando parecer calmo - Temos de atraí-los para fora daqui e selar a loja contra qualquer pessoa ou qualquer coisa que venha dentro. Você sai e fecha a porta e eu vou cuidar deles.

\- Você está louco? Você já viu quantos são?

\- Daryl, não tenho tempo para discutir com você. Saia daqui e volta para o carro.

Jesus falou calmamente, mas ele endureceu seu tom mais do que o que era habitual para ele. Isso não foi suficiente para persuadir Daryl. Havia muitos walkers e era impossível que ele pudesse contê-los sozinho. Ele não iria virar e voltar para o carro como a porra de um covarde enquanto o outro homem arriscava sua vida para ele e seu povo.

\- Daryl, nós não-

Mas o arqueiro não ouviu, ele correu para a horda de seres que estavam ansiosos para matá-los indiscriminadamente.

\- Daryl! Porra!

Daryl não era canhoto, então ele lutou para se adaptar a ter que usar o braço esquerdo para apunhalar a faca contra o crânio daqueles walkers. Ele havia matado dois ou três, não tinha certeza, e ele havia feito isso com bastante facilidade, mas ele sentiu que seus movimentos estavam desajeitados e lentos. Aquela não tinha sido uma boa ideia, e ele se amaldiçoou por sua estúpida incapacidade. Se não fosse por seu ombro, ele estaria lutando com total confiança. Mas naquele momento ele se sentiu como um novato ingênuo que não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Ele olhou ao redor para ver se Jesus estava com ele, mas não o viu. Depois, deu uma rápida olhada atrás dele e pensou ter visto o escoteiro correr pela porta de carregamento.

Aquela tinha que ser uma piada de merda; ele tinha ido embora. Ele tinha deixado-o sozinho.

Ele queria voltar, mas era tarde demais, então ele não tinha outra opção a não ser encontrar um intervalo entre eles para deixar o armazém e tentar sair de lá. Mas havia muitos walkers, muitos, de onde diabos eles tinham vindo?

Ele continuou implacavelmente brandindo sua faca, mas seus movimentos se tornaram mais lentos a cada tentativa. Ele também notou que estava tendo problemas para pensar claramente; ele só era capaz de ver as mãos e dentes em todos os lugares.

De repente, ouviu um som estranho, como tiros vindos do outro lado da fábrica. Fogos de artifício, ele tinha certeza disso. Ele respirou fundo e imaginou com algum alívio que Jesus tinha entrado pela porta principal e estava tentando atrair a atenção dos walkers para distraí-los. Por enquanto, parecia funcionar. De repente, um grupo deles perdeu o interesse por ele e virou-se para o ruído estranho que reverberava com um eco profundo pelo chão.

Daryl lutou contra mais dois walkers, e então ele conseguiu abrir um espaço e sair do pântano que o tinha aprisionado. Quando finalmente saiu do armazém, viu que Jesus tinha fechado a porta principal e se movia rapidamente, deixando uma fuga de cadáveres atrás dele. Mas ainda havia muitos walkers. Naquele momento, ambos sabiam que era impossível livrar-se de todos eles, e a única solução era deixá-los trancados na área de produção e isolar o armazém.

Quando Jesus fez o seu caminho, Daryl tentou distrair um grupo deles para mantê-los longe da loja.

\- Volte para dentro!

Ele ouviu Jesus gritando enquanto se movia rapidamente. Daryl cedeu a suas ordens, matando e esquivando os walkers, e começou a fazer o seu caminho de volta para o armazém. Algo aconteceu naquele momento; ele não podia ver o que era, mas um segundo Jesus estava lá e no outro estava no chão com dois daqueles seres sobre ele, e outros avançando em sua direção.

\- Merda...

Daryl queria ir até lá e ajudá-lo, mas ele estava cercado de novo.

\- Não, sai daqui!

O arqueiro derrubou três walkers e, ainda lutando, tentou decidir o que fazer em seguida: ouvir Jesus e voltar para o depósito ou tentar lhe dar uma mão. O escoteiro matou dois deles, mas havia outro grupo que quase caiu sobre ele. Daryl então assistiu em horror quando uma daquelas coisas enfiou os dentes no braço direito de Jesus. O escoteiro gemeu ao contato inesperado, mas finalmente conseguiu esfaquear a cabeça dele.

Algo clicou dentro de Daryl naquele momento. Ele não podia correr como um covarde, ele tinha que ajudar o outro homem. Ele tinha que agir como tinha feito em tantas ocasiões. Ele sabia que poderia fazê-lo. Mas a adrenalina não era suficiente e quando ele ergueu o braço direito, mal percebendo o que estava fazendo, sentiu uma profunda dor que percorreu cada centímetro de seu corpo.

\- Corre! - ele ouviu.

Daryl ergueu os olhos e viu Jesus, que de alguma forma conseguira se levantar e sair da armadilha, mas a dor o deixou tão atordoado que não percebeu que um dos walkers tinha agarrado seu braço e estava prestes a mordê-lo quando Jesus o tirou dali. O explorador agarrou Daryl e praticamente o arrastou, empurrando-o para o armazém.

O arqueiro tropeçou contra algo, ele não viu o que era, mas percebeu que os gritos dos walkers estavam se afogando atrás da porta. Ele ouviu o som de algo semelhante a correntes e ele deduziu que Jesus estava bloqueando a entrada para que nada mais pudesse entrar lá. Ele não o ouviu reclamar nem mesmo respirar; ele só podia ouvi-lo correr de um lado para o outro como um maníaco. Então ele se lembrou que ele tinha sido mordido, ele viu com seus próprios olhos. Ele entrou em pânico, vislumbrando novamente aqueles dentes sobre seu casaco de couro. Daryl deu uma risadinha. Aquele casaco estúpido, talvez não seja tão estúpido afinal.

Tudo tinha ido horrivelmente errado, e ele não podia deixar de se sentir como um idiota completamente inútil. Aquele merda do Dwight o tinha transformado na porra de um desastre, que não podia sequer tocar a ponta do nariz com seu braço aleijado, e muito menos ajudar a controlar um grande grupo de walkers. Seu ímpeto para fazer algo bom e útil quase matou e Jesus.

Ele sentiu a presença do outro homem atrás dele.

\- O que você pensou que estava fazendo?

Novamente, as palavras dele flutuavam no ar com calma, mas seu tom era tão frio que até o arqueiro obtuso estremeceu.

\- Que diabos você estava pensando, Daryl?

Ele não queria ouvi-lo. Agora não. Não ali. Ele sabia que tinha cometido um grande erro, mas não queria pensar nisso, queria apenas deixar aquele lugar e voltar para Hilltop. Não, o que ele realmente queria era ir para casa, voltar para o seu povo.

\- Daryl...

_Cala a boca._

\- Porra, eles morderam-

Ele sentiu a mão do outro homem em seu braço e sem um segundo para pensar sobre o que estava fazendo, ele se virou e deu um soco na bochecha. A intensa dor que sentiu sobre os nós dos dedos o devolveu à realidade. Viu o escoteiro recuar surpreso, e tropeçar de encontro a uma das pilhas dos sacos, enquanto levava uma mão ao seu rosto.

Enquanto Jesus tentava se recompor, Daryl o observava perplexo. O que ele tinha feito? Ele suspirou, irritado; a situação toda estava sendo demais pra ele. Tudo foi. Talvez Jesus tivesse razão. Talvez a razão pela qual ele insistiu em se juntar a ele nessa viagem não fosse Maggie, talvez ele tenha feito isso por si mesmo em sua ânsia de provar que ele ainda era uma pessoa capaz e decisiva.

Ele se sentiu egoísta e culpado. Ele queria se desculpar. Ele queria se desculpar com seu povo, ele queria pedir desculpas a Maggie e ele queria pedir desculpas ao homem na frente dele, que estava olhando para ele como se ele fosse um completo estranho. Mas as palavras não se formaram completamente em sua garganta.

Ele voltou sua atenção para Jesus, que tinha se movido de onde estava, ainda tocando sua bochecha. Então ele caminhou até ele, seus olhos estavam turvos com uma fúria que ele estava lutando para conter e então, em um gesto que Daryl mal podia registrar, ele arrebatou a faca que ele ainda estava segurando. Daryl esperava que o escoteiro devolvesse o golpe; ele sabia que ele era mais que capaz de fazê-lo. Mas Jesus simplesmente disse:

\- Volte para o carro.


	8. Chapter 8

Depois de bloquear a entrada do armazém, retirar os corpos dos que morreram ali, e embalar cinco sacos de arroz no carro, eles partiram novamente para Hilltop. Paul esperava que não houvesse mais paradas não planejadas; sua prioridade era chegar em casa o mais rápido possível, e esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Quase inconscientemente, ele levou uma mão até sua bochecha. Ele ainda podia sentir latejando justamente onde tinha sido atingido. Paul não era uma pessoa violenta, e embora fosse mais do que capaz de se defender, especialmente em uma luta de mão em mão, ele sempre buscava o confronto físico como a última de suas opções.

Mas ele teria reagido, ele estava totalmente certo de que, em circunstâncias diferentes, ele teria deixado muito claro para o arqueiro, que ninguém jamais colocava a mão nele.

Ele não tinha ideia do que diabos estava se passando na cabeça daquele homem, e nem por que ele sentia a necessidade urgente de demonstrar sua capacidade de não só cuidar de si mesmo, mas também de ajudar os outros. Mas o que aconteceu no depósito não iria acontecer novamente. Paul era compreensivo e paciente, mas mesmo ele, o _Santo_ , tinha alguns limites, e Daryl tinha ido fora dos trilhos.

A tensão do primeiro dia retornou sobre o carro com mais força, se possível, sufocando o ar fresco em torno deles. Paul olhou rapidamente para Daryl, que se recostara no assento e olhava pela janela completamente absorvido. Ele notou que ele estava descansando a mão esquerda sobre o ombro ferido. Era óbvio que ele estava sentindo alguma dor. O escoteiro balançou a cabeça. Por que ele havia deixado-o vir junto? Ele soltou um suspiro exausto. Não importava agora; não havia como voltar atrás.

Eles continuaram o resto da viagem em silêncio, muito para o alívio de ambos; eles vislumbraram as altas muralhas de Hilltop à distância. Eles foram recebidos com as portas abertas e assim que Paul estacionou o carro, ele deu instruções a alguns homens para cuidar dos sacos de arroz e dois outros para ajudá-lo a levar todos os suprimentos médicos para o trailer do hospital.

\- Obrigado pessoal, vocês podem ir agora - disse Paul, uma vez que depositaram tudo na enfermaria.

Quando os dois jovens saíram, Paul viu que Daryl os tinha seguido e estava perto da porta.

\- Estão de volta! - Paul se virou quando ouviu Alex, que saiu de trás do divisor de quarto que escondia seu escritório minúsculo - Vocês dois parecem cansados. O que trouxeram?

Alex pulou sobre os sacos e caixas sem nem sequer dar-lhes tempo para responder.

\- Muitas coisas, não tudo da lista, infelizmente. Onde está Harlan?

\- Ele está com a Maggie-

\- Alguma coisa errada? - Daryl apressou-se em perguntar.

\- Não... Ela está bem, cansada, mas ontem ela saiu para passear. Ela parece muito melhor.

\- Estou feliz em ouvir isso - disse Paul.

Alex assentiu com a cabeça, então ele levantou os olhos para lhe dedicar um sorriso, mas seus traços se transformaram em uma expressão de surpresa quando ele colocou seus olhos na bochecha de Paul.

\- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou rapidamente, colocando as mãos no rosto de Paul.

\- Um acidente.

\- Que tipo de acidente?

\- Estávamos cercados por um grande grupo de walkers e as coisas simplesmente saíram do controle, mas como recompensa, encontramos uma fábrica de arroz cheia de comida - Paul sorriu satisfeito com a boa notícia, mas Alex não estava ouvindo.

\- Um vaso sanguíneo está se formando debaixo do seu olho. Dói?

\- Não, não se preocupe. Ei, você pode cuidar disso e mostrar para Harlan? Eu vou ver como a Maggie está e depois deitar por um tempo. Estou bem cansado.

Antes que Alex pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Paul caminhou em direção à porta onde Daryl ainda estava plantado como uma estátua.

\- Ah! E... - disse Paul antes de deixar a enfermaria - Dá uma olhada no ombro dele. Ele tentou me ajudar e acho que ele se machucou.

 

***

 

Alex olhou fixamente a porta por um momento até que fixou seus olhos em Daryl, que permaneceu imóvel no mesmo lugar.

\- Vem aqui e sente-se na maca. Vamos dar uma olhada nesse ombro.

O arqueiro obedeceu e sentou-se na maca ao lado de uma das pequenas janelas espalhadas pelo trailer, que era a única fonte de luz natural.

\- Você pode se despir da cintura para cima?

Daryl hesitou por um segundo, mas então se tocou de que Alex estava cuidando dele desde sua chegada semiconsciente, e provavelmente não era a primeira vez que ele o via nu. Ele tinha certeza de que ele e o médico já haviam visto as cicatrizes e, no entanto, nenhum dissera nada sobre isso.

No entanto, mesmo que Alex tivesse as costas voltadas para ele naquele momento, o arqueiro sentia uma forte sensação de desconforto enquanto tirava o colete e a camisa.

\- Dói agora? - Alex perguntou enquanto se virava para olhar para ele.

\- Um pouco.

\- Vejo que você está com um novo curativo - disse ele em um tom que Daryl só poderia identificar como suspeito - Eu vou tirar isso e dar uma olhada na ferida. Há um pouco de sangue no curativo em suas costas.

Daryl ficou completamente quieto enquanto o enfermeiro fazia seu trabalho.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Hm?

\- Você fez algum movimento repentino, você caiu...

\- Movimento repentino... Eu acho...

\- Onde está a sua tipoia?

\- No quarto.

\- Sei... - ele disse, com um tom entediado - Daryl, eu entendo que você é uma pessoa ativa, mas para curar uma ferida como esta, o tempo e a paciência são necessários. A ferida vai curar mal se você forçar as coisas e você provavelmente perderá mobilidade em seu braço. - Alex esperou um segundo, mas Daryl não disse nada - Eu vejo que um ponto se abriu, não parece ruim, nós poderíamos consertá-lo com adesivo cirúrgico, mas eu prefiro esperar a opinião de Harlan. Enquanto isso, eu vou limpar a área e colocar um curativo novo.

Havia algo na maneira monótona que Alex estava se dirigindo a ele, que estava incomodando Daryl. Não tinha certeza se o enfermeiro estava cansado de lidar com ele, ou se suspeitava de que algo estava errado.

\- Pronto - disse ele, em seguida abrindo um armário e tirando uma pílula de uma garrafa de plástico - Tome isso depois de comer alguma coisa. Isso ajudará a aliviar a dor no seu ombro... E na sua mão.

Daryl cobriu a mão esquerda quase que imediatamente. Ele já havia notado que seus nós dos dedos estavam vermelhos e inchados.

Por um momento o arqueiro desviou o olhar em constrangimento, mas com a segurança de não ter que dar qualquer tipo de explicação para o homem à sua frente, ele se virou para fixar seus olhos desafiadores em Alex. O enfermeiro, no entanto, não mostrou sinais de se sentir intimidado pela forma como ele o encarava.

\- Eu entendo que você está passando por maus bocados agora, Daryl Dixon, mas espero que você entenda que a hospitalidade desta comunidade tem seus limites - disse Alex, gravemente - Paul é uma pessoa amada aqui, e se essas pessoas descobrirem que você fez alguma coisa com ele, eles não vão hesitar, por um segundo, em levá-lo para fora dessas paredes. Eu não vou dizer nada desta vez, porque eu sei que ele não iria querer que eu fizesse isso. Mas se passar pela sua mente colocar a mão nele novamente, eu vou ser o primeiro a pedir para que você seja expulso daqui - ele fez uma pausa para se certificar de que Daryl estava escutando-o atentamente - Vou dizer a Harlan para dar uma olhada em você. Nós acabamos por aqui, você pode ir agora.

Alex se virou e se escondeu novamente, atrás do divisor da sala.

 

***

 

Paul não estava esperando ninguém, e não se se virou para ver quem tinha entrado no quarto quando ouviu a porta. Depois de deixar a enfermaria, ele havia mostrado a maleta de brinquedos médicos para as crianças que a receberam com entusiasmo. Depois foi ver Maggie, e para sua surpresa ele a encontrou no terraço principal da casa. Seus olhos ainda estavam mostrando uma profunda tristeza, mas ela parecia muito mais forte e pronta para lutar do que nos dias anteriores. Depois de uma breve conversa, ele tomou um banho rápido e foi para seu quarto. A água quente conseguiu relaxá-lo, mas não o suficiente para ajudá-lo a dormir. Então, ele decidiu se refugiar em um livro.

\- Pensei que você ia dormir.

Alex aproximou-se dele, colocou algumas coisas no criado-mudo e sentou-se na beira da cama.

\- Eu também, mas minha mente não para de trabalhar; está difícil dormir, então eu pensei que seria uma boa ideia me distrair com alguma leitura.

\- _Vinte Mil Léguas Submarinas_... Não é um pouco longe demais?

\- Não longe o bastante...

Alex sorriu e então tirou o livro de suas mãos.

\- Eu estava lendo isso - protestou Paul.

\- Você pode ler mais tarde, agora me deixa dar uma olhada nesse olho.

O enfermeiro aproximou-se um pouco mais e inclinou-se para ver melhor o hematoma.

\- Você é médico agora? - Paul brincou.

\- Eu passo muito tempo com Harlan, aprendi algumas coisas.

\- Eu estou bem.

\- Você tem um hematoma grande na bochecha e debaixo do olho.

\- Sim, eu vi. Mas não se preocupe, não dói.

Alex o ignorou e começou a vasculhar as coisas que tinha deixado no criado-mudo, depois tirou um tubo de plástico e aplicou um pouco do conteúdo na parte de trás de sua mão.

\- O que é isso? - perguntou Paul.

\- Uma pomada. Vai ajudar a não ficar mais feio.

\- É isso que te preocupa? Que está _feio_?

\- Cala a boca - disse Alex, dando-lhe um tapinha no braço.

Os homens riram silenciosamente enquanto Alex aplicava o gel na área machucada.

\- O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou então.

\- Eu te disse, ficamos cercados e as coisas ficaram um pouco caóticas.

\- E é por isso que ele deu um soco em você?

Paul suspirou, exausto. Ele sabia que as meias-verdades não funcionavam com Alex; ele era muito esperto e observador. Embora tivesse desejado não ter que aprofundar o assunto.

\- Esquece isso - disse Paul, tentando soar afiado.

\- Por que você está criando desculpas por ele? - perguntou frustrado, colocando a pomada de volta na mesa de cabeceira - Primeiro você o deixou ir quando sabia perfeitamente que era um erro, e agora você está tentando minimizar o fato de que ele te deu um soco no rosto.

\- Ele estava se defendendo.

\- De você?

\- De tudo, Alex. Você é uma pessoa muito inteligente, tenho certeza que você já viu por si mesmo que esse homem tem muitos demônios em sua mente.

Alex assentiu levemente.

\- Eu vi que você trocou o curativo dele - disse ele, baixando a voz.

\- O que é isso? Você está com ciúmes, agora?

Alex sorriu amargamente.

\- Aquelas cicatrizes são horríveis... Olha, eu realmente não estou tentando soar como um insensível, é óbvio que ele está arrastando algum trauma, e eu sei que o que aconteceu há poucos dias não está melhorando sua situação. Mas isso não o dá o direito de se comportar do jeito que ele se comporta com as pessoas que estão apenas tentando ajudá-lo.

\- Você está certo - Paul disse, acariciando seu braço suavemente - Eu só... Estou tentando me colocar no lugar dele, só isso.

\- Você é um homem tão bom, Paul Monroe, e é isso que eu mais gosto em você. Além dos seus olhos, dessa barba incrível e do seu cabelo perfeito; eu admiro e invejo sua generosidade, mas não sou tão benevolente e eu prometo que se ele fizer algo assim novamente, vou trocar seus analgésicos por um laxante.

Paul não pôde deixar de rir em voz alta, e ambos riram da explosão superprotetora do enfermeiro.

\- Você veio apenas para falar sobre o Daryl? - Paul perguntou, depois de um momento em que os dois homens ficaram quietos, apreciando a tranquilidade oferecida pela casa.

\- Eu vim ver como você estava fazendo, e eu não estou só falando sobre o que aconteceu recentemente. Amanhã é-

\- Eu sei. Estou bem... Deus, eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que já fazem seis meses.

A voz de Paul tinha perdido sua intensidade em um sussurro amargo.

\- As crianças fizeram uma coroa de flores com o nome dela. Foi ideia deles e é linda.

Paul sorriu triste. Ele não queria falar sobre isso, e Alex percebeu isso também. O enfermeiro limpou a garganta e mudou de posição.

\- Sabe, o Wes tem flertado comigo.

\- Wes? Sério? Eu pensei que ele fosse casado antes de tudo isso.

\- Sim... Mas parece que o novo mundo está trazendo pessoas para fora de suas tocas.

\- E que é que você fez?

\- Você está falando sério?

\- Não sei. Você está me dizendo isso por uma razão, certo? Ou você está esperando que eu fique todo ciumento, agora?

Alex riu.

\- É só que quando ele aparece e começa a me contar todas essas coisas, eu não posso deixar de pensar em você, e em todos os momentos que compartilhamos. Não me leva a mal, Paul, eu sei que você trabalha duro para trazer segurança para esta comunidade, e eu não te culpo por gastar tanto tempo fora, mas eu sinto falta disso; eu sinto sua falta. Você se lembra quando nós simplesmente sentávamos juntos e você lia para mim? Agora, acho que ficaria feliz com somente isso.

\- Mas você não veio aqui apenas pra _isso_ , certo? - disse Paul com um sorriso.

\- Bem, eu tenho que ser honesto, _Vinte Mil Léguas Submarinas_ não é um dos meus livros favoritos - disse Alex. Então ele ergueu as mãos em um gesto de zombaria e derrota - Ok, eu confesso, mas não me culpe por querer aproveitar esses pequenos momentos, especialmente agora. Eu não sei você, mas eu tenho a sentindo que as coisas, infelizmente, vão mudar muito em breve.

Paul levantou a mão e acariciou sua bochecha com ternura.

\- Você é extremamente melodramático, sabia disso?

\- Sim, sou culpado disso também.

Eles se sorriram um para o outro e então Alex inclinou-se para frente e colocou seus lábios nos de Paul.

 

***

 

Paul se moveu pelo quarto escuro, tentando fazer o menor ruído possível para não acordar Alex, que estava profundamente adormecido, com a face para baixo, e com seu corpo nu coberto frouxamente pelos lençóis emaranhados.

Ele se vestiu discretamente, vestindo calças cinza e uma camisa. Então ele abriu o armário e de uma caixa que ele mantinha ali, ele puxou um livro. Ele caminhou em direção à porta e saiu do quarto, deixando o outro homem sozinho.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor, sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Alex sempre estava disposto a dar tudo por ele, e certamente ele faria qualquer coisa por Alex, mas seu relacionamento nunca tinha sido formalmente estabelecido. Eles se importavam um com o outro, ninguém podia duvidar disso, e gostavam do tempo que podiam passar juntos, além do sexo. Porque, afinal, o sexo era fácil, mas os sentimentos eram muito mais difíceis de controlar e, desde o início, ele deixara bem claro que não estava tentando se amarrar a nada nem a ninguém. Alex não tinha mostrado objeções e na maioria das vezes os dois fizeram a sua parte. Ainda assim, ele se sentia mal, porque no fundo ele sabia que Alex esperava consolidar seu relacionamento de alguma forma, e ele estava frustrado por não ser capaz de atender às suas expectativas.

Naquela noite, ele se deixou levar, nem mesmo seu cansaço tinha sido capaz de detê-lo. Ele precisava daquilo. Ele precisava se libertar e liberar toda a tensão que latejava por todo o corpo. E ele teria gostado de ficar e acordar ao lado de Alex, e ver o seu sorriso, provavelmente triste, porque aquilo não acontecia com mais frequência, mas ainda feliz pelo que eles foram capazes de compartilhar.

Porém o sono não estava em seus planos, e não só por todas as coisas que haviam acontecido recentemente, e pelo que estava por vir. Como observou Alex, amanhã era dia vinte e sete, um número que ele tinha aprendido a odiar em segredo.

Consumido por seus próprios pensamentos, ele subiu a escada em espiral que conduzia o ponto de vista no topo da casa Barrington. Era uma pequena sala octogonal, com janelas altas, porém estreitas, em cada uma de suas paredes. A partir dalo você podia ver a vários quilômetros de distância. Uma boa vigia local, mas raramente utilizada, porque as paredes também eram altas e mais acessíveis. Então aquele lugar se tornara uma espécie de refúgio para ele, um lugar para escapar quando não estava em corridas, tentando recrutar pessoas ou negociar com outros grupos.

O luar que entrava pelas oito janelas iluminava a sala como uma fotografia em preto e branco. Ele se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado de uma das janelas e olhou para o livro em suas mãos. O livro de fábulas, o favorito de Abbie.

Lembrou-se das noites em que a menina ficou em casa com ele e Benjamin, quando seus pais aproveitaram a oportunidade para ter alguma vida social, e ele leu o livro até que ela adormecesse. Ele também lembrou as vezes em que, com o mundo já terminado, ele se sentou ao lado dela e ensinou-lhe a transformar aquelas letras impressas em palavras, porque Abbie tinha decidido que ela queria ser capaz de ler o livro sozinha.

 

_\- Uma águia sentou em uma ro... Roca..._

_\- Rocha._

_\- Rocha elevada, observando os movimentos de uma lebre a quem ele procurou fazer sua presa._

_Paul sorriu enquanto Abbie deslizava os olhos sobre as palavras que os acompanhavam com o dedo indicador._

_\- Você está brincando comigo, certo? - Ele disse enquanto afiava uma faca grande que havia encontrado em uma loja de ferragens abandonada - Você conhece esse livro de cor._

_Eles estavam descansando em um carro que encontraram a meio caminho, abrigando-se em sua sombra esperando a tarde para esfriar o ambiente quente e seco ao redor deles._

_\- Não é verdade._

_\- É sim. Eu vou ter que te arranjar outro livro, um para crianças grandes. Que tal o Pequeno Príncipe?_

_\- Chato._

Paul abriu o livro onde a fábula _A Águia e a Flecha_ estava.

Naquela época, eles haviam viajado por três meses, e ainda não tinham se instalado em qualquer lugar. Ele sabia que era melhor evitar cidades grandes, primeiro porque as pessoas ainda estavam muito confusas sobre o que estava acontecendo, e você nunca sabia o que esperar delas. E em segundo lugar, porque era mais fácil evitar o contato com os mortos. Então eles embarcaram em um caminho entre campos, montanhas e florestas, e só entravam em cidades para algum abrigo temporário e comida.

Um dia encontraram um homem, um dos muitos que haviam encontrado e deixado para trás, mas ele se lembrava daquele homem como se fosse ontem. Ele tinha uns cinquenta anos, gorducho, embora suas roupas começassem a se soltar, um sinal de que ele estava comendo mal há algum tempo.

Paul estava relutante sobre o estranho no início. Ele prometeu dar-lhe alguma comida, mas depois ele teria que prometer ir embora. No entanto, Alfred, era como ele se chamava, disse-lhes que ele tinha perdido sua esposa e filhos recentemente, e ele estava apenas à procura de alguma companhia. Paul então o deixou ficar com eles temporariamente.

Tudo parecia normal até que, depois de alguns dias, Paul notou uma mudança no comportamento de Alfred. Estava nervoso, às vezes gaguejava, mas o que mais o preocupava era a estranha fixação que começara a desenvolver por Abbie.

Em uma daquelas noites de vigia, nas quais as memórias de Benjamin o atacaram implacavelmente, descobriu Alfred sentado ao lado do corpo adormecido de Abbie. Ele estava acariciando seu cabelo, mas não da maneira de um pai que acabara de perder um filho. Havia uma escuridão evidente naqueles olhos que encaravam a menina. Uma escuridão que, infelizmente, ele reconheceu muito bem. Quando Alfred percebeu que estava sendo observado, ele se virou imediatamente.

No dia seguinte, Paulo advertiu Alfred para não se aproximar da menina, e se em qualquer caso ele tentasse tocá-la novamente, ele não hesitaria em cortar suas mãos. Consciente de que não era uma mera ameaça, Alfred pediu desculpas, assegurando que ele simplesmente estava sentindo falta de sua família e que os deixaria em paz na próxima cidade que encontrassem.

Dois dias depois, aproveitando o fato de Alfred ter ido para o bosque à procura de lenha, Paul deixou Abbie dar um mergulho em um rio e se limpar para que ela pudesse usar as roupas novas e limpas que encontrara para ela. Tudo estava normal até que Paul ouviu alguns gemidos estranhos não muito longe de lá. Armado com sua faca, ele andou atentamente para descobrir Alfred escondido atrás de alguns arbustos, se masturbando, enquanto ele assistia a menina nadar no rio. Ele estava tão absorto que nem sequer notou sua presença. Então Paul levou Abbie para fora do rio tentando parecer calmo para não assustá-la.

Poucas horas depois, e depois de encontrar um lugar seguro para passar a noite, Paul pediu a Alfred que o acompanhasse para procurar mais lenha e verificar o perímetro. O homem tentou deixar passar, alegando que não era muito bom em lidar com os mortos, e ofereceu-se para ficar e cuidar da menina, mas Paul insistiu.

Uma vez que estavam longe o suficiente e a sós, Paul não hesitou por um segundo: ele encravou a faca no pescoço de Alfred e o rachou de um lado ao outro.

Alfred foi a primeira pessoa que ele matou. Em um mundo sem leis, ele decidiu agir como juiz e executor, e assustou-o que ele não sentiu nenhum remorso por ele.

Depois de esconder o corpo e ter certeza de que ele não se levantaria novamente, voltou para o abrigo. Abbie perguntou sobre Alfred, mas Paul simplesmente disse que ele tinha ido embora.

_\- Fico feliz - disse a garota, para sua surpresa - Eu não gostava dele._

_Então ela sentou em seu colo, aconchegando-se nele com a cabeça descansando em seu peito e o livro de fábulas em suas mãos._

_\- Podemos ler?_

Naquele momento, Paul percebera que havia ameaça maior do que os mortos andando entre eles. Pessoas com uma consciência perturbada eram talvez um inimigo pior, e ele sentia uma angustia latejante em seu peito, ele temia não poder estar sempre lá para proteger Abbie.

Ele meditou sobre aquilo por vários dias, semanas até, mas ele finalmente chegou à conclusão de que ele tinha que ensinar a menina a se defender.

_\- Segure a faca com força - ele exortou a menina enquanto ela se ajoelhava diante de uma melancia expirada que ele havia encontrado por acaso em uma de suas rondas de rotina._

_Abbie tentou fazer o que Paul estava dizendo._

_\- Mais forte, Abbie - ele disse enquanto olhava a menina brandindo a faca - Vamos, Abbie, eu sei que você pode fazer melhor que isso. Com mais força._

_\- Eu não consigo._

_\- Sim, você consegue, Abbie. Vamos lá._

_A garota apunhalava várias vezes, fazendo o que podia com suas mãos fracas e lágrimas formando em seus olhos._

_\- Abbie, mais-_

_\- Não, eu não quero!_

_\- Abbie você tem-_

_\- Não! Me deixa! - Ela gritou jogando a faca no chão - Por que temos que estar aqui? Eu quero ir para casa!_

Naquela noite, Abbie estava se movendo inquietamente em seu saco de dormir, ainda chateada com o que tinha acontecido, e Paul sentiu que o mundo estava caindo sobre ele. Ela tinha apenas seis anos, uma alma inocente que deveria estar brincando com bonecas, ignorando o mundo hostil ao seu redor. O que ele estava fazendo? Mas ele sabia que não tinha escolha. O mundo tinha mudado e não havia espaço para compensar as circunstâncias em que viviam, porque isso só traria a morte que espreitava faminta.

Ele se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dela, e Abbie agarrou-se a ele.

_\- Me desculpa - Ele disse - Eu sei que você não quer fazer isso, mas você tem que aprender._

_\- Por quê?_

_\- Porque eu não estarei aqui para sempre e então você terá que cuidar de si mesma._

_A menina olhou para cima, estudando-o com seus grandes olhos verdes._

_\- Você vai me deixar sozinha?_

_\- Não, querida, você sabe que eu nunca faria isso. Mas você é uma garota esperta e muito observadora, e eu sei que você está ciente de que há muitos perigos lá fora. Se as coisas derem errado e algo acontecer comigo..._

_\- Não diz isso. Nada vai acontecer com você. Eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você._

Essas palavras injetaram algo no coração de Paul, e ele mal conseguia conter as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos. As mesmas lágrimas que agora escorriam por suas bochechas, quase dois anos depois.

Então ele ouviu a porta de acesso lá embaixo, e depois ouviu passos na escada em espiral. Ele imaginou que Alex não estivesse tão adormecido, afinal, e que o tinha seguido até lá.

Ele enxugou as lágrimas e respirou fundo antes de voltar seu olhar para encontrar seu visitante. E ele não pôde deixar de franzir o cenho quando viu que quem espiava pela escada não era ninguém além de Daryl Dixon.

\- Ah, é você...

Paul desviou o olhar enquanto Daryl passava por ele como se estivesse fingindo que o outro homem não estava presente. Ele parou de frente para uma das janelas altas e olhou para a paisagem noturna.

\- Como está seu ombro? - perguntou Paul num tom cansado.

\- O doutor colocou um adesivo de o que quer que essa merda seja chamada. Tirando isso, está bem. E o seu olho?

\- Além da visão dupla, está perfeito.

Daryl virou-se imediatamente, surpreso com suas palavras, até que percebeu que Paul estava brincando.

\- Você é um idiota. Você nunca leva as coisas a sério?

\- Eu levo tudo muito a sério, Daryl, um pouco demais, na verdade. Mas pelo que eu sei o senso de humor e o bom senso não são incompatíveis.

\- E se eu te disser que você não é engraçado?

\- Seria decepcionante... Mas eu poderia viver com isso.

Daryl murmurou algo que Paul não conseguiu entender, e voltou-se para a janela, enquanto ele nervosamente coçava a cabeça e limpava a garganta.

\- Olha - ele disse - Direto ao ponto: me desculpa, eu-

\- Sim, sim, sim. Que seja. Está tudo bem, esquece - Paul interrompeu-o.

\- O que?

\- Que você não quis fazer isso, que você tem muitas coisas em sua mente, que as coisas saíram do controle. Que você acabou de perder um amigo, que você foi baleado, que a sua comunidade tem problemas... E por conta disso tudo você está frustrado e com raiva, e você avança em quem quer que esteja em seu caminho. Mas ei, eu entendo, ok? Embora eu realmente ache que é hora de você virar homem e enfrentar as coisas como o adulto que você é, e parar de agir como um adolescente.

Daryl deu um passo para frente, encarando Paul, que ainda estava sentado em sua cadeira:

\- Estou cansado das suas insinuações... Você não tem a menor ideia do que está falando, o que eu sofri, o que nós-

\- Não? - Paul interrompeu-o outra vez - Você realmente acha que você é a única pessoa que sofreu as consequências do que aconteceu com o mundo? Você realmente acha que você é a única pessoa que perdeu alguém injustamente? O único que se sente perdido? Me deixa abrir seus olhos, Daryl Dixon: não, você não é. Todas essas pessoas que você vê aqui, nesta comunidade, sofreram tanto quanto você, se não mais. Todo mundo deixou uma vida e pessoas que amavam para trás. E muitos deles ainda nem sabem onde é o lugar delas. Você acha que eles apareceram em Hilltop magicamente? Não. Todos estiveram lá fora como você e como eu. E não importa quanto tempo, porque no final o importante é que todos estão plenamente conscientes do que está do outro lado daquelas paredes, mesmo se eles não estiverem prontos ou capazes de enfrentar isso. Todos eles perderam alguém ao longo do caminho, e ainda assim eles continuam, eles aprenderam a superar e a viver com isso, porque afinal, não temos escolha, Daryl. Ainda estamos aqui. Para melhor ou para pior, temos a oportunidade de continuar com nossas vidas. Então, acorda pra vida e para de agir como um kamikaze, porque tudo que você vai conseguir é alguém machucando ou matando você. E para quê? Eles não vão voltar, Daryl, e aqui e agora, há pessoas que precisam de você, e mesmo se você for incapaz de reconhecer; você precisa deles também.

Daryl contraiu a mandíbula. Paul imaginou que ele tivesse ido longe demais, mas ele sabia que o arqueiro precisava de um tapa no rosto para voltar à realidade. Então ele deu a ele alguns segundos para digerir tudo o que ele tinha cuspido em seu rosto.

O peito de Daryl subia e descia rapidamente, mostrando abertamente, e provavelmente contra sua vontade, que suas palavras realmente o afetaram. No entanto, o arqueiro não disse nada e apenas olhou atentamente para ele. Paul suspirou, pegando o livro que ele segurava em suas mãos, e se levantou para se aproximar do outro homem.

\- Você sabe a pior parte de tudo isso? Eu não acho que você mesmo está ciente do que você tem - disse Paul com tristeza em sua voz - Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você no passado, mas seja o que for você precisa enterrar isso e se concentrar na família que você tem agora, porque você a tem. Pessoas que fariam qualquer coisa por você, assim como você faria por elas. E ainda, por alguma razão que eu não entendo muito bem, você não deixa que eles se aproximem de você, não deixe que eles te ajudem. De alguma forma você ainda está aterrorizado, e você está envergonhado dessa fragilidade. Mas não há nada de errado com isso, Daryl. Estar com medo, ou sentir dor, ou raiva ou mostrar fraqueza, porque todos nós fazemos isso. Mas você... Você deixa esses sentimentos dominá-lo. - Paul pausou por um segundo para pegar um pouco de ar - Talvez você ache que eu não sou a pessoa certa para te dizer isso e você pode estar certo. Então se você acha que estou errado, tem todo o direito de me pedir para fechar a boca.

Para sua surpresa, Daryl olhou para o chão e, de repente, Paul sentiu-se culpado.

\- Escuta - ele continuou - Eu sei que é tudo muito recente, e você ainda está se ajustando ao que aconteceu. Está tudo bem, todos nós precisamos de tempo. E nesse momento, há momentos em que é necessário lidar com a dor sozinho. Mas isso não é motivo para chutar pessoas que estão tentando te ajudar. Você não tem ideia do quão reconfortante um simples abraço pode ser.

\- Espero que você não esteja pensando em me dar um - Daryl tentou brincar, mas sua voz soou angustiada.

Paul sorriu.

\- Estou tentando fazer as pazes e te oferecer uma mão. Enfim, eu não estou falando de mim. Estou falando de Rick, Michonne, Aaron, Carol, Maggie... Pense nela, Daryl. Ela perdeu seu pai, sua irmã, seu marido, e apesar de todo o sofrimento que ela sente, ela mostra uma força admirável. Ela pergunta sobre você e os outros o tempo todo. Ela luta para poder se mover da cama e sair sozinha. Cada um é diferente, obviamente, mas você é mais forte do que você provavelmente pensa. Você só precisa abrir os olhos.

Daryl assentiu e se voltou para voltar a atenção para a janela. Seus olhos brilharam ao luar.

\- Você estava chorando - Ele disse - Quando eu estava subindo... Eu ouvi você.

\- Como eu disse, todos nós temos fraquezas.

\- Os seus são livros de crianças?

Paul sorriu, mas ele sentiu uma pontada em seu estômago quando ele pôs os olhos de volta no livro.

\- Nós já tivemos uma conversa muito intensa por hoje...

\- Conversa? Você é o único que está falando aqui.

\- Você não é exatamente o que eu chamaria de uma pessoa comunicativa, Dixon, alguém tem que preencher o silêncio. Pelo menos eu espero que o sermão sirva para alguma coisa.

\- Obrigado - Daryl disse em uma voz quase imperceptível - E estou falando sério. Desculpa por te ter batido, eu não estava pensando...

\- Já está esquecido. Mas deixe-me adverti-lo - disse Paul, abaixando a voz e estreitando o espaço entre eles - Se você tentar algo assim novamente, eu prometo que não vou deixá-lo deslizar como se nada tivesse acontecido. E cá entre nós, eu acho que nós dois sabemos quem ganharia essa luta.

Paul piscou para ele, e depois de lhe dar uma leve batida no ombro, ele deixou o local.

Quando voltou para seu quarto, encontrou Alex sentado na cama amarrando seus sapatos.

\- Ei...

\- Oi... - Alex respondeu.

\- Você está indo?

\- Sim... Eu... Bem, eu acordei e vi que você não estava na cama, e eu pensei que era bobagem ficar.

\- Desculpe, eu não consegui dormir e não queria acordar você.

\- Bem, você deveria tentar, Paul. Eu quero dizer dormir, claro, eu estou acostumado com todo o resto.

\- Alex...

\- Não, está tudo bem. Eu sei que isso é o que é. É minha culpa. Eu estou procurando desesperadamente uma rotina onde você possa ter uma. É tolo fica obcecado em tentar ter um relacionamento normal, quando há pessoas mortas andando por aí ou fodidos sem coração como Negan lá fora, certo?

\- Nós já vivemos com fodidos sem coração antes.

\- Você está certo - Alex disse, balançando a cabeça - Talvez eu ainda não esteja acostumada a este novo mundo...

\- E quem está?

\- Eu diria que você foi feito para isso, Paul.

\- Eu vou tomar isso como um elogio. De qualquer forma, você não tem que ir.

Alex aproximou-se de Paul e colocou as mãos em seu rosto.

\- Eu deveria ir. Você precisa descansar. Você é um dos homens mais bonitos que eu já conheci, Paul Monroe, mas você está parecendo uma merda. E eu não estou falando apenas sobre o olho preto.

Paul fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios do enfermeiro sobre a contusão em sua bochecha. Depois disso, Alex saiu do quarto.

No dia seguinte, e após sua visita diária a Maggie, ele pediu a Earl Sutton, o ferreiro, que lhe fizesse uma nova faca.

\- Você quer algo especial? - O homem perguntou.

\- Você é o artista. Me surpreenda.

Depois, ele dirigiu-se ao armazém para revisar os sacos de arroz com Crystal. Ele a ajudou a distribuir o conteúdo em sacos de um quilo e organizou-os em pilhas para distribuir entre Hilltop e Alexandria, e reservou outra parte importante para os Saviors. Depois, encontrou-se com Brianna, que insistiu em mostrar-lhe os novos pãezinhos de leite que estava cozinhando. O cheiro fez seu estômago roncar, então ela lhe pediu para ficar para comer com ela e seu filho.

Todos tinham mencionado seu olho preto, mas ele tentava desconversar a questão, dizendo que tinha sido apenas um acidente infeliz.

No início da tarde, ele se encontrou com Gregory, que caminhava ao redor da colônia observando toda a atividade como se ele estivesse realmente ciente de todo o trabalho que seu povo tinha que lidar.

\- O que aconteceu com você? - perguntou o homem de cabelos grisalhos quando o viu.

\- Nada importante. Como você está hoje?

\- Bem... Embora eu não saiba o que me machuca mais; a ferida ou o fato de que um dos meus melhores homens tem me ignorado por dias.

\- Tenho estado ocupado, Gregory.

\- Sim, eu ouvi dos outros. Você saiu à procura de remédios.

\- Sim.

Gregory suspirou profundamente.

\- Olha, eu não vou fingir que não estou preocupado com a situação em que estamos, Jesus. O fato de que Negan os encontrou e sabe que temos um relacionamento com sua comunidade pode trazer Hilltop alguns problemas. Especialmente se ele descobre que estamos dando abrigo a dois deles.

\- Você acha que ele já não sabe disso? Negan não se importa com isso, ele poderia ter atacado Hilltop em muitas ocasiões, mas ele não o fez, apesar de saber que não podemos lutar. O que ele quer é manter-nos à sua mercê, lacaios para fazer o trabalho sujo.

\- No entanto, receio que mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele se apresente aqui para renegociar o acordo que temos. Faria sentido depois do que aconteceu e você sabe que eles me querem morto.

\- Eles já pensam que você está morto.

\- Você acha que eles acreditaram naquilo? E mesmo que sim, há muitas pessoas, tanto aqui como na outra comunidade, que sabem que isso não é verdade. Alguém poderia se deixar levar e dizer algo por medo... Eu só quero me certificar de que você está do meu lado, Jesus.

\- Eu estou com esta comunidade, eu me importo com essas pessoas e farei qualquer coisa para protegê-las.

Gregory sorriu.

\- E é por isso que estou tão feliz que você é o meu braço direito.

\- Eu não sou o braço direito de ninguém. Quero o melhor para Hilltop. Só trabalho duro para isso.

\- Sim, claro. Todos nós fazemos isso... - Gregory gesticulou com a cabeça apontando para Maggie e Daryl, que estavam caminhando juntos - Nós não enterramos nossos mortos; é uma das nossas regras, e ainda assim a quebramos para ela... Uma estranha.

Paul observou o casal, caminhando devagar. Maggie agarrou-se ao braço de Daryl, enquanto se dirigiam para o lugar onde haviam decidido enterrar o corpo de Glenn.

Gregory estava certo; a comunidade decidiu que a melhor maneira de lidar com a morte era incinerar os cadáveres. Primeiro, por razões de saúde. E em segundo lugar, porque muitos dos residentes não quiseram ter que tratar desse lembrete diário. No entanto, no estado em que Maggie tinha chegado, pensaram que seria mais fácil para ela ter um lugar para dizer adeus ao marido, uma vez que se sentisse melhor.

\- Vou dar uma mão nos jardins de legumes - disse Paul, ignorando as palavras de Gregory - Estou feliz por ver que você está melhor. Tenha um bom dia.

No meio da tarde, Paul estava plantando algumas cebolas quando Alex veio falar com ele.

\- Há alguma coisa que você não possa fazer? - disse o enfermeiro com um sorriso.

\- Muitas coisas, na verdade. Mas eu sou um bom aprendiz.

Paul parou o que estava fazendo para se juntar a ele. O rosto de Alex rapidamente mudou sua expressão jovial para mostrar preocupação.

\- Como você está se sentindo?

\- Estou bem.

\- Não é verdade, Paul, tenho estado observado você. Você passou o dia todo aqui e ali, tentando ocupar sua mente, e então você não apareceu no alçapão. As crianças esperaram por você.

\- Não foi uma cerimônia, mas as crianças estavam animadas para mostrar a coroa. De qualquer maneira, está tudo bem, só espero que você vá vê-la antes que as flores desapareçam, só isso.

O sol estava se pondo quando Paul finalmente foi para o alçapão. A sombra das paredes se estendia como um gigante negro, deixando a área sob uma melancolia lânguida; o escoteiro era grato pela intimidade que oferecia.

Ele se ajoelhou e olhou a coroa de flores com o nome de Abbie, e sorriu imaginando as crianças fazendo-a.

\- Quem era ela?

Paul se virou para encontrar Daryl parado ali.

\- Alguém que foi cedo demais - Paul disse - Sabe de uma coisa? Depois da conversa de ontem, estive pensando sobre como é fácil para nós dar conselhos, mas, ironicamente, não somos muito bons em ouvir os nossos - ele suspirou - Ela era tão jovem... Foi um momento difícil para mim, mas eu acabei aceitando que ela tinha ido embora. Mas ontem percebi que ainda havia uma parte de mim se recusando a deixá-la ir - Paul olhou para o livro de fábulas que ele estava segurando - É hora de fazer isso.

Paul inclinou-se para frente e colocou o livro ao lado da coroa de flores.

\- Posso perguntar o que aconteceu?

\- Sim, claro que você pode - disse ele de pé, juntando-se a ele - Mas a resposta terá de esperar.

Os dois homens ficaram em silêncio.

\- Eu não te falei - Paul disse depois de um tempo - Mas na casa onde ficamos no outro dia, além do vinho eu encontrei algumas latas de cerveja. Quer um pouco?

Os lábios de Daryl formaram em um meio sorriso.

\- Claro.

 

***

 

Ele mal notou como a noite havia caído rapidamente. Setembro estava ao virar da esquina, e era visível que os dias começaram a ficarem mais curtos. Ou era isso, ou ele estava bebendo mais do que o necessário e começara a perder a noção do tempo.

Daryl recostou-se na cadeira com a quarta cerveja da noite descansando em seu colo. Qualquer que fosse o caso, ele não se importava com a hora, porque tinha que admitir que fazia muito tempo que sentia a tranquilidade que sentia naquele momento. Talvez fosse por causa da altitude do local onde estavam e a proteção oferecida por seu pequeno tamanho, ou talvez fosse realmente o álcool indo para sua cabeça.

Ele colocou a garrafa em seus lábios e deu um longo gole enquanto contemplava a escuridão se expandindo na frente dele. Grandes colunas de nuvens começaram a subir sobre o céu quando o sol começara a despedir-se com uma luz âmbar brilhante, então aquela era uma noite escura, apenas iluminada pelos relâmpagos que aparecem intermitentemente no horizonte.

Então ele ouviu um barulho na entrada para a escada, e imediatamente depois Jesus apareceu como um coelho fora de um chapéu.

\- Aqui! - Ele disse, mostrando o pão e queijo em suas mãos - Melhor encher nossos estômagos antes de acabarmos completamente bêbados.

Jesus fingiu uma expressão descontente, depois se sentou na cadeira ao lado do arqueiro, cortou um pedaço de pão e outro de queijo e entregou-os a Daryl.

\- Isso é engraçado - disse o escoteiro - Eu nunca gostei de queijo antes e olhe para mim agora. Não há nada como um apocalipse para nos impedir de ser um bando de caprichosos, certo?

Daryl assentiu com a cabeça, embora nunca tivesse uma vida confortável, então ele nunca fora muito exigente. Ele sempre aceitou o que a vida lhe dava, fosse o que fosse. Tudo o que não fosse seguido pelo chicote de um cinto era mais do que bem-vindo para ele.

\- O que você fazia antes de tudo isso? - perguntou Daryl com a voz rouca.

Jesus deu de ombros.

\- Eu viajava de um lugar para outro.

\- A trabalho?

\- Algo assim... E você?

Daryl imitou o encolher de ombros de Jesus,

\- Também estive aqui e ali.

\- Trabalho?

\- Sobrevivência - Ele respondeu gravemente.

Como se tivesse tomado isso como um aviso, Jesus não fez mais perguntas. Ele se inclinou para frente, pegou os dois frascos restantes e ofereceu um para Daryl.

\- Esta tarde, eu notei o machucado no seu braço - disse Daryl.

Jesus tocou com os dedos a marca escura em forma de crescente, em seu antebraço.

\- Sim, esses bastardos mordem com força. Honestamente, eu estava realmente com medo, por um segundo eu pensei que eu não ia deixar aquele lugar. Mas aqui estamos nós, bebendo cerveja - disse ele suavizando o tom e deixando o assunto mais leve.

Eles beberam em silêncio por um tempo, admirando o espetáculo das luzes que se formavam nas profundezas das nuvens invisíveis aos seus olhos.

Do canto do olho, uma luz amarela chamou a atenção de Daryl. Veio do trailer de Alex. Ele tinha saído até a porta e falava com um homem que parecia ter lhe trazido alguma coisa. O arqueiro os observou por um tempo com curiosidade. Não era como se ele fosse um especialista no assunto, mas você não precisava de muito para saber que pela linguagem corporal do estranho, ele não estava lá apenas para entregar uma mensagem.

\- Quem é aquele cara? - Ele perguntou a Jesus, que ignorou o que estava acontecendo lá fora.

Jesus se mexeu na cadeira e olhou por cima do ombro do arqueiro. Ele não parecia muito interessado no que viu porque ele voltou a sua posição inicial rapidamente.

\- É o Wes - disse ele - Tem uns trinta e poucos anos, casado com filhos, perdeu-os quando tudo começou. Ele está aqui desde o início, e aparentemente ele está abanando sua cauda de pavão por um tempo pra tentar ficar com o Alex.

Daryl virou-se para olhá-lo com o cenho franzido.

\- Como você pode dizer isso assim. Você não se importa?

\- É decisão do Alex. Ele é livre para fazer o que quiser.

\- Pensei que vocês dois eram-

\- Amigos?

\- Mais que amigos...

\- Bem, eu sou mais amigo do Alex do que do Wes, isso é certo. Na verdade, eu nunca gostei muito do Wes, mas fica entre você e eu.

Daryl olhou para Jesus, sem saber como tomar suas palavras enquanto ele bebia sua cerveja alegremente. Talvez ele tivesse entendido mal suas interações. Mas não, ele tinha certeza de que havia mais entre eles dois. Talvez, ele não tivesse tanta certeza sobre Jesus, porque apesar de sua natureza boba, o homem era um enigma para ele. Mas esse não era o caso de Alex, embora ele não tivesse realmente confessado nada de íntimo para ele, Daryl podia dizer pela maneira como o enfermeiro falava sobre Jesus, que para ele, o tagarela certamente era muito mais do que apenas um amigo.

O arqueiro balançou a cabeça tentando sacudir esses pensamentos de sua mente. Ele não se importava com o que estava acontecendo entre eles; isso era problema deles, e ele tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar.

Ele olhou para fora pela janela; Alex e o outro homem ainda estavam conversando. Parecia que o enfermeiro tinha tentado despachá-lo gentilmente algumas vezes, mas o estranho estava prolongando a conversa intencionalmente.

\- Você disse que esse cara Wes era casado, tinha uma esposa e filhos... Por que ele estaria interessado em Alex?

Jesus olhou para ele com curiosidade.

\- Eu não sei, talvez ele veja algo em Alex que ele gosta. Não me surpreenderia, Alex é um grande homem. Ou talvez ele seja uma daquelas pessoas que são atraídas pela pessoa e não pelo seu gênero, ou talvez ele seja um gay que viveu reprimido e forçou-se a liderar a vida ditada a ele por uma sociedade retrógrada. Uma sociedade que felizmente morreu, e talvez ele se sinta livre agora para mostrar quem ele é. Ou ele é apenas um idiota que quer tentar coisas novas. Eu não faço ideia. Todas elas são viáveis, mas eu apostaria em gay reprimido.

\- Você sempre foi assim?

Daryl não sabia o que o levara a fazer uma pergunta tão estúpida. Ele desejou que tivesse ficado apenas em sua imaginação, e que ele não tivesse falado as palavras em voz alta, mas pela reação de Jesus, que se engasgou com sua cerveja, ele sabia que não era o caso.

\- Você está falando sério? - perguntou o escoteiro, enquanto limpava a cerveja que derramara.

\- Não, não é... Esqueça... Eu não queria- Droga.

Jesus virou-se para olhá-lo, e Daryl se amaldiçoou por deixar escapar mais tolices. O que havia de errado com ele? De onde vinha essa porcaria preconceituosa? Essa pergunta tinha uma resposta fácil: Merle. Mas ele colocou o pensamento de lado, tomando a cerveja em sua boca com a esperança de que o líquido mantivesse sua língua ocupada.

\- Então você é um desses...

Daryl olhou para Jesus confuso.

\- O quê?

\- Alguém que estereotipa homossexuais?

\- Não. - disse Daryl com a voz rouca.

Jesus se mexeu em sua cadeira, como se ele não quisesse continuar ouvindo o que ele tinha a dizer, e a indignação de Daryl se intensificou.

\- Escuta, eu sou amigo do Aaron, Eric... Denise, Ta-

\- Sim, sim... É a mesma desculpa usada por xenófobos: "vamos lá, o que você está falando? Eu não sou um racista, tenho um monte de amigos negros".

\- Você não se atreva... - Daryl queria dizer muitas coisas, mas as palavras não apareciam de forma consistentemente em sua cabeça - Vai se foder!

Daryl levantou-se, irritado.

\- Ei! Relaxa, cara, está tudo bem. Estou apenas brincando com você.

Daryl grunhiu como um animal e sentou-se novamente.

\- Você é um idiota... A porra de um imbecil.

\- Você pode me insultar o quanto quiser, eu nunca me preocupei muito com o que as pessoas pensavam de mim. E para responder à sua pergunta, presumindo que o que você quis dizer era se eu sempre fui honesto sobre quem eu sou... A resposta é sim.

Daryl desviou o olhar, não queria continuar ouvindo o que o maldito tagarela tinha a dizer, mas Jesus continuou:

\- Tive sorte em crescer numa família aberta e liberal, eles me ensinaram a amar e aceitar quem eu era. Mas, infelizmente, a sociedade não estava tão pronta para isso como eu, e isso trouxe alguns problemas. E a verdade era que eu não entendia por que as outras crianças me tratavam da maneira que faziam, eu não entendia o que eu estava fazendo de errado para eles serem tão cruéis. No começo doeu, e eu me senti sozinho, mas eu nunca deixei de ser eu mesmo. Fodam-se eles, sabe? - Ele fez uma pausa para dar um gole na sua cerveja - Eu não me importei se eles não me aceitassem, eu tinha certeza que o problema era deles, não meu.

O arqueiro ouviu a breve história de Jesus, sem ignorar o fato de que era a primeira vez que ele compartilhava algo verdadeiramente pessoal. Mas, além disso, ele percebeu que se identificava com a história. Era verdade que ele não crescera numa família liberal, pelo contrário, mas sentira a rejeição da sociedade. O estranho... O " _redneck_ ". Sua casa também não facilitava as coisas, um ambiente insalubre carregado de álcool e violência, que o moldava em alguém que ele não queria ser, mas que ele tinha sido forçado a aceitar. Sozinho e longe do mundo, ele não tinha ninguém além de seu irmão para se apoiar, mas mesmo ele não tinha oferecido o amor ou a segurança que ele precisava. Então ele se trancou em uma caverna interna, da qual sentia que estava começando a emergir, mas ainda precisava da confiança que sabia que não tinha. Ele invejava Jesus, por ser capaz de se levantar contra um mundo relutante em abrir seus braços para ele, mas no fundo ele sabia que não poderia ter feito o mesmo.

Ele olhou para o escoteiro, seu rosto relaxado iluminado pelos relâmpagos, enquanto tomava os últimos goles de sua cerveja.

\- Minha família era um bando de idiota. Minha mãe era uma alcoólatra viciada em cheirar. Ela fumava tanto que causou um incêndio na nossa casa. Ela morreu naquele dia.

Daryl notou que Jesus se movia na cadeira e fixava os olhos nele, mas o arqueiro não se voltou para olhar para o escoteiro, e manteve os olhos em frente, no mundo exterior.

\- Meu pai era um maldito filho da puta... Você já viu as cicatrizes, não há muito mais a dizer sobre isso... Eu odiava viver com aquele bastardo; eu o evitava tanto quanto eu podia. Meu irmão tinha mais sorte, porque ele passou a maior parte do seu tempo passando de reformatório para reformatório, então eu cresci sozinho, como um animal selvagem. Quando meu irmão estava livre e podia escolher sua vida, eu o segui em todos os lugares. Ele era meu irmão mais velho, sabe? Ele me protegeu... De seu modo. Mas ele era um misógino racista e homofóbico... E para mim ele era o único modelo e a única forma de amor que eu já conheci na minha vida. Não havia ninguém mais que se importasse com a minha existência miserável. - Daryl colocou a garrafa agora vazia no chão - E essa é a história da minha vida de merda.

Jesus não disse nada por um tempo e isso irritou Daryl, tanto que até lamentou ter se aberto tão livremente, compartilhando algo que muito poucos realmente sabiam sobre ele. E quem era esse homem, afinal? Ele era um estranho que provavelmente estava formando a imagem errada dele em sua mente. Talvez Merle tentasse moldá-lo para ser igual a ele, e talvez fosse verdade que ele tivesse seguido a sombra de seu irmão em numerosas ocasiões. Mas nada disso tinha se infiltrado dentro dele, e ele percebia isso agora, mais do que nunca. Aquela ovelha perdida não era Daryl Dixon. Ele era uma pessoa diferente, uma pessoa que estava apenas começando a se desdobrar.

\- Você está certo - Jesus disse calmamente - É uma história de merda - Então ele gentilmente colocou uma mão sobre o ombro ferido do arqueiro - Mas você está livre agora, Daryl. Não se esqueça disso.

Daryl baixou o olhar. Sim, ele estava livre e, como aquele maldito tagarela já lhe dissera, ali mesmo, ele também tinha uma nova família que o amava e não o julgava pelo que fora, nem pelo que era agora. Mas, quem era a pessoa que o observava do outro lado do espelho, afinal? Ele precisava descobrir isso.

Jesus se levantou e pegou algumas garrafas vazias.

\- Deixe aquelas - disse Daryl apontando para a pilha dele - Vou apanhá-los.

O escoteiro então foi para as escadas, se segurando no corrimão para ter equilíbrio.

\- Porra, eu não tenho estado tão bêbado assim faz algum tempo - Ele riu, então se virou para Daryl como se de repente se lembrasse de alguma coisa - Abbie teria gostado de você, ela era uma boa juíza de caráter... E você é um bom homem, Daryl. Boa noite.

Quando finalmente estava sozinho, notou algo estranho em seu estômago, e ele sabia que tinha a ver com o homem que simplesmente desceu as escadas tropeçando. Havia uma confiança inata que irradiava dele e Daryl não só o invejava como também reconhecia que ela agora se esfregava nele. Sentia-se seguro quando estava com ele, a ponto de confessar os segredos que lutava para deixar para trás.

Então ele se lembrou de Jesus ajoelhado na frente da coroa de flores para quem quer Abbie fora. Lembrou-se de suas palavras, e como ele confessou que também estava arrastando uma culpa que ele precisava deixar ir embora. Talvez fosse hora de ele fazer o mesmo.


	9. Chapter 9

Quando Paul abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte, a intensa luz que entrava pelas janelas o surpreendeu. Um rápido olhar para o relógio mostrou que já eram vinte para as nove. Paul suspirou e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro. Não se lembrava da última vez em que acordara tão tarde.

Depois de ter deixado o lugar que lhes dava uma vista panorâmica, com o álcool ainda borbulhando em suas veias, ele tinha ido para a cozinha para se livrar das garrafas vazias. A casa estava em absoluto silêncio, e o único som que podia ser ouvido eram os grilos cantando, infiltrando-se pelas janelas abertas. O ar trazido pela tempestade refrescou os quartos agradavelmente, e com o rugido do trovão enchendo o ar, ele tinha ido para a cama. Estava acostumado a levantar-se ao amanhecer, mas supunha que as bebidas e a fadiga o haviam acomodado num descanso necessário.

Paul olhou para as janelas, com o rosto ainda meio enterrado no travesseiro. Parecia que as nuvens escuras se dissiparam em algum momento da manhã, e agora era o sol que gentilmente o convidava para voltar aos trilhos.

Ele se sentou na cama com um leve gemido e, pela primeira vez em meses, pensou em Benjamin e em todas aquelas vezes em que o tinha expulsado de debaixo dos lençóis. Ele sempre foi o preguiçoso dos dois, aquele que pedia por mais alguns minutos. Mas isso só acontecia quando ele estava em casa e podia se comportar como uma pessoa comum. Quando ele estava fora, as coisas eram diferentes; ele era forçado a mudar seu cérebro para o piloto automático para fazer seu trabalho. Ele era uma máquina pronta para cumprir qualquer ordem ou missão que lhe fosse confiada, e as executava sem fazer perguntas. Um piloto automático que ele tinha ativado no momento em que tudo tinha desmoronado, e não tinha desligado desde então.

Mas naquela noite algo havia mudado; a conversa com Daryl despertou algo em sua mente que ele pensou ter enterrado depois de perder Ben e sua família. Seu instinto de sobrevivência começou a funcionar assim que ele tomou Abbie em seus braços e caminhou sem olhar para trás. Meses depois eles chegaram a Hilltop e ele conheceu Alex. Não foi fácil no início, mas ele sabia que Alex era um bom homem, e eles também passavam momentos de qualidade juntos. Porém ele não estava pronto para o amor. Havia muito a ser feito e muito para pensar e se preocupar do que perder tempo em algo tão primordial.

Ele era uma pessoa forte emocionalmente, ele sempre tinha sido, embora ele tenha visto uma vulnerabilidade em Daryl que era capaz de derrubar parte do muro de proteção que ele estava construindo ao longo dos anos, de tal forma que ele mesmo olhou para trás em um passado que ele tinha aprendido a esquecer.

Ele esfregou o rosto e se obrigou a ficar de pé. Ele foi até um dos banheiros compartilhados naquele piso, e olhou para seu rosto no espelho, tocando delicadamente sua bochecha. Esquecera-se de aplicar a pomada que Alex lhe dera, e o hematoma se tornara uma cor preta amarelada. Mas não doía, então ele não se preocupou muito com isso. Ele tirou as roupas e tomou um banho rápido.

Depois de se vestir com um jeans velho e uma camiseta preta, ele saiu e sentou-se na escada principal da casa, com uma xícara de café na mão. Era um café velho, sem sabor, mas o líquido quente percorreu seu corpo, injetando energia em cada músculo.

Sob a sombra da varanda, ele observava a atividade da colônia e pensava em como as coisas poderiam ser se não houvesse perigos de frente para eles do outro lado das paredes. No entanto, seu povo não parecia se preocupar muito com isso. Eles se movimentavam, trabalhavam, e sorriam enquanto diziam bom dia a todos oferecendo biscoitos recém-assados. E eles faziam isso sem esperar nada em troca.

Enquanto bebia seu café quente, ele viu pelo canto do olho o corpo robusto de Earl Sutton se aproximando dele em passos largos.

\- Bom dia, Paul! - O ferreiro fora um dos primeiros que se recusou a se referir a ele por seu apelido.

\- Como vai, Earl?

\- Estou ótimo. A tempestade preparou tudo para um dia bonito, e eu tenho algo para você - disse ele, mostrando orgulhosamente um pacote envolto em um pano oleoso.

\- Já? - Paul deixou a xícara de lado, pegou o pacote de pano e o desembrulhou - Uau... Earl, é realmente bonito. Eu não estava esperando tão cedo. Que trabalho incrível, cara. Você superou a si mesmo, meu amigo.

\- Qualquer trabalho personalizado que não tem nada a ver com lanças, me dá motivação extra.

Paul olhou com entusiasmo para a faca que o ferreiro tinha forjado. Sua faca de dois gumes era longa e pontiaguda. A guarda-mão era larga e curva, como se fosse uma pequena espada.

\- Como você pode ver, é tudo uma peça, da ponta ao traseiro do punho. Então eu adicionei a talha de madeira. É leve e manejável.

\- Você tem razão, não pesa nada.

Earl sorriu com orgulho.

\- Eu também esculpi um pequeno "P" no cabo.

Paul sorriu timidamente.

\- Obrigado... O que posso te oferecer por um trabalho tão eficiente como este?

\- Continue cuidando de nós, Paul. Eu não peço mais nada. Enquanto você estiver aqui, essa comunidade continuará crescendo.

\- Você é um bom homem, Earl - Paul se levantou e pôs uma mão no ombro do ferreiro - Mas você me preza mais do que eu mereço. Eu vou te trazer algo da próxima vez que eu sair. Acho que todas as ferramentas que você tem não são suficientes.

O ferreiro soltou uma risada.

\- Você me conhece bem.

Depois de deixar Earl, Paul voltou para seu quarto para guardar a faca, e depois foi para o quarto de Maggie. Lá, ele viu Alex saindo pela porta.

\- Oi! - disse o enfermeiro quando o viu.

\- Oi - Paul disse com um sorriso - Como ela está?

\- Ela está bem. Os pontos estão curando bem, e o bebê continua a crescer saudável de acordo com o último teste. Hoje, no entanto, ela está sofrendo com enjoo matinal.

\- É melhor eu não incomodá-la, então.

\- Você pode vir mais tarde. Com certeza ela vai estar se sentindo melhor.

Eles caminharam juntos pelo corredor de volta para as escadas principais da casa.

\- Como você está? - Alex perguntou - Fiquei surpreso por não tê-lo visto mais cedo. Você geralmente acorda bem cedo.

\- Sim, eu estou surpreso também. Mas dormir como um passarinho.

\- Fico feliz em saber, você realmente precisava disso.

\- Acho que sim...

\- Te pedir para dar a você uma pausa seria uma perda de tempo também, certo?

Paul sorriu.

\- Você sabe que ainda há muito a se fazer, e não me surpreenderia se Negan aparecesse aqui, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

À menção de Negan, Alex fez uma careta.

\- Você falou com Gregory sobre isso?

\- A verdade é que eu prefiro não falar. Nunca concordei com a maneira como ele lidou com as coisas, você sabe disso, mas desde que iniciamos nosso relacionamento com Alexandria, sua atitude mudou completamente. Há algo nele que não estou gostando. Eu vejo medo em seus olhos, e eu me preocupo que ele irá agir de alguma forma estúpida e que vai comprometer a todos nós.

\- Você acha que ele poderia nos dedurar para Negan? - Ele perguntou, abaixando a voz, claramente preocupado.

\- Eu não sei, Alex. Eu sei que ele não iria querer colocar Hilltop em perigo, mas eu não confio no que ele pode fazer para tentar evitar isso. E se eles descobrem que ele está vivo, eles vão saber que estávamos envolvidos no ataque do posto, e isso poderia nos trazer sérios problemas.

\- Nós não vamos deixá-los afundar esta comunidade - disse Alex, aproximando-se dele e suavemente acariciando seu braço.

\- Não, é claro que não.

\- Desculpa - disse Alex.

\- Por quê?

-Bem, eu acho que esta conversa tenha arruinado seu bom humor...

\- Não, não. Foi culpa minha, eu que comecei.

Eles então pararam em frente às escadas.

\- Como está Wes? - Paul perguntou, desviando a conversa drasticamente.

A pergunta pegou Alex de surpresa; ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e piscou algumas vezes antes de responder.

\- Não me diga, você estava na sacada ontem à noite? Eu pensei ter visto alguém lá - De repente, as bochechas de Alex ficaram rosadas - A verdade é que ele não desiste, e ele parece um bom homem, mas... - Alex olhou para cima e fixou seus olhos azuis em Paul - Eu não estou interessado, pelo menos não nele.

O enfermeiro tocou-lhe o rosto; consciente de que suas bochechas estavam ainda mais vermelhas quando pronunciou aquelas palavras, e olhou para baixo novamente.

\- Eu acho que eu também sou muito persistente - Disse ele timidamente.

\- Não há nada de errado nisso - disse Paul suavemente. Então ele sorriu.

\- Estava pensando em te convidar para jantar hoje à noite. Eu peguei alguns ótimos tomates ontem, e estava planejando fazer alguma massa.

\- Parece ótimo, Alex, mas...

\- Escuta, eu vou fingir que isso vai ser um encontro ou alguma besteira assim, ok? Nós já passamos disso - Alex sorriu com alguma amargura - Eu não quero que você se sinta forçado a fazer isso. Mas nós somos amigos, certo? Eu só quero passar uma noite com uma pessoa especial, nada mais. Especialmente antes de Negan vir aqui e estragar tudo, ou você ir a uma corrida sem dizer nada a ninguém, e passarmos semanas sem saber se você está bem ou não.

Alex estava certo, não era a primeira vez que saía sem dizer nada, e sabia que aquilo o magoava.

\- Ok... Eu vou trazer as bebidas.

O rosto de Alex relaxou.

\- Vejo você mais tarde, então.

\- Sim, até mais tarde.

Então os dois homens se despediram afetuosamente. Paul observou o enfermeiro descer as escadas e sair da casa.

\- Posso me juntar? - A voz de Daryl surpreendeu o escoteiro quando estava prestes a voltar para seu quarto - Macarrão com tomate- parece bom, me faz lembrar... De casa.

\- Não. Não pode. Você sabe o que dizem: três é demais, e eu não sou chegado a esse tipo de coisa.

\- Estamos falando sobre comer... É apenas um jantar de amigos, certo?

Paul saiu andando e ignorando a presença do arqueiro, que o seguia pelo corredor.

\- É rude ouvir conversa alheia.

\- E também entrar sorrateiramente no quarto de estranhos.

\- Touché.

\- Eu fui ver Maggie, mas ela estava dormindo... Enfim, por que você faz isso?

\- Faço o que? - perguntou Paul.

\- Brinca com ele.

\- Estamos realmente tendo essa conversa?

\- Não tenho nada melhor pra fazer.

Paul soltou um suspiro alto.

\- Como você disse, é apenas um jantar - o escoteiro parou em frente à porta de seu quarto e se virou para encarar Daryl - Escute, não pense que você sabe do que está falando, só porque nós compartilhamos uma noite boba, contando segredos influenciados pelo álcool, ok? Eu me importo muito com o Alex, mais do que você imagina, e eu nunca faria nada para machucar seus sentimentos. Então para de enfiar seu nariz onde não deve, e entra aqui. Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Paul abriu a porta e entrou, seguido pelo arqueiro.

\- Eu sei que os Saviors pegaram todas as suas armas. Você sabe que não pode andar por aí desarmado, e aquela faca que você roubou da cozinha era muitas vezes usada para descascar batatas, então a menos que você pretenda fazer um ensopado de zumbi, ela não vai ser muito útil. Por isso pedi para o Earl trabalhar um pouco de sua magia.

Ele caminhou até a cama; pegou a faca que Earl Sutton havia feito e mostrou a Daryl. O arqueiro olhou o objeto pontiagudo completamente absorvido, e ele não pôde deixar de enrugar sua testa mostrando a confusão que ele estava sentindo naquele momento. Então ele tomou a faca em suas mãos e tocou cuidadosamente a borda da lâmina, a guarda-mão de aço e o cabo de madeira.

\- É para mim? - Ele perguntou completamente sufocado.

\- Sim. Sei que vocês caras preferem medir sua força pelo tamanho de suas armas, mas o trabalho de Earl é fantástico. Ele fez a minha, leve porém firme. Elas deslizam pelo ar, quase como uma extensão do seu braço.

Daryl não conseguia afastar os olhos do objeto; ele olhava fascinado. Então fechou a palma da mão esquerda sobre a alça e acenou-a no ar como se estivesse atacando um ser invisível.

\- É incrível...

\- Sim... Ah, eu me esqueci de dizer, tem um pequeno "P" gravado na madeira. Eu não especifiquei nada para ele, então ele pensou que era para mim.

Daryl olhou para cima por um segundo, e depois virou a faca procurando a letra esculpida. Paul sorriu diante da reação do arqueiro, imaginando que ele não estava acostumado a receber tais presentes.

\- Estou feliz que você gostou...

\- Uh... Ah, sim, sim. Obrigado...

Paul deixou Daryl, ainda tranquilo observando seu brinquedo novo, e abriu o armário. De lá, ele puxou uma bainha de couro e jogou-a sobre a cama.

\- Pegue, ele vai ficar bem com a faca, e eu não preciso disso.

Paul deixou o arqueiro colocando a bainha em seu cinto, e foi olhar pelas janelas quando algo chamou sua atenção. À distância, uma nuvem de poeira subia ao longo do horizonte. Ele sentiu uma pitada no estômago. Então ele se moveu rapidamente pelo quarto, procurando o binóculo.

\- O que está havendo? - perguntou Daryl, aproximando-se dele.

\- É um carro, e está vindo pra cá.

 

***

 

\- Você já viu? - perguntou Paul quando alcançou o ponto de observação.

Depois de passar o binóculo para Daryl, para ele dar uma olhada no veículo aproximando-se da colônia em alta velocidade, Paul saiu do quarto, e desceu as escadas tão rápido que ele mal pôde sentir o carpete sob suas botas.

O arqueiro o seguiu e parou ao lado das portas principais, à espera de algum tipo de notícia. Enquanto isso, Paul e Kal observavam a nuvem de poeira ficar cada vez maior, enquanto o carro se aproximava. Podiam distingui-la claramente, agora; era um Chevrolet verde escuro.

\- Você o reconhece? - perguntou Kal.

Paul abaixou o binóculo, reconhecendo as figuras sentadas nos bancos da frente.

\- Eles são de Alexandria. Abra os portões!

Kal bufou com alívio.

\- Bem, isso é uma boa notícia.

\- Não, não é - Paul respondeu, firmemente - Eles não deveriam estar aqui tão cedo.

Paul deixou a plataforma, e se juntou a Daryl nos portões, para aguardar a entrada do carro. O veículo cruzou entre as chapas onduladas rapidamente como um míssil, e parou afundando as rodas dianteiras na lama.

A primeira pessoa a sair do carro foi Tara, que saiu de um dos assentos traseiros, e caminhou com passos firmes e ansiosos para onde eles estavam. Sua expressão estava cheia de raiva e tristeza. Eles não tiveram um segundo para perguntar o que estava errado, ou mesmo dar as boas-vindas. No momento em que se aproximou deles, Tara deu um golpe contra a mandíbula de Daryl e ele caiu no chão sem tempo para reagir. Paul e Eduardo saltaram sobre a garota para detê-la, enquanto ela se contorcia em seus braços tentando se livrar.

\- _Por quê_? Por que você a deixou sair? - Ela gritou - Me solta!

\- Tara, já chega! - Rosita disse ao sair rapidamente do carro.

\- Não! Você devia ter cuidado dela!

Paul se afastou, deixando Rosita ser a única a tranqüilizar a outra mulher. Depois olhou ao redor, ao lado do veículo estavam Eugene e uma menina, ele tinha certeza de que a tinha visto em Alexandria, mas não se lembrava do nome dela. Depois, havia o grande grupo de espectadores que passavam por ali, alarmados pelo repentino alvoroço. O escoteiro sacudiu a cabeça e se virou para dar uma olhada em Daryl. O arqueiro ainda estava no chão quase sentado. Ele se aproximou dele e estendeu-lhe uma mão, mas o arqueiro rejeitou a ajuda, empurrando a mão dele com um tapa. Então ele tentou se levantar sozinho, rangendo os dentes, e tentando esconder a dor que a queda causara em seu ombro ferido. Embora Paul tivesse certeza de que havia uma dor muito mais profunda punindo-o naquele momento.

Eugene se aproximou do arqueiro e o ajudou a se levantar.

\- Estou feliz de ver que você está melhor - disse ele, com sua voz monótona habitual.

Daryl murmurou algo ininteligível enquanto se compunha.

\- Por que vocês estão aqui?

Eugene virou-se para olhar para as companheiras de viagem, que ainda estavam presos ao lado do carro. Rosita estava agarrada a Tara, que substituíra sua raiva por um choro desconsolado.

\- Nós queríamos verificar se tudo estava bem aqui por aqui. Enid quer ficar com Maggie... - Rosita disse, deixando a última frase no ar, como se fosse apenas uma entrada para o que ela realmente queria dizer.

O grupo ficou em silêncio, como se não estivessem certos do que fazer a seguir. Eugene olhou para Rosita e fez um gesto com a cabeça.

\- Fala. Agora. - Daryl exigiu.

\- Trazemos algumas notícias - disse ela - Mas acho que é melhor conversarmos em um lugar mais calmo e privado.

\- Não - disse Daryl - Fala agora.

Rosita respirou fundo, estava claro que ela não queria falar sobre isso ali, na frente de todos aqueles estranhos, mas ela fez de qualquer maneira:

\- Negan nos visitou ontem. As coisas não correram bem.

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Paul.

\- Rick tentou fazer as coisas do jeito dele, aceitando suas demandas, mas houve pessoas que decidiram protestar e as coisas simplesmente ficaram... Complicadas...

\- Eles mataram pessoas - disse Tara tremendo.

Paul observou quando Daryl enrijeceu.

\- Alguns de seus homens atiraram, para nos advertir. Olivia, Tobin e Eric... - Rosita engoliu em seco, incapaz de continuar.

Daryl cerrou a mandíbula e os punhos. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em algum lugar longe de sua mente. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, mostrando seu humor agitado. Ele não precisava dizer nada, era óbvio que ele não só sentia a perda de seus amigos, mas provavelmente se sentia responsável pelo que tinha acontecido.

\- Devia ter estado lá - disse ele em voz grave.

\- Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer - disse Rosita.

Daryl balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu deveria ter estado lá - ele repetiu, levantando a voz - Eu não deveria estar aqui. Eu deveria ter ido com eles.

\- Daryl... - Paul começou a dizer.

\- Não! - O arqueiro gritou, sem deixá-lo continuar - Não quero ouvir nenhuma das suas merdas! Eu não quero ouvir!

Todos eles observaram o arqueiro, enquanto ele se movia nervosamente, chocando algo em sua cabeça.

\- Eu preciso de um carro, eu tenho que ir - disse ele.

\- O plano é retornar dentro de alguns dias... - disse Eugene.

\- Não. Não tenho alguns dias, preciso ir... Preciso de um carro - ele insistiu, pontuando cada palavra, enquanto se virava para olhar para Paul com firmeza.

\- Você não pode dirigir - o escoteiro respondeu calmamente.

\- Eu não vou repetir novamente - disse ele, aproximando-se dele de uma maneira ameaçadora - Se você não me der a porra de um carro, eu vou roubar um- eu não dou a mínima.

Um murmúrio podia ser ouvido da multidão ao redor deles. A atmosfera tensa subiu incontrolavelmente. Paul olhou em volta para todas aquelas pessoas que estavam assistindo a cena, claramente preocupados com o que estava acontecendo, e nervosos sobre como as coisas poderiam se arrastar. Ele viu Alex, que havia dado um passo à frente, longe do grupo, como se estivesse pronto para intervir, se necessário. Depois fixou os olhos nos Alexandrinos, que estavam muito afetados pelo que acontecera em sua comunidade, para tentar controlar os sentimentos desordenados de seu amigo. E finalmente ele olhou para Daryl, ainda com os olhos cheios de raiva e ódio, pregado nele.

\- Eu vou te levar - disse ele então.

Daryl franziu os lábios.

\- Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir, não preciso que você seja minha babá.

Paul suspirou, exausto.

\- Estou lhe oferecendo um carro e um motorista - ele respondeu com firmeza - Então se você realmente quer sair daqui, vá buscar as suas coisas, agora.

Como se não precisasse de nenhum outro aviso, Daryl deixou o grupo e voltou para a casa Barrington. Paul o seguiu com os olhos e viu que Maggie estava no terraço principal, observando tudo. O escoteiro suspirou de novo, e caminhou em direção aos recém-chegados, que pareciam estar esperando por alguma indicação do que fazer.

\- Vocês devem estar cansados. Eu vou pedir a alguém para dar-lhes algo para comer. Enquanto isso, vocês podem estacionar o carro, então Crystal - disse ele apontando para uma das mulheres que estavam entre a multidão - Irá mostrar onde vocês podem ficar.

\- Obrigada... - Rosita disse.

Paul tentou sorrir, mas era quase impossível para ele.

\- Ok, escute - disse ele dirigindo-se ao público ao seu redor - Está tudo bem, não se preocupem com o que aconteceu, vocês podem voltar para suas funções agora.

Sem mais palavras necessárias, todo mundo começou a se mover, se espalhando em todas as direções. Todos, exceto uma figura solitária, que estava ali imóvel. Paul colocou os olhos em Alex. O entusiasmo que ele havia demonstrado apenas alguns minutos antes tinha desaparecido completamente. Seu rosto parecia longe e triste. Então ele se virou e desapareceu com os outros.

Nem o sono, nem o café da manhã pareciam ter um efeito em seu corpo mais. Ele sentiu um súbito cansaço sobre os ombros, como um bloco de concreto. Nada parecia dar certo, e o pior de tudo foi que no final, ele nem sequer se surpreendeu com o que estava acontecendo.

\- Você está bem?

Paul se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz de Kal, que não se afastara de onde ele estivesse de pé.

\- Sim - ele disse dando-lhe um sorriso - Não se preocupe.

Kal não pareceu convencido por suas palavras, mas aceitou sua resposta e voltou para sua posição sobre a plataforma.

Paul bateu a porta de aço suavemente. Ele entrou, com um pouco de medo, e fechou a porta cuidadosamente. Alex estava sentado na pequena mesa da cozinha, onde os dois tinham compartilhado refeições e longas conversas, em muitas ocasiões. Agora, havia alguns livros empilhados e papéis espalhados pela superfície.

\- Oi - disse o enfermeiro, como se eles não tivessem se visto há apenas alguns minutos - Eu estava... Eu estava prestes a estudar um pouco.

\- Alex, me desculpa.

Alex balançou a cabeça, esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto, murmurou algo e colocou-as de volta na mesa. Então ele se levantou para pegar um copo de água.

\- Está tudo bem, Paul, está tudo bem... - ele disse lamentosamente, sem se virar para olhar para ele - Eu não vou negar que eu me sinto decepcionado, mas, o que posso fazer? Eu não posso culpá-lo. Você faz o que acha que tem que fazer. Você sempre fez.

Paul se aproximou dele cautelosamente, e colocou uma mão em suas costas.

\- Me desculpa - ele repetiu, baixando a voz.

Porque não era apenas sobre o jantar, era sobre todo o resto. Ele sentia-se incapaz de dar a Alex o que ele desejava, e certamente merecia. Sentiu-se mal por não poder oferecer a Alex o mesmo amor que ele professava. Ele sentia muito por não ser a pessoa certa para ele, e não estar ao auge do que ele esperava.

Alex voltou-se para olhá-lo; seus olhos refletiam a luz que entrava pelas pequenas janelas, como dois pedaços de vidro.

\- Eu só quero o melhor para você - continuou Paul.

O enfermeiro riu amargamente.

\- Se estivéssemos juntos isso definitivamente soaria como se você estivesse terminando comigo: “ _você merece algo melhor, não é você, sou eu... Podemos ser amigos”._

\- Nós nunca deixamos de ser amigos.

\- É verdade, sempre fomos _amigos_.

Paul acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente.

\- Eu não quero que você perca seu tempo, Alex. Não quero vê-lo ficar aqui à espera de algo que eu não tenho certeza que eu posso te dar. Eu não estou nem convencido de que eu estou preparado para isso.

\- Você está, mas eu não sou _essa_ pessoa - Paul abriu a boca para refutar suas palavras, mas Alex cortou-o - Não importa, eu não tenho escolha a não ser aceitar, certo? - Ele disse tentando fazer soar como uma observação descartável, mas seu sorriso desapareceu rapidamente - Estou cansado... Acho que vou me deitar um pouco.

Não havia dúvida de que ele estava pedindo a Paul para deixá-lo sozinho de uma forma educada. O escoteiro acariciou sua bochecha e então caminhou em direção à porta.

\- Paul... - o enfermeiro chamou antes que ele partisse - Tenha cuidado, por favor. O jantar ainda está de pé, por isso certifique-se de voltar inteiro. Só estou pedindo isso.

Quando Paul entrou em seu quarto ele sentiu um mal-estar intenso agarrar seu peito como uma infecção viral. Ele pensou que seu cérebro não podia reter e entender tudo o que estava acontecendo. Era demais para absorver de uma só vez. Daryl, Alexandria, Negan, os Saviors, o acordo que eles tinham com eles, Maggie, Hilltop, Gregory, Alex... Ele precisava de uma pausa, ele precisava sentar e analisar cuidadosamente a situação. Ele pensou em ficar deitado na cama e ficar lá até que a exaustão o superasse completamente, esperando que, quando ele se levantasse de novo, tudo voltasse ao normal. Mas ele não podia, não havia tempo e eles tinham que ir.

Em qualquer outro momento, o simples pensamento de deixar as muralhas de Hilltop para trás, o teria encorajado. Ele gostava da tranquilidade oferecida pela colônia, mas também gostava da liberdade que sentia quando estava em corridas, explorando o mundo e os momentos que oferecia. Ele não tinha medo da solidão, mas como Andy tinha dito, no final, todo mundo queria ter alguém em quem confiar.

Ele pensou nas palavras de Daryl sobre Alex. Será que ele estava realmente brincando com ele? Ele esperava que ele não tivesse causado essa impressão no enfermeiro, porque ele certamente não merecia que alguém o tratasse assim. Ele queria voltar para seu trailer e esclarecer toda a situação, deixar claro que ele realmente se preocupava com ele; ele o amava, embora não do mesmo modo que Alex. Mas ele sabia aquele não era o momento certo, e era melhor para ele deixá-lo sozinho como ele havia pedido. Então, ele se sentou em sua mesa, pegou uma caneta e um papel e escreveu uma carta sincera, cada palavra rabiscada na folha em branco, trazendo significado.

Ele estava tão concentrado no que estava escrevendo, que as batidas que ouvia na porta pareciam distantes demais para ele se importar. No entanto, quem quer que fosse, não mostrou a paciência de esperar por um convite, e quando Paul olhou para cima, ele viu Gregory de pé no meio do quarto.

\- Eu vou ser franco aqui - ele disse diretamente - Eu não gosto do que está acontecendo.

Paul assinou a carta e, em seguida, dobrou o papel em dois, deixando Gregory explicar-se, mesmo se o que ele tinha a dizer não era algo que ele precisava ou queria ouvir naquele momento.

\- Se Negan apareceu lá, não demorará muito para vir até aqui, e eu estou aterrorizado com essa reunião. Nós sempre obedecemos e eles cumpriram a promessa de não nos atacar e mantiveram o ambiente limpo da morte. Mas _eles_ os provocaram, Jesus, e isso nos afetará, porque estamos protegendo-os. Eles nos trarão problemas, muitos problemas.

Paul se levantou e passou por Gregory, mal olhando para ele.

\- Você não vai dizer nada? O que há de errado com você, Jesus? Você se esqueceu do seu lugar? Você é um membro desta comunidade, mas agora você parece muito mais preocupado com eles do que nós. Você está arriscando tudo para ajudá-los, até mesmo o bem-estar de Hilltop. Desde que eles apareceram aqui, tudo se despedaçou, é bastante óbvio. Nossa segurança está pendurada por um fio, e parece que você não se importa com isso.

\- Isso não é verdade, e você sabe disso. - Ele disse calmamente, enquanto começava a preparar sua mochila para a viagem.

\- Você não mostra isso. As pessoas começaram a murmurar coisas, você acha que isso não chega aos meus ouvidos? Eles estão cientes do que está acontecendo, Jesus. Esta comunidade estava perfeitamente bem, nós gostamos de segurança, e agora há apenas incerteza sobre o que pode acontecer se Negan e seus homens vierem aqui para renegociar o nosso acordo. E o que você faz enquanto isso? Sai, nos deixando sozinhos. Se estamos nesta situação é por causa deles, e sou obrigado a lembrá-lo que foi você quem abriu as portas de Hilltop para eles, não se esqueça disso.

Paul fechou a mochila e aproximou-se do outro homem com uma expressão estóica. Gregory recuou quase imediatamente.

\- Talvez esses truques funcionem para você com os outros, mas não tente brincar comigo, Gregory. A única coisa que o preocupa com o fato de Negan atravessar os portões, é seu próprio pescoço. Porque você sabe que se ele descobrir que você ainda está vivo, ele não hesitará em matá-lo. E esse ódio não tem nada a ver com Alexandria. Então não misture os interesses desta comunidade com os seus próprios. Se você saísse de seu escritório com mais freqüência, iria entender o que o seu maldito acordo com Negan realmente trouxe para nós. Mas ficar com as mãos sujas não é coisa sua, certo?

Gregory respirou fundo.

\- Eu não vim aqui para lutar com você. Eu te respeito muito, Jesus, e tudo o que eu quero é que você não se esqueça de que esta comunidade também precisa de você.

\- Eu sei disso, Gregory, e é por isso que eu tenho que ir, então se você não se importa, eu gostaria de terminar aqui.

Gregory sacudiu a cabeça e saiu do quarto. No momento em que a porta se fechou, Paul sentou-se na cama e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ele se sentiu abatido. As palavras de Gregory o afetaram mais do que ele havia demonstrado, porque, sem dúvida, era algo que ele estava pensando muito nos últimos dias. Ele havia atraído a atenção de Alexandria até lá, e desde então, as coisas continuam ficando piores.

Pode-se dizer que Negan teria se encontrado com a comunidade de Rick, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e era verdade, mas ninguém poderia prever como os eventos teriam se desenrolado se ele não tivesse cruzado com eles em primeiro lugar. Inevitavelmente, ele sentiu que sua reunião com Rick e Daryl tinha precipitado os eventos, e ele não podia deixar de se sentir culpado por isso. É por isso que ele tinha que ir, porque havia apenas uma maneira de mudar as coisas, e trazer de volta a calma e a esperança para Hilltop e Alexandria.

Ele bufou de frustração quando ouviu bater na porta novamente.

\- Quem é? - Ele perguntou cansado.

A porta se abriu e Daryl entrou, reto como uma flecha.

\- Você está pronto?

Lá fora, ao lado do carro, Eugene e Rosita estavam esperando. Maggie estava com eles. Seu rosto pálido era um sinal de que ela já tinha ouvido as más notícias.

Paul deu-lhes algum espaço para dizer adeus a Daryl enquanto ele colocava as coisas dentro do carro. Ao seu redor, as pessoas da colina estavam ocupadas com suas tarefas, observando à distância. Por que ele de repente se sentia tão sozinho? Ele teria gostado se pelo menos Alex tivesse se juntado a eles, e ele não podia deixar de se amaldiçoar por sequer pensar nisso. Ele sabia, no fundo, que era um pensamento extremamente egoísta de sua parte.

Então ele sentiu uma mão quente em suas costas. Ele se virou e viu Maggie, seus olhos refletiam raiva, tristeza e cansaço, e ainda assim ela lhe deu um sorriso fraco.

\- Eu sinto muito... - Paul disse, pesarosamente.

\- Você não tem que sentir. Você fez muito por nós, e você continua fazendo. Nós estamos nisto juntos, e você é parte da nossa família agora, Paul. Tenha cuidado, ok? - Maggie deu um passo para frente e ofereceu-lhe um abraço sincero - Cuida dele, por favor. Não deixe Daryl fazer nada estúpido - Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Trabalho difícil, mas vou tentar - disse ele brincando quando se separaram.

\- Não se preocupe com Hilltop - acrescentou Maggie - Ninguém vai atravessar essas paredes enquanto estivermos aqui.


	10. Chapter 10

O coração de Daryl estava batendo tão forte que a ansiedade conseguia virar seu estômago. Eles estavam dirigindo por duas horas, e durante esse tempo ele tinha perdido a conta de vezes que ele tinha esfregado os olhos, intermitentemente tentando apagar as imagens de horror projetadas em sua mente. Ele imaginou o medo, a incerteza e o pânico, que provavelmente atormentava seu povo. O mesmo medo que sentiram um pouco mais de uma semana atrás. Mas, acima de tudo, ele pensou na dor, uma dor que nunca parecia desistir, e não fazia nada além de aumentar a cada minuto que passava. Os nervos estavam deixando-o louco. Eles ainda tinham algumas horas de viagem pela frente e o aperto que sentia no peito, cada vez que pensava no momento em que cruzassem os portões de Alexandria, cortou sua respiração. Ele mordeu o lábio, e inquieto arranhou a cabeça, e se remexeu em seu assento sem nunca encontrar uma posição relaxante. Nada que ele fazia parecia acalmá-lo. Ele deu uma olhada na pessoa sentada no banco do motorista. Jesus permaneceu em silêncio desde que deixaram Hilltop, com os olhos de aço cravados na estrada, mal piscando.

\- Nós estamos fodidos - Daryl disse, de repente - Estamos completamente fodidos.

Jesus contraiu a mandíbula, e, no entanto, para surpresa de Daryl, o escoteiro não disse nada. O arqueiro bufou relutantemente. No mínimo, ele esperava que o tagarela soltasse a língua e dissesse algo encorajador, como de costume. Mas não, seus lábios permaneceram selados como um molusco.

\- Você poderia dizer alguma coisa - o arqueiro rosnou.

\- O que você quer que eu diga?

Daryl pensou nisso por alguns segundos. Talvez ele estivesse certo, e era melhor para ele não se auto afirmar; no final do dia, o que ele poderia dizer? Qualquer discurso apaixonado não significaria nada para ele. Não importava; o que quer que ele dissesse, seriam apenas palavras vazias que não o ajudariam a preencher o buraco que havia aberto em sua consciência.

\- Você é um idiota - Ele disse sem sequer pensar.

Jesus suspirou, cansado.

\- Por que você não tenta dormir um pouco?

\- Tudo isso... - continuou Daryl, sem ouvi-lo - Você sabia da existência deles todo esse tempo. Você viu o que eles são capazes de fazer. Seu povo tem sofrido as consequências das ações deles de primeira mão. E mesmo assim, você, que ronda o campo como uma raposa- nunca pensou em sair e encontrá-los, segui-los e descobrir onde eles se escondem? - Daryl balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, exasperado. - Um completo idiota.

Jesus bufou de novo.

\- Você pode me insultar o quanto quiser...

\- Sim, você é um maldito idiota.

\- Eu tentei uma vez, ok? - Jesus disse, levantando a voz apenas o suficiente - E quase me pegaram, então eu sacudi essa ideia da minha cabeça. Simplesmente assim, não valia a pena.

Daryl soltou uma risada cheia de sarcasmo.

\- Não valia a pena...

\- Não, claro não. Eu sei que o conceito pode ser demais para você, mas eu sirvo Hilltop melhor vivo do que morto.

O arqueiro olhou para o homem que dirigia, depois olhou pela janela. Ele tinha visto, com seus próprios olhos, o tipo de pessoas que moravam em Hilltop. No final, eles não diferiam muito do povo de Alexandria. Pessoas normais, simplesmente tentando se adaptar a tempos turbulentos e de mudanças. Pessoas que se refugiaram atrás de muros altos, construindo uma vida normal, num mundo que não era. Pessoas que não estavam preparadas para derramar sangue dos vivos, muito menos a dos mortos. Jesus era o elo mais forte em sua comunidade, assim como sua família era em Alexandria, e ele sabia que sem sua presença, seu futuro provavelmente estaria mais do que condenado a um destino horrível.

Assim, pode-se dizer que no fundo, Daryl compreendia a decisão que Jesus tomara. Ele tinha colocado seu povo à frente de seus próprios desejos e ânsias. Porque era evidente, embora não o tivesse dito abertamente, que o tagarela queria acabar com Negan, tanto quanto ele.

\- Você tinha os Saviors em mente quando você tentou nos convencer a ir para Hilltop? - perguntou o arqueiro.

\- Sim.

Por um momento, Daryl ficou surpreso com sua sinceridade. Por alguma razão, ele esperava uma dessas respostas ornamentadas e vagas, cheias de palavras que o faziam perder o interesse com demasiada facilidade, e não uma resposta monossilábica a qual não estava acostumado.

\- De qualquer forma - disse ele - O que mais me interessou foi o seu arsenal, a aparente falta de provisões e tudo o que isso poderia significar para um futuro acordo entre as duas comunidades. O resto dos acontecimentos aumentou por conta própria. Eu não esperava que Ethan tentasse matar Gregory e, como resultado, ele terminasse com a garganta cortada. Eu não esperava que vocês demonstrassem interesse pelos Saviors, muito menos ver vocês se oferecendo para matá-los. As coisas simplesmente saíram controle.

Daryl podia ouvir notas distintas de ressentimento e culpa na voz de Jesus, e o arqueiro podia entender o porquê. Foi como ele disse; as coisas escalaram para além do seu controle.

\- Não queria ter te chamado de idiota - disse Daryl com voz rouca - Ou imbecil... Ou babaca...

Jesus assentiu ligeiramente, e a conversa morreu naquele momento. Os dois voltaram sua atenção para a estrada que havia diante deles.

Ele não tinha certeza do por que, mas Daryl sentiu que a conversa curta o ajudara a acalmar seus nervos, mesmo que só servisse para substituir sua ansiedade pela raiva impotente. Sentia-se como se estivessem atados de mãos e pés, e que tudo o que podiam fazer era ficar em pé e vigiar, enquanto aquele maldito sádico tirava tudo o que amavam. Eles tinham que lutar, eles precisavam se levantar e encará-los. E mesmo que ele não o dissesse em voz alta, ele sabia que Jesus pensava exatamente o mesmo. Daryl podia dizer isso pelo modo como ele falava, medindo o discurso dele, como se ele precisasse convencer-se de que eles tinham que esperar, ser cautelosos e estudar a situação cuidadosamente. No final, o momento viria. Mas Daryl não tinha certeza de que tinha paciência para isso, pois cada vez que tentava, sempre que dizia a si mesmo que precisavam esperar, via o rosto mutilado de Glenn, e agora também tinha que contar as mortes de Eric, Olivia e Tobin.

\- Merda...

O murmúrio súbito de Jesus trouxe seus pensamentos de volta ao carro. Daryl olhou para ele curiosamente, quando ele se inclinou um pouco para frente. O arqueiro seguiu seu olhar e então se endireitou em seu assento alarmado. Havia um carro na estrada, vindo em direção oposta. Ainda havia alguma distância, mas não havia dúvida de que tinha de serem eles.

\- Ah, porra, porra...

\- Podemos atravessar pelo campo - sugeriu Daryl.

\- Não, certamente eles já nos viram, e isso só poderia piorar as coisas.

Jesus começou a diminuir o carro gradualmente, e enquanto isso tirou as bainhas das facas de seus cintos, e as escondeu debaixo do assento, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

\- No compartimento de luvas, há uma faca. Me dá ela.

Daryl olhou para o escoteiro com a testa franzida, sem entender o que ele estava fazendo, mas fez o que ele pediu. Abriu o porta-luvas e viu, como ele havia dito, uma bainha com uma faca dentro. Daryl deu a ele, e Jesus colocou-o em um dos seus cintos. Daryl observou o carro aproximando-se deles; era um conversível 4x4 preto. Ele não podia contar quantos haviam a partir dali, mas ele pensou que havia pelo menos sete homens no carro. Quando estavam a cerca de trinta metros de distância, o 4x4 fez uma curva acentuada e parou no meio da estrada bloqueando seu caminho. Daryl e Jesus observaram o veículo em silêncio, de onde estavam sentados, armas de assalto perto deles.

\- Fora do carro! - Um homem alto e magro gritou ao sair do assento do passageiro.

\- Eu vou sair e você fica aqui - disse Jesus suavemente.

\- De jeito nenhum.

\- Daryl-

\- Você não vai sair sozinho.

\- Daryl, só por uma vez, confie em mim e não saia o carro.

Jesus não lhe deu nenhuma opção de responder, porque logo depois abriu a porta e ergueu as mãos no ar. Aquele era um gesto de derrota e vulnerabilidade que não tinha nada a ver com aquele que ele havia mostrado em seu encontro com ele e Rick, e aquilo o deixou enjoado.

Daryl não queria ficar no carro como um covarde, enquanto Jesus enfrentava a situação para os dois. Mas a atenção dos Saviors estava totalmente voltada para o escoteiro, então ele ficou imóvel em seu assento, tentando pensar em alguma maneira de intervir sem complicar mais as coisas.

\- Ora, ora... Você é de Hilltop, certo? Ele é aquele cara que eles chamam de Jesus, certo? - Ele disse, estalando os dedos enquanto se dirigia a seus homens. Então ele voltou sua atenção de volta para o escoteiro - Sim, a semelhança está aí, com certeza. Meu nome é Harold, mas meus amigos me chamam de Abutre... Espero que não seja só porque eu pareço um.

O grupo riu alto. Enquanto isso, Jesus estava de pé ali na frente deles, com as mãos erguidas. Daryl apertou os punhos no assento. Ele queria sair dali e lançar aqueles caras pro ar, como ele tinha feito com o primeiro grupo que tinham encontrado na estrada.

Jesus então se moveu ligeiramente, parecia que ele estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, provavelmente para vender-se como um homem que não estava procurando por problemas, como ele tinha feito com eles a primeira vez que eles se encontraram. Mas Daryl percebeu que um dos homens tinha os olhos nele, como se até aquele momento, eles não tivessem notado sua presença.

\- Há mais alguém no carro - disse ele em voz alta, apontando a arma em sua direção.

Os outros fizeram o mesmo, apontando os seus rifles de ataque diretamente para ele.

\- Ele está ferido - disse Jesus rapidamente - Estou levando-o para casa.

Abutre deu alguns passos para frente, aproximando-se do escoteiro com uma atitude ameaçadora. Daryl sentiu seu coração acelerar.

\- Ele tem que sair do carro - ele disse gravemente, e então se virou para olhar o arqueiro - Com as mãos para cima, agora!

\- Ele não consegue-

\- Eu não lhe disse pra abrir a porra da boca, disse? - O homem gritou em seu rosto, colocando uma mão sobre a arma que ele mantinha estocada.

Daryl abriu a porta sem pensar duas vezes e ergueu as mãos o melhor que pôde. Abutre então deu um passo para trás enquanto o observava aproximar-se. Sua testa franzida com linhas profundas enquanto ele o examinava, e então suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em reconhecimento.

\- Espera um segundo... Não é o cara que Dwight atirou? - Houve um murmúrio entre os homens - Sim, é você! Ora, ora, eu estou contente de ver que você está bem, cara. Vou passar a boa notícia para o Dwight. Ele está desfrutando da sua besta como um garoto na manhã de Natal.

Daryl queria atacá-lo e esmagar seu rosto; queria atingi-lo com tanta força que ele não voltaria a falar pelo o resto de sua vida miserável. Mas ele ficou imóvel, apertando a mandíbula numa tentativa de se controlar.

\- Não queremos problemas - Jesus disse, calmamente - Vamos seguir nosso caminho, e você pode continuar no seu.

O líder do grupo voltou sua atenção de Daryl para o escoteiro.

\- Ninguém lhe pediu para dar ordens.

\- Não é uma ordem, é uma sugestão... - Jesus respondeu, falando devagar.

\- Nós não podemos deixar você ir, não assim tão fácil. Você sabe como funciona. Você! - Ele disse, apontando para Daryl - Você estava presente quando Negan informou tudo sobre como as coisas funcionam agora, certo? A metade de suas merdas pertence a nós. Então seja gentil e nos dê suas armas.

\- Nós não temos armas, viemos de Hilltop, e você sabe que só temos o que nosso ferreiro pode nos fornecer.

O Abutre balançou a cabeça. Então ele parou na frente de Jesus, olhou para ele de cima a baixo e deu um passo adiante, estendeu a mão e colocou-a no cinto do escoteiro, desabotoando a bainha e pegando a faca. Ele a inspecionou por alguns segundos, fazendo uma expressão desapontada.

\- Bah! - Ele disse, relutantemente - Não é muito impressionante.

\- Mais do que suficiente para matar os mortos, eu não preciso disso para mais nada.

O homem emitiu um som estranho, como se estivesse concordando com ele, e então estendeu o braço para um dos seus homens pegar a faca. Então ele se curvou ligeiramente e começou a procurar dentro dos bolsos das calças de carga do escoteiro, procurando algo a mais. Mas tudo o que ele encontrou foi o gancho que Jesus usou para forçar as portas. Esse objeto não parecia interessá-lo em nada, e ele a jogou no chão.

Daryl assistiu a cena inteira com espanto, principalmente por causa da passividade que Jesus estava mostrando. O homem não moveu um músculo sequer enquanto aquele fodido o tocava por toda parte. Abutre então pousou os olhos no arqueiro.

\- Vamos ver o que temos aqui - disse ele, aproximando-se dele.

A adrenalina disparou vertiginosamente pelas veias de Daryl. Seu peito se moveu rapidamente. Ele iria bater nele, sabia que o faria. Não permitiria que aquele bastardo o tocasse, mas podia sentir os olhos de Jesus pregados nele, e embora não se voltasse para olhar para ele, sabia que se o fizesse, encontraria o intenso olhar do escoteiro, implorando-lhe para não fazer nada estúpido.

Enquanto Abutre o estudava, um de seus homens tinha ido em frente e estava andando pelo carro, olhando para dentro pelas janelas. Daryl voltou sua atenção, um segundo para ele, até sentir a mão de Vulture em seu cinto. O contato era menor, mas suficiente para que o arqueiro se ligasse abruptamente. O líder do grupo recuou, e o homem examinando seu 4x4 veio correndo, apontando seu rifle em sua cabeça.

\- Não se mexa!

\- Ei, está tudo bem, acalme-se! - Jesus disse rapidamente - Eu disse que não temos nada.

\- Maldito idiota... - Vulture disse - Se você se mover de novo, seu panaca, eu vou dizer a meus meninos para explodir seus miolos. De vocês dois, entendeu?

Então ele se aproximou do arqueiro novamente, e tirou a faca de sua bainha, empurrando Daryl para o lado no processo.

\- Uau! - ele disse então, examinando seu novo troféu - Isso é definitivamente alguma coisa. Cara, caralho, que beleza!

Daryl teve que repetir para si mesmo, várias vezes, que ele tinha que ficar calmo; que era melhor obedecer apenas por aquele momento. Mas vendo aquele bastardo tocando a faca que Jesus lhe tinha dado estava despertando uma raiva feroz dentro dele.

\- Não temos mais nada - repetiu o escoteiro - Agora gostaríamos de continuar com o nosso caminho.

Abutre colocou a faca de Daryl em seu próprio cinto, e andou em direção a Jesus interrogativamente.

\- E se pegarmos o carro. O que vocês acham, caras?

Claro que era uma pergunta retórica, o homem não estava procurando uma resposta, na verdade ele deu um passo adiante e ficou a poucos metros de onde Jesus estava de pé com uma expressão estoica.

\- Nah... Não se preocupe, nós não queremos seu carro - ele disse quase em um sussurro - Mas eu gosto do seu colete.

Daryl se moveu um pouco, mas ele parou assim que sentiu o frio toque do cano do rifle em seu pescoço. Pensou ver Jesus fazendo um gesto com os ombros, algo quase imperceptível, como se tivesse se endireitado, mas, além disso, ficou lá impassível, olhando sem piscar enquanto o outro homem se aproximava dele.

Então, para o espanto do arqueiro, o escoteiro abriu o colete e tirou-o. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Ele sabia que Jesus era mais do que capaz de se defender, de cortar aquele filho da puta se quisesse, mas permaneceu firme, sem fazer nada, enquanto deixava aquele homem humilhá-lo.

Daryl balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, incrédulo, observando aquele bastardo vestir o colete, enquanto ele se exibia na frente de todos os seus homens.

\- Como estou? - Ele perguntou, brincando.

Então ele tentou fechar o zíper, mas era muito pequeno para ele, causando uma risada do resto do grupo. Daryl achou que viu Jesus curvando ligeiramente o canto de sua boca, mas era um gesto tão sutil que não tinha certeza se estava imaginando ou não. Então, Abutre voltou a olhar para eles.

\- Vamos deixar vocês irem - disse ele - E só para mostrar que não somos tão ruins como vocês pensam, eu sugiro que você vire e volte para Hilltop - Ele se virou para Daryl - Eu não acho que você vai gostar do que vai encontrar em sua comunidade.

Daryl bufou com raiva e caminhou resolutamente em direção a Abutre, mas o que homem que estava apontando seu rifle para ele lhe deu um duro golpe nas costas, derrubando-o de joelhos.

\- Levante-se!

O arqueiro nem sequer teve tempo de reagir ao aviso, porque imediatamente depois sentiu as mãos do homem que o golpeou, puxando-o e forçando-o a levantar-se do chão. O movimento agudo e súbito causou tal agonia em seu ombro que ele não conseguiu conter o gemido dolorido que rasgou sua garganta.

\- Para!

Daryl mal podia ver o que estava acontecendo, mas ele sabia que Jesus tinha se movido de onde estava e empurrou o homem com o rifle para longe dele.

\- Parem agora - O escoteiro disse de pé na frente de Daryl - Vocês são sete contra dois. Eu acho que vocês já se mostraram o suficiente...

\- Você está nos chamando de _valentões_? - perguntou o líder, com ironia.

\- Estou apenas dizendo que vocês são a maioria, e estão armados. É uma luta injusta e nós só queremos chegar ao nosso destino. Você pegou o que quis, agora é hora de você ir embora.

Daryl ainda estava espantado com a parcimônia do escoteiro e com a forma como ele podia dar aqueles sermões mesmo nas situações mais complicadas. No entanto, essa frugalidade não parecia impressionar o líder daquele grupo de Saviors, que se voltou para ele, embora seus passos não tenham sido tão fortes e confiantes como eles tinham sido no começo. Uma vez na frente dele, Abutre tirou o colete e jogou-o no rosto de Jesus.

\- Nós lhe visitaremos muito em breve. Espero que você não planeje se distrair por muito tempo onde quer que vá, porque eu adoraria ter você presente para ver o que nós preparamos para o seu povo.

E com essas palavras ele voltou para o 4x4 com o resto de seus homens. O carro começou logo a mover-se, passando na frente deles acompanhado pelo deslizar dos pneus. No entanto, antes que eles finalmente desaparecessem, um deles apontou seu rifle e disparou em uma das rodas traseiras de seu carro. Então eles aceleraram, deixando-os encalhados no meio do nada.

\- Você está bem? - Jesus perguntou no momento em que perderam de vista o outro veículo.

Daryl queria dizer que não, ele não estava bem. Na verdade ele queria dizer um monte de coisas, mas sua cabeça parecia ser incapaz de racionalizar o que tinha acontecido. Então, quando finalmente abriu a boca, a resposta não era exatamente um reflexo do que ele realmente estava sentindo:

\- Vai se foder.

Jesus revirou os olhos, visivelmente entediado e sem vontade de entrar em outra discussão inútil com o arqueiro, então ele virou as costas e abriu o porta-malas do carro, e vasculhou por dentro até que ele pegou uma roda sobressalente.

Daryl observou o escoteiro se movimentar ao redor do carro como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se aquele bando de bastardos não os tivessem feito se reverenciar, enquanto tomavam o que era deles e esfregavam em seus rostos o que acabaram de fazer em Alexandria e o que eles ainda pretendiam fazer em Hilltop. Aquela calma, aquela calma de merda novamente. Ele queria pegá-lo pela camisa e sacudi-lo para que ele reagisse, para lhe mostrar o temperamento que Daryl sabia que estava ali, mas que continuava tentando conter como um tigre numa gaiola.

\- Que diabos foi aquilo? - Daryl finalmente disse, aproximando-se dele.

\- O que? - o escoteiro respondeu, distraído.

Daryl chutou o chão e esfregou o rosto irritado.

\- Porra... Eles zombam de nós, pegam nossas armas... - o arqueiro soltou algo semelhante a um rosnado - Se eles te pedissem para abaixar as calças, você faria isso também?

\- Não se preocupe, eu não sou tão fácil assim.

\- Estou falando sério, seu idiota!

\- Também estou - ele respondeu bruscamente - Às vezes as coisas são assim. Eu não gosto, ok? Mas há momentos em que não há nada que possamos fazer, e a única coisa que resta para nós é ceder.

\- Pessoas morreram, e eles ainda estão querendo continuar-

\- Você não está me dizendo nada que eu não saiba, Daryl - o escoteiro perdeu a calma, dando-lhe um olhar muito mais irritado do que seu tom implicado.

\- O que você está fazendo sobre isso?

\- Armando-me com paciência, até o momento certo chegar.

\- E quando diabos será isso?

Jesus suspirou profundamente enquanto fechava os olhos.

\- Pensei que nossas pequenas conversas nos últimos dias haviam causado alguma impressão nesse seu caráter, mas acho que estava errado.

\- Foda-se isso. Eu não vou ficar esperando ociosamente enquanto eles continuam matando o nosso povo.

Jesus, que estava agachado ao lado da roda do carro o tempo todo, levantou-se para encarar o arqueiro.

\- Por que você não me explica qual é o seu grande plano, porque estou ansioso para ouvir, se você tiver um.

Daryl apertou a mandíbula enquanto olhava para os olhos de cristal do escoteiro. Neles, viu a fome, a mesma que ele tinha, mas que ele manteve para si mesmo veementemente. Jesus também queria agir; ele também queria parar esse grupo de parasitas. E havia um plano, é claro que havia um, ele podia sentir isso não só pelo jeito que o escoteiro implorava com seus olhos, para que ele se acalmasse, mas porque ele sabia que era impossível para ele não pensar em algo para se fazer. No entanto, ele estava comprando tempo, e para quê? Ele não tinha certeza, mas estava convencido de que Jesus havia se juntado ao jogo plenamente consciente do que estava fazendo, e ele estava apenas esperando por aquela mão perfeita para deixá-lo dar o golpe final. Em contraste, Daryl não tinha um plano ou uma estratégia que envolvesse um golpe de mestre. Ele só tinha o desejo impaciente de vingar as mortes daqueles que haviam perecido das maneiras mais injustas e desastrosas possíveis.

O arqueiro encheu os pulmões de ar e franziu os lábios. Não, ele não tinha resposta para dar a ele, e Jesus percebeu isso. O escoteiro sacudiu a cabeça, aceitando sua vitória em silêncio, e depois voltou a se agachar junto ao pneu furado.

\- O que você está esperando? - Daryl perguntou, com a voz rouca - Qual é o plano?

\- Ok... Talvez haja algo que se passa em minha cabeça - Jesus respondeu calmamente - Mas eu preciso falar com Rick primeiro.

\- Você pode falar comigo.

\- Não vamos perder o tempo com isso agora, ok? Nós temos que ir, então faça algo de produtivo e passe-me o macaco.

Daryl aproximou-se do porta-malas, tirou a ferramente e entregou-o.

Enquanto o escoteiro trocava o pneu, Daryl olhou para a estrada em sua frente. Ele se perguntou de onde os Saviors estavam voltando. Não de Alexandria, ele supôs, ou pelo menos era o que ele esperava, porque outra visita dos homens de Negan seria demais para seu povo lidar. Talvez este fosse o caminho para seu acampamento, o lugar onde eles se escondem, e que tinha sido totalmente despercebido por todos eles. Ou simplesmente foram fazer uma ronda em busca de outras comunidades para extorquir.

Então Daryl lembrou-se da frase que Jesus tinha dito, sentado na cozinha de Rick depois de escapar pela segunda vez. O escoteiro tinha sugerido que Hilltop tinha feito acordos com outras comunidades, e agora ele estava se perguntando se era uma maneira de se referir aos Saviors, ou se ele estava falando sobre outros grupos. Havia mais gente lá fora?

O arqueiro tirou o maço de cigarros e pegou um; contente de que algum modo os salvadores não o encontraram. Depois olhou para o homem que trabalhava ao seu lado. Ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, ele estava totalmente certo disso, e talvez por isso ele quisesse falar com Rick, para lhe dizer que havia outros grupos lá fora que poderiam estar dispostos a se juntar a eles em uma luta contra Negan. Talvez por isso estivesse tão interessado em seu arsenal, porque sabia que tinha o povo, mas não tinha as armas. Daryl riu, satisfeito consigo mesmo, porque de repente estava absolutamente convencido de que tinha que ser algo assim. Mas o sorriso desapareceu do canto de seus lábios, quando ele percebeu que se isso fosse verdade, a porra do tagarela estava usando eles. Aquele filho da puta e seus infelizes truques mágicos.

Ele olhou para ele novamente. Seu cabelo comprido caia lateralmente expondo seu rosto, características suaves e gentis, quase inocente. Uma fachada atraente que era simplesmente um mecanismo de defesa, uma forma de atrair e seduzir um predador convencido de sua superioridade, esperando o momento certo para ele agir e entregar o golpe de misericórdia para lhe conceder a vitória.

De repente, Daryl sentiu vontade de forçá-lo a confessar tudo. Forçá-lo a reconhecer que ele estava apenas usando-os para seu próprio interesse. Mas então ele se lembrou de tudo que ele tinha feito e estava fazendo por eles. A maneira como olhava para Maggie, com a expressão protetora de um irmão mais velho, não era falsa. Até mesmo a maneira como ele pediu que ele se acalmasse, ou as vezes que ele tinha perguntado como ele estava se sentindo, mesmo que ele só tenha recebido um grunhido em resposta; ele sabia tudo aquilo era real e sincero.

Então o arqueiro pôs a mão no cinto e na bainha que agora estava vazia. Talvez Hilltop não tivesse munição, mas ele estava mais do que certo de que seu ferreiro lhes fornecia armas suficientes para ter uma faca extra para oferecê-lo. E, no entanto, Jesus havia pedido ao mestre artesão que fizesse uma para ele, e ele teve que admitir que era a faca mais bonita que ele já vira.

Daryl soltou a fumaça do cigarro com raiva.

\- Eles pegaram a porra da minha faca.

Ele pensou que estava falando consigo mesmo, mas percebeu que as palavras tinham escapado de sua boca alto e claro, pela maneira como Jesus se virou para encará-lo.

\- Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de parar no meio da estrada novamente, então não se preocupe, eu não acho que você vai precisar dela - disse o escoteiro tentando minimizá-lo - E de qualquer maneira, você está voltando para casa, você terá muitas armas lá.

Daryl assentiu ligeiramente, enquanto Jesus terminava o que estava fazendo. Ele estava voltando para casa, sua _casa_ , ele deveria se sentir feliz depois de sair da gaiola que Hilltop era para ele, mas ele sabia que ele estava sendo injusto. Não havia nada de estimulante no que ele iria encontrar em Alexandria, e a comunidade de Jesus tinha tratado todos eles bem, embora ele não tivesse sido tão grato como deveria. Mas havia outra coisa, talvez fosse a maneira como o tagarela pronunciara aquelas palavras " _você está voltando para casa_ ", ele provavelmente estava ficando louco, mas tinha certeza de que ele ouviu algum pesar nelas.

Daryl sacudiu a cabeça, aquilo era besteira, o escoteiro provavelmente estava cansado, como ele também estava, mas havia algo no abismo de seu estômago que sugeria que ele também iria sentir falta de Hilltop e a calma que ele sentira lá, mesmo se tivesse sido apenas por um curto período de tempo.

Daryl olhou para o escoteiro e, por algum motivo, imaginou-o aproximando-se do ferreiro, saudando o homem com aquela cordialidade dele, pedindo-lhe para fazer uma faca nova. O arqueiro jogou o cigarro na estrada e pisou com relutância. Ele não entendia bem por que ele se importava tanto com isso. O tagarela estava certo, Alexandria tinha sorte de ter tal arsenal, e esperava que, com previsão, eles tivessem escondido a maior parte das armas antes da chegada de Negan. Ainda assim, mesmo se houvesse armas suficientes, ele sentia um nó na garganta. Merda, ele queria aquela faca de volta.

\- Bem, está pronto - disse Jesus, levantando-se.

\- Tem certeza de que esses parafusos estão apertados?

O escoteiro lançou-lhe um olhar afiado, e depois de colocar tudo no porta-malas, ambos sentaram no carro novamente. Os nervos do início voltaram assim que Daryl notou o tecido de estofo debaixo dele. Ele queria ver o seu povo, mas ao mesmo tempo, pensou-se despreparado para reviver o buraco que se formava em seu peito, toda vez que eles tinham que lidar com uma tragédia semelhante.

\- Qual é o plano? - Ele perguntou quase em um sussurro - É verdade, eu não tenho um, mas eu sei que você tem.

Jesus suspirou, levemente.

\- É apenas uma ideia, e eu não quero falar sobre isso aqui.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque você é muito impulsivo, Daryl, e eu sei que se eu disser você vai querer tomar as rédeas da situação imediatamente, e isso não é o que você precisa agora.

\- Você parece ter certeza de que sabe do que eu preciso.

\- Eu não tenho certeza de nada, mas depois do que aconteceu, eu acho que qualquer pessoa com mínimo de bom senso gostaria de ver sua família em primeiro lugar. Você pode resmungar o quanto quiser Daryl, mas eu sei o quanto eles significam para você.

O arqueiro não disse mais nada; Jesus ligou o carro e eles continuaram sua jornada novamente. Daryl inclinou a cabeça contra a janela e colocou a vista na paisagem em movimento. Então ele fechou os olhos, desejando que o tempo passasse o mais rápido possível.

 

***

 

Ele abriu os olhos quando ouviu o som familiar das barras; eles tinham chegado e de repente ele sentiu uma pressão apertando seu peito. Tinha pensado que talvez, quando visse de novo Alexandria, sentiria algum alívio, mas não podia deixar de olhar ao redor com olhos estranhos. Ele fez um cálculo mental do tempo que tinha passado desde que ele tinha atravessado os aqueles portões para ir procurar Dwight, e se sua memória não o traia, tinha se passado onze dias, não tempo suficiente para olhar aquele lugar com um ar tão diferente. Talvez fosse devido à atmosfera frenética que podia ser respirada do carro, ou talvez fosse a maneira como eles olhavam para eles, com olhos suspeitos, enquanto eles se moviam pela entrada, como se estivessem julgando-os, como se não já não confiassem em nada nem em ninguém, nem mesmo em seu próprio povo.

No topo do ponto de observação, estavam Sasha e o Padre Gabriel. Eles deram instruções para deixá-los passar, mas eles não olharam para eles quando entraram em Alexandria. Era como se eles estivessem com medo de tudo ao seu redor, como se olhar para longe da estrada significasse deixar uma abertura para um possível ataque, para qualquer um que pudesse estar se escondendo de seu persistente escrutínio.

Jesus parou o carro, e os dois saíram, enquanto observavam Michonne se aproximando para recebê-los. A mulher deu-lhes um sorriso que parecia desenhar com dificuldade em seu rosto. Então ela colocou as mãos nos braços de Daryl e inclinou-se para dar-lhe um abraço ao qual o arqueiro não soube responder.

\- Você não sabe como estou feliz por vê-lo de volta - Michonne disse.

Daryl murmurou algo, era como se quisesse responder ao gesto caloroso, mas as palavras não estavam se formando em sua boca.

\- Tudo certo? - Ele finalmente conseguiu perguntar.

\- Tão bom quanto pode ser.

Essa foi uma resposta vaga, mas ele imaginou que não tinha muito mais a dizer. Então Michonne virou-se para cumprimentar Jesus.

\- Como está Maggie? - Michonne perguntou.

\- Ela está se recuperando - disse o escoteiro - E os Saviors, eles voltaram depois...?

\- Não, não voltaram - ela respondeu - Por quê?

\- Encontramos um grupo na estrada - disse Daryl.

Os olhos negros de Michonne se arregalaram ligeiramente mostrando uma súbita preocupação.

\- Eles estavam vindo para cá?

\- Não, eles estavam indo em outra direção.

Michonne respirou aliviada.

\- Vocês estão bem? Eles fizeram alguma coisa com vocês?

Daryl enrijeceu a mandíbula com raiva, mas foi Jesus quem falou:

\- Não, eles só queriam rir às nossas custas. Eles roubaram um par de facas, mas isso é tudo.

O arqueiro bufou ao seu lado, não satisfeito com a resposta, mas ele não disse nada. Ele olhou em volta, para os olhos dos curiosos que se aproximaram, cautelosamente, para observar os novos visitantes. E foi quando ele sentiu falta de alguns rostos familiares.

\- Onde estão os outros? - ele perguntou.

\- Rick e Abraham saíram de manhã cedo para verificar o perímetro, e se certificarem de que não há ninguém à espreita. Eles vão voltar logo. Carl está em casa com Judith.

Daryl esperou que Michonne continuasse a falar, mas parecia que não tinha mais nada para acrescentar à sua breve resposta.

\- Carol?

Uma ruga repentina se formou no rosto de Michonne, como se ela não entendesse a pergunta. Então seu rosto se suavizou novamente, e seus olhos ficaram tristes.

\- Carol não está aqui...

\- Como assim ela não está aqui?

\- Ela foi embora, ela deixou Alexandria. Eu pensei que você soubesse, mas eu percebi que isso aconteceu no mesmo dia que você foi atrás de Dwight... Rick e Morgan foram buscá-la, mas perderam sua trilha. Rick voltou, mas Morgan ainda está lá fora.

Daryl encheu os pulmões com mais ar do que o possível. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Eles sempre estiveram juntos. Por que as coisas não poderiam permanecer iguais? Ele jurou para si mesmo, lembrando-se de novo no momento em que decidiu levar sua moto e ir atrás do bastardo que tinha matado Denise. Glenn, Michonne e Rosita tinham ido atrás dele, e eles estavam na linha imposta por Negan, por causa dele. Se ele não tivesse sido tão teimoso, talvez ele pudesse ter conversado com Carol, descobrir o que estava passando por sua cabeça, e impedi-la de partir. Era inútil pensar nisso agora, de qualquer forma; não havia como voltar atrás.

\- Vamos - disse Michonne -, vocês parecem cansados. Tenho certeza de que precisam comer algo.

\- Obrigado - disse Jesus, olhando para o arqueiro de uma maneira que ele não sabia como interpretar.

\- VOCÊ!

Uma voz interrompeu-se por trás deles, quando estavam prestes a chegar à casa de Rick. Quando se viraram, viram Aaron andando em direção a eles com passos firmes, uma raiva amarga iluminando seu rosto. Seus olhos, cheios de raiva e dor, nunca deixaram Jesus.

\- Você, filho da puta, você! Desde que você veio você não nos trouxe nada mais do que problemas! Isso é culpa sua!

Antes que Aaron pudesse atacar o escoteiro, Michonne e Daryl pularam para agarrá-lo, tentando conter o homem, porém mal conseguindo.

\- Aaron, está tudo bem, está tudo bem... - Michonne disse.

\- Já chega, Aaron, se acalma - Daryl pediu, tentando puxá-lo para longe - Vamos, vamos, cara... Se acalma.

O choro inconsolável de Aaron era tudo o que podia ser ouvido em toda a comunidade. Todas as pessoas presentes assistiram à cena, com expressões tensas, reconhecendo a dor do vizinho. Michonne se afastou deles enquanto Daryl o conduzia de volta para sua casa. Antes de entrar, o arqueiro olhou para trás, viu que Jesus inclinou a cabeça enquanto Michonne colocava uma mão gentil em seu ombro, então ela disse algo e os dois subiram as escadas até a varanda da casa e desapareceram por dentro.


	11. Chapter 11

Michonne colocou um copo cheio de água na bancada de granito e sentou-se numa cadeira, mas pela postura rígida de suas costas, não parecia que ela pretendia ficar lá por muito tempo.

\- Sinto muito por Aaron, ele-

\- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem, eu entendo. Eu tenho tido esses pensamentos também.

\- Não é culpa sua, Jesus - Michonne respondeu, firmemente - Não é culpa de ninguém, e não devemos perder mais tempo apontando dedos. Agora, isso é entre nós e eles, nada mais.

Michonne estava certa, era inútil continuar tentando encontrar uma explicação para o que estava acontecendo, mas o olhar devastado e zangado que ele vira em Aaron o levou de volta ao momento em que viu Rick e Daryl pegar o caminhão do celeiro de sorgo. Seu caminhão. Um caminhão cheio de suprimentos que ele havia escondido ali, enquanto esperava o momento certo para entregá-lo a Negan.

Ele não tinha falado com Gregory, nem com ninguém em Hilltop, nem mesmo com Alex, sobre o fato de ter parado de procurar pessoas e dedicado seu tempo a buscar provisões. Ele tinha encontrado o caminhão por acaso, e ele decidiu usá-lo, não apenas para transportar tudo o que encontrou, mas também como troca. Depois de vários meses de coleta de suprimentos, finalmente havia escondido o caminhão no celeiro de sorgo, até que era o momento de renegociar o novo acordo com os Saviors, e assim aliviar seu povo de um grande fardo, mesmo que por algum tempo. Mas então eles apareceram e pegaram o caminhão. Para ser justo, ele não os culpava; ele supunha que, de onde vinham, provavelmente estavam sofrendo. No entanto, mesmo sentindo pena deles, não iria deixá-los pegar seu caminhão.

Tudo poderia ter sido diferente se ele tivesse recuperado o caminhão alguns dias antes como havia planejado, mas não tinha mais volta, e Michonne estava certa: isso era sobre os Saviors e eles. E essa foi a única coisa positiva que ele pôde tirar de toda essa situação, o fato de ter encontrado outra comunidade de pessoas que simplesmente tentavam sobreviver como eles. Agora, eles precisavam decidir se valia a pena lutar juntos por outra coisa.

\- Eu tenho que sair, certificar-me de que tudo vai bem com a mudança de guarda e verificar se tudo está pronto para o retorno de Rick e Abraham. Acho que Carl está no quintal, cuidando de Judith, você pode ir e dizer oi para ele. Eu tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz em te ver. Eu estarei de volta mais tarde; talvez possamos sentar e ter uma conversa mais descontraída quando Rick voltar.

Como Michonne tinha dito, Paul encontrou Carl no pequeno jardim, brincando com sua irmã.

\- Paul!

O espantava que, de todos eles, Carl era o mais relutante em chamá-lo pelo seu apelido. Não que ele gostasse que as pessoas o chamassem de Jesus, mas ele estava tão acostumado a isso, que parecia algo completamente normal.

Carl perguntou sobre Maggie e Daryl, e ele ficou extremamente feliz em saber que, não só ambos estavam bem, mas que o arqueiro tinha voltado para casa.

\- Parece que as coisas estão melhores lá do que aqui - ele disse, com certo pesar.

Não custou muito a Paul mudar sua conversa para coisas mais mundanas. Carl era uma criança que tinha crescido muito rápido naquele mundo, e tinha se acostumado com o derramamento de sangue de uma forma que ele não tinha visto antes em qualquer pessoa de sua idade. Carl tinha estado na lista imposta por Negan com o resto de sua família, e tinha testemunhado, com os outros, a morte injusta de uma pessoa que estava intimamente ligada a eles. Apagar essa imagem seria muito difícil para ele, especialmente depois do que havia acontecido há poucos dias atrás. Era desnecessário mergulhar mais fundo na ferida, então eles passaram o tempo falando sobre o quanto Judith havia crescido, a maneira como ela tentava balbuciar o nome de seu irmão, e até mesmo os brinquedos mais estúpidos que lhe deram há muito tempo, num mundo que já parecia muito distante.

Estava escurecendo quando Rick atravessou a porta de vidro do jardim, completamente encharcado de suor. Seu rosto parecia cansado, mas seus olhos não pareciam tão perdidos quanto a última vez que o vira. Paul se levantou para cumprimentá-lo e o ex-xerife respondeu com um generoso aperto de mão.

\- Fico feliz em vê-lo - ele disse - Carl, por que você não vai levar Judith lá pra cima? É hora de seu banho e jantar.

Carl pegou a irmã nos braços e a levou sem dizer nada, mas seu rosto mostrou uma profunda inquietação. Era óbvio que os papéis da casa haviam mudado nos últimos dias, e Rick exigiu que Carl cuidasse de sua irmã para mantê-lo ocupado e fora das ruas.

\- Eu receio - Rick confessou quando Carl foi embora -, que desde que tudo isso aconteceu, vi uma escuridão em seus olhos que nunca tinha estado lá. Eu vejo uma sede de vingança que eu não tenho certeza que vou ser capaz de apaziguar e controlar, e eu temo que um dia ele vai atravessar as paredes e tentar resolver as contas por si mesmo.

\- Carl é um garoto esperto, Rick.

Rick assentiu com a cabeça, mas estava mais do que consciente de que ele não poderia conter seu filho para sempre.

\- Como está Maggie?

\- Ela está bem. Ela é uma mulher forte, você sabe disso, e ela está lutando com todas as suas forças para continuar.

\- Você não tem ideia de como estou feliz por ouvir isso. Eu queria que pudéssemos ir vê-la.

\- Vocês irão...

\- E quanto a Daryl? Vim direto aqui, não tive a chance de falar com ele.

\- Ele ficou afetado pelo que aconteceu, mas está rabugento como sempre. Eu acho que deve ser um bom sinal.

Rick riu em silêncio. 

Depois que Rick tomou banho e Michonne voltou depois de supervisionar as atividades da comunidade, os três sentaram na cozinha para conversar. Eles contaram a Paul o que havia acontecido durante a visita de Negan e seus homens, e como isso afetou o povo de Alexandria, e as novas regras que decidiram aplicar para preservar a segurança da região.

\- Você já pensou em como parar isso? - perguntou Paul, sem rodeios.

\- Agora, a única coisa em que eu posso pensar é como evitar mortes desnecessárias.

Paul não respondeu a isso, mas Rick percebeu que o escoteiro tinha algo em sua mente, então o encorajou a falar, com um simples gesto.

\- Hilltop tem um relacionamento próximo com outra comunidade - disse ele calmamente. Tanto Rick como Michonne se entreolharam relutantemente, mas Paul continuou - Eles estão muito longe e-

\- Eles estão relacionados com Negan? - perguntou Rick.

\- Não, eles sabem sobre os Saviors, mas eles conseguiram mantê-los afastados durante todo este tempo. Não é um lugar acessível e eu acho que Negan não quis arriscar, pelo menos por agora - Paul tomou um pouco de ar - Ezekiel, seu líder, tem muitas pessoas lá, pessoas capazes e preparadas para lutar, a única coisa que eles não têm são armas, eles têm um pequeno arsenal e o que nós fornecemos, mas nada mais.

Rick se mexeu desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira, consciente do que Paul estava sugerindo.

\- Por que você não contou isso antes?

\- Porque não era necessário.

\- E agora é?

\- Em vista dos acontecimentos recentes, eu diria que sim. Devemos ir e falar com ele.

Rick sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Eu não sei se estamos preparados para nos expor a outro grupo, estranhos que podem nos prender a um mapa e nos atacar, como outros fizeram.

\- Eles não vão.

\- Como você tem tanta certeza?

\- Você vai ter que confiar em mim.

Rick bufou e esfregou o rosto.

\- Eles aceitariam? - Michonne perguntou, tendo permanecido em silêncio até então - Eles estariam dispostos a ajudar? Você disse que eles conseguiram manter Negan longe até agora, então por que eles iriam se envolver com isso, quando só poderia trazer-lhes problemas?

\- Ezekiel é meu amigo, e ele odeia Negan tanto quanto nós. Não posso garantir nada, mas acho que pelo menos devíamos ir e torná-lo consciente da situação.

Rick olhou para Michonne, procurando uma resposta.

\- Devemos ir - ela respondeu.

\- Isso só nos levará a uma coisa...

\- Eu sei.

\- E pessoas vão morrer...

\- Agora, só há duas opções - Paul interrompeu - Não faça nada e permita que eles controlem tudo, ou parem isso. Olha, Rick, eu não quero ver mais mortes desnecessárias, mas não fazer nada não nos assegura que não vai continuar acontecendo.

Houve silêncio na cozinha por um tempo. Rick esfregou os dedos na mesa de madeira e coçou a testa compulsivamente, como se estivesse deliberando todos os prós e contras do que o escoteiro estava propondo.

\- Eu preciso pensar sobre isso - disse ele.

 

***

 

\- Aqui, um travesseiro e um cobertor - disse Michonne, entrando na sala - Desculpe por não lhe oferecer uma cama, mas o quarto de hóspedes tornou-se de Judith.

\- Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem aqui - Paul disse com um sorriso genuíno.

\- Eu vou falar com ele, ok? - disse Michonne suavemente, depois de um breve silêncio - Te vejo amanhã.

A porta da frente se abriu, antes que Michonne pudesse sair da sala de estar e Daryl apareceu lá como um redemoinho. O arqueiro abriu a boca para dizer algo assim que colocou os olhos em Paul, mas parou quando percebeu que Michonne estava presente ali.

\- Tudo certo? - ela perguntou.

\- Sim, é... Acabei de conversar com Rick.

Michonne balançou a cabeça compreensivamente, olhou para Paul como se estivesse pedindo paciência e depois os deixou sozinhos.

\- Eu sabia - disse Daryl, apontando para ele um dedo acusador - Eu sabia que você estava mentindo.

\- Não menti, simplesmente não contei tudo o que sabia - disse Paul, sentado no sofá.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque eles têm lutado para ter uma área segura, tanto quanto vocês e Hilltop têm. Eles são uma ameaça para Alexandria, tanto quanto Alexandria é para eles.

Daryl ouviu cuidadosamente suas palavras, até mesmo uma pequena ruga de decepção se formou em sua testa, como se o incomodasse de não ser capaz de prolongar a discussão, mas no fundo ele sabia que Paul estava certo.

\- Se isso te faz sentir melhor, eles também não sabem sobre você - ele acrescentou.

O arqueiro se deixou cair no outro sofá, com um suspiro pesado. Ele parecia cansado, e não apenas fisicamente. Paul imaginou que compartilhar essas últimas horas com Aaron não teria sido fácil.

\- Como ele está? - perguntou o escoteiro.

\- Devastado. Eric era tudo o que ele tinha aqui... Essas pessoas os tinham tratado bem, mas de alguma forma, eles sempre se sentiram como estranhos... Você sabe...

Paul assentiu com a cabeça.

\- E eu aqui pensando que já superamos isso.

\- Sempre haverá algo para se julgar... - disse o arqueiro, gravemente.

O escoteiro olhou para Daryl com curiosidade; ele tinha a leve sensação de que não se referia apenas a Eric e Aaron. Ele podia dizer, por seu tom, que ele se via neles de alguma forma. O estranho que não se encaixava com ninguém.

\- Eu não sei o que fazer para ajudá-lo - Ele disse sombriamente.

\- Estar lá por ele é mais que suficiente por enquanto.

Daryl ficou em silêncio por um momento, olhando para um ponto distante; era óbvio que sua mente estava em outro lugar. Havia alguma coisa na maneira como ele enrijecia a mandíbula que parecia indicar que queria falar, queria dizer outra coisa, mas não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas, ou não se sentia confortável o suficiente para pronunciá-las.

\- Você quer sair para fumar?

Quando ele se virou para encará-lo, o arqueiro franziu o cenho com perplexidade difícil de esconder, mas imediatamente compreendeu o que Paul estava tentando dizer.

\- Sim...

 

Eles caminharam juntos em silêncio pelas ruas vazias de Alexandria. Daryl abaixou a cabeça quando passaram em frente à casa que Eric e Aaron tinham compartilhado durante todo esse tempo. Ao redor deles, nada se ouvia, nem mesmo o canto de grilos, e quando finalmente chegaram à igreja, não haviam encontrado ninguém, e por alguma razão, os dois estavam agradecidos por isso. Eles entraram no edifício e subiram até a pequena torre.

\- Não há um lugar menor e mais deprimente que poderíamos ir no nosso primeiro encontro?

\- Cala a boca - Daryl bufou, mas mesmo na escuridão, Paul pôde distinguir um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

Eles sentaram-se desajeitadamente no chão empoeirado; havia tão pouco espaço que seus ombros se tocavam com o menor movimento. Daryl tirou o maço de cigarros e acendeu um. Paul olhou para ele, observando seu rosto timidamente iluminado pelas luzes que corriam através das ripas de madeira. Então ele estendeu a mão, tirou o cigarro da boca dele e colocou-o em seus próprios lábios.

Daryl olhou-o atentamente, enquanto o escoteiro dava uma longa tragada.

\- Pensei que você não fumava.

\- Não. Eu fumava, há algum tempo, e apenas ocasionalmente - O escoteiro olhou para o cigarro e soltou a fumaça - E não era tabaco.

Daryl deu uma risadinha.

\- Ah, claro, seu _hippie_.

Paul sorriu enquanto dava mais alguns tragos.

\- Sim... Isso é nojento - disse ele, e entregou-o de volta a Daryl.

O arqueiro o pegou, e seus dedos roçaram levemente. Era um contato ligeiro, mas o suficiente para Paul de repente sentir seu sangue acelerar em suas veias. O escoteiro respirou fundo, respirando o cheiro do cigarro, flutuando no ar como um fantasma. Estava quente e ele podia sentir quase como se fosse seu, o cheiro do homem sentado ao lado dele. O lugar, já pequeno, parecia encolher em torno dele. Ele não entendeu por que de repente ele se sentiu tão desconfortável. Então ele se levantou e se moveu cuidadosamente para o outro lado, sentado na frente do arqueiro, que olhou fixadamente, com cigarro que ele segurava entre os dedos.

Houve silêncio por um tempo, impregnando cada uma das paredes estreitas que lhes davam abrigo naquele momento. Ambos estavam absorvidos em seus próprios pensamentos, embora compartilhassem olhares furtivos ocasionalmente.

\- Você está feliz por estar de volta? - Paul perguntou finalmente.

Daryl deu uma tragada no cigarro.

\- Eu sabia que ver Aaron não seria fácil, mas eu não esperava as notícias sobre Carol. Tudo mudou tanto, e eu meio que me sinto fora do lugar - Ele apagou o cigarro com cuidado, e então olhou para fora, através das tábuas de madeira, com olhos pensativos - Ela está lá fora, sozinha, quem sabe se ela está viva ou morta...

\- Ouvi dizer que não é a primeira vez. Tenho certeza que ela sabe cuidar de si mesma.

Daryl sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Eu não teria deixado-a ir.

\- Você não poderia ter impedido isso.

\- Eu teria tentado.

\- Como?

\- Falando com ela.

\- Não é fácil ouvir os outros quando você tem uma ideia fixa em sua cabeça. Você deve saber disso... É a decisão dela, Daryl, mesmo se você não concordar com isso, você deve respeitar.

\- Pelo menos eu gostaria de ter estado lá.

\- Tenho certeza que ela sabia que ela tinha você, e se ela tivesse precisado, ela teria procurado por você. Não é culpa sua, Daryl, e você deve parar de culpar a si mesmo por tudo. É assim que as coisas são, às vezes pensamos que o melhor que podemos fazer é ficar longe das pessoas que amamos, para evitar feri-las.

\- Foi isso que você fez com Alex? - Aquela pergunta pegou Paul completamente desprevenido - Eu vi você deslizar uma carta debaixo da porta dele.

\- Isso é diferente.

\- Por quê?

De repente, Paul não sabia o que dizer, porque no fundo, sabia que não era diferente. O que ele tinha feito com Alex era exatamente aquilo, ele tinha evitado-o porquê sabia que se ele se mantivesse ao seu lado, tudo o que ele faria alimentaria em uma ilusão, que não iria levá-los em lugar algum, mas ferir ambos. Mas ele não iria admitir isso em voz alta, muito menos na frente de Daryl.

\- Nós nunca estivemos juntos... Oficialmente. Mesmo que não parecesse assim.

\- Mas você o ama.

\- Eu o amo exatamente como amo os outros. Passamos bons momentos juntos, e o sexo era bom, muito bom, na verdade... Mas isso é tudo.

Mas isso não era tudo. Claro que ele amava Alex, e ele se importava com ele mais do que qualquer outra pessoa em Hilltop, mas ele sabia que nunca iria amá-lo como ele havia amado Benjamin, e ele duvidava que ele seria capaz de sentir algo assim novamente, por qualquer pessoa.

Então ele notou um estranho formigamento em seu estômago, ele não queria falar sobre isso, não depois de ver como Daryl abaixou a cabeça e encarou seus dedos. Ele jurava que o arqueiro havia corado com a menção do aspecto mais íntimo e físico de sua relação com Alex. Na verdade, foi Daryl quem mudou o assunto deliberadamente.

\- O que vamos fazer se a outra comunidade disser não? - Ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

Paul suspirou.

\- Nós nem sabemos se Rick concordará em falar com eles.

\- Ele vai.

O escoteiro estava prestes a perguntar por que ele estava tão certo, mas ele sabia da estreita relação entre ele e o xerife, então ele presumiu que Rick não só o havia atualizado sobre o que ele lhes disse, mas que também havia pedido conselhos.

\- Se ele não aceitar, podemos simplesmente desistir ou encontrar outra solução.

\- E se ele disser que sim?

O arqueiro estava olhando para ele naquele momento, e talvez fosse devido à escuridão predominante, mas Paul achava que ele via algo em seus olhos que ele não conseguia decifrar.

\- Vamos ter que lutar.

Daryl então mudou o olhar para uma das janelas.

\- Pensei que fosse o que você queria - disse Paul.

\- Eu quero, mas eu não sei se estou pronto para perder mais pessoas - disse ele, fixando seus olhos no escoteiro novamente.

\- Ninguém está preparado para isso, mas não devemos deixar o medo decidir por nós. O medo tem enfraquecido Hilltop ao longo dos anos. Estivemos vivendo sob uma falsa sensação de tranquilidade. Eu vi essas pessoas paralisadas, com horror real em seus olhos, cada vez que aqueles portões se abriam... Eu também não quero ver mais pessoas morrerem, Daryl, mas mesmo que eu não conseguir, se eu não puder ver o fim de tudo isso, pelo menos eu quero lutar por aqueles que realmente merecem viver em um mundo melhor.

Daryl observou Paul em silêncio por alguns segundos.

\- Esses sermões vêm naturalmente ou você os ensaia?

\- Bem... Eu sou Jesus, o que você esperava?

Nem mesmo o arqueiro podia controlar o riso que escapava de seus lábios.

\- Uau, o que é isso? - disse Paul.

\- O que?

\- É um sorriso... Nunca pensei que eu veria algo assim vindo de você.

\- Vai se ferrar.

\- Você devia sorrir mais vezes.

\- Não é fácil, não há muito para o que sorrir ultimamente.

E ele estava certo.

\- Eu deveria voltar e ver como Aaron está - disse ele, depois de reverter a expressão restrita que o acompanhava recentemente.

\- Certo...

O arqueiro levantou-se com alguma dificuldade e permaneceu lá por algum tempo, como se estivesse esperando que Paul fizesse o mesmo.

\- Você não vem? - Ele perguntou.

\- Eu vou ficar aqui um pouco mais.

Daryl hesitou por um momento, depois se voltou para a escada, mas parou de novo, olhou para o escoteiro e finalmente virou as costas e o deixou sozinho.

 

***

 

Os raios de sol começaram a bater nas janelas quando Rick entrou na sala de estar. Paul estava deitado no sofá, mas ele não estava dormindo, de fato ele não tinha sido capaz de dormir durante toda a noite. Sua mente era incapaz de descansar; havia muitas coisas para pensar.

\- Certo. - disse o xerife - Nós vamos. Você, Michonne e eu.

Poucos minutos depois, Paul estava no banheiro, preparando-se, quando ouviu algumas vozes vindas de fora. Ele deu uma olhada e viu Rick e Daryl conversando, eles pareciam mais estar discutindo, mas ele não podia ouvir sobre dali. Quando ele desceu, pronto para a viagem, a porta principal se abriu e Rick passou por ele, e ele não parecia estar de bom humor.

\- Daryl está vindo também - ele bufou.

Paul não conteu o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Claro que o arqueiro iria com eles. Eles precisariam muito mais do que uma corda para manter o homem longe de uma missão como aquela.

 

Quando os portões de Alexandria abriram para eles, Rick estava dirigindo o carro, Paul estava sentado ao lado dele, pronto para dar-lhe instruções, enquanto Daryl e Michonne ocupavam os assentos traseiros. O escoteiro avisou que seria uma longa viagem, cerca de oito ou nove horas, então eles tinham preparado com algumas provisões, caso eles precisassem parar no meio do caminho.

Eles haviam iniciado a rota seguindo o mesmo caminho que os levava até Hilltop, mas depois de cerca de cinco horas de viagem, Paul havia instruído o xerife a desviar para o norte. Rick observou cuidadosamente a estrada que se estendia diante deles, até que finalmente disse:

\- Estamos indo para Washington.

\- Sim - Paul respondeu, calmamente.

Um silêncio estranho reinou no carro, mas eles continuaram o resto do caminho sem problemas, parando apenas uma vez para encher o tanque, e se desfazendo da ideia de parar para descansar como Michonne tinha sugerido.

\- Rick, você está dirigindo há horas - disse ela com preocupação.

\- Quanto mais cedo chegarmos, melhor.

Depois de mais de oito horas de viagem, a cidade começou a tomar forma no horizonte, como uma aparição fantasmagórica. A atmosfera dentro do carro apertou em antecipação do que poderia estar esperando por eles lá. No entanto tudo ao redor parecia ser calmo, talvez muito tranquilo. Havia apenas silêncio, dentro e fora do carro. Somente os restos do que uma vez fora sua civilização, os acompanharam na estrada. Ferro e espectros de metal de uma vida passada, vagando sozinho e esperando a natureza para tomar o seu curso, e recuperar o que era dela.

Depois de algumas breves indicações, eles finalmente pararam o carro perto de uma longa ponte. Eles saíram e deram uma olhada na cidade na frente deles. Nenhum deles disse nada; eles apenas observavam seu novo mundo em silêncio.

\- Está começando a ficar escuro - Rick comentou de repente - Quanto tempo até chegarmos lá?

\- Tecnicamente, chegamos - disse Paul.

Os três olharam ao redor instintivamente, agarrados às suas armas, com evidente desconcerto.

\- O que estamos esperando? - perguntou Daryl.

\- Por eles. E antes que eles venham, eu deveria avisá-lo sobre algumas coisas sobre O Reino.

\- O Reino? - Daryl bufou.

\- Ei, cara, eu não nomeei... Olhe, seu líder, Ezekiel, é alguém... Peculiar... As pessoas se referem a ele como rei, sua alteza, majestade... Bem, o que você preferir. Vocês também devem saber que ele mantém um tigre de estimação.

\- Um tigre? - disse Michonne com espanto.

\- Você está brincando, certo? - Daryl disse.

\- De jeito nenhum, eu estou lhes dizendo isso só para que vocês saibam, mas mantenham seu julgamento até que vocês os conheçam. Sob toda essa pompa, esconde uma grande pessoa, acredite em mim.

Esperaram alguns minutos até ouvir o som dos cascos dos cavalos. Um som que ecoava entre os altos edifícios. Ficaram ali, expectantes, até que viram, por uma das avenidas, três cavaleiros montados vestidos com algo parecido com uma armadura preta. Pararam a uma distância segura e um deles ergueu uma espada no ar antes de falar:

\- Quem se atreve a invadir a terra soberana de... Oh, merda, Jesus? É você? - Paul avançou para que os homens pudessem vê-lo melhor - Caramba, cara, faz muito tempo! Nós não te reconhecemos! Quem são essas pessoas?

\- Novos amigos. Estes são Rick, Michonne e Daryl.

\- De Hilltop?

Paul virou-se para olhar para Rick, ele não queria mencionar Alexandria se ele não estava disposto ou pronto para fazê-lo. Mas foi o xerife que falou:

\- Não, viemos de outra comunidade chamada Alexandria.

Os homens se entreolharam com reconhecimento.

\- Vocês estão procurando alguém? - Eles perguntaram para surpresa de todos.

Rick hesitou por um momento, como se não soubesse como responder a essa pergunta.

\- Duas pessoas - disse ele então.

\- Nomes.

\- Por que você quer saber? - Daryl perguntou rapidamente, sem se sentir confortável com a direção que a conversa estava tomando.

Paul pôs uma mão em seu braço, pedindo-lhe, sem dizer nada, para ficar calmo, mas Michonne deu um passo à frente.

\- Carol e Morgan.

O homem que estivera falando apertou os lábios e sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente.

\- Siga-nos.

O Reino não era longe dali; A zona segura estava localizada em volta de uma antiga escola, e cercada por altos muros com grandes veículos guardando toda a área. Todos, com exceção de Paul, foram obrigados a tirar suas armas e deixá-las no carro lá fora.

Dentro, eles seguiram Liam, o homem que estava com eles, e entraram no edifício principal, andando por seus longos corredores até que pararam diante da sala de reuniões. Liam disse-lhes para ir a frente dele. O lugar era o típico salão da escola, com sua grande área de estar e um palco em segundo plano. Sobre ele, e presidindo todo o lugar, havia um trono. Daryl não pôde evitar balançar a cabeça em descrença.

Eles não tiveram tempo para compartilhar suas primeiras impressões do lugar, assim como Ezekiel não esperou, e apareceu com seu tigre atrás de suas asas. Era um homem alto, de pele castanha e _dreadlocks_ cinzentos que passavam pelos ombros. Em uma das mãos ele carregava um bastão comprido e na outra estava segurando as correntes de seu tigre. Ele passou pelo palco com facilidade e elegância, como um verdadeiro rei.

\- Jesus, meu velho amigo! Estou tão feliz em vê-lo de novo.

Paul se adiantou em cumprimentar o homem. Então Ezekiel sentou-se em seu trono e permitiu que o tigre se deitasse ao lado dele. Daryl revirou os olhos, enquanto Michonne observava toda a cena com uma expressão estoica, como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

\- Disseram-nos que você sabe o paradeiro de dois de nossos amigos - disse Rick, sem esperar por qualquer tipo de apresentação formal.

O gesto não pareceu agradar a Ezekiel, enquanto olhava para Paul com a testa franzida.

\- Deixe-me apresentá-lo: estes são Rick, Michonne e Daryl - Paul disse calmamente - Eles vêm de um lugar como este, chamado Alexandria.

\- Ah, claro... Sim, agora eu entendo. Como vocês sabiam que eles estavam aqui?

\- Nós não sabíamos, acabaram de nos dizer - Rick disse.

\- O que os trouxe ao Reino, se não estavam procurando seus amigos?

\- Gostaríamos de vê-los agora, verificar se eles estão bem.

\- Você duvida da minha hospitalidade? - Ezekiel perguntou.

\- Onde eles estão? - Daryl levantou a voz.

Ezekiel moveu seu longo bastão, visivelmente irritado.

\- Perdoe-os - Paul interveio - Tem sido uma longa jornada e eles estão preocupados, os Saviors estão espreitando ao redor, e eles temem que eles possam ter feito algo para eles.

Ezekiel suspirou baixinho.

\- Aqueles bastardos... Seus amigos estão bem, você vai ter que confiar em minha palavra, e vocês irão vê-los, mas isso terá que ser depois de me dizerem o que os trouxe aqui, tão longe de sua casa.

Foi Paul quem explicou a Ezekiel os eventos que haviam ocorrido nas últimas semanas, desde o encontro com Alexandria, até o acordo com Hilltop para matar os Saviors. A má resolução do plano, e a emboscada que eles sofreram quando tentaram procurar ajuda para Maggie.

\- Há poucos dias eles apareceram em nossa comunidade, e mataram três outras pessoas inocentes - afirmou Rick.

Ezekiel fechou os olhos, escutou atentamente a história deles e a exasperação podia ser lida por todo seu rosto.

\- Aquele filho de Satanás... Ele é apenas um homem, um maldito homem, pelo amor de Deus! Poderia ser tão fácil acabar com sua tirania, se metade dos covardes que o seguem como cães se revoltarem contra ele.

\- Mas eles não estão fazendo isso, e não podemos esperar até que isso aconteça - disse Paul.

Ezekiel fixou seus olhos negros em Paul.

\- Eu não sei o que o Reino tem a ver com tudo isso, mantemos Negan longe daqui, e estamos indo bem, temos uma área segura e tudo o que precisamos para sobreviver.

\- Esperávamos mais compaixão e ajuda de sua parte.

\- Você tem minha compaixão, meu amigo. Eu realmente sinto muito ouvir sobre tudo o que vocês passaram, mas eu não vejo como podemos ajudá-lo.

\- Participando da luta - disse Daryl, impaciente - Não é só sobre Hilltop ou Alexandria, é sobre todos nós. Quanto tempo você acha que ele vai levar para vir aqui, hein? Talvez eles ainda não tenham feito isso, mas eles vão, porque esse filho da puta quer tudo. E ele matará pessoas, _seu povo_. Você decide, se você quer ficar aqui, sentado no seu trono, brincando de ser rei e andando por aí com seu tigre como se isso fosse uma merda de um circo, enquanto aquele filho da puta continua tomando tudo o que ele encontra em seu caminho, e matando pessoas inocentes que têm estado apenas tentando sobreviver em-

Naquele momento o tigre levantou-se e soltou um rugido profundo que ressoou através de todas as paredes do salão. Todos, sem exceção, recuaram, enquanto Ezekiel pousava uma mão tranquilizadora sobre o animal, sem tirar os olhos do arqueiro. Depois ele olhou para Paul.

\- Você realmente está pensando em lutar?

\- Não há mais nada que possamos fazer - disse o escoteiro.

Ezekiel levantou-se de seu assento.

\- Você fez muitas coisas boas para esta comunidade, Jesus, e você nunca pediu nada em troca, e embora eu desaprove das maneiras dele, eu entendo que seu amigo mal-humorado ali está certo. Isto é sobre todos nós. Eu quero ver Negan desaparecer tanto quanto você, mas eu não posso tomar uma decisão como esta sozinho. Nós formaremos um conselho, primeira coisa amanhã de manhã. Vou explicar tudo isso para o meu povo, e nós vamos deixar a maioria decidir. Não posso fazer mais nada por agora, então me deixe oferecer-lhe algo para comer e beber. Vamos pensar em coisas mais agradáveis, pelo menos até que o próximo amanhecer chegue. Venha comigo, vou levá-lo para ver seus amigos. Oh, e por falar nisso, Jesus, você não vai acreditar, mas você não pode imaginar o quanto _Dama_ sentiu sua falta.


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl não estava preparado para as emoções que surgiam dentro dele quando a porta de aço se abriu e ele viu Carol, deitada em uma cama que parecia algo fora de um hospício. Sua pele estava pálida como gelo, e ela estreitou sua testa em um gesto que expressava dor, que parecia estar atacando-a até mesmo em sonhos. Ela estava dormindo, não tão placidamente quanto deveria, mas pelo menos descansou depois do que sofreu.

Morgan contou-lhes como e onde ele a encontrara, como ela tentara escapar dele de novo, e o que ele teve que fazer para salvar a vida dela. Morgan também lhes contou sobre o Reino e a ajuda que tinham fornecido, quando ele pensou que não havia nada que ele poderia fazer por Carol.

\- Obrigado... - Rick tinha dito depois de ouvir sua história.

\- Eu disse que eu iria encontrá-la.

O grupo contou-lhe então o que tinha acontecido durante aquelas duas semanas, em sua ausência: o encontro infeliz com os Saviors na estrada, e a morte trágica de Glenn, assim como as de Eric, Tobin e Olivia. Eles também colocaram na mesa as verdadeiras razões para a sua visita ao Reino. Morgan ouviu a notícia com sobriedade, mas ele não disse nada, mantendo a reserva que o caracterizava. O grupo não esperava grandes palavras de sua parte; afinal, não havia muito que ele pudesse dizer.

Depois de mostrá-los onde eles iriam passar a noite, eles foram oferecidos algo para comer, mas Daryl pediu licença, assegurando que ele não estava com fome, e deixou o grupo para ir ver Carol. Lá ele esperou, sentado ao lado de sua cama, até que ela acordou. Eles não disseram nada por um tempo, apenas olharam um para o outro, como se estivessem observando uma miragem e tentando decidir se era real ou não.

\- Estou sonhando? - perguntou Carol, com uma voz pequena.

Não só ela não estava sonhando, mas o que Daryl lhe disse a trouxe de volta a uma realidade que ela estava desesperadamente tentando deixar para trás.

Ela chorou. Ela chorava por Eric, Olivia e Tobin, pessoas boas e humildes com quem havia compartilhado mais do que uma amizade nesses últimos meses. Mas acima de tudo, ela chorou inconsoladamente por Glenn e Maggie. Daryl não podia fazer mais do que assisti-la e oferecer um ombro para chorar. Doía-lhe vê-la assim, mais do que qualquer chicotada ou bala que ele pudesse tomar, mas sabia que mesmo que não fosse uma boa notícia, era necessário que ela soubesse.

\- Como está Maggie agora? - perguntou, enquanto Daryl empurrava a cadeira de rodas na qual ela estava sentada.

\- Você sabe como ela é. Não vi ninguém levar tantos golpes e ainda assim se levantar como ela faz.

\- Eu vou vê-la assim que eu puder sair desta cadeira. E como você está?

Daryl contemplou a resposta por um breve momento. Era uma pergunta simples, mas não era tão fácil de responder como esperado. A ferida em seu ombro era uma miséria em comparação a todos os outros eventos. Não só isso, ele também pensou sobre a verdadeira razão sobre a qual eles estavam ali, e o que aquilo significaria em um futuro não muito distante. Assim, de todas as emoções que corriam por suas veias, aquela que ele sentia mais, acima das outras, era ansiedade. Quando finalmente decidiu oferecer a Carol uma resposta, tudo o que ele disse foi:

\- Bem.

Eles continuaram andando pelos corredores, andando devagar e acompanhados por um silêncio complacente, interrompido apenas por aqueles que passaram e que os cumprimentava com honesta cortesia.

\- É aqui - disse Carol, depois de guiá-lo por uma interminável rede de corredores.

Daryl abriu a porta e ajudou Carol a manobrar ao redor de uma montanha de livros perto da entrada. O arqueiro olhou em volta. Eles estavam na biblioteca, ou pelo menos era o que parecia; havia tantos livros empilhados em todo o lugar que tinha que ser isso ou eles estavam em um verdadeiro lixão.

\- É incrível, certo?

\- Sim, nós poderíamos ter fogo por alguns invernos com tudo isso.

Carol riu e Daryl empurrou a cadeira para o centro da sala, onde havia uma longa mesa de madeira, também coberta de livros.

\- Quando cheguei aqui, eu tinha perdido tanto sangue que passei dois dias completamente inconsciente. Quando eu acordei, Ezekiel estava no meu quarto. Ele se apresentou e me deu uma palestra sobre como eu era sortuda por eles terem nos encontrado. Para ser honesta, eu não estava disposta a ouvir nada que aquele homem, com seus ares reais, tivesse a dizer. Eu sabia perfeitamente bem por que eu decidi deixar Alexandria, e deixar para trás todas aquelas pessoas que eu amava como minha própria família, nos últimos dois anos. Eu não quis ouvi-lo. No dia seguinte, ele me trouxe aqui e me disse que se eu não fosse capaz de encontrar a paz neste lugar, eu não iria encontrar em nenhum outro.

\- Que idiota pretensioso.

Carol olhou para Daryl com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Sim, bem, eu disse para ele se foder, como você pode imaginar. No entanto, eu tenho que reconhecer que o tempo que passei aqui me fez pensar em muitas coisas - então Carol pegou um livro em suas mãos - É incrível pensar sobre a quantidade de tempo que terá que passar até que tenhamos uma cópia nova e original. O mundo parou, mas ainda estamos aqui.

\- O mundo não parou - Daryl respondeu - Só mudou.

Carol sacudiu a cabeça de acordo.

\- Amanhã vamos voltar para casa - continuou o arqueiro - Você pode vir conosco, pode até ir a Hilltop até você se recuperar, há um médico lá e você pode estar perto da Maggie.

\- Não - ela respondeu suavemente - Eu não vou me mover, pelo menos não por agora. Preciso de um tempo, Daryl, eu preciso de algum tempo para descobrir onde meu lugar está em toda essa confusão, e eu não posso fazer isso com vocês, porque eu sou incapaz de baixar a guarda. Este é um lugar seguro, eu vou ficar bem aqui.

O rosto de Daryl se contraiu em uma expressão amarga, e Carol colocou suas mãos nos braços do arqueiro.

\- Isto não é um adeus, está bem? - Disse ela, dando-lhe um sorriso que tentava lhe oferecer alguma tranquilidade.

Daryl assentiu com a cabeça, mas seus olhos não esconderam a tristeza que sentia ao ver sua família desmoronar lentamente. Então ele começou a se mover pela biblioteca, olhando para as pilhas de livros. Havia tantos que as prateleiras tinham quase desaparecido.

\- Eu sinto que Maggie também não voltará - ele disse, distraído.

\- Às vezes os caminhos têm de se separar, mas ainda somos uma família, embora não estejamos juntos.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, enquanto o arqueiro caminhava entre as coloridas montanhas, olhando para as capas e lombadas, mas sem registrar nada em particular. Havia livros de todos os tipos, desde clássicos, com suas capas de couro desgastado, até cópias mais modernas, coloridas. De repente, um deles chamou sua atenção. Estava em uma das prateleiras, colocada horizontalmente sobre uma longa fila de livros empilhados. O arqueiro o pegou; era um livro pesado, com uma grossa lombada.

\- Acho que eles vão notar se eu pegar este?

\- Uma escolha estranha... - Carol disse, olhando. Então ela sorriu - Mas acho que não.

 

***

 

Daryl olhou através da janela da sala que lhe foi oferecida durante a noite, quando ouviu uma batida suave na porta, a que o arqueiro respondeu com um grunhido. A porta se abriu e Jesus enfiou a cabeça do para dentro.

\- Eu sei que você disse que não estava com fome, mas isso foi deixado do jantar - disse ele mostrando-lhe um tupperware de plástico em suas mãos - Frango assado? Eu tenho certeza que assim que você cheirar, seu estômago não vai resistir.

Daryl olhou para o escoteiro e percebeu que Jesus não tinha se movido da soleira da porta enquanto falava, movendo a comida fria no ar, com entusiasmo excessivo.

\- Você pode entrar. Seu amigo, o Rei Louco, pode me chamar de mal-humorado, mas eu não mordo - disse o arqueiro em sua voz rouca.

\- Talvez você não esteja familiarizado com isso, mas é chamado de etiqueta.

\- É, continue dizendo isso a si mesmo.

\- Aquilo foi uma emergência.

Jesus entrou no quarto com uma cautela que não era habitual para ele. O quarto que lhe foi oferecido não era muito grande, mas tinha uma cômoda pequena onde o escoteiro colocou a comida que trouxera para o arqueiro.

\- Como você está se sentindo? - ele perguntou.

\- Feliz por ver que ela está bem. Pelo menos uma há boas notícias.

\- Você sabia que ela ficaria bem.

\- Não - disse o arqueiro gravemente - Eu sei do que ela é capaz, mas muitas coisas ruins aconteceram recentemente.

A conversa foi brevemente interrompida pelas vozes alegres de um grupo de jovens caminhando pelo corredor. Daryl suspirou e voltou o olhar para a janela.

\- Eu não posso te oferecer essa merda que você gosta de fumar, mas... Você quer um cigarro?

O canto dos lábios de Jesus se curvou ligeiramente.

\- Claro.

A vida noturna do Reino era muito diferente da de Hilltop ou Alexandria, onde as pessoas costumavam se abrigar em suas casas assim que o sol se punha, e muito poucos, exceto os que estavam de plantão, escolhiam andar sob o manto negro da noite. O Reino parecia manter o espírito esquecido da cidade, com a agitação incessante que nunca dormia, e que agora tinha sido substituída pela agradável brisa da noite assobiando. Havia pessoas nas ruas, pessoas conscientes do que estava do outro lado das paredes, mas ainda expressavam uma atitude indiferente, que era contagiosa até mesmo para o arqueiro.

Eles caminharam pelas ruas ao redor da escola, sob a luz tímida oferecida por alguns dos postes que deixavam por algumas horas, até que a comunidade finalmente entrasse para dormir e esperasse pelo nascer do sol.

\- É ali - disse Jesus, rompendo o silêncio e apontando para um pequeno caminho.

Depois de sairem de seu quarto, o escoteiro disse que queria mostrar-lhe algo. Daryl tinha protestado porque ele realmente queria fumar, mas tinha seguido Jesus de qualquer maneira. Eles se moveram pelo caminho escuro e caminharam para um lugar isolado, onde ele rapidamente sentiu o cheiro de cavalos, palha e madeira molhada. Pouco depois, chegaram à porta em frente aos estábulos.

\- Não havia um lugar mais escuro e fedorento? - o arqueiro tentou brincar.

\- Você realmente está se queixando de odor?

\- Este é o fim do mundo, cara, eu tenho maiores preocupações do que andar por aí cheirando como frutas ou o que quer que seja a merda que você usa.

\- Se chama xampu, Daryl...

Jesus abriu o portão, e eles foram recebidos pelos relinchos dos cavalos, que não pareciam muito animados com a interrupção em suas horas de folga. O escoteiro acendeu uma pequena lâmpada de gás e caminhou pelo longo corredor protegido pelas cercas colocadas em ambos os lados. Os animais cutucavam suas cabeças, observando-os e cheirando-os. Daryl estendeu a mão e acariciou o nariz de alguns dos cavalos, que acolheram o contato do estranho.

\- Lá está ela - disse Jesus, apontando para uma das cercas.

Como se respondesse a sua voz, uma égua espiou pela porta. Jesus deixou a lâmpada de gás no chão e rapidamente colocou as mãos no nariz do animal, que respondeu com entusiasmo, soltando um bufo forte e sacudindo a cabeça para cima e para baixo. Daryl observou o escoteiro; no curto tempo em que o conhecera, ele nunca o vira sorrir como naquele momento.

\- Esta é a _Dama_. Ela não é linda? - Ele disse absorvido.

Dama era uma égua branca com manchas marrons cobrindo cada centímetro de seu corpo esbelto. Ao redor da boca e do nariz, ela tinha uma mancha marrom separada por uma faixa branca, e sua crina loira caía sobre seu pescoço como uma cachoeira. Daryl teve que admitir que Dama era um dos cavalos mais bonitos que ele já tinha visto.

O arqueiro se aproximou dela cuidadosamente, e estendeu a mão, deixando o animal o cheirar e se familiarizar com ele antes que ele pensasse em tocá-la.

\- Eles a resgataram de uma fazenda abandonada, a poucos quilômetros daqui. Ela estava sozinha, desidratada, só pele e ossos. Havia walkers ao redor da cerca, e aquela madeira podre era tudo o que a protegia de uma morte certa. Ela estava aqui há uma semana quando eu lhes fiz uma visita. Eles não conseguiam controlá-la, ela atacava quase todos que-

\- Oh, eu vejo onde esta história está indo - o arqueiro interrompeu - Então você veio, com seu irresistível charme de hippie e a conquistou.

Jesus riu.

\- Não, de jeito nenhum. Ela me deu um bom coice e me derrubou, no momento em que tentei chegar perto.

\- Boa garota... - Daryl disse, acariciando suavemente o nariz da égua - Acho que já somos melhores amigos.

\- Eu passei duas semanas aqui e vim vê-la todos os dias. Havia algo em seus olhos, era como se ela sentisse pena por seu comportamento, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela estava tão assustada... Eu fiquei nos estábulos por umas duas noites, sentado aqui, lendo e fazendo companhia, mas ela ainda mostrava desconfiança - Daryl ouvia atentamente a história, enquanto observava Jesus deslizar os dedos com ternura, no nariz e no pescoço do animal - No último dia, antes de ir embora, vim dizer adeus a ela e ela estava surpreendentemente tranquila, então, num verdadeiro ato de fé, decidi montá-la, e embora no começo ela não estivesse confortável, ela finalmente conseguiu relaxar. Eu fiquei lá, deitada sobre ela, ouvindo sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos, por um tempo. Ela foi a única fêmea que eu me apaixonei completamente - Dama lambeu seu rosto como se ela entendesse suas palavras, e os dois homens riam - Ela tem um bom nervo e energia quando corre, eu queria ter mais tempo para sair com ela. Você já montou?

\- Só se tivessem duas rodas.

\- Você devia tentar um dia, claro que vai depender de quão disposta ela vai estar. Ela é bastante exigente.

Pouco depois de deixarem os estábulos, deixando os animais sozinhos, eles voltaram a andar por caminhos escuros. Em volta deles, a atividade da comunidade estava caindo, dando lugar ao silêncio da noite a qual eles estavam mais acostumados. Daryl acendeu finalmente o cigarro e ofereceu-o a Jesus, mas ele o recusou.

\- Você poderia se ajoelhar e lamber o asfalto, seria praticamente a mesma coisa - disse o escoteiro.

Eles continuaram sua caminhada calmamente até que Jesus parou de repente, e Daryl olhou para ele, confuso.

\- O que? - perguntou o arqueiro.

\- Apenas me lembrei de uma coisa.

O escoteiro não disse o que era, ele apenas disse ao arqueiro para seguir o caminho e esperar por ele no topo da torre sul da escola. Quando o arqueiro subiu as intermináveis escadas escuras, ele continuou blasfemando e se perguntando por que ele não tinha ignorado o tagarela e voltado para seu quarto. Mas ele não podia deixar de ficar curioso sobre o que ele tinha ido à procura.

Ele tinha passado uns bons vinte minutos esperando, até que finalmente ouviu a porta de acesso, e Jesus apareceu na torre com aquele sorriso satisfeito dele plantado em seu rosto.

\- Eu estava prestes a ir embora - o arqueiro rosnou.

\- Fique feliz que você não foi.

Do bolso de sua calça, ele puxou um pequeno e transparente pacote plástico, e a moveu em frente ao nariz de Daryl, para que o arqueiro pudesse ver o que era.

\- Maconha? Você está brincando? Você me fez esperar por um pouco de erva?

\- A porta estava aberta, você esperou porque quis.

Jesus abriu uma das janelas grandes e altas que presidiam as quatro paredes da torre e sentou-se no parapeito.

\- Onde você conseguiu isso? - perguntou Daryl.

\- Há um cara aqui que a cultiva, ele diz que é apenas para uso medicinal - ele respondeu revirando os olhos - Mas você não tem ideia do quão caro ele vende, o idiota.

\- Como você pagou por isso?

\- É segredo... Me dê um de seus cigarros.

Havia algo no tom aparentemente inocente que o escoteiro usara, o que causou um formigamento singular no estômago de Daryl. O arqueiro puxou um cigarro e depois esfregou o rosto, imaginando que estava apenas cansado e seu cérebro não estava funcionando como deveria. Ele então se sentou ao lado de Jesus enquanto ele enrolava o baseado.

\- Eu não sei o que virá disso, eu perdi muita prática.

Eles então ouviram uma porta bater e ambos pularam assustados, e ficaram paralisados por alguns segundos, até que perceberam que tinha sido apenas uma corrente de ar frio que tinha batido a porta de acesso. Eles expiraram com alívio; Jesus começou a rir, e Daryl balançou a cabeça em espanto.

\- Nós parecemos dois adolescentes, se escondendo e fumando maconha... Para de rir!

Mas o escoteiro riu ainda mais.

\- Merda... Você ficará insuportável uma vez que você fumar essa merda.

\- Tenho certeza de que você fez coisas piores do que fumar um pouco de maconha - ele respondeu mais calmo.

Daryl não disse nada, porque assim que ele ouviu aquelas palavras, pensou nas noites de embriaguez, nas brigas e nas vagas lembranças de contusões, narizes quebrados e sangue sobre seu corpo e roupas.

\- Bem, não parece tão ruim.

Jesus colocou o baseado em seus lábios, e olhou para Daryl com um sorriso triunfante. O arqueiro fez uma careta, mas não pôde deixar de rir da situação. Ele então enfiou a mão no bolso da frente da camisa e tirou o isqueiro, segurando-o para Jesus, que se inclinou para frente e deu algumas tragadas, sugando o calor da chama até que se iluminasse com uma cor intensa.

Daryl não conseguia tirar os olhos do escoteiro, enquanto ele o observava mover os lábios sobre o baseado, e novamente sem saber por que, ele pensou no acordo que ele poderia ter feito com o cara que vendeu a erva.

\- Nossa - disse o escoteiro - Isso é muito bom, cara.

Jesus deixou escapar a fumaça e depois passou para Daryl. O arqueiro pegou-o entre os dedos e deu algumas tragadas. Ele não fumava erva há um bom tempo, e ele tinha que admitir que o sentimento era muito mais agradável do que um simples cigarro.

Eles fumaram em silêncio, passando o baseado um para o outro, enquanto observavam a comunidade debaixo deles, e a cidade adormecida ao longe.

\- Eu amo esse lugar - disse Jesus, de repente.

\- Parece que você tem amigos aqui, por que você não fica?

Jesus ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e então deu uma tragada no cigarro e soprou a fumaça.

\- Hilltop precisa de mim.

\- Eles estão cientes de tudo o que você faz por eles?

O escoteiro deu de ombros.

\- E isso importa? Eu só faço o que tenho que fazer. Eles precisam de ajuda, e eu a ofereço.

\- Eles precisam de ajuda porque eles se acostumaram a ter outra pessoa fazendo o trabalho duro. Se um dia alguma coisa acontecer lá, quantos deles você acha que seria capaz de se defender? Você vai salvar o traseiro de cada um deles? Você está disposto a entrar em uma guerra com Negan, mas e se essas pessoas aqui disserem não, hein? Que eles não querem lutar contra os Saviors? Nós não temos ninguém.

\- Eu vou mostrar a eles como lutar.

Daryl fez um som estranho com a boca e tirou o cigarro dos dedos do escoteiro.

\- Você está louco, cara.

\- Você está certo...

Eles permaneceram em silêncio até que o baseado estivesse quase completamente consumido.

\- Eu sempre ouvi dizer que beijar um fumante é totalmente diferente - disse Jesus de repente - Agora que penso nisso, acho que me lembro da diferença. Embora eu tivesse passado muitos anos com Benjamin e isso tenha sido tudo o que fumamos e só ocasionalmente. Era como o nosso ritual, quando eu voltava para casa depois de uma longa viagem, isso me ajudava a limpar minha mente.

\- Seu namorado? - perguntou o arqueiro, sentindo uma repentina secura em sua garganta que ele atribuiu à erva.

Jesus olhou para cima, olhando para nada em particular, como se ele percebesse que as palavras não tinham sido parte de seus pensamentos, e ele tinha dito alto e claro na presença de outra pessoa.

\- Ele era muito mais do que meu namorado. Eu o amava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa; ele era tudo para mim.

A voz de Jesus se desvaneceu em um sussurro taciturno, e Daryl não pôde deixar de sentir pena dele. Jesus era uma pessoa aberta e altruísta, que tinha uma habilidade inata para causar uma impressão em qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho, e embora ele nunca iria admitir isso em voz alta, o escoteiro também tinha entrado nele. Jesus deu tudo para os outros, até mesmo arriscando sua própria vida, mas Daryl percebeu que ele estava sozinho; não havia ninguém ao seu lado que realmente se importava com ele. Ele podia pensar em Alex, mas era só aquilo. Ele não tinha pessoas para protegê-lo. Lembrou-se então das palavras que o escoteiro lhe dissera, na sacada da casa Barrington, quando ele foi lá pedir desculpas depois que Maggie lhe pediu, dado aos acontecimentos no armazém de arroz. Jesus havia lhe dito que não estava ciente do que ele tinha, e talvez ele tivesse razão. Ele era sortudo; ele tinha uma família, pessoas dispostas a fazer qualquer coisa por ele.

Daryl olhou para Jesus; o escoteiro tinha fechado os olhos enquanto dava os últimos tragos no baseado. Por um momento, ele pensou em perguntar o que ele estava pensando, mas no fim das contas ele preferiu não fazer isso. Ele imaginou que talvez ele estivesse se lembrando de Benjamin e aquilo, por alguma razão, lhe deu um beliscão na boca do estômago.

\- Vou deixar você fazer as honras - disse Jesus, virando-se para olhá-lo e entregando-lhe o que sobrou do cigarro. Daryl o pegou, então o escoteiro se moveu de onde estava e se levantou - O que quer que eles decidam finalmente, amanhã será um dia longo. Nós devíamos ir dormir um pouco. Você sabe como voltar a seu quarto ou você necessita que eu lhe pegue pela mão?

\- Vai embora.

O escoteiro riu.

\- Boa noite.

Daryl observou-o enquanto ele desaparecia pelas escadas. Ele ouviu a porta de acesso, e soube que estava sozinho. Então ele olhou para o baseado entre seus dedos, deu uma última tragada e soltou o ar.

\- Boa noite.


	13. Chapter 13

A impaciência o fazia duvidar de sua própria sanidade, se ele ainda tivesse alguma. A partir do momento em que ele saiu da cama, Daryl sentiu uma preocupação esmagadora batendo em cada centímetro de seu corpo. Dificilmente conseguiu dormir e, depois de algum tempo atirando-se e revirando-se pela cama, ele se levantou e passou a maior parte da noite sentado, observando a escuridão dominante através da pequena janela da sala que lhe fora oferecida.

Ele continuava pensando em Carol e sua família, e como os pilares mais importantes de sua nova vida estavam se desmoronando lentamente, mesmo antes que ele pudesse fazer algo a respeito. Ele bufou com raiva, não querendo dramatizar a situação porque - embora não quisesse admitir - Carol estava certa, mesmo quando separados, eles ainda estavam juntos e, afinal, o mais importante era que eles ainda estavam Vivos, eles estavam lá, capazes de continuar lutando pelas pessoas que ficaram lá com eles, e para aqueles que não estavam mais.

Inevitavelmente, ele pensou sobre o que aconteceria se O Rei Louco finalmente concordasse em unir forças com eles e lutar contra Negan. Aquilo não seria um mar de rosas, seria uma guerra de pleno direito e, sem dúvida, haveria mortes; mais vítimas para adicionar a uma lista negra que crescia mais com cada dia que passava. Ele apenas esperava, e orava para quem quer que estivesse escutando, para não ter que adicionar os nomes das pessoas que significavam tanto para ele. Porque o pensamento de Rick, Michonne, Carol, Maggie, ou Abraham e Aaron, tendo o mesmo final fatídico como Glenn, causava-lhe um nó na garganta, que às vezes ele sentia que não era capaz de encher os pulmões com o suficiente ar.

Ele puxou uma mão sobre o rosto com força, quando de repente ele se lembrou das palavras de Jesus quando eles estavam na torre da igreja em Alexandria. O escoteiro dissera que não se importava se ele morresse na tentativa, se pelo menos ele fosse capaz de ajudar os outros a ter e viver em um mundo melhor. E ele teve que rir do pensamento, não só porque era quase impossível para ele imaginar que algo poderia acontecer a esse homem, que parecia se mover ao redor do mundo como um gafanhoto, mas porque o mero pensamento de ele não ver o fim de tudo, causou um frio intenso e doloroso que percorreu sua espinha.

As batidas na porta o trouxeram de volta para o pequeno e desconhecido quarto que ele estava dentro. Ele olhou pela janela para descobrir, com espanto, que os primeiros raios de sol começavam a espiar o horizonte, iluminando as distantes e altas silhuetas dos restos de uma cidade perdida. Então ele abriu a porta e foi recebido por Rick, que informou que o conselho aconteceria em meia hora, embora de que do seu grupo, eles só permitissem que Jesus estivesse presente. 

Eles estavam esperando no corredor por pelo menos duas horas. Do outro lado da porta do salão da escola, eles podiam ouvir o murmúrio de vozes subindo e descendo com intensidade, enquanto discutiam os prós e os contras do que eles haviam sido propostos, mas de fora eles mal conseguiam distinguir o que eles realmente estavam dizendo lá.

Daryl estava perdendo a paciência, e não porque não compreendesse que essa não era uma situação fácil e que as consequências de sua decisão, quer aceitassem ou não, afetariam todos eles. Ainda assim a incerteza estava consumindo seus nervos.

\- Eles não vão concordar - Michonne disse de repente, distraída, como se suas palavras fossem apenas um pensamento formulado em voz alta - Por que eles iriam querer?

\- Isso é loucura - disse Carol, que se juntou a eles no momento em que chegaram lá - Mas esta situação os afeta também; Negan acabará chegando aqui, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e eles devem estar cientes disso.

\- O que acontecerá se eles concordarem? - Morgan disse - Uma coisa é saber como segurar uma arma, e outra muito diferente é ter uma cabeça sã para funcionar em uma luta como esta. Estamos falando de guerra, eles precisam estar preparados para tomar decisões críticas. Situações de vida ou morte.

\- Nós vamos mostrar-lhes como - Rick respondeu inflexivelmente, sem olhar para longe da janela que ele tinha estado por um tempo.

De repente, a porta do corredor se abriu, interrompendo abruptamente a conversa. Todos se viraram para olhar, e viram Jesus saindo e fechando a porta atrás dele. A expressão em seu rosto não parecia confirmar ou negar nada, então Daryl deu um passo adiante, incapaz de se conter mais.

\- Então o que... O que eles disseram? - Ele perguntou.

O escoteiro soprou seu peito com uma respiração profunda.

\- Eles concordaram.

Nenhum dos presentes foi capaz de suprimir o suspiro alto que escapou de suas gargantas. Um som que encheu o ar do corredor, com uma mistura de alívio, excitação e medo.

A porta da sala se abriu novamente, e todos os membros do Reino, que queriam levantar a voz no conselho, começaram a sair seguidos por um sussurro intenso. Alguns deles passaram com seus rostos sérios, sem sequer olhar para eles. Outros, contudo, mostraram entusiasmo. Eles pareciam animados e totalmente convencidos e prontos para lutar. Ezekiel foi o último a sair do salão e, quando o fez, aproximou-se deles.

\- Bem, a decisão está tomada, como eu suponho que Jesus já informou vocês. Podemos dizer, portanto, que estamos juntos nessa, oficialmente. - Ele pausou brevemente, no caso alguém quisesse acrescentar algo, mas todo mundo parecia estar esperando por ele continuar a falar - Quatro semanas, esse é o tempo que vamos dar a nós mesmos, até que nossos caminhos se cruzem novamente. Quatro semanas para treinar completamente, mentalmente e fisicamente. Então nos encontraremos de novo, para tentar elaborar um plano.

\- Você acha que isso é suficiente? - Morgan perguntou.

\- Deve ser - respondeu Rick - Se perdemos mais tempo, correremos o risco de eles descobrirem que estamos nos preparando para alguma coisa. A coisa mais importante sobre este plano é o fator surpresa: temos que pegá-los desprevenidos. Deixe-os acreditar que eles ainda estão no controle de toda a situação.

\- Exatamente, meu amigo - disse Ezekiel - Durante estas quatro semanas também devemos descobrir onde está o acampamento deles, quantos são eles, quantos homens eles têm que realmente seriam capazes de lutar, e descobrir todas as suas fraquezas, bem como para certificar-se de que eles não têm mais postos avançados.

\- Eu vou cuidar disso - disse Jesus - Vou tentar encontrar um grupo e segui-los para o acampamento. Se eu não encontrar muitas complicações, então vou tentar entrar, verificar quantas armas que eles têm, e descobrir como eles vivem. Estou convencido de que nem todos eles são capazes de lutar, por isso temos que nos certificar disso.

De repente, houve silêncio; pelo menos essa é foi a maneira que Daryl se sentiu. Ou era que ele pensava que o plano era tão estúpido que o sangue não chegou a seu cérebro.

\- Perfeito! - Ezekiel disse então.

Daryl soltou uma espécie de risada sarcástica e todos se voltaram para olhá-lo.

\- Eu sou o único que pensa que ele ir sozinho é fodidamente idiota?

\- Talvez ele esteja certo... - Rick disse - Alguém deveria ir com você, no caso de algo dar errado.

\- Eu não disse que seria fácil - Jesus respondeu - Mas não temos mais opções. Duas pessoas aumentariam consideravelmente as chances de eles nos pegarem.

\- Você acha que pode realmente fazer isso? - perguntou Rick.

\- Sim.

A confiança na resposta de Jesus parecia suficiente para convencer o resto do grupo, mas Daryl sacudiu a cabeça, irritado.

\- Ok - Ezekiel disse finalmente - Vejo vocês em quatro semanas.

 

***

 

\- Tem certeza de que não quer voltar com a gente? - Daryl perguntou a Carol quando entraram em seu quarto, depois de ajudá-la a se sentar na cama.

\- Por favor, não quero mais ter essa conversa, Daryl. Sim, tenho certeza. Não se preocupe comigo, ficarei bem aqui, acredite.

\- Você vai acabar tão louco quanto ele.

\- Talvez eu já esteja... Estou falando sério, não se preocupe comigo - ela insistiu.

Daryl não estava feliz com sua decisão, mas ele só podia aceitar suas palavras com relutância, então ele se virava para olhar pela janela; a partir dali, ele podia ver grande parte do Reino e seu povo trabalhando nos setores agrícolas, pecuários e domésticos. No fundo, estava a cidade moderna completamente derrotada e abandonada.

\- O que há de errado? - perguntou Carol, depois de observar o arqueiro com curiosidade.

\- Hm?

\- Você parece preocupado, muito preocupada, eu diria.

\- Por que eu não deveria estar? Cada um de nós está seguindo nossos caminhos separados, indo direto para a guerra e, por alguma razão, todo mundo supõe que vamos ganhar. Eu deveria estar jogando confetes ou algo assim?

\- Não, claro que não, mas há outra coisa, certo? Tem algo a ver com o Jesus?

Daryl virou-se rapidamente para olhar para Carol, como se ela tivesse acabado de pronunciar o pior dos insultos.

\- O que? Por que você diria isso? Não.

\- Eu não sei, você parecia muito chateado por sua decisão de seguir os salvadores sozinho.

\- Não é estúpido?

\- É perigoso, sim, mas alguém tem que fazer isso. E é verdade que eu não o conheço tanto quanto você, mas eu ouvi coisas boas sobre ele; eles pensam muito dele aqui, e ele parecia certo de que poderia fazer isso.

\- E eu estava convencido de que pegaria aquele bastardo que matou Denise, e acabei com uma bala no meu ombro.

\- Não é a mesma situação, Daryl, você não estava em seu melhor estado de espírito...

O arqueado bufou e murmurou algo, mas não disse mais nada, ele apenas se virou novamente para afastar os olhos do quarto.

\- Ele parece ser um bom homem... - disse Carol, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

\- Ele é um saco. Por que diabos você continua falando sobre ele?

Carol não respondeu à pergunta, mas os cantos de seus lábios se curvaram em um leve sorriso.

\- Vem aqui - Ela disse então, estendendo os braços - Me dê um abraço.

Daryl não hesitou, ele aproximou-se e sentou-se na cama a seu lado e envolveu os braços ao redor de Carol, oferecendo-lhe um abraço emocional e terno.

\- Vejo você em breve - ela sussurrou.

\- Sim...

Depois eles se separaram, e a mulher colocou as palmas das mãos em cada lado do rosto do arqueiro.

\- Você sempre foi, e ainda é, como um irmão para mim, Daryl, e eu te amo como você é, todos nós, espero que você esteja ciente disso. Você tem um coração grande e nobre, mas você tem que deixar de ter medo, porque esse medo não te deixa ver o que está diante de você, e nem abaixa esse seu escudo teimoso.

Daryl olhou nos olhos de Carol, sem saber como tomar suas palavras. De repente, ele sentiu um calor intenso sobre suas bochechas, e ele teve que desviar o olhar, incapaz de entender o que estava envergonhando-o naquele momento, ou por que seu coração batia tão forte em seu peito. Talvez fosse a perspectiva de se afastar de Carol, e sim, ele estava certo de que era uma das razões, mas ele também sabia que era devido ao significado mais profundo das palavras que ela havia dito.

\- Vejo você em breve... - disse o arqueiro, então.

 

***

 

Eles deixaram o Reino algumas horas antes do meio-dia, e como no dia anterior, não esperavam fazer paradas durante a viagem. Eles queriam chegar a Alexandria o mais rápido possível, para ter certeza de que nada incomum havia acontecido durante suas horas de ausência, e relatar o acordo que tinham alcançado com esta nova comunidade, desconhecida até agora.

Ao volante naquela ocasião estava Michonne, que insistiu que Rick precisava descansar, então o xerife finalmente se sentou no banco do passageiro, e atrás deles estavam Daryl e Jesus. Eles não falavam muito durante a viagem, parecia que cada um deles estava muito absorvido em seus próprios pensamentos e conjecturas, para quebrar o silêncio que, longe de ser irritante, eles acharam reconfortante.

Depois de algumas horas de viagem, a fadiga começou a tomar conta de alguns deles. Rick recostou-se no banco, apesar de não conseguir tirar os olhos da estrada. E Jesus se acomodou, apoiando a cabeça no encosto do banco, com os olhos fechados, mas Daryl tinha sérias dúvidas de que ele estivesse mesmo dormindo.

O sol estava escondido atrás das montanhas, oferecendo os últimos suspiros de clareza, quando eles passaram pelas portas de Alexandria. Abraham foi o primeiro a se aproximar e recebê-los, e ouvir as notícias. Rick fez uma rápida e básica visão geral dos acontecimentos e assegurou-lhe que na parte da manhã eles iriam se reunir com todos para explicar em detalhes o que estava acontecendo. Naquele momento o xerife havia lhes dito que os quatro precisavam de um bom descanso.

Michonne convidou Daryl para se juntar a eles, e Jesus, para o jantar, mas o arqueiro havia rejeitado a oferta; ele precisava clarear sua mente e queria verificar como Aaron estava.

\- Eu pensei em fazer um pouco de macarrão - disse Aaron, de pé ao lado do balcão da cozinha - Não é muito original, eu sei, mas não dá muito trabalho.

Quando Daryl entrou na casa, encontrou Aaron rodeado de caixas enquanto reorganizava livros, objetos e documentos. Ele parecia distraído, mas ele conseguiu esboçar um sorriso pálido quando o viu. O arqueiro contou-lhe tudo o que tinha acontecido durante a viagem, e a reconfortante surpresa de encontrar Carol e Morgan lá, naquela nova comunidade. Ele também tinha contado a ele sobre o acordo que tinham alcançado com eles. Aaron recebeu a notícia com discrição, e sem dizer uma palavra.

\- Não se preocupe, sente-se, eu vou fazer o jantar - disse o arqueiro.

\- Não, de jeito nenhum, você acabou de voltar de uma longa jornada, e parece que você não dormiu muito e está cansado. Eu posso aguentar fazer um pouco de macarrão, Daryl... Enquanto isso, você pode ir tomar um banho.

\- Não, eu estou bem.

Aaron lançou-lhe um olhar impetuoso, e Daryl só podia sair da cozinha e subir. Quando ele desceu novamente, a mesa já estava posta e o jantar pronto.

\- Esta nova comunidade... - Aaron disse depois de um tempo - Devemos realmente confiar neles? Sabe o que aconteceu aqui: Negan, os Lobos... E aqueles do Terminus que você encontrou em seu caminho.

\- Não se preocupe, além do fato de que seu líder é um babaca arrogante que tem um tigre de estimação, eu não vi nada preocupante. São pessoas normais, como nós...

\- Sim, podemos dizer que, em comparação com o resto, somos pessoas normais - disse Aaron, tentando alcançar um tom de brincadeira, mas não fazendo um trabalho muito bom.

\- Sim, de qualquer forma, Paul parece conhecê-los muito bem.

\- _Paul_?

\- Vocês estão loucos se acham que eu vou chamá-lo de _Jesus_.

Aaron lançou-lhe um olhar que o arqueiro não conseguia entender. Então ele curvou a cabeça e continuou comendo seu macarrão com o rosto quase enterrado em seu prato.

\- Eu deveria me desculpar... - Aaron disse, abaixando a voz.

\- Você tem todo o direito de estar bravo, Aaron... Mas não é culpa dele, só faça o que é certo para você.

\- Eu sei que acabou de acontecer, mas às vezes eu me sento, olhando para o nada, e me perguntando se eu serei capaz de superá-lo. Eu ainda posso senti-lo ao meu lado quando eu deito na cama, ou me movo ao redor da casa.

Daryl olhou para um lado e para o outro.

\- Cara, você está me assustando - brincou ele, tentando distrair e levantar o espírito do outro homem.

E pareceu funcionar, porque Aaron soltou uma risada, embora o som que o acompanhava estivesse cheio de tristeza.

\- O pior de tudo - ele continuou - É que eu tenho certeza que se ele está em algum lugar me observando, ele ficaria bravo comigo, me vendo triste e deprimido, não querendo sair de casa por medo de encontrar todas aquelas pessoas lá, e seus olhares compassivos que não fazem nada mais além de me lembrar, cada minuto que passa, do que eu perdi.

\- Você vai superar isso. Alguém... Alguém me disse uma vez que todos nós precisamos de tempo, e temos que gastar um pouco dele sozinho, mas agora você está aqui comigo, e cara, você terá muito tempo para se lamentar se é isso que você quer, mas agora? Vamos trazer o vinho e comemorar que vamos matar aqueles filhos da puta.

Depois do jantar, Daryl conseguiu persuadir Aaron a sair e passear pelas ruas escuras de Alexandria, convencido de que, naquela hora eles não cruzariam com quase ninguém. No entanto, quando passaram pela casa de Rick, viram que Jesus estava na varanda, sentado em silêncio numa cadeira de balanço. Aaron olhou para Daryl, como se estivesse pedindo conselhos, mas o arqueiro simplesmente deu de ombros, deixando-o tomar a decisão.

Aaron respirou fundo e caminhou em direção às escadas da varanda, mas parou antes de pisar no primeiro degrau.

\- Posso...? - Ele perguntou cuidadosamente.

\- Claro.

Mas antes que Aaron pudesse se mover, Jesus se levantou da cadeira e caminhou em direção às escadas para sentar-se no degrau superior. Aaron se juntou a ele. Enquanto isso, Daryl observava os dois homens e percebia que eles precisavam de alguma privacidade, mas não havia lugar para ele ir, e ele não queria deixar Aaron sozinho. Então ele começou a andar pela rua, de cima a baixo, tentando fazer seus ouvidos surdos à conversa, embora fosse quase impossível.

\- Eu sinto muito por ter gritado com você, eu normalmente não me comporto assim, mas... - Aaron fez uma pausa e respirou fundo - Eu sei que não é culpa sua, todos concordamos em embarcar neste trem fugitivo.

\- Nós vamos parar isso, Aaron.

Aaron assentiu, mas manteve os olhos fixos nos degraus de madeira.

\- Eu sinto sua perda, eu realmente sinto muito... - o escoteiro acrescentou, sinceramente - Gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes, mas não sei mais o que dizer, para ser honesto.

\- Não há muito que você possa dizer, poderia ter sido qualquer um, mas foram eles. Eu já sinto falta dele. Eu sinto muita falta dele, mas temos que seguir em frente, certo? - Jesus balançou a cabeça, mas não disse nada - Daryl me contou sobre o plano de lutar contra os Saviors. Eu não gosto disso, eu não gosto disso nenhum pouco, mas eu estarei lá, lutando. Eu farei isso por Eric, e pelos outros.

Então Aaron se levantou de seu assento e Jesus o seguiu também se levantando.

\- Eu vou enfrentar isso com você, aconteça o que acontecer.

\- Sim... - disse o escoteiro.

Aaron desceu as escadas e aproximou-se de Daryl, que o esperava no meio da rua.

\- Eu vou pra casa, estou começando a me sentir um pouco cansado.

\- Tem certeza de que está bem?

\- Sim, sim - Aaron sorriu timidamente - Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem.

\- Vou ficar aqui por um tempo - disse o arqueiro.

Novamente, seu amigo lhe ofereceu um olhar que Daryl não conseguiu entender. Então ele observou Aaron enquanto caminhava pela rua em direção a sua casa, e fechou a porta atrás dele. O arqueiro subiu as escadas, onde Jesus ainda estava de pé, e os dois se sentaram juntos, como ele tinha feito com Aaron alguns segundos antes. Depois que ele se aclimatou, Daryl tirou seu maço de cigarros e um isqueiro, e acendeu um.

\- Vamos transformar isso em um ritual ou algo assim? - perguntou o escoteiro.

\- Depende se você estiver de acordo com fumar tabaco.

\- Ainda tenho um pouco de erva... Vamos lá, admita que gostou.

\- Nunca...

De repente, Jesus inclinou-se sobre ele, e Daryl recostou-se, surpreendido pela proximidade de outro homem.

\- O que...

\- Estou cheirando _frutas_?

\- Pfff, cala a boca... E é hortelã, seu idiota.

Os dois homens riram silenciosamente, e permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, observando o manto de estrelas enquanto o arqueiro saboreava seu cigarro.

\- Nós tentamos controlar tudo, mas no final, somos completamente insignificantes - disse o escoteiro.

Daryl assentiu, concordando com ele, e então fixou seus olhos azuis no céu noturno.

\- Uma vez, quando eu era criança, passei mais de uma semana perdido, vivendo sozinho na floresta - ele disse calmamente, como se fosse algo completamente normal de se dizer - À noite, eu gostava de encontrar espaços abertos. Eu deveria estar com medo, mas olhar todas aquelas luzes me tranquilizava de alguma forma.

Pelo olhar que Jesus tinha em seu rosto, era óbvio que o escoteiro só ouvira a primeira parte da breve anedota.

\- Você estava perdida na floresta? Que idade você tinha?

\- Eu não sei, dez, onze... Não me lembro... Vamos lá, pare de olhar para mim assim... A única desvantagem de tudo isso foi o meu traseiro que coçava. Passei nove dias enxugando meu traseiro com carvalho venenoso, e eu estava com medo de começar um incêndio se eu soltasse um pum - Jesus fez uma careta - Oh, desculpe, eu estou sendo muito vulgar para você?

\- Vai se foder... - Então o escoteiro ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, até que ele falou novamente: - Ninguém foi te procurar? Merda, você era apenas uma criança...

\- Meu velho estava em algum lugar fodendo alguma garçonete, eu acho, e meu irmão tinha sido trancado novamente em um reformatório. Ninguém sabia e ninguém deu a mínima - disse ele, soprando a fumaça de seu cigarro - De qualquer forma, tenho certeza que você também tem algumas histórias para contar.

O escoteiro ficou em silêncio por um momento, seu olhar fixo em algum lugar distante, e Daryl achou que o viu encolher os ombros antes de falar de novo.

\- Apenas histórias bobas, típicas de adolescentes...

Sua voz soava suave e distraída, mas Daryl tinha a sensação de que ele não estava sendo inteiramente honesto, tinha que haver algo mais do que apenas _histórias bobas típicas de adolescentes_ , mas o escoteiro não parecia disposto a aprofundar o assunto, e ele não fez mais perguntas.

Jesus então acenou com a mão no ar, indicando-lhe que passasse o cigarro que ele ainda segurava entre os dedos.

\- Você não pode me dizer que _isso_ é melhor - disse ele depois de dar um trago profundo.

\- Não estou dizendo que é, mas é o que eu tenho.

\- Eu acho que talvez eu realmente sinta falta disso - Jesus olhou para o cigarro, e então passou de volta para o arqueiro - Eu vou amanhã de manhã - ele disse enquanto cruzava os braços sobre os joelhos - Acho que eu deveria entrar e dormir um pouco.

\- Você vai embora? - perguntou Daryl, sem perceber que ele havia levantado a voz.

\- Sim, há muito que fazer, e quatro semanas podem voar - o escoteiro esfregou seu rosto e de repente ele pareceu muito mais cansado do que ele aparentava apenas alguns segundos atrás - Eu não sei como vou planejar tudo isso sem que Gregory descubra.

\- Você não vai dizer a ele?

\- Não.

Daryl fez um som grosseiro com a garganta.

\- Não entendo por que você o deixa no comando?

\- Há pessoas que apreciam o que ele faz, e a verdade é que é muito mais fácil para ele ser a cabeça visível.

\- Não seria melhor se você fosse o líder?

\- Eu não tenho habilidades de liderança, e eles precisam de alguém que não gaste metade do seu tempo lá fora. Eles precisam de uma pessoa que esteja lá com eles.

\- Maggie poderia, se quisesse - disse Daryl de repente - Deanna viu algo nela, e Rick também. Ela é forte e sabe como tomar decisões, mas acima de tudo, ela é uma grande mulher e se importa com as pessoas - ele fez uma pausa, os olhos ficaram tristes - Além disso, eu sei que ela não vai voltar aqui. Ela não me disse, mas eu vi isso em seus olhos. Ela não vai deixar Glenn.

\- As pessoas a respeitam, eu concordo com isso, mas é uma grande responsabilidade e não devemos pensar nessas coisas agora. Gregory ainda está lá, e será difícil lutar contra ele. Acredite ou não, há pessoas que o apoiam. De qualquer forma, eu estou entre aqueles que pensam que o tempo coloca tudo no lugar, então o que quer que tenha que ser, será. - Disse ele, e então se levantou - Eu vou me deitar um pouco. Acho que vou te ver em quatro semanas...

\- Sim, se você não for morto antes disso - o arqueiro sibilou - Esse plano seu... É estúpido, você sabe.

\- Daryl... Tenha alguma fé em mim - disse o escoteiro, dando-lhe um ligeiro tapa no ombro, e então dirigiu-se para a porta - Não sinta muito a minha falta.

 

***

 

Quando Daryl entrou na cozinha na manhã seguinte, Aaron já estava trabalhando, na verdade tinha sido o cheiro de ovos recém-cozidos que o tinham atraído para fora da cama, mesmo assim ele tinha passado boa parte da noite acordado. Antes de descer, olhou pela janela e viu o carro 4x4 de Paul na rua, estacionado na porta da casa de Rick.

\- Preparei um pouco de macarrão, para ele, para a viagem - disse Aaron. Daryl piscou para ele e arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se não entendesse o que estava dizendo. - Apenas uma oferta de paz.

\- Não há necessidade de continuar mostrando que você sente muito, Aaron - disse o arqueiro, aproximando-se da janela da cozinha para verificar novamente que o carro não tinha se movido.

\- Você devia comer algo, também.

\- Não estou com fome.

\- Daryl, é uma longa jornada.

O arqueiro virou-se para olhar para o outro homem, novamente confuso por suas palavras, pensando que era muito cedo para frases enigmáticas.

\- Eu vou ficar bem... - Aaron continuou - E você tem coisas importantes a fazer.

Aaron aproximou-se de Daryl, que não se moveu da janela e entregou-lhe um tupperware de plástico. O arqueiro olhou para ele com o cenho franzido.

-Vamos lá, Daryl! Aqui temos Rick, Michonne, o Padre Gabriel, Abraham, Sasha... E mesmo se eu não estiver no meu melhor, eu também estou pronto para dar uma mão. Quem está lá? Ele está sozinho, eles precisam de ajuda. _Ele_ precisa de ajuda.

\- Também há Rosita e Tara... E bem, Eugene também, mas acho que isso não conta muito.

\- Pare de bancar o idiota, eu sei que você quer ir, e sua ajuda vai fazer bem. Então pegue a maldita comida e vá. Há o suficiente para os dois.

Quando ele estava a poucos metros do 4x4, Daryl viu Michonne entrar na casa. Paul estava atrás do carro, ao lado do porta-malas, colocando algumas coisas lá dentro. Armas, observou enquanto olhava.

\- Bom dia! - O escoteiro disse, assim que o viu - Pensei que não viesse dizer adeus.

\- Não vim dizer adeus.

\- Não?

\- Vejo muitas armas e munição aí dentro...

\- Sim, devemos tomar nosso tempo, mas eles precisam aprender a usá-las, pelo menos para garantir que eles não vão atirar no próprio pé, ou pior, em um de nós.

\- É perigoso viajar com tudo isso.

\- É verdade. Eu conheço algumas rotas alternativas, não há cidades próximas, então espero que isso seja suficiente para evitá-los. O que é isso? - Ele perguntou apontando para o tupperware em suas mãos.

\- Ah... Sim. Um pouco de comida que Aaron te mandou, para a viagem. Ele ainda se sente um pouco culpado.

\- Oh, bem, eu agradeço, mas ele não tinha que se preocupar. São águas passadas.

\- Sim, eu disse a ele isso - Daryl olhou para a porta da casa de Rick, esperando que ninguém saísse, pelo menos por um minuto. Depois se virou para olhar para o escoteiro que ainda organizava o porta-malas - Eu estive pensando que eu... Eu deveria ir com você - Paul se virou rapidamente para olhar para ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas com surpresa - Quer dizer, eu quero ver como a Maggie está, e eu tenho certeza que você precisa de ajuda. Eu posso ensiná-los a rastrear e como usar essas armas e... Alguém também precisa remover meus pontos, não temos um médico aqui e Rosita também está lá. E foda-se... Alguém tem que ter certeza de que você não fique sem nada no meio da estrada.

Naquele momento, Rick estava descansando um pé nos degraus da varanda, e Michonne espiou pela porta. Ambos pararam, e ficaram lá com a confusão escrita em seus rostos. Daryl limpou a garganta e coçou o pescoço.

\- Eu estava dizendo que vou com ele - disse ele como se fosse uma coisa sem importância.

\- Para Hilltop? - Rick perguntou com a cabeça inclinada para um lado, interrogativa.

\- Sim. Eles precisam de ajuda, e vocês tem muitas pessoas aqui.

Tanto Michonne como Rick desceram os degraus e se aproximaram deles.

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Sim.

Rick não parecia particularmente animado com a notícia, mas no fundo ele estava ciente de que Hilltop precisava de mais pessoas capazes de treinar e mostrar-lhes como lutar.

\- Okay, sim... Eu acho que é a coisa lógica a se fazer.

\- Claro. Vou pegar minhas coisas.

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde eles estavam esperando na frente dos portões de Alexandria. Rick estava de pé ao lado do carro, o resto das pessoas sobre as plataformas, guardando a sua partida, certificando-se de que nada estava em seu caminho.

\- Tenham cuidado - disse o xerife, curvado, olhando pela janela do carro - Vamos tentar deixar vocês saberem caso algo der errado.

\- Faremos o mesmo - respondeu Paul.

\- Dê a Maggie e ao resto um abraço de nós, se não houver mudança de planos e nada acontecer antes da data marcada, veremos todos vocês em quatro semanas.

\- Vejo você daqui a quatro semanas - disse Daryl.

Então o carro começou a mover-se e afastou-se longe de Alexandria, até que se tornou um ponto imperceptível na distância.


	14. Chapter 14

A rota alternativa levaria pelo menos mais seis horas de viagem antes de chegassem a Hilltop. Um caminho de volta para casa através de estradas secundárias que iria ajudá-los a evitar grandes e pequenas cidades, e esperançosamente, um novo encontro com os Saviors. Tendo em mente essas horas extras, os dois tinham concordado em fazer uma parada para descansar e se esconder durante a noite. Daquela forma, eles também assegurariam que ninguém os seguisse.

Duas horas antes do pôr do sol, quando as sombras se tornaram maiores e a luz mudou para um tom de laranja, eles avistaram uma pequena e solitária fazenda, localizada no topo de uma colina. Eles tiveram que desviar da estrada que estavam seguindo, mas eles pensaram que aquele poderia ser um bom lugar para se passar as horas de noite.

A fazenda tinha uma cerca de madeira em torno de toda a área. Eles estacionaram o carro entre a casa, uma casa estreita, com dois andares e uma pequena varanda na entrada, e o celeiro. Então eles saíram para dar uma olhada. Caminharam cuidadosamente entre a grama negligenciada que tinha crescido fora de controle. Eles sabiam que deveriam ter cuidado, porque às vezes era difícil adivinhar o que poderia estar escondido sob aquele cobertor verde.

\- Olha aquilo - disse Daryl, de repente.

O arqueiro tinha apontado para uma protuberância, a poucos metros deles, meio escondida na grama. O zumbido persistente de moscas voando ao redor, e o cheiro intenso, deixou claro que era um cadáver. Os dois homens aproximaram-se cautelosamente, e descobriram os restos de ossos e carne podre e seca de um cavalo. Eles mal tiveram tempo para sentir pena do pobre animal, pois logo ouviram os sons agudos dos walkers. Havia três, e eles saíram de trás do celeiro. Paul avançou pronto para derrubá-los, mas Daryl agarrou seu braço para detê-lo.

\- Me deixa fazer isso - disse ele, não tirando os olhos dos três seres aproximando-se deles com passos lentos e desajeitados.

Paul olhou para o arqueiro, pronto para protestar, mas imediatamente compreendeu o que ele estava tentando fazer. Ele adivinhou que a mente de Daryl foi colocada na inevitável guerra que se aproximava, o que era, de outra forma, completamente compreensível, e era óbvio para ele que o arqueiro estava ciente de que ele ainda não estava nas melhores condições físicas para lutar. Ele precisava sentir a confiança que tinha tido semanas atrás. Ele precisava sentir-se útil, novamente. Paul não era tolo, ele sabia que Daryl era de valor muito importante para eles nesta luta, mas também sabia que era necessário para o arqueiro entender que, apesar dos ferimentos, ele ainda era a mesma pessoa que ele era antes. Então Paul recuou, deixando o outro homem fazer o trabalho, e matar os walkers.

Daryl respirou fundo e puxou a faca que tinha pego em Alexandria, segurando-a com a mão direita. Paul o observava de perto, e não pôde deixar de tirar uma de suas próprias facas, _por precaução_ , ele disse a si mesmo. O arqueiro observou os três walkers, dois homens e uma mulher, por alguns segundos. Em seguida, colocou a mão esquerda sobre o ombro ferido, como se precisasse se certificar de que tudo estava no lugar, e pressionou sua outra mão em torno da alça da faca com mais força. De onde ele estava, Paul podia ver como seus nódulos se tornaram brancos pela pressão que ele estava exercendo. Daryl ergueu um pouco o braço e fechou os olhos. Ele estava hesitando, o escoteiro podia dizer que ele não tinha certeza, e os walkers estavam se aproximando dele, com seus uivos penetrantes rasgando o ar com mais intensidade a cada segundo que passava. Paul queria aproximar-se dele e ajudá-lo, mas sabia que era melhor deixá-lo assumir o controle da situação.

O arqueiro abriu os olhos novamente e recuou, como se não tivesse percebido que os walkers estavam a apenas alguns metros de onde ele estava de pé. Ele suspirou profundamente, e finalmente mudou a faca para a outra mão, e brandiu-o sobre suas cabeças, terminando suas vidas.

Paul olhou Daryl de longe, o arqueiro estava imóvel olhando os três corpos com preocupação. Apesar de ter sido capaz de matá-los sem muita dificuldade, sua respiração tinha se acelerado, e seus músculos estavam tensos.

\- Dói? - perguntou Paul.

Daryl balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, não - ele disse com sua voz rouca - Só estou com medo de que a dor possa incendiar-se novamente, e me prejudicar como aconteceu na fábrica de arroz.

\- Você vai ficar melhor, Daryl - Paul disse gentilmente, aproximando-se dele - Tenho certeza de que assim que voltarmos para Hilltop, Harlan vai remover os pontos, e Alex pode ajudá-lo com sua reabilitação.

O arqueiro soltou uma risada.

\- De jeito nenhum que ele vai chegar perto de mim; aquele homem me odeia.

Paul sorriu um pouco.

\- Vamos dar uma olhada no celeiro.

Daryl virou-se para encará-lo, depois assentiu. Então os dois caminharam pelas portas de entrada deslizantes do celeiro, cada um de pé em ambas as extremidades, com suas armas prontas para se defender se necessário. Paul acenou com a cabeça para o arqueiro, e então bateu nas portas de madeira vermelhas. Eles esperaram, como fizeram em tantas ocasiões, à espera do som familiar, mas só houve silêncio. Ambos olharam um para o outro, e o escoteiro fez um gesto com a cabeça novamente, indicando que era o momento de abrir as portas. Cada um agarrou uma das alças, e deslizou as lâminas altas de lado. O cheiro intenso vindo do interior os atingiu como um perfurador invisível, uma mistura de cheiro de mofo, gado, fezes e morte.

\- Porra! - Paul rapidamente cobriu o rosto com a bandana pendurada em seu pescoço.

O que eles viram quando entraram foi doloroso. Os animais estavam mortos em suas cercas. Cabras, vacas e cavalos, consumidos pela fome, estavam agora deitados como múmias dessecadas. Paul respirou fundo pelo pano que cobria seu rosto e pensou no medo e desconcerto que esses pobres animais podiam ter sofrido enquanto esperavam, sem saber, sua morte inevitável.

\- Você está bem?

Paul não percebeu que ele estava parado no meio do celeiro, olhando ao redor, com tristeza em seus olhos.

\- Sim... Acho que este é um bom lugar para esconder o carro - disse ele, e depois saiu.

Depois de esconder o 4x4, eles foram verificar a casa. Primeiro bateram a porta, como fizeram no celeiro, e depois de esperarem e não ouvirem nada, entraram. No entanto, não havia muito para ver lá. Bem em frente à entrada havia uma escada que levava ao andar de cima, e à primeira vista podiam ver três quartos no piso térreo, à direita estava a cozinha, à frente e à esquerda, estava a sala de estar, no corredor estava um banheiro, e na parte de trás era outra porta levando ao que eles pensaram que podia ser o porão.

\- Dê uma olhada por aqui, vou olhar lá em cima - disse Paul.

O escoteiro deixou Daryl para inspecionar o andar térreo e subiu as escadas. A primeira coisa que ele encontrou foi o banheiro; não era muito grande, mas tinha espaço suficiente para uma banheira. Ele olhou para o armário de remédios, escondido atrás do espelho, e encontrou alguns frascos de remédios, lâminas de barbear e escovas de dente usadas. Quando saiu do banheiro, foi direto para o quarto à esquerda. Parecia que tinha pertencido a uma menina, as paredes estavam cobertas de papel de parede listrado rosa, e sobre a colcha com flores, havia algumas bonecas empilhadas. Ele passou por uma pequena mesa e olhou para os livros. Então foi até o pequeno armário ao lado da janela e abriu-o. Todas as suas roupas estavam lá, vestidos, camisas e calças. Ele deduziu que a menina teria tido cerca de dez ou onze anos de idade, e desejou que sua ausência apenas significasse que ela tinha conseguido escapar e se abrigar em um lugar melhor.

Depois de deixar o quarto da menina, ele desceu o corredor até a sala principal da casa. Assim que ele entrou, viu a cama, não muito grande para uma cama de casal. Ele então caminhou em direção à cômoda; havia algumas fotografias emolduradas. Agarrou uma delas, uma velha fotografia, e encontrou os olhares e sorrisos daqueles que haviam morado naquela casa. Na foto havia uma mulher, com o cabelo levantado em um coque e um vestido longo, e um homem alto, cabelos longos e bigode grosso. Ele estava usando uma camisa xadrez e calças boca de sino. Ele colocou aquela foto no lugar e pegou outra, e se encontrou com os grandes olhos azuis de uma menina. Ele estava certo, ela tinha cerca de onze anos, e ela tinha o cabelo preto longo e liso que caia sobre seus quadris. Paul deixou a foto de volta na cômoda e caminhou até o armário e abriu-a, olhando as roupas, enquanto ouvia os pesados passos de Daryl subindo as escadas.

\- Nada lá em baixo - ele disse, enquanto olhava através da porta - O que você está fazendo?

\- Poderíamos levar as roupas, elas serviriam em alguém. Essa é perfeita para você - ele disse tirando uma camisa de flanela com a estampa listrada mais feia que ele já tinha visto.

\- Vai se ferrar.

Paul sorriu, porque apesar de suas palavras, nem mesmo Daryl se incomodou em fingir que estava ofendido.

\- Eu vou dar uma olhada no porão - Paul disse - Você quer ir até o carro e pegar a mochila?

Os dois homens voltaram para o andar principal, e enquanto Daryl saía para pegar a mochila e comida, Paul foi para o porão. As escadas de acesso eram estreitas e íngremes, e havia pouca luz, então ele pegou a pequena lanterna que costumava carregar no carro. Uma frieza incomum assediou-o quando ele desceu, ele também notou um cheiro estranho, mas ele mal conseguiu ficar pensando nisso, porque o que ele viu ali o deixou completamente sem palavras. Entre o porão havia várias prateleiras alinhadas cheias de comida, mas isso não era apenas uma simples despensa, era o depósito de uma mente perturbada esperando, impotente, por algum tipo de crise global. As prateleiras estavam cheias de alimentos enlatados empilhados cuidadosamente, inúmeros pacotes de equipamentos sanitários, baterias, latas de gasolina, ferramentas de todos os tipos, bebidas... Havia até máscaras de gás.

\- Que merda é e-

Então algo aconteceu muito rápido para o escoteiro ver chegar. Primeiro houve um grito, mas não um grito humano, e então algo o agarrou por trás. Paul liberou-se o mais rápido que pôde e assustado se afastou batendo em uma das prateleiras. Em um canto escuro ele viu sair um walker, esticando os braços para a frente, como um animal, atirando-se nele até que ele não pôde se mover mais, como se algo estivesse o impedindo. Paul olhou para ele enquanto tentava acalmar-se e recuperar o fôlego. Ele notou que o ser tinha uma corda em volta do pescoço. Ele percebeu que o walker estava se balançando no ar, tentando agarrá-lo desesperadamente e sair da armadilha que ele mesmo se colocou. Então Paul olhou para seu rosto, o cabelo comprido e os cabelos que ainda emolduraram seu lábio superior. Ele era o dono da casa; ele não tinha dúvida sobre isso. Paul respirou fundo, e sem esperar mais segundos, apunhalou sua faca afiada em seu crânio, enchendo o porão com um súbito e ensurdecedor silêncio.

\- O que aconteceu?

Paul saltou assim que ouviu a voz de Daryl atrás dele.

\- Porra, não ouvi você entrando - ele apareceu do nada - ele disse, ainda com a voz quebrada.

O arqueiro observou o homem.

\- É irônico, certo? Você veio aqui procurando a morte e é isso que você encontra.

\- Sim... Enfim. Olhe para isto - ele disse apontando para as prateleiras - Este homem tinha de sofrer algum tipo de obsessão por sobrevivência.

\- Sério? Ou isso ou ele sabia algo que o resto de nós não sabia - Daryl disse, olhando para as prateleiras, cheia de suprimentos - Ele deve ter passado anos armazenando tudo isso.

\- Bem, eu acho que devemos ser gratos por sua loucura.

Quando eles voltaram lá para cima, Daryl informou Paul que a casa tinha um fogão a gás, então depois de encontrar uma panela limpa o suficiente para aquecer a comida que Aaron lhes dera, Paul colocou a massa no fogo, enquanto Daryl procurava pratos e velas para iluminar seu jantar rudimentar, e Paul de repente se lembrou de todas aquelas vezes que ele tinha cozinhado para Benjamin, quando ele estava em casa.

 

_\- Isso cheira bem - ele ouviu a voz de Ben atrás dele._

_Paul virou-se para cumprimentá-lo, um sorriso em seu rosto, e ofereceu a Ben a colher para provar um pouco, quando ele se aproximou dele._

_\- Mmm... O gosto é ainda melhor do que o cheiro. O que é?_

_\- Uma receita que eu vi na TV esta manhã._

_\- Você vê muita televisão quando está em casa... - disse Ben, enquanto colocava suavemente alguns fios de cabelo atrás da orelha de Paul._

_\- Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, para não passar o meu tempo sentindo sua falta._

_\- Vai vender essa falácia a alguém que não te conhece, Monroe._

_Os dois homens riram com cumplicidade, e Paul inclinou-se ligeiramente para colocar seus lábios nos de Ben._

_\- Está queimando - uma voz estranha disse, de repente._

_\- Hm?_

\- A comida está queimando.

A voz de Daryl invadiu seus pensamentos, retornando-o abruptamente à realidade, e Paul observou com confusão refletida em cada pequena ruga de seu rosto, enquanto o arqueiro tirava a panela de suas mãos e do fogo.

\- O que há de errado, cara? - perguntou Daryl com o cenho franzido.

\- Desculpe... - Paul disse, e então saiu da cozinha, a procura de um pouco de ar fresco, e sentiu os olhos do arqueiro fixos nele.

_\- Estava delicioso - disse Benjamin enquanto limpava a boca - Vou deixar você assistir TV o quanto quiser, se você continuar cozinhando assim._

_\- Isso nem soa a ganância..._

_Ben ofereceu-lhe uma expressão engraçada, e levantou-se da mesa para pegar os pratos._

_\- Eu vou alimentar Emmes, você quer sobremesa? - ele perguntou._

_Mas o toque do telefone de trabalho de Paul interrompeu a conversa. Ben se virou para lhe oferecer um olhar interrogativo._

_\- Não, agora não, Paul._

_\- Pode ser urgente._

_\- Paul, você é um representante de vendas de produtos farmacêuticos. O que pode ser tão importante, a exatamente... - ele disse olhando para o relógio - Nove e vinte três, que não pode esperar até a manhã?_

_Paul ignorou a frustração de Ben, que saiu da sala com um grunhido, e foi até a cozinha. Enquanto isso, Paul respondeu à chamada persistente que fazia o telefone vibrar com um zumbido irritante. A conversa foi curta, e Paul simplesmente disse olá, ouviu o que ele estava sendo dito e desligou._

_\- Quando? - perguntou Ben, parado junto à entrada._

_\- Amanhã de manhã._

_\- Porra..._

_\- Ben-_

_\- Você voltou há dois dias._

_\- Eu sei, mas será só uma semana, é-_

_\- Ia ser só uma semana da última vez, e você esteve fora por um mês!_

_\- Escuta-_

_\- Não, Paul! Eu estou cansado! Às vezes parece que você trabalha para a porra do FBI em vez de uma empresa farmacêutica._

_\- Você sabe como é, as empresas trabalham em novas fórmulas e são muito rigorosas com seus acordos de confidencialidade._

_\- E as convenções? O marido da minha sócia Barbaba é médico e ela o acompanha a todas as convenções. Você não me perguntou uma vez!_

_\- Vamos lá, Ben, essas coisas são chatas..._

_\- Eles sabem que você é gay?_

_\- O que?_

_\- É porque você tem vergonha de ser visto com seu namorado._

_\- Ben, isso é besteira! Você sabe que não é verdade. Por que está me dizendo isso agora?_

_\- Porque eu não entendo, Paul. Eu tento olhar para o outro lado, mas não acho que só porque eu fecho os olhos, eu não vejo que há algo que você não está me dizendo._

_Paul aproximou-se de Benjamin e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto dele._

_\- Uma semana, ok? Apenas uma semana, e eu vou lhes pedir que me deem férias. Eles me devem._

_Benjamin fechou os olhos e respirou fundo._

_\- Ok... Eu vou fingir que acredito em você. Mas você vai dormir no sofá esta noite._

\- Você vai fazer meu cérebro explodir se você continuar falando - Daryl disse depois de colocar uma grande porção de macarrão em sua boca.

Paul ergueu os olhos do prato, distraído.

\- Achei que você odiava minhas palestras.

\- Tanto quanto o mau gosto musical de Rick, mas estamos indo em direção a uma guerra, e não ouvir a sua voz barulhenta, me preocupa um pouco.

\- Eu só estou cansado.

\- Sim, vou fingir que acredito em você - ele disse, e então ele se levantou da mesa.

Por um segundo Paul sentiu seu coração se encolher em seu peito.

\- O que você disse?

\- Que seja, cara.

Um pouco mais tarde, os dois homens estavam na sala de estar, Daryl deitado no sofá, com uma cerveja na mão que ele havia tirado de uma mochila que encontrara na despensa da pequena cozinha, enquanto Paul olhava para os vinis empilhados em uma prateleira ao lado do armário de TV. Eles tinham coberto todas as janelas da sala com alguns cobertores, com a intenção de deixar uma vela clarear, embora timidamente, a pequena sala.

\- Supertramp, Dire Straits, Pink Floyd... Uau, esse cara tem uma ótima coleção. Você gosta de algum desses?

\- Hm? - Daryl respondeu, como se não estivesse ouvindo.

\- Você reclamou do gosto musical de Rick. O que você gosta?

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Eu não escuto música.

\- Vamos lá! Todo mundo ouve música, ou pelo menos nós costumávamos.

\- Eu não.

\- Você não tem nenhuma banda favorita?

\- Nah.

\- Uau, você é chato - disse Paul, empurrando as pernas do arqueiro para o lado e sentando-se na outra ponta do sofá, enquanto fixava seu olhar sobre a cerveja que Daryl estava levando aos lábios.

\- Desculpa, só havia uma, e você dirige.

\- Tão generoso...

Daryl fez uma careta, mas imediatamente depois moveu uma mão e, de um lado do sofá, pegou uma lata de cerveja e atirou-a para o escoteiro. Paul pegou no ar, mas quando ele abriu a lata, o líquido saiu como um vulcão, derramando a maioria da cerveja no chão e em suas mãos. Daryl soltou uma risada.

\- Idiota...

\- Você foi quem disse que eu deveria rir mais vezes.

\- Não às minhas custas...

Mas o escoteiro riu, também, porque ele estava satisfeito por ver o arqueiro com uma atitude muito mais relaxada e aberta. Muito diferente da armadura defensiva que ele costumava mostrar ao mundo.

\- Acho que vou passar a noite aqui - disse o escoteiro - Lá em cima eu sinto que estamos invadindo seu espaço.

\- Sim, eu também.

Paul sorriu para si mesmo.

\- Nós não queremos dormir lá em cima por respeito, mas amanhã vamos saqueá-los descaradamente. A ironia.

\- Isso é sobrevivência.

\- Sim... Falando nisso, você cuidou dos seus curativos?

\- Aaron os trocou ontem. Por quê? Você queria me tocar de novo, Monroe?

\- Uau, Monroe, isto está ficando sério. Mas eu sinto muito em informá-lo, Dixon, que você não é meu tipo.

\- Não suave e manejável demais para você?

\- Você é um idiota - e você está muito errado se é assim que você vê Alex.

\- Você esteve com alguém além dele?

\- Por que o interesse?

Daryl deu de ombros, fazendo uma careta.

\- Não quero falar sobre Negan, e essa é a primeira coisa estúpida que me passou pela cabeça.

\- Você acha que minha vida amorosa é estúpida? - Paul fingiu estar ofendido, mas então disse: - Eu não tive com ninguém, o que eu tinha com Alex, mas um... Eu tive uma noite boba com alguém do Reino, uma vez.

\- O cara da erva?

Havia algo sobre a forma como o arqueiro fez a pergunta, que o fez se sentir curioso, mas ao mesmo tempo, chateado. Paul recordou a quietude de Daryl quando ele mencionou o alto custo da erva, quando eles estavam na torre da escola no Reino.

\- Qual é o seu problema? Você está com ciúmes ou o quê? - Aquilo poderia ter soado como uma pergunta engraçada, se não tivesse sido pelo tom resistente que Paul tinha usado.

\- Nah. Você também não é meu tipo.

Paul levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Então você tem um _tipo_... Isso está ficando interessante - Paul cruzou os braços - Vamos, me diga...

\- Não.

\- Então, eu vou adivinhar.

\- Não.

Paul colocou um dedo em seus lábios, como se ele estivesse realmente pensando sobre.

\- Vamos ver...

\- Para com essa merda! - Daryl disse, endurecendo seu tom de repente.

\- Entendo... Você pode fazer insinuações sobre mim, mas eu não posso dizer nada sobre você.

O escoteiro percebeu imediatamente a mudança de humor de Daryl. Na verdade, o arqueiro deixou sua posição relaxada, e sentou-se mais reto, contra as costas do sofá. Então olhou para a lata que ele segurava em suas mãos, e começou a brincar com ela com os dedos.

\- Eu prometi dar uma lâmpada de calor a ele a próxima vez que eu saísse - disse Paul.

\- Não precisa explicar, não é da minha conta.

\- Claro que não é, mas você pensou sobre, e eu não gosto disso.

De repente, o silêncio os rodeou como um hóspede indesejado, e a tensão aumentou entre os dois, tão intensa quanto palpável. Paul sentiu uma pressão inesperada em seu peito, e ele não sabia por quê. Ele provavelmente teria brincado sobre isso se ele estivesse com outra pessoa, mas por alguma razão, o machucava que o arqueiro tivesse pensado que ele era capaz de fazer sexo com quem quer que cruze seu caminho, e muito pior, para conseguir algo em troca. Ele teve que aturar o estigma da promiscuidade durante a maior parte de sua vida. Porque a sociedade não era apenas despreparada para aceitar que um homem poderia amar outro homem, mas nunca se preocupou em tentar compreender. Assim, o vício, era a única justificativa para tal transgressão.

\- Nunca tive um relacionamento sério com ninguém - Daryl disse, de repente - Só noites com mulheres que costumavam conhecer meu irmão de alguma forma, e isso não diz algo muito bom sobre elas. Viciadas, prostitutas... Na verdade, a minha primeira vez foi com uma. Meu irmão pagou por isso, como um presente de aniversário. Eu estava completando quinze anos - disse o arqueiro e depois suspirou - Então, acho que eu não tenho um tipo.

A súbita e inesperada confissão de Daryl o apanhara desprevenido, mas Paul o escutou atentamente. A história curta do arqueiro tinha deixado seus lábios com um fio macio, mas ele não tinha distinguido pesar ou vergonha em suas palavras, apenas tédio. Um homem que estava cansado de projetar uma imagem esperada de si mesmo, que não refletia nenhum pouco em quem ele realmente era como pessoa.

O arqueiro virou-se bruscamente para encarar os olhos em Paul. O escoteiro fizera a pergunta com o único propósito de observar sua reação, e o que ele viu foi a expressão de Daryl escurecendo sob a luz de velas que iluminava seu rosto, aprofundando as rugas que se formavam em sua testa. O escoteiro o olhou atentamente, mesmo quando ele virou o rosto. E embora o arqueiro estivesse tentando esconder, Paul sentiu seu nervosismo enquanto agarrava a cerveja e tomava um último gole e depois esfregou o nariz com uma preocupação difícil de ignorar.

\- Não. - ele disse gravemente.

 

_\- Você está mentindo - Paul disse encostado na porta - Você diz que não está com raiva, mas não é verdade._

_\- Eu não disse que não estava com raiva - disse Ben, enquanto se movia pela sala - Eu disse que não quero discutir com você agora. Você vai embora amanhã, apesar dos meus protestos, então eu não vou gastar um único minuto do meu tempo brigando com você._

_\- Eu não quero discutir, também, mas eu não quero ir desse jeito._

_\- Você terá que viver com isso, Paul. Talvez, no momento em que você voltar, podemos sentar e conversar. E é melhor para você vir com as férias que você falou, se não eu juro que vou colocar as suas malas na porta._

_\- Você não vai fazer isso._

_Ben bufou alto._

_\- Claro que não. Porque apesar de tudo, eu te amo pra caralho, seu maldito hippie. Mas eu estou falando sério, Paul Monroe, você vai dormir no sofá esta noite - ele pegou um travesseiro da cama e jogou-o para ele._

_Paul olhou para o telefone; eram três e trinta e quatro da manhã, enquanto ele sentava-se no sofá, acariciando Emmes, que dormia tranquilamente ao lado dele, roncando levemente. Ele queria ir para cima, entrar na cama com Ben, abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, e dizer que ele estava arrependido. Mas ele estava ciente de que as desculpas eram inúteis naquele momento, e Ben tinha todo o direito de estar cansado e irritado com toda a situação. Ele também estava, e frustrou-o não ser capaz de abordar a questão como ele queria._

_Com um suspiro profundo, levantou-se do sofá e desceu para o pequeno ginásio que tinham no porão, e lá ele descarregou toda a sua raiva e frustração contra um saco de pancadas._

\- Sabe, às vezes você me lembra o Ben - o escoteiro disse, depois de algum tempo de silêncio - Ele nasceu em um ambiente rural, numa família muito tradicional e conservadora, e cresceu com a ideia de que o dever de um homem era se casar com uma mulher e formar uma família... E aquela coisa de homens beijarem outros homens... Isso era uma aberração - um pecado mortal - ele riu pesarosamente - Ele teve relações com mulheres. Na verdade, ele me disse que tinha tido um relacionamento com uma amiga da faculdade, por mais de um ano. Mas ele nunca sentiu nada, fisicamente ou emocionalmente, e isso provocou tanta ansiedade nele que ele acabou caindo em uma depressão. Ele não entendia por que não podia ser _normal_. Porque não podia ser como os outros.

Daryl abaixou a cabeça enquanto ouvia a história, e Paul continuou:

\- Nós nos conhecemos um ano depois que ele se mudou para a cidade à trabalho. Ali ele tinha feito novos amigos, pessoas que o ajudaram a abrir os olhos para um mundo que estava lá, mas ele estava se recusando a olhar. Ele começou a se entender um pouco mais, e ele experimentou coisas que ele queria, mas que não se atrevia a tentar antes. Ele teve casos com alguns homens, embora ele nunca tivesse dormido com nenhum deles. A primeira vez dele foi comigo, e foi... Foi muito especial.

Paul observou o arqueiro, que não conseguia esconder, mesmo sob a tímida luz laranja, o rubor que manchava suas bochechas.

\- Eu entendo como você pode estar sentindo - Paul disse suavemente.

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

\- Porque eu já vi isso antes. Levou Ben anos para aceitar a si mesmo, mas ele fez isso e ele finalmente foi capaz de ser feliz. Ei... - ele disse, consciente da tensão crescente do arqueiro - Eu sei que isso é da sua conta e que às vezes não é fácil dar um passo adiante, mas você pode falar comigo se quiser. Eu sei que você pensa que eu sou um tagarela, e que não levo nada a sério, mas sou um bom ouvinte.

Por um momento, os dois ficaram em silêncio, embora a tensão de momentos atrás tivesse desaparecido. No entanto, Paul pensou que talvez ele tenha ido longe demais, e que ele não poderia fingir chutar o arqueiro para fora da caverna que ele tinha se fechado há anos. Ele assistiu Daryl apertar, amassando a lata de cerveja agora vazia, até que perdeu ela forma, e ele fixou seu olhar no chão.

\- Tinha um cara - ele disse, para a surpresa de Paul - Ele era meu vizinho- ele era cerca de quatro anos mais velho do que eu. Nós nos falávamos toda hora e nos dávamos bem. Ele gostava de motos, assim como eu. Ele tinha uma pequena oficina em sua garagem, e ele estava sempre fazendo coisas, e às vezes saíamos de moto juntos. Mas eu comecei a sentir coisas, meu corpo começou a reagir e acordou quando eu estava perto dele, e eu não entendia por quê. E eu odiava, eu me odiava, porque só uma mente doente podia ter aquele tipo de pensamento- foi o que me disseram, e eu não era como eles - o arqueiro fez uma pausa para respirar, enquanto brincava com os dedos, e movia o joelho para cima e para baixo nervosamente - Um dia nós estávamos na garagem, ele queria mudar a faísca de sua moto e me pediu ajuda. Nós estávamos trabalhando perto, muito perto, eu podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, o cheiro de seu suor, e de repente, não sei por que, eu me vi o beijando - Daryl suspirou e esfregou o rosto - Eu tive uma maldita ereção ali, na frente dele. Mesmo assim tenho certeza que ele não percebeu, porque eu saí correndo de lá, direto para a minha casa, e me tranquei no banheiro, calças e shorts para baixo, e eu coloquei um saco de ervilhas congeladas no meu pênis. Doeu tanto que eu chorei como um bebê. Mas isso não poderia acontecer novamente- era errado. Eu não era uma bicha. Eu nunca o vi novamente.

A voz de Daryl tremeu com essas últimas palavras, e Paul sentiu um nó na garganta. Ele queria chegar perto dele e fazê-lo entender que isso era parte do passado. Mas não conseguiu encontrar coragem para fazer isso.

\- Quando perguntei se você sentia falta do que deixamos para trás, você disse que não sabia. Agora, estou ouvindo você e, francamente, não entendo - disse Paul.

\- Acho que nunca perdi a esperança de ter uma vida normal, o que quer que isso seja - Daryl respirou fundo - E quanto a você? Você disse que não sentia falta, quando tinha a vida perfeita.

Paul sorriu amargamente.

\- É o que todos costumavam dizer, que éramos o casal perfeito, com a vida perfeita e empregos perfeitos. Ganhamos uma boa quantia de dinheiro e conseguimos comprar a casa _perfeita_ em um dos bairros mais _perfeitos_ em Washington.

\- Você morava em Washington?

\- Sim... Ele era consultor financeiro e eu trabalhava como representante farmacêutico - Daryl fez um som com a boca, como se ele simplesmente tivesse se lembrado da conversa que tiveram na farmácia, há alguns dias - E é verdade, tudo teria sido perfeito, se não fosse pelo fato de que tudo era uma porra de uma mentira. Eu não trabalhava para nenhuma empresa farmacêutica- eu trabalhava para a CIA.

O rosto de Daryl se enrugou em confusão, ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas depois a fechou de novo. Ele até tentou um pequeno sorriso, e então sibilou, soando como uma risada, como se ele começava a supor que Paul estava apenas brincando.

\- Sério?

 

_Paul abriu a pasta marrom sobre a mesa de vidro, na frente dele. Ele viu uma fotografia tirada com uma lente telefoto de uma grande distância. O rosto do homem desenhava com dificuldade sob o ruído da imagem._

_\- Foi tirado há algumas semanas atrás - disse o homem de terno, movendo-se na frente dele - Em Marrocos, eles o seguiram e parece que ele tem uma propriedade lá. Ele não usa nenhum telefone pessoal dentro ou fora, essa é a razão que tem sido tão difícil de rastreá-lo. Mas essa foto é a prova que nós precisávamos. Nós o pegamos._

_\- Marrocos? - perguntou Paul._

_\- O voo parte em duas horas._

\- Passei cinco anos vivendo com uma pessoa que não tinha a menor ideia de quem eu realmente era. Quando eu estava em casa, eu tentava fazer tudo o mais normal possível, embora eu passasse a maior parte do tempo que Ben estava trabalhando, lendo qualquer merda que eu poderia encontrar relacionada a remédios ou empresas farmacêuticas, a fim de ter algo para falar. Mas não foi fácil. Ben não era um idiota, e você não pode ficar cinco anos mentindo constantemente, sem a outra pessoa perceber que algo está errado.

 

_\- Alô?_

_\- Ben..._

_\- Paul, que barulho é esse? De onde você está me ligando?_

_\- De uma cabine telefônica._

_\- Por quê?_

_\- Meu celular está sem bateria._

_\- Você não tinha telefone no quarto?_

_Paul bufou, afastando o fone, enquanto limpava o suor de sua testa._

_\- Ei, está tudo bem?_

_\- Sim, como de costume. Martha e Jaime vão ter um bebê; nós recebemos a notícia ontem, no jantar. Eles planejaram pensando que você estaria de volta há dois dias, mas..._

_\- Sim... Desculpe._

_\- Não é ótimo?_

_\- Sim, é sim. Estou muito feliz por eles._

_No outro lado, ele podia ouvir Ben suspirar._

_\- Quando?_

_\- Eu não sei, Ben - ele disse, esfregando o rosto, cansado - Não quero dar-lhe outra data apenas para os planos acabarem mudando novamente._

_Então ele ouviu Emmes latir no fundo._

_\- Emmes diz olá. A propósito, não sei o que aconteceu com ele, mas ele decidiu usar sua camiseta do The Doors como cama._

_\- E tenho certeza que você não fez nada para detê-lo._

_\- O que quer que faça nosso cão feliz._

_\- Ei, vou ter que desligar, mas ouça Ben, eu prometo..._

_\- Sem mais datas, Paul._

_\- Não, não é isso... Nós vamos conversar. Prometo que quando eu voltar, vamos nos sentar e conversar, está bem? E vou explicar tudo para você._

 

\- Você pensava em dizer para ele? - perguntou Daryl.

\- Houve um tempo em que ele pensou que eu estava com outra pessoa - disse Paul, deixando escapar uma risada, mas o sorriso desapareceu rapidamente - Sim, eu pensei sobre isso muitas vezes, mas nunca o fiz. Eu estava com medo de como ele poderia reagir, que ele poderia olhar para mim como se ele de repente percebesse que ele estava vivendo com um estranho. Mas na última viagem eu decidi que era hora, eu não podia esperar mais. Eu tinha que fazer isso por ele, e por mim.

 

_Paul ergueu os olhos do jornal que ele estava fingindo ler; quando notou que alguém se acomodava na mesma mesa em que estava sentado._

_\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ele perguntou a Donald, um de seus colegas._

_\- Como vai?_

_\- O cara sentado no bar, atrás de mim, camisa listrada laranja, cabelos curtos, calças cáqui e sandálias marrons._

_Donald olhou para trás._

_\- Sim... Você está atrás dele por causa de seu mau senso em moda?_

_\- É um informante. Estive atrás dele por quatro dias, ainda não posso provar nada, mas estou absolutamente convencido._

_\- Isso é ótimo, mas acho que talvez você devesse desacelerar um pouco._

_\- Por que, você sabe alguma coisa sobre ele?_

_\- Ele? Nah, mas ouvi outras coisas - disse ele, inclinando-se para frente e baixando a voz - Tenho um colega trabalhando no Departamento de Defesa- algo está acontecendo, Monroe, e eu acho que eles vão suspender todos os serviços e nos mandar de volta para casa._

_\- Explique-se._

_\- Eu não posso dizer muito, realmente. Você já ouviu falar sobre o vírus afetando a Índia? Aparentemente, a questão é mais grave do que parece - então olhou para o relógio - Ei, eu tenho que ir. Vejo você depois, ok?  
_

_Naquela noite, Paul olhava pela janela para as luzes amarelas iluminando os edifícios de adobe, com uma mão esfregando o rosto e a outra segurando o telefone._

_\- Viu as notícias? - perguntou Ben do outro lado da linha._

_\- Sim, eu ouvi algo, mas tenho certeza que não é nada importante. Aconteceu outras vezes; eles nos assustam, e de repente ninguém fala sobre isso de novo._

_\- Claro, porque quando as mortes começam a acontecer no primeiro mundo, seus colegas desenvolvem uma vacina do nada e o problema é resolvido. Mas a verdade é que as pessoas estão começando a entrar em pânico. Hoje no supermercado... Foi uma loucura._

_\- Não se preocupe. Isso vai acabar em breve._

\- O que aconteceu, depois?

\- Bem, o caos começou. Você também o viveu.

  

_\- Porra, Paul, quando você está voltando?_

_\- Estou trabalhando nisso, espero que dentro de alguns dias eu possa te dar uma data. Escute, você só... Fique calmo, ok?_

_Ele ouviu Ben suspirar sobre o telefone._

_\- Eu não sei o que fazer. Aqui todo mundo está empacotando suas merdas para ir embora._

_\- Onde?_

_\- Não sei, mas estou começando a pensar que devo fazer o mesmo._

_\- Ben, acalme-se, confie em mim. Fique em casa, ligarei de novo assim que puder._

 

\- Ninguém lhe disse o que estava acontecendo?

\- Não, eles apenas disseram que tínhamos que suspender todas as atividades, e esperar confinado até novo aviso.

 

_\- Eu conversei com meu amigo, mas ninguém diz nada, só que a informação é confidencial - disse Donald, visivelmente zangado._

_Em um dos quartos de guarda, os seis membros da equipe se aglomeravam, cercados por malas._

_\- Confidencial? E para quem diabos estamos trabalhando? - Paul disse irritado._

_Samantha, a única mulher entre eles, bufou._

_\- Não me importo mais, basta que eles tenham um avião para nos levar daqui... Os aeroportos estão cheios de gente histérica e não nenhum único voo está saindo._

_\- Acho que eles não têm ideia do que está acontecendo - Arthur, o membro mais jovem dos seis, disse - Ontem, consegui obter alguma conexão e vi um vídeo, um vídeo real, e caras... Porra, que diabos é aquilo? Claro que eles também não sabem, é por isso que eles dizem que é confidencial, porque eles não têm ideia do que mais dizer!_

_Paul levantou-se da cama em que estava sentado e começou a se mover pela sala com o telefone colado à orelha. As linhas estavam completamente saturadas, e ele tentara chamar Ben em numerosas ocasiões nos últimos dias, sem muito sucesso._

_\- Alô? - respondeu uma voz apressada._

_\- Merda! Ben?_

_\- Paul!_

_\- Você está bem?_

_\- Paul?_

_\- Ben, está me ouvindo?_

_\- Não muito bem._

_\- Fique onde está, ok?_

_\- Porra, Paul! Há soldados em todo lugar, algumas pessoas conseguiram sair, mas eles tinham ameaçado o resto de nós para ficar em casa._

_A linha parecia cortar às vezes, e Paul começou a perder a paciência._

_\- Eu sei, escute, não se mova, ok? Estou pegando um avião em algumas horas. Eu estou indo para casa... Ben?_

_Do outro lado, ele podia ouvir Ben se movendo e Emmes latindo desesperadamente no fundo._

_\- Ben?_

_\- Sim, estou aqui. Eu esperarei. Esperarei aqui, esperarei por você._

_Paul sentiu sua respiração acelerar, tentando pegar o ar que estava em sua garganta e não pôde chegar a seus pulmões. - - Vejo você em breve- eu te amo... - Mas ele só podia ouvir um ruído vindo do aparelho - Ben? Ben? - Ele esperou, mas não obteve respondeu - Droga!_

\- Eu nunca esquecerei o olhar de todos aqueles no aeroporto, seu desespero e pânico. Pessoas idosas, mulheres, homens, crianças... Nós caminhamos na frente de todos eles, sem olhar para seus rostos, sabendo que nós estávamos deixando eles lá - Paul riu sarcasticamente - Em algum lugar em nosso subconsciente, nós realmente pensamos que estávamos indo para um lugar mais seguro, mesmo depois de falar com Ben pelo telefone, e sabendo que tudo era o mesmo em toda parte.

Daryl ouviu atentamente a história.

\- Você conseguiu chegar em casa?

\- Sim.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Nada, Ben já estava morto.

Depois de todas as palavras, e todos os sentimentos expressos, sua voz soou muito fria para o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Paul viu Daryl franzir as sobrancelhas e desviar o olhar.

\- Naquele momento - continuou o escoteiro, baixando a voz para um sussurro - Percebi todos os erros que cometi e todas as oportunidades perdidas de ter aquela vida perfeita que todos ficavam falando - ele esfregou os olhos - E... Eu também pensei que talvez, se ele não tivesse ficado lá, esperando, talvez ele estaria vivo agora.

\- Vamos lá, você não sabe disso! E ele ficou porque ele te amava.

Paul assentiu tristemente.

\- Você provavelmente está pensando que isso é bobo. É claro que eu não estou comparando isso com o que você teve que viver.

\- Não, não estou - disse o arqueiro, suavemente - Todos nós sofremos, de uma forma ou de outra.

\- Sim.

Poucos minutos se passaram até que Paul suspirou e encolheu ligeiramente os ombros.

\- Sinto falta dele, sinto muita falta dele, mas não sinto falta do que tínhamos - ele fez uma pausa e então se apoiou no sofá - Eu acho que isso poderia funcionar para uma resposta curta.

Houve silêncio por um momento.

\- Bem, você pode ser você mesmo agora - Daryl disse suavemente.

\- Esse é exatamente o ponto, Daryl- e espero que você perceba que pode ser você mesmo também.

Daryl assentiu, e sorriu timidamente, e Paul respondeu curvando os cantos de seus lábios. E, de repente, sentiu-se aliviado, porque pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, finalmente tinha conseguido tirar aquele maldito peso sobre os ombros, e esperava que o homem sentado ao lado dele pudesse fazer o mesmo.


	15. Chapter 15

Houve um som, uma batida insistente e repetitiva - quase rítmica. Por um momento Daryl não tinha certeza se era dentro de sua cabeça ou se era realmente algo real. Ele devia abrir os olhos e verificar o que era, mas pela primeira vez sentia-se relaxado, até mesmo despreocupado sobre que estava acontecendo ao seu redor - até que ele lembrou-se onde estava, na pequena casa de fazenda, com um homem pendurado em uma viga no porão. Ele tinha certeza de que não havia mais ninguém ali, ele mesmo verificou, mas talvez estivesse errado. Então ele percebeu que algo, ou alguém, estava faltando.

Ele abriu os olhos de repente e se endireitou. Paul não estava lá, recostando-se na outra ponta do sofá, como ele se lembrou de tê-lo visto pela última vez antes que seu cérebro decidisse se desconectar da realidade sem sua permissão. E havia o som, era como uma gota pesada caindo sem parar, e era real, muito real. Ele olhou ao redor, os cobertores ainda cobrindo as janelas, mas havia luz suficiente para ele perceber que já fazia algum tempo que amanheceu.

Ele se levantou e caminhou com passos cuidadosos para fora da sala de estar, o som rachado da madeira o acompanhou enquanto ele olhava para o corredor - nada estava à vista, apenas a poeira dançando no ar, visível através dos raios de luz vindos das janelas dos outros quartos. Ele depois olhou para a cozinha, o som ainda ecoando no fundo- ele pensou em uma porta que se abria e se fechava constantemente- lá, parado junto à janela, estava Paul, os braços cruzados enquanto observava o que estava lá fora.

Daryl esfregou os olhos, ainda sentindo o peso do sono preso em suas pálpebras.

\- Pensei que eu não dormisse bem, mas você ganha - ele disse, dedilhando as palavras através de sua garganta seca.

Paul virou-se um segundo para olhar para ele, e então voltou sua atenção para a janela. Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça, apontando para fora, como se estivesse o convidando a dar uma olhada. O arqueiro se juntou ao escoteiro e observou. Havia quatro walkers lá fora, batendo contra a cerca em torno da fazenda, tentando atravessá-la sem sucesso.

\- Quão longe você acha que eles podem sentir nosso cheiro? - perguntou Paul sem tirar os olhos deles.

\- Eles provavelmente seguiram o seu shampoo - Daryl disse com uma surpreendente atitude de indiferença.

\- Eu me pergunto o que a natureza fará com eles- quero dizer, se eles vão evoluir ao longo do tempo, e desenvolver algum tipo de consciência ou algo assim...

\- Merda, eu espero que não.

Paul então se virou para encará-lo, observando-o por alguns segundos antes de falar.

\- Dormiu bem?

\- Parece que melhor do que você.

\- Alguém tinha vigiar este lugar enquanto você roncava como um motor de caminhão.

\- O que? Fala sério.

\- Ah, sim, tão alto que eu pensei que a casa entraria em colapso sobre nossas cabeças.

\- Cala a boca, seu hippie. Você está inventando.

\- Como você sabe?

Daryl não respondeu; deu um passo para frente e colocou os olhos lá fora. Ele olhou para o céu azul e o sol brilhando no alto.

\- Que horas são?

\- Não sei. Cerca de nove, eu acho.

\- Por que não me acordou?

\- Você estava dormindo como um bebê, eu me senti mal. Pronto para ir?

Um pouco mais tarde eles estavam carregando o porta-malas do 4x4 e os bancos traseiros, com todas as coisas úteis que encontraram na casa - incluindo algumas roupas. E durante todo esse tempo, Daryl não pôde deixar de pensar na noite anterior, na conversa que tiveram e nas confissões cheias de sinceridade que compartilharam. Mas naquele momento, ele não podia deixar de se perguntar se ele poderia ter falado mais do que o necessário. Ele certamente sentiu algum alívio depois de aceitar como ele estava se sentindo, e não apenas para outra pessoa, mas para si mesmo. Uma pessoa que não tinha sido capaz de mostrar quem ele realmente era por medo e vergonha. Mas agora ele estava se sentindo nu - ele tinha dado uma parte de si mesmo que tinha permanecido oculta até mesmo para ele, e não podia parar de pensar se agora Paul olharia para seu rosto, ou iria julgá-lo, de uma maneira completamente diferente. Ele sabia que era uma ideia tola, era sobre o tagarela hippie que ele estava falando afinal, mas a inquietação que fazia seu coração bombear mais rápido do que o normal, era muito real.

\- Aquelas coisas que eu te disse ontem... - ele começou depois de limpar a garganta, enquanto fingia que estava colocando algumas coisas no porta-malas - Eu não tinha contado a ninguém - nunca.

Paul olhou para ele por um segundo, e depois se voltou para o que ele estava fazendo no banco de trás.

\- Não é da minha conta, Daryl. E eu não vou dizer a ninguém se é isso que te preocupa.

\- Não é isso - Ele sabia que não iria - É, hm... Não importa, esquece.

O escoteiro parou o que estava fazendo e aproximou-se dele, com aquela expressão tranquilizadora e amigável de sempre.

\- Nada mudou - ele disse suavemente - Você pode se sentir diferente agora, mas você ainda é a mesma pessoa. Mais consciente e livre, talvez, mas isso é uma coisa boa depois afinal.

Depois de lhe dar um tapa amigável no ombro, o escoteiro caminhou para a frente do carro.

\- Eu deveria dirigir - disse Daryl.

Paul se virou para encará-lo.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque você vai adormecer e bater o carro em uma árvore - antes que Paul pudesse protestar, Daryl continuou: - Eu estou bem, não está doendo... Não muito.

O escoteiro observou-o atentamente por alguns segundos, como se estivesse tentando digitalizá-lo com algum tipo de feixe de laser invisível.

\- Tudo bem. - Daryl levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso com sua falta de objeção - Mas se começar a te incomodar ou você se sentir cansado, vamos trocar... Eu estou falando sério, se eu perceber que você não está se sentindo bem e você não me disser- eu vou chutar seu traseiro para fora do carro.

Eles saíram da fazenda logo depois. Daryl estava mais acostumado a dirigir em duas rodas, mas naquele momento sentiu uma grande força crescendo dentro dele. Ele estava se sentindo confiante, porque não estava dependendo de ninguém para cuidar dele ou de sua segurança. Era verdade que o tagarela hippie estava sentado ao lado dele, mas mesmo ele estava olhando para os mapas totalmente despreocupado, dando-lhe instruções e falando normalmente, como sempre fizera. Até mesmo suas pequenas piadas, que o irritariam em outro momento, eram confortadoras.

As paredes de Hilltop apareceram no horizonte quatro horas após sua partida. A atividade da comunidade parecia acontecer normalmente quando passaram pelos portões, e finalmente pararam o carro não muito longe da casa Barrington. Os olhos do arqueiro se encontraram com os de Maggie, uma vez que ele pôs um pé no chão seco. A mulher estava caminhando sozinha naquele momento, em suas bochechas havia um rubor cor-de-rosa, dando uma nova vida ao seu rosto, e Daryl não pôde evitar esboçar um grande sorriso, o mesmo que ela lhe deu quando o viu.

\- Daryl! - Maggie se aproximou, caminhando com uma força e energia surpreendentes, e envolveu seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço quando se aproximou dele - Você está de volta - ela disse, alívo em sua voz - Eu pensei que você iria ficar lá. Está tudo bem?

\- As coisas mudaram - disse o arqueiro francamente - Trazemos notícias.

Daryl olhou para Paul, que estava conversando com Cristal - eles tinham se afastado e sua conversa não era muito audível. O arqueiro adivinhou que ele estava informando a mulher sobre a carga que estavam carregando enquanto pensavam na melhor maneira de esconder tudo, sem atrair muita atenção.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Maggie perguntou.

Mas a atenção de Maggie foi desviada quando notou Paul se aproximando deles, um sorriso caloroso se formando em seu rosto novamente. Maggie se inclinou e abraçou o escoteiro com ternura.

\- Você parece muito bem - disse Paul.

\- Harlan removeu os pontos e o bebê está crescendo saudável - ela disse tocando sua barriga.

\- Tudo bem aqui por aqui?

\- Sim, se vocês tivessem chegado meia hora mais antes, vocês teriam visto Tara e Rosita. Elas saíram para dar uma olhada na área, as pessoas estão alegando ter visto walkers ao redor. Eugene está trabalhando com esse rádio que vocês tem na biblioteca, ele diz que pode fazê-lo funcionar, e que poderia ser uma ótima alternativa para manter comunicação entre as comunidades. E Enid foi me pegar uma jaqueta, finalmente começou a esfriar.

\- E o resto? - perguntou Paul, baixando a voz.

\- Bem, o que eu vi nestes dias é que as pessoas aqui são amigáveis, mas bem reservadas. Eles cuidam de suas coisas, sem entrar demais nas vidas alheias, pelo menos é o que parece. Eu tenho falado muito com Brianna, ela é uma grande mulher, e me contou algumas coisas - aparentemente eles não gostaram que Glenn foi enterrado aqui - Maggie respirou fundo, depois desviou o olhar - Mas além disso, tudo correu bem. Vimos Gregory mais por esses dias, mas talvez essa seja a única novidade... Ah! Bem, sim, há um novo membro na comunidade.

Daryl olhou para Paul, que havia erguido uma sobrancelha em perplexidade. Então seguiram o olhar de Maggie, que estava apontando para a escada de casa Barrington, onde havia um grupo de crianças brincando e alimentando um gato castanho-claro.

\- Você só pode estar brincando... - Daryl disse, dando um passo à frente e olhando para Paul, que estava observando o animal com os olhos bem abertos.

\- Tem que ser uma piada.

Daryl abriu um meio sorriso.

\- Eu te disse.

\- Vocês já viram esse gato antes? - Maggie perguntou, observando os dois homens sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Talvez... - Daryl disse.

\- Bem... Vocês não vão me contar sobre as notícias que trouxeram?

\- Sim, mas vamos esperar pelo resto - comentou Paul - Enquanto isso, eu vou ajudar Crystal a tirar tudo do carro, e encontrar um lugar onde possamos conversar sem sermos interrompidos.

O escoteiro se afastou deles e Daryl tentou ignorar o olhar intrigante que Maggie estava lhe dando.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Ela insistiu.

\- Confie em mim, ele está certo por uma vez. Melhor não falar sobre isso aqui.

 

***

 

\- Você tem certeza que não havia um lugar melhor do que este? - perguntou o arqueiro suavemente.

\- Muitas coisas aconteceram neste trailer que ficaram aqui, acredite em mim.

O arqueiro mal conseguiu controlar o rubor que subia de seu pescoço para as bochechas. Ele desviou o olhar e se moveu para encostar-se à pequena mesa da cozinha, onde o resto tinha se acomodado o melhor que pôde. Maggie estava sentada em uma cadeira velha, Tara estava de pé ao lado do pequeno corredor que levava ao quarto e ao banheiro. Enid e Eugene ocupavam duas cadeiras, enquanto Rosita se sentava no pequeno balcão. O último a entrar foi Alex, confusão ainda emoldurando cada centímetro de seu rosto.

Paul tinha se aproximado de Alex uma vez que todo o material que tinham trazido foi armazenado. Crystal lhe dissera que cuidaria das roupas, enquanto escondiam todas as armas em um velho freezer quebrado na despensa.

\- Tem certeza de que ninguém vai vir procurar aqui?

\- Absolutamente, se não há comida, ninguém se importa.

Alex mostrou um entusiasmo reservado quando o viu, ele estava contente de ver que ele tinha retornado e estava inteiro, é claro, mas seu sorriso tímido desapareceu quando ouviu que o arqueiro tinha voltado com ele. Paul tinha lhe dito que eles trouxeram algumas notícias importantes, mas precisavam de um lugar privado para conversar sobre isso. Ele pedira sua permissão para usar seu trailer, e embora Alex tivesse respondido relutantemente no início, ele finalmente concordou.

\- Bem, vocês vão nos contar o que está acontecendo ou o que? - perguntou Rosita, impaciente.

\- Ei, se acalma - Daryl disse.

Paul levantou-se na frente de todos eles, e respirou fundo antes de falar.

\- Ok, eu vou direto ao ponto. Quando nos falamos em Alexandria, eu disse que Hilltop já estava fazendo acordos com outras comunidades, vocês se lembram disso? - Paul fez uma pausa, certificando-se de que viu o reconhecimento em seus rostos, então continuou.

Ele lhes contou tudo sobre o Reino. Quem eles eram, onde eles estavam localizados, e o que eles podiam oferecer, e lhes disse, imediatamente, sobre o acordo que haviam alcançado para lutar juntos contra os Saviors. Na cozinha, a tensão subiu de repente, respirável no ar, mas nenhum deles parecia estar contra a ideia, pelo menos não por agora. Havia dúvidas, é claro, mas ninguém queria testemunhar como esse tirano tomou posse do território baseado em derramamento de sangue. E apesar das consequências inevitáveis que essa situação traria, eles pareciam concordar que não havia outra escolha senão se levantar e enfrentar Negan. Todos exceto Alex, que franziu as sobrancelhas, sem tirar os olhos de Paul.

Daryl interveio uma vez para anunciar que encontraram Carol e Morgan no Reino, e que estavam bem. A notícia conseguiu aliviar a atmosfera tensa e sufocante no trailer.

\- Como vamos fazer tudo isso? - Maggie perguntou.

\- Precisamos formular uma lista - disse Paul - Eu conheço essas pessoas, e eu sei antecipadamente que algumas delas podem não só ser capazes fisicamente, mas também não se oporiam à luta - mas nem todas concordariam, e não podemos colocar sinais anunciando, ou ir fico por aí os interrogando. Devemos ser discretos, por isso vamos tentar não espalhar; Gregory não pode saber sobre isso, e não duvidem por um segundo que algumas dessas pessoas não correriam para ele, se tudo isso chegasse até eles.

Tara suspirou.

\- Você está pedindo o impossível, então.

Paul colocou os olhos em Alex.

\- Você fala com eles, Alex, eu sei que eles te dizem coisas.

\- Sim - e eles fazem isso por confiança.

\- Eu não estou pedindo que você diga os podres deles, é só para descobrir - de forma discreta - se eles estariam dispostos a fazer isso.

\- Lutar contra Negan? - Alex perguntou gravemente.

\- Sim.

\- Isso é loucura - disse o enfermeiro, balançando a cabeça.

\- Eu também posso conversar com alguns deles - Paul continuou, ignorando a reação de Alex por enquanto - Uma vez que tenhamos os nomes, vamos definir grupos se necessário. Eu vou dizer a Gregory que estamos ensinando-os a fazer corridas, cuidarem de si mesmos lá fora, seguir trilhas e enfrentar os walkers- precisamos de mais pessoas para poder sair à procura de suprimentos e estar preparados se as coisas derem errado um dia. Não é exatamente uma mentira, então é isso que eu vou lhe dizer. Desta forma, também justificamos por que todos vocês ainda estão aqui - Paul observou seus rostos no caso de eles mostrarem algum tipo de relutância, mas ele não viu nada - Isso não pode levar mais de dois dias, precisamos começar a treiná-los o mais rápido possível.

\- Você já pensou que talvez- eu não sei, nenhum deles vai querer fazer isso? - Alex perguntou com nervosismo evidente em sua voz.

Paul viu Daryl mudar de posição, impaciente, como se fosse sua maneira de convencer a si mesmo que aquele não era o momento certo para intervir na conversa, embora ele realmente quisesse fazer isso.

\- Eu não vou forçá-los, Alex, vou dar-lhes uma escolha. Eu não me importo se formos um grupo de vinte ou apenas quatro, porém isso é melhor do que ficar de braços cruzados, não fazer nada enquanto Negan continua a impor sua regra como bem quiser.

\- Certo - disse Rosita, saltando do balcão - Pegue essa lista, vamos ensinar a essas pessoas a lutar e derrubar _esos hijos de puta_.

Ela foi a primeira a deixar o trailer, seguido por Tara. Eugene estava na frente de Paul.

\- Eu deveria ir para casa. Precisamos de munição, eu sei fazer munição.

\- Sério?

\- Afirmativo. Tenho a localização e o suporte.

Depois que Eugene saiu do trailer, Maggie se levantou, com Enid atrás dela.

\- Eu posso tentar falar com eles, também- talvez não com os homens, mas as mulheres vêm conversar comigo, acho que é isso que acontece quando você está grávida. Tenho certeza Brianna poderia me dizer algumas coisas.

Só restavam três pessoas no trailer. Daryl estava encostado na mesa da cozinha com os braços cruzados, seu olhar viajando entre Paul e Alex, que abaixou a cabeça enquanto esfregava os olhos, como se estivesse tentando encontrar alguma sanidade em toda aquela situação. Daryl se moveu então, passando por eles e saiu o trailer deixando-os sozinhos.

\- Isso é loucura, você tem que estar ciente disso - Alex disse rapidamente.

Paul suspirou profundamente.

\- Claro que é uma loucura... - ele disse - Mas também necessário.

\- Você está enviando-os para uma morte certa - sua voz tremia.

\- Vamos ensiná-los a lutar.

\- Paul, quatro semanas? O que você acha que eles vão aprender em quatro semanas?

\- Sei que o tempo é curto, mas-

\- Você já olhou para os rostos deles? Quando você volta, depois de passar semanas lá fora- você olha para seus rostos? Talvez eles agem como se tudo estivesse bem, porque dentro das paredes eles se sentem seguros, mas toda vez que essas portas se abrem, eu só vejo o terror em seus olhos.

\- Eu sei, Alex, estou ciente disso. E não quero ver isso novamente, nem em você, nem em nenhum deles, é por isso que estamos fazendo isso! - disse Paul, erguendo a voz. Ele suspirou, tentando se acalmar, agarrou uma cadeira e colocou-a ao lado de Alex, sentando-se de frente para ele, e tomando suas mãos nas dele - Eu sei que isso não vai ser fácil, eu penso sobre isso a cada segundo, mas me diga o que mais podemos fazer? Estou disposto a ouvi-lo se você puder nos oferecer outra solução.

Alex baixou o olhar, com lágrimas nos olhos. Paul acariciou seus nódulos gentilmente, ciente de que o enfermeiro não ia lhe dar uma resposta.

\- É muito importante para mim saber que você está conosco nisso.

O assistente ergueu a cabeça, olhando para os olhos de Paul por um longo tempo, e simplesmente assentiu, incapaz de formular as palavras que revelariam o quanto ele estava preocupado. Paul podia sentir isso apenas olhando para ele. Então o escoteiro inclinou-se para frente e colocou os lábios em sua testa, dando-lhe um beijo que tentou ser reconfortante, embora ele duvidasse ter conseguido o efeito desejado. Quando Paul se separou dele, o enfermeiro tinha colocado os olhos no chão.

-Não li sua carta - ele disse em uma voz pequena.

Paul sentiu uma pontada de decepção apertando seu peito, embora no fundo ele pudesse entendê-lo.

\- Eu não consegui - Alex continuou.

\- Espero que você não tenha rasgado, pelo menos.

Alex sorriu com dificuldade, e então olhou para cima para colocar os olhos no escoteiro.

\- Não, claro que não - então ele deixou cair os ombros, como se estivesse desistindo - Eu prometo que vou tentar obter o tanto de informação que eu puder.

Paul apertou suas mãos com gratidão, e então se levantou.

\- Eu tenho que ir.

Depois de deixar o trailer, Paul foi para a casa Barrington, onde ele chamou por Gregory, que estava no escritório. Ele passou mais tempo do que teria gostado explicando ao seu chefe auto-nomeado, os planos que ele tinha em mente, mas o homem de cabelos grisalhos provou ser surpreendentemente receptivo à ideia. Paul imaginou que, na mente de Gregory, a ideia de ter mais pessoas preparadas, significava ter mais pessoas prontas para proteger seu traseiro, se necessário. Paul estava feliz com aquilo, se significava que seu líder não iria meter o nariz no assunto.

Quando finalmente subiu, com a intenção de tomar um banho, encontrou Daryl sentado no corredor em um banco estilo Louis XV - os móveis, com suas linhas delicadas, pareciam estar prestes a quebrar sob o peso do homem. O arqueiro, entretanto, não parecia muito incomodado em ficar sentado com suas roupas sujas e empoeiradas em uma peça que, em outro mundo, teria custado algumas centenas de dólares.

Assim que Daryl o viu ele se levantou.

\- Tudo certo?

\- Se você quer dizer Alex, sim, ele está apenas assustado.

\- Podemos confiar que ele não vai fazer nada de estúpido? - perguntou o arqueiro com sua voz rouca.

\- Sim - em seguida, Paul olhou em volta para se certificar de que não havia nenhum curioso ali - Eu também falei com Gregory, e agora ele está feliz com a ideia de ter mais pessoas capazes de lutar dentro da comunidade.

Daryl assentiu. Então ficou em silêncio por um tempo, talvez por muito tempo, enquanto olhava nos olhos de Paul.

\- Você está cansado.

\- Sim, eu acho que sim.

\- Você deveria dormir.

\- Quem é a babá agora?

\- Só apontando o óbvio aqui. Há muito trabalho a fazer, e a última coisa que essas pessoas precisam é ver seu elo com Hilltop começar a delirar por falta de sono.

\- Agora que você mencionou isso, eu li algo sobre esse assunto.

O arqueiro revirou os olhos.

\- Claro que leu...

\- Temos dois dias para organizar tudo, não se preocupe, vamos ficar bem - Paul sorriu e disse adeus a ele.

Depois de deixar Daryl, Paul entrou em seu quarto e pegou algumas roupas limpas. A água quente fez bem para sua pele, ajudou-o a relaxar os músculos e, de alguma forma, sua mente. Ele então voltou para o quarto, mas parou perto da porta quando percebeu que havia algo na cama - um pacote quadrado, embrulhado em um pouco de papel Kraft usado. Ele não tinha certeza de tê-lo visto quando ele entrou antes para pegar uma calça e um suéter. Ele entrou e inspecionou-a cuidadosamente, sem ter certeza do que poderia ser, ou quem teria deixado lá. Ele olhou ao redor, apenas no caso de ele não estar sozinho no quarto, mas não havia mais ninguém. Ele pensou que estava apenas sendo paranoico, mas ele nunca se atreveu a tocar o objeto e ficou lá, olhando para ele, por alguns segundos - talvez alguns minutos, até que finalmente se sentou na cama e o tomou em suas mãos. Era mais pesado do que parecia à primeira vista e o envoltório estava amassado nos cantos. Ele rasgou até que ele pudesse ver o que era. Um livro - com animais ilustrados na capa e letras grandes que diziam _A Enciclopédia dos Animais_. Paul olhou para ele até que um sorriso abriu em seu rosto, então ele riu e balançou a cabeça em diversão.

 

***

 

Daryl balançou uma mão no ar, tentando se livrar da fumaça de cigarro quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta. Ele tinha planejado ir para a sacada da casa Barrington, mas ele pensou - surpreendendo-se por essa reflexão - que ele não queria ir, sabendo que Paul não estaria lá. Então ele pensou em sair para passear, mas não queria falar com ninguém, e brincar de mudo não ajudaria a melhorar a imagem que eles já tinham dele. Então ele abriu a janela de seu quarto para fumar, tentando se certificar de que o cheiro não entrasse no quarto e o entregasse.

Ele abriu a porta levemente e Paul entrou no quarto sem esperar por um convite.

\- O que era aquela merda sobre boas maneiras? - arquejou o arqueiro.

\- Você sabia que os gatos têm uma capacidade extraordinária para memorizar sinais visuais, auditivos e olfativos? Isso lhes permite viajar longas distâncias se eles pretendem, ou são forçados a isso - Ele disse batendo um dedo no livro em suas mãos, enquanto ele se sentava na cama.

Daryl piscou e o observou, tentando manter uma expressão impassível.

\- Eles também são muito sensíveis a altas frequências - ele continuou - Podem ouvir sons até cinquenta mil hertz, que é equivalente a trinta mil hertz a mais do que podemos... Impressionante, certo? Ah, e eles também são capazes de detectar o humor em humanos. Tenho certeza de que aquele pequeno detectou a bondade oculta que você tem aí dentro.

\- Pfff... Você sabe o que aquele pestinha pensou? Olhe para esses dois idiotas, de onde quer que eles tenham vindo eu provavelmente vou encontrar um monte de escravos humanos para me alimentar.

Paul riu, e depois ficou em silêncio.

\- Obrigado... - ele disse suavemente.

Daryl desviou o olhar, corando ligeiramente.

\- Imagina, já estou me arrependendo.

Houve um breve momento em que nenhum deles disse nada até que Paul abriu a boca novamente.

\- Você também sabia que-

\- Eu juro que vou jogá-lo pela janela se você continuar falando!

Paul soltou uma risada e fechou o livro. Então ele olhou para o arqueiro por um tempo. Pareciam minutos, ou talvez o tempo tivesse parado de repente. Seu sorriso tinha desaparecido de seus lábios, embora tivesse uma luz estranha em seus olhos cristalinos - havia algo lá dentro que Daryl não soube ler, mas conseguiu entrar em seus nervos. Ele estava prestes a limpar a garganta e quebrar aquele cansativo silêncio quando Paul moveu a cabeça, olhando para a janela aberta.

\- Você estava fumando?

\- Não. - ele disse rapidamente.

\- Vamos lá! Eu não sou um gato, cara, mas este lugar está cheirando mal.

Daryl deu de ombros.

\- Quem se importa.

\- Bem, há muitas pessoas que não gostam do cheiro, e você não está sozinho na casa. É sobre respeito; você sabe o que isso significa?

\- Eu não dou a mínima sobre suas lições de merda. Você devia estar em seu quarto descansando, mas você está aqui invadindo meu espaço pessoal - que é uma falta de respeito também.

\- Ok - Paul saiu da cama em um ligeiro salto - Te vejo amanhã.

Na manhã seguinte, Daryl abriu os olhos abruptamente, como se tivesse despertado de um pesadelo. Tinha levado algum tempo para adormecer, e a última vez que ele olhou para fora, o céu ainda estava escuro, mas agora os raios do sol estavam vindo através da janela, aquecendo a sala.

Ele tentou se mover, mas então notou algo ligeiramente pesado sobre suas pernas. Ele olhou para baixo, franzindo a testa, e encontrou um par de olhos âmbar observando-o com uma expressão aborrecida, então houve um pequeno miado e o gato se levantou para mudar sua posição.

\- Como diabos você entrou aqui? - perguntou o arqueiro, gravemente.

O gato ronronava e bocejava, sem tirar os olhos dele, e então os fechou como se estivesse pedindo para ele calar a boca e parar de incomodá-lo.

Daryl saiu da cama cuidadosamente, tentando não incomodar o repentino usurpador de beliches, que adormecera pacificamente no final da cama. Então ele se vestiu e saiu. O dia estava ensolarado, mas havia uma brisa fresca correndo e abundantes nuvens se formando à distância.

Na colônia as pessoas já estavam trabalhando, despreocupadas, como se achassem que aquelas paredes altas realmente dividiam o mundo em dois. Ele olhou cuidadosamente, fazendo um estudo mental baseado em sua primeira impressão. O homem de pé perto da oficina do ferreiro, era muito baixp, e estava mostrava um grande volume em sua barriga que ele duvidava que lhe permitiria correr mais de trinta metros sem ficar completamente exausto. Descartado. A mulher, que estava ao seu lado, era alta, mas muito magra, não parecia forte o suficiente fisicamente, e temia que pudesse ser derrubada com um simples empurrão. Descartada. Ele olhou para o jardim; havia um homem, talvez da mesma idade que ele, altura e peso normal. Ele usou a enxada com força enquanto trabalhava a terra, poderia ser útil. Então olhou para seu companheiro, ele não se incomodou em observá-lo por mais de dois segundos. Descartado. O ferreiro estava descartado. Seu aprendiz, muito jovem. Descartado. Então ele viu aquela mulher, a ruiva que o seguiu como uma espiã durante seus primeiros dias permanecendo em Hilltop - altura média, costas fortes, mas sua atenção foi para seus olhos, ela poderia derreter o cérebro de quem cruzasse seu caminho. Sim, eles poderiam usar a mulher com os cabelos de fogo.

\- Como está o seu novo amigo?

Daryl se virou quando ouviu a voz de Paul atrás dele - o escoteiro segurava um copo fumegante em suas mãos, que ele bebia em pequenos goles. O arqueiro ergueu uma sobrancelha a princípio, sem entender sua pergunta. Então ele percebeu que estava falando sobre o felino invasor. Ele não se preocupou em parecer surpreso que o maldito hippie tagarela tinha alguma coisa a ver com o animal acabando em seu quarto, então ele deu de ombros um pouco e desviou o olhar, de volta às atividades rotineiras da comunidade.

\- Ele está dormindo pacificamente.

Paul sorriu.

\- Você devia dar-lhe um nome.

\- _Gato_ não é suficiente? - Então Daryl ficou em silêncio por um momento. - Vou ver Harlan agora.

\- Isso é ótimo. Vou dar uma volta pela colônia, espero que você receba boas notícias do médico, precisamos de você forte como um boi.

Daryl sentou-se numa cadeira desconfortável, no espaço pequeno e estreito, que foi montado como a área de espera dentro do trailer do hospital. Pelo menos ele estava feliz por estar lá sozinho, mesmo que tivesse que esperar uns quinze minutos até que a cortina, que separava aquela parte da consulta, finalmente se abriu. Um homem de sessenta anos, com pele escura contrastando com sua barba e cabelos brancos, saiu tossindo moderadamente enquanto se inclinava para frente. _Descartado_.

Quando o homem saiu, Harlan apareceu, carregando sua pasta e pronto para ir embora.

\- Daryl! - Ele disse, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso - Uau, eu não estava esperando você. Eu tenho que fazer uma visita, mas entre, entre, vamos ver como a ferida está.

Daryl acompanhou Harlan para dentro e sentou-se numa cadeira, deixando o médico fazer um exame completo.

\- Você está muito melhor do que a última vez que eu vi você - disse ele colocando o estetoscópio ao redor de seu pescoço. Então baixou a voz - Jesus e eu tivemos uma conversa ontem, eu sei o quão importante é sua recuperação agora, mas a ferida cicatrizou perfeitamente - você pode perceber fraqueza e falta de precisão no início, mas apenas dê algum tempo, ok? Tente fazer as coisas com o braço, você vai ganhar força e agilidade eventualmente. Eu vou dizer ao Alex para vir e remover os pontos.

\- Não pode removê-los você mesmo? - perguntou Daryl rapidamente.

Harlan ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim, claro, mas como eu disse tenho que fazer uma visita, Claire está grávida e ela não está se sentindo muito bem nesses últimos dois dias. Se você acha que pode esperar meia hora... Alex irá fazer uma bom trabalho, talvez até melhor que eu. Ele era um enfermeiro antes de tudo isso, se é o que te preocupa.

\- Não é isso... - Daryl bufou - Tudo bem, o que quer que você diga, você é o médico.

Poucos minutos depois Alex apareceu no pequeno escritório, assentiu como se estivesse saudando-o, mas não disse uma palavra. O enfermeiro passou por ele, mal olhando para seu rosto e bateu em uma maca que estava perto da janela. Era a mesmo em que ele havia se sentando quando Alex ameaçou chutar seu traseiro para fora de Hilltop se ele ousasse colocar uma mão em Paul novamente. _Deus_ , era como se tivesse acontecido anos atrás.

Daryl sentou-se na maca com seu torso nu quando Alex se moveu ao redor abrindo armários e puxando para fora alguns utensílios que colocou em um carrinho de aço. O arqueiro respirou fundo, tentando pegar o ar que não parecia preencher a sala. Ele viu Alex colocar algumas luvas de látex, aplicar álcool na ferida suturada, e pegar um par de tesouras afiadas.

\- Para que é isso? - perguntou Daryl, levantando a voz.

Alex deu a ele um olhar mordaz.

\- Para cortar os pontos. Sente-se direito. Isso pode doer, mas não muito.

O enfermeiro começou a trabalhar, cortando o fio e removendo-o com um par de pinças. Seus olhos fixos na ferida, e seu rosto mostrando uma expressão circunspecta, que indicava que ele estava no modo profissional. Ainda assim Daryl não se sentia confortável em sua presença.

\- Ele sabe o que está fazendo - disse o arqueiro de repente.

Alex olhou para cima por um segundo, e depois continuou com o que estava fazendo.

\- Não há necessidade de defendê-lo.

\- Não está defendendo-o, mas a decisão-

\- Daryl - interrompeu Alex - Desde quando você conhece Paul, um mês, um mês e meio?

_Trinta e seis dias_ pensou Daryl. Esse era o tempo que se passara desde o primeiro encontro com Paul, e nesse curto espaço de tempo ele poderia dizer que ele sabia mais coisas e segredos sobre o hippie tagarela do que Alex pode ter descoberto em todo o tempo que passaram juntos - mas o arqueiro não disse nada.

\- Eu moro com ele há quase dois anos - disse o enfermeiro - Eu o conheço, e sei que se ele tomou essa decisão, é porque ele pensou muito nisso, então eu não preciso de você me dizendo como lidar com isso. Não é sobre você, nem sobre mim, ou mesmo sobre Paul, é sobre todas aquelas pessoas. Quatro semanas não são suficientes - Alex se moveu ligeiramente para remover os pontos nas suas costas - Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou me opor a isso, se é isso que o preocupa. Eu farei tudo que puder para ajudar.

O arqueiro não disse mais nada enquanto o outro homem terminava o trabalho - ele estremeceu uma vez, porém, quando um dos pontos enganchou em sua pele sensível. Alex se desculpou, mas sua voz parecia tão desanimada que Daryl duvidou que ele realmente sentia muito.

O dia passou sem grandes surpresas, tudo era tão normal e cotidiano, que Daryl pensou que ele seria consumido pelo tédio eventualmente. Ele não tinha visto Paul, o tagarela parecia ter se escondido em algum canto remoto da comunidade. Tara e Rosita tinham voltado para limpar o perímetro dos walkers, com a ajuda de Eduardo, um dos guardas da colônia. E Eugene continuava a trabalhar no rádio. Assim, ele passara parte do dia a passear com Maggie, algo que teria sido reconfortante se não tivessem de parar a cada dois segundos para que Maggie pudesse explicar a cada mulher que cruzava o caminho, como ia a gravidez e aliás, ouvir todo o tipo de conselhos que, em alguns casos, Daryl considerava desnecessário dada a sua presença.

A noite não melhorou as coisas, ele pensou que seria um bom momento para se encontrar com Paul para ver o que ele tinha conseguido descobrir, mas ele não estava em seu quarto e nem tinha sido visto em qualquer outro lugar - ele precisava fumar, mas assim como a noite passada, ele não queria ir até a sacada sozinho. Então ele foi para o terraço principal seguido por _Gato_. Ele se inclinou sobre a grade e acendeu um cigarro, enquanto _Gato_ se entrelaçava entre suas pernas.

\- Não tenho nada para te dar, vá incomodar outra pessoa. É o hippie que tem os biscoitos, vá procurá-lo.

_Gato_ se acomodou, ignorando seus protestos, e Daryl fumou em silêncio, tentando não se mover muito e perturbar o maldito animal.

\- Eu deveria te chamar de Paul, você é tão irritante quanto ele.

Então ele ouviu algumas vozes - ele viu Alex indo para seu trailer e Paul caminhando atrás dele. Daryl endireitou o pescoço inconscientemente, mas de lá era impossível ouvir o que estavam falando, embora pudesse distinguir uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos do escoteiro. Eles entraram juntos no trailer e fecharam a porta.

A respiração de Daryl lhe prendeu a garganta, o cigarro em sua boca de repente tinha gosto de nada. Ele precisava voltar para dentro da casa, mas não se moveu, e passou um longo tempo - mais do que ele até estava ciente - de pé lá, incapaz de tirar os olhos daquele cubículo demoníaco. Ele não tinha certeza do que esperava ver, ele não tinha uma visão mágica que lhe permitia ver através de paredes de aço, nem queria saber o que estava acontecendo ali. Ele corou com o pensamento, tanto que o calor se espalhou por todo o corpo. _Gato_ se moveu, distraindo-o por um segundo.

\- Obrigado por me lembrar, estou aqui parado como um idiota.

\- Você está bem?

Surpreendido por aquela voz que encheu o silêncio, Daryl virou-se e viu Tara ao lado da porta. Ele engoliu em seco - eles não haviam brigado novamente desde que voltaram para Hilltop, mas nenhum deles trocou uma única palavra.

\- Podemos conversar? - ela perguntou.

\- Claro.

Tara aproximou-se e apoiou os cotovelos no parapeito, afastando os olhos das paredes. Então ela suspirou, e se moveu para olhar para ele.

\- Eu sinto pelo que aconteceu no outro dia, sinto muito por ter batido em você, eu estava... Eu...

\- Eu sei. Eu também sinto. Não devia ter a deixado vir conosco.

\- Está tudo bem, Daryl, foi decisão dela, e eu entendo por que ela queria fazer aquilo. É pela mesma razão que vamos ensinar a essas pessoas como lutar. Você não pode viver ignorando o que está acontecendo por muito tempo, porque às vezes as paredes não são suficientes, eles precisam aprender a se defender, a se preparar... Você fez o que tinha que fazer, não é culpa sua.

Daryl aceitou suas palavras com gratidão porque sentiu que ele tirou um peso de seus ombros.

Então se ouviu um som, e pelo canto do olho, Daryl viu a porta do trailer se abrir e Alex e Paul saíram. Ele não tinha ideia de quanto tempo fazia desde que os tinha visto entrar, mas Daryl sentiu uma pontada no estômago e rapidamente saiu do parapeito - assustando _Gato_ no processo - e se moveu em direção à porta, tentando sair antes que o escoteiro pudesse vê-lo. Tara observou-o com o cenho franzido em confusão, provavelmente pensando que ele tinha perdido a cabeça.

\- O que você está fazendo? Você estava espionando ele?

\- Eu? Não... Por que diabos eu... Não.

Tara ergueu as mãos no ar, com um pedido de desculpas não muito credível.

\- Ei, ouvi que já removeram seus pontos - ela disse trocando de assunto - Você quer sair comigo e Rosita amanhã?

\- Sim... - Daryl suspirou profundamente - Preciso sair daqui ou ficarei louco.


	16. Chapter 16

Sob seus pés podia-se ouvir o som fino dos ramos, e as primeiras folhas anunciando a chegada do outono. Uma melodia enchendo suas orelhas e injetando seu corpo com uma energia que ele tinha esquecido que era capaz de sentir. Ele estava finalmente fora, sem curativos, sem supervisores, e sem ter que esperar em um banco de trás, enquanto outros faziam o trabalho que ele estava acostumado a fazer. Até mesmo o ar acariciando suas narinas veio com um cheiro novo e fresco.

Passaram-se dez minutos desde que começaram a seguir uma trilha pelos bosques que rodeavam Hilltop, ramos e pedras que se abriam espaço para um pequeno caminho, invisível para aqueles que não prestam atenção. Tara estava a poucos metros dele, a sua direita, e a sua esquerda estava Rosita. Eles caminhavam devagar, com todos os sentidos concentrados em qualquer coisa que se movesse ao seu redor, mesmo que apenas o canto dos pássaros acompanhasse seus passos, soando no ar como se os estivessem encorajando do topo das árvores.

Eles se moveram por mais alguns metros até que Daryl parou, com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios. As duas mulheres olharam para ele e assentiram. Elas também ouviram. Havia ainda alguma distância, mas os grunhidos começavam a flutuar claramente no ar. Eles caminharam silenciosamente, seguindo o fio do som, até encontrarem o walker. Era uma mulher, de costas voltada para eles, e cabelos compridos enroscados. Eles olharam ao redor, mas não havia mais nenhum à vista. Tara deu um passo à frente, pronta para matá-la, mas Rosita ergueu a mão para detê-la.

\- Deixe-o fazer - ela disse suavemente, balançando a cabeça na direção de Daryl.

Tara segurou sua faca, mas não se moveu de onde estava. O walker notou sua presença e se virou, fixando seus olhos vazios de memória e julgamento sobre eles.

Daryl tirou a faca com a mão direita, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos apenas por um segundo. Então ele os abriu novamente e caminhou firmemente até a criatura. Ele hesitou um momento, então levantou o braço no ar e mergulhou a faca em seu crânio. O walker caiu ao chão com um baque.

\- Você hesitou - disse Rosita.

Tara fez um som em sua garganta.

\- Dá um tempo pra ele. Ele ainda está se recuperando.

\- Você vai dizer isso a Negan quando o encontrarmos de novo? - Ela disse, caminhando em direção a Daryl, que se virou para olhar para elas, mas não disse nada - Dói?

\- Não.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Tenho certeza. É só a porra do primeiro dia, relaxa - disse Daryl gravemente, terminando a conversa bruscamente.

Eles continuaram a verificar a área pela a maior parte da manhã. Encontraram mais cinco walkers, e Daryl insistiu em derrubá-los pessoalmente.

\- Ouvi que parte do acordo deles com os Saviors era que eles manteriam o ambiente limpo - disse Tara, de volta a Hilltop.

\- Não há acordo - disse Daryl - Eles virão, assim como fizeram em Alexandria. Estou surpreso por não terem feito isso já.

O resto do dia passou sem incidentes, Daryl não tinha visto Paul até que ele o encontrou saindo da casa Barrington, e o escoteiro nem sequer parou para falar com ele, ele apenas informou o arqueiro que eles iriam se encontrar novamente no trailer de Alex quando o resto se retirasse ao anoitecer.

Quando o sol se escondeu e o céu ficou negro, os oito encontraram-se novamente no trailer do enfermeiro, e Paul mostrou-lhes a lista de pessoas que ele conseguira reunir.

\- Vinte e três não é muito, e é mais do que provável que muitos deles vão sair da lista eventualmente. Eu sei que nem todo mundo será capaz de fazer isso, mas ainda é melhor do que nada.

Ele os informou que tinha dividido a lista em três grupos; separadamente seria mais fácil testar suas habilidades, e seria melhor para eles trabalhar com um pequeno número de pessoas. Cada um deles - Daryl, Tara e Rosita - seria responsável por um dos grupos e valorizaria suas capacidades até o final do dia. Eles também desvirtuariam a lista de todos aqueles que eles consideravam não qualificados, mesmo que não lhes dissessem no momento.

\- É melhor para eles continuar treinando e ganhando confiança. Além disso, você nunca sabe como eles podem reagir, nós não precisamos de seus egos para atrapalhar. Lembre-se que não queremos que as outras pessoas saibam disso.

Depois, ele lhes disse que iria levar Eugene a Alexandria no dia seguinte e usaria a viagem de volta para explorar a estrada à procura de algum vestígio dos Saviors. Se encontrasse um grupo e não houvesse problemas, tentaria segui-los. Daryl não gostou muito daquela notícia, e achou que acabaria rachando os dentes se ele continuasse apertando sua mandíbula daquele jeito. Mas ele se permaneceu quieto, assim como tinha feito no Reino; sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o escoteiro teria de executar aquele plano estúpido dele, então ele simplesmente cruzou os braços e ouviu até não haver mais nada a dizer.

No dia seguinte, ele acordou com Gato deitado em seu rosto. Depois de o sacudir, apesar dos protestos do animal, ele se encontrou com Tara e Rosita na varanda da casa, onde informaram que Eugene e Paul já tinham ido embora. O arqueiro emitiu um som em sua garganta, agindo como se ele não se importasse, mas ele realmente sentiu uma crescente pressão no abismo de seu estômago. O tagarela tinha ido embora sem dizer nada. De qualquer forma, não importava, ele poderia ficar longe o tanto quanto quisesse. Ótimo. Ele não se importava. Ele tinha acabado de voltar para Hilltop para ajudá-los, era isso, e era isso que ele faria, porque o plano era acabar com Negan, não dar passeios lado a lado, e fumar maconha com o hippie tagarela.

\- Vamos nos mover ou o quê? - Ele disse em voz alta, tentando parar a torrente sem sentido de emoções que estava prestes a fazer sua cabeça explodir.

Para o primeiro dia que eles tinham decidido manter-se perto dos arredores de Hilltop com o grupo de voluntários. Houve algumas dúvidas, mas eles garantiram-lhes que eles precisavam enfrentar a realidade e se acostumar com o mundo hostil lá fora. Eles lhes deram algumas facas tiradas do arsenal fornecido por Earl Sutton e se espalharam para não interferir com o trabalho dos outros grupos.

Daryl observou seu grupo. Kal, vinte e seis anos, era alto e forte, estava acostumado a estar de guarda, e às vezes ajudava Jesus, mas somente quando o escoteiro o deixava. Ele supôs que poderia trabalhar com ele. Amber, de vinte e três anos, não era muito alta, mas parecia forte e determinada, mesmo que ele suspeitasse que ela só se juntou a eles porque Mark, seu namorado, estava em outro grupo- o que poderia ser um problema, embora ele fosse dar a ela o benefício da dúvida. Larry, trinta e seis, muito magro e insignificante, temia que não fosse capaz de manejar a faca com bastante força. Dante, vinte e oito. Assim como Kal, estava acostumado a dar segurança à colônia. Samuel, um homem negro, também com vinte e oito anos, era alto, muito alto; quase uma cabeça mais alta do que Daryl, então ele imaginou que isso implicaria algum tipo de vantagem. Mandy, vinte e cinco, namorada de Eduardo, às vezes ajudava com a vigilância, era jovem, mas parecia muito confiante - de alguma forma, lembrou-lhe Rosita. Wesley, vinte e nove, também era muito alto, embora não tanto quanto Samuel. E finalmente havia Owen, o mais novo do grupo, ele tinha apenas dezoito anos, e Daryl não podia deixar de se perguntar por que diabos Paul o tinha colocado na lista. Ao longo do caminho ele tinha perguntado o garoto várias vezes se ele tinha certeza de que ele não mentiu sobre sua idade, ele definitivamente parecia muito mais jovem, e Owen insistiu que ele tinha feito dezoito há três meses.

\- Quem se importa, afinal? - Owen disse a ele - Nesse mundo idade não importa, o que importa é o quão preparado você está.

O dia teria ocorrido suavemente, se fora de seu grupo de oito, Daryl não já tivesse descartado três deles nas primeiras horas. Amber - como ele tinha suspeitado - Samuel, cuja altura foi descoberta a ser desvantajosa, e Larry. Ele também tinha sérias dúvidas sobre Wesley e Owen. O último mostrou atitude, mas ele ainda pensava que ele era muito jovem, e ele não parava de falar sobre Jesus, e como ele queria aprender a lutar como ele, e era Jesus isso, Jesus aquilo - e isso só fez Daryl querer mandá-lo de volta para Hilltop.

Os outros mostraram coragem e confiança, e tinham brandido suas facas de forma eficaz. Todo esse esforço, porém, atraíra a atenção de um pequeno número de walkers. Daryl, Dante e Kal acabaram com quatro deles e Owen, para surpresa de Daryl - e para satisfação do menino - matou o quinto.

De volta a Hilltop, Tara e Rosita trocaram olhares com ele, e como imaginara, seus grupos tinham quase tantos descartes quanto o dele.

\- É o primeiro dia, vamos dar-lhes algum tempo - Rosita disse.

Ao anoitecer, Daryl sentou-se em seu quarto, junto à janela aberta, com um cigarro nos lábios; afinal de contas, o maconheiro hippie encantador de gatos não estava lá para reprová-lo.

\- E você não vai dizer a ele, certo? - Ele disse a Gato, que estava deitado ao lado da cadeira.

No dia seguinte, eles voltaram para a mesma área para mais trabalho. A progressão foi moderada, mas Daryl teve que se lembrar que tinha sido apenas um dia. Ele lhes pediu para praticarem apunhalar suas facas em toras de madeira para ganhar força na execução de suas estacadas. Eles passaram boa parte do dia corrigindo suas posturas e aprendendo como segurar as facas adequadamente. Por alguma razão, os aprendizes acharam isso muito engraçado, mas o arqueiro mostrou-lhes como era fácil desarmá-los se eles não agarrassem suas facas como se fosse uma parte de seus próprios corpos.

Eles voltaram para Hilltop à noite, e Daryl fingiu que não, mas ele não podia deixar de olhar ao redor procurando pelo 4x4 de Paul, e não havia nenhum sinal do carro. De qualquer maneira, ele não deveria estar ali tão cedo, disse para si mesmo, como ele havia dito que iria explorar a estrada para encontrar algum vestígio dos Saviors. Talvez ele os tivesse encontrado e estivesse trabalhando em seu plano estúpido e sangrento.

Naquela noite, Daryl não pôde dormir e foi um dos primeiros a sair na manhã seguinte, enchendo os pulmões com o ar fresco do amanhecer.

\- Você estava esperando por mim?

A voz inesperada o fez pular, surpreendendo-o em meio à calma que, por outro lado, prevaleceu na comunidade. Quando Daryl se virou, viu Paul, que apareceu à sua esquerda e se aproximava da casa vestido da cabeça aos pés, com suas roupas de trabalho.

\- Idiota - ele disse, de repente.

\- Eu também estou feliz em te ver, cara.

Daryl não disse nada por um breve segundo, mas o alívio que sentiu ao olhar o escoteiro era difícil de ignorar, mesmo para ele.

\- Você saiu sem dizer uma palavra, estamos trabalhando juntos nisto.

\- Era muito cedo, eu imaginei que você estaria dormindo.

Paul abriu a porta principal da casa e os dois entraram e subiram as escadas, caminhando lado a lado, em direção ao quarto do escoteiro.

\- Como está nosso gato?

\- _Nosso_ gato? Você quer dizer aquela bola de pelo que fica me perseguindo em toda parte e dormindo no meu quarto e na minha cama?

\- Já lhe deu um nome?

\- Sim. _Gato_.

Paul soltou uma leve risada.

\- Sim, porque pensar em algo original era muito esforço para você, certo?

O escoteiro abriu a porta de seu quarto e entrou. Foi nesse momento, quando Daryl viu a cama, que percebeu que o havia seguido lá como se fosse algo completamente natural para os dois. _Claro, somos amigos_ , mesmo que houvesse momentos em que ele quisesse calar a boca dele com uma meia usada, ele poderia dizer que sim, eles eram amigos - aquilo era normal; Paul estava agindo como se fosse normal, por que ele não podia se comportar como se fosse normal?

\- Tudo bem por lá? - perguntou o arqueiro, sacudindo-se de sua própria mente.

\- Sim, está tudo bem por agora. Rick manda cumprimentos, Aaron também. Eugene me mostrou onde ele pretende fabricar a munição, esse homem tem um cérebro prodigioso.

\- Algum rastro dos Saviors?

\- Não, mas eu encontrei um antigo campo de tiro que poderia ser útil, você sabe, para treinar. A propósito, e nosso pequeno exército? - Ele perguntou enquanto jogava sua touca e casaco na cama.

\- Eles estão indo muito bem, se você planeja lutar contra uma horda de pessoas sem braços ou pernas - Paul arqueou uma sobrancelha - Do meu grupo talvez três estão qualificados, e eu tenho algumas dúvidas sobre os outros dois, mas o resto nos faria um favor em ficar em seus trailers, e parar de perder meu tempo.

\- Sério?

\- O que você estava esperando? E por que diabos colocou Owen na lista?

\- Ele tem atitude, e tem uma grande vantagem: sua juventude.

\- Isso é uma vantagem?

\- Sim. Força, agilidade, precisão, decisão...

\- Ele é um garoto.

\- E Rory também era quando foi morto - disse a voz de Paul de repente - Owen e Rory eram amigos, e eles estavam juntos, lado a lado, quando o destino decidiu que os Saviors deveriam escolher Rory para punir todos os outros. Eu sei que Owen pensa sobre isso todos os dias, e mal pode dormir sem ter pesadelos. Sua mãe, Amelia, me disse. Eu sei que ele é jovem, mas se este fosse um mundo normal, ele teria a idade legal para decidir o que é melhor para ele, e ele escolheu isso. Eu sei que ele faz isso com seu amigo e mãe em mente. E eu não sou a pessoa a dizer-lhe o contrário, nem você. Se depois das quatro semanas, você decidir que ele não está preparado, você pode rejeitá-lo, mas o deixe treinar por agora, vai ser bom para ele.

\- Estou começando a pensar que tudo isso é besteira, cara.

\- Tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver.

\- Você não sabe disso, você não- O que diabos você está fazendo? - Daryl exclamou quando viu Paul tirar o colete e começar a desabotoar sua camisa.

O escoteiro olhou para ele por alguns segundos, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Oh... - ele disse então, consciente - Desculpa, eu esqueci que você pode ficar tentado agora.

\- Vai se ferrar, idiota. Você já tem alguém pra isso.

\- Ah, sim... Agora me lembro da sua patética tentativa de se esconder no outro dia. Você estava nos espionando?

\- Eu estava lá primeiro, só tentando fumar antes de você dois arruinarem a vista.

\- Foi apenas um jantar...

Daryl acenou com a mão no ar, como se não estivesse mais interessado na conversa.

\- Eu não dou a mínima.

\- Isso não é verdade. Nós estávamos trabalhando na lista, e também nós ainda somos amigos. Eu também jantei com você, qual é a diferença?

_Nós não dormimos juntos_. Ele estava prestes a deixar escapar de seus lábios, e Daryl estremeceu ligeiramente com esse pensamento.

\- Algum plano para hoje? - Ele perguntou, mudando de assunto.

\- Agora eu vou tomar um banho, então eu vou descansar um pouco e depois eu vou ver como tudo está indo com todos vocês.

 

***

 

Paul esperava que o chuveiro o ajudasse a deixar de lado seus pensamentos sobre o arqueiro, mesmo que por algumas horas. Ele estava tentando agir de forma normal, mas o aperto no estômago que sentiu quando viu Daryl na varanda, tinha sido muito real, tão real quanto as gotas de água fria salpicando seu corpo como pequenas agulhas. Ele teve que rir, ele não pensou que ele tinha um único segundo durante toda a viagem para pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o plano para acabar com Negan, mas ele sabia que, em algum canto remoto do seu cérebro, ele tinha realmente sentido falta daquele arqueiro mal-humorado. Ele tinha sentido falta daquelas conversas de tarde da noite onde os dois podiam relaxar e se soltar, e conversar sobre coisas que eles não ousavam confessar a mais ninguém. Ele tinha compartilhado longas conversas com Alex, mas ele nem sequer falou sobre Ben para ele, ou sobre a vida que ele teve uma vez, ou o que ele tinha feito em um passado que agora estava muito distante.

Daryl lembrava-o de Ben, ele havia dito ao arqueiro há cinco dias, na casa da pequena fazenda que encontraram no meio do caminho. E era irônico porque Daryl não era nada como Ben, não fisicamente, nem mentalmente. Mas ainda assim lembrava-lhe Ben, as mesmas fobias, os mesmos olhares impassíveis que tinha visto em Ben quando se conheceram. As mesmas dúvidas e medos. Mas Ben finalmente se abriu e se entregou completamente a ele.

Paul sentiu um súbito pânico estrangulando seu estômago. Ele esfregou o rosto cansado. Talvez, e por uma vez, o arqueiro mal-humorado estivesse certo, e ele precisava de algum sono, ou pelo menos ele deveria tentar, porque era bem possível que, na verdade, a falta de sono estava turvando seu julgamento e deixando-o louco.

Quando Paul abriu os olhos de novo e olhou para o relógio, viu que só conseguira desligar o cérebro por quarenta minutos. Quarenta e três, para ser exato. Ele bufou e rolou para fora da cama, e depois de cumprimentar alguns de seus vizinhos, e falar brevemente com Gregory, que tinha saído apenas para obter um pouco de ar fresco, ele encontrou Maggie nos jardins de vegetais.

\- Você não deveria estar descansando? - perguntou o escoteiro.

\- Estou grávida, não incapacitada. E de qualquer maneira, você não deveria estar fazendo o mesmo? - Ela disse, virando-se para olhá-lo, sorrindo - Estou feliz por ver você de volta.

\- E eu estou feliz em ver que você está melhor a cada dia que passa.

\- Sim, eu me senti bem esta manhã, então eu pensei que seria uma boa ideia dar uma mão aqui. Eu tinha quase esquecido como é incrível ver as coisas crescerem. Nós tentamos em Alexandria, mas foi inútil.

\- Esta terra é boa.

\- Sim - Maggie levantou-se e aproximou-se dele - Como está tudo por lá?

\- Como planejado por agora, mas isso é apenas o começo. Rick e os outros lamentam não poder vir vê-la. Eles realmente sentem sua falta.

Maggie fez uma expressão triste.

\- Também sinto falta deles... Deus, não posso acreditar que não os tenha visto desde...

A voz de Maggie sufocou brevemente e Paul se aproximou dela, colocando um braço em seu redor. Ela sorriu, grata pelo gesto quente.

\- Eu vou ver como as coisas estão indo com o nosso pequeno grupo de _exploradores_. Você vai ficar bem aqui?

\- Sim, isso é bastante relaxante.

Depois de despedir-se de Maggie, Paul deixou a calma que reinava dentro das paredes, e dirigiu-se para os bosques que cercam Hilltop. Não demorou muito para localizar o grupo de Rosita, ela tinha acabado de pedir-lhes para fazer flexões, e não o surpreendeu ver que não muitos deles estavam em boa forma. Então ele encontrou Tara, ela não era tão dura como Rosita, ela falava com eles com bondade, mas ela era tão exigente quanto. E então ele encontrou o grupo de Daryl, e como ele imaginara, o arqueiro era o mais impaciente dos três. Ele bufou alto enquanto os ensinava a seguir a trilha de um esquilo - mas o animal conseguira escapar deles toda vez que estavam prestes a pegá-lo.

\- Por que temos que aprender essa merda? - Wesley perguntou - Isso não é útil.

\- Claro que não vai ser útil para você - o arqueiro respondeu bruscamente - Porque você vai ser o primeiro a receber uma bala nesse seu crânio vazio.

Paul levantou as sobrancelhas e sacudiu a cabeça, rindo baixinho.

\- Você está seguindo um rastro porque um dia você pode estar lá fora, sozinho e sem comida... E porque se você é capaz de seguir um esquilo, você será capaz de seguir um homem. Você entende isso?

\- Você não acha que está sendo um pouco duro com eles? - Paul perguntou-lhe quando eles se afastaram para falar.

\- Eu? Eu sou só amor e ternura, como um urso de pelúcia - Paul teria rido disso se não fosse pela óbvia irritação no tom de Daryl - Se você acha que pode fazer melhor, os treine você mesmo.

Paul levantou as palmas das mãos, pedindo uma trégua, e depois se afastou para deixar o arqueiro fazer seu trabalho.

O resto do dia foi sem incidentes, assim como nos dois dias seguintes. No terceiro dia, Paul deixou os grupos para sair sozinho e fazer uma nova corrida de reconhecimento, preparado caso ele realmente encontrasse um traço dos Savios. Owen tentou convencê-lo a deixá-lo ir com ele, ele queria aprender a fazer o que ele fez, mas o escoteiro tinha sido inflexível sobre isso.

Depois de uma hora de distância, Paul deixara o carro escondido em uma fazenda abandonada e passara grande parte da manhã se movendo furtivamente por florestas, montanhas e prados. Algumas horas mais tarde, ele parou para beber um pouco de água, quando pensou ter ouvido o barulho dos motores à distância. Ele correu para um ponto em que podia ter uma visão melhor da estrada - viu duas pick-ups carregando uma carga pesada em seus trailers. Ele se moveu rapidamente pela floresta perto da estrada, seguindo os dois veículos e tentando não perdê-los de vista. Os carros desviaram-se para uma fábrica abandonada. Paul ficou o mais perto que podia enquanto os observava atravessar a cerca de arame que cercava toda a área e estacionou ao lado de dois grandes caminhões.

Foi nesse momento em que o escoteiro percebeu que as protuberâncias dos reboques eram na verdade pessoas, tinham a cabeça coberta e as mãos amarradas atrás das costas. A respiração de Paul acelerou. Ele se moveu com cuidado um pouco mais para alcançar a cerca para que ele pudesse ver o que estavam fazendo. Ele viu-os abrir as portas dos reboques e derrubar aquelas pessoas. Mas ele estava errado, não eram pessoas, pelo menos não mais - de lá, ele podia ouvir perfeitamente os gemidos guturais mais típicos dos animais do que os humanos.

O escoteiro estreitou as sobrancelhas em perplexidade, perguntando-se o que diabos eles estavam fazendo. Ele observou enquanto os walkers tentavam se levantar e se mover, mas privados de visão, tudo o que conseguiam era correr um para o outro ou cair dos reboques que acompanhavam os golpes contra o chão com o som de ossos quebrados. Enquanto isso, os Saviors os levavam, um por um, e depois de removerem os capuzes e cordas, os colocavam dentro dos grandes caminhões.

Ele estava prestes a sair de lá quando ouviu um som atrás dele. Era um walker. Ele provavelmente veio atraído pelo barulho dentro da fábrica, mas depois de aparecer na clareira, a criatura percebeu sua presença e agora estava caminhando em sua direção. Paul xingou para si mesmo, de lá era impossível matá-lo sem expor-se, então ele se inclinou para um lado ligeiramente - o walker o seguiu, mas o escoteiro se moveu um pouco mais, até que ele conseguiu sair da linha de vista Saviors, atrás de um dos pilares de concreto que sustentam a cerca. Depois ele tirou a faca e esperou até que a criatura se aproximasse. Mas naquele momento um dos Saviors chegou perto da cerca.

\- Ei, aqui está outro! - Ele gritou.

\- E o que você está fazendo aí, idiota, vá buscá-lo!

Merda. Ele tinha que sair dali e tinha que fazê-lo o mais rápido possível, mas ele sabia que ele iria vê-lo se ele o fizesse. Ele fechou os olhos. Pensou em suas possibilidades. Ele os abriu novamente. Ele rastejou no chão ainda mais, tentando esconder o máximo que pôde atrás do pilar, mas ele sabia que não era suficiente, o walker ainda estava se movendo em sua direção, e ele podia ver o Savior se aproximando deles pelo fio. Ele estava armado e em uma mão ele estava carregando uma espingarda. Paul manteve os olhos nele, ele estava segurando um cigarro entre os lábios, como se caçar os walkers fosse a coisa mais cotidiana que ele podia fazer. Paul tentou manter a calma, ignorando o suor frio correndo pela testa como uma torrente de água. Sua respiração se acelerara e seu coração batia furiosamente contra seu peito - mas o Savior tinha os olhos fixos no walker.

\- Onde você acha que vai, filho da puta?

O homem pegou o walker com a espingarda após uma primeira tentativa fracassada, e puxou-o de lado para forçá-lo a se mover na direção oposta, e foi nesse momento em que ele viu Paul. O Savior abriu os olhos, surpreso ao princípio, era óbvio que não esperava encontrar ninguém ali - pelo menos não alguém vivo, e Paul se aproveitou daqueles poucos segundos confusos, para chutá-lo nas pernas. O Savior soltou a espingarda, e caiu para trás deixando escapar um grito de dor quando seu corpo atingiu o chão.

Paul ficou em cima dele imediatamente, cobrindo sua boca com uma mão, e com um movimento rápido e preciso, mergulhou a faca diretamente sobre a orelha do homem.

\- Que diabos foi isso? - exclamou alguém do outro lado da cerca.

O escoteiro não esperou mais tempo e correu para o bosque.

\- Alguém está lá!

Paul ouviu a confusão e os gritos atrás dele enquanto corria, atingindo a área arborizada no momento exato em que ouviu o assobio de balas voando em sua direção, rasgando a casca das árvores que estava deixando para trás. Um dos estilhaços disparou passando de raspão em sua bochecha como uma garra de leão. Mas ele correu e correu até que não havia mais ar em seus pulmões. Alguns dos Saviors haviam ido atrás dele, ele os ouvira, mas eles não haviam se aventurado no bosque mais do que alguns quilômetros, então quando ele pensou que ele estava a uma distância segura, ele tentou encontrar um lugar para se esconder.

Depois de horas incontáveis, procurou um córrego e lavou veementemente suas luvas manchadas de sangue - o sangue de um ser humano, ele não parou de dizer a si mesmo, esfregando com força, sentindo seu estômago virar enquanto observava a água manchada de vermelho.

Depois ele voltou para a fazenda onde tinha deixado seu 4x4. Já estava escurecendo, então ele entrou no banco de trás, sua bochecha ardendo e ele podia sentir o sangue secando - mas estava escuro, e ele estava cansado demais para se importar com isso. Não era a primeira vez que ele passava a noite em seu carro, mas sentia uma frieza estranha, um frio gelado que o fazia tremer e que nada tinha a ver com a brisa da noite. E de repente ele estava com medo, porque a primeira coisa em que pensou quando estava sentado no banco de trás era o quanto ele gostaria que Daryl estivesse lá com ele; ele esfregou o rosto, talvez ele estivesse começando a enlouquecer depois de tudo. Ele se aconchegou contra o encosto do banco e fechou os olhos, tentando esvaziar sua mente, enquanto esperava que o sol se levantasse novamente.


	17. Chapter 17

Era o décimo primeiro dia desde que voltaram para Hilltop, o nono desde que começaram a treinar, e a quarto desde que Paul saiu da colônia. Daryl estava tentando manter-se ocupado com o trabalho que estavam fazendo e não pensar muito sobre a ausência do escoteiro. Ele sabia que não deveria se preocupar com ele; afinal, ele estava falando sobre o maconheiro hippie encantador de gatos, ele sabia como cuidar de si mesmo. No entanto, quando Paul estava prestes a sair, ele dissera que ia tentar encontrar uma trilha, e estudar as possibilidades que ele tinha antes de se aventurar indo atrás dos Saviors. Passaram-se quatro dias e três noites desde então, e eles ainda não tinham notícias de seu paradeiro.

Ele suspirou profundamente, forçando-se a se concentrar nos homens que estavam sob seu comando enquanto eles rondavam Hilltop, claramente não fazendo nenhuma ideia sobre o que estavam fazendo. Ele lhes pediu novamente que rastreassem um animal; eles estavam tentando isso há vários dias e ainda não tinham conseguido encontrar nada. Só no dia anterior tinham conseguido seguir uma trilha que os levava a um walker. Cansado, Daryl tinha o matado e os exortado a continuar procurando.

Tara e Rosita não estavam em um estado muito melhor do que ele, de seu grupo muito poucos estavam progredindo e mostrando força e coragem suficientes para enfrentar uma situação como a que estava chegando, e eles sentiram que o resto não só não estavam melhorando suas poucas habilidades, como também estavam se tornando um incômodo real para seus colegas.

\- Devíamos nos livrar dos inúteis. O resto precisa começar a praticar com as armas o mais rápido possível - Rosita sugeriu, depois de retornar a Hilltop para comer alguma coisa e antes de continuar a trabalhar na parte da tarde.

Daryl e Tara concordaram com ela. O arqueiro contou-lhes sobre o campo de tiro que Paul havia encontrado há poucos dias, embora o escoteiro não lhe tivesse dito onde ele estava localizado, por isso não importava tanto.

\- Não é um pouco estranho ele não ter voltado? - perguntou Tara depois de um momento de silêncio.

\- Provavelmente encontrou um supermercado e começou a encher o caminhão com xampu.

Esse comentário poderia ter feito as duas mulheres rirem, se não tivesse sido pelas palavras escorregando da boca do arqueiro como dardos envenenados. Tara e Rosita se entreolharam, mas não disseram nada, e o arqueiro não se importou com o que pensavam, porque por suas expressões era óbvio que ele não era o único preocupado com a ausência prolongada daquele maldito tagarela hippie.

Eles regressaram ao bosque à tarde. Havia rostos longos entre os aprendizes- os mais avançados sentiam que precisavam fazer algo além de seguir rastros de esquilos, ou brandindo suas facas contra objetos inertes, e os retardatários estavam entediados com os exercícios que não conseguiram desenvolver como o resto fez. Daryl propôs-lhes então algo como um jogo - disse-lhes que tinha escondido uma pequena bola laranja; se fossem capazes de seguir as faixas que ele tinha deixado, eles deveriam ser capazes de encontrá-la.

\- O primeiro a encontrá-la será o primeiro a escolher uma arma quando começarmos a praticar com elas.

\- E quando diabos será isso? - perguntou Wesley.

\- Quando flores começarem a crescer pra fora do meu traseiro, tudo bem pra você? Agora vá encontrar a maldita bola.

Todos os oito começaram a correr, varrendo o chão como predadores. Enquanto isso, Daryl acendia um cigarro e se apoiava no tronco de uma árvore, observando o pacote que segurava entre os dedos - só restavam três cigarros e sabia que isso não seria suficiente para acalmar seus nervos enquanto esperava os meninos encontrarem a maldita bola laranja, mas meia hora depois, ele ouviu a voz de Owen na distância.

\- Eu encontrei!

A noite começou a cair quando eles atravessaram os portões da colônia novamente. Todos os aprendizes voltaram para casa, embora apenas um deles parecesse muito feliz. Owen sorria, satisfeito com o trabalho que tinha feito, e Daryl teve que admitir que o menino estava progredindo como nenhum outro, e talvez, de todos eles, ele era o que melhorava mais. Kal, Dante e Mandy, também estavam indo bem, mas tinham mais experiência, e eram eles que mostravam mais relutância, provavelmente porque pensavam que estavam desperdiçando seu tempo em exercícios para iniciantes.

Quando passaram pelas muralhas de Hilltop, Daryl não pôde deixar de olhar em volta e sentir novamente um nó estrangulando seu estômago quando descobriu que ainda não havia nenhum sinal do 4x4 de Paul.

\- Ele já deveria estar de volta - ele disse um pouco mais tarde, sentado em uma cadeira no quarto de Maggie.

\- Talvez ele tenha mudado de ideia - disse ela, embora houvesse uma preocupante falta de confiança em sua resposta.

Daryl emitiu um som no fundo de sua garganta.

\- Sabia que era um plano estúpido. Aquele maldito tagarela... Talvez algo tenha acontecido com ele, ele pode precisar de ajuda, mas nós não sabemos nada... E tudo porque ele insistiu em ir sozinho.

Maggie observou-o cuidadosamente por um momento, parecia que ela estava prestes a soltar uma daquelas frases desconexas "ele vai ficar bem", mas a preocupação também era evidente em seus olhos, e seus lábios pressionaram em uma linha fina.

\- Sair para procurá-lo seria perigoso, já passamos por isso antes. Nos dividir é inútil, só nos enfraquece.

\- Tudo bem, vamos o deixar apodrecer lá fora, então.

\- Não estou dizendo isso, Daryl. O que há de errado com você? - ela perguntou, franzindo a testa, mas Daryl olhou atentamente para a janela e não disse nada. Maggie suspirou. - Se eu pudesse, eu mesma iria atrás dele, mas isso não tem sentido. Vamos considerar a coisa mais sensata, ok?

Mas Daryl não podia imaginar qual era a coisa mais sensata, na verdade ele não acreditava que houvesse muitas alternativas, apenas duas opções, ou ficar e esperar, ou sair. Se eles esperassem- talvez pudessem fazê-lo por um dia ou dois mais. Se naquele tempo o escoteiro não tivesse voltado, isso realmente significaria que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ele, e nesse caso, eles poderiam apenas abandoná-lo a seu destino. Ou eles poderiam sair procurando por ele, mas talvez já seja tarde demais.

Ele se levantou da cadeira com um suspiro alto e começou a caminhar ao redor da sala.

\- Sem ele, este lugar está fodido - ele disse de repente.

Maggie desviou o olhar.

\- Estamos aqui, vamos cuidar deles.

\- Eles não precisam de guarda-costas, eles precisam de alguém em quem possam confiar, alguém para mostrar-lhes como ser forte, e eles não vão fazer isso enquanto aquele covarde de merda ainda é seu líder.

\- Mantenha sua voz baixa, Daryl.

Mas a raiva estava crescendo dentro do arqueiro como uma fome voraz.

\- Ele se preocupa com qualquer outra coisa além de manter essa casa limpa ou ficar deitado na cama? Ele perguntou se alguém sabe alguma coisa sobre Paul? Ele mostrou preocupação sobre o paradeiro do melhor homem deste maldito lugar?

\- Daryl, acalme-se, não é minha culpa - eu estou preocupada também...

O arqueiro bufou, sabendo que estava perdendo a paciência.

\- Eu sei, desculpe... - disse ele, aproximando-se de Maggie para beijar sua testa - Você devia descansar.

Antes que Daryl pudesse fugir, Maggie agarrou sua mão.

\- Ei... Amanhã, se ele não voltar, vamos pensar em alguma coisa.

Daryl deixou o quarto de Maggie e foi para o terraço principal da casa seguido por Gato, que esperara pacientemente no corredor. Ele precisava de um cigarro tanto quanto precisava respirar, e esperava que a brisa fresca da noite o ajudasse a pensar mais claramente. No entanto, e apesar das palavras de Maggie, ele tinha certeza de que se não houvesse sinais de Paul ao amanhecer, ele organizaria um pequeno grupo para ir buscá-lo, eles não podiam esperar mais, o escoteiro era uma parte importante no confronto contra Negan e seus homens, e ele também era uma peça importante para Hilltop. _E ele era importante para ele_. Seu estômago revirou quando o pensamento cruzou sua mente como um relâmpago pelo céu. Ele resmungou para si mesmo, ele precisava parar de levar tudo tão pessoalmente.

O arqueiro abriu a porta com mais energia do que o necessário, e ele mal tinha dado dois passos para o terraço quando pulou - ali, parado no meio da colônia, estava o 4x4. Ele alcançou o parapeito com alguns passos e viu que alguém estava rondando ao redor do veículo. Ele reconheceu imediatamente Kal, que tomou o lugar do motorista e puxou o carro para fora, levando-o para o lugar onde Paul costumava estacioná-lo.

O arqueiro voltou para a mansão com tanta determinação que quase tropeçou em alguém - ele estava a ponto de pedir um rápido pedido de desculpas quando percebeu que o obstáculo humano não era outro senão Paul Monroe.

Daryl ficou ali observando-o por um momento, como se seu cérebro estivesse tentando racionalizar o fato de que o homem antes dele não era apenas uma alucinação. Não havia touca, embora ele estivesse usando seu casaco de couro, seu cabelo parecia emaranhado e sujo. Os círculos escuros emoldurando seus olhos cristalinos eram muito mais profundos do que a última vez que o tinha visto, e ele tinha uma ferida aberta em sua bochecha. Havia sangue seco ao redor, o que quer dizer que ele não tinha percebido que ele tinha se machucado - o que parecia improvável - ou que ele não tinha tido um único momento para cuidar de si mesmo.

\- Tudo está bem por aqui? - perguntou o escoteiro com uma serenidade tão surpreendente quanto irritante.

Daryl piscou algumas vezes antes de poder limpar a garganta, que parecia ter fechado no segundo em que tinha posto os olhos no outro homem.

\- Isso é uma piada?

Paul abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas depois a fechou de novo e inclinou a cabeça para um lado.

\- Onde diabos você estava?

\- Fazendo o que eu disse que eu ia fazer.

\- Durante quatro dias? Maggie e Tara, e... Elas estavam realmente começando a se preocupar com o paradeiro do seu traseiro, idiota! Estávamos prestes a nos preparar para procurar por você, droga!

Algo mudou no rosto do escoteiro, seus lábios estavam apertados de forma sutil, e havia algo em seus olhos que Daryl não conseguia ler. Depois ele baixou os ombros, acompanhando o movimento com um profundo suspiro.

\- As coisas ficaram um pouco complicadas - disse ele, e começou a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto. Daryl o seguiu, mas o escoteiro não disse nada mais até que eles entraram e fecharam a porta atrás deles - Eu encontrei um grupo, eu os segui para uma fábrica. Eu conversei com Gregory sobre isso, eu acho que eles podem estar planejando um ataque.

Daryl franziu o cenho.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Eles estavam transportando walkers em pick-ups, e quando estavam na fábrica os carregaram em grandes caminhões - Paul balançou a cabeça - Você não se dá a esse trabalho todo, com o perigo que isso implica, se você está apenas tentando limpar o mundo dos walkers, certo? Você os mata, você os queima e é isso - Paul pausou brevemente, como se ele estivesse tentando organizar seus pensamentos - Nos últimos três dias estive tentando me aproximar para ver se conseguia descobrir outra coisa, mas eles colocaram guardas ao redor da área. Acho que minha presença os alarmou.

O arqueiro levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Eles viram você? - perguntou, levantando a voz.

O escoteiro olhou para baixo por um segundo, então respirou fundo.

\- Sim, eles me viram. Mas não acho que eles me reconheceram - pelo menos eu espero não.

Daryl esfregou os olhos.

\- Eu te disse que seu plano era uma besteira, você não deveria...

\- Ok, para com isso - eu não quero ouvir isso agora, Daryl, e eu ficaria grato se você parasse de me tratar como se eu fosse inútil. Às vezes as coisas simplesmente dão errado - é simples assim.

Houve um momento em que o silêncio parecia a única coisa presente na sala, até que Daryl mudou de posição e falou de novo. - Não sabíamos o que estava acontecendo lá fora, não sabíamos se você estava bem ou não - nós estávamos preocupados - disse ele, abaixando a voz, e plenamente consciente de que ele estava se incluindo naquele _nós_ \- E eu não acho que você é inútil.

Paul olhou-o nos olhos e, novamente, a expressão de seu rosto se transformou em algo que Daryl só pôde definir como perplexidade, como se estivesse realmente surpreso por haver pessoas preocupadas com ele.

\- Eu estou bem - ele disse então.

\- Você está ferido.

Paul pôs uma mão em sua bochecha, como se tivesse esquecido a ferida que rasgava sua pele, e em seus olhos ele viu algo, mas ele não sabia exatamente o que era - inquietação, talvez.

\- Ah, sim.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Hm?

\- Eles viram você... O que aconteceu?

\- Eu matei um deles. Ele saiu para pegar um walker que estava indo em direção ao meu esconderijo - eu não poderia sair sem eles me verem, embora eu tivesse que fazer isso de qualquer maneira, então... Que seja. - ele disse encolhendo os ombros e desviando o olhar.

\- O que é isso... Você está sentindo remorso?

Paul encolheu de ombros novamente, então levou uma mão sobre seu rosto e cabelo, enquanto ele caía na cama. Daryl não tinha percebido o quão cansado e desanimado ele estava, até aquele momento.

\- Você faz o que tem que fazer, porque não tem outra escolha - disse ele, distraído - Mas há sempre um momento em que você de repente pensa, droga, eu matei uma pessoa.

\- Ele teria matado você.

\- Eu sei, mas francamente isso não faz eu me sentir melhor. E eu sei que você provavelmente pensa que eu perdi a cabeça ou algo assim...

\- Já pensava isso.

Paul riu um pouco, mas o sorriso não chegou aos olhos dele.

\- Não é que eu não queira lutar de repente - eu sei que não temos mais opções, mas isso não faz sentido algum. Quero dizer, por que temos que lutar uns contra os outros quando a nossa principal preocupação devia ser os mortos? Mas é assim que as coisas são - no final o problema são sempre os vivos, certo?

Daryl queria sentar-se ao lado dele e dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo que não houvesse certeza sobre isso. E o arqueiro não pôde deixar de suspirar pela ironia da situação, porque era Paul sempre mostrando confiança e força, e não poder oferecer-lhe a mesma segurança que sempre trazia a todos, lhe causava um profundo sentimento de impotência. Agora, Paul era quem precisava dele, e Daryl estava lá sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Ou sabia, mas tinha medo de fazer.

A conversa foi interrompida por uma batida na porta, e Daryl não tinha certeza se ele deveria se sentir aliviado ou frustrado. Paul respondeu à chamada sem se afastar da cama, e Alex apareceu pouco depois. Seus olhos se encontraram primeiro com o escoteiro e depois com os de Daryl.

\- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? - Ele perguntou - Kal me disse que você queria me ver...

\- Sim, bem, não era tão urgente - disse ele apontando para a ferida em sua bochecha - Eu não acho que é realmente importante, não queria incomodar Harlan por causa disso.

Alex entrou na sala, ignorando a presença do arqueiro assim que desviou os olhos dele, e se inclinou sobre Paul, tomando cuidadosamente seu rosto entre as mãos, e inclinando-o para ter uma melhor visão do corte.

\- Temos que limpá-lo para ver o quão profundo realmente é; eu vou pegar o kit.

\- Não, não se preocupe, eu vou com você.

\- Não. Paul, você está horrível, fique aqui, você precisa descansar.

Daryl estava prestes a concordar com ele, mas ele decidiu contra isso. Na verdade, ver Alex acariciando o rosto de Paul fez seu coração correr com uma inquietação que nunca havia sentido antes. Ele pensou que o melhor que podia fazer era sair do quarto e deixá-los sozinhos.

 

***

 

\- Você é uma maldita bola de pelo de sorte...

Daryl observava Gato com os olhos entediados, que dormia pacificamente no travesseiro onde ele havia deitado a cabeça há pouco, enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa e vestir o colete. Do lado de fora, o céu estava mudando suas cores enquanto o sol nascia atrás das colinas, embora naquela manhã nuvens espessas e escuras se aproximavam à distância.

Seu olhar se voltou quando ouviu uma batida na porta, e Daryl estreitou as sobrancelhas quando viu Paul do outro lado. Ele parecia uma pessoa diferente da que ele tinha visto algumas horas atrás. Ele tinha tomado banho, seu cabelo ainda estava molhado e ele podia cheirar, perfeitamente, seu maldito xampu. Seu rosto estava limpo, nenhum sangue seco manchava sua bochecha, e sobre a ferida ele tinha dois daqueles adesivos para pontos.

\- O que você quer? - perguntou o arqueiro, rasgando as palavras.

\- Conversar. Ontem você saiu sem dizer nada - ainda havia coisas que eu queria discutir com você.

Daryl afastou-se para deixá-lo entrar.

\- Tenho que me encontrar com Tara e Rosita, então se apresse.

Por um momento pareceu que Paul estava ignorando-o, ele aproximou-se da cama desfeita e sentou-se para acariciar Gato, que respondeu entusiasticamente ao seu toque, ronronando e virando-se de barriga para cima. _Traidor_.

\- Olá, pequeno! Você gosta disso, certo? Tenho certeza de que seu dono mal-humorado não esfregou sua barriga nem uma vez.

\- Mantenho-o cheio de comida, o que é muito melhor - murmurou Daryl - O que você quer? Eu disse que eu tenho que sair.

Paul virou-se para pregar seus olhos azuis nele, e Daryl sentiu um rubor repentino e revelador iluminando suas bochechas. _Se acalma, seu idiota_. Mas ele não pôde evitar, de repente ver o escoteiro sentado em sua cama, onde ele estava dormindo - ou tentando - o fez sentir um inchaço intenso e inesperado em seu estômago. Aquele maldito hippie encantador de gatos ia deixá-lo louco.

\- Como eles estão?

\- Hm?

\- Nossos garotos. Como vão as coisas?

\- Como se você os tivesse conduzido por uma encosta, andando em uma bicicleta sem freios - Paul respirou fundo e levantou-se - Alguns estão indo bem - continuou Daryl - Outros deveriam voltar a plantar coisas, ou cuidar das vacas... Não, isso é muita responsabilidade para eles.

\- Você não acha que está exagerando?

\- Não.

\- Nós precisamos de todos eles.

\- Isso é impossível.

\- Talvez não para a guerra, mas para Hilltop. Se os Saviors estão planejando um ataque, não podemos ficar aqui e esperar para ver se somos um dos alvos ou não. Temos que estar preparados, e quanto mais, melhor.

\- O que você quer fazer?

\- Os levar para a fábrica de arroz.

Daryl franziu o cenho.

\- Você quer que eles enfrentem uma multidão de walkers?

\- Sim.

Daryl soltou uma risada curta, cheia de sarcasmo.

\- E eu aqui os pedindo para encontrarem bolas de golfe escondidas na floresta. Você é louco, sabia?

\- Ok, você está certo, vamos esperar e quando os Saviors vierem aqui, vamos pedir-lhes gentilmente para nos desculpar, que não estamos preparados para enfrentá-los e, se eles não se importarem, seria melhor se eles voltassem outro dia.

\- Ei, hippie! Não use esse tom comigo...

\- Eles precisam fazer isso.

\- Você não tem trabalhado com eles como eu tenho - eles não estão prontos.

\- E eles nunca estarão, se eles não enfrentam a porra da realidade, Daryl.

A voz do escoteiro soou dura, exatamente como um soco em seus ouvidos.

\- Se as coisas correrem mal, elas vão pesar em sua consciência mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa - disse o arqueiro com uma calma incomum.

\- As coisas podem dar errado a qualquer momento e em qualquer lugar, e você me disse repetidamente - não podemos salvar o traseiro de todos.

Daryl coçou a cabeça e assentiu depois de um momento. Ele não gostou da ideia, mas o tagarela estava certo, tudo poderia dar errado no momento menos esperado, ele e seu povo sabiam disso melhor do que ninguém, e era impossível proteger todo mundo.

\- Temos que contar a Rick sobre isso - disse Daryl.

 

***

 

Eles não tinham carros para todos, então de todos os voluntários eles tinham escolhido apenas doze. Kal e Tara iam ficar em Hilltop para vigiar na ausência deles, enquanto Rosita tinha levado um de seus rapazes, Marco - um outro escoteiro da colônia - para ir a Alexandria para informar Rick sobre as notícias que Paul trouxera.

\- Há uma pequena cidade a vinte minutos da fábrica, está limpa, passaremos a noite lá e voltaremos no dia seguinte, para embalar apenas os itens essenciais - disse Paul

Ainda admirava Daryl a capacidade daquele hippie de convencer um grupo de pessoas - a maioria inexperientes - de deixar a segurança de suas paredes, e se aventurar a aniquilar uma quantidade perigosamente grande de walkers. Tudo isso sem considerar a possibilidade de ter que enfrentar os Saviors. Eles estavam levando três carros, então passarem despercebidos não ia ser fácil. Eles tinham carregado algumas armas, mas o arqueiro esperava - para a segurança de seus próprios traseiros - não precisar usá-las.

Na colônia, Paul havia dito a Gregory que ele estava levando o grupo para limpar a fábrica que encontraram há algumas semanas, proteger o armazém e trazer de volta mais comida - algo que não era inteiramente uma mentira.

O escoteiro estava dirigindo a caravana com seu 4x4, seguido por Eduardo que estava dirigindo um Honda Civic marrom, e finalmente Daryl, com um LaCrosse velho que ele esperava que não se desintegrasse no meio do caminho. Eles só pararam uma vez para encher o tanque dos carros, e em apenas cinco horas eles chegaram à fábrica de arroz. Daryl não pôde deixar de pensar em alguns dias atrás, e lembrar o que havia acontecido ali.

Depois de verificar que o lugar estava tão intacto como a última vez, todos se reuniram novamente perto de um dos portões principais. Paul estava na frente deles.

\- Nós não estamos treinando aqui, ok? O que está por trás dessas portas é muito real. Suas vidas dependem do que vocês vão fazer aqui hoje. Vocês tem que trabalhar em equipe e lembrem-se de que não importa quantos são, você são mais rápido e mais espertos- você, você, você, você e você - ele disse, apontando para Andy, Richard, Mark, Marcus e Arnold - Vocês vão vir comigo, vamos entrar pelo armazém e enquanto o resto os atrai para fora, vamos atacá-los por trás, ok? - Ele disse olhando para cada um deles - Vocês estão prontos?

A inquietação era respirável em cada um deles, Daryl estava começando a sentir que não era uma boa ideia, mas ele respondeu afirmativamente quando Paul se aproximou dele para perguntar se ele concordava com o plano.

Eles se separaram em dois e Daryl aproximou-se da porta principal, pronta para abri-la. Antes de fazê-lo, ele deu uma olhada em seu grupo: Oscar, Mandy, Eduardo, Wesley e Owen, os cinco estavam preparados, agarrando suas facas com força, mas você tinha que ser cego para não ver o medo em seus olhos.

\- Prontos?

\- Sim! - Eles tinham respondido imediatamente.

Daryl deslizou as portas para ambos os lados e correu para se juntar ao resto. Os walkers logo perceberam sua presença e começaram a se mover para fora, enchendo o ar com seus gemidos estridentes e lamentáveis. Mandy deu um passo à frente do grupo, e matou o primeiro. Aquele gesto fez com que os outros avançassem, como se tivesse proporcionado um tiro extra de adrenalina, fazendo eles dirigirem suas facas para as têmporas daqueles seres.

O som de seus gritos tornou-se espalhafatoso, saltando para trás com um eco doloroso sobre as paredes de toda a fábrica, e advertindo todos aqueles que ainda estavam dentro, fazendo-os se mover como um fluxo de água, aumentando a cada segundo.

\- Vão para trás! - gritou Daryl - Tire-os da fábrica, deixe que os corpos sejam um obstáculo para eles!

Os garotos obedeceram às suas ordens, movendo-se em sintonia e andando para trás, deixando um rastro de corpos diante deles, e como o arqueiro havia dito, os cadáveres eram um obstáculo para o avanço do resto, fazendo com que alguns deles caíssem ao chão, e eles usaram essa vantagem para afundar suas facas em seus crânios podres.

Daryl então notou que alguns walkers estavam se virando, voltando para a fábrica, então deduziu que o grupo de Paul já estava dentro, fazendo seu trabalho do outro lado.

\- Eles estão indo embora! - Oscar exclamou.

Sem sequer pensar sobre, Oscar e Wesley correram para enfrentar aqueles walkers.

\- Não, idiotas! Voltem! - Daryl pediu.

Mas a multidão de walkers começou a se aglomerar na entrada. Daryl não se lembrava de haver tantos, ou talvez ele lembrasse, mas sua mente estava começando a se convulsionar quando viu Oscar e Wesley correrem direto para a horda de criaturas mais do que dispostas a rasgá-los se os prendessem entre suas mãos desesperadas.

\- Porra!

\- Que diabos vocês estão fazendo! - gritou Eduardo.

Daryl avançou decisivamente, tentando esquivar os corpos inertes espalhados por todo o chão, matando todos os walkers à sua frente. Atrás dele, ele podia sentir Eduardo, Mandy e Owen seguindo e fazendo exatamente o mesmo. De dentro da fábrica podia sentir a diminuição do número de walkers, enquanto ele podia apenas imaginar Paul, e o resto, movendo-se entre seus corpos decompostos, e matando todos eles.

Mas ainda havia muitos, e de repente Oscar e Wesley estavam cercados. Daryl e os demais marcharam com dificuldade; eles não poderiam mover um passo sem encontrar as criaturas que os rodeavam em todas as direções.

\- Puta que pariu!

Ele ouviu, incapaz de reconhecer a voz em meio a todo o barulho e gritos desumanos que estavam perfurando seus tímpanos. Ele tentou olhar em volta para ver se os outros estavam bem, mas ele só viu mãos putrefatas e braços se movendo em seu campo visual como cobras enjauladas.

Um grito foi ouvido, então.

\- Owen!

Era a voz de Mandy; Daryl derrubou um walker, deu uma rápida olhada e viu Owen dar um passo à frente para tentar ajudar seus colegas. No fundo, ele já podia ver Paul e seu grupo, mas os dois amigos Wesley e Oscar ainda estavam tendo problemas. O arqueiro viu um dos seres agarrar-se ao casaco de Wesley, mas ele conseguiu sacudir, jogando-o de lado, mas o walker atingiu Oscar. O jovem gritou surpreso quando caiu sobre uma pilha de cadáveres, mas Owen chegou a tempo de acabar com a criatura antes que ela pudesse atacar Oscar. No entanto, quando ele tentou se afastar, Owen tropeçou contra Wesley, que empurrou sua mão, cortando sua coxa com sua própria faca. O jovem gritou de dor e empurrou Owen, fazendo-o cair no chão.

\- Idiota! - Wesley gritou.

Owen tentou levantar-se rapidamente, mas algo o deteve. Um dos walkers deitado no chão não estava morto, e agarrou seu braço puxando-o com mais força do que ele poderia imaginar. Owen gritou assustado, fazendo tudo o que podia para se libertar, mas outra criatura caiu sobre ele.

\- Não!

\- Owen!

Oscar levantou correndo e fugiu dali, enquanto Wesley estava congelado observando a cena. Mandy e Eduardo tentaram se mover rapidamente para ajudar Owen, enquanto Daryl, Paul e os outros observavam horrorizados o que estava acontecendo.

Enquanto isso, Owen lutava contra o walker que ele tinha sobre ele, enquanto o outro puxava seu braço e rastejava sobre o chão com sua boca aberta, pronto para pregar os dentes em sua pele.

Daryl matou uma das últimas criaturas que ele encontrou cruzando seu caminho, e pulou rapidamente pelos cadáveres, correndo em direção a onde estava Owen. O arqueiro cortou a mão do walker e apunhalou a faca em seu crânio. Uma vez liberado, Owen agarrou sua arma e brandiu-a no templo da outra criatura, que desabou sobre ele.

De repente o silêncio sucumbiu tudo ao redor da fábrica. Além do canto dos pássaros zombadores, apenas o assobio de uma brisa fresca, que eles não tinham notado até aquele momento, podia ser ouvido, e aquilo enviou calafrio através de seus corpos suados.

Daryl respirou profundamente, tentando acalmar-se, mas suas mãos e pernas tremiam. Ele colocou os olhos em Owen, que ainda estava no chão, atordoado e incapaz de se mover. O arqueiro respirou fundo e alcançou-o removendo a criatura que quase lhe custou a vida - então estendeu a mão que o rapaz agarrou firmemente.

\- Você está bem, garoto? - perguntou Daryl, enquanto o ajudava a se levantar.

Owen só conseguia mover a cabeça... Então Daryl fixou seu olhar em Wesley, que estava examinando o corte em sua coxa, e como se sentisse alguém o observando, ele levantou a cabeça, seus olhos encontraram-se com os do arqueiro.

Daryl sentiu uma raiva súbita e crescente correndo por suas veias, como um rio em fúria. Ele nem sequer estava ciente do que estava fazendo, ele só percebeu que seu corpo tinha começado a se mover quase por escolha, e ele estava andando rapidamente para onde Wesley estava. Ele podia ouvir algo parecido a um murmúrio que enchia o ar ao redor dele, e podia ver pelo canto do olho a figura de Paul se movendo rapidamente, e aparecendo na frente dele antes de chegar a Wesley.

\- Não! - exclamou o escoteiro, colocando ambas as mãos em seu peito para detê-lo.

\- Você! Seu bosta! Eu esmagaria o seu rosto no chão agora mesmo!

\- Daryl, se acalma!

Paul o empurrou para trás e Daryl desviou o olhar até que ele encontrou os olhos azuis do escoteiro. Neles, esperava ver aquele olhar calmo e tranquilizador que talvez o tivesse o ajudado naquele momento, mas só via raiva, o mesmo que ele sentia. Mas tê-lo lá, tão perto, conseguiu apaziguar seus nervos descontrolados. Daryl olhou ao redor, o resto do grupo tinha se movido para uma distância segura, prontos para intervir se necessário. Então ele voltou a olhar para Paul, mas o escoteiro voltou-se para olhar para Wesley.

\- O que diabos aconteceu? - Ele perguntou gravemente.

\- Eu... Ele- Ele me golpeou... Eu- Eu me cortei, e eu estava com medo-

\- Você o empurrou.

\- Eu não estava pensando-

\- Você não estava pensando? Você não pode _não_ pensar quando está cercado por walkers, Wesley.

\- Eu poderia ter ajudado o Oscar, mas ele ficou no caminho.

\- Esta não é a porra de uma competição. Estamos trabalhando juntos, droga! Você percebe que Owen poderia estar morto agora?

A voz de Paul aumentava com cada palavra que saía de sua boca, mesmo que fosse óbvio que ele estava tentando, com toda sua força, manter a calma.

\- Me dê sua faca - disse ele, dando um passo à frente.

Wesley franziu a testa confuso, e olhou para o escoteiro por alguns segundos, como se esperasse encontrar algo em seus olhos, indicando que ele não estava falando sério.

\- Me dê sua faca - repetiu ele.

Wesley olhou para o resto do grupo, mas nenhum deles parecia estar disposto a defendê-lo naquele momento, e Daryl estava certo de que não era só porque eles sabiam que ele era o único responsável pelo que acontecera, mas porque eles respeitavam Paul acima de qualquer outra pessoa ali.

O homem entregou a faca com relutância; Paul tirou-lhe de suas mãos e virou-se para longe.

\- O que você acha que acontecerá se Gregory descobrir sobre o que vocês estão fazendo? - Wesley perguntou então.

Paul virou-se para encará-lo.

\- Gregory já sabe.

\- Não, Gregory sabe que estamos treinando, mas ele não sabe que é porque vocês querem lutar contra os Saviors.

Daryl pôde ver algum alarme nos olhos do escoteiro, mas era como se um fantasma tivesse tomado seu rosto, uma sombra tão imperceptível que duvidava que o resto pudesse percebê-lo.

\- Fique feliz que você não vai ser um deles, então, porque eu garanto a você, você teria sido um dos primeiros a ser morto.

\- Você não pode me jogar pra fora!

\- Já estou fazendo isso - respondeu o escoteiro, virando-se e acabando com a discussão.

Mas Wesley não iria deixá-lo ir, e começou a andar atrás de Paul.

\- Eu vou dizer a ele, eu juro que vou dizer a ele! Você não tem-

As palavras foram afogadas no ar enquanto Daryl se chocava contra ele, tirando-lhe o equilíbrio e fazendo com que ambos caíssem no chão. Wesley gritou de dor, enquanto o arqueiro estava em cima dele o imobilizando e segurando seu rosto firmemente com uma mão.

\- Abra a sua boca, seu maldito bastardo, e eu juro que vai ser a última coisa que você vai fazer, porque eu vou estourar sua mandíbula até a morte se você fizer isso, entendeu?

Daryl sentiu alguns braços em volta dele, puxando-o para longe de Wesley, que estava lutando desesperadamente sob seu corpo.

\- Chega! Já chega! - exclamou Eduardo.

\- Eu vou te esmagar, seu idiota! - ele gritou enquanto tentava livrar-se daqueles que o seguravam e o arrastavam para longe.

O arqueiro lutou contra eles até que ele se soltou. Sua respiração pesada fez seu peito subir e cair rapidamente, seu olhar ainda fixo em Wesley, enquanto andava de um lugar para outro, tentando acalmar-se e recuperar a compostura que ele tinha perdido completamente. Então ele olhou em volta, Eduardo, Mark e Andy foram os que o seguraram. Seus olhos então se voltaram para Paul, e ele o encontrou no mesmo lugar onde ele tinha parado quando ele se lançou contra Wesley. Sua expressão era tão séria e reta que parecia uma figura de marfim. Seus olhos estavam mais escuros do que de costume, e sua voz era grave, embora moderada, quando depois de um silêncio estrondoso, ele falou novamente:

\- Vamos limpar este lugar antes que escureça.


	18. Chapter 18

A espessa fumaça negra lentamente se tornou um reflexo distante no espelho retrovisor do LaCrosse que ele estava dirigindo. Levou algumas horas para limpar a fábrica de arroz de todos aqueles cadáveres, ele não sabia ao certo quantos, mas sabia que tinha sido mais do que eles teriam desejado. Quando chegou a noite, Paul pediu-lhe que levasse garotos para a cidade, enquanto ele ficava para ver o fogo consumindo o que restava daqueles corpos com o seu característico som crepitante.

\- Essa fumaça será visível por milhas - disse o arqueiro gravemente.

\- É por isso que vou ficar.

É por isso que ele estava ficado, _é claro_ , para agir como isca no caso de os Saviors aparecerem lá para verificar o que estava acontecendo, e para distraí-los e mantê-los longe da cidade para que o resto deles pudesse descansar pacificamente na mesma casa eles haviam ocupado dias atrás, e esperassem alegremente que o sol se levantasse novamente, como se estivessem em uma porra de um acampamento de verão.

Daryl queria opor-se a isso, e duvidava que alguém ficaria superpreso com isso, mas teria sido uma perda de tempo. Ele estava mais que ciente de que o maldito hippie tagarela não mudaria de ideia, e a noite estava caindo mais rápido do que ele era capaz de controlar sua impaciência - ele tinha que tirar os garotos de lá antes que eles se tornassem um alvo fácil no meio de escuridão. Então eles se aglomeraram nos carros e saíram, deixando o escoteiro para trás.

Na casa, a atmosfera estava tensa e irritada, evidência de que todos entendiam a gravidade do que havia acontecido na fábrica de arroz. O grupo tinha se acomodado na pequena sala, alguns deles nos sofás e cadeiras, outros no tapete empoeirado, mas ninguém dizia nada, só havia silêncio e expressões sérias e cansadas.

\- Ele não tem o direito de me expulsar - disse Wesley depois de um tempo.

\- Por favor... Cala a boca. - Mandy disse em volta alta.

\- Ele não tem o direito - ele repetiu, levantando a voz - Estou cansado, quem diabos ele pensa que é? Ele não governa Hilltop.

\- Para, Wesley! - Eduardo interveio - Você cometeu um erro, um erro muito sério, aceite e fique quieto.

\- Nós não temos nenhuma experiência nisso, o que ele esperava que acontecesse?

\- Wesley, só... Chega.

\- Não, droga! - exclamou ele, levantando-se - Se este idiota não tivesse ficado preso no meio, nada teria acontecido! Tínhamos a situação sob controle!

\- Isso não é verdade! - Owen se defendeu.

\- Você só fez aquilo para se exibir - Wesley se exaltou, movendo em direção a ele.

Eduardo, Mandy e Marcus levantaram-se para detê-lo.

\- O que você está esperando, hein, bajulador? Você quer abaixar suas calças pro Jesus, assim como o Alex?

\- Calma, porra! - pediu Eduardo, empurrando-o para trás.

\- Não me toca, caralho!

O resto do grupo se levantou alarmado.

\- Ei, ei! - exclamou Daryl, entrando na sala e ficando de pé no meio do tumulto - Calem a boca! A cidade está livre de walkers, mas vocês vão atraí-los se continuarem a gritar como um bando de idiotas... Lembre-se, não estamos só nos escondendo dos mortos, então calem a porra da boca!

Poucos minutos depois, Daryl estava sentado na mesma sala e na mesma cadeira que ocupava há algumas semanas, quando ele e Paul ficaram ali sozinhos. Ele não pôde evitar se lembrar daqueles dias; sua raiva com o escoteiro porque ele tinha confessado ter enganado ele e Rick, e então como aquele maldito tagarela tinha lhe pedido para parar de se comportar como um kamikaze. Ele tinha querido chutar seu traseiro, ou ver o colchão em seu quarto engoli-lo como em um filme de terror - ele não teria dado a mínima, desde que ele não tivesse que ouvi-lo novamente. E agora, ali estava ele, examinando a espessa escuridão da noite, tentando encontrar um sinal que lhe dissesse que tudo estava bem na fábrica.

De repente, uma figura estranha chamou sua atenção. Estava no meio da rua, movendo-se com passos erráticos. Daryl bufou para si mesmo e levantou-se para dar uma olhada melhor. Havia pelo menos quatro walkers, e ele pensou ter visto uma quinta silhueta no escuro. Porra. Eles devem ter seguido o rugido dos motores, e então os gritos poderiam tê-los trazido para lá. Ele tinha que matá-los antes que atraíssem a atenção dos outros.

Daryl desceu as escadas e contou aos garotos.

\- Owen, você vem comigo - disse ele.

O rapaz não protestou, e ambos saíram às ruas para cuidar das criaturas. Eles fizeram isso facilmente, mas Daryl preferiu garantir que não havia mais, então eles andaram pelas ruas escuras para verificar que não tinham mais convidados naquela noite. _Já somos mais que suficientes_.

\- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu na fábrica - disse Owen depois de um tempo.

\- Não foi sua culpa, e não devemos falar sobre isso aqui. Você tem que manter todos os seus sentidos em torno de você. Lembre-se, eles podem sair de qualquer lugar.

Uma hora e meia depois, Daryl e Owen voltaram para a casa. Eles tinham encontrado apenas mais dois walkers, mas era só. Antes de subir as escadas para a varanda, o arqueiro percebeu que havia faixas de pneus frescos no terreno em torno da casa. Quando entraram, Mandy informou-o de que Paul tinha chegado.

\- Acho que ele está no sótão.

Mesmo antes de poder processar a informação, ele já estava subindo as escadas e, como Mandy lhe dissera, encontrou o escoteiro no pequeno terraço do sótão e, assim como a última vez que estiveram lá, encontrou-o sentado na cadeira dobrável de acampamento com suas pernas cruzadas e descansando na grade. Não fazia muito tempo e ainda assim tudo parecia incrivelmente diferente agora.

Daryl saiu, com seus olhos na silhueta irregular das colinas distantes. Ele sentiu uma brisa fresca chicoteando seu rosto que ele não tinha notado lá fora apenas um momento atrás. Então ele se virou, apoiando suas costas contra a grade, fazendo-a ranger com o peso de seu corpo, e observou o escoteiro. Paul fixou os olhos para frente, como se ele não tivesse notado sua presença, e sua expressão ainda era tão dura que parecia uma estátua de pedra.

\- Você está bravo comigo? - perguntou o arqueiro.

Paul piscou ligeiramente e seus olhos encontraram o de Daryl, embora ele não movesse um só músculo de seu rosto.

\- Você devia controlar esse seu temperamento - ele disse em um tom calmo, porém sério. Então ele suspirou visivelmente exausto, e rolou seus ombros como seu corpo de repente tivesse voltado à vida - Mas eu não estou bravo com você. Owen poderia estar morto agora, até mesmo Wesley e Oscar... Eu não consigo parar de pensar em como eu teria que aparecer na frente de sua mãe para dar a notícia. - Então ele riu, embora fosse um som sem graça - Porra... Passar tanto tempo com você fez de mim um verdadeiro pessimista.

\- E eu me tornei um otimista - o mundo está definitivamente acabando.

Houve um momento em que nenhum deles disse nada, Paul voltou seu olhar em algum lugar distante, enquanto o arqueiro observava o esboço da casa acesa com o luar.

\- Você sabe o que eu penso? - Daryl disse de repente, voltando a chamar a atenção do escoteiro - Você vai ficar louco se continuar carregando tantas responsabilidades em seus ombros - e sem ofensa, mas você é muito pequeno para manter todo esse peso.

Aquilo tinha conseguido tirar um meio sorriso no rosto do escoteiro.

\- Você está certo... O mundo está acabando - Paul disse - Mas _sem ofensa_ , este homem _pequeno_ poderia chutar o seu traseiro a qualquer momento, não se esqueça disso.

Ambos riram quietamente e não disseram nada mais por um tempo, até que Paul bocejou.

\- Vá descansar - disse Daryl - Vou vigiar.

Para surpresa do arqueiro, o escoteiro levantou-se sem queixar-se, se moveu esquivando-se da cadeira e passando perto, muito perto dele. O arqueiro podia sentir o calor de seu corpo como uma onda invisível batendo contra a brisa fresca chicoteando seu pescoço. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele tinha certeza que tinha sido apenas alguns segundos, mas parecia que tudo estava se movendo em câmera lenta de repente. Ele podia ver um sorriso se formando no canto da boca de Paul, embora fosse o seu olhar o que provocou um arrepio elétrico em todo seu corpo, e ele sentiu uma pressão crescente e inesperada em sua virilha. Porra. Daryl desviou o olhar, ele tinha certeza de que aquele maldito hippie encantador de gatos estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, mas quando ele colocou os olhos nele novamente, o escoteiro já estava perto da porta e desapareceu engolido pela escuridão dentro do sótão.

Daryl fechou os olhos e levou uma mão em seu rosto enquanto ele soltava o ar que ele não tinha percebido que estava segurando em seus pulmões. Então ele sentou na cadeira dobrável, e deixou a brisa da noite bater em suas bochechas, tentando recuperar o pouco de sanidade que ele ainda tinha.

 

***

 

Eles saíram da cidade com os primeiros raios de sol, porta-malas cheios de arroz, em uma viagem que pretendiam ser direta, sem paradas no meio do caminho, exceto para encher os tanques.

Felizmente, tudo correu bem, e quase seis horas depois, as paredes de Hilltop apareceram à distância, acolhendo-os novamente. Daryl sentiu algum alívio, uma calma que logo desapareceu quando atravessaram os altos portões e entraram na colônia. Ainda havia fumaça vindo da pira perto da entrada, e havia pessoas ao redor com rostos sérios e aflitos. Gregory estava a meio caminho entre a mansão e os portões, com as mãos nos quadris. Era óbvio que alguém o avisara da chegada deles e ele estava lá esperando por eles intencionalmente.

Paul foi o primeiro a sair do carro, seguido por todos os outros. O escoteiro aproximou-se de Gregory com passos firmes e rápidos.

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou ele quando o alcançou.

\- Você nos deixou desprotegidos, foi o que aconteceu - respondeu o homem de cabelos grisalhos com um descontentamento lacerante.

Daryl podia ver Paul jogando a cabeça para trás ligeiramente, surpreso pela forte resposta do homem.

\- Harlan acha que Henry pode ter sofrido um ataque cardíaco há dois dias. Preocupada com sua ausência, Aurora foi verificar se ele estava bem, e você pode imaginar o que ela encontrou - Gregory pausou brevemente para garantir que o escoteiro e o resto, ouvia atentamente. Maggie, Tara e Rosita, que pareciam ter chegado antes deles, apareceram atrás dele - Ele a matou, mas inexplicavelmente ninguém notou, ninguém ouviu nada, até que eles apareceram nos jardins de vegetais e atacaram Trevor. Você percebe o desastre que nós poderíamos ter enfrentado? Estávamos totalmente desamparados.

\- Isso não é verdade! - Maggie interrompeu - A situação ficou sob controle assim que percebemos o que estava acontecendo. Tara, Kal, Marcus e Rosita resolveram o problema sem grandes incidentes.

\- Três pessoas mortas não são suficientes? - grunhiu Gregory de frente para ela.

\- Teria acontecido de qualquer forma, mesmo que eles estivessem aqui.

\- Desculpe-me, corrija-me se eu estiver errado _Natalie_ , mas você não tem voz aqui. Você é apenas uma visita, e eu ouso dizer, nem mesmo isso. Você está aqui por causa da compaixão desta colônia, que naturalmente não vai abandonar uma mulher grávida indefesa. No entanto, não posso dizer o mesmo para seus amigos, por isso não me provoque.

Daryl se moveu, pronto para fechar a boca daquele bastardo por se atrever a falar com Maggie daquele jeito, mas Paul o deteve, e foi ele quem andou para frente para encarar seu chefe.

\- Eu sou o responsável por toda essa situação - disse o escoteiro - Se você tem algo a dizer, é melhor você falar comigo.

Gregory virou-se para encará-lo.

\- É claro, eu quero ver você em meu escritório agora.

Com aquelas palavras, o homem se afastou indo para a casa Barrington. Paul suspirou e começou a andar, mas Daryl o deteve, agarrando-o pelo braço antes que ele pudesse se mover.

\- Você não tem que explicar nada a este idiota.

\- Claro que não.

E era óbvio, porque ele podia ver em seus olhos brilhantes, que ele não estava fazendo isso por Gregory, ele fez isso por seu povo e por eles. Daryl soltou-o e não tirou os olhos dele até que sua figura desaparecesse dentro da mansão.

 

***

 

Alguns tinham passado parte da tarde ajudando a limpar a pira entre gemidos e soluços. Outros assumiram a tarefa de armazenar os sacos de arroz que haviam trazido. Quando Daryl finalmente chegou a seu quarto, ele sentiu a fadiga aderindo a cada centímetro de seu corpo, e tudo o que ele queria era fumar, mas o pacote estava vazio; embora tivesse jurado que ainda lhe restava um. Ele procurou nos bolsos, caso ele tivesse caído lá, mas ele não encontrou nem aquele nem o isqueiro. O arqueiro fechou os olhos e xingou.

Quando ele colocou a cabeça na sacada, ele encontrou Paul sentado com as costas voltadas para a escada, e fazendo algo, provavelmente enrolando um baseado com o único cigarro que ele tinha sobrando. Daryl passou por ele e caminhou em direção a uma das janelas, mesmo que só pudesse ver a escuridão lá fora, então se virou para olhar para o explorador, que não tirara os olhos de seu pequeno tesouro enrolado.

\- Eu suponho que você não saiba nada sobre meus cigarros e isqueiro, certo? - O escoteiro não disse uma palavra - Pedir permissão antes que você pegue as coisas dos outros não é considerado boas maneiras?

Paul ergueu os olhos, colocou o cigarro entre seus lábios, acendeu-o e estendeu a mão para lhe devolver o isqueiro.

\- Fica com ele - disse o arqueiro em uma voz profunda, e acenando uma mão no ar.

\- Eu não tenho mais erva; eu não preciso dele.

Daryl pegou o isqueiro e sentou-se no chão à sua frente. Paul olhou para ele por um momento, depois se levantou da cadeira e sentou-se ao seu lado.

\- Deus... Eu precisava disso - disse ele soltando a fumaça, acompanhando-a com um profundo suspiro, enquanto esfregava vigorosamente os olhos.

\- Não entendo porque você continua ouvindo ele - disse o arqueiro.

\- Eu já te disse...

O escoteiro deu algumas tragadas mais profundas e então se inclinou para o arqueiro, seus ombros se tocando, enquanto ele colocava o cigarro na frente dele. Daryl apenas tinha que se inclinar ligeiramente para colocá-lo entre seus lábios, e ele estava muito perto de fazê-lo, mas ele finalmente estendeu a mão e pegou com os dedos.

\- Relaxa, Daryl - disse o escoteiro, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

\- Não estou acostumado com essa merda.

\- Que merda?

\- Estar consciente de mim mesmo- não sei o que fazer ou o que dizer, ou se alguém vai notar.

\- E quem se importa?

\- Eu me importo.

\- Você se importa porque você está preocupado com o que os outros podem pensar. Você sabe que aqueles que te amam não vão julgá-lo, e o resto... Bem, foda-se o resto. - disse ele, tirando o cigarro dos dedos de Daryl e colocando-o de volta em sua boca.

\- Ei, eu nem traguei ainda.

\- O tempo está se esgotando, arqueiro, e você já perdeu bastante.

Daryl estava ciente de que o maldito hippie não estava falando sobre o cigarro que ele estava fumando com longos e intensos tragos.

\- Quando foi a última vez que você transou? - perguntou Paul.

O arqueiro virou-se para ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Você realmente está me perguntando isso?

\- Você tem problemas de audição, coroa? Se você preferir falar sobre Gregory, eu tenho um monte de merda a dizer sobre ele, mas francamente eu não quero perder um segundo de meu tempo pensando sobre aquele arrogante idiota, e o relógio está passando, sabe?

\- E não há mais nada para falar.

\- Nossas últimas conversas foram muito intensas, vamos falar sobre coisas banais uma vez... Mas tudo bem, se você não quer falar sobre sexo, me diga quando foi a última vez que você ficou bêbado, vamos começar com isso.

\- Foi aqui, com você.

\- Você não estava bêbado.

\- É verdade, você estava mais bêbado do que eu.

\- Eu estava um pouco bêbado.

\- Você não consegue segurar seu licor...

\- Eu vou deixar você testar minha resistência sempre que quiser.

Daryl pegou o cigarro e colocou-o em seus lábios.

\- Ainda estamos falando sobre álcool? - perguntou o arqueiro, consciente do duplo significado de suas palavras.

\- Podemos conversar sobre o que você quiser.

\- Ok- a última vez que eu fiquei bêbado, de verdade, foi bem antes que meu irmão e eu fugíssemos da merda que esse mundo virou. Nós estávamos em um bar e não sabemos como fomos parar na casa de uma mulher. Na verdade, eu acho que foi a última vez que eu tive uma transa- de qualquer forma, eu mal me lembro. Mas agora você tem suas duas respostas.

O escoteiro assobiou levemente.

\- Faz muito tempo.

\- É... Mas eu estive ocupado, você sabe, mantendo eu e o resto seguro. E as mulheres do grupo... Eu as respeito demais para pensar sobre elas dessa maneira. E os homens... Eles são meus irmãos- e de qualquer forma, sexo não é algo que eu pensei sobre durante este tempo- sei lá, é como se o meu corpo tivesse ignorado essa necessidade.

\- Até agora...

\- Até agora, porque você não para de continuar com suas perguntas e besteiras.

\- Ok, ok... Minha vez: a última vez foi a noite que você veio aqui para se desculpar depois que você me socou.

\- É, e não parecia que você estava muito satisfeito- cara, a merda que você jogou na minha cara naquela noite...

\- Eu estava mais que satisfeito, obrigado, e você precisava daquele tapa urgentemente.

Daryl pegou deu uma tragada no cigarro e o devolveu ao escoteiro.

\- Eu lembro que você estava chorando naquela noite - disse o arqueiro, abaixando a voz.

\- Sim, bem... Estava prestes a completar seis meses desde que Abbie nos deixou - Paul deixou escapar a fumaça, encolhendo os ombros - Você sabe, Ben tinha comprado aquele livro, o livro de fábulas, e eu não sei por que, mas eu não tinha pensado nele por um longo tempo até alguns dias depois daquilo. Não que eu tivesse esquecido ele, é só que... - ele exalou alto - Eu não sei.

\- Como ele era?

\- Pensei que esta seria uma conversa banal.

\- Você disse que poderíamos conversar sobre o que eu quisesse.

\- Você não quer saber disso.

\- Estou perguntando.

Paul ficou em silêncio por um momento, sem olhar para nada em particular enquanto fumava lentamente, como se estivesse pensando em sua resposta. De repente, Daryl queria dizer-lhe que não havia necessidade de responder, porque o hippie tagarela poderia estar certo, na verdade, e ele não queria saber quem era Ben, aquele homem que o escoteiro tanto amara.

\- Ben era um desastre na cozinha - ele disse, então se virou para passar o cigarro - Ele não conseguia fritar um ovo sem que parecesse um campo de batalha. Ele também era muito bagunceiro, ele deixava suas roupas em todo o lugar- Calças, camisas, meias... Ele tinha que comprar meias pelo menos duas vezes por mês, porque Emmes pegava todas elas. Ele era a pessoa mais atrasada do mundo, e isso me irritava toda vez que eu tinha que encontrá-lo em algum lugar. E tinha essa coisa que ele fazia com os dentes quando ele dormia; a maioria das manhãs ele se levantava com uma terrível dor na mandíbula, até que ele foi ao médico e ele lhe disse que ele tinha bruxismo, e ele teve que dormir com uma placa de silicone, que é algo semelhante ao que boxeadores usavam. Não era exatamente um visual muito erótico, especialmente quando estávamos na cama - Paul riu de repente - Não que ele usasse quando estávamos... Ele tirava isso quando... Bem, você entendeu. - Ele parou, pensativo - O Ben tinha o nariz mais bonito que já vi, sei que soa estranho, mas ele sempre se queixava de que ele tinha um nariz grande, e que as crianças na escola se divertiram com ele. Mas eu gostava dele assim, com seu grande nariz, o cabelo bagunçado, a placa de mordida e a falta de habilidade na cozinha- porque, acima de tudo, ele era uma pessoa bonita, por dentro e por fora. Ele era muito carinhoso, honesto e terno, e era muito bom com crianças. Ele amava Abbie e Abbie o adorava.

Daryl ouviu atentamente, e embora o escoteiro estivesse tentado parecer calmo, quase indiferente, ele podia ouvir a emoção em sua voz, não só quando falava de Ben, mas também de Abbie. Novamente, ele queria perguntar sobre ela, para saber o que tinha acontecido, mas tinha certeza de que Paul se livraria daquela pergunta como tinha feito antes.

O arqueiro passou-lhe o cigarro e Paul o pegou, ficando em silêncio por um longo tempo, e Daryl não podia deixar de pensar que poderia ter sido melhor não ter feito a pergunta, não só porque ele sabia que lembrar Ben afetava o escoteiro, embora tentasse fingir o contrário, mas também porque sentia um peso estranho em sua barriga, e ele lembrou-se daquele momento, na fazenda abandonada, quando o tagarela lhe dissera que ele não era seu tipo. Daryl tinha tomado aquilo como uma simples brincadeira, porque essa era a sua maldita natureza lúdica. Mas agora, ouvindo-o falar sobre Ben, ele percebeu que ele, de fato, não era nada como a pessoa que ele descreveu com tanta admiração, e isso lhe causou uma angústia que ele não conseguiu entender.

Ele suspirou.

Quem diabos ele estava tentando enganar? Claro que ele entendia por que ele estava se sentindo daquele jeito, porque aquele maldito hippie encantador de gatos estava entrando em sua vida da mesma maneira que um tsunami reivindica o litoral, e assim como aquela onda assassina, ele percebeu que era incapaz de detê-lo, e isso o aterrorizava.

\- Ele tinha uma banda favorita?

Ele perguntou sem sequer ter consciência de que as palavras saíram de seus lábios. E ele se amaldiçoou por isso, porque, claro, ele sabia que Ben teria uma banda favorita, porque era o que as pessoas normais faziam, não esquisitos como ele.

Paul olhou para ele franzindo a testa, porque nem mesmo ele entendia por que ele continuava fazendo aquelas perguntas.

\- Ele era um grande fã de Radiohead - disse o escoteiro, desviando o olhar e observando o cigarro que ele segurava entre os dedos - Mas quando fumávamos maconha, ele gostava de tocar todos os tipos de canções tolas, e havia essa coisa que ele gostava de fazer comigo, ele uh-

O escoteiro parou de repente.

\- O que?

\- Nada, era... Era apenas um jogo.

\- O que era?

\- Daryl, realmente, não importa. Eu não entendo por que estamos tendo essa conversa.

\- O que? Você acha que você vai chocar o _redneck_ se você contar a ele?

\- Daryl, não é isso-

\- Faça comigo.

\- O que?

\- Você disse que era apenas um jogo, faça-o comigo.

\- Daryl-

\- Talvez eu não tenha tanta experiência como você, mas eu não sou o caipira que provavelmente pensa que sou.

\- Eu não acho que você seja... - o explorador suspirou em exasperação - Está bem, está bem.

Paul se moveu ligeiramente, apenas o suficiente para ficar de frente para Daryl.

\- Espero que você não fuja depois disto - ele disse em uma voz pequena.

O escoteiro ergueu a mão e colocou o cigarro nos lábios de Daryl, pronto para que o arqueiro desse um trago sem usar as mãos.

\- Vamos lá... - Paul o encorajou.

Daryl hesitou por alguns segundos, e então se moveu ligeiramente para tragar o cigarro entre seus lábios; sugando a fumaça em sua boca.

\- Encha suas bochechas... - Paul disse suavemente - E segure por um segundo.

Então Paul removeu o cigarro e se inclinou para frente até que seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros dele, e Daryl não precisava que Paul lhe dissesse mais nada, porque o arqueiro respirou profundamente, quase inconscientemente, assoprando a fumaça que percorria a curta distância entre eles como uma flecha, batendo diretamente na boca do escoteiro. Daryl sentiu o suave toque dos lábios de Paul contra ele enquanto inalava a fumaça. Era um contato breve e insignificante, mas seu coração começou a bater rápido, atirando seu sangue como uma corrente elétrica diretamente para a parte mais sensível de seu corpo.

Daryl se moveu desconfortavelmente quando sentiu a pressão em suas calças, mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos do escoteiro, que ainda estava ali, o rosto ainda muito perto do dele. Até que ele finalmente se afastou e se sentou novamente ao lado dele.

O silêncio encheu o pequeno espaço ao seu redor, e ninguém disse nada durante o que parecia ser horas. O escoteiro ainda fumava o que restava do cigarro, até que ele a deu a Daryl e levantou-se do chão.

\- Eu deveria ir - ele disse então, caminhando para a escada em espiral.

\- Bem... Olha quem está fugindo no final... - Daryl disse um pouco alto, com sua voz rouca.

Paul voltou-se para encará-lo.

\- Não estou fugindo - disse ele, e sua voz soava cansada - Isso foi uma bobagem, eu não devia ter feito isso... Não quero confundi-lo mais do que você provavelmente já está, e estes últimos dias têm sido um turbilhão para mim- talvez você esteja certo e eu precise dormir um pouco.

Paul ficou ali um momento, provavelmente esperando alguma resposta de Daryl, mas não havia palavras em sua garganta, sua mente ficou completamente em branco- ou talvez fosse o fato de que todo seu sangue estava concentrado em uma única parte de seu corpo. O que quer que fosse, ele pensou ter ouvido um boa noite do escoteiro que se virou e desceu as escadas deixando-o sozinho.

 

***

 

Os gemidos saltaram como fios de seda contra as paredes da sala. Suas respirações quentes se encontraram no ar enquanto seus lábios roçavam um contra o outro, roubando beijos leves com cada movimento de seus corpos. Suas peles brilhavam de suor sob o luar prateado vindo pela janela. Paul acariciou suas costas com as pontas dos dedos, seguindo a linha de sua espinha. Ben respondeu ao toque jogando a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados e as mãos apoiadas no peito de Paul, enquanto ele se movia sobre ele com um ritmo cada vez mais intenso e impaciente.

\- _Deus_ , Paul...

Ele podia sentir o corpo de Ben tremer- ele estava perto também, sua respiração esfarrapada com o passar dos segundos. Paul agarrou os quadris de Ben e empurrou-o contra o colchão, deixando cair seu peso sobre ele e assumindo o controle da situação, movendo-se para dentro e para fora com um desejo voraz, enquanto capturava a boca de Ben, suas línguas dançando ferozmente, afogando os gemidos que saíam de suas gargantas.

Paul afastou-se de Ben, descansando os cotovelos nos lençóis em ambos os lados de seu amigo e amante, bombeando contra seu corpo enquanto Ben enrolava suas pernas ao redor de seus quadris unindo seus movimentos. E ele olhou aqueles olhos azuis que olhavam para ele com luxúria, mas aqueles olhos azuis não eram os de Ben, aqueles olhos azuis eram de Daryl, quase escondidos sob seu cabelo molhado preso a seu rosto como uma segunda pele. Paul piscou confuso, e seu coração bateu com mais força do que ele jamais imaginou que poderia.

 

_Paul?_

_Paul..._

_Acorda_.

 

Paul abriu os olhos, pulando na cama- a luz que entrava pelas janelas o cegou por um momento, mas ele pôde ver uma silhueta ao lado de sua cama. Ele esfregou o rosto tentando ajudar suas retinas a se acostumar com a luz do dia, e piscou até que a figura embaçada tomou forma antes dele. Era a Maggie. Paul sentou-se ligeiramente agarrando os lençóis quase inconscientemente, para cobrir a cintura e esconder a ereção reveladora que pressionava dolorosamente contra suas calças.

\- E aí? - Ele perguntou.

\- Você está bem? Parecia que você estava tendo um sonho bastante... Intenso.

Paul corou como uma criança que tinha sido pego fazendo algo ruim.

\- Sim, eu um- Eu não sei, eu não dormi muito bem nestas últimas semanas... - ele disse, limpando a garganta enquanto se sentava.

Maggie sentou-se na cama ao lado dele.

\- Lamento ter entrado em seu quarto e acordá-lo assim, mas acho que Gregory vai ser um problema. Eu sei que ontem você foi capaz de apaziguar sua raiva, mas Brianna ouviu que ele queria que Daryl, Tara e Rosita saíssem da casa. Eu sei que é injusto pedir isso, você já nos defendeu o suficiente, mas sei que, apesar de suas discrepâncias, ele ouve você.

Paul suspirou audivelmente.

\- Não se preocupe, Maggie, vou falar com ele.

Maggie sorriu, mas ela permaneceu lá olhando em seus olhos, como se ela estivesse tentando examinar algo dentro de sua mente.

\- Tem certeza de que está bem? - Ela perguntou novamente.

\- Acho que estou apenas cansado...

\- Eu não estou surpresa... - Maggie deu um tapinha na mão dele com ternura - Você precisa dar um tempo, Paul.

\- Talvez... Infelizmente, não há tempo para isso.

\- Eu sei... De qualquer maneira, se você precisar, você sabe que pode falar comigo.

Paul sorriu.

\- Obrigado.

Maggie levantou-se, pronta para sair da sala, mas se virou para olhar para ele antes de chegar à porta.

\- Está tudo bem com Daryl?

Paul sentiu como se o ar tivesse parodo de repente, formando uma bola em sua garganta.

\- Sim, por quê?

\- Daryl pode ser complicado às vezes, e eu sei que vocês dois tiveram algumas discordâncias... Eu não sei, eu pensei ter ouvido você dizer o nome dele... Em seu sono.

Paul sentiu um calor tão intenso se elevar em seu rosto que ele provavelmente teria lançado fogo para fora de seus ouvidos, se fosse possível. Ele olhou para longe, tentando esconder o embaraço que estava sentindo, mas sabia que era inútil e tarde demais. Então ele sentiu um peso na beira da cama, onde Maggie se sentava novamente.

\- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, Maggie - ele confessou honestamente.

\- Eu notei uma mudança nele, não consigo dizer o que é, mas eu vejo uma luz diferente em seus olhos desde que ele passa tanto tempo com você. Honestamente, eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois e eu não quero me aventurar... - ela disse, dobrando ligeiramente o canto de seus lábios - Mas o que quer que seja... Estou feliz por vocês, e como eu disse, você pode falar comigo.

Paul simplesmente balançou a cabeça, incapaz de expressar todos os sentimentos correndo por sua cabeça dele naquele momento. Maggie lhe deu um sorriso simpático, então ela se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Depois de tomar um banho frio, Paul foi em busca de Nicholas, O Fumante. Não que ele fosse o único na colônia que, mesmo depois que o mundo terminou, não pudesse desistir do hábito, mas ele era um daqueles que podiam deixar de lado uma refeição em troca de um cigarro. Paul trouxe-lhe todas as caixas que encontrou quando estava em uma corrida, então ele não achou que ele teria problemas em persuadi-lo a dar-lhe um pacote.

\- Como posso pagá-lo? - perguntou o escoteiro.

\- Vamos lá, Jesus! Você poderia dizer que todos esses cigarros são tanto seus quanto meus, mas se você puder me trazer mais da próxima vez que sair, eu apreciaria - ele respondeu enquadrando seus dentes amarelos em um grande sorriso.

Paul encontrou Daryl na varanda da casa Barrington e assim que ele colocou os olhos nele seu coração começou a bater tão rápido que ele sentiu náuseas. Ele respirou fundo, tentando recuperar a compostura e, quando o escoteiro se aproximou, mostrou-lhe o maço de cigarros. Daryl olhou para ele com o cenho franzido.

\- Eu te devo - disse Paul.

\- Você só me deve dois cigarros.

\- Tome como um investimento, então.

Daryl hesitou, mas então pegou o pacote, abriu-o, puxou um cigarro e colocou-o em seus lábios.

\- Sabe, eu estava pensando seriamente em parar - disse ele, acendendo-o - Espero que você se sinta culpado.

\- Vou me flagelar por isso.

Daryl soltou a fumaça, distraído, olhando ao redor e evitando os olhos de Paul de propósito.

\- Você devia ir se preparar, nós estamos indo para o campo de tiro.

\- Não vou com vocês hoje.

Daryl olhou para ele, franzindo o cenho.

\- Por quê?

\- Tenho que falar com Gregory.

\- De novo? - perguntou o arqueiro irritado.

\- Sim... De novo. - ele disse sem mencionar o que Maggie lhe havia dito - E há coisas para fazer aqui- mas vou lhe dizer onde está localizado.

\- Vocês vão praticar com armas hoje?

Os dois se voltaram quando ouviram a voz de Owen.

\- Sim...

\- Ah, merda...

\- O que houve? - perguntou Paul.

\- Eu não posso ir para o treinamento de hoje - disse Owen, tristemente - Minha mãe não está se sentindo bem, tenho que ficar para cuidar dela.

\- O que há de errado? Você contou para Harlan?

\- Sim, sim, parece que é apenas um vírus de estômago. Mas há algumas coisas que ela quer fazer e ela não consegue sair da cama.

\- Não se preocupe, cuide da sua mãe - Daryl disse - Se voltarmos cedo, vou dar-lhe algumas aulas particulares.

\- Sério? Obrigado mesmo! - disse Owen, sorrindo.

\- Isso foi muito legal da sua parte - disse Paul gentilmente no momento em que Owen se afastou.

\- Ele é um bom garoto - respondeu Daryl, dando de ombros.

E você é uma ótima pessoa, mesmo que não queira enxergar. Paul estava prestes a dizer, mas Rosita e Tara apareceram na varanda.

\- Vamos?

Daryl olhou para o escoteiro.

\- Vou trazer um mapa com a localização...

Depois que os grupos deixaram a colônia, Paul foi ao escritório de Gregory. O homem ainda demonstrava um profundo descontentamento pelo que acontecera no dia anterior, embora tivesse aceitado as explicações de Paul sobre o treinamento que estavam realizando e como era importante para a colônia ter mais pessoas preparadas e prontas para protegê-la, se necessário. Mas Maggie tinha razão, Gregory queria que Daryl, Tara e Rosita saíssem da casa Barrington.

\- Isso não é um hotel - ele disse - Eles não são membros desta comunidade. Se eles querem ficar, terão que trabalhar para nós- a segurança dessas paredes tem um custo.

Paul suspirou, cansado, e ele lembrou a Gregory que o que eles estavam fazendo, já poderia ser considerado um trabalho em favor da comunidade. O homem de cabelos grisalhos estava relutante em aceitar isso como pagamento, mas Paul finalmente conseguiu convencê-lo, mesmo que insistisse que queria vê-los sair da mansão.

\- Faça-os limpar um dos trailers vazios, eles devem ficar bem nele.

O escoteiro não tinha outra escolha a não ser concordar, e ele assegurou-lhe que ele iria comunicar isso para eles assim que eles estivessem de volta.

\- Eu irei para o trailer com eles - Maggie disse enquanto Paul dizia o que ele tinha falado com Gregory.

\- Maggie... Você vai ficar melhor na casa.

\- Eu não vou deixá-los sozinhos.

\- Você não está os deixando sozinhos, e eu tenho certeza que eles preferem que você fique em seu quarto. O trailer já é muito pequeno para três pessoas...

Maggie aceitou as palavras de Paul relutantemente, e depois se virou para voltar para os jardins de vegetais. Enquanto isso, o escoteiro ajudou a limpar o trailer que, até alguns dias atrás, tinha pertencido a Henry. Ele tinha vivido lá com sua esposa e filho. Sua esposa, Angela, sofreu uma doença grave e morreu apenas um ano após sua chegada em Hilltop. Henry e seu filho, Tom, sentiram sua perda tremendamente, embora parecesse que era Tom quem estava tendo certa dificuldade em superar isto. Um dia, ele saiu com um grupo para buscar suprimentos, e em um momento ele se separou deles, e desde então ninguém mais ouviu falar dele. Havia aqueles que se atreveram a dizer que ele tinha saído para cometer suicídio, mas geralmente optaram por não dizer nada sobre o incidente em deferência a Henry. Seu trailer teria servido para acomodar outra família, mas ninguém ousou pedir-lhe para deixá-lo.

À tarde e depois de preparar o trailer, Paul foi até onde Owen morava com a mãe para verificar como estava. Amelia estava sentada em uma pequena mesa na cozinha.

\- Como você está se sentindo?

\- Estou melhor. Owen está me ajudando muito, apesar de estar chateado por não poder sair hoje com o resto do grupo - Amelia tomou um gole da bebida quente que ela tinha em suas mãos, então fixou seus olhos em Paul - Eu sei o que você está fazendo... Owen me disse.

Paul abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas pensou melhor quando viu Amelia balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Eu não posso aprovar, você entende isso, certo?

\- Não é uma decisão fácil, eu sei.

\- Owen é um garoto tremendamente generoso e faria qualquer coisa para ajudar qualquer um que precisasse, e é óbvio que essa comunidade precisa de ajuda, e você não pode fazer tudo sozinho, Jesus - Amelia fez uma pausa - É claro que não é uma decisão fácil, mas, infelizmente, não consigo detê-lo, ele tem idade suficiente para tomar suas próprias decisões e, embora poucos ousem dizer em voz alta, todos nós queremos ver esses selvagens desaparecerem. Seria muito egoísta da minha parte manter meu filho aqui enquanto outros fazem o trabalho sujo, certo? Eu vi a mãe de Rory secretamente de luto de vergonha, e não é justo.

Paul assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Não deixe que Gregory lhe diga o contrário, Jesus, o povo de Alexandria está nos ajudando muito, eles controlaram a situação ontem, e eu vi Maggie sugerir coisas que seriam muito benéficas para Hilltop... Esta comunidade precisa de uma mudança, eu sei que você sabe, e muitos de nós estão do seu lado - Amelia colocou sua palma sobre a de Paul - Achei que você precisava saber.

Paul olhou para a mulher por alguns segundos.

\- E eu vim aqui para perguntar se você precisava de algo... - Amelia sorriu - Eu aprecio suas palavras- estou convencido de que as coisas têm que mudar, então estou feliz por saber que mais pessoas pensam da mesma maneira.

Em seguida, houve uma batida suave na porta, e Alex entrou no trailer quando Amelia lhe deu permissão para fazê-lo. O enfermeiro mal podia reprimir um rosto surpreso quando viu o escoteiro lá, mas sua atenção rapidamente se voltou para a mulher.

\- Eu trouxe soro, mas vejo que você está melhor.

\- Eu estava tomando algo quente agora.

\- Isso é bom, você precisa beber muito.

Paul pediu desculpas e deu-lhes alguma privacidade enquanto Alex examinava a mãe de Owen, mas quando ele deixou o trailer ele viu Ken correndo em direção a ele, tão alarmado, que não o deixou tempo para perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

\- Saviors! - Ken gritou.

\- O que?

\- Saviors! Eles estão vindo por aqui!

O coração de Paul parou por um momento.

\- Porra... - ele ouviu a voz de Alex atrás dele.

\- Corre - disse ele ao enfermeiro - Vá para a casa e diga a Gregory para não sair.

Alex não pensou duas vezes e correu em direção à casa Barrington. Ao seu redor, Paul podia ver seu povo abandonando suas tarefas, e se aglomerando no meio da colônia, olhando para as portas com medo e preocupação em seus olhos.

\- Ok... Escutem! - Ele disse em voz alta - Voltem para seus trailers ou para a casa, mas fiquem longe dos portões, agora!

A multidão começou a se mover rapidamente, o ar estava cheio de tensão, e enquanto alguns deles tentavam se esconder atrás das fracas paredes de aço de suas casas, outros corriam para a mansão.

Entre todo o caos de corpos correndo em todas as direções, Paul podia ver a figura de Maggie esquivando-se da multidão, e caminhando em direção a ele.

\- Maggie, volte para a casa!

\- De jeito nenhum, eu não vou deixar você encará-los sozinhos.

Paul queria protestar, mas sabia que era inútil e eles não tinham tempo a perder, então ele se aproximou dos portões acompanhados por Maggie, Ken e Eduardo, que estava de plantão naquele dia. Quando eles chegaram a eles, já podiam ouvir o rugido do motor do carro do outro lado e imediatamente depois eles ouviram um forte bater contra as grades de metal.

\- Abra! Agora! - Alguém gritou.

Paul gesticulou para os guardas no ponto de observação, e as portas começaram a se mover com uma fenda aguda, revelando gradualmente as figuras esperando do outro lado das paredes.

Paul imediatamente reconheceu o 4x4, havia pelo menos seis homens armados, em frente ao veículo. As luzes do carro estavam acesas, então eram apenas silhuetas debaixo dos faróis e a luz escura e alaranjada do pôr do sol. Mas Paul sabia que era ele, ele sabia que o homem na cabeça do grupo era aquele filho da puta do Abutre, e ele foi o primeiro a se mover assim que as portas rangeram. Ele caminhou com passos firmes até que pudessem vê-lo claramente, um enorme sorriso plantado em seu rosto e os olhos de carniça de pássaro cravados em Paul.

\- Estou tão feliz em ver que você está de volta.


	19. Chapter 19

O retorno a Hilltop - depois de um dia no campo de tiro - estava calmo e Daryl sentiu que, pela primeira vez, as coisas começavam a funcionar. Para sua sessão de treinamento, eles tinham tomado apenas aqueles que tinham demonstrado verdadeiras qualidades e habilidades, e serem capazes de trabalhar sem as interrupções dos retardatários tinha ajudado, significativamente, o progresso dos outros.

Muitos deles não tinham experiência com armas, mas tinham se adaptado rapidamente ao ter as pistolas e rifles em suas mãos, e tinha melhorado suas técnicas consideravelmente durante o dia. Eles haviam conseguido matar, rápido e coordenado, os walkers que tinham sido atraídos pelo barulho das balas.

Daryl estava ansioso para chegar à colônia e informar Paul sobre o grande progresso dos meninos, mas o entusiasmo desapareceu rapidamente quando as paredes de Hilltop ficaram maior quando eles se aproximaram delas, e percebeu com perplexidade, que seus portões altos não abriram para dar-lhes as boas-vindas como sempre faziam.

\- Isso é estranho... - Kal disse ao seu lado - Eles já tinham que ter nos visto.

Poucos minutos depois, o arqueiro parou o carro em frente aos portões de metal, seguido por Rosita e Tara. Daryl e Kal saíram do veículo e observaram confusos que o ponto de vigia estava vazio.

\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Tara, aproximando-se deles.

O resto dos rapazes também desceram de seus veículos e nenhum deles parecia entender o que estava acontecendo. Nada de estranho poderia ser ouvido que indicasse que algo estaria errado, mas eles sabiam que, dadas as circunstâncias, eles não deviam ter excesso de confiança.

Daryl virou-se, pronto para dar-lhes algumas indicações, quando ouviu um barulho e viu Eduardo aparecer sobre suas cabeças.

\- Eles estão de volta, abra os portões! - Ele disse sem dar-lhes um segundo para fazer qualquer pergunta.

Os portões de metal começaram a se mover logo depois, e os grupos voltaram para seus carros com a confusão ainda refletida em seus rostos.

\- Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido, tenho certeza - disse Kal, sentando-se no carro.

Daryl cerrou a mandíbula, mas não disse nada e no momento em que as portas deixaram espaço suficiente, o arqueiro pisou no acelerador e entrou na comunidade seguido pelos outros.

Perto da casa Barrington, ele viu Maggie esperando por eles, e a mulher veio encontrá-los antes mesmo de eles desligarem seus carros. A sobriedade e a palidez de seu rosto indicavam que, de fato, eles não deveriam esperar boas notícias.

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou o arqueiro quando Maggie estava perto o suficiente.

Tara, Rosita e o resto se juntaram a eles, esperando para ouvir o que Maggie tinha a dizer e ela não perdeu tempo.

\- Os Saviors vieram.

Todos, sem exceção, soltaram um suspiro alto, um murmúrio que encheu o ar com um som que soava preocupação.

\- Eles fizeram alguma coisa? - Andy perguntou rapidamente.

\- Não, eles não fizeram nada - disse Maggie - Escute, nós conversamos com eles e por enquanto eles se foram- claro, isso não significa que eles não vão voltar, mas tudo está bem por agora. Voltem para suas famílias, tenho certeza que vocês estão cansados e vão querer comer alguma coisa.

Daryl não tinha dúvidas de que Maggie estava simplesmente tentando tranquilizá-los, mas ele a conhecia muito bem e podia adivinhar, apenas olhando para ela, que suas palavras eram apenas uma desculpa para o grupo ir embora para que pudessem conversar em particular sobre o que tinha acontecido, porque era óbvio que havia algo mais que ela não queria falar na frente de todos eles.

Reticentes, os garotos começaram a se afastar e Maggie não se pronunciou novamente até que só havia os quatro.

\- Tenho algo a lhe dizer - disse ela - Gregory pediu para lhe redistribuir- ele não quer que vocês fiquem na casa. Paul falou com ele, mas desta vez ele não conseguiu colocar algum bom senso dentro dele. Para evitar mais problemas, Brianna está com Enid em sua casa.

\- O que? - disse Tara com o cenho franzido.

\- _Capullo gilipollas_... - Rosita disse alto.

Daryl suspirou audivelmente.

\- O que aconteceu com os Saviors?

\- Vou lhes mostrar o trailer que prepararam para vocês - Maggie disse, como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta.

\- Maggie, o que aconteceu com os Saviors? - Ele perguntou novamente.

\- Vamos para o trailer e conversar lá... - ela disse, endurecendo seu tom.

Daryl então olhou ao redor, estava escurecendo, mas ainda era muito cedo para as pessoas terem se refugiado em suas casas, e ainda assim não havia quase ninguém perambulando em torno da colônia. Nem havia nenhum sinal de Paul, e isso era definitivamente estranho, porque ele sabia que Maggie estava lá, esperando por eles, e se algo sério tivesse acontecido, algo que ela não queria falar ali por medo de ser ouvida, ele ficou surpreso que o escoteiro não tinha estado lá com ela para informá-los.

Eles caminharam juntos para o trailer que estava longe da casa e perto do trailer do hospital.

\- Droga... Este lugar é bem pequeno - disse Rosita enquanto eles entravam.

\- Você dormiu em lugares piores do que isso - disse Daryl.

O arqueiro virou-se para olhar para Maggie com olhos ansiosos.

\- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou pela terceira vez desde que haviam chegado.

Maggie respirou fundo.

\- Paul falou com eles e, à sua maneira, ele conseguiu fazê-los desaparecer- provavelmente mais cedo do que eles esperavam.

\- Que diabos significa _à sua maneira_?

\- Parecia que ele conhecia o líder do grupo.

Daryl fechou os olhos e suspirou.

\- Um filho da puta chamado Abutre?

\- Sim... Você o conhece?

\- Encontramos esse grupo quando fomos a Alexandria.

Naquele momento, sua mente voltou àquele dia e ele recordou a arrogância com que se dirigiram a eles, e a maneira que o tolo tinha de tratado e humilhado Paul. E sua faca... Aquele maldito bastardo tinha pegado a porra da sua faca.

\- Esse tal de Abutre começou a fazer demandas, agindo com ardor, disse que eles vinham renegociar o acordo, mas Paul disse que não iria falar sobre isso com um grupo de simples mensageiros. Então o cara bateu nele, e nós queríamos intervir, mas era inútil. Então ele pediu para ver Gregory, e Paul disse que Gregory estava morto, mas eu acho que eles sentiram que não era verdade... Eles queriam entrar e verificar toda a colônia, mas Paul o deteve, e o cara estava pronto para bater nele novamente e... Eu não sei, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, um segundo aquele idiota estava em pé e no seguinte ele estava no chão com Paul em cima dele, apontando sua própria arma para ele. Paul os disse que se eles quisessem renegociar, Negan deveria ter que aparecer pessoalmente.

\- Bem desse jeito? - Tara perguntou.

\- Sim.

\- Porra... - Daryl bufou.

\- Eles vão voltar - continuou Tara.

\- Claro que sim - disse Maggie - E duvido que eles venham com apenas um grupo de seis pessoas.

\- Bem, que eles venham, então! - Rosita disse - Estamos mais bem preparados agora. Treinaremos mais intensamente nestes dias, se necessário, mas não vamos deixá-los atravessar essas paredes.

Daryl balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Eu preciso conversar com a porra daquele homenzinho idiota - então ele caminhou em direção à porta.

\- Isso não é possível - Daryl se virou para pregar os olhos em Maggie - Ele não está aqui... Ele foi atrás deles.

Por um momento Daryl entrou em êxtase, mal estava piscando enquanto observava Maggie, embora a verdade fosse que no fundo, e infelizmente, a notícia nem sequer o pegou de surpresa. A única coisa que o surpreendeu mais foi o fato de que o escoteiro continuava pensando que aquele plano era uma boa ideia. Mas era assim que ele era, um homenzinho imprudente e despreocupado, que colocava a vida de outros antes da sua própria, e que estava começando a irritar Daryl acima de qualquer outra coisa, porque sua vida era tão importante quanto o resto, embora ninguém mais parecesse se importar. Ele não iria deixá-lo sozinho, porque talvez aquele maldito hippie encantador de gatos não se importasse se ele não visse o fim de tudo aquilo, se pelo menos ele ajudasse a derrubar Negan - como ele próprio dissera -, mas Paul merecia estar lá, e Daryl precisava que ele estivesse lá.

\- Por que você o deixou ir? - perguntou o arqueiro.

\- Por que eu iria detê-lo? - Maggie disse - Isso era parte do plano- siga-os e descubra onde eles estão escondidos. Precisamos dessas informações, Daryl, e você sabe disso.

\- Nós também precisamos dele!

Por um momento houve apenas silêncio dentro do trailer, as três mulheres olharam para ele com os olhos arregalados. Olhares que diziam mais do que qualquer palavra que pudesse sair de suas bocas, mas Daryl não se importava mais. Sim, ele estava preocupado e assustado, sabendo que Paul estava lá sozinho, seguindo aqueles selvagens comandados por um lunático que conseguira assustar a Rick, uma das pessoas mais fortes que ele conhecia, a expressão mais vívida de pânico que ele já vira.

\- Foda-se isso! - Ele disse e caminhou em direção à porta.

\- Daryl, espera! - Tara exclamou agarrando-o pelo braço.

\- Não, ele precisa de ajuda!

\- Não seja estúpido, Daryl. Jesus pode cuidar de si mesmo, e este lugar precisa de todas as pessoas que puder - Rosita interveio.

Maggie se aproximou dele, calmamente, quase como Paul teria feito, e gentilmente acariciou seu braço.

\- Ei, eu entendo como você se sente... - Daryl suspirou, resmungando e desviando o olhar - Ei... Me escuta, Daryl... Mesmo que você pense o contrário, eu estou preocupada também, mas eu confio nele, eu sei que ele será capaz de fazer isso.

Daryl sacudiu a cabeça novamente.

\- Aquele idiota não dorme há semanas enquanto tem lidado com os Saviors, Alexandria, Hilltop, aquele imbecil do Gregory e todos nós.

Maggie suspirou um pouco e baixou o olhar. Era óbvio que ela também estava ciente de todo o peso e responsabilidades que o maldito tagarela esteve carregando em seus ombros.

Maggie se virou para olhar para Tara e Rosita.

\- Quanto tempo faz que ele saiu? - Tara perguntou.

\- Uma hora e meia, talvez mais.

Rosita fez um som com a boca.

\- Ele poderia estar em qualquer lugar.

\- Vou tentar seguir seu rastro - disse Daryl.

\- Não seja tolo, eu não acho que Jesus tenha posto um rastro de seixos brancos - disse Tara.

\- Eu poderia te levar.

Os quatro se viraram rapidamente quando ouviram a voz intrusa e encontraram Owen perto da porta. Nenhum deles o tinha ouvido entrar e o jovem parecia intimidado quando notou todos os olhares sobre ele.

\- Desculpe, eu chamei mas-

\- Você sabe onde ele está? - perguntou Daryl, impaciente.

\- Eu o segui - disse ele - O segui por cerca de vinte e cinco milhas a oeste, então eu perdi seu rastro... Mas eu poderia levá-lo lá. Tem certeza que você poderia seguir sua trilha de lá? Você é bom nisso, certo?

Daryl olhou para as três mulheres como se estivesse esperando sua aprovação, embora no fundo ele já soubesse o que ia fazer.

\- Não - Maggie disse de repente - Se você está disposto a ir, ok, eu sei que não podemos prendê-lo aqui, mas você não vai levar Owen com você.

\- Tem certeza de que pode me mostrar o caminho? - perguntou o arqueiro ao rapaz.

\- Daryl, não - insistiu Maggie.

\- Você pode me levar? - Ele perguntou novamente ignorando Maggie.

\- Sim.

\- Daryl, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia... - Tara interveio.

\- Ele vai me levar para o lugar que ele perdeu seu rastro - ele disse andando em direção à porta - Então ele vai voltar para Hilltop.

 

***

 

Ele sabia que estava fazendo aquilo de novo, sabia que estava agindo impulsivamente, sabia que deixar Hilltop naquele momento era extremamente perigoso, ele sabia que levar Owen com ele era uma loucura absoluta, e sabia que Maggie, Tara e Rosita teriam tentado convencê-lo que, na verdade, aquela era uma ideia absurda. Mas elas estavam mais do que conscientes de que argumentar era uma perda de tempo, e o tempo era o que eles mais precisavam.

E ele sabia, claro que sabia, que era uma estupidez soberana deixar Hilltop à noite, quase tão estúpido quanto o plano daquele maldito hippie encantador de gatos para entrar no mundo hostil dos Saviors sozinho. Não era que ele o subestimasse, ele compreendia perfeitamente o que aquele homem louco podia fazer, mas também tinha visto o cansaço em seus olhos, ele estava fisicamente e mentalmente exausto porque, naturalmente, todos tinham como certo de que Jesus era capaz de resolver todos os seus problemas, e ninguém parecia se movimentar e fazer um esforço para ver que aquele homem, a qual o nome real era na verdade Paul Monroe, era de carne e osso e também sofria e sentia como todos eles.

-Por que você o seguiu? - Daryl perguntou a Owen que se sentava ao lado dele no carro.

Owen não respondeu de início, Daryl até mesmo pensou que o garoto tivesse abaixado a cabeça com vergonha.

\- Eu não sei - ele respondeu depois de um tempo - Eu acho que estou cansado de me esconder, é o que todo mundo faz enquanto eles se aproximam de Hilltop de novo e de novo. E vocês todos estavam fora, e eu pensei que talvez eu pudesse ajudá-lo, mas eu sabia que ele não ia me deixar ir com ele, então eu apenas o segui. Mas eu acho que eu deveria ter praticado mais com os esquilos...

Algo semelhante a um sorriso se formou nos cantos dos lábios de Daryl.

\- Você se saiu bem, Owen. Paul... Aquele louco maldito é osso duro de roer.

\- Você acha que vai encontrá-lo?

O arqueiro não respondeu à pergunta porque no final do dia não havia resposta segura, mas ele tinha certeza de que pelo menos tentaria, por isso eles estavam lá, naquele momento, quando o manto negro da noite tinha fechado ao redor eles.

\- Aposto que ele não lhe disse que Gregory não o queria em Hilltop quando ele apareceu lá - disse Owen depois de um momento de silêncio - Ele pensou que ele poderia ser perigoso, e ele só o deixou ficar por causa da Abbie. Expulsar os dois teria sido um escândalo, e separá-lo da garota teria sido impossível - Owen riu para si mesmo - Eu me pergunto o que teria sido daquele covarde arrogante se não fosse por todas as vezes que Jesus salvou seu traseiro desde então.

Daryl ouviu atentamente, mas não disse nada, e eles continuaram seu caminho mais algumas milhas até que Owen apontou para um ponto na estrada.

\- Ali! É eli. Há um caminho que vai para o bosque, tenho certeza que ele teve que esconder o carro, mas não consegui encontrá-lo.

Daryl olhou para o caminho que estava quase escondido entre as árvores e continuaram alguns metros a mais, até que ele parou o LaCrosse na beira e saiu seguido por Owen.

\- Ok, pegue o carro e volte para Hilltop, vou continuar a pé.

\- E se algo acontecer e você precisar escapar? Eu deveria ficar aqui e esperar.

\- De jeito nenhum. Você vai voltar para casa.

\- Eu vou esconder o carro e esperar, confie em mim, eu posso fazer isso, eu estou pronto.

\- Owen, não vou discutir com você, não aqui. Pegue o maldito carro e vá embora se você não quiser ser amarrado no topo de uma árvore.

\- O que foi todo esse treinamento então? Você vai me mandar para casa quando enfrentarmos Negan, também?

Daryl expirou, exasperado- não podia esperar mais tempo.

\- Uma hora - disse ele, apontando o relógio digital do carro - Esconde o carro e se em uma hora eu não voltar, vá embora, você entende? Você tem armas?

Owen assentiu e mostrou-lhe a faca que levava consigo.

\- Não é o bastante.

O arqueiro aproximou-se do porta-malas do carro e tirou um dos rifles e pistolas que eles não tiveram tempo de esconder depois do dia no campo de tiro. Então ele se afastou de Owen e entrou na floresta, e imediatamente sentiu-se cercado por um absoluto silêncio ensurdecedor. Ele só podia ouvir seus próprios passos triturando a vegetação rasteira. O arqueiro fechou os olhos por um segundo e respirou fundo tentando ignorar sua própria presença e colocando cada um de seus sentidos em seu ambiente.

Ele moveu-se cautelosamente e silenciosamente quando seus olhos começaram a se ajustar à escuridão da noite, como um animal noturno. Ele tirou a faca e com a outra mão sentiu, como se precisasse saber que estava lá, a arma descansando em seu cinto.

Ele caminhou por alguns metros, olhando para todos aqueles pequenos galhos e folhas esmagadas que deveriam se destacar sutilmente sobre o resto do mato ao seu redor. Mas ele não via nada, não só porque a luz da lua mal conseguia atravessar as frondosas copas das árvores, mas porque, por alguma razão, ele estava convencido de que Paul não estava lá.

Ele parou por um segundo tentando entrar na cabeça maldito tagarela, tentando pensar como ele teria feito. Se ele realmente tivesse chegado lá, ele teria escolhido um caminho fácil para memorizar caso ele tivesse que fugir rapidamente. Daryl examinou cuidadosamente tudo ao seu redor e então viu ali mesmo, a poucos metros de onde estava. Parcialmente escondido entre a folhagem, havia uma árvore cujo tronco estava dobrado e torcido em uma dança impossível. O arqueiro aproximou-se com passos leves e examinou a fronda mais próxima - havia folhas esmagadas fazendo o seu caminho na frente dele. Seu coração começou a bater e ele sentiu a adrenalina borbulhando em suas veias. Daryl levantou-se novamente e caminhou com determinação estudando tudo o que podia ver.

Ele estava caminhando para as profundezas daquela floresta por pelo menos vinte minutos, deixando para trás tantas pistas que acreditava que Paul poderia ter seguido, até chegar a uma pequena clareira e encontrar uma cabana velha. Ele caminhou com cuidado ao redor, embora estivesse convencido de que estava vazia - o abandono e, provavelmente o tempo, fizeram com que aquela parte do telhado tivesse caído. Mas ele sentia que Paul estava lá porque, apesar de sua aparência, a cabana era um lugar viável para se esconder se as coisas dessem errado.

Daryl saiu da cabine e continuou andando entre os gigantes de madeira que se erguiam ao seu redor até ouvir alguma coisa. Ele parou - colocando toda a sua atenção naquele barulho; era como se algo estivesse se arrastando com dificuldade no chão. Ele afiou a orelha o máximo que pôde e logo ouviu os gritos da morte no ar, e alguns segundos depois ele viu um walker vagando entre as árvores. Se Paul estivesse lá, ele tinha que ter visto, e ainda assim ele não o matou. O arqueiro franziu a testa, intrigado, tentando pensar nas mesmas possibilidades que atravessariam a cabeça do escoteiro. Talvez ele tivesse seguido um caminho diferente, ou talvez não tivesse acabado com a criatura porque não queria deixar rastros. Nesse caso, era muito provável que o walker também estivesse seguindo seu rastro.

Naquele momento ele podia ouvir algo mais sob os gemidos do walker, era como um eco de uma atividade distante. Daryl se moveu tentando não atrair a atenção da criatura moribunda e seguiu o som fraco.

Depois de algumas centenas de metros, ele pôde ver um feixe de luz se filtrando pelas árvores. Ele tentou chegar perto, mas de repente a floresta abaixo desceu em uma colina íngreme. Mas ele podia vê-lo, talvez a um par de milhas de distância de lá, como se tivesse nascido no meio do nada, havia um edifício de cinco andares, coroado no topo por três grandes chaminés. Parecia uma fábrica e havia luzes, não tantas como ele havia pensado no início, mas o suficiente para indicar que havia uma grande comunidade de pessoas vivendo, e Daryl sabia que tinha que ser eles, tinha que ser os Saviors.

Ele moveu-se um pouco mais, seguindo o cume erguido pela borda da colina, tentando encontrar um ponto de onde pudesse olhar melhor, mas ele parou de repente - sua respiração presa em sua garganta como as garras de um animal, e ele sentiu um frio que fez o cabelo se levantar na parte de trás de seu pescoço. Ele estava sendo observado, ele podia sentir os olhos fixos como estacas em suas costas.

Com um movimento lento ele trocou a faca em sua mão esquerda e com a outra ele agarrou a ponta da arma - ele tinha que ser rápido, muito rápido. Ele respirou fundo e tentou virar rapidamente a sua arma ao mesmo tempo, mas foi atingido na mão e a arma caiu no chão a poucos metros de onde estava. Daryl se afastou agilmente, agarrando a faca com a mão direita novamente, mas seu atacante foi mais rápido, e agarrou-a antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sobre isso. Então ele sentiu os braços girando ao redor de seus ombros, forçando-o a se virar. Daryl bateu as costas contra o corpo de seu oponente, tentou acertá-lo no estômago para sacudi-lo, mas depois sentiu a faca em seu pescoço.

\- Você tem sorte de eu geralmente perguntar antes de agir.

Daryl nem sequer teve um segundo para sentir alívio ao reconhecer aquela voz - abafada pelo pano que ele estava cobrindo a boca - porque ele recebeu um forte empurrão. O arqueiro se inclinou para frente, quase caindo no chão, mas ele se recompôs rapidamente agachou-se pegando a arma de novo. Então ele se virou para encarar seu atacante com a arma apontada para ele.

E lá estava Paul que apareceu do nada, como uma entidade escura, apesar de não estar usando nem o casaco nem a touca. Ele tinha o cabelo puxado para trás e, como ele imaginara, uma bandana preta cobria parte de seu rosto. Ele estava segurando a faca, mas manteve os braços em ambos os lados do corpo - sua expressão era ainda mais sombria do que as sombras sobre suas feições.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - disse ele, com um tom tão sério que parecia ter nascido de suas profundidades internas, enquanto ele removia o pano preto de seu rosto.

\- Que diabos você pensa que eu estou fazendo aqui? - disse Daryl abaixando sua arma.

\- Isso não responde à minha pergunta.

\- E este não é o lugar para discutir sobre qualquer merda- eu vim para ajudá-lo.

\- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, droga! Daryl, você deveria estar em Hilltop.

Paul aproximou-se dele em alguns passos, devolvendo-lhe a faca com um gesto de raiva, e depois passou por ele.

\- Claro que você precisa de ajuda, seu idiota louco e arrogante, você não pode entrar lá sozinho.

O escoteiro se voltou para dizer alguma coisa, mas naquele momento ouviu um barulho. Ambos tiraram as armas, um ao lado do outro, ouvindo atentamente. O som estava lá, não muito longe de onde estavam. Alguém estava chegando, não havia dúvida. Paul avançou, pronto para atacar o intruso, mas então Owen apareceu entre as árvores com as mãos para cima.

\- Sou eu, sou eu - disse ele rapidamente.

Os olhos de Paul se arregalaram.

\- Que merda você está fazendo aqui? Eu disse para você ir embora - disse Daryl.

Paul virou-se para encarar o arqueiro mal acreditando no que estava vendo.

\- Você o trouxe aqui?

\- Bem, tecnicamente, eu o trouxe aqui - disse Owen, franzindo os lábios instantaneamente, percebendo que era melhor manter a boca fechada.

Paul esfregou o rosto exasperado.

\- Você ainda se pergunta por que eu nunca peço ajuda?

\- Você não pode entrar lá sozinho, merda! - repetiu Daryl.

\- Leve Owen de volta para casa.

\- Ele pode voltar sozinho, eu vou ficar.

\- Não, você vai com ele.

\- Rapazes...

\- Daryl, não-

\- Rapazes!

\- O que? - Ambos responderam em uníssono.

Owen engoliu em seco.

\- Vi um carro na estrada, não muito longe de onde eu estava- não sei se eles viram algo, mas dois caras desceram e entraram na floresta. Eles foram mais para o norte do que onde estamos agora. Mas eu pensei que vocês deveriam saber.

Daryl estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, quando o walker que ele deixara para trás apareceu atrás de Owen, surpreendendo os três em sua briga estúpida. Paul se moveu rapidamente, empurrando Owen para longe da criatura e enfiando sua faca afiada contra sua têmpora. Quando o walker caiu no chão, o escoteiro o observou por alguns segundos e depois se virou para encará-los com um suspiro.

\- Eu tinha tudo sob controle - ele disse cansado - Por que você tinha que vir?

Daryl podia sentir os olhos de Owen nele, mas ele não desviou os olhos do escoteiro, que parecia que estava prestes a desistir, deixar tudo e voltar para casa.

\- Não vou te deixar sozinho - disse o arqueiro.

Mesmo na escuridão ele podia ver algo na expressão do rosto de Paul que ele nunca tinha visto antes, embora ele não tivesse tempo para pensar sobre isso porque Paul rapidamente se voltou para Owen.

\- Você tem que ir embora agora - ele disse aproximando-se dele - Se você acha que não pode chegar ao carro, há uma cabana-

\- Eu vi.

\- Ótimo. Eu bloqueei o acesso ao porão do lado de dentro, mas lá fora há uma pequena janela no nível do chão, está escondida atrás da vegetação rasteira em volta da casa, use-a para esgueirar-se dentro. Mas escute, sua prioridade é chegar até o carro, ok?

Owen assentiu e imediatamente saiu correndo.

\- Você - ele disse apontando para Daryl - Vamos.

Eles desceram o morro tentando esconder-se dos Saviors o melhor que puderam, porque mesmo lá embaixo, podiam ver vários guardas fixados em diferentes pontos da parede em torno de seu assentamento.

Depois de alguns metros eles pararam sob a sombra preta de uma árvore.

\- É impossível entrar lá - sussurrou o arqueiro.

\- Essas fábricas costumavam ter tubos de descarga, eu acho que há um fluxo no outro lado, deve haver um próximo. Você, enquanto isso, verifique os arredores, provavelmente há mais de uma entrada. Também conte o número de guardas e procure... - ele fez uma pausa para olhar para o arqueiro - Bem, você sabe, qualquer coisa que possa ser útil para nós. Vejo você em duas horas...

\- Duas horas?

\- Quanto tempo você acha que eu posso ficar lá sem ser visto? Eu vou tentar ser o mais rápido que eu puder... Nós nos veremos em duas horas, no mesmo ponto onde deixamos Owen... Se eu sou não estiver de volta até lá... Vá.

Daryl fez um som em sua garganta.

\- Daryl...

\- Se eles te pegarem...

\- Se eles me pegarem, ou eles vão me matar ou me levarão até Negan... E então ele provavelmente vai me matar, entăo... Esqueça, está bem? Volte para Hilltop. Eu deixei o carro a algumas milhas longe do caminho que você pegou... Eu tenho certeza que você será capaz de encontrá-lo.

O escoteiro falou mais calmamente do que poderia ser esperado dado a situação, mas o arqueiro podia ouvir preocupação em suas palavras, e aquelas pausas que indicavam que ele estava mais nervoso do que ele queria mostrar. Talvez, e finalmente, ele estivesse percebendo que aquilo não era uma boa ideia, ou talvez fosse apenas que sua presença tivesse interrompido todos os seus planos. De qualquer maneira, Daryl sentiu uma dor aguda em seu peito, uma pressão que fez seu estômago virar, porque ele percebeu que eles estavam prestes a se separar e nenhum deles ignorava a enorme possibilidade de que aquela poderia ser a última vez que eles se viriam.

O coração do arqueiro batia tão forte que ele tinha certeza de que era audível a centenas de quilômetros de distância. Ele observou o escoteiro, que naquele momento estava ajustando as facas no cinto, mesmo que parecesse mais uma distração para ele do que uma necessidade real, e de repente sentiu o impulso, como nunca antes sentira, de pegá-lo ali mesmo e beijá-lo.

\- Porra... - ele disse soltando um suspiro ansioso.

\- Qual o problema?

Daryl esfregou o rosto com veemência, ele nunca sentira tantas dúvidas e emoções no que se lembrava de sua vida miserável. Nem mesmo os açoites que haviam marcado sua pele para sempre tinham conseguido causar-lhe tamanha ansiedade.

Ele queria dar a volta e tentar convencer aquele tagarela louco de que a coisa mais sensata que eles podiam fazer era voltar - eles deveriam voltar para Hilltop, mas ele estava ciente de que isso era uma jogada covarde e egoísta. Eles, afinal de contas, eram apenas dois homens, mas a vida de centenas de pessoas que viveram injustamente sob o jugo daquele tirano, dependia do que eles fariam naquela noite. Eles tinham que derrotá-lo, não havia outra solução, e ambos tinham parte dessa responsabilidade em suas mãos.

O arqueiro saltou surpreso com seu próprio silêncio quando notou as mãos enluvadas de Paul sobre seu rosto. Ele não o sentira se mexer ou se aproximar, mas ele estava lá, a poucos centímetros dele, encarando seus olhos.

\- Ei... - ele disse em um sussurro - Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu confio em você... Então tente fazer o esforço e confie em mim um pouco. Talvez eles nos superem em número, mas vamos provar que somos mais espertos, certo?

\- Certo...

Daryl sentiu Paul acariciando suas bochechas com os polegares e apesar da relativa obscuridade, ele podia ver um leve sorriso se formando no canto de seus lábios, embora o escoteiro não tivesse dito ou feito nada, nem mesmo se mexeu, apenas ficou ali por um tempo olhando para dentro dos olhos dele. E havia um estranho novo brilho neles, mas o arqueiro também podia sentir as perguntas e dúvidas que corriam como galgos por sua cabeça, como se ele estivesse se perguntando o que fazer a seguir.

Então Daryl sentiu uma leve brisa chicoteando seu rosto quando Paul se afastou virando as costas para ele. Ele viu o escoteiro levar uma mão em seu rosto, e ele pensou o ter escutado suspirar com resignação. Então ele se virou para encará-lo novamente.

\- Vejo você daqui a duas horas - disse Daryl.

No entanto, o que o arqueiro esperava ser uma despedida esperançosa soou mais como um aviso. E, ainda assim, aquele maldito hippie encantador de gatos sorriu.

\- Tenha alguma fé, cara - disse ele, estendendo os braços - Afinal, eu sou _Jesus_ , certo?

E aquelas palavras ridículas foram as últimas que ele disse antes de se virar e se perder no escuro.


	20. Chapter 20

Daryl sentiu que estava prestes a cuspir seu coração quando ele finalmente chegou ao lugar onde eles tinham concordado em se encontrar novamente. O arqueiro parou, com as mãos nos joelhos, enquanto tentava pegar o ar que tinha deixado para trás no caminho de volta.

Ele havia inspecionado toda a área ao redor da fábrica, ficando o mais próximo possível, sem ser visto. Ao redor do assentamento havia uma cerca de arame farpado - impossível de escalar, mas fácil de derrubar, se não fosse a quantidade de walkers que ele vira ao redor - centenas deles empalados apenas na frente da cerca formando uma parede quase impenetrável.

A entrada principal era a mesma que era visível do topo da colina, mas ele tinha visto um menor no extremo leste que parecia uma saída de emergência.

Havia guardas posicionados em pares em cada uma das faces expostas do acampamento, mas aquele era um lugar realmente grande, e ele estava mais do que certo de que eles não eram suficientes para guardá-lo.

O lado oeste era mais íngreme e de difícil acesso, e como Paul havia dito, não havia apenas um pequeno riacho, mas também havia encontrado o tubo de descarga de que falara. Não era um tubo muito grande, mas bastante para o homenzinho louco esgueirar-se dentro.

Seu coração se afundou assim que Paul cruzou sua mente. Tinha certeza de que fazia mais de duas horas que eles haviam se separado, mas não havia sinal algum do escoteiro. Daryl olhou ao redor rapidamente - examinando as frondes por via das dúvidas, embora estivesse totalmente convencido de que o escoteiro ainda não havia retornado.

_Duas horas_.

Aquele era o tempo máximo que eles haviam concordado, exatamente como aqueles que planejam subir uma montanha de vinte e seis mil pés, e sabem que tem que retornar antes de uma hora estipulada porque o que quer que venha depois desse intervalo, poderia significar a morte.

_Morte_.

Ele tentou ser racional por uma vez, limpar sua mente e pensar cuidadosamente - se Paul não estava lá, poderia ser porque ele levou mais tempo do que ele esperava, ou que ele tinha encontrado alguns problemas. Ele poderia ter se encontrado preso em algum lugar, ou ele tinha descoberto algo que pode estar atrasando-o mais do que o necessário.

Mas Daryl sabia que aquelas não eram mais do que desculpas em sua cabeça para não pensar no mais exequível de todas as possibilidades - que ele fora apanhado. Se o tivessem apanhado e o reconhecessem, ele sabia que havia uma remota possibilidade de que ele fosse deixado vivo, porque imaginava que Negan não perderia a oportunidade de fazer Hilltop pagar a ousadia de seu mais reconhecido emissário. Mas Negan também podia puni-los sem a necessidade de deixar Paul vivo, e essa ideia transformou seu estômago de tal forma que ele sentiu a necessidade de vomitar.

Daryl grunhiu e voltou para a beira da colina para assistir à distância. Tudo parecia calmo e em ordem, nada apontava para o alvoroço inevitável que teria lugar se alguém tivesse descoberto que um intruso estava dentro.

\- Onde está você...? - Ele murmurou para si mesmo.

_Duas horas._

Ele havia prometido que se Paul não estivesse lá em duas horas ele iria para Hilltop. Merda, ele não tinha prometido nada, e de qualquer forma, também levou mais de duas horas para voltar lá. Talvez o escoteiro tenha chegado antes dele e depois de ver que ele não estava lá ele decidiu ir embora, mas Daryl teve que rir do pensamento porque ele sabia que era impossível para o tagarela maldito ter chegado antes dele, e ele sabia que era ainda mais impossível para o escoteiro voltar para Hilltop deixando-o lá. Ele sabia que Paul não faria uma coisa dessas e nem ele, de jeito nenhum, ele não iria abandoná-lo.

O arqueiro sentou-se ao lado de uma árvore, com os olhos fixos naquele bloco de concreto, e esperou. Esperou até que sua mente não pudesse adivinhar mais, esperou até que não houvesse mais possibilidades para listar, esperou até que não houvesse mais nada em que pensar.

Ele olhou para o céu ainda escuro e estrelado. Ele estava sentado há mais de uma hora e ainda não havia sinal de Paul. Sua garganta se fechou com ansiedade - ele suspirou e esfregou seu rosto com tanto vigor que se feriu. Ele não queria pensar nisso, mas talvez fosse hora de ele começar a reconsiderar a única coisa sensata que restava, que era se levantar e voltar para Hilltop. Mas aparecendo lá sem aquele maldito hippie encantador de gatos, só parecia confirmar a possibilidade de que eles o perderam para sempre, e ele não estava nem preparado nem disposto a aceitar isso, mas sabia que não tinha outras opções.

E então, naquele momento, quando ele estava prestes a desistir de tudo, ele se levantou e deu um último olhar naquele assentamento do diabo, ele notou que os guardas estavam se movendo. Eles estavam correndo, avisando uns aos outros. Em seguida, alguns holofotes foram acendendo parte do ambiente mais próximo do acampamento, que até então permanecia escondido nas sombras.

O coração de Daryl bateu contra seu peito. Eles tinham encontrado ele, não havia dúvida sobre isso, e embora aquelas fossem más notícias, o arqueiro realmente sentiu certo alívio porque aquilo significava que aquele homem louco ainda estava vivo.

Ele fechou os olhos.

_Acalme-se, cara, pense..._

A agitação poderia significar que eles tinham descoberto sua presença e agora estavam simplesmente tentando encontrá-lo, o que significava que o escoteiro ainda tinha opções para escapar. Mas havia também a possibilidade de que ele tivesse sido pego, e embora ele tivesse certeza de que Paul lhes diria que estava lá sozinho, era mais do que provável que os Saviors não acreditassem em suas palavras e quisessem inspecionar a área apenas por precaução.

Daryl recuou quando a porta principal se abriu e um veículo saiu do povoado com pressa. Ele também viu alguns homens a pé; eles se separaram em dois grupos e foram correndo para o bosque armados até os dentes.

_Merda._

Ele tinha que se esconder e tinha que fazê-lo naquele momento, mas seu corpo parecia ser incapaz de reagir, como se ele não quisesse abandonar aquele ponto, porque tão estúpido quanto soava, Daryl ainda abrigava esperanças de ver Paul aparecendo lá fora do nada, como em um truque mágico, como ele tinha feito muitas vezes antes.

Então ele ouviu o som de ramos e folhas - um crepitar incessante que se tornava mais alto com os segundos que passavam. Daryl sabia que não podia ser um walker, e também duvidava que fosse um animal - ele tinha certeza de que tinha que ser uma pessoa, alguém correndo, e quem quer que fosse, estava indo naquela direção.

Daryl se escondeu imediatamente desembainhando sua faca, seu peito movendo-se rapidamente em antecipação, mas ele esperou, pronto para saltar contra o estranho - ele estava perto, ele podia sentir. Ele agarrou o cabo firmemente e engoliu em seco enquanto esperava os últimos segundos que ele sabia que iria levá-lo antes de aparecer bem ali. E ele fez - o homem acelerou como uma bala, mas parou imediatamente. Daryl queria aproveitar aquele momento para atacá-lo, mas seu corpo paralisou completamente quando seus olhos se arregalaram em reconhecimento.

Era ele. Era Paul.

O escoteiro olhou ao redor dele como se estivesse tentando encontrar evidências de que outra pessoa estivera lá, mas recuou surpreendido, e seu rosto congelou, assim que Daryl saiu das sombras.

Os dois homens se olharam por alguns segundos em uma espécie de surpresa estupefata, como se nenhum deles pudesse acreditar que o outro estava realmente lá. Daryl estava prestes a se mover, ao mesmo tempo que viu Paul abrindo a boca para dizer algo, mas o som de passos apressados os forçou a se virar, alarmados.

\- Temos que ir - disse o escoteiro rapidamente - A cabana, vamos lá!

Paul foi o primeiro a sair andando e Daryl o seguiu de perto - os dois correram para a moita, contornando os troncos de árvores que, naquele momento, o arqueiro achava que eram quase labirínticos. Ele nem sequer sabia onde eles estavam indo. A cabina. Sim, mas de repente nada ao seu redor parecia familiar, até que o mato se abriu na frente deles em uma clareira. Paul apontou para um ponto atrás da cabine e ele se aproximou correndo e empurrando para o lado a espessa folhagem, revelando uma pequena janela ao nível do solo. O escoteiro abriu-a e se afastou para deixar Daryl escorregar por ela. O arqueiro se agachou e rastejou pelo chão, introduzindo as pernas primeiro antes de se deixar cair no porão. Uma vez lá dentro, ele não tirou os olhos da janela até ver Paul fazer exatamente o mesmo. Então o escoteiro fechou-a, deixando a janela escondida atrás da moita.

Tudo ficou escuro e silencioso instantaneamente, e Daryl deu um ligeiro salto quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço. Era Paul, que parecia estar tentando se certificar de que o arqueiro tinha entrado, apesar de ter visto com seus próprios olhos.

\- Eu estou aqui... - Daryl disse, em apenas um sussurro.

Paul então o arrastou para um lugar ainda mais escuro e os dois se sentaram no chão.

\- Você sabe que este lugar será o primeiro que eles vão verificar, certo? - observou o arqueiro.

Paul não disse nada. Daryl não conseguia vê-lo, mas ele podia imaginá-lo escaneando a escuridão ao redor deles como um animal, tentando chegar à frente dos movimentos dos Saviors, mesmo que mentalmente.

\- Como você escondeu isso? - perguntou Daryl suavemente.

\- Eu tenho uma prateleira na frente da porta.

Daryl virou-se para encará-lo- seus olhos se adaptaram lentamente ao novo ambiente. Ele podia ver a silhueta do escoteiro sentado a poucos centímetros dele.

\- Você está brincando comigo?

\- A porta está escondida, ok? Agora vamos rezar para que eles sejam estúpidos.

\- E se eles encontrarem a janela?

\- Não vamos deixá-los entrar, Daryl.

Seu tom deixou claro que era melhor para eles parar de falar, e logo depois eles ficaram em silêncio. Eles ouviram os passos daqueles perseguindo-os.

Daryl se moveu de onde estavam, sentindo a mão de Paul atrás dele tentando detê-lo, mas o arqueiro se arrastou até a janela, abriu-a e empurrou cuidadosamente a vegetação. Lá, ele viu claramente três homens armados com rifles de assalto, aproximando-se da cabine. Eles se moviam lentamente como se estivessem tentando evitar atrair a atenção daqueles que poderiam estar escondidos dentro. Tolos.

O arqueiro voltou para onde Paul estava sentado e se deixou cair ao lado dele, chocando-se levemente contra seu corpo, e novamente sentiu alívio sabendo que ele estava lá, ao lado dele, são e salvo. Pelo menos por agora.

\- Eles são apenas três homens - ele disse em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Mas antes que Paul pudesse falar, eles ouviram a madeira rangendo sobre suas cabeças. Aqueles fodidos já estavam dentro da cabine, movendo-se lentamente, mas isso não impedia o chão de quebrar com cada um de seus movimentos - lançando sobre eles uma leve chuva de poeira, que se movia enquanto vasculhavam a velha casa.

Daryl percebeu repentinamente que a respiração de Paul se acelerou, sentindo o ligeiro tremor de seu corpo roçando contra o dele.

\- Porra...

\- Qual o problema?

\- Há algo rastejando nas minhas calças...

O arqueiro franziu a testa na escuridão e, então, sem sequer pensar no que estava fazendo, inclinou-se para frente, tocando as pernas do escoteiro até notar uma pequena bola de pelo. Ele deu-lhe um leve tapa e o tirou dali.

\- Era apenas um maldito rato - ele disse.

\- Não gosto de ratos.

Daryl estava prestes a dizer algo, mas suas palavras foram afogadas sob os golpes que um dos Saviors estava dando contra a parede que separava o andar principal de onde eles estavam escondidos. O arqueiro supôs que estavam procurando um acesso ao porão - era uma coisa lógica pensar que devia haver um.

Paul então se moveu ao lado dele e foi para a escada - no topo deles estava a porta que ele tinha escondido. O escoteiro desembainhou uma de suas facas e então se virou para olhar para o arqueiro fazendo um gesto com a mão para ele passar para o outro lado da escada. Daryl obedeceu e os dois encararam a porta, com armas prontas caso aqueles homens não fossem tão estúpidos quanto eles esperavam, e percebessem que uma prateleira simples bloqueava o acesso.

Então eles esperaram - eles esperaram alguns minutos em completo silêncio enquanto seguiam cada um dos passos daqueles homens ignorantes acima de suas cabeças, até que o som estridente de madeira parou.

Daryl voltou para a janela e observou os homens irem embora e afastando-se da cabine. Ele não tirou os olhos deles até desaparecerem na floresta.

\- Eles foram embora.

\- Pode ser uma armadilha.

\- Sim... Devemos esperar.

O arqueiro afastou-se da janela, mas parou quando percebeu que Paul estava de pé ao lado da escada, e embora ele não pudesse vê-lo claramente, Daryl sabia que ele estava olhando para ele. Era como se ele estivesse prestes a dizer algo, mas em vez disso, o escoteiro se aproximou da janela.

\- Você não confia em mim ou o quê?

Paul olhou para fora sem dizer uma palavra, e Daryl foi até a escada para se sentar lá.

\- Pode ser duas horas até o amanhecer - o escoteiro disse suavemente.

\- Por que levou tanto tempo? - perguntou Daryl.

Mas ainda assim Paul não pronunciou uma palavra- ele voltou-se para olhá-lo, mas não disse nada.

\- O que você viu?

\- O que eu imaginei, há também famílias que vivem lá. Na verdade, eu estimaria que uma alta porcentagem de seus habitantes são pessoas comuns. Há também homens armados, muitos, mas não tanto quanto eu esperava, poderíamos enfrentá-los em um confronto. Sob a fábrica, eles têm um armazém onde eles guardam quase tudo o que levam de Hilltop e outras comunidades, eu acho. Havia também uma porta que eu tenho certeza que leva ao seu arsenal, mas, é claro, estava fechada.

\- Você viu o Negan?

\- Não, o prédio tem cinco andares, mas eu vi celas, eles prenderam pessoas- eu queria ajudá-las, mas... Era impossível sair de lá com todas elas. Foi a razão pela qual eu demorei, e é por isso que eles quase me pegaram.

\- Você é louco.

\- Eu lhe disse para ter alguma fé, arqueiro.

\- É a segunda vez que você me chama assim, mas você nunca me viu com a besta.

\- Maggie me disse. E ela também me disse que eles a pegaram de você.

\- É, parece que eles estão acostumados a pegar o que não é deles.

Paul olhou para ele por alguns segundos, então se aproximou dele.

\- Eu não encontrei sua besta, mas... - ele disse, puxando para fora algo que ele estava mantendo nas costas.

Daryl olhou para o objeto, franzindo o cenho - era sua faca, aquela que aquele merda do Abutre tinha tirado dele. A faca que Earl Sutton havia feito, a que Paul pedira para ser feita para ele. O arqueiro piscou, e depois de olhar para a faca por um tempo, ele finalmente a tomou em suas mãos. Daryl lembrou-se de como ficou impressionado quando a viu pela primeira vez, mas agora parecia ainda mais bonita do que antes.

\- Onde você pegou isso?

Paul deu de ombros.

\- Onde você pegou? - ele perguntou novamente, endurecendo seu tom.

O escoteiro franziu o cenho então.

\- E isso importa? Você queria sua faca de volta, agora você a tem.

\- Claro que importa. É por isso que demorou tanto tempo, porque você estava procurando a porra da faca?

\- Eu a encontrei por acaso.

\- Mentiroso...

Paul suspirou, cansado.

\- Daryl, eu já te disse... Eu queria ajudar aquelas pessoas. Você realmente acha... - Paul parou de repente, levantando a cabeça e olhando para o chão acima deles - Você ouve isso?

Daryl levantou-se rapidamente.

\- Sim...

Os dois homens ficaram em silêncio e ouviram aquele estranho crepitar que começava a ser cada vez mais audível. Então Daryl subiu as escadas, encolhendo-se contra a porta, e depois de alguns segundos enrugou o nariz.

\- Fumaça...

\- O que?

\- Aqueles filhos da puta incendiaram a cabana!

\- Ah, porra...

Daryl correu para o andar de baixo e se juntou ao escoteiro que já olhava em todas as direções procurando uma saída, mas a única maneira de sair era a janela que haviam usado para entrar.

\- Estamos em uma merda de armadilha da morte! - gritou o arqueiro.

Ele ouviu o escoteiro murmurar alguma coisa e depois o viu correr para a janela, olhando de novo.

\- Ainda está escuro o suficiente, vamos lá!

\- Eles podem estar esperando lá fora!

\- Eu sei, eu vou primeiro. Se eles estiverem lá, eu vou distraí-los e você corre para a floresta, ok? - Daryl abriu a boca para protestar, mas Paul ergueu a mão para detê-lo - Não vou discutir com você, Daryl, não aqui- você está pronto?

O arqueiro não teve outra escolha a não ser concordar, então aquele maldito homenzinho louco se virou e com um pequeno salto ele se sentou na janela e saiu. Daryl o seguiu apenas alguns segundos depois e já tinha metade do corpo fora da cabine quando ouviu os gritos e as balas.

\- Ali! Corra!

Daryl afastou-se. Atrás dele, ele podia sentir o calor abrasador da cabine sendo queimada. Através dela, ele viu os três Saviors correndo para o bosque - o arqueiro se levantou rapidamente, andou através do espesso bosque na direção oposta, então mudou de curso para tentar segui-los e atacar por trás.

O arqueiro avançou rapidamente pelas árvores até que viu os três Saviors há alguns metros à frente dele. Eles haviam parado e andavam devagar, afastados uns dos outros- os rifles estavam prontos, enquanto observavam o ambiente à procura de Paul.

Então Daryl fixou seus olhos em um dos homens - aquele que estava mais perto dele. Ele não era muito alto, mas era grande o suficiente, embora pelo jeito que ele estava se movendo e olhando ao redor dele, era óbvio que ele não tinha ideia do que ele estava procurando.

O arqueiro aproximou-se lentamente, com os movimentos de um predador que estava prestes a atacar sua presa. Então, viu perto dele, um conjunto de árvores que estavam tão juntas que pareciam formar uma alta parede de madeira. Ele se escondeu lá e arranhou os ramos abaixo dele para chamar a atenção do Savior. O homem rapidamente se voltou para o som, e Daryl podia ouvir seus passos se aproximando. O arqueiro tirou a faca - a faca que Paul lhe dera - e esperou até que o homem estivesse perto o suficiente. Quando ele viu a ponta do cano do seu rifle, Daryl agarrou-o, puxando-o com um movimento rápido. O Savior mal teve tempo de reagir, e quando ele tentou fazê-lo, o arqueiro já tinha arrastado o homem para ele, cobrindo sua boca e enfiando a faca diretamente em sua têmpora.

\- O que é que foi isso?

Daryl pegou o rifle do homem agora deitado diante dele, e imediatamente olhou para fora - apenas o suficiente para verificar onde estavam os outros dois Saviors. Quando os viu, apontou a arma e disparou. No entanto, as balas chocaram contra os troncos das árvores, e os dois homens se esconderam rapidamente. Daryl tentou atirar de novo, mas poucos segundos depois ouviu o som da munição disparada contra seu esconderijo improvisado.

O arqueiro abaixou-se rapidamente, cobrindo sua cabeça quando sentiu os estilhaços dos troncos voando ao redor dele. O barulho durou o que parecia uma vida inteira, mas no momento em que tudo parou, ele saiu correndo de lá procurando outro lugar para se esconder e atacar novamente.

\- Vamos!

Os dois Saviors vieram atrás dele enquanto Daryl se movia entre as árvores sem sequer ter consciência de onde estava colocando os pés. Depois ele encontrou uma árvore com um buraco grande o suficiente para se esconder - ele ficou atrás dele, recarregou sua arma, se inclinou e disparou novamente. Ele conseguiu acertar o ombro de um dos Saviors, que caiu no chão com um grito de dor. Mas Daryl tinha perdido de vista o outro.

O arqueiro olhou em volta, mas não pôde vê-lo. Daryl então voltou sua atenção para o homem no chão; ele estava tentando levantar-se enquanto desembainhava uma arma. O arqueiro apontou seu rifle para ele e imediatamente antes que o homem pudesse disparar, Daryl puxou o gatilho - a bala foi direto para o crânio do Savior que caiu para trás com um baque.

Só restava um agora, mas Daryl não teve tempo de pensar, nem sequer conseguiu ouvir o apito da bala correndo em sua direção - ele só sentiu uma dor repentina no braço direito. Então ele recebeu um golpe que o fez cair no chão, e ele olhou para cima a tempo de ver o Savior saltar sobre ele.

Daryl tentou acertá-lo, mas o homem foi mais rápido e socou com força, deixando-o tonto por alguns segundos. Então ele sentiu outro golpe, e outro. O arqueiro tentou chutá-lo, mas o homem deu-lhe outro soco. Então Daryl tentou tirar a faca, mas, como se sua mente tivesse sido lida, o sujeito a arrancou e pressionou contra seu pescoço.

O arqueiro se contorceu debaixo dele, lutando para se libertar - ele olhou para seus olhos por um momento, vendo neles as intenções daquele maldito. Então Daryl sentiu que ele movia a mão, mas logo antes que ele pudesse rasgar sua pele com a lâmina, Paul apareceu atrás dele - ele agarrou o homem, puxando sua cabeça para trás, e com um movimento tão rápido que Daryl nem conseguiu se registrar, o escoteiro cortou sua garganta de orelha a orelha.

Por um momento Daryl perdeu a noção do tempo completamente. Não sabia quanto tempo passara lá, deitado no chão com os olhos fixos nos topos das árvores que começavam a acender-se com o amanhecer. Ele estava atordoado demais para pensar com clareza.

\- Daryl... - ele ouviu aquela voz suave, e embora soubesse que Paul estava lá; ele parecia distante - até que o escoteiro apareceu diante dele. Ele se abaixou e examinou rapidamente seu braço e seu rosto, então o encarou com seus olhos cristalinos cheios de preocupação.

\- Nós temos que ir, vamos - Paul estendeu uma mão e o ajudou a levantar - Você consegue andar?

O arqueiro só pôde grunhir uma resposta afirmativa, e os dois começaram a se mover. Eles caminharam por um tempo, Paul diante dele, andando com passos firmes, embora pelo conjunto de seus ombros, o arqueiro pudesse dizer como ele estava cansado. Ainda assim, Daryl o viu dar alguns olhares rápidos atrás de si, de vez em quando, para se certificar de que ele ainda estava ali, até que ele se aproximou e colocou um braço ao redor de sua cintura para lhe dar apoio.

\- Vamos...

\- Estou bem... - o arqueiro rosnou.

\- Cale a boca. Por aqui- há um rio naquela direção - disse ele, apontando com a mão livre.

\- Devíamos nos livrar dos corpos.

\- Não podemos voltar.

Levou algum tempo para eles chegarem ao rio e, quando chegaram, Daryl deixou-se cair no chão da floresta, recostando-se contra o tronco de uma árvore. Porra. Ele Estava completamente exausto.

\- Onde diabos você estava? - disse o arqueiro, de repente.

No entanto, Paul não disse nada, ele se agachou na frente dele, verificando novamente seu braço machucado.

\- Você tem sorte, a bala só passou de raspão. Ainda é um corte feio, no entanto.

Então, de um de seus bolsos de calças de carga, ele puxou um frasco.

\- Onde você conseguiu isso?

\- Peguei de um deles.

\- Quem pega a porra de um frasco quando estão caçando pessoas?

\- Eu acho que o mesmo tipo de pessoa que vai atrás de um homem que mata pessoas com um taco de baseball a qual ele deu um nome.

Daryl não pôde responder a isso - ele levou um punho até a boca, tentando sufocar o gemido de dor que sentiu quando Paul derramou parte do conteúdo do frasco sobre a ferida.

\- Aqui - disse o escoteiro entregando-lhe a garrafa - Beba o resto.

O arqueiro não pensou duas vezes e o esvaziou em um gole. Ele então examinou sua ferida, que pungia como uma chicotada. A brisa do amanhecer também fez seu rosto queimar.

Paul pegou o frasco e aproximou-se do rio, enxaguou-o e encheu-o com água fresca, depois bebeu um pouco. Daryl observou-o atentamente, enquanto permanecia ali por um momento, como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa enquanto esfregava vigorosamente o rosto. Então o escoteiro encheu a garrafa novamente e se levantou, voltando para onde o arqueiro ainda estava sentado.

Paul ajoelhou-se diante dele, verificando novamente a ferida em seu braço e depois examinou seu rosto.

\- Eu disse para você ir embora - ele disse depois de um tempo, com uma voz cansada.

\- Agora é minha culpa que você nos meteu naquela armadilha.

\- Eu teria evitado a cabana se eu estivesse sozinho. Eu avisei você- duas pessoas são o dobro dos problemas.

Paul suspirou ruidosamente balançando a cabeça. Ele não queria discutir, era óbvio - era uma perda de tempo, ainda mais depois do que tinha acontecido. Eles podiam estar mortos agora, os dois, mas não estavam, e Daryl estava grato por isso.

\- Você realmente esperava que eu fosse? - perguntou o arqueiro suavemente.

\- Eu esperava que você fizesse a coisa certa por uma vez na sua vida, sim. - Apesar de suas palavras, seu tom não era acusatório, de fato, assim que ele as pronunciou, ele deixou cair os ombros e inclinou a cabeça - Embora, eu não queria que você fosse.

Sua voz encheu o ar com um eco tão suave que por um momento o arqueiro pensou que as palavras eram apenas parte de sua imaginação.

\- Eu te disse que não ia te deixar sozinho.

Havia algo nos olhos de Paul que enervava Daryl como nunca antes. Por um lado, havia essa preocupação que ele continuava vendo refletida em seus olhos, mas havia algo mais - havia um novo brilho neles, e o arqueiro se amaldiçoou por não poder ler o que estava se passando pela sua cabeça.

Paul se moveu um pouco, mas o suficiente para distraí-lo daqueles pensamentos. O escoteiro começou a soltar a bandana em volta de seu pescoço - ele desdobrou e dobrou novamente para o lado que não tinha sido exposto, e então ele se inclinou ligeiramente, colocando-o sobre a ferida em seu braço.

\- Você precisa ver Harlan - disse ele.

O escoteiro terminou de aplicar o curativo improvisado, garantindo que não escorregaria. Suas mãos enluvadas moviam-se suavemente sobre sua pele, enviando um formigamento para o corpo de Daryl e fazendo seu cabelo ficar em pé. O coração do arqueiro acelerou como ele nunca havia experienciado antes, ele podia até senti-lo batendo contra seus tímpanos.

Daryl examinou o rosto de Paul, ele ainda tinha os olhos fixos em seu braço enfaixado, mas a luz do amanhecer revelou uma pequena contusão em sua bochecha direita, onde imaginou que o bastardo do Abutre o havia atingido. O arqueiro levantou uma mão inconscientemente para tocar seu rosto, acariciando suavemente a pele que tinha se tornado uma cor azul escura.

O escoteiro olhou para ele, surpreendido por aquele gesto inesperado, e seus olhos se encontraram durante os poucos segundos em que o arqueiro conseguiu manter seu juízo intacto antes de pressionar seus lábios contra os de Paul.

Foi um beijo desajeitado, liderado principalmente pela espontaneidade do gesto e pela evidente surpresa do escoteiro, que parecia incapaz de reagir.

Dada a falta de resposta de Paul, Daryl rapidamente quebrou o contato - suas mãos estavam tremendo de nervoso e a compreensão imediata do que ele tinha feito, e seu desejo inicial foi substituído em seguida por constrangimento.

O arqueiro abaixou a cabeça, tentando escapar do olhar do escoteiro, apesar de saber que seus olhos estavam fixos nele, mas não conseguia evitar, ele temia o que poderia encontrar neles, e com um suspiro exacerbado levantou-se e aproximou-se do rio. Ele se ajoelhou na margem e lavou o rosto com a água fria. Ele estava se sentindo um completo idiota, e ele não podia parar de se perguntar o que poderia ter o levado a fazer uma coisa tão estúpida.

_Nada_.

Porque ele não estava pensando, ele apenas agiu guiado pelo que o seu corpo estava implorando ruidosamente dele, e porque ele pensou que tinha visto algo nos olhos de Paul, algo que ele não tinha certeza que estava procurando, mas ele percebeu que ele desejava- algo que ele não poderia ter imaginado.

Ele riu para si mesmo - como ele poderia saber de tais coisas? Um _redneck_ inexperiente, que só transara com mulheres para libertar-se fisicamente e mentalmente de todos aqueles olhos acusadores ao seu redor.

Com um grunhido, ele se levantou de novo e notou que Paul estava fazendo o mesmo atrás dele - sabia que ele estava ali, atrás dele, observando-o e provavelmente julgando-o. E então ele sentiu-o mover-se, caminhar e aproximar-se dele. O coração do arqueiro lhe agarrou o peito - ele não estava preparado para enfrentá-lo, para se explicar, mas mesmo assim seu corpo se virou e antes que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, Paul colocou suas mãos enluvadas em ambos os lados de seu rosto e seus lábios se encontraram de novo.

Aquele não era um beijo sutil ou delicado, era um beijo faminto e voraz, guiado e arrastado por todas aquelas emoções que ambos haviam sentido crescendo dentro deles, mas que eles haviam retido veementemente, até mesmo o negando - mas que agora estavam além de seu próprio controle.

Daryl não pôde deixar de pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido durante as últimas semanas intensas. Um incontrolável turbilhão de emoções que cruzou sua mente como relâmpagos intermitentes - seu encontro com Negan, a morte de Glenn, o tiro em seu ombro, sua vulnerabilidade e a raiva que ele tinha liberado contra Paul. Suas noites juntos, suas conversas, suas confissões. Os Saviors, Alexandria, o Reino. E de repente ele se lembrou de Sophia, Merle, Beth, Denise e Eric, e todas aquelas pessoas que tinham sido tiradas deles sem piedade. E ele pensou na guerra, naquela guerra sangrenta e inevitável, que ele sabia que ia despedaçar seu coração novamente. E ele sentiu medo, um medo tão profundo como o beijo que eles estavam compartilhando, e o simples pensamento de perder Paul - como ele tinha perdido o resto - causou-lhe tanta dor que ele não podia fazer nada além de empurrar o escoteiro para longe dele.

Os dois homens se olharam um momento enquanto tentavam recuperar o ar perdido. Daryl podia ver perfeitamente a confusão e a frustração nos olhos de Paul. Ele também viu que ele estava prestes a se mover, mas parou antes mesmo de dar o primeiro passo. Então ele abriu a boca, mas Daryl continuou.

\- Nós devíamos ir.

Paul franziu o cenho, como se não tivesse entendido o que ele dissera, mas então Daryl começou a andar, passando por seu lado e voltando para o bosque. Quase instantaneamente, o arqueiro sentiu a presença do escoteiro atrás dele.

\- Não é por aí - disse ele com a voz rouca.

Daryl virou-se para encará-lo e viu-o seguir um caminho diferente. Ele o seguiu e eles andaram, um atrás do outro, por quase meia hora, até que finalmente chegaram ao lugar onde Paul tinha escondido o 4x4. O arqueiro não pensou duas vezes e abriu a porta do porta-malas entrando nele.

\- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou Paul.

\- Tendo a certeza de que ninguém vai nos seguir.

Paul moveu os lábios, mas os fechou novamente, suspirando exausto. Então ele caminhou até a frente do carro, entrou no banco do motorista e ligou o motor. Poucos minutos depois eles deixaram a floresta e tomaram a estrada que os levaria de volta para Hilltop. Daryl não tinha certeza se sentia alívio ou não, tudo o que ele queria era chegar o mais rápido possível.


	21. Chapter 21

Sua mente se transformou em uma torrente de emoções. Ele foi incapaz de tirar sua mente do homem dirigindo o carro e seus lábios macios, porém ferozes. Ele ainda podia senti-los, assim como ele podia sentir a pressão de seu corpo contra o dele. Ninguém jamais havia despertado nele uma necessidade como aquela - uma fome quase primitiva. Talvez fosse devido a aquele repentino despertar de seu corpo, talvez ele estivesse agindo apenas por puro instinto, ou talvez fosse que ele simplesmente precisava se libertar depois de tanto tempo. Mas não, ele sabia que o que estava sentindo não era apenas algo físico.

Daryl esfregou o rosto e os olhos, como se aquilo fosse o bastasse para afastar aqueles pensamentos, mas não foi, e ele estava tão absorvido que não percebeu que eles haviam chegado a Hilltop, até que ele parou de sentir o tremor do motor do carro.

Quando ele olhou para fora da janela, Paul já estava fora do 4x4 dirigindo-se para a área dos trailers, e o viu bater a porta da propriedade de Owen e sua mãe. Ele imaginou que ele queria ter certeza de que o menino tinha voltado com segurança, e o arqueiro grunhiu por causa de sua teimosia particular. Ele estava tão obcecado com suas próprias preocupações que ele tinha esquecido completamente que ele tinha colocado Owen em toda esta bagunça, embora ele tivesse sentido um alívio afiado quando ele o viu sair pela porta.

De longe ele viu Rosita descendo e aproximando-se de Paul- Daryl pulou ligeiramente quando alguém bateu na janela traseira do porta-malas, ele se virou para encontrar Tara ali. Atrás dela, Maggie saía da casa.

\- O que você está fazendo aí dentro?

Daryl abriu a porta e saiu do veículo.

\- Nossa, o que aconteceu? - Ela perguntou, olhando para seu rosto e depois para seu braço - Merda, você está ferido.

\- Não é nada.

\- Você está sangrando, Daryl.

O arqueiro olhou para o braço dele e viu duas pequenas gotas de sangue escorregar sob a bandana de Paul, e instintivamente ele procurou o escoteiro novamente, que estava conversando com Maggie e Rosita. A conversa não durou muito e os três caminharam para onde ele e Tara estavam de pé. Ele imaginou que Paul devia ter mencionado algo sobre o que aconteceu porque Maggie caminhou à frente deles em passos leves.

\- Você está bem? - ela perguntou assim que se aproximou deles.

Maggie pegou o rosto de Daryl em suas mãos e verificou as contusões, e então ela olhou para seu braço.

\- Você tem que ir e deixar Harlan dar uma olhada em você.

\- Estou bem.

\- Daryl, você está sangrando, você poderia-

\- Eu sei, vou ver o doutor mais tarde, ok? Vamos conversar primeiro.

Os cinco entraram no trailer agora de propriedade dos Exilados da Casa Barrington, como Tara e Rosita se nomearam, e lá, tanto Paul como Daryl explicaram e contaram tudo o que puderam se lembrar sobre o que tinham visto dentro e fora do assentamento. Paul falou sobre as celas e as famílias que vivem lá, enquanto Daryl mencionou a parede empalada de walkers em frente à cerca que cercava toda a fábrica.

\- Vou levar esta notícia para Rick amanhã - Rosita disse oferecendo-se novamente.

\- Não - disse Paul - Devíamos esperar alguns dias. Estamos cansados e tenho certeza de que amanhã, e depois de dormir um pouco, poderemos organizar nossos pensamentos e lembrar mais detalhes.

Paul fixou seus olhos em Daryl quando disse aquelas últimas palavras, mas o arqueiro mal teve tempo de reagir, porque logo depois o escoteiro disse adeus e saiu do trailer.

 

***

 

Apenas algumas horas mais tarde, e sem ter dormido mais do que uma piscadela, o arqueiro estava sentado no trailer do médico, esperando Harlan para terminar de suturar a ferida em seu braço.

\- Você sente alguma dor em seu rosto? - Harlan perguntou.

\- Nah... Estou bem.

\- Se você sentir algum desconforto venha aqui e eu lhe darei algo, mas só se for uma dor verdadeiramente insuportável, você sabe que estamos tentando o melhor que podemos para não desperdiçar remédios.

Daryl assentiu.

\- Tudo bem, nós terminamos aqui. Não é um corte profundo, não vai demorar muito para curar.

Daryl saiu da maca, pronto para ir, mas então ele viu que Harlan estava prestes a jogar a bandana de Paul em uma lixeira.

\- Não! - Ele exclamou em um tom mais alto do que ele tinha pretendido. Harlan pulou surpreso e olhando para ele - Eu vou cuidar disso.

O arqueiro pegou o lenço preto e saiu do trailer. Uma vez lá fora, ele olhou para o pedaço de pano em suas mãos, estava amassado e manchado de sangue. Daryl suspirou, talvez fosse melhor jogá-lo fora como Harlan estava prestes a fazer, mas ele não queria.

Daryl olhou ao redor; a comunidade já estava focada em suas tarefas por várias horas agora. Entre os vizinhos trabalhando, ele viu alguns homens e mulheres sentados em silêncio, aproveitando o dia ensolarado para lavar a roupa. Embora de todos eles, era aquela mulher com o cabelo vermelho ardente que realmente chamou sua atenção. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado de seu trailer, submergindo as roupas em uma grande panela de metal, esfregando-as vigorosamente contra uma tábua de lavar.

A mulher olhou para cima, fixando seus olhos azul-gelo em Daryl assim que sentiu sua presença.

\- Você quer algo? - perguntou ela com voz rouca, depois de um momento de silêncio.

Daryl pigarreou.

\- Você aceita pedidos?

A mulher olhou para ele com uma expressão firme, enquanto continuava lavando suas roupas.

\- Pedidos?

\- Para lavar roupas.

A mulher de cabelos flamejantes riu.

\- Você acha que eu sou uma porra de uma empregada doméstica?

\- Eu pagaria você.

 Com o que?

\- Qualquer coisa que você pedir.

A mulher olhou para ele de súbito.

\- O que você quer lavar?

O arqueiro mostrou-lhe a bandana preta e ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Um simples lenço?

\- Está cheio de sangue.

A mulher fez um som baixo em sua garganta.

\- Sangue é muito difícil de remover, garoto.

\- Eu vou te pagar - disse o arqueiro - Certamente há algo a qual você pode precisar de ajuda.

Ela não respondeu por um momento.

\- É do Jesus?

Daryl franziu o cenho, certamente surpreso com a pergunta.

\- Por aqui eu só o vi usar lenços assim - ela acrescentou.

Daryl mudou de posição, pensou que não estava surpreso que aqueles olhos de espiã tivessem notado um detalhe tão insignificante como aquele.

\- E isso importa? - perguntou então o arqueiro.

\- Sim. Não é a mesma coisa lavar para um estranho que eu nem gosto do que lavar para alguém que eu conheço e admiro.

\- Sim... É dele.

\- Por que ele não veio?

Daryl mudou de posição novamente, cansado daquela conversa absurda.

\- Você vai lavá-lo ou não?

A mulher de cabelos chamuscados deixou as roupas caírem na água, espirrando tudo. Então ela endireitou suas costas e fixou seus olhos afiados no arqueiro.

\- Aquela janela lá atrás - disse ela apontando para um lado do trailer - Ela não fecha. Eu não tive tempo de me preocupar com isso porque ela quebrou antes do verão, mas o inverno está chegando e eu preciso manter a casa aquecida.

\- Vou consertá-la - respondeu Daryl gravemente.

\- Deixe o lenço ali - disse a mulher, apontando para uma pilha de roupas.

Daryl passou a maior parte da tarde tentando consertar a maldita janela, e finalmente conseguiu que ela se fechasse suavemente, até tarde da noite. A mulher lhe disse que poderia vir pegar o lenço no dia seguinte e que, se resolvesse o problema que tinha com a torneira do banheiro, talvez pudesse pensar em lavar suas roupas.

Enquanto ele voltava para o trailer, o arqueiro agradeceu a distração porque, apesar da acidez da mulher de cabelos chamativos - cujo nome era Tammy - ele não teve um segundo para pensar em Paul durante toda a tarde.

Até aquele momento.

Seu coração disparou quando se lembrou do que havia acontecido entre os dois há poucas horas atrás. Ele não tinha visto o escoteiro desde que ele tinha deixado o trailer naquela manhã, e enquanto Daryl sentiu algum alívio, ele também notou um nó no estômago dele - de repente, ele não podia deixar de se perguntar o que poderia estar se passando na cabeça daquele maldito tagarela. Embora as perguntas desaparecessem de sua mente assim que ele alcançou seu trailer e viu Paul de pé perto da porta, levantando a mão como se estivesse prestes a bater.

O escoteiro sentiu sua presença imediatamente e se virou para encará-lo. Daryl notou que ele tomara banho e estava usando roupas limpas, não como ele, que apesar de ter lavado a ferida e o rosto, ainda usava a mesma roupa suja e fedorenta do dia anterior.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada por um momento e Daryl achou que seu coração iria explodir contra seu peito com incerteza, se mantivessem aquele silêncio por mais tempo.

\- Precisamos conversar - Paul finalmente disse suavemente.

\- Não. - respondeu rapidamente o arqueiro.

As palavras escaparam de sua boca antes mesmo dele perceber- Paul fechou os olhos e suspirou ligeiramente.

\- Olha - ele disse -, eu sei que você pode estar se sentindo terrivelmente confuso agora, eu entendo, eu-

\- Você está errado - o arqueiro interrompeu com um tom mais doloroso do que ele queria.

O arqueiro não estava confuso, ele estava com raiva, mas ele não estava com raiva de Paul, ele estava com raiva de si mesmo. Ele estava chateado com aquela situação que ele era incapaz de dominar e controlar, e estava chateado por causa do medo que sentia de ser rejeitado. Ele passara grande parte de sua vida isolado da sociedade, e ele havia se convencido de que não se importava com isso, mas sabia que não seria capaz de suportá-lo se Paul o empurrasse e seu próprio instinto era gritar com ele mesmo para parar aquela situação antes que as coisas se tornassem mais complicadas.

\- Daryl-

\- Não há nada para conversar. Foi estúpido. Não devia ter acontecido. Esqueça.

\- Esqueça?

\- Sim, esqueça.

\- Daryl, você não pode sair por aí beijando as pessoas e, em seguida, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido - o escoteiro disse não mais escondendo sua frustração.

\- Foi apenas a porra de um beijo, ok? Nada importante, eu- Eu não estava pensando.

\- Você não estava pensando... É essa sua maldita resposta para tudo?

\- Talvez, sim! - Ele disse levantando o tom - E talvez, assim como o soco, não significou nada!

Paul jogou a cabeça para trás um pouco, mas seus olhos nunca saíram de Daryl.

\- E isso é tudo?

\- O que é que você esperava? Eu te trazendo flores ou alguma merda?

Os lábios do escoteiro se comprimiram em uma linha fina e seu olhar escureceu tanto que por um momento seus olhos de cristal se tornaram pretos. Paul olhou para ele por longos segundos e, embora ele não dissesse nada, Daryl podia sentir todas aquelas coisas que se passavam por sua cabeça e que ele queria queria dizer ali mesmo, mas, no entanto, guardou para si mesmo.

Então ele começou a andar - passando do seu lado, e voltando para a casa Barrington sem olhar para trás nem uma vez.

Daryl entrou no trailer batendo a porta com tanta força que as paredes frágeis de seu novo lar se sacudiram. Ele sentia-se tonto pela torrente descontrolada de emoções correndo pelo corpo e pela mente. Ele levou suas mãos trêmulas para seu rosto e respirou pesadamente tentando pegar o ar que não era capaz de encher seus pulmões.

\- Você está bem?

O arqueiro se virou assustado com o barulho repentino daquela voz e viu Tara sentada na mesa da cozinha. A mulher tinha uma mão no ar, como se estivesse prestes a levar o garfo à boca, mas ela ainda estava olhando para ele, como um manequim.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Daryl.

\- Jantando...

Daryl suspirou, soprando o peito, ainda se sentindo incapaz de respirar normalmente, então olhou para ambos os lados do trailer.

\- Onde está Rosita?

\- De vigia.

O arqueiro ficou em silêncio por um momento, depois abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

\- Você ouviu?

\- Eu poderia dizer não... Mas nós não estamos vivendo exatamente em um palácio com paredes de concreto - ela respondeu honestamente.

Daryl ergueu os olhos, distraído, e então voltou a olhar para a mulher - era óbvio que sua amiga estava tentando agir de forma normal, mas depois de um breve silêncio ela não conseguiu conter-se mais.

\- Vocês se beijaram? De verdade?

Daryl grunhiu como um cão enfurecido e foi para o corredor curto que conduzia até os quartos, em alguns passos.

\- Ei, Daryl... Espera!

O arqueiro foi primeiro para um dos cômodos, depois para o outro, e então saiu para olhar Tara novamente.

\- Onde diabos eu vou dormir? Só há dois quartos.

Tara abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, depois a fechou de novo, franzindo o cenho. Daryl não tinha qualquer tipo de dúvida de que não era exatamente o tema que ela queria falar, mas Tara cedeu a suas demandas por um momento.

\- Pensamos que tanto Rosita e eu poderíamos usar o quarto maior e dormir juntas. Você pode pegar o outro.

Daryl pensou por um segundo.

\- Nah... Eu vou ficar com o sofá - disse ele, voltando para a cozinha.

Tara suspirou caminhando atrás dele.

-  _Aquela_  coisa? - Ela perguntou, apontando para o pequeno e velho sofá verde onde mal cabiam duas pessoas - Daryl...

Mas o arqueiro não estava escutando. Ele se moveu de um lado para o outro da cozinha, esfregando os olhos com tanta força que por um momento tudo ficou preto. Ele jurou para si mesmo - aquele maldito hippie encantador de gatos tinha conseguido finalmente deixá-lo louco.

\- Daryl...

Sua mente continuava girando, na verdade tudo estava girando. Ele estava tão tonto que o ácido em sua garganta estava se transformando em bile, e ele quase pensou em vomitar ali mesmo.

\- Daryl!

O arqueiro olhou de volta para Tara, surpreendido pelo alto tom de sua voz.

\- Pare de andar de um lado para outro como um maníaco e sente-se, merda! - Ela respondeu, então ela respirou fundo para se recompor novamente - Por favor...

Daryl se deixou cair no sofá verde cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Você ouviu.

\- Ok... - Tara pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se em frente a ele - Vocês dois se beijaram, foi o que eu ouvi. Quando aconteceu?

\- E isso importa?

\- É um começo.

Daryl coçou o pescoço.

\- Depois de nos livrarmos dos Saviors... Antes de voltar para cá.

Tara levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Hm... Ok... Deixe-me entender isso direito... Então, Jesus te beijou, certo?

Daryl soltou um suspiro exasperado.

\- Eu o beijei.

\- Tudo bem- O quê? - Tara se inclinou para trás abrindo os olhos com surpresa - Você? Sério? Uau... Isso... Eu-eu realmente não esperava isso...

\- O que? Eu estar interessado em um cara? - Daryl disse levantando a voz, claramente irritado.

Tara piscou algumas vezes olhando para ele, mas seu rosto instantaneamente se tornou sério, até mesmo sombrio.

\- Eu não dou a mínima se você gosta de um cara ou de um macaco, idiota - ela deixou escapar - Você se esqueceu com quem está falando? Uma lésbica que, até algumas semanas atrás, vivia feliz com sua namorada- eu deveria estar com ela agora, mas você sabe de uma coisa? Eu não posso porque ela está morta - agora estou aqui, trancada nessa maldita caixa, nem consigo ligar para casa, discutindo com o bastardo mais teimoso que eu conheço.

A voz de Tara tremeu, mas ela tentou segurar as lágrimas que se formaram em sua garganta. Daryl baixou a cabeça lembrando-se de Denise.

A mulher suspirou e desviou o olhar.

\- Eu sinto muito... - ela disse em uma voz pequena.

\- Não, sou eu que sinto muito... - o arqueiro respondeu - Você está certa...

\- Ei... Não vamos começar, ok? Eu... Quando eu digo que isso me surpreende é porque em todo o tempo que te conheço, nunca vi você mostrando qualquer interesse em ninguém. E, francamente, eu nunca imaginei que você dando um passo como este, muito menos com alguém como Jesus, que parece estar sempre à frente de todos. Mas eu não estou aqui para te julgar, só quero te ajudar. Óbvio que você precisa falar com alguém e, se quiser, sabe que pode falar comigo.

Daryl simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça e Tara inalou de forma audível.

\- Vamos começar no começo, ok? Vamos ver, você o beijou, certo? Então eu estou supondo que ele te rejeitou.

\- Ele me beijou de volta.

Tara franziu o cenho.

\- Ele beijou você de volta... - ela repetiu suas palavras com parcimônia.

\- Sim...

\- Ok... Qual é a porra do problema, então?

\- O problema é que eu surtei e o empurrei pra longe. Merda dos infernos... Nós estamos nos dirigindo diretamente a uma guerra e eu apenas penso que algo pode acontecer-

\- Espere, espere, espere... - Tara interrompeu - Você está dizendo que tudo isso é porque você tem medo de se abrir para ele e depois perdê-lo?

\- Sim...

Tara ficou em silêncio por um momento, como se ela estivesse meditando algum tipo de resposta.

\- Você é fodidamente estúpido ou o quê? - Ela disse de repente.

Daryl olhou surpreendido pelas palavras da mulher.

\- Droga, Daryl... Há apenas algumas semanas, você testemunhou como Glenn foi morto na frente de Maggie. Rick perdeu sua esposa, Sasha perdeu Bob... Porra, eu perdi Alisha e Denise e, você sabe de uma coisa? Eu não fico por aí me tormentando por ter estado com elas, por ter sofrido a dor de sua perda. Quando eu olho para trás eu não vejo suas mortes, eu vejo todos esses pequenos momentos que pelo menos passamos juntas, e quando estávamos felizes de verdade.

Tara fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente.

\- Sim, Daryl, é claro que dói- dói tanto se lembrar de que elas não estão mais aqui. Dói como se alguém estivesse encravando uma estaca sangrenta em seu coração, mas eu prefiro sentir isso a ter que sentir arrependimento, pelo resto da minha vida, de não ter estado com elas só porque de repente eu vi a realidade e aquilo me irritou.

Tara respirou fundo, exausta, e por um momento nenhum deles disse nada, mas Daryl não pôde usar aquele momento de silêncio para pensar no que ela acabara de dizer; de repente, sua mente estava completamente em branco.

\- E se ele não sentir o mesmo? - ele perguntou quase em um sussurro

\- E daí? Você vai ficar aqui se perguntando pelo resto da sua vida? Você precisa saber disso, Daryl, e se ele não sente o mesmo, você não terá escolha senão aceitar e seguir em frente. Mas, caramba! Você teria que ser completamente cego para não ver que Jesus se importa muito com você. Então acorda pra vida, seu idiota.

\- Para de me insultar, droga! Você está sendo uma megera.

\- E você um bebê chorão.

Ambos riram, mas o sorriso desapareceu dos lábios de Daryl rapidamente.

\- O que eu faço agora?

\- Se eu fosse ele, e você aparecesse na minha frente agora, eu iria chutar sua bunda até as minhas pernas doerem. Cara, você sabe que eu te amo, mas você agiu como um verdadeiro idiota lá fora. Felizmente para você, Jesus é um homem razoável, e talvez em um dia ou dois vocês dois possam se sentar e conversar- vocês realmente precisam.

Daryl pousou os olhos em suas mãos, seus dedos emaranhados nervosamente em torno de seu lenço vermelho. Ele sentia-se melhor, era verdade, embora a ansiedade não o deixasse completamente- imaginar ter que olhar para o rosto de Paul novamente causou-lhe uma inquietação que era difícil de apaziguar, porque ele sabia que isso significava ter que pedir desculpas e, acima de tudo, finalmente aceitar quem ele era e o que ele sentia.

Tara colocou uma mão em seu braço.

\- Ei... - ela disse suavemente - Eu sei por experiência que sair dessa bolha não é fácil, e tudo bem ter medo, mas espero que você saiba que estamos aqui com você. E acredite quando digo que vale a pena olhar para o mundo sem seus próprios preconceitos, mesmo em um mundo como este - a mulher deu um tapinha no ombro dele - Bem-vindo à realidade, arqueiro.

Tara lhe deu um enorme sorriso e Daryl não pôde deixar de devolver o gesto.

\- Merda... - Tara disse depois de um momento - Mal posso esperar para contar pra Rosita.

\- É melhor você manter essa boca grande fechada - Daryl disse rapidamente.

A mulher riu alto.

\- Acalme-se, cara, foi uma piada- mas sério, vocês dois fazem um casal tão adorável...

Daryl saiu do sofá com um grunhido, ouvindo o riso de Tara atrás dele. Então pegou o prato de comida que ainda estava sobre a mesa da cozinha.

\- Ei, esse é o meu jantar!

\- Não é mais.

 

***

 

\- Entre...

Paul nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de levantar os olhos de sua mesa quando ele atendeu a chamada na porta. Ele acordara cedo - principalmente por sua incapacidade de dormir - e passara parte da manhã ajudando Crystal a fazer um inventário de tudo o que tinham guardado. O escoteiro tinha percebido que, apesar de ter um monte de arroz, eles estavam começando a ficar sem outros suprimentos necessários.

Aquela tarefa tinha conseguido ocupar sua mente por várias horas, e o escoteiro estava grato por isso. Mas seus pensamentos voltaram para Daryl no momento em que ele voltou para seu quarto.

Paul estava tentando não pensar muito nisso - ele entendia perfeitamente como o arqueiro devia estar se sentindo naquele momento, mas não podia negar que suas palavras o tinham magoado e o decepcionado.

Sua mente voltou novamente para aquele momento dos dois sentados junto à corrente - aquele momento em que Daryl havia dado um passo que ele mesmo não tinha sido capaz de prever. O escoteiro tinha pensado naquilo muitas vezes. Sim, ele tinha pensado muitas vezes, embora tivesse se forçado a eliminar a ideia. Ele não queria assustar Daryl, e ainda assim, ele acabou fazendo isso.

\- O que você está fazendo?

Paul ergueu os olhos do papel no qual escreveu e se virou para ver Maggie parada no meio do quarto. O escoteiro deu-lhe um sorriso.

\- Estou tentando escrever todas as coisas que eu consigo lembrar, mas meu cérebro parece estar de férias.

Maggie chegou à mesa e sentou-se em um dos cantos, na frente dele.

\- Você está bem?

Paul se virou e olhou para a janela. Ele podia mentir, dizer sim, que ele estava bem, mas ele conhecia Maggie, e sabia que a pergunta não era simples cortesia.

\- Por que a pergunta?

\- Esta manhã eu notei que você estava distraído, e esta tarde eu senti sua falta, é meio raro ver Paul Monroe escondido em seu quarto, até mesmo para mim, que estive aqui por um tempo curto.

\- Eu não estou me escondendo, e eu estava-

\- Paul...

O escoteiro suspirou.

\- Eu vi... Vocês dois estão tem se evitando o dia todo.

O escoteiro fixou seus olhos em Maggie, embora por um momento ele não disse nada.

\- Para coisas assim, eu acho que você faria uma boa líder, você é muito observadora - eu lhe asseguro que Gregory não pode sequer dizer quantas pessoas estão vivendo aqui. Eu fiquei surpreso que ele se lembrou de quem Henry era - Paul voltou seu olhar para a janela à sua esquerda - Mas acho que sua preocupação também poderia significar que alguém lhe disse algo... Você conversou com Daryl?

\- Não... Mas a Tara insistiu a manhã toda que eu deveria vir e conversar com você. Ela não disse o porquê, mas eu descobri o resto por conta própria... O que aconteceu, vocês brigaram ou algo assim?

Paul não disse nada, mas notou que suas mãos começaram a brincar com a caneta entre os dedos, nervosamente.

\- E se eu disser que nada aconteceu...

\- Não vou acreditar em você, e vou torturá-lo até que você me diga, e eu te asseguro que eu posso ser uma megera sem coração.

Paul riu.

\- Mas sério, Paul, eu não quero pressioná-lo, mas eu me preocupo com vocês dois e eu odeio ver que as coisas não estão bem entre vocês, especialmente agora quando estamos prestes a nos encontrar com todos os outros de novo- o confronto está perto, muito perto, e você são dois dos melhores homens que temos. Se você quiser falar, você sabe...

\- Nós nos beijamos.

Maggie congelou no momento em que as palavras saíram de sua boca, e Paul teria imaginado que ela piscava em espanto se ela não tivesse aberto os olhos como se estivessem prestes a sair de sua cabeça.

\- Quando?

\- Ontem... Eu estava tentando cuidar da ferida em seu braço e de repente ele me beijou.

\- Espere, espere, espere...  _Ele_  beijou você?

\- Sim, e então eu o beijei e, de repente, algo o possuiu, e ele me empurrou para longe e não me deixou chegar perto dele desde então. Bem, a verdade é que eu só tentei uma vez, mas o que posso fazer, até este  _santo falso_  tem seu orgulho.

Maggie ficou em silêncio por um momento, como se não fosse capaz de digerir aquela informação.

\- Vocês dois são duas das pessoas mais teimosas que conheço - disse ela.

Então Maggie se levantou, estendeu a mão para Paul, e os dois caminharam para a cama onde eles se sentaram lado a lado.

Maggie suspirou um tanto incredulamente antes de falar novamente.

\- Uau... Eu realmente- eu não... Eu não sei o que dizer... Eu acho que todos nós vimos que havia uma conexão especial entre vocês dois, mas eu ainda estou surpresa. Eu conheço Daryl há dois anos e ele sempre foi uma pessoa muito na dele- ele passou a maior parte do tempo preocupado com os outros, mas nunca sobre si mesmo. Era como se o que ele sentia ou o que ele queria não fosse importante. O importante era o bem-estar do grupo.

Maggie estendeu a mão e colocou no ombro de Paul.

\- Você não tem ideia de como estou feliz por saber que ele finalmente tirou a venda e ainda mais sabendo que é por sua causa - mas eu acho que não pode ser fácil lidar com todos esses sentimentos de repente, já é difícil para qualquer outra pessoa, eu não consigo nem imaginar o que deve ser para alguém que foi reprimido por tanto tempo como ele.

Paul baixou a cabeça.

\- Eu sei, Maggie. E eu não o culpo por ter medo ou ter dúvidas, eu também tenho. Nunca pensei que me sentiria dessa maneira novamente, especialmente quando estamos cercados por um mundo tão volátil - o escoteiro suspirou - Eu não sei, eu acho que nós dois precisamos de algum tempo para pensar.

\- Talvez...

\- Eu pensei em sair por alguns dias. Depois de fazer o inventário vimos que precisamos de algumas coisas com urgência. Eu posso levar alguns caras e tentar trazer o que precisamos. Se a guerra começar, temos que estar preparados. E... Bem, talvez quando voltarmos, ele tenha tido tempo suficiente para limpar a cabeça e podemos nos sentar e conversar como dois homens adultos.

Maggie sorriu.

\- Eu posso tentar falar com ele...

\- Não, não há necessidade. Ele é teimoso, mas eventualmente ele será capaz de resolver as coisas.

Ambos riram silenciosamente.

\- Quando você planeja ir?

\- Amanhã. Vou falar com os caras esta tarde, ver se há voluntários, e eu vou preparar tudo para sair de manhã cedo.

Maggie suspirou ligeiramente.

 - Se você acha que é o melhor...

\- É o melhor para todos.

 

***

 

Passaram-se três dias desde que eles saíram de Hilltop. Três dias que se dedicaram a explorar completamente a cidade localizada a vinte minutos da fábrica de arroz, e que se tornara sua segunda casa durante as setenta e duas horas.

Lojas, casas, escritórios, apartamentos... Tudo era válido, tudo era útil, de todo o material que tinham deixado para a custódia, tanto na clínica ginecológica quanto nas farmácias, a tudo o que tinham encontrado nas despensas e armazéns das casas agora sem proprietário e estabelecimentos.

Paul perguntou aos garotos pouco depois de conversar com Maggie, e havia alguns que se ofereceram para ir com ele, embora o escoteiro acabasse escolhendo apenas seis deles - Mandy, Marcus, Dante, Eduardo, Andy e Owen, juntamente com Tara, que mostrara um grande interesse em se juntar a eles.

O escoteiro preparou tudo para sair na manhã seguinte, quando seria o décimo sexto dia desde que eles começaram com o treinamento - e eles estavam prestes a partir quando à distância Paul viu Daryl se aproximando deles, suas mandíbulas tão contraídas que ele parecia um touro pronto para atacar.

\- Que diabos que você acha que está fazendo? - arquejou o arqueiro.

\- Perdão?

\- Onde você está levando meus garotos?

Paul ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso e soltou uma risada.

-  _Seus_  garotos? - Ele olhou ao redor - Eu só vejo voluntários aqui. Nós estamos saindo, precisamos de provisões... Então se você não se importa - ele disse puxando-o de lado - Nós temos que ir.

\- E o treinamento? Quando você ia me dizer?

\- Estou lhe dizendo agora.

Nesse momento, Tara se juntou a eles, abrindo a porta do motorista da Honda Civic.

\- Você vai também? - perguntou o arqueiro.

\- Uh... Sim- eu te disse ontem.

\- Você disse que ia sair, não que você... - Daryl virou-se para encarar Paul - Você está fazendo isso para me irritar, certo? Isso é algum tipo de vingança?

\- Eu não sei. Você fez alguma coisa para eu ter razão para querer vingança? - O escoteiro deixou algumas coisas no lugar do motorista e depois se levantou diante de Daryl - De qualquer maneira, eu não tenho que fazer nada para te irritar, Dixon, você já faz isso sem ajuda.

Daryl bufou, pronto para revidar, mas Tara entrou no meio dos dois.

\- Ei! Chega, ok? Vocês dois podem controlar esses egos por um momento? Vocês soam como um casal de divorciados e se vocês não notaram vocês tem uma audiência.

Ao redor deles, os garotos - que estavam prontos para entrar nos carros - estavam tentando agir normalmente enquanto fingiam não estar ouvindo a conversa.

Tara agarrou o braço de Daryl e saiu andando com ele.

\- Daryl, serão apenas alguns dias. Você e Rosita podem continuar trabalhando com o resto. Além disso, vocês dois terão o trailer só para vocês, o que significa mais espaço livre para, você sabe... Pensar.

O arqueiro afastou-se finalmente pronunciando uma série de frases incompreensíveis até que ele desapareceu em seu trailer.

Se havia algo que Paul aprendera a detestar nessas últimas semanas, era ter que discutir com Daryl, muito menos ter que fazê-lo naquele momento. Poucos dias antes, eles haviam expressado seus sentimentos de forma tão vívida, e então a tensão entre eles era impossível de esconder, mesmo para aqueles que não podiam sequer imaginar o que tinha acontecido entre os dois. Mas ele também sabia que Daryl precisava aprender uma lição de alguma forma, e algum tempo para pensar sobre suas ações era a melhor maneira de conseguir isso.

Ainda assim, apesar de estar a várias centenas de quilômetros de Hilltop, Paul ainda era incapaz de tirar seus pensamentos do arqueiro. Ele queria voltar para a colônia, queria fazê-lo o mais rápido possível e conversar com ele, porque essa incerteza o impedia de se concentrar em outras coisas que certamente eram mais importantes, e embora tivessem planejado sair no dia seguinte, a impaciência estava comendo seus nervos completamente.

Sua mente de repente se virou para o grande porta-malas da van em que ele se sentou, quando Tara deixou cair uma caixa ao lado dele. Eles haviam encontrado o veículo no mesmo dia em que haviam chegado, e tinham estocado tudo o que consideravam útil.

\- Acho que esta é a última caixa - disse a mulher, empurrando-a para dentro do veículo - Eu levei algumas latas de comida de gato que eu encontrei por acaso. Parece que o gato que segue Daryl em toda parte decidiu entrar no trailer conosco.

Paul sorriu, lembrando-se de que tinha sido ali mesmo, naquele lugar abandonado por Deus, onde tinham visto Gato pela primeira vez. Então ele se levantou e colocou a caixa com o resto das provisões.

\- Acho que com isso ficaremos bem por pelo menos alguns meses - disse o escoteiro, então ele se sentou na beira do porta-malas, e Tara se juntou a ele - Você acha que foi uma boa ideia deixar os garotos irem por conta deles?

Aquela preocupação não tinha deixado sua mente desde que tinham saído da casa cedo de manhã. Eles tinham concordado em se separar em dois grupos e usar o dia para terminar de explorar a cidade, e reunir novamente à noite para descansar antes de sair no dia seguinte. Uma vez que o sol surgiu, eles esconderiam o Honda Civic e voltariam para Hilltop, alguns na van e outros no 4x4 de Paul.

\- Você não pode segurar a mão deles através de tudo, eles têm que aprender a se organizar e tomar decisões por conta própria. A guerra está muito próxima agora e, uma vez que começar, no meio de tudo... Nós estaremos sozinhos.

\- Eu sei, ainda assim, eu continuo me perguntando se tudo isso é demais para eles.

\- É demais para todos nós, e eles estão aqui porque eles queriam estar.

Paul assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Onde estão Mandy e Marcus? - Ele perguntou então.

\- Olhando a pequena mercearia que encontramos. Estava quase escondida, parecia vazia, mas dar uma olhada não vai doer. Acho que a Mandy ainda está um pouco chateada com você por não deixá-la ir com o grupo de Eduardo.

\- Sim, bem, nós estamos em uma missão aqui e isso exclui ficar se pegando enquanto estamos trabalhando - disse Paul.

\- Certo... Mas agora que você mencionou, eu achei isso para você - disse Tara, colocando no espaço entre eles um pacote de preservativos.

O escoteiro olhou para ele por alguns segundos, como se não soubesse o que era, mas logo depois sentiu suas bochechas queimarem como se tivesse levado um tapa.

\- Uau! Jesus ficando vermelho como uma pimenta, isso é novo.

Paul riu, mas desviou o olhar.

\- Nós ainda nem conversamos, e de fato nem sei o que vai sair dessa conversa, e você já está nos levando para a cama.

\- Isso é porque eu confio em sua habilidade de resolver esta discussão absurda. E acima de tudo, eu quero que você faça as coisas com segurança.

\- Eu sempre fui cuidadoso- de qualquer forma você só me trouxe um pacote, é essa toda a confiança que você tem?

Tara riu, abrindo a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Mandy e Marcus apareceram de repente correndo, visivelmente chateados.

Paul e Tara saíram da van quando os viram.

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou a mulher.

\- Nós fomos - nós fomos... - Mandy disse, tentando recuperar o fôlego - Nós ouvimos algo, e subimos ao telhado do edifício - nós vimos um carro branco acelerar nessa direção.

Paul olhou para Tara, a preocupação refletida em seu rosto, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer mais perguntas, eles ouviram o som dos pneus e o carro branco veio ao redor do canto mais próximo, acelerando em direção a eles até que finalmente parou morto em uma nuvem de poeira. Eduardo, Dante e Andy saíram correndo.

\- O que diabos aconteceu? - Paul perguntou imediatamente, mas seu sangue correu rapidamente - Cadê o Owen?


	22. Chapter 22

A noite avançou rapidamente enquanto Daryl se esforçava para consertar o pequeno buraco no teto do trailer de Tammy. A estrutura tinha uma rachadura que, embora não fosse muito grande, estava deixando a água escoar através dela para a cozinha da mulher de cabelos chamuscados. Felizmente para ela, tinha sido um verão seco, mas o tempo já estava mudando, e mesmo que não tivesse chovido ainda, as nuvens através do céu estavam se tornando mais freqüentes.

No dia anterior, o arqueiro havia corrigido o problema que Tammy tinha com a torneira do banheiro, e a mulher concordara em lavar suas roupas na tarde seguinte. Hoje, após o treino, Daryl tinha ido ao trailer e Tammy lhe dera algumas das roupas velhas do marido e, enquanto fazia sua parte do acordo, Daryl se ofereceu para consertar a rachadura que ele vira na noite anterior.

Não demorou muito para o sol lentamente se arrastar para trás das montanhas, e estava correndo uma brisa fresca para o qual o arqueiro foi grato enquanto ele limpava o suor de sua testa, e terminava de vedar o telhado de Tammy com algumas peças de metal que ele tinha encontrado ao redor. No entanto, e apesar de suas boas intenções, a tarefa não tinha sido uma escolha fortuita. Daryl estava consciente de que, uma vez que terminassem o dia de treinamento, sua mente estaria voltando a Paul, uma repetida ocorrência nos últimos três dias. O maldito hippie encantador de gatos tinha tomado alguns de seus garotos sem sequer dizer a ele. Embora isso não fosse o que mais o incomodava, porque ele sabia que, afinal, estar com raiva dele era apenas uma desculpa para evitar sentir falta dele como ele realmente sentia, mesmo que ele se recusasse a admitir.

Ainda assim, pensar em seu retorno causou-lhe uma ligeira pressão no abismo do estômago. Sentem-se e conversem. Eles precisavam se sentar e conversar, isso era verdade, mas o que eles iriam falar e o que diabos ele iria dizer a Paul, quando ele finalmente o tivesse em sua frente - que ele o amava? Aquelas eram palavras grandes, e o arqueiro estremeceu só de pensar nelas.

Daryl se importava com ele, sim, e claro que havia sentimentos, ele não tinha a menor dúvida sobre isso, mas que tipo de sentimentos eram esses? Ele ainda não tinha encontrado a resposta para essa pergunta. O que ele sabia, pelo menos, era que ele queria passar com ele o tempo que tinham desde aquele momento, até a guerra inevitável. Porque, no final, o arqueiro sabia que todas as outras possibilidades e pensamentos eram apenas parte de um futuro incerto que ele não queria considerar.

\- Como está indo, garotão? - perguntou Tammy de baixo.

\- Está quase pronto.

\- Suas roupas também, embora você tenha que pegá-las amanhã.

\- Ok, obrigado...

Parecia que a mulher de cabelos flamejantes iria dizer algo mais, mas um movimento repentino sobre o ponto de observação voltou sua atenção para os portões, que começaram a se mover de repente com um rangido agudo.

O coração de Daryl estremeceu momentaneamente enquanto fixava os olhos nas portas de metal e viu uma van e um carro que ele não conseguia identificar a princípio. No entanto, rapidamente distinguiu Paul, que saiu do lugar do condutor do veículo maior, e correu para o ponto de observação.

Ele não precisava de ninguém para anunciar em voz alta; era óbvio que alguma coisa lhes acontecera durante a viagem - o arqueiro parou o que estava fazendo e saiu do teto do trailer em um salto. Então, sem perceber que Tammy seguiu seus passos, correu até Tara, que estava de pé ao lado da van.

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Owen desapareceu.

\- O que? - Maggie perguntou. Ela tinha passado boa parte da tarde nos jardins de vegetais, mas tinha se juntado a eles rapidamente.

\- O que você quer dizer? - perguntou o arqueiro.

Ninguém respondeu, porém, porque todos se voltaram para olhar para Paul, que se aproximava deles com passos precipitados, mas estranhamente embotados. Seu rosto, contorcido por ansiedade e preocupação, trouxe um nódulo à garganta de Daryl. O arqueiro virou-se para observar os garotos; todos eles compartilhavam o mesmo olhar nervoso e angustiado, embora nenhum deles dissesse nada.

Maggie foi até o escoteiro.

\- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou antes que Paul pudesse pensar em dizer alguma coisa.

Paul suspirou e desviou o olhar, como se estivesse tentando encontrar a resposta para aquela pergunta em outro lugar.

\- Nos dividimos em dois grupos - ele disse, olhando para ela - Owen estava com Eduardo, Dante e Andy - eles dizem que viram um carro na distância, pensaram que poderiam ser os Saviors, e então Owen tomou o 4x4 - por conta própria, e... E ele foi atrás deles.

Sua voz soava tão cansada e ausente, que o homem parecia estar a ponto de desmaiar a qualquer momento, por causa de sua exaustão física e mental.

Tara se aproximou dele, colocando uma mão em seu ombro, ajudando-o a relatar o que tinha acontecido.

\- Nós pensamos em ir atrás dele, mas há muitos suprimentos naquela van. Achamos que a coisa mais segura a fazer era trazê-los aqui, guardá-los com segurança e então, calmamente, pensar em um plano para sair e ajudar Owen.

\- Talvez ele não precise de ajuda, talvez ele volte sozinho... - Andy disse de repente.

Ninguém parecia convencido disso, embora certamente fosse uma possibilidade a considerar.

\- Tenho que contar para a mãe dele - disse Paul, afastando-se do grupo.

Maggie foi atrás dele, Daryl imaginou que ela só queria estar ao seu lado, para apoiá-lo, mesmo que apenas moralmente. Ele gostaria de se juntar a eles, ele teria gostado de estar lá para Paul naquele momento, e colocar uma mão em seu ombro como Tara tinha feito, e dizer-lhe que tudo estaria bem, mesmo que aquelas não passassem de palavras vazias.

Mas seu corpo não respondeu aos seus pensamentos e logo a noite caiu sobre a colônia. Todos voltaram para suas casas para o jantar, mas o arqueiro não estava com fome, ele nem queria estar dentro do trailer, então ele se sentou nos degraus de entrada para fumar, com Gato ao seu lado.

Durante o longo tempo que passou lá, o arqueiro foi incapaz de tirar o olhar do ponto de observação da casa Barrington, que se destacava como a neve branca contra o céu escuro da noite.

A porta do trailer se abriu quando ele já estava acendendo o segundo cigarro da noite, e sua silhueta tomou forma no chão por um breve momento, até que a porta se fechou novamente e Tara se sentou ao lado dele. Eles não falaram; eles simplesmente deixam a calma da noite encher suas orelhas por alguns minutos.

\- Por que ele faria algo assim? - perguntou Tara, finalmente rompendo o silêncio.

Daryl deu de ombros.

\- Ele quer ajudar, não importa como- mas ele é apenas um garoto e não pensa nas consequências do que ele faz.

\- Não precisa ser um garoto para não pensar nas consequências do que se faz.

Daryl não respondeu porque sabia que as palavras de Tara eram muito além das ações de Owen. Então ambos ficaram em silêncio novamente.

\- Ele está lá - Daryl disse, depois de um tempo, apontando para o ponto de observação.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Eu sei- de lá você pode ver a várias milhas de distância. Qualquer luz estranha se movendo no horizonte - ele vai ver.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, então? Por que você não está lá com ele?

\- Porque tenho certeza que ele quer ficar sozinho, e de qualquer forma ele não precisa de ninguém para ficar lá dizendo qualquer merda para fazê-lo se sentir bem - isso não vai ajudar.

\- Não há necessidade de dizer nada, Daryl. Palavras são palavras- talvez ele só precise saber que você está lá com ele.

Daryl baixou a cabeça e pensou sobre o que Tara dissera por um momento. A verdade era que não havia mais nada que ele quisesse do que ir e ficar com Paul. E ele estava prestes a fazê-lo - ele estava prestes a se levantar e ir para a casa, mas eles de repente viram algum movimento sobre o ponto de vigia, e antes que pudessem questionar qualquer coisa, Paul saiu correndo da Casa Barrington seguido por Maggie.

Daryl e Tara se levantaram instantaneamente - atrás deles; eles ouviram a porta do trailer se abrindo.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Rosita perguntou.

\- Dois carros! - Kal gritou da plataforma - Um é o 4x4!

Alarmados, os três correram para os portões.

\- Talvez não seja ele, então tome cuidado - advertiu Paul - Eu vi mais luzes de longe.

 

***

 

O coração de Paul batia em seu peito como um martelo, mas ele não tirou os olhos das portas enquanto as observava se mover lentamente revelando, atrás deles, o 4x4 que quase podia considerar como seu. O carro, no entanto, permanecia lá como um estranho, e não se moveu de onde parara, olhando para eles como um monstro de olhos brilhantes, seguido por outro fantasma iluminando-o por trás.

Os ocupantes de ambos os carros saíram assim que os portões pararam de se mexer e Paul soube, mesmo antes que pudesse vê-lo claramente, que era de novo aquela alma de carniça que certamente fazia jus a seu nome. Seu estômago se revirava consciente do perigo que Owen poderia ter causado se encontrasse com eles, embora em algum canto remoto de sua cabeça, ele esperasse que o menino tivesse tempo de se esconder ou fugir.

Abutre apareceu diante deles escoltados por seus homens, armados com suas armas pesadas, como se estivessem prestes a enfrentar um grande exército em vez de um grupo de pessoas que se pareciam mais com fazendeiros do que com soldados.

\- Onde você encontrou o carro? - Paul disse alto, avançando.

Atrás dele, ele sabia que, além de Daryl, Tara, Rosita e Maggie, o resto dos caras se juntou a eles, obviamente preocupados com o paradeiro de seu amigo.

\- Essa é sua primeira pergunta? Você não vai perguntar sobre o garoto? - Abutre abanou a cabeça de um lado para o outro - Que decepção.

Paul sentiu seu coração parar por alguns segundos.

\- Onde está o meu filho?

Paul virou-se imediatamente e viu Amelia aproximando-se deles com outras pessoas.

\- Amelia, não... - Maggie disse, pegando seu braço suavemente para detê-la.

\- Não se preocupe, mulher - disse Abutre com sarcasmo - O menino está aqui, no banco de trás, ainda andando com seus próprios pés.

\- Deixe-o ir - Paul disse então - Ele é apenas um garoto.

\- Ele não parecia um garoto quando esfaqueou um dos meus homens na perna.

\- Deixe-o ir - insistiu o escoteiro.

Abutre avançou, fechando a distância entre eles.

\- Depois de todo esse tempo, você ainda não entende que aqui nós somos os que estão fazendo as demandas.

\- Pode pedir o que quiser, mas deixe o menino em paz.

\- Eu não tenho interesse nele, mas tê-lo ali garante que você não vai fazer algo estúpido como o outro dia. Temos alguns negócios para discutir, e hoje, meu amigo, você vai me ouvir.

\- Ok, eu vou ouvir, mas deixe-o ir.

\- Não se preocupe, cara, como eu disse, não estou interessado nele. Vou devolvê-lo a você, mas você sabe como as coisas funcionam agora - você vai ter que me dar algo em troca.

Paul soltou um profundo suspiro.

\- Paul... - ele ouviu a voz inquieta de Maggie atrás dele.

\- O que você quer? - perguntou o escoteiro, ignorando o aviso da mulher.

\- Gregory. Você nos dá Gregory e nós lhe damos o menino, eu acho que é a troca é justa - e você não me diga mais uma vez que ele está morto - o homem advertiu antes que o escoteiro pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Abutre se moveu, dando um passo adiante, e ficando a apenas um pé de distância de Paul.

\- Acho que eu deveria deixar você saber, que um de nossos homens daquele posto que _você_ atacou, sobreviveu - e depois de uma semana de não ser capaz de se levantar nem mesmo para fazer xixi, ele conseguiu dizer algumas palavras, e insistiu que, entre todos aqueles covardes, ele vira aquele idiota barbudo de cabelos compridos de Hilltop. Você tem alguma coisa a dizer sobre isso?

De repente, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Paul sentiu que sua mente estava completamente em branco - incapaz de reagir, incapaz de decidir e incapaz de raciocinar. Enquanto isso, ele sabia que sua gente estava lá, com os olhos nele, esperando que ele consertasse toda a bagunça como de costume, mas o escoteiro sentiu que toda a situação estava escorregando completamente das mãos dele.

\- Entre na casa e traga-o aqui - disse o Abutre.

Paul moveu-se em uma vaga tentativa de detê-los, mas um dos homens de Abutre avançou pressionando o cano de seu rifle em sua têmpora.

Atrás deles, ouviu-se o murmúrio assustado das pessoas que se reuniram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

\- Eu estava lá sozinho - finalmente disse o escoteiro - Hilltop não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu lá.

\- Eu posso realmente acreditar em você, mas, _garoto_ , o problema é um pouco mais complicado do que isso. Nós tínhamos um acordo com essa comunidade e você o quebrou, então é hora de o líder inepto e covarde sair da cama que ele está se escondendo debaixo e enfrentar isto na frente de seu povo.

Abutre deu mais alguns passos, estreitando a distância entre eles, depois pôs um braço em torno de Paul e baixou o rosto para falar em seu ouvido.

\- Não se preocupe - ele disse em um sussurro - Eu tenho uma surpresa diferente preparada para você.

Naquele momento, eles ouviram uma comoção vindo da casa, Abutre separou-se dele, e Paul se virou para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele viu os Saviors saírem correndo para fora da casa e depois cercá-la, desaparecendo atrás dela.

Paul queria tomar aquele breve momento de confusão para fazer algo, mas como se tivesse previsto suas intenções, Abutre rapidamente colocou sua arma sob sua mandíbula.

\- Faça qualquer uma dessas merdas de ninja novamente e eu explodir seu cérebro, idiota.

\- Afaste-se dele!

O escoteiro ouviu a voz profunda de Daryl atrás dele. Abutre ergueu os olhos, encontrando os olhos do arqueiro - ele moveu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas os gritos vindos da parte de trás da casa Barrington desviaram a atenção de todos.

\- Não! Não!

Os Saviors apareceram novamente trazendo Gregory com eles, arrastando-o pelo chão enquanto o homem tentava combatê-los em vão. Quando estavam perto, empurraram-no com força, e Gregory caiu na frente de Abutre.

\- O filho da puta estava tentando escapar através de um alçapão que eles têm do outro lado - disse um dos homens.

Houve um murmúrio alto entre os presentes, e Paul fixou seu olhar no homem encolhido como uma criança assustada, implorando para que não o machucassem.

\- Ok - Abutre disse agachado na frente dele - Você vai me explicar por que não recebemos nada que concordamos neste mês?

\- Eu não tive escolha - ele lamentou - Aqueles de Alexandria - eles vieram aqui, ameaçando levar tudo se não chegássemos a um acordo com eles, não tínhamos comida para todo mundo.

Paul esfregou o rosto em consternação.

\- Você não lhes enviou comida?

\- O que mais eu poderia fazer? Não havia o suficiente. Você quer ver Hilltop morrer de fome?

\- Você violou o acordo que tínhamos - disse Abutre - E você deve saber que Negan não gosta desse tipo de merda.

\- Temos arroz - disse Paul - Temos o suficiente para alimentar um grande grupo de pessoas por meses, podemos arranjar um novo acordo.

Abutre ergueu as sobrancelhas e levantou-se de novo, sem tirar os olhos do escoteiro.

\- Uau... Estou surpreso. Tenho que admitir que eu não esperava isso de você. Mas você certamente parece um pouco desesperado. Você não quer pedir mais para o Negan vir aqui pessoalmente?

Paul deixou escapar um suspiro.

\- Eu só quero que você deixe essas pessoas em paz; elas não são culpadas.

Abutre sorriu.

\- Agora, estou curioso. O que você está disposto a fazer para resolver isso?

\- Tudo o que você pedir, mas primeiro deixe Owen ir.

\- Owen, esse é o nome dele?

Abutre colocou um dedo indicador em seus lábios, fingindo refletir sobre as palavras do escoteiro. Então, caminhou em direção a ele.

\- É uma oferta interessante, mas eu receio que está um pouco atrasada - O Abutre gesticulou então a seus homens - Traga o menino para fora.

Dois homens se aproximaram da porta traseira do 4x4, Paul tentou olhar para o que eles estavam fazendo, e ver se Owen estava bem, mas as luzes dos carros deixaram-no identificar apenas três silhuetas - os Saviors e outra pessoa, alguém que estavam empurrando com dificuldade. Parecia que ele tinha a cabeça coberta com um saco e as mãos estavam amarradas atrás das costas.

Os Saviors pararam em frente ao carro, Paul olhou para Owen e seu sangue congelou em suas veias. Seu coração começou a bombear tão forte que ele teve que colocar uma mão em seu peito - ele fechou os olhos, incapaz de suportar a cena antes dele. Ele não precisava ver seu rosto - o jeito que ele andava, a maneira como ele sacudia seu corpo para se libertar... Mas, acima de tudo, aqueles gemidos arrebatadores, abafados pelo pano que cobria sua cabeça, não deixavam dúvidas.

\- Owen? - Ele ouviu a voz trêmula e hesitante de Amelia.

Abutre então tirou o saco que cobria seu rosto, e o murmúrio cheio de horror foi instantâneo.

\- Owen... Não! Não! Não!

Maggie e Rosita tentaram segurar Amelia, que queria desesperadamente correr para seu filho, nem sequer ter consciência de como era perigoso.

\- Veja, eu mantenho a minha palavra, eu lhe disse que eu o devolveria para você e aqui ele está - Abutre o empurrou para dentro da multidão, e Eduardo e Dante se abalaram sobre ele antes que ele pudesse atacar qualquer um.

Os gritos instintivamente temerosos do povo encheram o ar. Paul se adiantou pronto para atacar Abutre, mas alguém atirou os braços ao redor dele, segurando-o e impedindo-o de ir mais longe.

\- Eu vou te matar!

\- Não... - ele ouviu a voz de Daryl sussurrando em seu ouvido - Não faz isso Paul. Não-

\- Eu vou te matar! - gritou o escoteiro, incapaz de ouvir as palavras do arqueiro enquanto seus olhos nunca saíam do Abutre - Eu juro, eu vou te matar!

Nesse momento ouviram um rangido vindo de um de seus rádios.

\- Duas milhas - disse uma voz do outro lado.

Abutre pousou os olhos em Paul, que tinha parado de lutar contra o abraço protetor de Daryl.

\- Se você sobreviver esta noite, vou pensar sobre isso.

\- Temos que ir - um de seus homens pediu, então ele apontou para Gregory - O que vamos fazer com ele?

\- Deixe-o. Deixe-o ver com seus próprios olhos o que ele fez à sua comunidade.

Os Saviors entraram de novo nos veículos e afastaram-se quase tão rapidamente quanto tinham chegado. Paul não conseguia desviar o olhar daquelas luzes, e ele franziu a testa quando ele pensou que os viu parar de novo, não muito longe de lá.

O escoteiro balançou a cabeça, tentando recuperar parte da serenidade que perdera, mas o susto chocado do povo ao seu redor era impossível de ignorar.

Paul fechou os olhos como se aquele gesto bastasse para ignorá-lo, mas não era, e ele percebeu naquele momento que lá, sob os gritos de seus vizinhos, havia outro ruído estranho e diferente - um som sibilante que parecia vir do lado de fora. O escoteiro ergueu os olhos, observando através das portas ainda abertas; tentando concentrar sua atenção no zumbido, quase sem perceber que Daryl ainda o rodeava com seus braços.

\- Paul - o arqueiro disse - Paul...

Mas a única coisa que conseguiu ouvir foi o novo ruído - parecia o motor de um carro, talvez mais do que um, mas era diferente, mais nítido e semelhante ao ruído sibilante quando os carros se moviam para trás em alta velocidade.

\- Porra! - Kal gritou do ponto de observação - Afastem-se das paredes!

O rapaz começou a correr a escada, descendo os degraus, enquanto todos os observavam atônitos, mas, como um mau presságio, o som ameaçador se tornou muito mais audível.

\- Corram!

Alarmados, a multidão começou a se mover rapidamente, tentando fugir das paredes.

\- Vamos! Vamos! - Daryl puxou Paul, tentando tirá-lo de lá enquanto o barulho soava no ar como um míssil.

Os dois fugiram, mas só conseguiram se mover alguns metros quando ouviram um estrondo alto atrás deles. Virando-se, eles assistiram horrorizados, dois grandes caminhões invadirem a comunidade, derrubando as paredes de Hilltop tão facilmente como uma mão derrubando uma casa de cartas.

A inércia do acidente fez com que a carga que carregavam para dentro disparasse através das portas abertas.

\- Meu Deus!

\- Corre! Corre!

As pessoas gritavam e fugiam em pânico; enquanto Paul olhava com espanto aqueles mesmos walkers que ele os vira carregar nos caminhões alguns dias antes.

\- Paul! Paul! Porra, olha para mim!

O escoteiro piscou assustado e encontrou os olhos azuis de Daryl. O arqueiro estava segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos, e o sacudiu suavemente, como se estivesse tentando acordá-lo de um sonho ruim.

\- Vamos lá! Vamos, temos de matá-los!

Tara apareceu de repente, dando-lhe uma faca, e imediatamente depois, o eco das balas começou a reverberar em seus ouvidos.

Paul levantou-se do chão, sem se dar conta de ter caído de joelhos; ele olhou em volta por um momento e viu claramente - viu os caminhões encaixados nas paredes, viu os walkers se movendo como uma massa dentro da comunidade, viu as pessoas correrem tentando escapar. Ele ouviu os gritos angustiados daqueles que não conseguiram escapar a tempo, e aqueles que os assistiram sucumbir ao abraço mortal daquelas criaturas.

O escoteiro agarrou a alça de sua faca e correu com o resto para tentar acabar com todos eles, e embora ele se movesse rapidamente, tudo ao seu redor parecia estar acontecendo em câmera lenta. As balas, as facas deslizando no ar, o sangue dos vivos e dos mortos. Os gritos de horror, os gritos de dor. Mas acima de tudo, o grito desesperado dos homens e mulheres que não haviam feito nada para serem punidos de tal maneira.

E tudo parecia ter acabado assim que começara, mas quando ele puxou a faca sangrenta de um dos últimos walkers vivos, o amanhecer já estava colorindo o céu.

Paul olhou em volta e viu os outros que, como ele, observavam a cena diante deles com uma impotência atônita. Uma colônia, sempre tranqüila e segura, batida e cheia de centenas de corpos, a maioria deles estranhos cujo destino infeliz era desconhecido. Mas, entre eles, havia também rostos familiares - pessoas que tinham vivido quase inconscientes de um mundo que era muito mais hostil do que jamais poderiam ter imaginado.

Logan, Samuel, Holly, Mike, Bianca, Richard, Amber, Mark, Wesley... Eram apenas alguns deles.

_Owen_.

Ele perdeu o perdeu de vista assim que os caminhões destruíram as paredes que os tinham protegido firmemente até aquele exato momento, mas ele rapidamente avistou Amelia, ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo agora inerte de seu filho. Maggie se aproximou e falou com ela. Ele não ouviu a conversa, mas o que Maggie disse conseguiu persuadi-la a se levantar.

Paul virou-se quando notou que alguém se aproximava dele e viu Daryl. Havia sangue manchando em quase cada centímetro de seu corpo e roupas, e o escoteiro não podia deixar de digitalizá-lo rapidamente em busca de um corte, ou uma mordida, ou qualquer outra coisa que poderia indicar que ele estivesse ferido. Mas Daryl parecia estar bem, e isso conseguiu fazê-lo sentir algum alívio fora de toda a dor e raiva que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

\- Nunca em meus pensamentos mais selvagens, eu teria imaginado ver Hilltop desse jeito - disse Paul em uma voz pequena, e voltando seu olhar para a imagem macabra diante deles.

Daryl aproximou-se dele- Paul podia senti-lo, podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, tinha até a sensação de que o arqueiro moveu uma mão para colocá-la em suas costas, mas eventualmente a deixou cair de novo.

\- Você se lembra das palavras de Rick na igreja em Alexandria? - Ele continuou.

O arqueiro franziu o cenho.

\- Ele disse que tínhamos que matar todos eles - Paul então se virou para olhar os olhos de Daryl - Talvez precisemos.

 

***

 

O calor das chamas esquentou seu rosto como uma carícia suave no meio da noite fria. Seus olhos nunca saíram do pilar de fogo que se erguia diante deles desenhando a silhueta de um demônio que parecia vir do próprio inferno - chamas furiosas que consumiam, com seu incessante crepitar, os corpos de todos aqueles inocentes que haviam perecido a uma armadilha que nenhum deles poderia ter evitado.

Daryl fechou os olhos por um segundo, depois os abriu novamente e observou todas as pessoas na frente dele, olhando para o fogo como se ainda não conseguissem acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Não havia lágrimas, apenas expressões sombrias que perguntavam repetidas vezes o que podiam ter feito para serem alvo de um ataque tão injusto e cruel.

Maggie, Tara e Rosita estavam ao seu lado, mas fazia poucas horas que ele vira Paul. Depois de remover os caminhões e os corpos dos walkers, eles passaram a maior parte do dia organizando a despedida para seus vizinhos. Paul estava lá o tempo todo, ajudando como todos os outros. Mas uma vez que tinham preparado a pira, o escoteiro tinha desaparecido.

Gregory também se foi; eles não o tinham visto desde que as paredes desmoronaram. Daryl ouviu de algumas pessoas que o tinham visto se esconder em seu quarto, mas outros afirmaram tê-lo visto pegar um dos carros e deixar a comunidade. A verdade era que um dos veículos estava faltando, então o arqueiro não ficaria surpreso que, em honra de sua covardia conhecida, o filho da puta tivesse ido embora, embora ele não conseguisse imaginar para onde.

Daryl sentiu a mão de Tara em suas costas.

\- Você o viu?

O arqueiro sabia que ela estava perguntando sobre Paul, e ele balançou a cabeça, mas imediatamente depois ele olhou para cima e fixou os olhos no ponto de observação da casa Barrington, cuja silhueta se desvaneceu sob o brilho das chamas. Tara lhe acariciou as costas, como se aquela fosse sua maneira de encorajá-lo, e Daryl não hesitou um segundo e caminhou em direção à casa.

O laranja e o amarelo da chama da pira acenderam vagamente o ponto de observação quando Daryl olhou para dentro, embora a primeira vista ele não visse Paul. Ele não estava sentado na cadeira, como de costume, mas notou que havia algumas garrafas vazias espalhadas pelo chão.

Daryl franziu a testa e examinou a pequena sala, e viu-o imediatamente; em um canto, sentado no chão, parcialmente escondido pelas sombras - estava Paul.

\- Eu deveria colocar um cadeado nessa porta - disse o escoteiro, arrastando as palavras.

Daryl observou-o atônito.

\- Você está bêbado?

\- Não o bastante... A maioria dessas garrafas estavam meio vazias... Mas eu peguei este uísque escocês de Gregory... - ele disse, levantando uma mão no ar e mostrando-lhe a garrafa - O filho da puta tinha tudo bem escondido, deve ser bom... Bal... Balbl... - ele balbuciou tentando ler o rótulo - Que seja.

Paul empurrou a garrafa de licor até os lábios e Daryl sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Me dá isso - disse ele aproximando-se dele.

\- Não dê mais um passo - o escoteiro disse gravemente.

O arqueiro parou no meio da sala, observando o homem à sua frente que parecia ser apenas uma sombra distante da pessoa confiante, serena e determinada que ele sempre provou ser.

\- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou Daryl.

\- Eu tenho uma garrafa de uísque e eu estou bebendo... Então adivinhe.

\- Você não é assim, Paul, você-

\- O que faz você pensar que você sabe quem eu sou? Hein? Ben não sabia e eu vivi com ele por cinco anos... Como diabos você saberia?

Daryl jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo uma pontada em seu peito. Ele sabia que era o álcool que estava falando, mas ele não podia negar que aquelas palavras o haviam machucado. Palavras que saíram da boca do escoteiro com raiva e amargura, apesar de ele estar com dificuldade em pronunciá-las com coerência.

\- Mas não se preocupe - continuou ele - Amanhã eu serei Jesus de novo... Aquele idiota alegre e falante que está aqui para resolver os problemas de todos...

\- Não foi sua culpa...

Paul fez um som com a boca.

\- Não quero ouvir essa merda...

\- Desculpa, mas você vai me ouvir - respondeu Daryl gravemente, sentando na cadeira em frente a ele.

\- Não.

\- Paul...

O escoteiro colocou as mãos no rosto, escondendo-o por um momento.

\- Eu fiz o mesmo erro de merda duas vezes - ele disse em um sussurro, como se fosse apenas um pensamento em voz alta.

Então ele tirou as mãos de seu rosto, pegou a garrafa de novo e tomou um longo gole. Apesar da escuridão, Daryl pôde ver que seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas.

\- Nem todo mundo está pronto para enfrentar este mundo- por que insistimos em forçá-los... - ele continuou, falando distraidamente, como se aquelas palavras não estivessem procurando ninguém para ouvi-las.

\- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com Abbie? - perguntou Daryl.

De repente, os olhos de Paul se fixaram no arqueiro como um par de lanças, mas o escoteiro não disse nada.

\- Paul...

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso...

\- Escuta-

\- Não! - Ele disse levantando a voz e movendo a mão com a garrafa no ar - Por que você não vai embora e me deixa em paz? Me dá a porra de um tempo pelo menos uma vez!

Ignorando as palavras do escoteiro, Daryl levantou-se da cadeira e sentou-se no chão à sua frente, tentando tirar a garrafa de suas mãos.

\- Não! Não...

\- Paul... Paul... Chega, droga! Para de agir como a porra de um garoto!

O escoteiro deu uma leve risada.

\- Engraçado você dizer isso.

No entanto, Paul desistiu de lutar e Daryl finalmente tirou a garrafa de suas mãos.

\- Talvez.

\- Eu não quero conversar... - o escoteiro resmungou de repente.

\- Ok, não fale, mas eu não vou a lugar algum.

Paul balançou a cabeça.

\- A última vez que você disse isso, você fugiu como um bebê assustado.

\- Eu suponho que ambos estejamos nos comportando como crianças, então - Daryl aproximou-se um pouco mais dele - Olha, se você quer que eu vá- eu vou, mas só se você me pedir, Paul Monroe, não essa outra pessoa sentada aqui, que está deixando o Whiskey entorpecer sua língua e seu cérebro.

Paul baixou a cabeça, envergonhado, e Daryl sentiu uma grande inquietação ao vê-lo assim. Ele não queria empurrá-lo mais longe, mas sabia que Paul precisava conversar, ele precisava jogar fora toda a culpa e desamparo que ele guardava para si mesmo e que, como uma doença silenciosa, estava lentamente o consumindo por dentro.

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou o arqueiro suavemente.

O escoteiro respirou fundo e esfregou os olhos, depois olhou para a janela, as luzes amarelas e laranja da pira tremeluziram através dela.

Por um momento Daryl pensou que Paul se recusaria a responder de novo, mas o escoteiro jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos.

\- Ainda não tínhamos encontrado este lugar - disse ele, depois abriu os olhos novamente e fixou-os em suas mãos, brincando com seus dedos, nervoso, sem saber o que fazer agora que não tinha mais a garrafa - As coisas não estavam indo muito bem lá fora... Nós não tínhamos encontrado um lugar estável para ficar e as pessoas que conhecemos ao longo do caminho... Bem, tivemos alguns problemas.

Paul fez uma pausa e esfregou a testa, como para apagar algumas das lembranças que Daryl tinha certeza que estavam atravessando sua cabeça.

\- Abbie tinha apenas seis anos de idade - ele continuou - E eu a pedi que aprendesse a lutar - para se defender, porque eu nem sempre poderia estar lá por ela. Abbie tentou, ela realmente tentou, mas ela era apenas uma criança... Ela não entendia por que ela tinha que fazer aquilo, ou por que tudo era como era, ou por que ela não podia voltar para casa... Eu não insisti; eu não queria colocar essa pressão sobre ela... Mas um dia estávamos checando um supermercado - era algo fácil, o lugar parecia estar vazio e calmo, mas eu não sei o que aconteceu... Eu não sei como eu não o vi vindo, mas em um piscar de olhos nós estávamos cercados por walkers... Eles estavam em toda parte. Eu tentei levá-la para um lugar seguro, mas a saída estava bloqueada. Eu lutei - matei alguns, mas eles ainda eram muitos. Eu a ouvi chorar com medo e eu não podia deixar de pensar que se eu morresse lá, ela também não sairia viva.

 

_Paul sentiu a adrenalina correndo por suas veias enquanto se movia para frente e para trás entre as prateleiras e os corpos dos mortos que já havia tirado do caminho. Os seres entraram depois de derrubar uma parede falsa que estava na parte de trás da loja, um poço sem fundo que parecia enviar essas criaturas para fora em um loop sem fim._

_Paul olhou rapidamente para onde deixara Abbie. A garota estava no topo de uma das prateleiras, mas as criaturas sabiam que ela estava lá, e estavam tentando agarrá-la com o desespero de animais famintos - batendo nas prateleiras e fazendo-os balançar como folhas frágeis de papel._

_\- Não! - gritou a garotinha, chutando as mãos dos que se agarravam às prateleiras, com os próprios pés._

_Paul brandiu sua faca rapidamente tentando voltar para Abbie, mas um daqueles caminhantes que ele pensou ter matado, agarrou a perna de suas calças fazendo com que ele caísse no chão._

_\- Paul!_

_Paul lutou até que ele conseguiu enfiar a faca em seu crânio, mas antes que ele pudesse se levantar, ele ouviu o rugido e o grito assustado atrás dele. Quando ele se virou, viu horrorizado que as criaturas haviam conseguido derrubar as prateleiras. Paul levantou-se rapidamente; seu coração batia tão rápido que mal podia senti-lo contra seu peito, e sua respiração pegou em sua garganta quando viu um daqueles walkers rastejando como um réptil sobre a prateleira no chão, tentando chegar a Abbie, que estava no outro lado ainda atordoado pela queda._

\- Eu não pude ver, mas de repente a criatura empurrou sobre a prateleira, e eu não sei como, mas Abbie encravou uma haste de metal através de um dos seus olhos.

 

_Paul tomou a menina em seus braços e saiu da loja com pressa, e não parou de correr até que a aldeia não fosse mais do que uma silhueta ao longe._

_Quando ele sentiu que estavam seguros, Paul deixou a menina no chão e examinou-a rapidamente, tentando assegurar-se de que aquelas manchas de sangue não eram dela._

_\- Você está bem? Eles te morderam?_

_\- Eu estou bem... - a menina respondeu com uma calma surpreendente._

_\- Tem certeza?_

_Abbie assentiu com a cabeça e, novamente, agarrou-se ao pescoço de Paul._

\- Depois daquilo, ela não chorou, nem fez mais perguntas- ela estava completamente em estado de choque. Nós passamos a noite em uma casa que encontramos no meio caminho. De manhã cedo, ela me assustou; ela não estava em seu saco de dormir, mas eu a encontrei em um quarto adjacente - havia penas e estofamento por toda parte, e ela estava sentada lá no meio, furiosamente cavando uma de minhas facas em um ursinho de pelúcia.

Paul respirou fundo, claramente perturbado, depois de se lembrar daquela imagem. Daryl inclinou-se ligeiramente para frente e pegou uma das mãos de Paul, e Paul olhou para cima pela primeira vez desde que começou a falar.

\- No dia seguinte, ela me pediu para ensiná-la a lutar. Praticávamos todos os dias e ela era boa nisso. Tão boa que às vezes até me assustava - Paul colocou os olhos na mão do arqueiro, que lhe acariciava inconscientemente com o polegar - Continuamos nossa viagem e um dia essas paredes apareceram no horizonte. Eles ainda não haviam construído-as completamente, mas como você pode imaginar foi como se tivéssemos encontrado um oásis no deserto.

\- Owen me disse que Gregory não queria você aqui.

Paul ficou em silêncio por um segundo.

\- É verdade... E francamente eu não daria a mínima se não fosse por Abbie. Mas finalmente tínhamos encontrado um lugar onde ela poderia parar de olhar com cautela e se comportar como o que ela era novamente- uma garotinha. Não foi fácil no início, mas ela se adaptou a isso muito mais rápido do que eu, e eu não me importava, tudo o que eu queria era vê-la feliz, vê-la brincar com as outras crianças, rir e desfrutar do mais próximo de uma vida normal que ela poderia ter novamente.

O escoteiro fez uma pausa e suspirou, como se estivesse se preparando mentalmente para contar aquela parte da história que ele há muito tempo evitava. Daryl mudou de posição novamente, aproximando-se ainda mais dele, apertando sua mão.

\- O tempo passou voando em um piscar de olhos- dois anos... Mas estávamos trabalhando tanto que era como se eu não estivesse prestando atenção. Eu me lembro que um dia eu acordei e eu encontrei um pedaço de papel colado na porta com o número oito desenhado nele. No início eu não entendi o que significava, até que eu me toquei que ela estava completando oito anos naquele dia.

Paul sorriu baixinho, embora fosse um sorriso triste, e Daryl podia ver as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos novamente. Sua voz também desapareceu quando ele falou novamente, tornando-se instável e lenta.

\- Aconteceu duas semanas depois do aniversário dela. Eu estava conversando com Kal porque eu estava planejando sair para explorar algumas áreas que eu não tinha rastreado ainda. Em seguida, uma de suas amigas, Anna, veio até mim e me deu um buquê de flores bem fofo.

 

_\- Flores? - Paul perguntou surpreso._

_A menina baixou a cabeça tentando esconder o rubor que acendeu em suas bochechas._

_\- Elas são lindas, Anna - ele disse, acariciando carinhosamente a cabeça da garota._

\- Mas logo eu percebi que algo estava errado... Aquelas flores... Aquelas flores não cresceram dentro da colônia.

 

_Paul franziu o cenho enquanto estudava as flores cuidadosamente._

_\- Onde você as achou?_

_Anna levantou o rosto, a boca movendo-se sem palavras, seu rosto passando de um olhar de intensa timidez para o olhar de uma criança que acabou de ser pego fazendo algo que não deveria. Mas as palavras não saíram da garganta da garota, porque os gritos atrás deles os colocavam em alerta._

_Paul foi o primeiro a se mover, embora soubesse que mais pessoas o seguiam. Eles contornaram a casa grande e chegaram até o alçapão, percebendo, espantados, que não estava trancado._

_Mesmo antes que pudessem atravessá-lo para passar para o outro lado, três crianças - Hugo, Andrea e Elliot, vieram correndo e chorando, aterrorizados. Fora da colônia, encontraram Lucke, que correu para o alçapão tentando desesperadamente chegar a segurança._

_O escoteiro viu imediatamente o que tinha assustado as crianças. Havia um walker morto no chão, e um pouco mais adiante havia outro. O ser estava ajoelhado de costas para todos, encurvado como um predador sobre sua presa._

_\- Meu Deus!- exclamou alguém atrás dele._

_Paul sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo, mas ele não pensou duas vezes e correu, matando a criatura, e arrastando-a longe de lá, longe do corpo deitado imóvel no chão._

_\- Alguém chama o Harlan!_

_Ele não sabia quem tinha falado, de fato, ele não era capaz de distinguir nenhuma das vozes ou gritos que foram ouvidos em torno dele. Ele só podia ver a menina. Abbie. Seu peito movendo-se lentamente, mostrando que ela ainda tinha um fio de vida._

_Paul caiu de joelhos ao lado dela. Havia sangue por toda parte, mas ele não olhava para além dos olhos verdes que o observavam, cheios de confusão._

_\- Abbie, querida... - ele disse, tentando parecer calmo para não assustá-la mais do que ela provavelmente já estava, mas sua voz estava estremecisa, e as lágrimas vieram a seus olhos antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sobre isso._

_\- Eu... Eu não... Eu... Eu não os vi chegar... - ela disse em um sussurro, palavras se arrastando com dificuldade._

_\- Shhh... Shhh... Não diga nada, não fale... Olhe nos meus olhos Abbie- você está bem, ok? Você está comigo, está tudo bem... Está tudo bem..._

_\- Eu... Estou... Estou com frio._

_Alguém, ele não viu quem, tirou o casaco e deu-lhe imediatamente. Paul cobriu a garota com ele._

_\- Ok... Ok, querida, você está melhor agora... Você se sente melhor?_

_Mas ela não respondeu, ela apenas olhou para ele. Paul tirou o cabelo úmido que se agarrava em seu rosto pequeno, incapaz de segurar as lágrimas que pungiam seus olhos por mais tempo._

\- Você sabe o que ela me disse antes que sua voz se apagasse para sempre? Ela acariciou meu rosto e disse _não chore mais_.

O escoteiro então colocou no rosto, tentando esconder as lágrimas que se derramaram de seus olhos, e o arqueiro sentiu seu coração se quebrar naquele exato momento. Ele nunca tinha visto Paul tão abatido e vulnerável, e imaginou o quão difícil tinha que ser para ele, não só ver a menina ir em seus próprios braços, mas ter que lidar consigo mesmo para impedi-la de voltar novamente.

\- Ei, ei... - Daryl agarrou suas mãos puxando-os para longe de seu rosto - Ok, está tudo bem- você pode chorar o quanto quiser.

Paul sacudiu a cabeça, como se ele estivesse envergonhado por se expor assim, e Daryl não aguentou mais; ele se inclinou para frente e os dois se fundiram em um abraço cheio de calor e ternura, e por uma vez o escoteiro não lutou e chorou contra o ombro do arqueiro até que não havia mais lágrimas para derramar.

Quando finalmente se separaram, Paul enxugou as bochechas, mas não olhou para cima.

\- Alguns dias depois de tudo isso - ele disse - Eu soube que Lucke foi capaz de alcançar o alçapão porque Abbie tinha matado o walker no chão. Então eu também descobri que a razão pela qual eles estavam indo para fora da colônia era porque ela os convenceu de que precisavam aprender a lutar, como ela tinha - ela lhes disse que os ensinaria e que eles não tinham nada a temer, se acontecesse alguma coisa, ela os protegeria... - Paul suspirou alto - Porra...

\- Ei... Você fez o que tinha que fazer, o que você ensinou a ela salvou a vida de outra criança.

\- Ela não tinha que levá-los lá fora, em primeiro lugar. Ela colocou a vida de todas as crianças em perigo. Mas isso é o que eu lhe ensinei- eu a ensinei a ser confiante, a não ter medo de nada... Droga, ela era apenas uma garotinha.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

\- Eu vi Carl crescer - Daryl disse então - Eu tenho certeza que ele derramou mais sangue do que qualquer uma das pessoas aqui juntos. Imagino que não há tempo para ser mais uma criança neste mundo.

Paul não disse nada, e Daryl levantou uma mão para colocá-la em sua bochecha, seu polegar secando uma das lágrimas que ainda umedecia seu rosto.

\- Eu entendo porque você sente que isso é culpa sua, mas você estava certo - você estava certo naquela época e você está agora. Eles precisam enfrentar a realidade. Muitas dessas pessoas que morreram ontem morreram porque eles não sabiam como lidar com uma situação como essa - Daryl fez uma breve pausa e, depois de ver que Paul não tinha intenção de falar, prosseguiu - Sabe, um idiota me disse uma vez que não importa o quanto você se culpe, eles não vão voltar.

Um sorriso tímido desenhou os cantos dos lábios do escoteiro.

\- Você não chutou o traseiro dele?

Daryl riu.

\- Eu dei um soco nele - ele disse, mas sua expressão escureceu instantaneamente - E eu me arrependo disso todos os dias.

Finalmente, Paul olhou para cima, fixando seus olhos em Daryl, e o arqueiro o fez de novo. Desta vez, porém, ele estava plenamente consciente do que estava fazendo - ele se inclinou para frente e colocou seus lábios nos do escoteiro; um beijo doce e terno, e ao contrário da última vez, Paul respondeu a ele.

Daryl sentiu a mão quente do escoteiro em seu rosto, e sua barba esfregando-se contra sua pele enquanto sua boca brincava suavemente com a dele.

\- Me desculpa - disse o arqueiro quando finalmente se separaram. - Eu teria gostado de lhe dizer em outra situação, mas... Desculpa, eu não quis dizer nada do que eu disse.

O escoteiro não falou, ele só olhou para os olhos do arqueiro, e Daryl sabia, enquanto ele sentia-o tocar em sua bochecha com ternura, que aquele olhar era mais do que suficiente.

\- Você vai fugir de novo? - Paul então perguntou.

\- Não. Não - respondeu ele com firmeza - Quero ficar aqui... Com você.

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Tenho.

\- Confesse, arqueiro, você está dizendo tudo isso porque você acha que amanhã eu não vou me lembrar de nada, certo?

Daryl bufou.

\- Você não consegue se conter, hein? - Ele protestou, mesmo que ele não pudesse conter o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios - Você não pode segurar essa palhaçada toda, nem mesmo por um segundo.

O escoteiro riu, e Daryl ficou contente por ver parte da luz retornar aos seus olhos.

Daryl então se moveu e se sentou ao lado dele, ele pegou a garrafa de uísque de volta e tomou um longo gole.

\- Ok - ele disse entregando-o de volta para Paul - Vamos beber hoje à noite... Mas há muito trabalho a fazer amanhã.


	23. Chapter 23

A luz atingiu suas pálpebras como um chicote enfurecido. Paul encolheu-se na cama com um gemido de dor, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro. Mas foi um gesto fútil, porque de repente a sala era estava tão brilhante que ele se sentiu como um vampiro indefeso sob o sol.

\- Levante-se!

Se não fosse pela confusão que o impediu de raciocinar adequadamente naquele momento, Paul teria jurado que aquela voz alheia - que batia contra seus tímpanos como um martelo de pederneira - era de Daryl.

O escoteiro apertou suas pálpebras tentando evitar aquela maldita luz perturbadora, e quase instantaneamente as imagens da noite anterior se projetaram através de sua cabeça como rápidos flashbacks - sua fuga para o ponto de observação, sua patética tentativa de embriagar-se, Daryl aparecendo ali, a história de Abbie; o beijo.

O escoteiro sentiu um súbito formigamento no estômago. Eles se beijaram novamente. Sim, eles haviam feito aquilo novamente, mas não só isso, Daryl tinha se aberto como nunca tinha feito antes, e tinha dito que queria estar com ele. Um ato de sinceridade que eles haviam acompanhado com o uísque que ele tinha roubado de Gregory, em algum tipo de celebração agridoce. Eles tinham bebido. Sim. Eles beberam muito. Eles tinham bebido tanto que Paul não conseguia se lembrar de nada do que aconteceu depois que os dois finalmente confessaram seus sentimentos um ao outro. Ele não conseguia se lembrar do que haviam falado - se haviam falado alguma coisa sequer - ou de como ele tinha vindo ao seu quarto.

De repente, Paul sentiu uma pressão perturbadora em seu peito - e se todas aquelas memórias não fossem mais do que resquícios de sua imaginação? E se todas aquelas coisas em sua cabeça fossem meramente um resultado da embriaguez? E se nada daquilo realmente tivesse acontecido?

Paul tentou abrir os olhos novamente para verificar quem diabos estava na sala perturbando seu sono e tranquilidade daquela forma, mas a luz do sol forçou seu caminho em suas retinas como um soco teria feito, deixando-o completamente cego.

\- Ah, porra... - ele gemeu, cobrindo seu rosto.

\- Vamos, mal-humorado, sai da cama.

Paul suspirou em meio a cansaço e alívio. Sim, ele podia estar cego, mas não surdo. Aquela, sem dúvida, era a voz de Daryl, e o filho da puta tinha acabado de tirar os lençóis da cama, sem nenhum sinal de piedade, expondo-o completamente.

\- Que diabos você está fazendo? - O escoteiro disse, tentando sentar-se e cobrir-se com seu escudo de linho, mas seu estômago balançou e Paul caiu de volta na cama - Deus, eu acho que vou vomitar...

\- Eu ficaria surpreso se você ainda tivesse algo em seu estômago.

Com muito esforço, Paul finalmente abriu os olhos e viu a silhueta de Daryl ao lado da cama. O escoteiro piscou algumas vezes até que finalmente viu seu rosto claramente. Paul tentou se sentar novamente, mas tudo ao seu redor estava girando.

\- Merda... Eu acho que estou morrendo...

Daryl riu.

\- Eu estava certo, você não consegue segurar seu licor.

\- Aquele uísque devia estar ruim ou algo assim.

\- Claro... Vamos, sente-se.

\- Eu não consigo...

\- Sim, você consegue. Eu trouxe água, você precisa beber.

O arqueiro foi ajudar Paul a se sentar na cama.

\- Eu juro que vou vomitar.

\- Você não vai vomitar. O que você precisa é beber um pouco de água. Aqui. - Daryl insistiu em passar-lhe um copo cheio do líquido transparente.

Paul bebeu a água lentamente, deixando o líquido aliviar a secura que ele estava sentindo em sua boca e garganta, e acalmar seu estômago.

\- Trouxe um remédio.

\- Um remédio?

\- Sim, é para o seu estômago.

Paul olhou para Daryl por alguns segundos.

\- Então você é um especialista em ressacas, que sorte a minha...

\- Você tem sorte de que ninguém veio até aqui. Tenho certeza de que você acordou a casa inteira enquanto vomitava suas tripas a noite inteira. E fique feliz que eu não tinha nenhuma tesoura na mão porque, vamos deixar as coisas claras aqui, não vou gastar mais duas horas segurando seu maldito cabelo pra trás para que você não vomite nele.

Embora soubesse que, à sua maneira, Daryl estava simplesmente brincando, Paul sentiu-se totalmente envergonhado. As últimas semanas tinham sido uma verdadeira montanha-russa de eventos e emoções, e embora ele tivesse tentado manter a calma, apesar das circunstâncias, o ataque de dois dias atrás finalmente conseguiu derrubá-lo. E apesar de tudo, Paul sabia que não havia desculpas para seu comportamento - fechar-se para ficar bêbado enquanto ele se culpava pelo que acontecera não era apenas um sinal de fraqueza, era também um ato covarde; e o fato de Daryl ter visto tudo, não melhorou a situação.

\- Eu sou um idiota - disse o escoteiro, abaixando a voz.

O arqueiro sentou-se na beira da cama.

\- Todos nós somos - ele respondeu, enchendo o copo com mais água e devolvendo-o para ele - Eu te disse que mais cedo ou mais tarde você iria acabar explodindo - não vou mentir, não gostei de ver você daquele jeito, mas eu não fiquei surpreso.

Paul pegou o copo e bebeu, então ele pegou a pílula.

\- Você não roubou, certo? - perguntou Paul.

Daryl fez uma careta.

\- Pensei nisso, mas Harlan estava no trailer, então eu só lhe disse que você estava doente. Ele não fez nenhuma pergunta, ele simplesmente me deu. Só que o Alex estava lá... Ele queria vir te ver, mas eu tirei essa ideia da cabeça dele.

\- E tenho certeza que você foi bem educado quando fez isso.

Daryl apenas resmungou e o escoteiro soltou um suspiro. Paul sabia que Daryl e Alex não se davam muito bem, e embora o que estava acontecendo entre ele e o arqueiro ainda fosse um mistério, até mesmo para eles, ele não queria imaginar como o enfermeiro reagiria quando soubesse.

\- Você está se sentindo melhor? - perguntou Daryl, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

\- Sim, sim.

Paul olhou para a janela, pensativo.

\- Obrigado... - ele disse em um sussurro.

\- Por quê?

\- Por estar aqui.

\- Eu disse que estaria.

\- Eu sei... Mas uma coisa é dar alguns beijos e outra é ter que cuidar de mim enquanto eu vomitava por todo o lugar.

\- Eu já vi pior; vou superar isso. Agora saia dessa maldita cama.

O arqueiro se levantou e tirou o copo de suas mãos.

\- Tenha alguma compaixão, cara!

\- Não há tempo para isso. Há trabalho a fazer e essas pessoas precisam de você, especialmente agora que aquele maldito Gregory fugiu.

\- Eu quase me esqueci disso... Onde diabos ele foi?

\- Não sei e não me importo. Tudo que eu quero é te ver fora da cama.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Estou começando a te odiar.

\- Este é apenas o começo, cara.

 

***

 

Fora da casa, tudo parecia mais silencioso do que Paul esperava, embora o escoteiro agradecesse a calma aparente quase tanto quanto a brisa fresca que chicoteava seu rosto para ajudar a acordá-lo.

Seus vizinhos já estavam trabalhando duro para limpar a área onde as paredes tinham sido danificadas, e preparar tudo para a construção das novas. Norton - um homem de cerca de quarenta e cinco anos que, na sua vida anterior, tinha sido um construtor, ajudara a escolher os postes de madeira que, segundo ele, ainda poderiam ser úteis, e direcionou a todos na reconstrução das paredes.

\- Temos muitos postes, mas precisamos de mais - ele acrescentou.

Maggie foi rápida em organizar um grupo para sair e encontrar tudo o que eles precisavam, e, provisoriamente, a entrada para a comunidade seria bloqueada pelos mesmos caminhões que trouxeram a situação.

\- Vamos pôr mais pessoas sob vigilância, se necessário - Maggie tinha dito - Mas vamos trabalhar o mais duro que pudermos para reconstruir as paredes o mais rapidamente possível.

Então, enquanto alguns saíram para encontrar todos os materiais necessários para a construção, o resto começou a definir os postes de madeira que seriam utilizados.

Paul, Daryl e Tara ajudaram durante boa parte da manhã. Enquanto isso, Maggie estava trabalhando com outro grupo de pessoas para preparar comida suficiente para todos eles.

Ao meio da manhã, eles tinham arrumado algumas mesas que os vizinhos trouxeram de seus próprios trailers e sentaram-se ao ar livre para comerem juntos; para descansar e recuperar forças para continuar trabalhando durante a tarde.

\- Cadê a Rosita? - perguntou Daryl.

\- Ela partiu para Alexandria - Maggie respondeu - Rick tem que saber o que aconteceu aqui. Eles devem ficar preparados apenas por precaução.

\- Eles não atacarão Alexandria - disse Paul - É óbvio que isso foi planejado para nós.

\- Sim, talvez. Eles devem ter cuidado de qualquer maneira.

Depois do almoço, todos tinham voltado ao trabalho, e Paul estava limpando um longo fosso, quando viu Amelia aproximar-se com passos firmes e decididos. O escoteiro respirou fundo, sem saber o que esperar da mulher, mas ele ainda se levantou para cumprimentá-la.

\- Amelia...

A mãe de Owen não disse nada por um momento, alguns segundos que pareciam minutos, até que Paul finalmente viu a mulher mudar ligeiramente a posição.

\- Seria muito fácil para mim ficar com raiva de você - ela disse então.

Não havia ódio em sua voz, mas ele podia perceber uma enorme frustração e impotência. Paul abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. - Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, Amelia, eu-

\- Não sinta. Não há tempo para lamentar-se. Nós deixamos que isso acontecesse. Todos nós. Você... Apenas mate-os.

E com isso, a mulher virou se saiu andando.

Paul ficou ali, observando-a, com suas palavras breves, porém concisas, ecoando em sua cabeça. _Mate-os_. De repente, aquilo não parecia tão provável como havia sido semanas atrás. Ele sabia que poderia enfrentá-los, apesar das baixas, mas havia algo que os Saviors tinham que lhes faltava - uma perversão impossível de igualar. E para derrotar aquela brutalidade, eles precisariam muito mais do que boas intenções.

\- Você está bem?

Paul se virou para encontrar Daryl.

\- Sim...

\- Tem certeza?

O escoteiro sorriu pela preocupação do arqueiro.

\- Sim.

Daryl aproximou-se dele, colocando uma mão em suas costas, acariciando-o suavemente.

\- Bom... Vamos continuar trabalhando então.

 

Pouco antes do pôr do sol, o grupo que estava fora voltou com muitos postes de telefone que encontraram na estrada.

\- Podemos precisar de mais - disse Norton - Mas podemos começar a trabalhar com isso.

Para o jantar, eles prepararam uma abundância de comida novamente, mas as temperaturas baixaram com o pôr do sol, e os vizinhos preferiram ir comer em seus respectivos lares.

Depois de um merecido banho, e uma mudança de roupa para algo mais confortável, Paul sentou-se na mesa do quarto. Diante dele, sobre a mesa, estava o papel no qual ele estava tentando escrever todas as coisas que se lembrava de ver no assentamento dos Saviors. Havia apenas nove dias para se reunir novamente com Rick e Ezekiel, e aquela informação era muito importante. Mas sua mente não lhe permitia se concentrar.

Ele esfregou o pescoço tentando aliviar a tensão quando alguém bateu na porta. O escoteiro convidou o visitante para dentro e Maggie entrou na sala alguns segundos depois. Paul sorriu para ela.

\- Como você está? - A mulher perguntou - Disseram-me que você não estava se sentindo bem hoje, que teve uma dor no estômago ou algo assim.

\- É isso que te disseram? Bem, é uma boa farsa, com certeza, mas na verdade foi apenas uma ressaca brava - Paul respondeu honestamente.

Maggie lhe deu um sorriso caloroso, depois tirou alguns livros que Paul tinha sobre uma cadeira, e puxou-o para sentar ao lado dele.

\- Para ser honesta, eu não estou nem surpresa, nem decepcionada.

\- Foi uma coisa estúpida de se fazer...

\- Talvez, mas você está melhor agora, certo?

\- Sim, poderia-se dizer que estou. Enfim, como você está se sentindo? Com toda essa bagunça eu não tive um segundo para lhe perguntar.

\- Eu estou bem - ela respondeu, levando suas mãos sobre a barriga inchada - Ele está crescendo rápido e saudável.

Paul sorriu.

\- Eu vi o que você fez hoje, você organizou tudo com uma incrível paciência e precisão, mas não tenho certeza se você deve cuidar disso agora. Não é sua responsabilidade, Maggie, e você precisa descansar.

\- Eu estou bem, apenas tentando ajudar, contribuir com ideias e garantir o que for melhor para todos.

Paul simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça.

\- E falando sobre o que é melhor para todos - ela continuou - Parece que as coisas entre você e Daryl estão mais leves.

O escoteiro olhou para janela, mas o rubor que acendeu suas bochechas foi quase instantâneo.

\- Nossa... - ele disse, levando as mãos até o rosto - Eu pareço um maldito adolescente.

Maggie soltou uma pequena risada.

\- Está tudo bem então?

\- Sim, está tudo bem.

Maggie fixou seus olhos curiosos no escoteiro, piscando inocentemente enquanto esperava que ele fosse mais longe em sua resposta.

\- Maggie... - Paul protestou, mas não pôde deixar de rir.

\- Vamos lá! Você não pode me culpar por estar curiosa. Prefiro saber da versão oficial do que ouvir o que os outros dizem, porque, caso você não saiba, as pessoas já começaram a falar.

\- Elas podem falar o quanto quiserem, eu não me importo - disse ele, levantando-se da cadeira e aproximando-se da janela.

Houve uma batida na porta naquele momento.

\- Entre - disse o escoteiro.

A porta se abriu e Daryl colocou a cabeça para dentro. Paul olhou rapidamente para Maggie, que não se incomodou em esconder o enorme sorriso que se formara em seu rosto.

\- Maggie... - o arqueiro disse um tanto surpreso ao vê-la ali.

\- Oi! - Ela disse se levantando e se aproximando dele - Como você se sente? Como está seu braço?

\- Tudo bem... O braço está bem - Daryl limpou a garganta - E quanto a você, como está o pequeno Glenn?

\- Ativo, como o pai.

Os três sorriram com aquela declaração.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso - disse o arqueiro.

\- Bem, eu... Eu acho que vou agora - Maggie disse, virando-se para dedicar um sorriso a Paul - Vejo vocês amanhã.

Quando Maggie fechou a porta, Paul se recostou na mesa. De repente, sentiu-se nervoso, e não entendia por que - eles já haviam confessado o que sentiam, se abriram um ao outro, até tinham se beijado. Mas ainda assim, Paul sabia que eles tinham que enfrentar a parte mais difícil de todo aquele caso, e que era decidir onde queriam que seu relacionamento fosse.

Paul olhou para Daryl, que estava parado no meio da sala ao lado da cama, se mexendo constantemente, visivelmente desconfortável. O escoteiro estendeu uma perna e moveu a cadeira que Maggie tinha ocupado com o pé, convidando-o a sentar-se.

\- Como está seu estômago? - perguntou Daryl, aproximando-se e sentando-se.

\- Ótimo - disse ele apontando para o jarro de água da mesa - Eu segui o seu conselho.

\- Pelo menos uma vez.

\- Sim, por uma vez.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, e por um longo tempo nenhum deles disse nada. Mas Paul não conseguia tirar os olhos de Daryl, que abaixou a cabeça, o olhar fixo em suas mãos nervosas que brincavam uma com a outro, enquanto seu joelho se movia rapidamente para cima e para baixo.

\- O que há de errado? - perguntou Paul.

As palavras do escoteiro conseguiram fazer com que Daryl ficasse ainda mais nervoso.

\- Não sei... Eu... Eu não... Não sei o que fazer.

Paul levantou-se ligeiramente e puxou a cadeira para frente até seus joelhos se tocarem.

\- Ei... - ele disse gentilmente, colocando uma mão sobre a dele - Você não tem que fazer nada, ok? Estou contente de ver que você está aqui.

Paul tirou suavemente as mechas de cabelo que escondiam seus olhos e Daryl olhou para ele.

\- Uau, seu cabelo está limpo... - disse o escoteiro, tentando brincar e aliviar a tensão do arqueiro.

Daryl sorriu, e suas bochechas se tornaram uma cor rosa suave.

\- Está cheiroso - continuou Paul.

\- Cala a boca...

Daryl balançou a cabeça, envergonhado, mas ambos acabaram rindo baixinho.

\- Olha - disse o escoteiro colocando a mão na bochecha de Daryl - Não importa se você não tem muita experiência, eu garanto que isso é tão novo para você quanto para mim. Eu não espero nada mais de você. Eu não quero que você se sinta obrigado a me agradar ou algo parecido, se é isso que está passando pela sua cabeça. Faça o que você quer fazer, o que você sente vontade de fazer, sem pressão, não-

As palavras ficaram perdidas no ar enquanto Daryl se inclinava para frente, colocando os lábios nos do escoteiro.

\- Ok... - Paul disse, sorrindo contra a boca do arqueiro - Estou bem com isso...

Eles se beijaram por um longo tempo, compartilhando beijos curtos e ternos - beijos com os quais estudavam um ao outro; beijos lentos que Paul lutou para não torná-los mais fortes e exigentes. O escoteiro não queria assustar Daryl novamente, e queria deixá-lo ser o único a definir o ritmo, para mostrar-lhe até quando ele estava disposto a ir. Ainda assim, Paul não pôde evitar passar sua língua contra os lábios de Daryl, que respondeu com um som baixo em sua garganta.

Depois de alguns minutos que pareceram horas, eles se separaram, encarando-se.

\- Isso... Não é ruim - disse Daryl de repente.

Paul sorriu surpreso com a modesta, mas sincera reação do arqueiro.

\- Sim... Não é ruim.

Daryl desviou o olhar por um segundo, mostrando que a timidez ainda estava relutante em deixá-lo ir, então ele limpou a garganta.

\- O que você estava fazendo? - ele perguntou.

\- Eu estava tentando escrever tudo o que vi no assentamento dos Saviors.

Daryl pegou o papel e leu, depois olhou para o escoteiro, levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Isso é tudo?

\- Eu sei... - ele disse baixando os ombros relutantemente - Mas eu não consegui me concentrar.

\- Me deixa te ajudar. Podemos também fazer uma lista do que eu vi, podemos até desenhar um mapa.

\- Sim, isso é uma boa ideia.

Eles trabalharam por algumas horas, escrevendo tudo o que suas memórias tinham conseguido reter. Eles desenharam um mapa exterior do assentamento, observando os lugares onde os guardas estavam, onde as portas estavam localizadas, a área ocupada pelos walkers empalados e onde era o tubo de descarga que Paul tinha usado para entrar. Eles também fizeram um esboço do interior; onde as celas eram localizadas, e onde Paul pensava que era seu arsenal.

\- Tudo bem, já chega - disse Daryl depois que Paul bocejou pela quinta vez.

\- Não, vamos terminar isso, eu estou bem...

\- Você tem que descansar.

\- Todos nós temos.

\- Sim, a diferença é que os outros dormem enquanto você não - Daryl esfregou a testa em preocupação - Porra, Paul, você se olhou no espelho? Você não está bem, e me assusta te assim tão cansado. Temos apenas uma semana até que toda esta merda exploda, e eu tenho a sensação de que sua mente não estará pronta para isso, e você provavelmente vai fazer algo estúpido e-

\- Ok, ok - ele disse colocando a caneta sobre a mesa - Eu vou dormir, mas só porque você parece extremamente adorável quando fica tão preocupado.

Daryl bufou.

\- Estou falando sério, idiota. Você alguma vez-

\- Sim, eu levo as coisas a sério. Eu levo isso muito a sério, Daryl. Não se preocupe, eu vou para a cama agora mesmo.

\- Certo...

\- Certo.

Paul olhou para o arqueiro, que parecia prestes a se levantar para sair do quarto, mas não se moveu do assento.

\- Eu... Eu te vejo amanhã - ele disse então.

Daryl levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou com relutância em direção à porta com passos vagarosos e hesitantes. Paul não tirou os olhos dele, era óbvio que Daryl não parecia pronto para ir ainda e ele tinha que admitir que não queria que ele fizesse isso.

\- Você não tem que ir - o escoteiro disse suavemente.

Daryl virou-se para encará-lo.

\- O quê?

\- Você pode ficar se quiser.

O arqueiro piscou algumas vezes, como se de repente aquelas palavras tivessem sido proferidas em uma língua estrangeira, e ele estivesse tentando decifrar seu significado. Então ele se moveu nervosamente.

\- Só para dormir... - Paul esclareceu.

Daryl abaixou a cabeça, suspirando enquanto corava intensamente.

\- Eu odeio isso...

\- O que?

\- Reagir como uma puta criança. As coisas não deviam ser tão complicadas, certo? O sexo é só... Sexo.

Paul levantou-se da cadeira e se aproximou dele.

\- Sim, sexo é sexo, mas isso é diferente; ter relações sexuais com alguém apenas por prazer não é o mesmo que dormir com alguém que você se importa.

\- É, eu acho... - o arqueiro disse baixando o olhar.

\- Ei... Está tudo bem, esquece. Eu não deveria ter te pedido algo assim. Vamos levar as coisas devagar, não há... - Daryl balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro - O quê?

\- Você fala como se tivéssemos todo o tempo do mundo.

\- Eu não me importo, Daryl, eu já te disse - para mim é o suficiente saber que você está aqui. Eu não quero que você se sinta desconfortável ou forçado a fazer coisas que você pode não estar pronto, só porque não há tempo.

\- Eu... Eu quero ficar - Daryl disse então - Mas eu sei que se eu ficar, mesmo que seja só para dormir, você não vai descansar, e você realmente precisa descansar.

\- Quem sabe, talvez você tenha o mesmo efeito que um ursinho de pelúcia e eu finalmente vou dormir um pouco.

Ambos riram, mas Daryl sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Certo - disse o escoteiro, movendo as mãos num gesto de derrota - Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não estou acostumado a rejeição, e esta é a terceira vez em menos de uma semana.

\- Estou feliz que fiz você deixar de ser tão pretensioso.

\- Eu acredito em você. Eu me pergunto, em que ponto você se tornou a voz da razão entre nós dois?

\- Alguém tem que fazer isso enquanto você anda por aí agindo como um maldito super-herói.

\- Ok, chega, sai do meu quarto! - disse o escoteiro, rindo.

Daryl também riu, mostrando-se mais relaxado, e Paul sorriu, aliviado. Ele recuou, mas então notou o traje do arqueiro e franziu a testa.

\- Espere um segundo... Você também lavou suas roupas?

Daryl deu de ombros.

\- Foi a Tammy.

\- Tammy? - perguntou Paul, erguendo as sobrancelhas em espanto.

\- Sim... Nós fizemos um acordo, ela- ela também cuidou disso - ele disse colocando uma mão dentro de seu colete e tirando a bandana preta do escoteiro - Na verdade, eu vim para devolvê-la. Estava menos enrugada quando ela me deu.

Paul olhou para ele por um momento, surpreso - ele tinha esquecido completamente do lenço. Ele se lembrou de removê-lo para colocá-lo no braço ferido de Daryl, mas ele não tinha pensado naquilo desde então, e não podia deixar de sentir-se surpreso ao ver que o arqueiro não só o tinha mantido, como também procurou uma maneira de limpá-lo antes de devolver para ele.

O escoteiro sorriu, tocado por um gesto que à primeira vista podia parecer insignificante, mas sabia que não era para Daryl, e certamente não era para ele.

\- Obrigado... - ele disse pegando-o - No entanto, estou surpreso por Tammy não ter arrancado sua cabeça.

\- Ela estava a ponto de fazer isso, até que percebeu que era seu. Não me pergunte por quê, mas por algum motivo estranho, essas pessoas te respeitam.

Paul curvou ligeiramente os cantos de sua boca.

\- É... Bem, eu... Acho que vou te vejo amanhã, então - Daryl disse, novamente nervoso.

O sorriso do escoteiro tornou-se ainda mais intenso.

\- Dado o fato de que não temos outro lugar para ir... Sim, acho que nos vemos amanhã.

Então Paul deu um passo adiante novamente, afastando algumas das mechas de cabelo que ficavam escondendo o rosto do arqueiro.

\- Sério, Daryl... Relaxa. - Ele disse, baixando a voz.

\- Eu disse que eu não sou bom nisso...

\- Não é tão difícil, basta dizer: _boa noite_.

\- Boa noite.

\- Boa noite...

\- As conversas sempre serão estúpidas assim?

\- É apenas a primeira fase, mas você também pode optar por não dizer nada e me beijar.

\- Ok...

O arqueiro avançou, colocando ambas as mãos sobre o rosto de Paul e seus lábios tocaram novamente os do escoteiro. Foi um beijo terno e tímido no início, mas acabou se transformando em algo mais urgente e intenso. Paul pressionou seu corpo contra o arqueiro, aprofundando o toque, desta vez deixando sua língua passear sem vergonha contra os lábios de Daryl, pedindo mais, muito mais, até que Daryl abriu a boca, gemendo gravemente, enquanto suas línguas se encontravam.

Paul sentiu seu corpo acender, o calor se espalhando por cada centímetro de sua pele como um rio derretido, e ele soltou um gemido profundo enquanto seus corpos se apertavam um contra o outro ainda mais, e ele sentiu a ereção do arqueiro apertando contra a sua própria.

Ele deveria parar, Paul sabia que ele tinha que fazer isso antes que seu cérebro se desconectasse com o resto de seu corpo e ele perdesse o controle da situação. Mas para sua surpresa, foi Daryl quem colocou as mãos em seus ombros e empurrou-o suavemente.

Os dois homens se olharam enquanto tentavam recuperar o fôlego. As bochechas do arqueiro estavam tingidas de um vermelho escuro, assim como Paul também podia sentir as suas.

\- Você tem que descansar... - Daryl repetiu lentamente, enfatizando cada palavra.

\- Você realmente acha que eu vou ser capaz de dormir agora?

\- É melhor que durma - disse o arqueiro, dando alguns passos para trás.

\- Esta é a quarta vez, cara...

Daryl não pôde deixar de rir quando abriu a porta.

\- Sim, ria o quanto quiser, mas eu juro que vou me dissolver como a bruxa do Mágico de Oz.

\- Isso é um livro ou algo assim?

\- Vai embora!

\- Boa noite - disse o arqueiro fechando a porta atrás dele.

Paul sorriu, balançando a cabeça, mas o sorriso desapareceu rapidamente. Ele se deixou cair na cama, suspirando profundamente.

O escoteiro mal conseguia acreditar como as coisas haviam mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo. De repente, sentiu-se como se estivesse a bordo de um trem descontrolado, o mesmo trem que Aaron tinha mencionado, um trem que parecia que estava prestes a descarrilar irremediavelmente, e nenhum deles poderia fazer nada para impedi-lo. Eles estavam todos a bordo daquela montanha-russa imprevisível juntos. Uma viagem que tinha começado no mesmo momento em que ele vira Rick e Daryl pegar seu caminhão, e tinha saído de controle com a aparição dos Saviors, e o colapso emocional de um grupo de pessoas que não tinha outra opção a não ser a bater nas altas portas da Hilltop, implorando por ajuda.

Paul lembrou-se do momento em que Daryl despertara algo nele, e o quanto ele desejara poder fechar sua boca com fita adesiva. No entanto, ele havia cedido a suas rudes réplicas porque ele estava ciente de que ele e seu povo tinham sofrido - e por isso, ele tinha sido capaz de descobrir a pessoa que estava escondida sob aquela fachada de hostilidade. Uma cortina de fumaça que era apenas sua maneira de afastar qualquer coisa que ele temia poder prejudicá-lo. Uma armadura que não deixava os outros verem a pessoa boa e generosa que estava agachada dentro.

Paul suspirou profundamente, consciente de que eles haviam escolhido o pior momento para deixar fluir os sentimentos que estavam além de seu controle agora. Mas ele também sabia que ninguém melhor do que eles entendiam que as coisas poderiam mudar com cada respiração que tomassem. Cada piscar de olhos podia ser o último naquele mundo no qual eles tinham que viver - e se aquilo não bastasse, eles também haviam decidido tomar um caminho cujo destino era uma guerra inevitável.

Paul tinha medo, mais medo do que gostaria de admitir, mas também sabia que não tinha outra opção a não ser aceitar a situação - entre outras coisas, porque sabia que não ia cometer o mesmo erro que tinha feito com Ben. Não mais fingindo estar esperando o momento certo para enfrentar um conflito que ele estava realmente evitando, e agora, dois anos depois, ter que se arrepender, a cada segundo, de não ter tido a coragem se contar a verdade, e ser feliz com o tempo que tinham juntos, antes que aquele maldito mundo o levasse para sempre.

A guerra seria um ponto de viragem, Paul sabia, mas desta vez ele iria enfrentar a situação - ele sabia que iria espremer cada momento que pudesse gastar com Daryl, não importa o que pudesse acontecer entre eles. Sexo é sexo, dissera o arqueiro, e era verdade, e embora ele não negasse que não havia nada mais que ele quisesse do que entregar-se novamente a alguém de corpo e alma, também sabia que, naquele momento, apenas sentir a presença do arqueiro ao lado dele, sabendo que ele estava bem, e vê-lo sorrir; era mais do que suficiente.

O escoteiro fechou os olhos, esperando que por uma vez seu cérebro pudesse relaxar, e deixá-lo dormir, mesmo que por algumas horas. Daryl estava certo, ele precisava descansar, no entanto, e embora tentasse, sabia que ia ser impossível.


	24. Chapter 24

Quatro dias se passaram desde o ataque dos Saviors. Quatro dias em que eles haviam trabalhado incansavelmente para reconstruir as paredes e restaurar Hilltop à idílica comunidade que sempre se assemelhara. Quatro dias em que cada um deles estava trabalhando até o ponto de exaustão.

Daryl enxugou o suor que escorria pela testa como um jorro de água. Ele estava desgastado, mas grato por olhar para cima e ver que o esforço estava começando a valer a pena. Eles estavam mais perto de ver as paredes tão sólidas e impenetráveis de semanas atrás.

\- Aqui, garotão.

Ele nem mesmo a ouviu se aproximar dele, mas lá estava Tammy, com seu cabelo vermelho preso em um discreto arco, oferecendo-lhe um copo de água. Daryl pegou-o com gratidão e bebeu, embora não fosse suficiente para aliviar a exaustão que se agarrava aos músculos.

\- Obrigado - disse ele com a voz rouca, e devolveu o copo à mulher de cabelos chamuscados, que o encheu de novo e ofereceu à pessoa que estava ao seu lado.

O Outono já havia começado a pintar tudo em seus tons quentes, e embora as noites tivessem se tornado muito mais frias, as temperaturas do dia eram ainda muito elevadas para a época do ano. Isso fez com que o trabalho intenso que eles estavam fazendo ficasse ainda mais extenuante. Por essa razão, eles tinham estabelecido mudanças diferentes que lhes permitiam avançar a um ritmo fácil, sem que a fadiga tivesse um efeito sobre eles.

O arqueiro olhou ao redor enquanto tomava um breve ar, e quase instintivamente seus olhos foram atraídos para Paul. O escoteiro estava perto da casa Barrington, conversando com Maggie. Ele tinha terminado o turno há algum tempo, mas em vez de descansar, ele se manteve ocupado, verificando que tudo estava em ordem. Certificando-se de que a refeição ia estar pronta a tempo, certificando-se de que aqueles que sofreram pequenos acidentes estavam bem, ou verificando que os deveres cotidianos da comunidade estavam sendo realizados normalmente.

Com a ausência de Gregory, Paul e Maggie tomaram o controle da colônia de uma maneira natural, e naturalmente ninguém se queixou sobre isso. Eles estavam fazendo toda a situação caótica que eles estavam passando parecer quase rotineira e insignificante. No entanto, houve alguns momentos difíceis, momentos em que alguém de repente se lembrou por que eles estava daquele jeito, lembrou daquele ataque sangrento e injusto, e a atmosfera escureceu imediatamente como uma espessa nuvem negra veio sobre suas cabeças. Ainda assim, eles continuaram trabalhando incansavelmente porque, como Amelia havia dito a Paul, não havia tempo para lamentações. Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, eles tinham que estar juntos, e trabalhar e lutar para evitar que algo assim voltasse a acontecer.

Todo aquele trabalho intenso significava que, durante o dia, Daryl e Paul mal tiveram um segundo para se verem. Em vez disso, o arqueiro tinha tomado o hábito de ver o escoteiro em seu quarto, antes de finalmente voltar para seu trailer, esperar o sol voltar a aparecer atrás das colinas e as atividades começarem novamente com o amanhecer.

O arqueiro ainda se sentia nervoso com toda aquela situação; ele sentia-se perdido, apesar dos esforços de Paul para fazê-lo sentir-se confortável. Quando estavam juntos, conversavam sobre tudo o que lhes cruzava a mente, como haviam feito em tantas ocasiões. As conversas variaram das anedotas mais banais a suas memórias de infância embaçadas pelo tempo. Eles também passaram algum tempo trabalhando no plano para o assentamento dos Saviors. Quando não havia mais nada para preencher o exausto silêncio, vinham os beijos que deveriam dizer boa noite, mas intensificavam com cada toque e carícia.

Daryl estava começando a se acostumar a esses pequenos momentos, a sentir o suave toque dos lábios de Paul nos seus, a sentir sua barba roçando contra sua pele, ao som dos gemidos abafados que silenciosamente pediam mais, muito mais do que beijos que pareciam inocentes e insuficientes, até mesmo para ele.

Seu corpo acordava apenas sentindo a presença do escoteiro perto dele, e iluminava-se como nunca tinha feito antes quando seus corpos se pressionaram um contra o outro em um abraço faminto, e às vezes incontrolável. E, no entanto, nenhum deles foi mais longe.

Daryl sabia que Paul não o fazia porque ele deliberadamente o deixava tomar a iniciativa. Ele sabia que o escoteiro o desafiava e o tentava, porque queria saber até onde ele estava disposto a ir, e o arqueiro queria dar esse passo adiante, ele queria ir mais longe - _porra_ , ele queria tanto. Mas então lembrou-se de que Paul tinha estado com outros homens e, de repente, teve medo de desapontá-lo, de não ter experiência suficiente, de não ser capaz de satisfazê-lo como outros tinham feito - como Ben fizera, ou até mesmo Alex. Foi naquele momento em que Daryl pôs fim ao abraço intenso, disse adeus, e saiu do quarto com seu corpo prestes a entrar em erupção como um vulcão, sua mente confinada por uma frustração a qual ele não tinha certeza de como lidar.

\- Daryl!

O arqueiro se moveu, espantado, percebendo que estava completamente absorto em olhar para Paul e Maggie. Tão distraído por seus próprios pensamentos que ele nem sequer tinha percebido que os dois tinham terminado a conversa, e tinham desaparecido de lá.

Quando Daryl se virou, ele encontrou o olhar interrogativo de Tara.

\- E aí? - Ele perguntou como se a mulher não estivesse tentando chamar sua atenção por algum tempo.

\- É hora de comer, idiota. - Tara bateu em sua testa com a mão, como se estivesse tentando trazê-lo de volta para o mundo real, e então lhe deu um largo sorriso - Porra, você está absolutamente apaixonado por ele.

\- Cala a boca! - Daryl disse olhando em volta e certificando-se de que ninguém ao seu redor estava ouvindo.

Tara riu e os dois caminharam até a área onde tinham preparado as mesas para comerem juntos. Eles sentaram-se em um dos outros cantos, separados do resto do grupo. Nos pratos estava o arroz cozinhado no vapor e seus estômagos reagiram rapidamente ao cheiro de comida recém-cozida.

\- Se acalma, cara, você parece um buldogue - Tara brincou enquanto observava o arqueiro afundar a cabeça no prato.

\- Estou com fome - ele respondeu com sua boca cheia.

\- Você vai ter que controlar esses modos agora que... Bem, você sabe...

\- O que?

\- Nada, esquece.

\- Ele não dá a mínima.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso... Como está tudo?

\- Bem.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim...

\- Certeza?

Daryl suspirou relutantemente.

\- Por que você pergunta?

\- Porque parece que há algo incomodando você.

\- Por que você acha isso?

\- Porque você fica por aí o dia todo com _esta_ expressão - Tara franziu a testa tentando imitar o arqueiro - É óbvio que algo está te preocupando.

\- Estou bem.

Mas Daryl imediatamente procurou Paul, e quase deixou cair o garfo no prato quando o viu conversando com Alex. Foi uma conversa curta, tão curta que nem sequer parecia uma conversa, e então Alex foi ao redor das mesas para sentar em um lugar que alguém tinha guardado para ele.

Por alguma razão, o arqueiro não conseguia tirar os olhos do enfermeiro e, de repente, imaginou-o acariciando o rosto de Paul, assim como ele havia feito. Daryl rosnou e esfregou os olhos tentando bloquear a imagem daqueles momentos íntimos que ele sabia que os dois tinham compartilhado, momentos que foram muito além de simples beijos.

\- Com ciúmes? - Tara perguntou de repente.

\- Hm?

\- Você está com ciúmes ou algo assim?

\- Não... Não, é só que... Não importa; termine sua comida.

\- Acabamos de começar!

Tara levantou uma sobrancelha, depois se moveu de onde estava - sentada à sua frente - e se sentou no banco ao lado dele.

\- E aí?

\- Não é o lugar para conversar sobre isso - respondeu Daryl, abaixando a voz.

\- Eles não estão ouvindo.

\- Sim, eles provavelmente nos veem sentados aqui como dois rejeitados, imaginando qual é o nosso problema.

\- Desde quando você se preocupa em se conectar com outras pessoas? Além disso, nós somos os forasteiros aqui, eu tenho certeza que eles não se importam. Me diz o que há de errado.

\- Eu... Eu não... Porra, Tara, nós realmente temos que falar sobre isso agora?

\- Podemos conversar à noite, mas você nunca está no trailer... - ela piscou inocentemente - E quando você volta, eu já estou dormindo.

Daryl suspirou enquanto empurrava a comida em volta do prato, distraidamente.

\- É só que... Eu... Eu não tenho a experiência que ele tem - disse ele, acenando com a cabeça para Alex.

\- E?

\- _E_? Você está falando sério?

\- Hm... Entendo. Eu entendo agora... Você acha que se você não der a ele o que _ele_ deu, então ele vai voltar com _ele_.

Daryl franziu o cenho.

\- Nunca me passou pela cabeça que ele pudesse voltar com ele. Obrigado, você ajudou muito - respondeu o arqueiro, colocando o garfo na mesa, relutantemente - ele não estava mais com fome.

\- Ei... Para de pensar nessa merda. Jesus te conhece, sabe quem você é, e ainda quer estar com você. Pare de se cobrar, cara. Eu acho que o que vocês dois têm é muito puro e bonito, e se você não sabe o que fazer, você pode sempre pedir para ele te mostrar. Não só estou completamente convencida de que ele não se importa como ele também provavelmente está disposto a fazer isso.

Daryl não pôde evitar o rubor intenso que manchou suas bochechas, e ele xingou enquanto Tara ria.

\- Para de rir - protestou ele.

Mas a mulher levou as mãos para a boca para evitar um riso ainda maior.

\- Eles vão pensar que somos idiotas.

\- Eu não me importo com o que eles pensam, e nem você devia - e agora, sério, para de pensar sobre toda essa merda, Daryl, e aprecie o que ambos têm enquanto você pode.

Tara então virou seu olhar, olhando por cima de seu ombro, então piscou para ele e se levantou de volta para seu assento com um enorme sorriso em sua boca.

\- Olá! - Ela disse com entusiasmo.

Daryl virou-se e viu Paul aproximar-se deles com seu prato de comida. O escoteiro sentou-se ao lado do arqueiro sem sequer a pensar duas vezes.

\- _Bon appétit_ \- ele disse depois de se estabelecer - Como está o arroz hoje?

\- Muito bom. Na verdade, Daryl e eu estávamos dizendo que você provavelmente gostava de jantar algo mais refinado no passado, mas no final são as coisas simples que realmente fazem você se sentir bem, certo?

Era uma estranha analogia de toda a situação, mas até mesmo Daryl compreendeu o que Tara queria dizer e o arqueiro olhou para o prato, o suficiente para distrair a atenção da vergonha que sentia. Felizmente, Paul não parecia entender o que estava acontece, e ele simplesmente deu de ombros.

\- Sim, eu acho.

Então eles continuaram a comer calmamente.

\- Estou preocupado com o treinamento - disse o arqueiro depois de algum tempo, e depois que Tara partiu, deixando-os relativamente sozinhos.

\- O que está te incomodando?

\- Eu não sei, talvez que não tenhamos sido capazes de treinar por quase uma semana? Que estamos nos exaustando reconstruindo as paredes? Que nós perdemos alguns meninos no maldito ataque? Isso não é suficiente?

\- Sim, é. Mas francamente, eu não acho que precisamos treinar mais.

\- Não?

\- Não.

\- Você parece muito convencido.

\- Eu estou - ele respondeu firmemente, enquanto dava a última mordida de arroz em sua boca.

Daryl sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Olha, eu sei como isso pode soar dadas as circunstâncias, mas nenhum daqueles caras poderia ter nos ajudado nesta guerra, mesmo se eles ainda estivessem vivos.

Daryl balançou a cabeça novamente, não convencido pela resposta de Paul, mas não teve tempo de responder a ele - o súbito som de um sino os colocou em alerta.

O arqueiro, o escoteiro e Maggie levantaram-se imediatamente, e correram em direção a onde Kal estava, exatamente onde as portas tinham estado uma vez.

Após o ataque, Maggie e Paul decidiram que precisavam de uma nova forma de alertar a comunidade sobre a chegada de intrusos em Hilltop, então eles concordaram em colocar um sino no topo do ponto de observação. Dois toques significavam que alguém estava se aproximando, se depois de alguns minutos o sino tocasse apenas uma vez, significava que os visitantes eram amigos; no contrário, se a campainha tocasse mais de uma vez, isso significava que todos tinham de se abrigar imediatamente. Ninguém poderia violar essa regra, e apenas aqueles que eles tinham nomeado guardas, permaneceriam fora, estrategicamente colocados e prontos para atacar e defender-se, se necessário.

Paul subiu ao ponto de observação, ao lado de Kal, e observou os estranhos com o binóculo. Atrás deles, Hilltop ficou em silêncio, esperando impacientemente o próximo toque. Maggie e Daryl esperaram as escadas enquanto observavam o escoteiro examinar o horizonte.

Depois de alguns minutos - que pareceram horas - o escoteiro abaixou o binóculo e disse algo para Kal que Daryl não pôde ouvir, então o guarda pegou o braço da válvula e bateu a rocha contra a borda da campainha, apenas uma vez. O murmúrio de alívio era audível até mesmo a partir dali, e de repente a colônia parecia voltar à vida.

\- Mova um dos caminhões - ordenou Paul, e desceu as escadas para se juntar a eles novamente - Eles são de Alexandria.

O coração de Daryl começou a palpitar de angústia. O arqueiro estava ciente de que não fazia sentido que eles viessem a Hilltop a menos que tivessem notícias para compartilhar e, de repente, as imagens do horror que haviam vivido ali há apenas alguns dias voltaram à sua cabeça - ele lutou para apagar da sua mente a ideia de que seu povo poderia ter sofrido um ataque semelhante ao que tinham enfrentado.

Seus pensamentos desapareceram assim que o carro entrou na comunidade. Era apenas um carro e Rick, Michonne e Aaron saíram imediatamente. Daryl estudou suas expressões, mas nada parecia indicar que eles estavam trazendo más notícias, tudo o que ele podia ver em seus rostos era a compaixão, que se intensificou assim que seus olhos se encontraram.

\- Maggie? - disse Michonne, num suspiro de alívio.

As duas mulheres deram um passo à frente e fundiram-se em um abraço profundo e comovente. Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos quase que instantaneamente.

\- Estou tão feliz em ver que você está bem - sussurrou Michonne soluçando - Não há um único dia em que eu não lamento não estar aqui com você.

\- Não diga isso. Você fez o que tinha que fazer. Estou bem, eles cuidaram de mim.

Quando se separaram, Michonne examinou Maggie de cima a baixo, e um enorme sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

\- Olhe para isto... - ela disse colocando as mãos sobre a barriga levemente abaulada da mulher.

\- Ele está crescendo rápido.

\- É um menino?

\- Sim, é um menino.

\- Um pequeno Glenn - Rick disse, aproximando-se dela e envolvendo-a em outro abraço caloroso - Estou tão feliz em vê-la.

\- Eu também.

Então, Rick e Aaron se aproximaram de Daryl e Paul, e os quatro cumprimentaram-se uns aos outros como se fizessem anos desde que eles se tinham visto pela última vez.

\- Rosita nos contou o que aconteceu - disse Rick - Nós viemos para ajudar.

\- Nós agradecemos - respondeu Paul - Mas não era necessário.

\- É claro que é necessário. Estamos juntos nisso - disse Rick.

\- Você não devia ter deixado Alexandria, não é seguro - disse Daryl.

\- Alexandria está bem, temos tudo sob controle, não se preocupe.

\- Bem, vocês devem estar cansados da viagem - disse o escoteiro - E vocês provavelmente estão com fome. Vamos trazer algo para vocês comerem, então vamos nos sentar, há coisas a qual precisamos conversar.

 

***

 

\- Onde diabos está este lugar? - Rick perguntou depois de olhar para o plano em que Paul e Daryl estavam trabalhando.

Depois da refeição, o grupo se reuniu no antigo escritório de Gregory. Lá, sentados em volta da mesa, Paul lhes mostrou os desenhos e a lista que ele e o arqueiro haviam redigido.

\- Em um vale, cercado por uma grande floresta, bem escondido se você não sabe o que está procurando - Paul respondeu - Não é uma área facilmente acessível, se você não usar a estrada principal, é claro.

\- Não podemos atacá-los lá - acrescentou Daryl - Seria suicídio.

Rick levantou a cabeça da folha de papel e colocou os olhos no arqueiro.

\- Daryl está certo. - disse Paul - Eles conhecem a área melhor do que nós, chegar à fábrica é quase impossível sem ser visto, e eles podem ter tempo suficiente para se organizar e nos atacar. Nós temos que atraí-los para fora.

\- Como? - Michonne perguntou.

\- Eu não sei... - respondeu o escoteiro, sinceramente.

\- Vamos precisar de mais tempo - disse Maggie.

\- Não há mais tempo - disse Rick - Devemos seguir o plano como concordamos, não podemos dar-lhes mais tempo para cometer outro ataque como o que você sofreu aqui. Ezekiel sabe disso?

\- Não.

\- Quantas pessoas vocês tem?

Daryl e Paul se olharam um segundo.

\- Nós sofremos algumas baixas... - respondeu Daryl.

\- Nós não temos muitas pessoas - acrescentou o escoteiro - Mas as pessoas que temos são muito capazes.

\- Ok, está tudo bem. Vamos planejar tudo quando nos encontrarmos novamente - disse Rick - Enquanto isso, parece que há muito trabalho a fazer aqui.

 

***

 

A tarde passou normalmente, embora com a chegada iminente do frio, os dias também estavam ficando mais curtos, e o trabalho da reconstrução teve de ser suspenso com o antecipado por do sol. A comunidade ficou praticamente deserta mesmo antes de o céu ser tingido de preto, pronto para um merecido descanso até que o amanhecer os forçasse a acordar novamente.

No trailer _dos Exilados da Casa Barrington_ , Daryl e Tara conversavam com Aaron.

\- Não temos muito a oferecer - disse Tara - Nos armários há apenas pratos, copos e panelas que mal usamos, mas eu posso pegar um pouco de arroz se você quiser comer algo.

\- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem - Aaron sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da cozinha.

Enquanto Tara se servia um copo de água, Daryl se inclinou sobre o balcão, olhando para seu amigo, que ainda mantinha aquele olhar triste - embora, ele não parecesse tão perdido e hesitante quanto a última vez que o vira.

\- Tudo bem por lá? - perguntou o arqueiro.

\- Sim, tudo está bem. Bem, tão bom quanto pode ser enquanto nos preparamos para uma guerra, mas as pessoas em Alexandria têm respondido bem, estou bastante surpreso com a sua determinação.

\- Fico feliz...

\- Sim...

\- E você?

Aaron abaixou a cabeça e seu olhar ficou triste.

\- Ainda sinto falta dele, mas o que posso fazer, eu não consigo evitar.

\- Eu ficaria surpresa se você pudesse - Tara disse suavemente.

De repente, houve um silêncio no trailer, um silêncio que Daryl teria gostado de apaziguar ao dizer algo que poderia fazer seus amigos se sentirem melhor, mas ele sabia que as palavras não eram suficientes, e nada poderia sair de sua boca que os fizesse se sentirem melhor.

\- Enfim, como vai você? - Aaron perguntou - Rosita disse que os Saviors estavam prestes a caçar você e que você foi baleado novamente.

O arqueiro moveu seu braço inconscientemente, embora o curativo estivesse escondido pela camisa que ele usava.

\- Sim, eles nos encontraram, nós tivemos que lutar, matá-los...

\- Isso nunca é fácil...

\- Sim... Mas não havia escolha, e sim, eu fui baleado, mas não é importante, foi só um corte. A bala passou raspando.

\- Por que não conta a história toda? - Tara perguntou, então.

Daryl olhou para a mulher.

\- Ele sabe toda a história. Encontramos o assentamento, eles nos descobriram, nós os acabamos com eles. Não há mais nada a dizer.

\- Sim, há mais a dizer.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Diga a ele o que aconteceu depois...

Daryl bufou para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Não há nada mais para contar.

\- Vamos, ele é seu amigo. Certamente ele pode aconselhá-lo melhor do que eu.

\- Podem me dizer do que estão falando? - Aaron insistiu.

\- Nada, ignore ela.

\- Jesus e Daryl se beijaram.

\- O que?!

\- Tara!

\- Viu? Não foi tão difícil - disse a mulher, colocando o copo de água na pia.

\- Vocês se beijaram? Sério?

\- Você não podia manter sua boca grande fechada, hein?

\- Ei, ele é seu amigo, você sabe que eu estou aqui por você, mas há problemas com os quais não posso ajudar. Você sabe que nunca estive com um homem, mas Aaron sim - Tara lhe deu um sorriso forçado - Vou sair, tenho que vigiar.

\- Vigiar? - perguntou o arqueiro, franzindo a testa.

\- Sim, eu disse a Eduardo que eu poderia lhe dar uma mão. Você pode ter o trailer só para você, então você pode descansar em silêncio, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que você queira fazer... - Tara piscou para ele e então saiu pela porta, deixando os dois homens sozinhos.

Daryl voltou-se para Aaron quando o ouviu rir.

\- Ela não é exatamente a rainha da sutileza, hein?

\- Não... Ela não é - disse Daryl, suspirando gravemente.

Por um momento nenhum dos dois disse nada, Daryl ainda estava de pé junto à pequena cozinha, enquanto Aaron se sentava à mesa, observando-o. O arqueiro podia sentir seus olhos nele mesmo que ele estivesse se esforçando para evitar seu olhar.

De repente, Gato apareceu do nada e pulou até a mesa.

\- Oh, uau, quem é esse? - Aaron perguntou.

\- _Gato_. O encontrei lá fora, o alimentei, e agora ele me segue em todos os lugares.

Aaron acariciou Gato e então olhou para o arqueiro.

\- Vamos lá, sente-se, vamos conversar.

Daryl pensou por um momento, mas finalmente se moveu e se sentou ao lado de seu amigo.

\- Então você e Jesus... Uau... A verdade é que eu não sei se isso me surpreende ou não. Quero dizer, era óbvio que havia algo aí, mas... Eu não sei, vocês dois estão juntos ou algo assim, ou...?

\- Eu não sei. Quero dizer, eu... Eu não sei, Aaron, eu não sei. Nós nos vemos, nos beijamos... Isso é tudo por agora.

\- Você já esteve com um homem antes?

Por alguma razão aquela pergunta fez Daryl saltar um pouco na cadeira.

\- Não - ele respondeu, incapaz de evitar o rubor que acendeu suas bochechas - Eu estive com mulheres... Mas nunca com um homem.

Aaron fez um som com a boca.

\- Eu nunca estive com uma mulher.

\- Eu não sei o que fazer... Eu me sinto confuso com tudo. Eu quero coisas que eu nunca quis antes, mas eu não posso me deixar levar.

\- Não há manual de instruções para esse tipo de coisas, Daryl. Eu não sei, se ele quer estar com você, faça o que seu corpo pede para você fazer. E também, ele sabe o que ele está fazendo, deixe-o te mostrar como as coisas são feitas. Mas, sério, Daryl, você não vai gostar disso até relaxar e deixar de lado todas essas perguntas e dúvidas.

\- Eu não consigo evitar...

"Eu sei... Olha, eu não sei se isso vai te ajudar, mas demorou muito tempo para eu dormir com alguém pela primeira vez, em parte porque me levou algum tempo para descobrir quem eu era, e quando eu descobri, não deixei nenhuma relação ir além de simples beijos - como você está fazendo agora - eu tinha vergonha de confessar que eu nunca tinha estado com alguém antes, que eu não tinha experiência - era como uma bola de neve que cresce à medida que passa o tempo... Mas de repente, um dia, e da maneira mais inesperada, encontrei uma pessoa que mudou minha vida, e então parei de fazer perguntas absurdas e me deixei ir. Então eu descobri que as coisas, no final, não são tão complicadas como as fazemos.

Daryl olhou para Gato.

\- Foi o Eric?

\- Sim, foi o Eric - Aaron disse, desenhando um sorriso triste - Ei, eu não estou sugerindo que você faça loucuras, e faça coisas que você pode não estar preparado. Eu não conheço Jesus tanto quanto o resto de vocês, mas eu tenho certeza que ele entende o que você está passando. Mas sério, não deixe que todas essas dúvidas tolas controlem a situação. Estar com alguém intimamente é um daqueles raros momentos em que podemos realmente nos soltar, parar de pensar, e apenas agir. Desfrute.

Daryl estava prestes a responder, mas uma leve batida na porta interrompeu a conversa.

\- Quem está aí? - perguntou o arqueiro.

A porta se abriu e Paul entrou no trailer, e de repente Daryl sentiu seu fôlego cortar em sua garganta - ele se amaldiçoou por reagir como se ele fosse um adolescente, mas o maldito hippie encantador de gatos apareceu diante deles como a porra de um anjo. Ele tinha tomado banho e os cabelos molhados caíam sobre seus ombros. Ele usava uma simples calça de moletom cinza e um suéter de lã azul, que era muito grande para ele, mas que ele usava casualmente, como se tivesse sido uma escolha deliberada.

\- Tara me disse que você estava aqui - ele disse para Aaron - Maggie estava procurando por você, para mostrar o seu quarto.

\- Ah, ok... - Aaron disse, levantando-se da mesa e caminhando para a porta - Pense no que eu lhe disse, Daryl. Até amanhã.

Daryl assentiu.

\- Você quer que eu vá com você? - perguntou Paul.

\- Não, não. Não precisa, você... Eu... Eu já sei o caminho, não se preocupe.

Quando a porta se fechou, Paul colocou seus olhos de cristal no arqueiro e começou a rir.

\- Parece que estamos de volta ao colegial - disse ele, caminhando para sentar à mesa ao lado dele.

\- Sim, e é irritante... - Daryl disse em voz baixa, enquanto observava Paul acariciar Gato, que respondeu entusiasticamente ao toque.

\- De qualquer maneira... Eu acho que não temos escolha a não ser aceitar que vamos ser o assunto das conversas por algum tempo.

Daryl murmurou alguma coisa e fixou os olhos novamente no animal, que estava emaranhando a mão de Paul com suas patas lúdicas.

\- Qual é o problema, Daryl? - Paul perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio.

O arqueiro olhou para cima.

\- Por que a pergunta?

O escoteiro não respondeu, apenas o encarou expectante.

\- Tara lhe contou alguma coisa?

Paul soltou uma pequena risada.

\- Não, Tara não me disse nada, mas estou feliz por saber que você fala com ela antes de falar comigo.

\- Ela me encurralou na hora do almoço. Não tive escolha.

Paul ficou em silêncio novamente, como se ele estivesse ainda esperando Daryl responder a sua primeira pergunta. O arqueiro suspirou ligeiramente.

\- Não tem nada de errado...

\- Isso não é verdade.

\- É sim.

\- Não é, Daryl.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Você é muito fácil de ler.

\- Ah, sério? Por que você não me lê então? - Ele protestou, mesmo que não entendesse por que o incomodava que Paul lhe fizesse aquela pergunta.

\- Você quer que eu faça isso?

\- Vamos lá...

\- Certo - disse o escoteiro, inclinando as costas na cadeira - É óbvio que você está dominado por tudo isso, e eu não o culpo, entendo que é tudo novo para você, mas você me preocupa, Daryl. Eu não sei o que fazer para você se sentir confortável. Quando estamos juntos, tudo parece muito bem, e então de repente você foge, e eu não posso evitar me perguntar se estou fazendo algo errado. Eu não consigo tirar essas dúvidas e preocupações da sua mente.

A expressão grave do arqueiro se transformou em uma inquietação.

\- Você não está fazendo nada de errado - disse ele rapidamente - É só que... Eu estou ciente de que você está me deixando tomar a iniciativa, e você sabe que isso é novo para mim. Eu não sei o que fazer, e tenho medo de não ser capaz de lhe dar o que outros te deram, e que você vai acabar ficando entediado ou cansado de-

Paul ergueu a mão para impedir o arqueiro de falar.

\- Espera... Você está falando sério?

Daryl abaixou a cabeça, de repente se sentindo completamente envergonhado. Paul inclinou-se para frente e pegou sua mão.

\- Eu quero ficar com você, Daryl, é tão simples assim. Todo o resto não me importa. Se você me pedisse agora para sentar e fazer macramê, eu ficaria mais do que feliz em sentar com você e fazer macramê. Tudo o que eu quero é estar com você o maior tempo que pudermos.

Daryl não disse nada por um momento.

\- O que é macramê?

Paul riu.

\- Você é a pessoa mais adorável que eu já conheci, Daryl Dixon.

\- Você quer dizer que eu sou um idiota...

\- Você não é um idiota. Você simplesmente não teve uma vida fácil, eu estou ciente disso, mas eu gostaria que você entendesse de uma vez por todas que eu não me importo o que acontece entre nós, estou aqui por você.

O arqueiro sentiu seu coração saltar descontroladamente dentro de suas costelas. Jamais se sentira assim antes; nunca sentira nada parecido com o que sentia naquele momento; o que sentia quando estava com Paul. Ninguém se importava com ele dessa maneira. Ele pensou em Carol, Rick e os outros, mas sabia que isso era completamente diferente.

\- Eu quero estar com você, também - Daryl respondeu suavemente - Eu quero estar com você de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas... Eu me sinto perdido.

\- Isso é porque você está muito preocupado e ocupado pensando sobre o que você deve e não deve fazer. Basta deixar-se ir, Daryl.

O arqueiro grunhiu.

\- Como se fosse fácil...

\- É mais fácil do que você pensa... Me deixa te mostrar.

O arqueiro olhou para os olhos azuis do escoteiro, e ele pôde ver sua preocupação refletida neles. Daryl sentiu-se culpado por fazê-lo sentir-se assim, por fazê-lo acreditar que essa falta de confiança era culpa dele. Paul e Aaron tinham razão, ele tinha que parar de se preocupar com todas as besteiras que passavam por sua cabeça, mas ele sabia que, no fundo, esses pensamentos eram apenas uma consequência de sua incapacidade de entender como era possível alguém como Paul querer estar com um esquisito como ele. Mas ali estava ele, sentado à sua frente, acariciando-lhe a mão e pedindo sua confiança.

\- Ok... - o arqueiro respondeu.

Sim, ele estava disposto a fazer isso; ele estava disposto a deixar-se ir, deixar Paul mostrar-lhe como era estar com alguém que realmente se preocupa com você. O que era compartilhar aquelas carícias íntimas, aqueles beijos... Ele gostava de beijar Paul- _porra_ , ele amava a sensação daqueles lábios macios e cheios por conta própria.

Daryl piscou, distraído por seus próprios pensamentos e viu que o escoteiro estava sorrindo. Então Paul levantou-se da mesa, deu-lhe um beijo caloroso na testa, e foi para a porta da frente.

\- Tara está de vigia, certo? - ele perguntou.

\- Sim...

\- Ótimo - disse ele, trancando a porta e voltando-se para olhá-lo - Qual é o seu quarto?

Daryl respirou fundo, seu coração ficou completamente louco no peito, mas ele se levantou da cadeira e se aproximou de Paul.

\- Este - ele disse, apontando para o quarto em frente à porta da frente.

\- Quarto pequeno para o garoto grande.

\- É o que acontece quando você mora com mulheres.

Paul sorriu, e depois que o escoteiro usou o banheiro, os dois entraram no quarto estreito. Era tão pequeno que só havia espaço para uma cama de casal e uma mesa de cabeceira com um abajur. Na cabeça da cama estava uma janela, que era a única coisa que aliviava a sensação de claustrofobia do quarto.

Daryl sentou-se na cama, ainda sem saber o que esperar, mas não desviou os olhos do escoteiro, que andou até ele agachando-se diante dele entre seus joelhos, depositando as duas mãos em suas coxas. Somente aquele toque era suficiente para lhe dar um arrepio acima e abaixo de sua espinha, tornando-o tenso.

\- Só vou lhe pedir para fazer algo por mim - disse Paul - Relaxe, ok?

\- Ok... - ele disse, hesitação em sua voz.

\- Ok, deixe-me tentar algo. Vire-se e se deite.

Daryl arqueou uma sobrancelha no início, mas Paul levantou-se para dar-lhe espaço, e o arqueiro moveu para se deitar de bruços na cama. Ele mal teve tempo de pensar sobre o que estavam fazendo, porque um segundo depois Paul sentou-se sobre ele, como uma perna em cada lado do seu corpo.

\- Tudo bem? - ele perguntou.

\- Cara, você pesa muito para alguém tão pequeno - brincou o arqueiro.

Paul riu e Daryl abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas então as mãos de Paul apertaram os músculos de seus ombros. O escoteiro começou a movê-las, massageando-o sobre suas roupas. O arqueiro fechou os olhos, não suprimindo o gemido profundo em sua garganta.

Alguns minutos se passaram, com os dois em silêncio, enquanto Paul trabalhava com as mãos ao longo de suas costas, apagando toda a tensão em seu corpo e também em sua mente.

\- Você se sente melhor? - perguntou o escoteiro depois de um tempo.

Daryl grunhiu com os olhos ainda fechados, no que pretendia ser uma resposta afirmativa.

\- Isso seria muito mais fácil sem todas essas roupas.

\- Já está pensando em me deixar nu, Monroe?

Daryl sentiu o corpo de Paul tremer enquanto ele ria, mas o escoteiro não respondeu, apenas colocou os dedos nas mangas do colete e puxou-o, deslizando-o pelos braços do arqueiro, até que se livrou dele. Depois apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele, massageando-os novamente.

\- Melhor?

\- Sim...

O arqueiro notou que seu cérebro estava começando a se desconectar de seu próprio corpo, ele nem sequer pensou que poderia articular palavras coerentes naquele momento. Só podia concentrar-se nas mãos que trabalhavam seus músculos, o que parecia ter acumulado mais tensão do que imaginara.

Os olhos de Daryl abriram-se quando Paul levantou sua camisa levemente e passou os dedos pela parte inferior de suas costas. Seu coração estava batendo mais forte do que ele pensava que poderia lidar, enquanto o escoteiro acariciava sua pele suavemente. Então Paul se inclinou para frente, pressionando seu peito contra suas costas; seus lábios quentes descansando em sua têmpora, então em seu cabelo, e então em sua bochecha, que queimava como se tivesse sido tocada por uma chama aberta. Então Paul ficou reto novamente, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Daryl, sobre sua camisa, e de repente o arqueiro sentiu a necessidade urgente de sentir aqueles dedos em sua pele novamente. Sem sequer pensar no que estava fazendo, ele sentou-se, ajoelhado na cama - o corpo do escoteiro colado às suas costas, quando notou a pressão latejante crescendo dentro de suas calças.

Daryl começou a desabotoar sua camisa desajeitadamente; seus dedos trêmulos pareciam incapazes de responder às demandas de seu cérebro. Paul passou os braços em volta dele, ajudando-o a se livrar de alguns daqueles botões, depois deslizou a camisa sobre o torso e os braços de Daryl, até que o arqueiro conseguiu puxá-la sobre a cabeça. Paul a pegou e atirou-a para o lado, ou talvez ele a jogou no chão, Daryl não tinha certeza, e ele não se importou, porque de repente ele se sentiu exposto; exposto a aquele passado nebuloso que marcou cada centímetro de sua pele.

O escoteiro acariciou suavemente as cicatrizes, movendo as pontas dos dedos sobre as linhas irregulares.

\- Elas são repugnantes... - o arqueiro disse em voz baixa.

Paul não disse nada, apenas colocou as palmas de suas mãos em suas costas, incitando-o a deitar-se novamente, e o arqueiro obedeceu.

\- São apenas cicatrizes agora, Daryl. Elas são parte de você, de quem você é - disse Paul então - E eu gosto de você desta maneira.

\- Lembre-me de trazer-lhe alguns óculos na próxima vez que eu sair.

\- Não se subestime - ele disse suavemente enquanto continuava a massagem - Você se sente melhor agora?

\- Mhmm...

Embora ele não pudesse ver, ele sabia que Paul estava sorrindo. Daryl deixou o escoteiro continuar a trabalhar em suas costas por mais um longo tempo, até que, novamente, ele colocou seu peso em cima dele; sua respiração em sua bochecha.

\- Vire-se... - ele disse em um sussurro.

O arqueiro hesitou por alguns segundos, mas então se virou, roçando seu corpo contra Paul, que não se moveu nem uma polegada de onde estava. Agora Daryl podia olhar para seu rosto, e ver aqueles olhos cristalinos brilhando de uma maneira especial.

\- Isso não é justo... - comentou Daryl.

\- O que?

\- Estou quase pelado, enquanto você está completamente vestido.

O escoteiro riu.

\- É você quem está tenso, estamos trabalhando nisso.

\- Estou bem agora...

\- Percebi...

Daryl corou como nunca tinha feito antes, mas não disse nada. Paul se inclinou ainda mais perto, seus corpos apertados um contra o outro. Ele tinha a sensação de que o escoteiro estava prestes a beijá-lo, mas em vez disso colocou os lábios no canto de sua boca, então fez o mesmo em sua bochecha, e também perto do olho e na testa... Era como se o escoteiro quisesse explorar cada centímetro de seu rosto com seus lábios. Beijos lentos, com os quais ele sabia que o maldito hippie encantador de gatos estava apenas tentando testar os limites de sua paciência. E estava funcionando. Daryl queria mais, muito mais. Ele colocou as mãos em ambos os lados do rosto do escoteiro, e puxou-o até que seus lábios finalmente se encontraram em um beijo feroz e faminto. Paul passou a língua pelos lábios de Daryl e eles abriram sem hesitar. O arqueiro enterrou as mãos nos cabelos de Paul, aprofundando o contato, enquanto Paul acariciava seu torso, deslizando a mão por seu peito e barriga, até que seus dedos encontraram o tecido rígido de suas calças.

O escoteiro se afastou do arqueiro por um momento, tentando recuperar o fôlego, mas sem tirar os olhos dele. Depois, ele inclinou-se para a frente, mas em vez de agarrar os lábios de Daryl, Paul começou a desenhar uma linha de beijos sobre seu pescoço, peito e barriga - o arqueiro fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo suave toque de seus lábios, enquanto seu cabelo, que caia como uma cachoeira, fazia cócegas em sua pele com cada movimento.

Daryl nunca imaginara que simples beijos e carícias pudessem fazê-lo sentir o que sentia naquele momento. Ele tinha gostado de sexo pelo que era, mas isso era tão diferente...

Todos esses pensamentos desapareceram assim que a mão de Paul pousou em sua virilha. O arqueiro arqueou os quadris quase instintivamente contra a mão do escoteiro. Seus olhos se abriram com um gemido profundo que se afogou quando Paul tomou sua boca novamente.

O som de seus beijos era a única coisa que podia ser ouvida no quarto - suaves ruídos vindos de sua garganta, ou de Paul, ou de ambos, ele não tinha certeza, tudo o que sabia era que estavam deitados naquela pequena cama, beijando como dois adolescentes, e seu corpo tremeu quando Paul moveu sua mão ao longo de sua ereção, palpável através do tecido de suas calças.

Daryl pensou que iria explodir a qualquer momento, e como se tivesse lido sua mente, o escoteiro parou o que estava fazendo e sentou-se, suas mãos agora trabalhando na fivela do cinto, sem tirar os olhos dele, como se ele estivesse esperando o arqueiro recusar ou qualquer sinal para avisá-lo de que ele estava indo longe demais, mas Daryl não podia dizer não, na verdade ele desejava livrar-se daquelas malditas roupas que atualmente pareciam como se estivessem estrangulando-o.

O arqueiro levantou um pouco os quadris para ajudar Paul a baixar suas calças sobre suas coxas, e ele não pôde evitar o grunhido de satisfação quando se sentiu livre.

Ele não teve tempo de pensar no fato de que ele estava completamente nu enquanto Paul ainda estava vestido da cabeça aos pés, porque o escoteiro deixou cair todo o peso de seu corpo de volta para ele, reinvidicando seus lábios em um beijo faminto. Daryl envolveu seus braços em torno dele - ele queria senti-lo perto de todas as maneiras possíveis, e sentiu, sim, ele podia sentir a excitação de Paul pressionando seu corpo.

Então o escoteiro quebrou o beijo e se colocou ao lado dele, pressionando seu corpo sobre o do arqueiro e enterrando seu rosto em seu pescoço, enquanto sua mão se movia decisivamente por seu peito, sua barriga...

\- Oh, porra... - Daryl exclamou, assim que Paul envolveu sua mão em volta dele.

\- Tudo bem? - sussurrou o escoteiro enquanto começava a mover a mão ao longo de seu comprimento.

Daryl só podia murmurar frases desconexas enquanto a mão quente de Paul deslizava para cima e para baixo, torcendo enquanto percorria o comprimento da base até a ponta, enquanto seus lábios lambiam e chupavam a pele sensível de seu pescoço.

O arqueiro soube que não poderia durar muito mais - sentiu-se tremer, enquanto uma calorosa corrente de calor percorria seu corpo. Seu coração batia tão forte que ele pensou que ia explodir; explodir da mesma maneira que ele estava prestes a fazer a qualquer momento agora.

Daryl envolveu seus braços em volta de Paul, segurando-o com força. O calor de seu corpo era quase sufocante, mas ele não podia evitar, queria senti-lo perto, enquanto o escoteiro chupava seu pescoço, e seus dedos continuavam se movendo firmemente ao longo de seu pênis.

\- Ah, merda...

\- Vamos lá, Daryl - o escoteiro sussurrou contra seu pescoço. Sua respiração enviou uma onda de calor ondulando através de sua pele.

E aquilo foi tudo; o arqueiro ejaculou com um grito estrangulado, o líquido quente se espalhando por todo o seu estômago, como uma onda de prazer ondulando através dele. E por um momento sua mente ficou completamente em branco. De repente, nada ao seu redor importava mais - nem os walkers, nem Negan, nem os Saviors, nem a maldita guerra. A única coisa que realmente importava para ele era o homem deitado ao lado dele, com as pernas entrelaçadas com as dele; sua mão, agora em seu peito, acariciando-o com ternura. E aqueles olhos, aqueles olhos incríveis olhando para ele como ninguém nunca tinha feito antes.

O arqueiro inchou o peito, tentando encher os pulmões com o máximo de ar possível, mas sem tira os olhos de Paul, que estava sorrindo para ele. Daryl ainda podia sentir sua ereção pressionada contra ele, e ele se sentia culpado, mesmo sabendo que o escoteiro não estava pensando nisso, era como se a única coisa importante naquele momento fosse ele.

Daryl colocou uma mão em sua bochecha, ele quis dizer alguma coisa, quis expressar tudo o que estava sentindo, mas as palavras não chegaram aos seus lábios, e no entanto ele sabia que Paul não se importava - ele era exatamente assim, sempre dando tudo para todos e não recebendo nada em troca.

\- Você se sente mais relaxado agora? - O escoteiro perguntou, com aquele sorriso confiante plantado em seu rosto.

Daryl soltou um suspiro acompanhado de um sorriso.

\- Acho que sim...

Os lábios de Paul se curvaram ainda mais, então ele se inclinou para frente, beijando-o em sua testa.

\- Eu acho que você vai ter que limpar-se antes de dormir...

O escoteiro então plantou um beijo rápido em seus lábios, e levantou-se da cama, caminhando em direção à porta.

\- Espera... - Daryl disse rapidamente, tentando se sentar, mas sentindo como seu corpo não estivesse respondendo - Onde você está indo?

\- Te vejo amanhã! - Paul respondeu, saindo do quarto e deixando o trailer.

\- O que...?

Mas a porta se fechou.

Daryl voltou a cair na cama, as mãos no rosto. Ele não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido, mas ele riu enquanto se imaginava naquele pequeno quarto, deitado naquela cama minúscula, completamente nu. _Deus_. Ele corou intensamente apenas lembrando o suave toque da mão de Paul ao redor dele, e ele não estava envergonhado, longe disso, ele queria que acontecesse de novo - ele queria sentir seu corpo perto dele, sua respiração, seus lábios... Mas ele também queria vê-lo e fazê-lo sentir prazer como ele acabara de fazer.

Apenas pensando nisso, Daryl podia sentir que estava ficando excitado novamente.

\- Porra...

O arqueiro sentou-se na cama, esfregando o rosto; subitamente sentindo-se tremendamente cansado. Ele precisava de um banho, _sim_ ; ele precisava de um verdadeiro banho frio.


	25. Chapter 25

\- Você é um vampiro, ou o quê?

Paul se virou quando ouviu o rangido da porta de seu quarto, mas ele mal teve um segundo para reagir porque Daryl entrou na sala como um redemoinho. O arqueiro parou no meio do quarto, apontando para a marca vermelha em seu pescoço, embora sua aparente raiva não tivesse impedido o escoteiro de rir.

\- E ele ri...

\- Me desculpe, eu me deixei levar pelo momento.

\- Você sabe a merda que eu vou ter que aturar por isso?

\- Você sempre pode dizer que esbarrou em uma porta ou algo assim - disse Paul, rindo.

Daryl bufou, avançando para se aproximar da escrivaninha onde Paul se sentava naquele momento, mas seus olhos caíram sobre a cama impecável. O escoteiro suspirou inclinando a cabeça, ciente do que viria a seguir.

\- Ou você é um obcecado por organização, algo que não me surpreenderia vivendo nesta casa, ou você nem dormiu... Espero que seja a primeira coisa.

Paul deixou cair os ombros como a única resposta.

\- Porra, Paul...

\- Eu sei, Daryl! Que droga! Você acha que eu não iria dormir se eu pudesse? Mas eu não consigo, meu cérebro não pára de funcionar e eu não consigo descansar. Eu fecho meus olhos, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar sobre a guerra, sobre Hilltop, Alexandria, o Reino - e como vamos nos organizar, como vamos agir, como-

\- Ok, ok, pare! - o arqueiro interrompeu, aproximando-se e sentando na frente dele - Paul, merda, você tem que entender que isso não é só coisa sua, estamos juntos nisso - então pare de colocar toda essa pressão em si mesmo.

\- Quem dera eu conseguisse...

\- Claro que você consegue. Nos deixe te ajudar - me deixa te ajudar.

Paul olhou para o arqueiro.

\- A menos que você deixe outro caminhão me bater na cabeça, eu não acho que você pode fazer muito sobre isso.

\- Eu poderia arranjar-lhe um uísque, também.

Ambos riram.

\- Eu acho que você gostou de me ouvir choramingar mais do que deveria.

\- Não vou mentir...

Paul pensou por alguns segundos, então tomou um ar.

\- Eu não posso prometer nada, mas vou tentar, ok? Agora, vamos esquecer de mim... E você, você dormiu bem? - perguntou ele, sem se preocupar em esconder o sorriso largo e satisfeito que aparecia em seus lábios.

Daryl olhou para baixo, corando profusamente, embora tivesse rido, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Idiota convencido...

Paul riu alto, encolhendo os ombros.

\- O que posso fazer, eu sou bom nisso - em fazer massagem, quero dizer.

\- Claro. Bem, só para você saber, não foi ruim, mas eu poderia ter dormido melhor.

O escoteiro fez um som com a boca e levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Como se atreve a mentir na cara dura?

\- Só dizendo para o seu próprio bem - talvez você precise praticar um pouco mais.

\- Bem que você queria...

Os dois homens riram, mas a expressão de Daryl ficou séria de repente. O arqueiro abaixou a cabeça, fixando seus olhos em suas mãos, dedos entrelaçados nervosamente, enquanto suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

\- Sério, eu... Eu... Ontem...

Paul sorriu, movendo sua cadeira alguns centímetros mais perto dele, e então tomou suas mãos inquietas nas dele.

\- Está tudo bem, você não tem que dizer nada. Mas só para você saber, eu também gostei.

Daryl não pôde deixar de corar ainda mais. Paul pegou seu rosto com as mãos e se inclinou para dar-lhe um beijo, mas o sinal alto da campainha soou pelas paredes da sala como um longo rolo de trovão, antes que seus lábios pudessem até mesmo se tocar.

\- Não podemos ter um dia normal pelo menos uma vez? - o arqueiro resmungou.

Paul levantou-se alarmado, Daryl o seguiu e os dois saíram correndo do quarto em direção ao terraço principal da casa. De lá podiam ver a colônia já paralisada, aguardando com preocupação o próximo aviso da campainha. Atrás das paredes e dos grandes caminhões, eles viram a nuvem de poeira deixada pelo carro que se aproximava de Hilltop perturbando seu desejo de tranquilidade.

Kal estava falando com quem quer que fosse o visitante, e quando a breve conversa terminou, o guarda bateu o sino novamente, apenas uma vez.

Paul soltou um suspiro de alívio mesmo que não pudesse livrar-se de toda a tensão. Ambos, ele e Daryl voltaram para a casa e depois foram para fora, aproximando-se dos portões. Maggie já estava no pé da escada que levava ao ponto de observação, enquanto Rick, Michonne, Tara e Aaron esperavam não muito longe de lá.

Quando chegaram, Kal estava descendo.

\- Acabei de acertar o sino uma vez - ele disse visivelmente irritado - Mas eu poderia ter me enganado - é o Gregory.

 

***

 

\- Por que eles estão aqui? - Gregory perguntou, apontando para o público que ele claramente considerava excessivo e não muito acolhedor.

Depois de deixá-lo voltar para a comunidade que ele vilmente havia abandonado em um carro que não era o mesmo que ele havia pegado em primeiro lugar, eles foram para a casa e se trancaram em seu antigo escritório. Paul não era o único que o acompanhava; lá também estava Maggie, Daryl, Rick e Michonne, cuja presença sem dúvida irritava o homem de cabelos grisalhos.

\- Eles são nossos convidados - respondeu o escoteiro.

\- A última vez que os trouxeram como convidados, eles esvaziaram a nossa despensa e desde então não tivemos nada além de problemas. E de qualquer forma, isso não explica por que eles estão aqui neste escritório, quando este assunto deve apenas concernir aos membros desta comunidade, que, se não estou enganado, só incluiria a você e a mim.

\- O que está acontecendo com os Saviors afeta a todos nós, Gregory. Eles vieram ajudar esta comunidade a se reerguer, enquanto você nos deu as costas.

\- Você não tem ideia do que você está falando - o homem estalou - Mas não me surpreende, você está tão obcecado com eles que não consegue ver o que está acontecendo bem debaixo do seu nariz, muito menos aceitar que esta situação é, em grande medida, sua culpa também.

Paul respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Não era que as palavras de Gregory o afetassem; ele sabia que o homem só queria tirar sua paciência. Era na maior parte um desvio de sua própria irresponsabilidade, mas ainda assim, ele não podia olhar além do fato de que, embora as acusações viessem daquele imbecil, havia certa verdade nelas.

\- Você precisa começar a entender que não somos o inimigo - Rick disse, sua voz baixa.

\- Do meu ponto de vista, vocês também não são amigos - respondeu Gregory desafiadoramente.

\- Por que você não me deixa sozinho com ele, hein? - Daryl disse alto - Não vai demorar muito para fazê-lo falar.

\- Daryl... - Maggie advertiu.

\- O que? Ele trai seu povo primeiro, e depois sai como um covarde quando as coisas ficam feias, e agora ele acusa os outros de terem sido a causa de toda essa bagunça? Ele é um mentiroso de merda... Onde você foi? Hein? - exclamou o arqueiro, dando um passo à frente.

Paul o deteve antes que ele pudesse se aproximar.

\- Viu? - Gregory disse - E você espera que eu confie neles? Eles são como selvagens! Eu não irei dizer nada até que eles deixem este escritório.

Um silêncio desconfortável os cercou por um momento. Todos os olhos caíram sobre o escoteiro, expectante. Era óbvio que Rick e seu povo não hesitariam em levantar-se de seus assentos e deixar o escritório se ele lhes pedisse.

Paul respirou fundo.

\- Eles não vão a lugar algum - ele respondeu calmamente.

Gregory fez um som de nojo e se levantou.

\- Ok, não há nada mais para falar, então. Se você me der licença, eu vou para o meu quarto, estou muito cansado.

\- Seu quarto já não é seu quarto mais - disse Paul antes que o homem pudesse sair do escritório.

\- O que?

\- Claire e sua família estão ficando lá agora. Ela vai ter seu bebê em alguns meses, eles precisam de um lugar tranquilo e confortável.

Gregory soltou uma risada sarcástica.

\- O que é isso? O que você está tentando me dizer? Você vai me expulsar? É isso?

\- Não, claro que não, Gregory. Nós não somos assim, Hilltop nunca foi assim - vamos atribuir-lhe um novo quarto, é só que ele pode não ser tão grande e iluminado como o que você ocupava antes.

O homem de cabelos grisalhos deu um passo à frente, de frente para o escoteiro. Paul viu pelo canto do olho que Daryl se movia ao lado dele, mas ele lançou um olhar ao arqueiro para adverti-lo contra fazer qualquer coisa estúpida.

\- Você é o responsável pela comunidade agora? - perguntou o homem com uma voz rouca.

\- Não, eu só tento ajudar, como sempre fiz.

\- Quem está no comando então?

\- Ainda não decidimos.

\- Você está me dizendo que este barco está à deriva e ninguém está no leme?

\- Eu não disse isso. A comunidade está funcionando perfeitamente, nós apenas não tivemos tempo para resolver os detalhes.

\- E o que você está esperando? Eles precisam de um chefe.

\- Não, eles não precisam de um chefe, o que eles precisam é de alguém em quem possam confiar e se apoiar - e, francamente, não acho que você seja essa pessoa.

Gregory jogou a cabeça para trás, fazendo uma expressão de nojo.

\- Você perguntou a eles ou você tirou essa conclusão por si mesmo?

Paul deu de ombros em resposta.

\- Foi o que eu pensei. O bom e velho Jesus, sempre disposto a ajudar e mostrando seu melhor rosto, enquanto ele anda por aí trabalhando seus truques nas sombras. Você sempre quis me tirar do caminho, mas eu não vou desistir tão facilmente, eu não me importo se você tem todos esses guarda-costas aqui com você. Vamos sair e perguntar à essas pessoas, deixe Hilltop decidir quem eles querem comandando esta colônia.

Paul olhou para Rick, Maggie e Michonne, que estavam em silêncio, mas a expressão firme em seus rostos mostrou que eles iriam sair em seu favor, com o que quer que ele diga. Então ele fixou os olhos em Daryl, que parecia estar pronto para rasgar a garganta de Gregory a qualquer momento.

\- Ok - disse o escoteiro - Isso é justo. Deixe Hilltop decidir. Vamos montar um conselho esta tarde.

\- Perfeito - o homem de cabelos grisalhos respondeu - Agora, se não for pedir muito, eu gostaria de saber onde meu novo quarto é.

 

***

 

No meio da tarde, o murmúrio entre os vizinhos era tudo o que se podia ouvir na biblioteca da casa Barrington. Depois de anunciar o conselho, todos se reuniram ali para discutir o futuro da colônia. Paul havia exposto o problema de manter a situação atual por muito mais tempo. Eles precisavam estabelecer uma administração para aperfeiçoar o fluxo de trabalho da colônia e eles tinham que fazê-lo o mais rápido possível.

\- Nós vamos ter que votar, tem que ser uma decisão consensual - disse o escoteiro.

No fundo da sala, longe da multidão, estavam os membros de Alexandria, observando pacientemente o que estava acontecendo ali.

\- Como vamos votar se não há candidatos? Não podemos votar uns nos outros, isso é loucura! - Alguém comentou.

\- Eu sei, é por isso que-

\- Eu me apresento como um candidato - Gregory interrompeu, levantando-se de sua cadeira e caminhando para onde Paul estava de pé na frente de todos eles - Sei que muita coisa aconteceu ultimamente, e mesmo que vocês não acreditem nisso, comandar uma colônia como esta não é fácil. Há pessoas lá fora que não hesitariam um segundo em me cortar a cabeça - vocês sabem disso, mas ainda assim, eu devo a vocês, e então me voluntrio novamente para esta posição.

Paul revirou os olhos e suspirou irritado, naquele momento ele só queria levantar a voz, e dizer Gregory para ir se foder, mas mesmo antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa novamente, Brianna levantou-se de seu assento no meio da sala.

\- Podemos fazer sugestões? - perguntou a mulher.

\- É por isso que estamos aqui - respondeu Paul.

\- Ok - ela disse, endireitando as costas, como se quisesse que todos a ouvissem claramente - Eu acho que nestes últimos meses nós vimos quem saiu de seu caminho para o bem-estar desta comunidade e quem não fez isso. Jesus sempre esteve aqui para todos nós e sempre veio à nossa defesa, mesmo nas situações mais críticas e complicadas - mas não só isso, nas últimas semanas, vimos a tremenda generosidade de outra pessoa, alguém que se dedicou a esta colônia no momento em que conseguiu tirar um pé da cama. Alguém que colaborou, ajudou e sugeriu coisas com o único propósito de ver Hilltop prosperar e crescer, sem esperar nada em troca - e essa pessoa é Maggie. Eu a proponho como candidata.

Houve um ruído na sala assim que Brianna se sentou novamente. Então Amelia levantou-se da cadeira.

\- Eu também voto na Maggie.

\- Eu também - disse Harlan.

\- Eu também voto na Maggie - Alex acrescentou, sentado no fim da sala perto da porta.

\- Sim, também acho que ela seria uma boa candidata - disse Earl.

Mais algumas vozes se levantaram a favor da proposta de Brianna depois disso.

Surpreendido, Paul olhou para Maggie. Sua expressão vacilou entre espanto e choque.

\- Tudo bem, vamos ouvir o que ela tem a dizer - disse o escoteiro, acenando com a mão na direção dela.

Maggie se moveu com relutância, todos os olhos nela. Paul lhe deu um sorriso caloroso e reconfortante, e estendeu a mão quando ela estava perto o suficiente. Ela a pegou com gratidão.

\- Você decide - ele disse em um sussurro - Mas não se sinta forçada, ok?

\- O que quer que eu decida... Você vai estar ao meu lado?

\- Sempre.

Maggie sorriu nervosamente e depois se virou para olhar para todas as pessoas à espera de uma resposta. Era óbvio que a mulher achava que tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido, mas era quase impossível ignorar as expressões em seus rostos, todos os reflexos de esperança e otimismo.

\- Ok - ela disse depois de um momento - Sim, eu farei isso. Eu me apresentarei como uma candidata.

A multidão explodiu em um rugido entusiasmado, enquanto Gregory sacudia a cabeça de um lado para o outro, incrédulo.

 

***

 

Depois que a biblioteca foi esvaziada, eles dedicaram muito do que restou da tarde e da noite para preparar tudo o que precisavam para a votação que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Eles fizeram uma lista de todos os habitantes da comunidade que tinham mais de dezoito anos e prepararam o mesmo número de papéis em branco, nos quais apenas teriam que escrever o nome do candidato de sua escolha e colocá-lo em uma caixa.

 

O dia seguinte ocorreu normalmente, o trabalho de reconstrução prosseguiu apesar do processo de votação e, enquanto algumas pessoas se dedicavam a suas tarefas, outras faziam suas pausas para depositar suas cédulas na caixa de papelão bem guardada na biblioteca.

\- Você está nervosa? - Paul perguntou a Maggie enquanto ele ia à cozinha para ver se a refeição estaria pronta a tempo.

\- Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse não. Na verdade, há uma parte de mim que não quer ser eleita, mas então eu imagino Gregory no comando deste lugar novamente...

\- Eu o vi falando com algumas pessoas, acho que ele está tentando ganhar sua simpatia de novo, junto com alguns votos, mas eu estou otimista.

Com a queda do sol e com todas as cédulas dentro da caixa, havia chegado a hora de contar os votos. A biblioteca estava lotada e expectante, enquanto Tammy - que tinha sido escolhida aleatoriamente para a tarefa - tirou os papéis, lendo o conteúdo em voz alta.

Maggie não estava na sala; ela decidiu esperar até que soubessem o resultado final. Paul, no entanto, estava lá dentro perto de uma das janelas, com braços cruzados para manter as mãos fora de sua boca. Ele estava nervoso e inquieto; os votos estavam mais próximos do que ele esperava. Na verdade, houve duas ocasiões em que Gregory conseguiu chegar à frente de Maggie, uma vez com uma vantagem de seis pontos. Felizmente, isso mudou rapidamente e Maggie ficou à frente novamente por uma grande margem.

\- Você pode se acalmar?

Paul estremeceu com o som da voz de Daryl, ele não sentiu nem o viu aproximar-se. Ele passara a maior parte do tempo fora, ao lado de Maggie e o resto.

\- Eu sei que é impossível para Gregory ganhar com essa diferença, mas eu ainda estou nervoso.

Nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar de Tammy enquanto ela tirava os papéis da caixa de papelão.

\- Só resta uma - ela anunciou depois de um tempo. A mulher de cabelos flamejantes puxou o papel e o leu em voz alta: - Maggie!

A sala explodiu em um grito de alegria e Paul soltou o ar que ele tinha segurado em seus pulmões. Daryl pôs o braço em volta dele e puxou-o para lhe dar um beijo tranquilizador na cabeça. Paul olhou para ele, surpreso com o gesto - o arqueiro parecia ter esquecido que praticamente toda a comunidade estava lá, embora duvidasse que alguém tivesse notado; todos pareciam muito ocupados comemorando a vitória de Maggie.

Paul e Daryl saíram para se juntar ao resto, enquanto muitas pessoas parabenizavam Maggie, até que Gregory se aproximou dela.

\- Parabéns, Natalie. Acho que não tenho escolha a não ser aceitar minha derrota.

\- Foi a decisão Hilltop.

\- Sim, eu acho... De qualquer maneira, eu desejo-lhe bem. Você vai aprender por si mesmo que comandar uma comunidade não é uma tarefa fácil.

Maggie não respondeu e Gregory fixou seus olhos desdenhosos em Paul.

\- Espero que você esteja feliz. Sua campanha funcionou.

\- Que campanha?

\- Fazendo lavagem cerebral neles para colocá-los contra mim.

Paul balançou a cabeça.

\- Eles não precisam que ninguém os faça uma lavagem cerebral, Gregory - eles não são cegos.

Depois da onda interminável de parabéns, todos se reuniram no trailer dos Exilados da Casa Barrington, colocaram um par de mesas entre a cozinha e o corredor e se reuniram para jantar.

\- Ok, ok... - Rick disse, levantando o copo no ar quando estavam prestes a terminar o jantar - Eu quero fazer um brinde a alguém muito especial, hoje - Maggie. Eu nunca vi ninguém, a quem a vida lançou tantos obstáculos, ergue-se novamente com a força para se levantar e lutar de volta. Com a permissão de Michonne... - ele disse brincando e inclinando-se para colocar os lábios na bochecha da mulher - Você é uma das mulheres mais fortes que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer, e espero que você saiba que, você pode ter perdido uma parte de sua família, mas você também ganhou outra. Creio que eu posso falar por todos quando eu digo que os quilômetros entre Hilltop e Alexandria não são suficientes para nos manter separados, e que nós estaremos sempre com você. À Maggie!

\- À Maggie! - Todos responderam.

\- Vamos lá, vocês vão me fazer chorar! - A mulher disse fingindo enxugar as bochechas, mas a verdade era que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Então ela levantou o copo no ar, assim como Rick tinha feito - Eu também quero aproveitar a oportunidade para brindar a alguém especial hoje à noite. Alguém que pode não ter sido parte desta família em particular por muito tempo, mas que tem abalado nossas vidas como um terremoto, e eu acho que posso dizer, sem medo de cometer um erro, que ele conseguiu conquistar o coração de todos - Maggie disse gesticulando para Paul e todos os olhos estavam sobre ele.

O escoteiro sorriu timidamente, embora agradecido pelas palavras de Maggie.

\- Bem-vindo à família! - exclamou Tara.

\- Bem vindo!

Paul olhou para Daryl que estava sentado na frente dele, sorrindo. O escoteiro não podia deixar de sentir-se esmagado pelo calor oferecido por essas pessoas que, como Maggie dissera, só o conheciam por algumas semanas, e ainda assim abriram os braços para ele como se estivessem recebendo um velho amigo.

\- Não seja tímido, diga alguma coisa! - pediu Tara.

Paul riu seguido pelo resto, e então limpou a garganta.

\- Ok... Depois que este maldito mundo tirou de mim a última pessoa que eu tinha em minha vida, pensei que talvez estar sozinho fosse a melhor maneira de sobreviver. A verdade é que essa mentalidade eremita ajudou-me a chegar onde eu estou hoje - ou pelo menos eu achei que ajudou, até que um dia fiquei espantado ao ver dois filhos dois filhos de uma mãe me roubarem um caminhão cheio de suprimentos, o qual eu havia escondido em um sorgo-

\- Espera... - Rick interrompeu - Era seu?

Paul apenas balançou as mãos no ar, como se fosse apenas um pequeno detalhe da história.

\- Agora eu entendo tudo... - Rick disse.

\- Eu só pensava que ele era um persistente maldito - brincou Daryl.

Paul riu.

\- Bem, eu sou, na verdade. Mas obviamente as coisas mudaram radicalmente a partir desse momento e de repente eu percebi que talvez estar sozinho não era a melhor maneira, nós realmente precisamos nos unir e lutar juntos por um mundo melhor. Eu nunca imaginei ser cercado por algo semelhante a uma família nunca mais, mas estou feliz por fazer parte desta.

O grupo respondeu com entusiasmo às suas palavras.

\- Isso foi muito gentil, mas seja honesto - Tara disse então - Te faz feliz estar mais perto de alguns do que outros... O que você disse que a coisa em seu pescoço era, Daryl?

O arqueiro rapidamente colocou uma mão em seu pescoço, cobrindo a marca vermelha, mas a mesa explodiu em gargalhadas. Os dois homens coraram intensamente mesmo rindo com o resto.

\- Espera... - Rick disse - Estou perdendo alguma coisa, do que vocês estão falando?

O riso se tornou ainda mais alto.

\- Te explico depois... - Michonne disse rindo.

 

***

 

Paul sentou-se a mesa de seu quarto quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

\- Olá... - ele disse assim que Daryl entrou.

\- Tenho certeza de que a poltrona tem uma cavidade para combinar com seu traseiro.

\- Talvez seja por isso que estou tão confortável.

Daryl se aproximou e sentou-se na outra cadeira junto à mesa.

\- O que há de errado?

Paul franziu o cenho.

\- Por que a pergunta?

\- Porque Maggie acabou de ganhar e ainda assim você não parece muito feliz sobre isso - você está preocupado com alguma coisa?

O escoteiro respirou fundo.

\- Uau, arqueiro, você é mais perspicaz do que eu pensava.

\- Talvez você seja fácil de ler...

Paul sorriu ligeiramente, mas seu rosto instantaneamente tornou-se sério.

\- Eu não esperava que Gregory obtivesse tantos votos.

\- É, eu também não...

\- Ele tem mais apoio do que eu imaginava e eu o conheço, eu sei que ele não vai aceitar a derrota tão facilmente, e eu me preocupo que ele pode planejar algo contra Maggie.

Daryl balançou a cabeça, sugerindo que entendia o que ele estava dizendo.

\- Nós não vamos deixá-lo. Maggie tem nosso apoio.

\- Eu sei, eu sei - O escoteiro esfregou a testa e respirou fundo novamente - Enfim, você veio apenas para me perguntar isso? Eu pensei que você fosse dormir.

\- Sim, mas Tara não deve estar com muito sono porque começou a limpar a bagunça do jantar. Ela não está fazendo muito silêncio.

\- Não seria mais considerável você ajudá-la?

\- Eu tentei, mas ela me expulsou. Então... Eu pensei que... Talvez eu pudesse passar a noite aqui... - ele disse enquanto coçava a nuca e depois olhou para o escoteiro - Tira esse sorriso estúpido do rosto, é só para dormir.

Paul riu.

\- Eu não disse nada - ele se defendeu.

\- Sendo honesto, quero ter certeza de que você realmente durma um pouco - eu juro, se eu tiver que passar a noite toda nesta cadeira de guarda, eu vou.

O escoteiro balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, rindo.

\- Ok, você pode ficar, só para dormir, mas eu não vou deixar você passar a noite toda sentado nessa cadeira - Paul estudou a roupa do arqueiro, que era o que usava normalmente: seus jeans, botas, camisa e colete - Deixe-me dar uma olhada e ver se eu tenho algumas roupas para você aqui.

\- Não precisa, eu estou bem.

\- Não seja idiota, você não vai dormir nisso - disse Paul, levantando-se e caminhando em direção ao armário - A menos que você prefira dormir sem nada... Cada um na sua...

\- É, bem que você queria...

\- Só um lembrete de que eu já te vi pelado, Dixon.

As bochechas de Daryl queimaram como fogo.

\- Não fique vermelho, cara - Paul adicionou com um sorriso - Você não tem nada aí embaixo que deveria se envergonhar.

Daryl riu modestamente quando Paul pegou algo no armário. Ele não tinha muitas roupas, de fato, muito do que ele tinha ali ele tinha ganhado de alguns de seus vizinhos. A maioria das roupas era grande demais para ele, ele as usava apenas quando se trancava na sala para tentar se desconectar do resto do mundo.

\- Aqui - ele disse, entregando-lhe uma calça de moletom preta e um suéter marrom - Eu suponho que isso irá te servir.

Daryl pegou a roupa e olhou para elas por um momento. Então, com cuidado, colocou-as sobre a mesa e começou a desamarrar suas botas. Paul podia sentir seu nervosismo apenas observando a calma com que movia suas mãos.

\- Posso esperar lá fora, se quiser - disse o escoteiro gentilmente.

O arqueiro pareceu hesitar por um segundo.

\- Nah.

\- Ok...

Depois de desamarrar as botas, Daryl tirou-as e levantou-se de costas para Paul, então começou a desabotoar o cinto de suas calças - mais uma vez a discrição em seus movimentos era mais do que evidente. O escoteiro se virou e sentou-se na cama, forçando os olhos para a porta enquanto esperava que Daryl terminasse de se despir e de vestir as roupas que lhe tinha dado. Ele podia notar seus movimentos pelo canto do olho, e sentiu seu coração disparar dentro de seu peito.

O escoteiro suspirou e fechou os olhos tentando dizer ao seu corpo que eles só iam dormir.

\- Onde você as conseguiu? - o arqueiro perguntou de repente.

Paul se virou para olhar para ele e riu quando o viu vestido daquele jeito - em roupas mundanas que eram muito chatas e muito grandes para ele.

\- Você devia ver você mesmo... Você está ridículo - disse o escoteiro com um sorriso.

\- Você já se olhou no espelho? - O arqueiro disse apontando para a calça cinza que ele normalmente usava e o suéter preto que era pelo menos dois tamanhos maiores que ele.

\- Suponho que a generosidade dessas pessoas é diretamente proporcional ao tamanho das roupas que me dão.

Daryl foi até a cama e Paul se levantou, mas novamente os dois ficaram quietos e sem ter certeza do que fazer.

\- Hm... Você tem alguma preferência? - perguntou Paul, apontando para ambos os lados da cama.

\- Nah. Você?

\- Bem, eu... Eu prefiro dormir perto da porta, se você não se importa. É apenas um hábito, sabe? Apenas no caso de algo acontecer e eu ter que correr para fora.

\- OK.

\- OK...

Paul afastou os lençóis e cobertores e foi para a cama. Daryl fez o mesmo um segundo mais tarde e os dois sentaram-se por um tempo sem dizer nada.

\- Você está confortável? - Paul perguntou então.

\- Uhum...

Paul riu.

\- Você está tão rígido que parece um porta malas. Só pra te lembrar de que isso foi ideia sua.

\- Eu sei, só... Desliga a luz.

\- OK.

O escoteiro apagou a lâmpada na cômoda ao lado da cama, e eles se deitaram de costas um para o outro. Era uma cama bastante grande, mas ainda assim era impossível não sentir a presença um do outro.

Paul suspirou ligeiramente e fechou os olhos, embora tivesse certeza de que seria praticamente impossível dormir. Todas as coisas que tinham acontecido ali em apenas vinte e quatro horas, o que estava por vir, o homem deitado ao lado dele ... O escoteiro lembrou-se do que acontecera há dois dias, no trailer, sozinho na cama minúscula do arqueiro. Paul sentiu um intenso formigamento em seu estômago, não só por causa do aspecto físico do que tinha acontecido. Claro, ele tinha gostado de cada beijo, cada toque e tudo mais. Mas a coisa mais gratificante foi ver Daryl finalmente se soltando, deixando de lado aqueles medos e dúvidas que o deixavam tão inquieto.

\- Durma - disse Daryl, quebrando o silêncio do quarto.

\- Como vou dormir se você continua falando?

\- Eu sei que você está acordado.

\- Eu não tenho o poder de adormecer em dois segundos, cara.

O arqueiro não disse mais nada e Paul não pôde deixar de sorrir, e de repente ele se lembrou de todas aquelas vezes que Ben teve que arrastar seu traseiro sonolento da cama - as coisas mudaram tanto desde então que ele tinha certeza de que ele deixara de ser aquele homem há muito tempo. Tinha passado muito tempo desde que ele se imaginava capaz de amar alguém como ele tinha feito no passado, ou dividir a mesma cama com outra pessoa - ele não tinha sequer passado uma noite inteira com Alex. Havia sempre algo para fazer; sempre houve uma desculpa para ser feita.

Paul respirou fundo novamente e forçou-se a limpar a mente, pelo menos por um momento. Se ele tivesse sorte o suficiente, toda a fadiga acumulada em seu corpo teria um efeito sobre ele.

No entanto, as horas passaram, duas ou três, ele não tinha certeza - ele tinha conseguido adormecer durante meia hora ou mais, mas era isso. Agora ele estava deitado de costas, os olhos no teto. De vez em quando, olhava para Daryl, que mudara de posição e agora estava deitado de bruços, com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro. Paul sorriu; pelo menos um deles tinha se rendido ao sono.

O escoteiro esfregou os olhos e levantou-se da cama cuidadosamente, tentando não despertar o arqueiro. Então ele puxou a cadeira de sua escrivaninha para a janela e sentou-se lá por um longo tempo. Pensando sem pensar e observando sem observar, enquanto olhava para a escuridão da noite, aquela negrura traiçoeira que os fazia crer que aquela tranquilidade era real.

Deve ter sido por volta das três e meia da manhã quando Daryl começou a mover-se inquieto na cama, mexendo o braço, como se estivesse procurando alguém - provavelmente ele - e grunhiu quando obviamente não encontrou o que estava procurando. O arqueiro esfregou o rosto e apoiou-se pelos cotovelos, examinando a sala com seus olhos sonolentos, depois acendeu a lâmpada na pequena mesa ao lado da cama e seu olhar finalmente encontrou o do escoteiro.

\- Que merda você está fazendo aí?  - Ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

Paul deu de ombros.

\- Eu não conseguia dormir, e me movo muito quando não consigo - não queria te acordar.

O arqueiro falou alguns palavrões sob sua respiração, esfregou seu rosto novamente e se sentou na cama.

\- Eu deveria ir - ele sussurrou então.

\- Não é culpa sua, Daryl. É algo que está aqui - disse ele, colocando um dedo em sua têmpora - E eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Daryl coçava a testa como se estivesse tentando pensar em alguma coisa.

\- Vem aqui - disse ele depois de um tempo, passando a mão no espaço livre ao seu lado e apoiando suas costas na cabeça da cama.

Paul olhou para ele.

\- Vamos deixar as coisas claras aqui, eu não estava falando sério sobre me deixar inconsciente - ele brincou, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

\- Não estava pensando sobre isso, mas agora que você mencionou...

O escoteiro voltou para a cama e se estabeleceu ao lado do arqueiro.

\- Bem, qual é o seu plano?

\- Conversar - respondeu Daryl.

\- Conversar?

\- Sim, talvez se falarmos sobre coisas estúpidas, você pode ficar entediado e adormecer.

\- Ok, sobre o que você quer falar?

Daryl ficou em silêncio por um momento, mas suas bochechas ficaram com uma cor esbranquiçada antes mesmo de as palavras saírem de sua boca.

\- Como foi a sua primeira vez? - ele perguntou.

Os olhos de Paul se arregalaram, não tendo certeza de que ele ouviu claramente o arqueiro, então ele se sentou para encará-lo.

\- É esse o seu conceito de uma conversa chata?

O arqueiro deu de ombros e olhou para baixo envergonhado.

\- Só estou curioso... Bem, talvez você nunca tenha... Quero dizer, se alguma vez-

\- Eu sei o que você quer dizer...

Paul sorriu pela angústia do arqueiro, e deitou-se novamente.

\- Ok... Deus, vamos ver, a minha primeira vez foi, se bem me lembro, quando eu tinha quinze anos e... Foi a pior experiência de toda a minha vida... Eu te disse que nunca escondi a ninguém quem sou, nunca me envergonhei, e naquela época eu também era muito confiante, realmente pensava que podia conseguir tudo que eu quisesse-

\- Quer dizer que é agora? - brincou o arqueiro.

\- Cala a boca - ambos riram, mas o tom do escoteiro tornou-se subitamente sério - Eu fiquei obcecado por esse cara, três anos mais velho que eu, e que por acaso tinha uma namorada - mas eu não me importava, eu flertava com ele sempre que o via, e longe de me dizer para parar, ele encorajava. Um dia eu estava caminhando para casa e ele passou com seu carro, ele parou e se ofereceu para me levar. Claro, eu disse que sim, e eu acho que ele nem sequer começou a andar com o carro quando eu coloquei minha mão em sua coxa. Ele não me disse para parar, então em apenas dois quarteirões de distância, ele virou e nós acabamos pelos arredores, atrás de um prédio abandonado, nos beijando iguais loucos. Eu nem sei como ficamos praticamente pelados do banco de trás - de repente ele já estava usando um preservativo - sério, o filho da puta agiu como se ele tivesse sido privado de sexo por anos - e eu fiquei com medo, eu disse para ele se acalmar, para ir mais devagar, que era minha primeira vez, que eu não tinha feito aquilo antes -, mas ele não estava ouvindo, ele me virou e me fodeu como a porra de um animal.

Paul respirou fundo.

\- Então, quando ele terminou, ele me disse para sair do carro e me deixou lá.

\- O que...? - perguntou Daryl, surpreso.

\- Doeu tanto - acho que não consegui me sentar por uma semana... Mas essa não foi a pior parte... Um dia ele veio até mim e me ameaçou, dizendo que iria queimar minha casa com minha família dentro se eu ousasse contar algo sobre isso -Paul riu sarcasticamente - Como se eu estivesse ansioso para contar aquela história de merda a qualquer um - acho que o babaca estava ciente de que ele não ia me assustar com aquela ameaça, então um dia ele mandou um monte de amigos me esperarem depois da escola. Eles me encurralaram, me levaram para uma área isolada e me bateram até eu desmaiar.

Paul notou Daryl se movendo com incômodo para seu lado.

\- Eu não me lembro muito do que aconteceu para ser honesto, quando eu acordei eu já estava no hospital. Minha mãe estava falando com o médico, e ele estava dizendo a ela que havia uma chance de eu perder meu olho esquerdo. Felizmente, não aconteceu, mas, como lembrança daquele dia, tive uma cicatriz no lábio superior. Sei que é bobagem, especialmente comparando-a com o que você teve que sofrer, mas por muito tempo não pude olhar para mim mesmo no espelho... Ver aquela cicatriz só me lembrava toda vez o quão estúpido eu havia sido. Então, ao longo dos anos, deixei minha barba crescer e a cicatriz foi escondida.

O escoteiro suspirou.

\- Depois disso, não deixei nenhum homem se aproximar da minha bunda - disse ele, fazendo soar como uma piada, mas havia ressentimento em suas palavras - Até eu encontrar o Ben, com ele tudo era tão fácil - não havia regras, nós só fazíamos o que queríamos, nós...

Mais uma vez, a memória de Ben o fez sentir uma pressão no peito. Paul inclinou-se ligeiramente para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, esfregando o rosto. Então ele sentiu a mão de Daryl em suas costas, o acariciando suavemente.

\- Se aquele filho da puta atravessar meu caminho algum dia, eu vou cortar seu pau e alimentá-lo para os porcos.

As palavras fizeram o escoteiro rir.

\- O que faz você pensar que eu mesmo não faria isso?

Daryl apenas sorriu.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? - Paul disse - Você estava certo, esta história conseguiu me esgotar.

Paul recostou-se, deixando que Daryl o rodeasse.

\- Vamos dormir, então - disse o arqueiro.

\- Sim... Vamos dormir.

Paul levantou um pouco o queixo para encontrar os lábios de Daryl em um beijo de boa noite, mas depois disso veio outro beijo e depois outro...

\- Pensei que íamos dormir - disse o arqueiro num sussurro rouco.

\- Mhmm...

No entanto, Paul não parou de beijá-lo e o arqueiro respondeu puxando-o para mais perto. Suas línguas se tocando, exigindo mais com cada carícia.

Depois de alguns minutos sem fim, suas bocas se separaram brevemente - Paul deixou espaço para Daryl se deitar na cama e seus lábios se encontraram de novo. O escoteiro entrelaçou as pernas com o arqueiro e colocou-se em cima dele parcialmente. Os beijos tornam-se mais profundos e mais urgentes.

As mãos de Daryl moveram-se ao longo das costas de Paul, sobre suas roupas, enquanto o olheiro levantava o suéter marrom do arqueiro um pouco, traçando a linha de cabelo para baixo seu abdômen com as pontas dos dedos. Suas respirações aceleraram, tornando-se pesadas e curtas, enquanto os suspiros em suas gargantas enchiam a sala.

Eles estavam tão ocupados um com o outro que nenhum deles ouviu as tímidas batidas na porta, nem perceberam o momento em que ela se abriu.

\- Ah, porra...

Surpreendido pela intrusão, Paul afastou-se de Daryl a tempo de ver Alex sair do quarto e fechar a porta atrás dele.

\- Que diabos...?

\- Merda.

O escoteiro saltou da cama e saiu rapidamente para o corredor, esperando encontrar o enfermeiro antes que pudesse chegar às escadas, mas parou quando percebeu que Alex não só não fugira, como estava lá, no corredor, plantado como uma estátua, sua pele pálida, como se tivesse visto um fantasma, e seus olhos fixos em uma das pinturas na parede oposta.

\- Alex...

\- Não diga nada... - ele insistiu - Simplesmente vá lá e diga a ele para se vestir se ele precisar - nós temos que conversar e temos que conversar agora.


	26. Chapter 26

Paul, Daryl e Alex desceram calmamente as escadas da casa Barrington enquanto o resto da casa dormia pacificamente. Quando estavam no andar principal, eles atravessaram a cozinha e se trancaram na despensa, que estava do outro lado. Durante aquela curta caminhada, Paul não conseguiu relaxar a expressão em seu rosto por um segundo sequer.

\- São 4 e meia da manhã, Alex, o que estamos fazendo aqui? - perguntou o escoteiro.

O enfermeiro acendeu uma luz turva e virou-se para olhá-lo, seus olhos brilhando intensamente. Alex moveu os lábios para dizer algo, mas as palavras não chegaram facilmente. Paul estava plenamente consciente de que seria muito fácil para Alex mencionar o fato de que eles não estavam exatamente dormindo quando ele entrou no quarto, não importava o quão tarde fosse. No entanto, era óbvio que tudo o que ele tinha a dizer, era muito mais importante do que qualquer outro tipo de reprovação.

Finalmente, o enfermeiro sentou-se num velho baú de madeira e pousou os olhos no chão. A posição de seus ombros mostrava angústia e inquietação.

\- Você vai falar ou o quê? - perguntou o arqueiro, impaciente.

\- Daryl... - advertiu Paul - Alex, o que-

\- Você sabe que às vezes, quando as pessoas vêm nos ver, elas nos dizem coisas - disse ele então - Eu não sei por que, mas elas dizem, e é exatamente por isso que você me pediu para te ajudar com tudo isso.

O enfermeiro parou por um momento e respirou fundo.

\- Hoje, Andy veio me ver no meu trailer, acho que ele ficou nervoso por causa de toda a votação, não sei, mas depois de conversar um pouco sobre o que estava acontecendo e como isso ia mudar um monte de coisas, ele acabou confessando que alguns dias antes do ataque dos Saviors e antes de todos vocês saírem para procurar coisas, ele disse a Gregory o que estávamos fazendo, a verdadeira razão pela qual vocês estavam treinando todos essas pessoas...

\- O que?

\- Isso tem que ser a porra de uma piada - Daryl disse.

Alex ergueu a mão no ar, interrompendo-os.

\- Essa não é a pior parte. Parece que a fuga de Gregory não foi sobre fugir do caos que estávamos vivendo aqui, ele foi procurar os Saviors. Ele não os encontrou, mas eles o encontraram, então o levaram até seu assentamento e lá ele contou tudo a Negan.

Paul sentiu que ele estava ficando sem ar.

\- Isso não pode ser verdade...

Alex balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Ele não fez isso para punir Hilltop, pelo menos é o que ele diz. Ele fez isso para punir Alexandria, de acordo com o que Andy diz - que Gregory lhe disse - ele de alguma forma os convenceu que Hilltop não tinha nada a ver com toda essa rebelião, que tudo estava planejado pelo povo de Alexandria e que também eles haviam ameaçado destruir Hilltop se não concordássemos com eles.

\- Eu vou matar aquele filho da puta! - o arqueiro disse alto enquanto andava de um lado para o outro esfregando seu rosto em descrença.

\- Pensei em esperar para lhe contar pela manhã, mas não conseguia dormir, não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Acho que Andy se arrepende do que fez, mas ele não se atreveu a lhe dizer, então acho que ele veio até mim porque ele sabia que eu o faria. Desculpe entrar em seu quarto daquele jeito, mas eu achei que você deveria saber.

Paul assentiu, sem ter certeza do que dizer. Ele estava muito atordoado com a informação que Alex tinha acabado de lhes dar para pensar com clareza.

\- Você fez o que tinha que fazer, Alex.

O enfermeiro deu de ombros.

\- O que vamos fazer agora?

Paul olhou para Daryl que tinha parado de se mover ao redor da despensa.

\- Nós temos que contar para o Rick. Eles têm que voltar o mais rápido possível.

\- Eu sei...

Sem pausar por um segundo, Daryl deixou a despensa, deixando Paul e Alex sozinhos. O silêncio de seu rastro era tão profundo que eles poderiam ter ouvido uma mosca pousar do outro lado da casa.

Paul esfregou o rosto, relutante em acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Todo o trabalho dessas últimas semanas tinha sido reduzido a nada. Os Saviors estavam mais uma vez no controle de toda a maldita situação, e armados e preparados para um ataque; eles seriam quase impossíveis de derrotar. Pensar sobre o que poderia acontecer se Negan prevalecesse sobre eles depois de tal traição causou-lhe uma profunda angústia.

Ele se forçou a fechar os olhos e respirar fundo - ele sabia que não podiam desistir tão facilmente, tinham que lutar, tinham que enfrentá-los, não importava como.

O escoteiro então olhou para o homem que ainda estava sentado no baú. Seu rosto era o puro reflexo do medo, mas também de uma intensa tristeza. Ele supôs que aquele não era o melhor momento para discutir o aspecto mais pessoal e humano do que tinha acontecido naquela noite, mas infelizmente sentimentos eram exatamente assim; impossíveis de controlar, e ele imaginou que Alex devia estar girando em seu peito como as correntes irritadas de um rio selvagem.

O escoteiro moveu-se, pronto para dizer algo, mas foi rapidamente desligado por Alex.

\- Durante essas semanas eu tenho vivido em minha própria bolha - ele disse com uma voz suave e distraída, seus olhos ainda no chão - Eu tentei me concentrar em meu trabalho, para ajudar com tudo o que podia, não apenas para Hilltop, mas também para que o plano prosseguisse como planejado. Eu tentei olhar para o outro lado, eu tentei ignorar o que as pessoas estavam murmurando e insinuando em torno de mim, mas eu não sou estúpido Paul, eu vi o que estava acontecendo... E mesmo assim havia uma parte de mim que esperava que um dia você viesse a mim e...

O enfermeiro fechou os olhos, sua voz tremia, e uma solitária lágrima escorregou pelo seu rosto. Paul suspirou, abatido - ele odiava ver Alex assim, ele não merecia, e o sentimento era ainda pior sabendo que ele era a causa de toda essa dor.

\- Eu não sei o que dizer - Paul confessou - Essas semanas tem sido loucas, e francamente nem sequer me passou pela cabeça... Eu- eu nunca quis te machucar Alex, espero que pelo menos você entenda isso. Eu gostaria de me desculpar, mas não sei se isso é suficiente.

\- Você não tem que se desculpar, você foi honesto sobre seus sentimentos, mas eu não vou negar que me dói você não ter medito, pelo menos antes de eu ter que descobrir dessa maneira.

Paul olhou para baixo, ele estava sem palavras.

\- Tudo aconteceu muito rápido... - era a única coisa que ele podia dizer.

Alex não respondeu, e o silêncio encheu o ar da sala estreita novamente.

\- Você está feliz? - perguntou o enfermeiro depois de um tempo.

O escoteiro olhou para ele.

\- Sim... Eu sou feliz quando estou com ele.

O enfermeiro assentiu com a cabeça e levantou-se do baú com um suspiro.

\- Acho que é tudo o que importa agora - disse ele, dando alguns passos e dirigindo-se para a porta, mas parando em frente a Paul - Eu li sua carta... É uma carta muito bonita - Alex suspirou novamente, mostrando-se exausto fisicamente e emocionalmente - Espero que você não se esqueça de que ainda somos amigos, estou aqui para o que você precisar.

\- Você é uma ótima pessoa, Alex - e sim, ainda somos amigos, sempre fomos amigos, lembra? Isso não vai mudar.

Alex deu-lhe um sorriso triste e acariciou-o gentilmente no ombro. Então ele caminhou até a porta, mas antes de sair ele virou novamente.

\- Paul... Não deixe que aqueles filhos da puta te matem, ok?

 

***

 

Daryl sentiu vontade de vomitar, sentiu seu estômago revirar enquanto caminhava para o quarto de Paul. Ele acabara de acordar Rick e Michonne, assustando-os enquanto entrava no quarto, e as notícias que ele trouxe para eles não ajudaram a situação. Então ele avisou Aaron, e a meio caminho ele tinha se encontrado com Paul novamente. Seu rosto parecia ter envelhecido de repente, mas o arqueiro não teve um momento para lhe perguntar nada, o escoteiro passou, por ele assegurando-lhe que iria informar Maggie - então ele saiu da mansão, fumou um cigarro e conversou com Tara. Depois ele voltou para a casa.

Quando ele entrou na quarto, ele encontrou Paul enchendo coisas em sua mochila, embora ele tivesse parado assim que percebeu sua presença. Em poucos minutos, os círculos escuros sob seus olhos se tornaram ainda mais profundos e seu olhar era a definição de tristeza, angústia e impotência. Daryl queria se aproximar dele, abraçá-lo e dizer-lhe que tudo ia dar certo, mas ele sabia que não passava de uma besteira.

\- Todo mundo vai embora assim que o sol aparecer - disse o arqueiro com uma voz grave, depois se moveu, inquieto, sentindo as palavras que estava prestes a pronunciar pesando em sua língua - Eu... Eu vou com eles.

Paul não disse nada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Eu vou ver Ezekiel, eles têm que saber o que está acontecendo - ele disse, movendo-se novamente ao redor do quarto e embalando algumas coisas, embora ele fizesse isso com uma calma que não era como ele - Eles são a nossa última esperança, eles são a única vantagem que temos agora...

Nenhum dos dois voltou a falar pelo que pareciam horas. Paul continuava a colocar coisas em sua mochila enquanto Daryl observava aqueles movimentos lentos e hesitantes com cuidado. Era óbvio que as engrenagens em sua cabeça giravam sem parar e o arqueiro estava completamente convencido de que havia uma parte de Paul que se sentia responsável por tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Novamente, ele queria chegar perto dele, segurá-lo em seus braços, mas seu corpo não respondeu a essa demanda.

\- O que fizemos para merecer toda essa merda? - disse o arqueiro depois de um tempo e apenas em um sussurro.

\- Estar no lugar errado na hora errada, eu acho.

Daryl balançou a cabeça.

\- Este não é o lugar errado, este é o  _nosso_  lugar.

\- Sim, por que não vamos contar isso a Negan? - Paul respondeu com um tom surpreendentemente severo.

O arqueiro suspirou profundamente.

\- Estávamos prontos para lutar, e agora teremos que lutar. Nada realmente mudou no final. Acho que é parte de quem somos, parte da nossa natureza. Sempre tem sido assim ao longo da história, certo? Até mesmo um  _redneck_ como eu sabe disso - até os animais lutam por seu território.

\- Os animais agem por instinto, não atacam os outros pelo prazer de fazê-lo. Mas nós sim, nós somos capazes de fazer com que outra pessoa sofra e desfrute. Essa é a grande diferença - somos guiados pela ganância e pelo poder, não importa como.

\- Nem todos são assim, Paul. Você não é assim, Rick não é assim, nem Maggie, nem Michonne, Aaron, Tara... Nós lutamos por algo bom - Daryl parou de falar e pegou um pouco de ar, de repente se sentindo exausto - Sabe de uma coisa? Eu odeio esse seu lado sombrio.

\- Estou sendo realista.

\- Eu também. E a verdade é que, pensando nisso, a única diferença do nosso plano é que agora eles sabem disso, mas nós sabemos que eles sabem disso. Precisávamos deles fora de seu assentamento e agora os temos fora. Podemos nos preparar para isso, ainda podemos enfrentá-los.

Paul respirou fundo, apoiando ambas as mãos no encosto da cadeira.

\- Sim... Eu acho que você está certo.

\- Bem, então tira essa porra de expressão do seu rosto. Merda, você está me deixando nervoso.

Para surpresa do arqueiro, Paul ergueu os olhos e sorriu, embora não pudesse esconder a ansiedade que, de outra forma, era óbvio que estava sentindo.

\- Paul-

\- Estou com medo - disse ele em um sussurro.

\- Eu estou com medo também...

Paul desviou o olhar, olhando para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira, depois esfregou os olhos.

\- Amanhã vai ser um dia longo, você devia descansar um pouco.

\- Não consigo acreditar que você, de todas as pessoas, está dizendo isso.

Paul curvou o canto de sua boca, mas aquele sorriso não foi suficiente para relaxar os músculos de seu rosto.

Daryl olhou para o relógio; os dígitos brilhantes em vermelho diziam que era cinco e quatorze da manhã. Eles tinham um pouco mais de duas horas antes que o sol nascesse outra vez e a ideia de sair daquele quarto, ficar longe de Paul, sabendo que estavam a ponto de se separar, e que talvez aquela fosse a última vez que poderiam estar juntos, fez o arqueiro sentir uma dor intensa e profunda no peito.

Ele tinha passado grande parte de sua vida escondido do mundo e até mesmo de si mesmo - muito tempo perdido. E, como Paul lhe dissera naquela noite, no ponto de observação da casa Barrington, a hora passava - mesmo que o da pequena mesa mudasse silenciosamente enquanto contava os minutos que passavam com uma velocidade que começava a fazê-lo sentir-se angustiado.

Ele passara boa parte de sua vida querendo o que nem sequer tinha consciência de querer. E agora que ele tinha aquilo, agora que ele finalmente encontrou alguém que olhava para ele e gostava dele por quem ele era, agora que ele descobriu quem era aquele homem olhando para ele no espelho - agora eles tinham que se separar.

Ele não queria ir embora; ele não queria viajar para longe dele. Ele queria estar ao seu lado, mas sabia que não tinha outra escolha a não ser fazê-lo. No entanto, eles ainda tinham aquelas duas horas antes que o tempo fosse embora e começasse a correr contra eles.

\- Você não tem que ir - disse o escoteiro, como se aqueles pensamentos em sua cabeça tivessem, de alguma forma, preenchido o silêncio dentro daquelas paredes - Você sabe que pode ficar, mas eu não acho que você será capaz de dormir comigo se movendo ao redor do quarto...

\- E você acha que vou dormir se eu for?

Paul não disse nada, e os dois ficaram quietos por um longo tempo, até que o arqueiro olhou para a porta, observando-a como se de repente ela tivesse se tornado um objeto estranho. Então ele se aproximou e a trancou.

Quando ele se virou para fixar seus olhos em Paul, o escoteiro estava franzindo a testa, intrigado - quase instantaneamente Daryl sentiu os nervos percorrerem suas veias, seu peito arfando e sua respiração engatando ao mesmo ritmo que seu coração. E mesmo assim, ele o fez, embora suas mãos tremessem como se ele estivesse congelando. O arqueiro levantou lentamente o suéter marrom que Paul lhe tinha deixado usar e tirou-o.

Daryl sentiu o ardor em suas bochechas contrastando com o frio que corria por todo o seu corpo, e baixou o olhar para não olhar para Paul. Ele sabia que o escoteiro tinha os olhos fixos nele; ele podia até senti-lo mudar de posição, inquieto, mesmo que não se movesse de onde estava, parado junto à escrivaninha.

Daryl jogou o suéter sobre a cama e começou a desatar o cinto que segurava aquelas enormes calças até a cintura. Ele xingou, mais uma vez consciente da torpeza de seus dedos que pareciam incapaz de responder normalmente.

\- Daryl, para...

O arqueiro parou o que estava fazendo assim que ouviu o suave som da voz de Paul. Ele ergueu a cabeça e encontrou o olhar do escoteiro, aqueles olhos que pareciam mais escuros do que de costume, e que o observavam com evidente descrença.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Ele perguntou então.

\- Nem mesmo essa sua mente hippie pode ignorar que esta pode ser a nossa última noite juntos.

\- Não diz isso, não-

\- É a verdade e você sabe disso! - respondeu o arqueiro com veemência - Eu posso morrer amanhã, você pode morrer amanhã, nós dois poderíamos morrer amanhã. Foda-se! Eu não quero perder mais tempo, eu já desperdicei bastante preso no maldito passado. Aqui e agora, lembra? Você disse isso, naquela noite, quando você jogou toda aquela merda na minha cara.  _Aqui e agora_ há pessoas que precisam de mim, e eu preciso delas... Bem, eu preciso de você...

Daryl respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Nem mesmo ele tinha certeza de onde todas aquelas palavras tinham vindo, e que ele tinha dito sem pensar, como se tocassem em seus ouvidos como um trovão.

O peito do arqueiro subia e caia erraticamente, aguardando a resposta de Paul - uma reação que não estava chegando. O escoteiro estava tão mudo que o silêncio na sala era mais estridente do que o rugido de cem armas.

Daryl soltou um suspiro resignado, pegou o suéter que jogou sobre a cama e se virou para a porta.

\- Daryl, espera...

\- Pra que? Não vou ficar aqui implorando como um maldito idiota por algo que você não quer.

\- Não é isso, Daryl, porra! Eu tiraria minhas roupas com o estalar de um dedo, se eu pudesse - mas me preocupa que você só queira isso por causa das malditas circunstâncias. Eu sei que não temos tempo, droga! Mas você tem que pensar sobre si mesmo; você tem que fazer isso por você...

\- Eu faria isso por mim, e eu faria isso por você. Eu quero que você- Eu quero que você seja a pessoa... - Daryl baixou os olhos, as bochechas ardendo.

Ele exalou e arrancou a coragem de olhar de volta nos olhos de Paul, que, por um momento, parecia ter ficado sem ar. O coração do arqueiro começou a bater ainda mais furiosamente, batendo contra seu peito, e de repente ele se sentiu invadido por uma estranha sensação de inquietação.

O arqueiro engoliu enquanto Paul permanecia ali, ainda como uma figura de gelo, observando-o como se estivesse tentando perfurar seu cérebro com os olhos. Quase inconscientemente, Daryl olhou para o suéter que estava segurando em suas mãos, como se a única parte racional trabalhando em seu cérebro estivesse pedindo para ele colocá-lo novamente, e sair de lá antes de fazer um papel de bobo ainda maior, enquanto ele implorava por um pedaço de afeto como um cão desabrigado. Mas então, Paul começou a se mover, andando em direção a ele.

\- Você tem certeza? - Ele perguntou suavemente, depois de parar na frente dele.

Daryl engoliu em seco, sentindo-se mais nervoso do que tinha estado um segundo antes.

\- Sim...

Ele estava com medo - ele estava fodidamente assustado, mas queria fazer aquilo. Porra, ele queria tanto. Ele queria fazer isso por ele e por Paul. Ele queria ser capaz de dar a ele até mesmo uma pequena parte daquele homem que tinha vindo à vida depois de tantos anos se escondendo em si mesmo. Sim, ele tinha certeza. Ele tinha certeza de que, se aquelas fossem as últimas horas que tinham juntos, ele iria espremer cada segundo delas.

Daryl piscou; sacudindo aqueles pensamentos assim que Paul pegou o suéter marrom em suas mãos e jogou-o de volta na cama. Então ele colocou suas palmas sobre seu peito nu e deslizou-as até seu pescoço até que ele as colocou em cada lado do seu rosto.

\- Se a qualquer momento você se sentir desconfortável, apenas me diga, ok?

Daryl só podia assentir com a cabeça e, sem esperar mais um segundo, o escoteiro colocou seus lábios sobre os dele.

Eles compartilharam beijos curtos e suaves, acompanhados de respirações quentes e nervosas. Suas línguas se tocavam cuidadosamente, testando-se com cada toque enquanto Paul movia suas mãos sobre seu rosto, ombros e braços, tocando cada centímetro de sua pele exposta.

Daryl fez um som profundo com sua garganta quando sentiu o toque suave dos dedos do escoteiro sobre ele. Ele queria sentir e tocá-lo também, mas Paul ainda estava usando aquele suéter preto estupidamente enorme. Mais uma vez, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, o escoteiro interrompeu o beijo e começou a tirar a peça. Daryl o ajudou, jogando-o no chão assim que o tinha nas mãos.

O arqueiro então não pôde deixar de estudá-lo. Era a primeira vez que ele via Paul daquele jeito, a primeira vez em que ele via seu tronco magro porém definido, aqueles braços finos porém fortes, que podiam derrubar um homem com a facilidade e agilidade de um gato audacioso. Daryl observou-o, como se não houvesse mais ninguém no quarto - sua pele branca e macia, a linha de pelos escura que descia por sua barriga desaparecendo sob suas calças, a cicatriz perto de seu umbigo...

\- O que? - perguntou Paul, olhando-o com curiosidade.

\- Nada... Você deveria comer um pouco mais.

Paul riu e então se jogou contra ele novamente, reinvidicando seus lábios em um beijo que já não era sutil, nem delicado. Daryl ofegou e envolveu seus braços ao redor dele, pressionando-o contra seu corpo enquanto a pressão de seus lábios aumentava, envolto em um abraço faminto.

Eles se beijaram por um longo tempo como se nada existisse ao seu redor, como se amanhã não importasse mais, como se a próxima guerra não estivesse prestes partir seus mundos ao meio.

Daryl abriu os olhos quando suas pernas atingiram a borda da cama, ele não tinha consciência de que estavam se movendo. Então Paul empurrou-o suavemente e o arqueiro caiu sobre o mesmo colchão em que eles estavam tentando dormir apenas algumas horas antes.

O arqueiro estendeu os braços para receber Paul enquanto o mesmo se colocava em cima dele, cada perna de um lado de seu corpo, e eles se envolviam em um abraço ardente, beijando-se como se o mundo realmente fosse terminar amanhã.

Um fraco gemido escapou da garganta de Daryl quando Paul se separou de sua boca e começou a desenhar uma linha de beijos pelo seu rosto, descendo pelo seu pescoço e peito. A tensão apertou o estômago do arqueiro enquanto os lábios e a língua de Paul marcavam cada centímetro de sua pele. Então ele parou e novamente descansou todo o peso de seu corpo sobre ele para roubar outro forte beijo.

Daryl deixou-se levar, abrindo os lábios quase inconscientemente, deixando suas respirações se encontrarem de novo, gemendo contra a boca do escoteiro. O arqueiro sentiu-se derreter sob o calor de seu corpo, deixando de lado aquela tensão que parecia segui-lo incansavelmente, como sua própria sombra na luz natural, e esquecendo todos aqueles medos que ele sentira no início.

Daryl só conseguia articular algumas palavras incoerentes enquanto suas mãos percorriam sem rumo as costas e os quadris de Paul. O escoteiro comprimiu seus corpos ainda mais, e o arqueiro notou uma cócega elétrica em sua virilha. Sua calça apertava ao redor dele.

Ele precisava pegar um pouco de ar, mas Daryl se recusou a separar a boca de Paul ou afrouxar o abraço ardente que estavam compartilhando. Eles se beijaram sem parar durante o que pareciam horas, explorando com seus lábios e mãos cada centímetro de suas peles enquanto seus corpos se tocavam e se imprensavam.

Paul então quebrou o contato, endireitando suas costas. Daryl gemeu quando sentiu o peso de seu corpo sobre a pressão latejante em suas calças - no entanto, a sensação era de curta duração, porque Paul se moveu, separando ligeiramente as pernas do arqueiro, enquanto ele se acomodava de joelhos entre elas.

Os olhos de Paul não deixaram os dele, então suas mãos pousaram em suas coxas e ele as deslizou lentamente. Daryl fechou os olhos, soltando um grunhido abafado quando Paul colocou uma mão em sua virilha, movendo-a ao longo de sua já óbvia ereção.

\- Se você quiser que eu pare, você só tem que dizer.

\- Você está brincando... - o arqueiro respondeu em um suspiro.

Daryl abriu os olhos quando Paul afastou as mãos, colocando-as no colchão, e viu-o sorrir. Aquele maldito hippie encantador de gatos ia enlouquecê-lo, se já não tivesse feito isso.

O arqueiro estava prestes a protestar, mas Paul se inclinou para frente, pressionando os lábios perto de seu umbigo, e beijou a pele de seus lados e seus quadris, até o inferior de sua barriga; brincando com seus lábios e língua, fazendo com que aquele momento durasse mais do que Daryl achava que poderia suportar.

         O formigamento em seu estômago tornou-se doloroso enquanto os dedos de Paul agarraram o cós de suas calças. Ele nem sabia como, mas em um segundo o escoteiro desfez o nó e deslizou a peça para baixo apenas o suficiente para revelar sua ereção. Daryl não conseguiu segurar o gemido que escapou de sua boca enquanto Paul lambia o comprimento de seu membro antes de envolver seus lábios em torno dele.

\- Oh, porra...

O arqueiro mordeu os lábios, como se estivesse tentando segurar dentro de si todos aqueles sons que o estrangulavam. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, embora seus olhos nunca saíssem de Paul, seu corpo tremendo pela sensação úmida de seus lábios e língua.

O escoteiro então substituiu sua boca por sua mão e se inclinou para frente, tomando seus lábios novamente em um profundo e ardente beijo. O ar da sala estava cheio de suspiros e murmúrios, enquanto as mãos de Daryl vagavam, tentando memorizar a sensação da pele quente de Paul por conta própria.

Daryl gemeu em protesto quando o escoteiro quebrou o contato novamente, e se moveu para tentar alcançar com uma mão, uma das gavetas da cômoda ao lado da cama. O arqueiro aproveitou aquele momento para levantar a cabeça e pressionar um beijo contra o ombro de Paul.

\- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou o arqueiro roucamente enquanto traçava o contorno de seu pescoço com os lábios.

\- Não seja tão impaciente - Paul respondeu com um sorriso, movendo-se e beijando-o novamente.

Aquele foi um beijo curto. Paul se acomodou de joelhos entre as pernas de Daryl e começou a deslizar sua calça por suas coxas. O arqueiro o ajudou até que finalmente se livraram dela.

\- Mais uma vez... - Daryl disse então.

\- Mais uma vez o que?

\- Eu pelado, você completamente vestido.

\- Você quer tirar minha roupa, Dixon?

Daryl tomou aquela pergunta como um convite e nem sequer pensou por um segundo antes de se sentar na cama, agarrar a bunda de Paul com as duas mãos e puxá-lo para si para pressionar seus lábios em sua barriga. O arqueiro sorriu quando ouviu Paul ofegar surpreso, enquanto se deleitava com a sensação de sua pele morna e macia. Ele então pôs a mão sobre a crescente excitação do escoteiro.

\- Merda, Daryl... - exclamou Paul em um suspiro.

Até mesmo ele ficou surpreso com o que estava fazendo, surpreso com aquela audácia que parecia ter tirado de sua mente toda aquela insegurança que o oprimia por tantos anos. Aquele era o efeito que Paul tinha sobre ele. Sim, aquele maldito tagarela tinha conseguido arrancar aquela armadura de falsa proteção dele, e agora, livre de toda aquela pressão, a única coisa que ele queria era tocá-lo e senti-lo.

Daryl começou a deslizar a calça cinzenta de Paul por seus quadris, ainda beijando sua pele. Suas mãos tremiam numa estranha combinação de nervosismo e excitação. Paul colocou as mãos sobre as dele e ajudou-o até que pudesse tirá-la e jogá-la no chão.

Daryl o observou por um momento, sob o olhar atento e paciente de Paul, embora desta vez o arqueiro não prestasse atenção a nada específico - ele só estava olhando para um homem; um homem completamente nu, sim, e pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida ele não se sentiu envergonhado por desejá-lo como ele desejava.

Paul tomou seu rosto em suas mãos, forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos, e se inclinou para capturar seus lábios em um beijo suave e terno. Então ele o empurrou levemente, e ambos caíram de volta nos travesseiros. Daryl envolveu o explorador em seus braços e eles se beijaram por um longo tempo.

Quando se soltaram, Daryl percebeu o que Paul tinha tirado da gaveta - sobre a cama havia um frasco de lubrificante e um par de preservativos. Imediatamente seu coração começou a bater tão forte que por um momento ele pensou que poderia quebrar suas costelas. Até aquele momento, ele estava se sentindo como se estivesse em algum tipo de sonho, mas agora ele percebeu que aquilo era real, muito real - eles estavam prestes a fazê-lo; ele ia se entregar a Paul, como nunca se entregara a ninguém antes.

\- Você não precisa fazer isso, Daryl - disse o escoteiro, provavelmente lendo o medo que havia se instalado em cada ruga de seu rosto.

\- Eu quero... É só que...

\- Eu sei... Nós vamos devagar.

Paul o beijou novamente, tentando libertar parte da tensão que se agarrava nos músculos do arqueiro.

\- Vire-se - ele disse então, em um sussurro.

Daryl franziu o cenho, não muito seguro.

\- Confie em mim - Paul respondeu suavemente.

O arqueiro se virou, deitado de bruços e sentiu o peso do corpo quente de Paul sobre ele instantaneamente. O escoteiro inclinou-se para deixar um rastro de beijos em suas costas. Então ele se sentou, e como fez duas noites antes, no trailer, começou a massagear seus ombros.

\- Tudo bem? - ele perguntou.

\- Sim...

Então ele moveu suas mãos ao longo de suas costas, deslizando-as gentilmente. Daryl tentou relaxar sob o toque quente do escoteiro, mas sentiu o sangue borbulhando em suas veias enquanto seus dedos caíam, até que ele alisou suas palmas quentes sobre sua bunda. Daryl sentiu sua respiração se segurar em sua garganta.

Paul repetiu aquela massagem por um tempo, depois pegou o frasco de lubrificante, embora naquela posição Daryl não pudesse ver o que ele estava fazendo.

Uma respiração áspera escorregou dos lábios de Daryl quando ele sentiu o líquido em sua pele deslizar lentamente entre suas nádegas. Então ele notou Paul traçar com seu dedo a trilha do gel. O coração do arqueiro bombeou com intensidade dolorosa, e um grunhido estrangulado coçou sua garganta quando, após um momento de simples carícias, Paul deslizou um dedo dentro dele.

Aquele toque íntimo o fez tremer e Daryl enfiou os dedos nos lençóis tentando se livrar da tensão que o dominava. Paul curvou-se sobre ele para murmurar palavras em sua orelha que o arqueiro não registrou, ele conseguia somente focar na mão de Paul enquanto seu dedo se movia dentro dele.

Daryl virou a cabeça roçando sua bochecha contra os lábios de Paul, que continuavam sussurrando para ele. O calor de sua respiração em sua pele o fez se sentir melhor, mesmo que seus músculos pareciam incapazes de relaxar.

Paul se moveu o suficiente para pressionar um beijo quente em seu pescoço, então ele mordiscou levemente a junção do pescoço e ombro de Daryl. O arqueiro respondeu com um suspiro profundo e Paul tomou aquele momento para deslizar outro dedo dentro dele.

\- Oh, porra-

Daryl enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro, pressionando os quadris contra a mão de Paul, instintivamente - a dança de seus dedos o fez ofegar com força. O escoteiro inclinou-se para frente e colocou a testa contra o ombro de Daryl. O arqueiro se contraiu e torceu involuntariamente.

Daryl exalou bruscamente, aliviado e frustrado, quando Paul parou o que estava fazendo, e se moveu um pouco para pegar um dos preservativos que tinha deixado sobre a cama.

\- Nós podemos parar agora - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Daryl podia sentir seu coração batendo contra o colchão, ele nem sequer pensava que poderia formular uma resposta coerente, embora tivesse certeza de que não iria parar agora, a vontade de sentir Paul estava começando a ser muito mais forte do que qualquer outro possível medo ou dúvida. E embora suas palavras tivessem soado firmes, a agitação na voz de Paul deixou claro que seu desejo era tão esmagador quanto o dele.

\- Continua... - ele grunhiu.

Paul soltou um ar pelo nariz e se moveu para trás, separando as pernas do arqueiro e colocando ambas as mãos em seus quadris, incitando-o a levantá-los. Daryl obedeceu, mudando sua postura. Então ele olhou para trás e viu Paul colocando o preservativo, a poucos centímetros dele.

Daryl virou sua cabeça novamente, fechando os olhos e respirando devagar, esperando o que sabia que ia doer. Mas ele queria aquilo; seu corpo inteiro tremia com um desejo irreconhecível.

Paul empurrou o suficiente, movendo-se lentamente dentro dele, Daryl gemeu e estremeceu, e Paul parou por um momento. O escoteiro colocou ambas as mãos nos quadris de Daryl balançando suavemente. Daryl deixou-se levar pela dor quente e inconscientemente empurrando contra a intrusão.

Daryl ouviu o suspiro profundo de Paul atrás dele e o escoteiro pressionou com um pouco mais de força, afundando cada vez mais fundo nele. O arqueiro sentiu o ar entupido em sua garganta e seu corpo se contraiu incontrolavelmente.

Paul inclinou-se para frente; Daryl podia sentir seu corpo em suas costas. Então ele moveu sua mão direita, deslizando-a abaixo seu quadril, até que envolveu seus dedos em torno de sua ereção e acariciou lentamente.

\- Paul...

Seu nome encheu o ar em um gemido implorando, embora Daryl não tivesse certeza do que ele queria no momento, e ele não teve tempo de pensar sobre isso também, porque Paul empurrou dentro dele com mais força, enquanto sua mão se manteve em movimento, deslizando ao longo de seu membro.

\- Respire, Daryl... - Paul sussurrou.

Daryl só conseguia murmurar algumas palavras desarticuladas, seus músculos reagindo a cada toque, e à dor e excitação que o invadiam ao mesmo tempo, lutando para ganhar o controle da situação, enquanto Paul balançava um pouco para frente e para trás, num exercício real de autocontrole, enquanto ele deixava seus corpos se adaptarem um ao outro.

Então Paul apoiou a mão no quadril do arqueiro enquanto se retirava dele. Daryl olhou para trás, surpreso com a necessidade que cresceu nele em sentir Paul dentro dele novamente. E, respondendo a sua demanda, mesmo que ele nem tivesse sequer pronunciado em voz alta, Paul entrou nele novamente, lentamente, mas pressionando com mais força.

Daryl gemeu em choque, impulsionado pela surpresa e pelo desejo esmagador que atravessava seu corpo. O som teve um efeito imediato no escoteiro, que se moveu para trás, mas apenas o suficiente para empurrar novamente, desta vez enterrando-se profundamente dentro dele, com um gemido de intenso prazer.

O arqueiro gemeu, mas tentou se conter enquanto as sacudidas de prazer e dor drenava todos os músculos em seu corpo, que queimavam com um calor que parecia vir de suas profundezas interiores.

Paul colocou seu corpo sobre o de Daryl, e aquele peso foi suficiente para que ambos caíssem sobre os lençóis, colados um ao outro, enquanto o escoteiro continuava se movendo para dentro e para fora enquanto beijava os ombros e pescoço de Daryl e cada centímetro de pele que estava ao seu alcance.

O corpo de Daryl tremeu com cada empurrão, sua respiração cada vez mais errática, enquanto ele abafava os gemidos incontroláveis que escapavam de sua garganta contra o travesseiro.

\- Você ainda está bem? - perguntou o escoteiro enquanto beijava sua bochecha.

Daryl não respondeu à pergunta; ele só moveu seu rosto para que seus lábios pudessem encontrar Paul em um beijo molhado e quente, enquanto os intensos suspiros enchiam o ar denso do quarto.

Grunhindo, Paul se moveu, se ajoelhando no colchão e levando Daryl com ele. O arqueiro sentiu-se agitar cada vez que seus corpos se encontravam, sua respiração escapando em pequenos suspiros e cada empurrão forçando um gemido entre seus lábios.

\- Deus... Porra...

E eles continuaram no que pareciam horas, lutando para respirar enquanto se moviam um contra o outro.

\- Vire-se - disse Paul.

Daryl virou-se e sentiu algum alívio quando deitou suas costas contra o colchão, embora Paul não lhe desse um segundo para pegar um pouco de ar; ele caiu em cima dele, tomando sua boca com a dele, forçando seus lábios a abrir para se fundir em um beijo, que limpou da mente de Daryl qualquer sugestão de pensamento racional que poderia permanecer.

Então Paul enterrou-se dentro dele novamente e Daryl grunhiu contra a boca do escoteiro, embora seus lábios se mantivessem firmes enquanto seus corpos se balançavam como um.

Daryl respirou fundo quando finalmente quebraram o beijo; o calor que fluía através de seu corpo estava começando a fazê-lo ficar tonto. Então ele ouviu Paul sibilando algum xingamento e sentiu seus quadris perderem o ritmo.

\- Porra... Eu não vou durar por mais tempo.

Quase instintivamente, Daryl envolveu uma mão ao redor de si mesmo, se acariciando com firmeza, e com a outra mergulhou os dedos no cabelo do escoteiro, puxando-o para baixo e grudando sua boca com a dele, pegando em sua garganta o gemido intenso que escapou dos lábios de Paul.

À medida que os segundos passavam, os suspiros se tornaram mais nítidos e rápidos, Daryl sabia que Paul estava no limite e ele também podia sentir seu corpo tremendo incontrolavelmente.

\- Daryl- oh, porra...

Paul soltou um grito sufocado, e seu corpo tremia quando ele se libertou violentamente dentro dele. Aquilo foi suficiente para Daryl sentir um calor abrasador que o arrastou junto com ele. Ele estremeceu, respirando com dificuldade, até que finalmente explodiu em uma onda de prazer que ele pensou que iria quebrá-lo em dois.

Suas respirações enquanto tentavam recuperar seu ritmo habitual era o único som no quarto por um longo tempo.

Daryl sentiu a umidade de seu orgasmo em todo seu abdômen, mas isso não parecia incomodar nenhum deles. Daryl tinha os braços ao redor de Paul, uma mão em suas costas, a outra acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto Paul estava deitado sobre ele com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço. Daryl sentiu o calor de sua respiração com cada movimento errático de seu peito.

\- Você não tem ideia... - disse o escoteiro sussurrando em seu ouvido -... Quanto faz desde que eu senti algo assim.

\- Nunca me senti assim antes.

Daryl podia sentir o sorriso de Paul contra sua pele, então o escoteiro pressionou seus lábios em seu pescoço, oferecendo-lhe um beijo suave e doce.

Daryl definitivamente nunca sentira nada remotamente parecido com aquilo; aquela torrente de emoções o tinha feito perder completamente a mente. No entanto, ele logo sentiu uma pressão forte e ansiosa em seu peito, lembrando e compreendendo que aquela poderia ser a primeira e última vez que ele poderia experimentar algo assim.

 

***

 

O céu começava a clarear. No horizonte, raias de rosa e ouro podiam ser vistas além das montanhas. Paul estava sentado em sua cadeira, onde a tinha deixado, junto à janela. Uma perna apoiada no peitoril da janela, a outra no chão, balançando-se inquietamente de cima para baixo, enquanto tentava distrair-se vendo as copas das árvores acendendo com os primeiros raios de sol.

Ele teria gostado de ficar na cama, abraçado ao lado de Daryl, mas depois que eles tinham se limpado, o arqueiro tinha adormecido rapidamente. Paul, no entanto, como já acontecia há semanas, não conseguia se envolver naquela agradável inconsciência. Nem mesmo depois do que havia acontecido ali entre os dois - ou talvez fosse essa a razão pela qual o escoteiro não pôde nem tirar um cochilo.

Paul sentiu um formigamento ardente em seu estômago só de pensar naquilo, ele ainda não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido, e muito menos que Daryl que tivesse pedido.

O escoteiro esfregou os olhos com relutância, talvez não pudesse sucumbir ao sono, mas ainda se sentia tremendamente cansado. E, no entanto, um ligeiro sorriso foi desenhado em seus lábios - era um sorriso triste, entretanto, porque era isso, aquele momento que estava assustando tanto a Daryl, tinha chegado ao fim.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e virou a cabeça quando ouviu um gemido selvagem vindo do outro lado do quarto. Ele viu Daryl se mover sob os lençóis enquanto tentava esticar-se. O escoteiro sorriu e se levantou para sentar-se na beira da cama, e assim que sentiu seu peso, o arqueiro abriu os olhos, olhando para ele por alguns segundos com o cenho franzido.

\- Bom dia - disse Paul suavemente.

Daryl sentou-se devagar, apoiando as costas na cabeça da cama, sem alterar aquela expressão de perplexidade que parecia incapaz de apagar de seu rosto. Então ele olhou para ele de cima a baixo, e sua testa franziu ainda mais quando percebeu que Paul já estava vestido.

O arqueiro olhou para o relógio que naquele momento indicava que era sete e vinte e três da manhã.

\- Por que não me acordou? - Ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

\- Porque você ainda tinha algum tempo para descansar.

Daryl não parecia particularmente satisfeito com a resposta, e Paul sabia que ele provavelmente queria fazer alguma menção de sua já preocupante falta de sono. No entanto, e por uma vez, o arqueiro não disse nada.

\- Como você está se sentindo? - perguntou o escoteiro.

Daryl deixou cair os ombros e sua expressão relaxou um pouco.

\- Estranho...

Paul sorriu.

\- Uau... Você é honesto.

O arqueiro corou um pouco e olhou para baixo.

\- Não é isso. É que... - ele suspirou - Eu me sinto bem, mas... Eu também me sinto triste, frustrado e puto ao mesmo tempo.

Paul fez uma careta. Ele entendia perfeitamente o que Daryl queria dizer, porque sentia exatamente o mesmo. O escoteiro pôs uma mão em sua bochecha e inclinou-se para frente até suas testas tocarem.

\- Eu gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes... - Paul disse, pesaroso.

\- Eu não sei -  Daryl disse em um sussurro - Eu nunca tive nada na minha vida. O mundo teve que terminar para que eu percebesse que havia pessoas com as quais eu poderia me conectar... Rick, Carol, Maggie... Você. Eu sinto que não posso me queixar; tenho mais do que mereço.

Paul sorriu, tirando algumas mechas de cabelo de seu rosto.

\- Você merece mais do que você pensa. É só que talvez tenhamos que lutar por isso.

Daryl afastou-se dele, olhando-o nos olhos.

\- Talvez... - ele disse, então começou a balançar a cabeça, como se de repente as palavras tivessem adquirido um novo significado para ele e sua expressão suave se transformou em uma de plena confiança - Sim... Vamos lutar por isso, vamos sair e matar aqueles filhos da puta.

 

***

 

Fora da casa Barrington, os carros foram ajustados um após o outro, prontos para partir.

\- O que vamos fazer com Gregory? - perguntou Rick, fechando o porta-malas onde tinha colocado algumas das armas que emprestaram a Hilltop.

\- Esqueça Gregory por agora - Maggie respondeu - Temos coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Rick suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça como se ainda não conseguisse acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

\- Eu acho que é assim que nossa vida é agora - disse Michonne, aproximando-se de Maggie e envolvendo sua amiga em um abraço profundo - Um dia nós estamos comemorando, o seguinte nós estamos nos preparando para a guerra.

\- Eu posso ir com você - Daryl disse a poucos metros de distância, de pé ao lado do carro que Paul estava preparando para ele.

\- Não, eles precisam de você lá.

\- Você poderia precisar de ajuda, também.

\- Eu vou ficar bem.

\- Você tem certeza?" - perguntou Rick, aproximando-se deles.

\- Sim, eu posso fazer isso sozinho.

Michonne, Maggie, Aaron e Tara também se juntaram a eles.

\- Eu vou chegar lá e contar-lhes tudo. E vou tentar prepará-los para partir o mais rápido possível. Espere nossa chegada em dois dias - disse o escoteiro.

\- Sim, prepararei tudo para Hilltop poder estar lá em dois dias também - Maggie acrescentou.

Todos olharam um para o outro, momentaneamente relutantes em pôr fim a sua despedida, mas sabiam que tinham que fazê-lo; eles sabiam que tinham de ir embora sem mais demora.

Maggie foi a primeira a dar o passo, abraçando Paul.

\- Tenha cuidado - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Paul não pôde responder; as palavras pareciam estar presas em sua garganta. Depois de alguns segundos, eles se separaram e Maggie abraçou Daryl. O escoteiro se afastou deles para deixar o grupo dizer adeus. Então ele percebeu que Alex não estava tão longe dali, observando-os.

\- Oi... - disse o escoteiro aproximando-se dele.

Alex não respondeu, ele ficou parado olhando em seus olhos por um momento, até que finalmente pegou a mão de Paul e puxou a manga de sua camisa para prender um bracelete de couro ao redor de seu pulso.

\- Minha irmã fez isso para mim - disse ele suavemente enquanto o amarrava - Ela fez isso quando eu estava nas minhas provas finais, ela me disse que era um amuleto da sorte. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa supersticiosa, mas a verdade é que passei em todos os meus exames, e desde então eu sempre tive a sensação de que isso que me ajudou de alguma forma.

\- Alex, eu não acho que-

\- Só me devolve quando voltar, ok?

O enfermeiro deu-lhe um abraço rápido e então se dirigiu para o trailer médico.

Ao lado dos carros, todos estavam esperando, prontos para partir. Em torno deles, as pessoas de Hilltop trabalhavam como de costume, completamente alheias ao que realmente estava acontecendo ali. Para eles, aquela era apenas mais uma expedição; ninguém poderia imaginar que naquele momento uma nova etapa estava começando para todos eles - um novo caminho com apenas duas terminações possíveis: vitória ou derrota.

Paul ansiava por aquilo de alguma forma, desejava livrar-se da tirania do lunático, mas de repente ele sentiu uma ansiedade sufocante pressionando seu peito, e ele sabia que era em grande parte devido à perspectiva de se separar de Daryl e o resto. O arqueiro estava certo, o que estava por vir era totalmente imprevisível e aquele poderia realmente ser a última vez que eles se veriam.

O escoteiro abriu a porta do carro, soltando um profundo suspiro, depois olhou para os outros, que também pareciam levar consigo uma onda de dúvidas, embora todos soubessem que não havia volta; era hora de ir.

Então todos começaram a entrar nos carros - todos exceto Daryl, que não desviou os olhos de Paul. O arqueiro murmurou algo ininteligível e então se aproximou dele em um par de passos apressados, então ele tomou seu rosto em suas mãos e capturou seus lábios em um beijo forte e intenso, cheio de sentimentos, embora o mais ávido de todos naquele momento era desespero.

Quando o arqueiro o soltou, voltou para o carro sem tirar os olhos dele.

\- Dois dias - ele disse, tentando controlar o tremor em sua voz - Dois dias... Não me faça ir atrás do seu traseiro preguiçoso, ok?

As portas finalmente se fecharam e Paul também entrou em seu carro com um suspiro pesado. Ele pôs uma mão no volante enquanto observava o outro veículo atravessar as paredes de Hilltop e afastar-se. Então ele respirou fundo e ligou o motor. Chegara a hora - era hora de mudar as coisas.


	27. Chapter 27

O eco da voz de Rick que reverberava nas paredes da igreja era a única coisa que mantinha Daryl acordado. Eles haviam chegado ao início da tarde, e assim que saíram de seus carros, Rick chamou todos para explicar o grave problema que estavam prestes a enfrentar.

\- Esperamos que as pessoas de Hilltop e do Reino cheguem em dois dias - disse ele - Eles virão não apenas para nos ajudar, mas também para acabar com toda essa situação de uma vez por todas. Enquanto isso, vamos organizar diferentes grupos para vigiar o lugar e examinar a área, para se certificar de que não há ninguém que não é um amigo rondando por aí.

\- E se os Saviors vierem antes que eles cheguem? - perguntou o padre Gabriel.

Rick olhou para ele por alguns segundos enquanto enchia seus pulmões com um grande sopro de ar.

\- Nós vamos enfrentá-los com o que temos, então.

Depois de organizar os grupos e turnos para as diferentes tarefas, eles deixaram a igreja. A atmosfera à sua volta se tornara grossa e reservada, como uma névoa invisível que se agarrava às roupas e os apertava até os ossos. Eles estavam se preparando para aquilo - isso era verdade - mas agora que o confronto era iminente, a realidade da situação parecia ter-lhes atingido com uma força inesperada.

A noite caiu rapidamente, talvez muito rápido, pensou Daryl, sentando-se na escada da varanda da casa de Aaron e Eric. Um cigarro pendurava em seus lábios enquanto ele afiava sua faca.

\- Uau... Onde você pegou essa faca? É muito bonita.

Daryl se virou assim que a voz de Aaron cortou o ar tenso. O arqueiro estava tão absorto em seus próprios pensamentos que não tinha ouvido o outro homem sair da casa e aproximar-se dele. Por um momento ele teve a sensação de que sua mente não tinha deixado Hilltop ainda, nem a casa Barrington, nem o quarto de Paul, nem o sentimento de seus lençóis abraçando seu corpo; nem qualquer outra coisa...

Daryl suspirou pesadamente. Ele não queria pensar em todo o resto, porque então seu estômago começava a se contrair como se estivesse sendo golpeado. A memória de seus lábios, a sensação de pele contra pele, as mãos acariciando-o como ninguém jamais tinha feito...

\- Sim, é uma boa faca. O ferreiro de Hilltop que fez.

\- Sério? - Aaron perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele e tirando-a de suas mãos para dar uma olhada - É uma peça incrível.

Daryl ficou em silêncio por um momento, ponderando a necessidade de fazer o próximo esclarecimento, mas as palavras saíram de sua boca quase espontaneamente.

\- Paul pediu que ele fizesse para mim.

Os lábios de Aaron se curvaram instantaneamente.

\- A verdade é que... Não entendo por que ele fez isso - continuou o arqueiro - Naquela época eu estava sendo um verdadeiro idiota com ele e com todos os outros.

\- Talvez ele seja apenas uma boa pessoa - respondeu Aaron, entregando-lhe a faca.

\- Ele é...

O silêncio superou a noite que pairava sobre eles mais uma vez, e por muito tempo o som agudo da lâmina da faca rasgando a pedra afiada era a única coisa que podia ser ouvida.

\- Por que não entramos e comemos alguma coisa? - Aaron perguntou, finalmente estourando a tranquilidade fingida.

\- Não estou com fome - respondeu Daryl com a voz rouca.

\- Entendo. Sabe de uma coisa? Eu também não estou com fome, mas infelizmente não vamos ganhar esta guerra apenas sentados por aí e lamentando a nossa situação - Aaron levantou-se - Vamos lá. Levante, vamos fazer um delicioso espaguete, e desta vez nós vamos do jeito do Eric. Que tal?

Um sorriso tímido aliviou a tensão no rosto de Daryl.

\- Não soa ruim.

Os dois homens entraram na casa e começaram a preparar algo para comer. De uma gaveta, Aaron tirou duas velas que ele acendeu e colocou sobre a mesa. Então, fora de um armário, ele tirou a louça de porcelana que Daryl não tinha visto até então e sentiu que era bastante cara. O homem colocou três pratos no balcão, então, relutantemente, pegou um deles e colocou-o de volta em seu lugar.

\- Eu ainda não me acostumei com isso - disse ele em uma voz baixa – Eu e Eric encontramos isso no mesmo dia em que nos mudamos para a casa - parece que vai quebrar só de olhar para ela. Eric sempre disse que devíamos salvá-la para uma ocasião especial - ele riu tristemente - Eu suponho que essa possa ser a ocasião especial.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque...

Porque poderia ser a última chance que eles poderiam ter para sentar juntos durante um jantar de espaguete básico. Daryl estava convencido de que aquelas teriam sido as palavras de Aaron se o homem tivesse se incomodado em dizê-las em voz alta - mas ele não o fez, então o arqueiro pegou os pratos e os colocou em cada lado da mesa, então procurou um par de garfos e copos e sentou-se. Aaron se juntou a ele pouco depois com a comida e uma garrafa de vinho, e eles comeram em silêncio por um longo tempo.

\- Eles não vão atacar esta noite, embora eu tenha certeza que eles provavelmente vão fazer isso amanhã - disse o arqueiro de repente.

\- Por que você acha isso? - Aaron perguntou com algum alarme em sua voz.

\- Porque essa é a nossa porra de sorte - eu não acho que o Rei Louco ou Hilltop chegarão a tempo.

\- Bem, vamos tentar lutar de volta, então...

Daryl balançou a cabeça, ciente de que não tinham escolha a não ser fazê-lo.

\- Paul me disse ontem que ele estava assustado - ele disse depois de um tempo, em um sussurro - Eu disse a ele que eu estava também, mas a verdade é que eu não tenho medo de morrer, eu... Tenho medo de ficar aqui, vendo os outros irem. Estou cansado disso...

Por um momento, Aaron não disse nada, apenas olhou para a comida no prato, pensativo.

\- Desculpe - disse Daryl.

\- Por quê?

\- Por essa besteira. Eu não consigo nem imaginar o que você, Tara ou Maggie passaram.

Aaron sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Às vezes eu quero apenas fechar meus olhos e nunca abri-los novamente, mas então eu acho que a única coisa que eu sempre quis na minha vida foi ver Eric sendo feliz, e eu sei que ele não ficaria feliz se soubesse que esse tipo de pensamento atravessou minha mente. Não é fácil, mas no final não temos escolha senão aceitar que ainda estamos aqui, e que pode ser por uma razão - eu não acredito no destino, mas é óbvio que, com ou sem eles, a vida continua.

Daryl assentiu com a cabeça, mas o nó que se formou em sua garganta era tão forte que, por um momento, teve a sensação de que o ar não estava chegando aos pulmões. De repente, ele se sentiu culpado por trazer o assunto à tona, embora o outro homem tenha colocado uma mão sobre a sua, e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso caloroso e amigável.

\- Ei... - ele disse suavemente - Estou muito feliz por você, de verdade, Daryl - e não só porque você encontrou alguém que pode colocar um sorriso no seu rosto, mas porque você finalmente se encontrou - Aaron então soltou sua mão - Vamos comer antes que fique frio.

 

***

 

\- Aqui - disse Rosita, oferecendo-lhe um pedaço de pão e um pouco de queijo.

Daryl pegou, embora seu apetite tivesse diminuído com o passar das horas. O arqueiro ainda sentia um nó na boca do estômago, mas, como Aaron havia dito, eles não conseguiriam encarar os Savrios armados apenas com boas intenções.

Naquela manhã, ele levantou-se da cama antes que os primeiros raios de sol atravessassem sua janela. Dificilmente dormira a noite inteira, pensando em estratégias infinitas que poderiam ter funcionado, se tivessem mais gente do que aquilo que realmente tinham em Alexandria - ele entendeu que, no fim, tudo o que tinham era a proteção dos muros ao seu redor, e ele sabia que mesmo isso não era suficiente.

No entanto, foi quando ele pensou em Paul que seu peito realmente se contraiu, encolhendo como se uma mão invisível esmagasse seus pulmões. Ele sabia que não deveria se preocupar muito com ele; ele sabia que Paul era mais que capaz de cuidar de si mesmo. Ele tinha certeza de que ele chegara ao Reino com segurança, e que provavelmente já estava planejando, ao lado do Rei Louco, sua partida para Alexandria. Ainda assim, ele não podia deixar de imaginá-lo encontrando algum tipo de acidente no meio da estrada, algo que poderia atrasá-lo ou machucá-lo, enquanto ele estava preso, a milhas de distância, incapaz de fazer nada para detê-lo, incapaz de fazer algo para ajudá-lo.

Daryl suspirou e levou um pedaço de pão para a boca, embora ele mastigasse sem entusiasmo. Eles haviam andado por Alexandria por algumas horas agora, vigiando os bosques próximos, que rodeavam as duas estradas que levavam diretamente à comunidade. Durante esse tempo, eles só tinham se encontrado com alguns walkers que tinham matado sem grandes problemas. Era quase irônico que naquele mundo tinham que viver, aqueles seres, que andavam entre eles sem nenhuma explicação possível, eram agora a menor de suas preocupações.

\- Então... Você e Jesus. - Rosita disse, sentando-se para comer em um tronco caído.

Daryl olhou para ela por um breve segundo, depois olhou de novo para a estrada que estava a algumas milhas de distância, mas visível do alto da colina onde haviam parado para descansar.

\- O que? - perguntou Daryl.

Rosita simplesmente deu  de ombros.

\- Nada, eu na verdade estou surpresa pelo quanto eu não estou surpresa - a mulher então mudou de posição, e continuou comendo - Nós temos pelo menos duas horas antes do nosso turno acabar. Seguindo aquele caminho - disse ela, apontando para um caminho invisível que se escondia debaixo das folhas caídas -, podemos ir ao redor de Alexandria sem perder de vista a estrada.

Um ruído os surpreendeu antes que Daryl pudesse concordar. Ambos se levantaram totalmente alertas, e escutaram atentamente até que perceberam que era apenas um walker.

\- Vou cuidar disso - disse a mulher, colocando o último pedaço de pão em sua boca e caminhando decididamente em direção à criatura.

Rosita prendeu a faca com rapidez e precisão no templo do walker - uma grande mulher com uma longa camisola esfarrapada, como se a morte a tivesse encontrado da maneira mais inesperada.

\- Vamos - disse Daryl.

Durante as duas horas seguintes, eles caminharam silenciosamente pelos troncos das árvores. Seus sentidos ficavam afiados com qualquer coisa que se movesse; qualquer coisa que não fosse agitado pelo vento, animais fugindo amedrontados por sua presença ou walkers que atravessavam seu caminho como meros anedotas que já não valiam a pena sua atenção.

Eles estavam a menos de uma milha de Alexandria, quando Rosita parou, imóvel como uma estátua de cera. Daryl observou-a atentamente, tentando descobrir o que tinha feito a mulher parar tão de repente, mas então ele ouviu o rugido de um motor de carro, audível a partir daquela distância.

Ambos olharam um para o outro e, como se recebessem uma ordem silenciosa que só eles pudessem ter compreendido, começaram a correr entre os troncos de árvores procurando um ponto de vista mais alto.

Poucos minutos depois, eles chegaram a uma ligeira subida não muito longe de Alexandria. De lá, eles podiam ver o lado oposto da porta principal, e também a estrada que conduz diretamente para a comunidade. Daryl rapidamente puxou o binóculo para fora da mochila que ele carregava em seus ombros, e observou o horizonte, a qual a luz começava a desaparecer com a queda iminente do sol.

\- Você vê alguma coisa? - Rosita perguntou suavemente, embora houvesse claramente um traço de impaciência em seu tom.

\- Eu vejo um carro- uma van preta.

\- Apenas um carro?

\- Sim, só um carro.

\- Me deixa ver - disse Rosita, tirando o binóculo dele. A mulher observou com cuidado por alguns segundos. - É do Negan.

A mera menção de seu nome fez a pouca comida que Daryl tinha ingerido revirar em seu estômago.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, ele apareceu nesse mesmo carro da última vez, mas...

\- Mas o quê?

\- Não faz sentido ele vir sozinho.

Daryl pegou o binóculo novamente e examinou toda a área, à procura de mais veículos, mas não viu nada, nem mesmo um rastro de poeira perdido no ar. No entanto, Rosita estava certa, não fazia sentido ele aparecer lá com apenas alguns homens.

\- Abraham, Rosita aqui. Você está me ouvindo? Câmbio.

O arqueiro abaixou o binóculo e viu Rosita com o rádio preso à boca.

\- Abraham, Rosita aqui. Você está me ouvindo? - Ela repetiu.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que o rádio emitisse um som.

\- Estou ouvindo - você viu o carro?

Daryl e Rosita olharam um para o outro.

\- Sim, nós vimos o carro, onde você está?

\- Estamos chegando a Alexandria agora, estamos nos preparando.

Mesmo no rádio sua voz soou agitada.

\- Entendido. Daryl e eu ainda estamos a uma milha de distância, vamos nos certificar de que a área está clara - aquele bastardo provavelmente está apenas tentando nos distrair.

Rosita parou de falar, mas não houve resposta do outro lado do rádio. Daryl pegou o binóculo novamente e observou.

\- Eles estão perto.

Ele se moveu apressadamente através das árvores, enquanto o crepúsculo tingia a área com uma luz alaranjada que ficava mais escura com os segundos que passavam. Daryl e Rosita correram como dois animais prontos a caçar uma presa em fuga, até que pararam não longe das muralhas de Alexandria. Eles não tinham vislumbrado nada de suspeito ao longo do caminho, nada parecia indicar que mais carros estavam se aproximando, e de lá eles não podiam ver o que estava acontecendo dentro da comunidade, embora pudessem imaginar que Negan já tinha chegado.

Eles inspecionaram os arredores por um longo tempo, mas não encontraram nada, e a noite caiu sobre eles mais rápido do que eles teriam desejado. No entanto, eles continuaram movendo-se através dos bosques em torno de Alexandria, varrendo a estrada, tanto quanto a escuridão lhes permitia ver.

\- Devíamos voltar - Rosita disse calmamente - Está tudo tranquilo demais, até mesmo na comunidade.

Daryl sacudiu a cabeça. Ela estava certa; aquela calma, longe de tranquilizá-lo, tornou-o ainda mais nervoso do que já estava.

\- Vamos dar uma olhada por trás e ver o que está acontecendo - acrescentou o arqueiro.

Os dois caminhavam furtivamente de volta à comunidade, acompanhados apenas pelo som de seus passos crepitando nas folhas secas e mortas, seus olhos treinados na escuridão que parecia se tornar mais grossa e impenetrável a cada passo.

De repente Daryl estendeu a mão e pegou Rosita para impedí-la de se movimentar. A mulher franziu o cenho para ele - eles estavam a poucos metros das paredes, e lá, a uma curta distância deles, de costas para eles, havia uma figura agachada junto ao tronco de uma árvore. O arqueiro não podia dizer se era um homem ou uma mulher, mas as roupas pretas faziam parecer uma entidade nascida da própria noite.

Daryl e Rosita se esconderam cuidadosamente atrás das árvores - então a mulher bateu no ombro do arqueiro. Daryl olhou para ela, e Rosita apontou a cabeça para a direita. A poucos metros de distância, havia outra figura agachada, com os olhos fixos nos muros de Alexandria. Daryl olhou na direção oposta e não se surpreendeu ao ver que havia outra.

O arqueiro murmurou baixinho. Fazia algum tempo que ele pensava que a melhor maneira de os Saviors se aproximarem de Alexandria era fazer isso a pé. Negan tinha acabado de aparecer, como Rosita dissera, como uma simples distração para dar a seus homens tempo para atacar da maneira mais inesperada.

\- Nós podemos atirar neles, nós os temos dentro do alcance - Rosita disse quietamente.

\- Isso só alertaria o resto - deve haver muito mais...

Então Daryl tirou a faca e Rosita fez o mesmo, então apontou com a cabeça para a pessoa à sua direita, para que ela cuidasse dela, enquanto ele faria o mesmo com a pessoa na frente deles. Rosita assentiu e começou a se mover furtivamente.

Daryl a observou por alguns segundos, certificando-se de que não estava fazendo muito barulho, e então começou a se mover em direção à figura que estava parada, quase imóvel, na frente dele.

Por um momento, o arqueiro esqueceu como respirar; era como se ele temesse que um ato simples e involuntário fosse suficiente para traí-lo no meio daquela floresta. Ele estava convencido de que havia muitos mais Saviors como aquela figura amontoada ali como uma rocha, provavelmente esperando por ordens.

Seus passos eram lentos e menos precisos do que ele poderia ter desejado, embora tivesse conseguido dar alguns passos sem ser notado, mas de repente ele ouviu algo que o fez parar - um som agudo que rasgou o ar taciturno que os rodeava.

Daryl ficou quieto, escutando atentamente, mas sem tirar os olhos da figura escura à sua frente, que parecia ter levantado as costas como um cão chamado pelo dono.

Então ele ouviu de novo, desta vez mais perto - era um assobio, um apito que ele conhecia muito bem, porque ele tinha ouvido naquela noite na clareira, no mesmo lugar onde aquele maldito bastardo tinha levado a vida de Glenn.

Daryl respirou fundo, mas não teve um segundo para chorar pela lembrança, porque o outro homem - aquele à sua esquerda - respondeu à aquela chamada estranha, assobiando a mesma melodia. E depois veio outro, daquela vez a poucos metros à sua direita. O arqueiro sentiu seu coração ficar completamente selvagem em seu peito. Eles estavam informando uns aos outros, ele não tinha dúvidas.

A pessoa à sua frente, um homem - ele poderia finalmente dizer - se levantou antes que o arqueiro pudesse pensar em avançar para atacá-lo. Daryl notou que ele segurava algo em suas mãos, mas não podia ver o que era. Então ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um objeto menor. Um isqueiro, ele percebeu logo que ele acendeu, e pôs o pano que saía da boca da garrafa que ele segurava em sua outra mão, em chamas.

Daryl recuou inconscientemente e viu com espanto os diferentes pontos de luz que começaram a aparecer em toda a floresta em torno de Alexandria, como uma fileira de luzes marcando um caminho oculto no meio da noite.

Rapidamente, o arqueiro olhou para Rosita - como ele, a mulher estava observando as chamas em estado de choque. Havia centenas deles, como faróis de fogo, iluminando as posições que os Saviors haviam mantido ocultas até então.

Novamente, o arqueiro deu um passo para trás e tentou avisar Rosita para fazer o mesmo - havia muitos. A mulher, no entanto, parecia hipnotizada e mantinha os olhos fixos nos faróis que de repente começaram a voar pelo ar, desenhando um arco na escuridão enquanto navegavam pelas muralhas de Alexandria.

Os dois assistiram com inquietação a dança de luzes que parecia seguir uma coreografia ensaiada - e ouviu as explosões que aconteciam atrás das paredes.

As chamas apareceram logo depois, como grandes colunas que pareciam gigantes de fogo. Em seguida, houve os gritos e, pouco tempo depois, o som das balas encheu o último pedaço de tranquilidade que permanecera intacto até aquele momento.

O homem à sua frente estava prestes a lançar sua garrafa queimando sobre as paredes, buscando o mesmo destino que os outros, mas Daryl não pensou por mais um segundo, e com uma raiva explosiva, saltou sobre ele. O homem soltou um grito de surpresa, e tentou se torcer, para enfrentar aquela ameaça inesperada, mas Daryl rapidamente mergulhou a faca sob o queixo.

No entanto, aquele movimento rápido não foi suficiente para evitar chamar a atenção dos outros, e quando Daryl levantou a cabeça, ele viu o homem à sua esquerda apontando seu rifle para ele. Um tiro ressoou, forçando o arqueiro a fechar os olhos, e por um momento ele esperou ansiosamente pela dor ardente que sentira semanas atrás em seu ombro - mas não veio, e quando abriu os olhos novamente, viu que o homem estava deitado no chão.

O arqueiro virou-se rapidamente e encontrou Rosita bem atrás dele, sua arma no ar apontando diretamente para o Savior que poderia ter terminado sua vida. Atrás dela, o outro homem que tinham visto também estava morto.

\- Temos de ir! - disse a mulher.

Eles tomaram as armas dos Saviors e correram para o bosque, na esperança de distrair qualquer um que pudesse ter notado sua presença. Eles mudaram de direção várias vezes; certificando-se de que ninguém estava seguindo-os. Ao longo do caminho, eles se encontraram com vários walkers, que nem sequer se preocuparam em matar. Eles apenas correram e correram até que finalmente tiveram que parar para pegar um pouco de ar.

\- Eles estão nos atacando... Eles são muitos... O que vamos fazer agora? - Rosita perguntou entre respirações.

\- Nós devemos voltar, eles precisam de nós.

\- Eles ainda são muitos.

\- Eu sei.

Naquele momento, o cérebro de Daryl começou a disparar como uma máquina a plena capacidade. O arqueiro esfregou a testa como se aquele gesto fosse suficiente para parar o amálgama de pensamentos que percorriam sua cabeça, pensamentos que não faziam sentido algum.

Daryl ajustou um dos rifles que tinha acabado de tomar em seu ombro, e tentou olhar além dos troncos de árvores que cortavam sua visão. O brilho do fogo, os gritos e o ruído da munição, eram evidentes até mesmo a partir dali.

\- Vamos dar a volta e ir atrás das casas ao lado da igreja - é a área mais distante da porta principal.

\- Eles vão nos ver - lamentou Rosita.

\- Vamos tentar, está bem?

Rosita não respondeu, e os dois começaram a correr novamente, movendo-se paralelamente às paredes. Seus olhos se fecharam involuntariamente com medo e ansiedade, cada vez que ouvia uma explosão ou um grito desesperado que rasgava o ar. E, no entanto, nenhum deles abaixou o ritmo frenético que haviam tomado.

No entanto, eles tiveram que chegar a uma parada súbita a poucos metros da área onde pretendiam esgueirar-se para a comunidade. Na frente deles, havia um grande grupo de Saviors - pelo menos vinte - preparados com suas armas. Eles estavam na frente da parede, observando os arredores como se estivessem esperando por algo ou alguém.

De repente, eles ouviram o rugido pesado de um motor que explodiu na atmosfera já ocupada que tomou sobre a calma usual, noturna da comunidade. As luzes logo iluminaram a estrada, e em poucos segundos, eles viram uma enorme escavadeira correndo pelas paredes.

\- Porra do inferno... - Daryl murmurou.

Nenhum dos dois se moveu, consciente de que não podiam fazer mais nada além de assistir com horror enquanto a lâmina do veículo derrubava - com surpreendente facilidade - algumas das chapas que os protegiam até aquele momento.

-  _Hijos de puta_  - exclamou Rosita.

Daryl não precisava olhar para a mulher; ambos já agiam como se fossem um reflexo do outro. Os dois seguraram seus rifles no alto e dispararam cegamente em direção ao Saviors ainda em pé junto às paredes.

Muitos deles caíram, embora nenhum dos dois se preocupou em acompanhar ou verificar quantos ainda estavam de pé. Eles dispararam sem parar - eles nem sequer pararam quando alguns deles responderam enquanto corriam em direção às paredes, tentando se proteger. Eles atiraram até que eles não tivessem mais munição.

O arqueiro precisava puxar o gatilho várias vezes, até que finalmente percebeu que a arma que ele segurava em suas mãos já não atendia às suas exigências. Rapidamente, ele atirou-a ao chão e correu pela pequena encosta que os separava da fenda agora aberta nas paredes, e pegou outro rifle dos Saviors. Ao lado dele, Rosita fez o mesmo, e os dois se prepararam, prontos para voltar para Alexandria e enfrentar o que os esperava lá dentro.

Através das paredes, a comunidade era a imagem do próprio inferno. Havia fogo por toda parte; o chão queimava, as árvores queimavam, algumas das casas queimavam. Eles também podiam ouvir o som de balas voando ao redor deles como a chuva pesada de uma tempestade de verão. E os gritos, é claro, também houve os gritos, os de raiva e os de desespero. Mas o pior era vê-los - todos aqueles bastardos entrando em sua casa como um rio transbordando, derrubando tudo o que cruzava seu caminho.

Ainda assim, enquanto ele pudesse levantar e segurar o rifle em ambas as mãos, Daryl não iria desistir. Teriam de matá-lo para detê-lo; ele estava mais do que certo disso, e parecia que Rosita, que estava correndo ao lado dele, estava sentindo o mesmo.

Eles moveram-se com agilidade pelas ruas e casas, matando todos os Saviors que podiam encontrar. Eles apontavam, disparavam e atacavam a um ritmo vertiginoso, como se eles estivessem ensaiando isso por meses - livrando-se das armas que não funcionavam mais e tomando aquelas que não tinham mais um dono.

O tempo parecia parar e acelerar ao mesmo tempo, até que tudo começou a ficar embaçado e confuso. Daryl tinha a sensação de que seus esforços não tinham dado certo, porque os Saviors continuavam aparecendo em toda parte. Houve momentos em que ele até teve a sensação de que estava vivendo em um sonho - um sonho macabro do qual queria acordar, mas suas pernas e mãos pareciam estar presas ao pavimento, enquanto ele se movia, sem fôlego, e segurando aquele rifle como se fosse uma extensão de seu corpo.

E então tudo pareceu parar - o tempo parou de contar tão abruptamente que ele realmente teve que se perguntar se ele não estava vivendo algum tipo de pesadelo. Ele pensou que enquanto observava com consternação um grupo de Saviors arrastando com eles Rick, Michonne e Aaron. Daryl apontava seu rifle em sua direção, mas seu corpo parou quando sentiu o aço ardendo pressionando a parte de trás de seu pescoço.

\- Largue a arma no chão - ouviu a voz baixa de uma mulher atrás dele.

Daryl virou a cabeça o suficiente para ver Rosita soltar seu rifle - atrás dela, havia um homem com uma arma em sua cabeça. Então o arqueiro olhou para o céu e ficou surpreso ao ver que não havia estrelas acima de suas cabeças e que a cor preta da noite deu lugar aos suaves tons amarelos do alvorecer. As horas haviam passado sem que ele estivesse consciente disso, e agora ele tinha a sensação de que estavam perdendo tempo.

\- Largue o rifle! - repetiu a mulher, impaciente.

O arqueiro largou a arma, que foi rapidamente apanhada por outro Savior que ele nem sequer tinha visto aproximar-se deles. Então, o mesmo homem começou a procurá-lo por mais armas. Ele tirou a arma que ele usava e também a faca de Paul. O homem olhou para ele por alguns segundos, depois a colocou no cinto e agarrou Daryl pelo braço, forçando-o a caminhar ao lado dele. O arqueiro queria lutar, mas a mulher com o rifle os seguiu de perto.

Enquanto caminhavam, Daryl assistiu espantado, tudo ao seu redor. Aquela idílica comunidade, com casas perfeitas, parecia agora o quadro real de uma guerra. Casas queimadas e quebradas, cadáveres a cada poucos metros - ele reconheceu alguns daqueles rostos, pessoas que haviam morado ali esperando começar uma nova vida naquele estranho mundo novo, e de repente ele se sentiu culpado por não saber os nomes da maioria deles.

Aqueles pensamentos desapareceram quando o homem segurando seu braço o empurrou com força, fazendo-o bater em alguém.

\- Você está bem? - ele ouviu a voz trêmula de Tara.

Daryl olhou para ela, a mulher tinha um forte hematoma na testa e um lábio cortado, mas além daquilo e o evidente pânico refletido em seus olhos, ela parecia estar bem.

Então ele olhou em volta. Estavam na rua em frente à casa dos Monroes, rodeada por Saviors. Lá, de um lado, estavam Rick, Michonne, Carl, Aaron e Eugene; do outro lado estavam Sasha, Tara, Abraham e agora ele e Rosita. Com eles, estavam outros membros de Alexandria, três mulheres e um homem cujos nomes ele não conseguia se lembrar.

O arqueiro teria querido ter pelo menos um segundo para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, porque por um momento, ele sentiu que sua mente estava longe de lá - ele sentiu como se nada disso realmente estivesse acontecendo, mas então Negan apareceu. Aquele filho da puta arrogante estava diante deles como se ele fosse uma maldita estrela do rock. Ele tinha um corte em sua bochecha, mas isso não parecia extinguir seu ar de superioridade, enquanto caminhava segurando o bastão contra seu ombro direito.

Daryl fechou os olhos, tentando bloquear as imagens daquela noite na clareira que voltava vividamente à sua cabeça. O som de carne e ossos quebrados, como aquele bastardo o golpeava repetidamente, tirando a vida de Glenn com ele.

Por um momento, o arqueiro pensou que iria explodir em lágrimas por seu amigo, e pelo que ele sabia que estava chegando. Ele sabia que aquela noite ia se repetir, mesmo que naquele momento o sol começasse a brilhar sobre suas cabeças. Eles iriam perder alguém de novo, e ele se lembrou das palavras que tinha falado com Aaron - ele não tinha medo de morrer; ele estava com medo de ver os outros irem, e a maioria das pessoas que ele amava estavam ali.

\- Ora, ora, ora - disse Negan enquanto passava por todos eles - Eu vou ser honesto com você, Rick, você tem mais coragem do que eu pensava, mas você também deixou claro que você é um tolo ignorante. As coisas não tinham que ser assim, Rick, as pessoas não tinham que continuar morrendo - porque afinal, isso me prejudica, mas também prejudica você. As coisas teriam sido muito mais fáceis se você tivesse se incomodado em me ouvir, e eu pensei que você tinha, Rick - eu pensei que naquela noite eu tinha deixado as coisas muito claras, mas agora eu vejo que eu estava errado - Negan aproximou-se de Rick, a poucos centímetros dele, sua voz baixando e ficando muito mais séria e sombria - Eu acho, Rick, que vou ter que explicar isso de novo.

Daryl sentiu seu peito subir e cair freneticamente, inalando profundamente pelo nariz. Ele olhou ao redor e o que ele viu só fez seu coração estremecer. As expressões abaladas de seus amigos - sua família - conscientes do que iria acontecer, enquanto a impotência percorria suas veias, conscientes de que não havia nada que pudessem fazer para preveni-lo. Todos aqueles homens, armados como estavam ali, os tinham impotentes como um estúpido rebanho de ovelhas rodeado por um bando de lobos.

Negan se afastou de Rick e virou as costas para eles por um momento, esfregando os olhos rapidamente.

\- Você sabe qual é a coisa mais irônica de tudo isso, Rick? - Ele disse se virando para olhar para eles novamente - É ter que assistir todos seus rostos, agora; e ver o pânico e horror neles - é engraçado porque, pensando nisso e mesmo depois do que aconteceu aqui hoje à noite, seu grupo ainda matou mais pessoas do que o meu. Você não pode negar isso - e ainda estamos nessa situação porque você realmente acha que eu sou o cara mau - Negan se aproximou mais uma vez de Rick, que estava novamente mostrando aquele olhar perdido que Daryl tinha tido a desgraça de testemunhar na mesmo noite que Glenn tinha morrido - Isso não faz nenhum sentido, Rick, você vai ter que concordar comigo sobre isso. Então, talvez você precise que eu lhe dê uma razão melhor para me olhar da maneira que você está me olhando agora.

Daryl tentou recuperar o fôlego, suas mãos tremiam. Ele queria saltar sobre ele, queria pará-lo, queria quebrar sua mandíbula para impedi-lo de falar, mas sabia que isso só pioraria as coisas, e aquela sensação de inutilidade o estava matando.

\- Façam uma fila e fiquem de joelhos - anunciou Negan.

Nem mesmo ele era capaz de suprimir o gemido afogado e desesperado que escapou de seus lábios, e que foi acompanhado pelo resto de seus amigos.

O arqueiro fez uma vaga e inútil tentativa de parar com aquilo, mas os homens de Negan se aproximaram deles, batendo alguns nas pernas, para forçá-los a se ajoelharem.

Então Negan começou a andar, acenando o bastão de arame farpado em frente aos seus narizes.

\- Vou ser generoso com você, Rick - ele acrescentou - Porque eu realmente quero que você entenda que isso seria muito mais fácil se você colaborasse, em vez de planejar me apunhalar nas costas, pedindo ajuda para aqueles idiotas inúteis de Hilltop. Eu vou deixar você escolher a pessoa que vai encontrar Lucille hoje, e antes de se recusar - disse ele levantando a mão no ar -, deixe-me deixar claro que não se trata de uma sugestão, nem uma opção - estou lhe dando uma oportunidade real que eu quero que você pense cuidadosamente, Rick - porque mesmo se você me ver sorrindo, a verdade é que eu estou fodidamente chateado com você, agora mesmo. E se você me fizer escolher a pessoa, desta vez eu vou para a que vai te machucar mais, e eu te asseguro que não vou pensar duas vezes, Rick.

Negan pegou o chapéu do xerife que Carl usava, colocou-o em sua cabeça e depois se agachou na frente de Rick. A pele de seu amigo tinha ficado pálida como a neve, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas olhando para frente e para trás, completamente perdidos e atordoados; uma das mãos apoiada sobre a coxa e a outra pressionada no peito.

\- Como estou? - Ele perguntou maliciosamente - Eu pareço com a porra do chefe ou não? Porque é isso que você sempre acreditou, não é, Rick? Você sempre acreditou que você era a porra do chefe, e agora que eu provei o contrário, você não sabe o que fazer ou dizer.

Daryl fechou os olhos numa fútil tentativa de ignorar os soluços das pessoas ao seu redor, embora ele mesmo sentisse um nó estrangulando sua garganta.

\- Nós não temos o dia todo, Rick - Negan levantou-se e jogou o chapéu no chão.

Rick inclinou-se para frente, colocando as palmas das mãos sobre a superfície da estrada. Daryl podia ouvir sua respiração errática mesmo de onde estava ajoelhado.

\- Vamos, Rick, me dê um nome. Não se engane, tenho certeza que você não gosta de alguns desses idiotas, então deve ser fácil - diga um nome.

\- Eu não posso... - ele disse em um sussurro quase imperceptível enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Claro que você pode. Vamos lá, Rick, não faça isso comigo, não me faça escolher - disse Negan.

\- Não, não...

Os soluços se transformaram em lágrimas - nenhum deles suprimindo mais aquelas emoções.

Daryl fechou os olhos novamente; a luta para respirar estava ficando mais difícil. As lágrimas, não mais controladas, escorriam pelo rosto. Ele não queria ver aquilo, ele não queria ouvir, ele não queria ter que sofrer algo assim novamente. Ele não se importava de morrer, ele repetia para si mesmo, repetidamente - ele não se importava de morrer, não mais; ele só queria que o sofrimento terminasse o mais rápido possível, para ele e para todos.

Então, ele pensou sobre Paul, sobre como ele reagiria, como ele tomaria tudo. Daryl soltou um gemido abafado, uma angústia enlaçada ao redor de seu peito, apertando tão forte que mal conseguia encontrar a força para respirar. Seus olhos se nublaram por um instante, ele não tinha certeza se era por causa das lágrimas ou porque seu julgamento estava definitivamente desaparecendo.

O arqueiro abriu os olhos novamente, e olhou para Rick, que ainda estava inclinado para frente, incapaz de dar uma resposta.

\- Rick, você já me fez perder muito tempo e homens hoje - Negan insistiu - Eu vou te dar um minuto. Eu quero um nome, Rick.

\- Rick... - Daryl conseguiu balbuciar - Rick, olhe para mim...

Negan fixou os olhos em Daryl enquanto Rick apertava os olhos e movia a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Rick ... - repetiu o arqueiro.

Daryl ignorou o fato de que Negan estava andando agora em sua direção, e não desviou o olhar de seu amigo, que estava completamente atordoado enquanto tentava ignorar sua voz.

\- Rick!

\- Cala a boca! - Negan disse - Seu nome é Rick? Não, certo? Ninguém mais fala, apenas ele - e eu ainda estou esperando por um maldito nome, Rick!

\- Eu não posso! - Rick disse entre soluços.

\- Rick... - advertiu Negan, sua voz cada vez mais sombria.

\- Diga, Rick, droga! - exclamou Daryl.

Negan virou-se para ele, e com um movimento rápido, ele bateu o rosto do arqueiro com a alça do bastão. Daryl caiu no chão, sentindo uma dor aguda no queixo; ao seu redor os gritos desesperados enchiam o ar.

\- Para! - Ele ouviu Rick gritar.

Mas Daryl não teve tempo de reagir; ele notou algumas mãos agarrando suas roupas e levantando-o do chão, forçando-o de joelhos novamente. Quando o arqueiro abriu os olhos, Negan estava a centímetros do seu rosto.

\- Não me faça fazer uma escolha minha - ele advertiu com a voz rouca, depois o soltou e levantou-se novamente - Já faz um minuto, Rick, e eu-

Uma repentina comoção fora do grupo de pessoas, desviou a atenção de todos. A poucos metros de lá, três Saviors apareceram arrastando alguém com eles. Outros se afastaram para deixá-los passar, e quando eles estavam perto o suficiente, eles empurraram o homem para o chão.

\- Que porra é essa? - Negan perguntou, irritado com a interrupção.

\- Ele estava bisbilhotando ao redor paredes.

Dois dos Saviors bloquearam sua visão, então Daryl inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para tentar identificar o intruso. Ele não podia ver seu rosto, mas seu coração parou de bater assim que notou suas roupas. Ele não estava usando seu casaco, mas tinha certeza de que ele seria capaz de reconhecer aquelas calças e botas a um quilômetro de distância. Sua respiração ficou mais agitada e pesada, quando algo escorregou de seus lábios sem que ele pudesse detê-lo, apenas percebendo o que ele havia dito quando ouviu em seus próprios ouvidos como um simples sopro:

\- Paul?


	28. Chapter 28

\- Por que ele está aqui? Por que o trouxe aqui? - Negan perguntou impaciente.

\- Ele não resistiu e ele não estava armado - respondeu um dos Saviors, um homem alto e robusto de cabelo raspado.

Daryl lutou para respirar enquanto ele silenciosamente implorava que um daqueles homens se afastasse e deixasse que ele visse Paul - ver seu rosto e verificar se estava bem, mas de repente as palavras daquele homem ecoaram em seus ouvidos. Ele estava desarmado e ele não tinha resistido a eles. Ele sabia que Paul nunca procuraria um confronto se não fosse necessário, ele o tinha visto com seus próprios olhos, mas, dadas as circunstâncias, ele ficou surpreso que o escoteiro não só tivesse aparecido ali sem proteção, mas também que tivesse se deixado ser pego tão facilmente.

\- Tenha cuidado - alertou uma voz que não tinha falado até então.

Quando Daryl se virou, viu aquele bastardo do Abutre dando um passo adiante. Negan olhou para ele interrogativamente e claramente esperou por uma explicação.

\- Ele é de Hilltop - Abutre respondeu com uma voz trêmula que Daryl não tinha ouvido dele antes - Um dia, nós nos encontramos com ele e aquele outro cara na estrada - ele disse, apontando para Daryl - Talvez Gregory não tenha nos contado toda a verdade.

Um dos homens que bloqueava sua visão se afastou para olhar para ele. Todos tinham os olhos no arqueiro agora, mas Daryl só podia olhar para Paul. Ele só podia olhar aqueles olhos cristalinos que olhavam para ele estranhamente. Paul parecia inquieto, mas ao mesmo tempo havia uma calma significativa irradiando dele, como se ele não estivesse com medo por sua própria vida, em vez disso, apenas preocupado com todos eles - com ele.

Daryl tentou suavizar aquele olhar desanimado rastejando em cada centímetro de seu rosto e convencê-lo de que ele estava bem, mas ele não podia fazer aquilo. Ele estava assustado, ele estava fodidamente assustado. Ele estava preocupado por todos e seu coração se apertava, cada vez mais, cada vez que ele piscava e percebia que não era sua imaginação; Paul estava ali, no chão, cercado por todos aqueles homens armados, sem nada para se defender.

Por um momento, seus olhos viajaram do escoteiro para Negan quando ele sentiu que ele estava se movendo. O homem enrugou sua testa profundamente, como se não tivesse entendido as palavras de Abutre.

\- Você realmente acha que eu acreditei nas palavras daquele covarde de merda por um minuto sequer? - Negan respondeu visivelmente ofendido e irritado.

Abutre olhou para baixo e Daryl sacudiu a cabeça. Ele ainda não conseguia entender como apenas um homem era capaz de exercer tal poder sobre todas aquelas pessoas.

No entando, ele não era um tolo; ele estava convencido de que muitos deles o seguiam por pura preguiça. Afinal, era muito fácil para eles se estabelecerem no estilo de vida que comandavam, e se nomearem mestres e senhores de todos os que lhes agradasse. Ele podia vê-lo, podia ver aquela ambição e o anseio por mais, muito mais, refletido naqueles rostos, mas também via medo e angústia em alguns deles. Ele viu em Abutre, que se mostrou não mais do que um outro idiota, cujo único desejo era impressionar aquele homem que ele provavelmente, no fundo, odiava quase tanto quanto eles.

Daryl olhou ao redor e viu que Rick e os outros assistiam a cena com o mesmo espanto que ele. Então ele descansou seus olhos em Paul novamente, que ainda estava olhando para ele com a mesma intensidade, e Daryl xingou-se interiormente por não ser capaz de lê-lo. Ele sabia que Paul estava tentando dizer-lhe algo, mas ele estava tão atordoado e dominado por toda a situação que tudo o que ele queria era fechar os olhos com a esperança de que, no momento em que ele os abrisse tudo estaria terminado.

\- Acho que ele é quem esteve no comando de Hilltop ultimamente, não Gregory - disse Abutre - Acho que é possível que ele estivesse planejando-

Negan levantou uma mão no ar para impedi-lo de falar e suspirou pesadamente.

\- Ele não é o líder de Hilltop, mas age como o líder de Hilltop...

\- Ele disse que Gregory estava morto-

\- Então ele mentiu para você.

\- Não- Eu... Eu sabia que ele não estava me dizendo a verdade, mas-

\- Mas você o deixou mentir para você.

De repente, Abutre ficou sem palavras, então Negan continuou:

\- Tenho que te perguntar, Abutre, não era você o responsável por supervisionar tudo sobre Hilltop? Não era você quem estava organizando um plano mestre para puni-los por quebrar o acordo que tínhamos com eles? - Ele perguntou, embora continuasse falando, não deixando Abutre responder - Por que ele ainda está vivo?

Abutre piscou várias vezes, enquanto Daryl lutava para conseguir mais ar em seus pulmões.

\- Ele... - Abutre murmurou, sua voz perdendo cada vez mais força - Ele é... Um bom lutador.

Negan inclinou a cabeça para trás, como se suas palavras o tivessem surpreendido.

\- Ele é um bom lutador... - Negan repetiu.

Então o homem aproximou-se de Paul e agachou-se diante dele, estudando-o de perto. Muito perto. Daryl inclinou-se para  frente, pronto para agir - seu coração, com uma fúria incomum, parecia estar prestes a apagar qualquer vestígio de sanidade que ainda pudesse funcionar em sua cabeça.

\- Ele é um lutador melhor do que você? - Negan perguntou com uma calma fria e sem tirar os olhos do escoteiro, que não tinha movido um único músculo.

\- O que? - Abutre murmurou.

\- Ele é um lutador melhor do que você? - Ele repetiu levantando-se - Porque você sabe que eu gosto de ter as pessoas mais qualificadas na minha equipe. Não podemos fazer o que fazemos, ser a grande comunidade que somos, se não posso ter os melhores homens trabalhando para mim. Então, eu vou fazer a pergunta novamente: Abutre, ele é um lutador melhor do que você?

Abutre engoliu em seco, e em um gesto quase imperceptível, olhou para Paul e depois para o resto das pessoas ao seu redor. Depois endireitou as costas.

\- Não. - Ele respondeu com menos firmeza em sua voz do que ele provavelmente teria desejado.

Negan olhou para ele por alguns segundos e um enorme sorriso cruzou seu rosto.

\- Claro que não - Ele disse, batendo no peito do homem com camaradagem - É por isso que você está na minha equipe, Abutre, é por isso que eu deixo você estar no comando de uma comunidade como Hilltop: porque eu confio em você e em suas habilidades. No entanto - ele acrescentou rapidamente, sua voz cada vez mais sombria e o sarcasmo em suas palavras muito mais evidente -, eu olho para aqueles olhos azul bebê e eu não vejo nenhuma ameaça, Abutre. Então, eu não paro de imaginar, novamente, por que porra ele ainda está vivo? Ou é porque eu estive errado sobre Você, Abutre?

\- Não... - ele respondeu nervosamente.

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Bem, já que você sabe que de outra forma eu ficaria muito desapontado, e eu já estou bastante desencantado por esta situação que estamos aqui hoje - deixe-me perguntar mais uma pergunta, meu caro amigo: se você tivesse uma máquina do tempo, para onde você gostaria de viajar?

Até mesmo Daryl franziu o cenho pela pergunta aleatória - entretanto, Abutre balbuciou claramente confuso.

\- Eu gostaria de viajar para a Roma Antiga - respondeu Negan, como se não esperasse uma resposta do outro homem - Você sabe, ir ao Coliseu para assistir aqueles eventos espetaculares: homens contra feras, homens contra homens. Todo aquele sangue e suor, enquanto eles lutavam até que apenas um deles permanecesse vivo.

Negan olhou em volta.

\- Bem, nós não temos o Coliseu, mas temos o público... Vamos lá! - Ele pediu com um entusiasmo louco - Mostre-nos aquelas habilidades, Abutre, mostre a este grupo de filhos da puta do que os Saviors são capazes.

Negan se afastou deles, cruzando uma perna na frente da outra, e esperando enquanto se inclinava sobre o bastão como se fosse uma bengala.

Os outros homens, os que haviam capturado Paul, fizeram o mesmo, deixando o escoteiro e Abutre sozinhos no meio.

Daryl observou Paul, que parecia tão confuso quanto todos os outros, mas ainda assim ele se levantou do chão. O arqueiro se moveu ligeiramente, pronto para saltar para aquele anel improvisado, mas ele sentiu uma mão em seu braço - Tara, que estava implorando com os olhos para que ele ficasse quieto onde ele estava.

Abutre olhou para Paul e depois para Negan, alterando nervosamente sua postura.

\- Quer que lutemos? - perguntou o homem, não mais escondendo sua voz trêmula.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Estou começando a pensar que não estou me explicando corretamente. Talvez seja por isso que estamos aqui hoje, talvez eu não tenha deixado claro o suficiente para Rick naquela noite, nem estou fazendo isso por você agora - ele disse enquanto caminhava de volta para Abutre - Eu vou confessar a você uma coisa - eu não sei como reconhecer um bom lutador apenas olhando para ele, Abutre, mas eu posso identificar um mentiroso há apenas alguns segundos depois que ele começa a cuspir merda fora de sua boca, e você tem mentido na minha cara por um tempo agora. E eu tenho certeza que você sabe que eu não gosto desse tipo de merda, certo?

Negan se virou para olhar para todos eles, para ver aquela fila de pessoas ajoelhadas e que ele parecia ter esquecido por um momento.

\- Já estou cansado de toda essa situação - Então ele começou a caminhar em direção a eles, com passos rápidos e firmes - E passou pelo menos quinze minutos, Rick, e você ainda não me deu a porra de um nome...

Negan levantou o bastão no ar, e os gritos de pânico acompanharam aquele gesto que se movia em direção a Carl com velocidade e precisão.

Daryl não teria sido capaz de explicar o que aconteceu em seguida, ele teve a sensação de que ele tinha piscado apenas uma vez - um ato involuntário que, no entanto parecia ter sido suficiente para o arqueiro perder ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ele viu o bastão escapar das mãos de Negan. Ele também viu Negan cambalear e cair no chão com um grunhido de surpresa, e de repente, Paul estava em cima dele, pressionando sua própria arma contra sua testa.

Os Saviors tinham sido lentos para reagir quase tanto quanto ele, claramente surpreso com aquele súbito e inesperado acontecimento, mas em apenas alguns segundos, eles estavam todos segurando suas armas pesadas, e eles tinham a mira em Paul.

Daryl sentiu seus músculos entorpecidos. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa, queria dizer a Paul para parar o que estava fazendo, mas agora era tarde demais, e ele sabia que as palavras não sairiam de sua boca, mesmo que ele tivesse tentado.

Todos ao seu redor pareciam ter perdido o fôlego. Rick estava abraçando Carl, consciente do que teria acontecido, enquanto as lágrimas caíam como chuva em seus olhos. Lágrimas que acompanhavam os soluços de todos os outros.

Negan, no entanto, parecia mais surpreso do que irritado.

\- Uau, talvez o filho da puta estivesse dizendo a verdade - disse ele tentando parecer convencido, como se quisesse fazê-los acreditar que, apesar das circunstâncias, ainda controlava a situação.

\- É... Eu sei como lutar e eu também sei usar uma arma - Paul respondeu.

\- Você viu todos esses homens, rapaz? Eles vão matá-lo.

\- Eu não me importo, porque posso te assegurar que você estará vindo comigo.

Aquelas palavras soaram tão firmes e concisas que por um momento Daryl quis gritar com ele para se afastar.

\- Diga-os para abaixarem suas armas - prosseguiu Paul.

Negan pareceu hesitar por um momento.

\- Eu não posso fazer isso.

\- Então, eu acho que você deveria saber que todos os homens que você tinha lá fora vigiando estão mortos.

Pela primeira vez desde que Daryl teve a infelicidade de conhecer aquele bastardo lunático, seu rosto se contraiu em uma expressão de descrença e inquietação.

\- Diga-os para abaixarem suas armas - repetiu Paul.

Negan hesitou durante o que parecia minutos, mas então ele abriu a boca, embora as palavras não saíssem certas - ele balbuciou algo que o arqueiro não conseguiu ouvir e depois pressionou seus lábios em uma linha fina.

\- Diga-os para abaixarem suas armas - insistiu Paul, pressionando a arma contra sua testa.

\- Mesmo se você me matar, você não ganhará esta guerra - disse Negan finalmente.

E aquela foi a última coisa que Daryl pôde ouvir antes do disparo de um tiro. Embora, na verdade, a última coisa que ele pensou ter ouvido foram as palavras de Paul, algo que soou como "isso nós vamos ver". No entanto, o arqueiro não estava seguro porque, novamente, tudo começou a se mover em um ritmo frenético - e Daryl não foi capaz de entender o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Depois do primeiro tiro ele ouviu mais, acompanhado de gritos que saturaram o ar com consternação e medo. Ele viu os Saviors, dois ou três, caírem no chão como bonecos inanimados. Ele viu o sangue. Então todos começaram a se espalhar. Ainda mais tiros soaram, e o arqueiro não tinha certeza de onde eles estavam vindo. Ele também ouviu o seu nome, um grito. Uma mulher. Talvez fosse Tara, ou Rosita, ou Michonne. Seu cérebro ainda não conseguia registrar nada do que estava acontecendo. Tudo entrou em um caos confuso, como um filme embaçado.

Então algumas mãos agarraram suas roupas, forçando-o a ficar de pé, e ele viu aqueles olhos azuis tão claros como água olhando para ele. A primeira coisa que atravessou sua mente quando percebeu que ele estava lá na frente dele, era o quanto ele teria gostado de sorrir, mas seu corpo não reagiu por causa da ansiedade que ele viu nos olhos de Paul.

Então ele sentiu algo em seu peito e, quando olhou para baixo, viu que Paul estava dando a ele um rifle, um que ele provavelmente tinha tirado dos Saviors que agora estavam sem vida no chão.

Eles correram - Daryl nem sequer estava ciente do momento em que suas pernas começaram a se mover, mas ele estava correndo. Os dois estavam, e eles correram até que conseguiram se abrigar atrás da esquina de uma das casas. E foi naquele momento, quando as costas do arqueiro bateram na madeira virada, quando de repente seu cérebro recuperou grande parte de sua função. Ele sentiu sua respiração rápida, o doloroso bombeamento de seu coração contra seu peito, o suor escorrendo pela testa e o frio sentimento da arma que ele segurava em suas mãos.

Ele olhou ao redor e viu Paul. Ele olhou para ele novamente com uma estranha sensação de alívio e angústia, como se não pudesse acreditar que ele estava ali mesmo, embora Paul não estivesse lhe dando atenção. O escoteiro estava verificando que a arma em suas mãos estava carregada. Ele xingou alguma coisa e então se virou para olhar para ele.

\- Você está bem? - ele perguntou.

No início, Daryl não sabia o que responder, e mesmo quando o fez, sua voz soou distante, como se fosse outra pessoa falando.

\- O que?

Paul se moveu para olhá-lo melhor.

\- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou novamente.

Uma bala atingiu uma das paredes que os protegiam, e os dois se curvaram cobrindo suas cabeças.

\- Porra!

\- Que merda está acontecendo? - perguntou o arqueiro.

Paul franziu o cenho e olhou para ele como se aquela fosse a pergunta mais estúpida do mundo.

\- Eles estão aqui... O Reino e Hilltop estão aqui.

Daryl fechou os olhos por um momento. Claro, o que mais poderia ser? Ele disse a si mesmo. Se Paul estivesse lá, eles estavam lá. Eles haviam chegado dois dias depois como ele havia prometido. Eles estavam ali para ajudá-los; eles estavam ali para pôr fim naquela situação, de uma vez por todas.

O arqueiro abriu os olhos novamente e viu que Paul havia se movido. Ele olhou cuidadosamente, observando toda a ação do outro lado, enquanto provavelmente descobriu o melhor momento para sair de seu esconderijo e se juntar à luta. E ele estava prestes a fazê-lo, Daryl viu-o mover uma perna, pronto para correr, mas sem sequer pensar, ele estendeu a mão e agarrou seu colete para detê-lo. Paul virou-se imediatamente, olhando para ele novamente como se ele tivesse perdido completamente a cabeça.

\- Droga, você acabou de chegar aqui e está pronto para ir lá para ser baleado - Daryl disse, sua voz soando tensa, então ele respirou fundo - Você é o idiota mais louco que já conheci, Paul Monroe.

O olhar do escoteiro ficou sombrio por um momento, embora não fosse raiva, mas consternação o que Daryl viu em seus olhos. Paul se ajoelhou diante dele; o arqueiro ainda estava sentado no chão, sentindo-se tão pesado que por um segundo ele pensou que não seria capaz de se levantar.

\- Temos de acabar com isso, Daryl - disse Paul num tom tão suave que quase não lhe foi possível ouvir o que se passava em torno deles. Então ele acariciou seu rosto com uma de suas mãos enluvadas - Nós vamos ficar bem, podemos fazer isso - eu confio em você, por favor, confie em mim.

Aquelas eram as mesmas palavras que ele usara pouco antes de se aventurar no assentamento dos Saviors, e Daryl sentia a mesma sensação que sentira naquela noite e o que sentira duas horas depois, quando o maldito hippie encantador de gatos não aparecera lá como ele havia dito que ia. E lembrou-se do que aconteceu a seguir, a cabana, o fogo, os Saviors, o beijo... Tudo havia mudado muito desde então.

\- Daryl...

O arqueiro foi forçado a voltar ao presente. Paul estava certo, eles tinham que acabar com aquela merda e aquele era o melhor momento para fazer isso. Eles tinham que sair e lutar.

\- É... Eu confio em você - ele disse em uma voz quase imperceptível.

O canto dos lábios de Paul curvou-se timidamente, e por um momento Daryl juraria que o escoteiro estava prestes a colocar seus lábios nos dele, mas então houve um tiro que o sacudiu completamente. Suas orelhas ecoaram em resposta a aquele intenso e inesperado ruído. Ele então notou que Paul tinha o braço direito no ar e a fumaça saía da arma que ele segurava com força - a poucos metros deles, um homem estava deitado no chão agora.

Paul se levantou e correu até ele. Ele verificou se ele estava morto, tirou seu rifle e algumas facas, e perfurou sua têmpora com uma deles, certificando-se de que ele não iria se levantar novamente - depois ele voltou para Daryl.

Finalmente se movendo, o arqueiro agarrou firmemente a arma que ele segurava em suas mãos e carregou-a, então olhou para Paul, que estava ao seu lado com os olhos nele.

\- Pronto? - ele perguntou.

\- Pronto - respondeu Daryl.

Assim que eles começaram a se mover novamente, Daryl sentiu a adrenalina agarrá-lo como as raízes invasoras de uma videira. Seu corpo reagiu mesmo antes que sua mente pudesse dar as ordens. Ele atirou e golpeou com uma precisão que ele mal teve consciência, era como assistir a cena de uma perspectiva que não era sua, como se ele fosse apenas um espectador, apesar de sentir em seu corpo o calor dos golpes que recebeu e que ele não foi capaz de evitar.

Ao seu lado, Paul se movia agilmente e, como ele, disparava e batia sem parar, embora o fizesse com uma facilidade espantosa, esquivando-se rapidamente, evitando qualquer golpe que estivesse prestes a derrubá-lo.

Alguns minutos se passaram quando de repente, os dois pararam rapidamente. Ali, entre a multidão que se expandia, eles viram Abutre. O homem se virou rapidamente, como se pudesse sentir seus olhos nele, e fixou seu olhar neles. Daryl carregou sua arma sem pensar duas vezes, pronto para atirar, mas Abutre começou a correr e antes que pudesse detê-lo, Paul foi atrás dele.

\- Paul!

O arqueiro queria segui-los, mas ele recebeu um golpe forte em suas costas que o fez cair no chão, embora ele conseguisse se mover a tempo de ver uma mulher saltar sobre ele. Ela estava armada apenas com uma faca, mas ela lutou energicamente para afundá-la sobre ele. Ela tentou fazê-lo duas vezes, uma vez em seu peito e novamente em seu pescoço. Daryl lutou com ela até que conseguiu pegar uma das armas que havia tirado de outro Savior e puxou o gatilho. Ele sentiu o respingo de sangue em seu rosto, mesmo antes que a mulher caísse sobre ele como uma pedra pesada.

Daryl levou alguns segundos para reagir até que finalmente a empurrou de cima dele, então ele pegou a faca e se assegurou que ela nunca iria acordar novamente.

Quando ele se levantou, ele deu uma rápida olhada ao redor dele. Havia fogo em algumas áreas, o ruído das balas tornou-se cada vez mais ensurdecedor, as pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, escondendo-se, disparando, lutando... Tudo aconteceu em um ritmo perturbado, e ele sentiu-se mover entre a multidão espalhada enquanto seus músculos se contorciam cada vez que ele puxava o gatilho ou brandia sua faca.

Ele correu e lutou quase sem estar consciente de fazê-lo. Ele via pessoas - seu povo - através de todo o caos. Viu Rosita, viu Tara, viu Aaron, Rick e Michonne. Viu-os lutando como ele estava. Ele viu o povo do Reino; ele podia sabia que eram eles por causa das roupas que eles usavam. Ele também viu alguns dos caras de Hilltop - ele viu Kal, Eduardo e Mandy. E entre todos eles, ele também viu os Saviors, viu-os lutar para recuperar o controle de uma situação que tinha ficado fora de controle, e ele podia ver em suas expressões um sentimento de derrota que provavelmente eles não tinham sentido por um longo tempo.

Depois, havia os walkers que começaram a aparecer ali. Muitos eram apenas uma lembrança daqueles que, algumas horas atrás, tinham vindo com a intenção de destruir tudo. Agora eles vagavam como fantasmas no meio de uma guerra que já haviam perdido, em que participavam sem sequer terem consciência disso, levando consigo alguns dos seus próprios povos.

O tempo continuou a correr na mesma velocidade furiosa como eles, e como uma canção que termina, o ruído diminuiu sua intensidade quase ao mesmo tempo em que o sol começou a desaparecer no horizonte.

De repente, tudo acabou. As balas pararam de ser disparadas e a artilharia parou.

Quando Daryl tirou a faca de um dos walkers que haviam atravessado o seu caminho, ele olhou para cima e percebeu que o silêncio tinha tomado Alexandria. Um estranho silêncio que só refletia a impotência e a surpresa de uma derrota e uma vitória que ninguém parecia esperar.

Quando o arqueiro olhou ao redor, ele teve que piscar várias vezes para entender que a imagem na frente dele era real, e não o resultado de sua imaginação convulsiva. Os Saviors, aqueles que ainda estavam de pé, levantaram as mãos no ar e jogaram suas armas no chão - um gesto para o qual eles claramente não estavam preparados, enquanto eles eram vigiados por todos aqueles que haviam chegado lá, não só para ajudar Alexandria, mas também libertar-se de uma situação injusta que nenhum deles merecia.

Daryl caminhou entre a multidão e parou em frente ao maior grupo de pessoas que se reuniram ali. No meio estava Negan, e pela primeira vez - e certamente para sua própria consternação - ele era o que estava ajoelhado. Rick estava na frente dele; em uma mão, ele segurava um revólver, na outra, a porra daquele bastão. Não muito longe estava o Rei Louco que olhava atentamente enquanto Rick se aproximava de Negan em passos lentos.

\- Tudo bem, Rick - disse ele levantando o queixo, tentando mostrar um pouco do orgulho que ainda tinha - Tenho que admitir, você ganhou... O que você vai fazer agora, me matar?

Rick levou alguns segundos para responder. Seu amigo parecia estar lutando contra o desejo de usar o bastão que ele segurava em uma mão, e matar Negan como ele tinha matado Glenn, mas Rick fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

\- Matar você seria muito fácil, e agora tudo que eu quero é ver você sofrer, mesmo que apenas uma pequena parte do que nós sofremos.

Negan abaixou a cabeça e a sacudiu.

\- Você percebe que esse drama todo é demais? Eu só matei um homem, Rick - enquanto você,  _meu amigo_ , provavelmente não seria capaz de contar todas aquelas vidas que você me tirou.

\- Aquelas vidas... Você realmente se importava com elas? Você realmente sabia seus nomes? - Rick perguntou gravemente - Eu aposto que você não sabia quem eram ou de onde vinham, eles eram apenas seus lacaios - o homem que você matou naquela noite significou mais para nós do que todas aquelas vidas que você afirma ter perdido. Negan só se preocupa com Negan, e com um pouco de sorte, todas essas pessoas ainda em pé vão perceber isso agora eles estão livres e podem começar a viver novamente. Você, pelo contrário, vai morrer. Talvez não hoje, não amanhã, mas você vai, enquanto você apodrece em uma cela da qual você nunca vai sair.

Negan tentou desenhar um sorriso em seu rosto, embora fosse óbvio que toda aquela convicção e confiança que ele tinha mostrado antes, tinha desaparecido.

\- É o xerife que está falando, hein? Você realmente acha que é melhor, certo? Você realmente acha que fez as coisas melhor do que eu, Rick?

\- Não... Não. - Rick respondeu balançando a cabeça - Eu não sou melhor do que você, e tomei decisões difíceis que lamento, mas asseguro-lhe que fiz isso para proteger meu povo - minha família. Você podia ter sido cercado por centenas de pessoas que se ajoelhavam a seus pés, mas cedo ou tarde você vai perceber que no final você está sozinho.

O rosto de Negan se contraiu naquelas últimas palavras, e o ex-xerife tomou aquele momento para colocar algumas algemas nele e tirá-lo de lá.

Houve comemoração entre os presentes, e Daryl sorriu, embora fosse um sorriso estranho, cheio de alívio e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Afinal, mesmo depois do que tinham conseguido naquele dia, entristeceu-o lembrar-se do que tinham perdido ao longo do caminho.

O arqueiro afastou-se da multidão, ele precisava de espaço para tomar um pouco de ar, mas viu Tara, não muito longe de onde estava, quase se sentando ao chão, enquanto ela colocava uma mão no rosto. Daryl correu até ela.

\- Tara, você está bem? Você está machucada? - Ele perguntou rapidamente.

A mulher tirou a mão do rosto e olhou para cima. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

\- Sim... - ela disse entre soluços - É só que- Eu não consigo acreditar que isso finalmente acabou.

Daryl a ajudou a se levantar do chão e os dois se derreteram em um abraço intenso e sincero. Ambos choraram, deixando que todas as emoções fluíssem incontrolavelmente. Tudo o que eles haviam vivido durante aqueles meses de luta e perda estava agora refletido naquelas lágrimas.

\- Acabou... Acabou... - repetia o arqueiro uma e outra vez.

Quando se afastaram, Daryl viu Aaron aproximando-se deles. O homem tinha alguns cortes no rosto, e ele tinha uma mão enrolada em um pano coberto de sangue, mas, como Tara, conseguiu atrair um sorriso no rosto e, quando chegou perto, os dois amigos se abraçaram com força.

\- Estou feliz em ver que você está bem - Aaron sussurrou, tentando controlar a emoção em sua voz.

\- Eu também.

Então Aaron envolveu seus braços em torno de Tara, e Daryl os observou, incapaz de esquecer o que eles haviam passado, mesmo antes da guerra ter realmente explodido. E naquele momento ele sentiu uma forte pressão no peito. Ele olhou ao redor, escaneando vividamente com seus olhos, olhando entre todos aqueles rostos, a maioria deles desconhecidos - mas ele não o viu. Ele não tinha visto Paul desde que ele tinha corrido atrás de Abutre.

\- Daryl...

O arqueiro ouviu a voz de Aaron atrás dele, mas ele não conseguia parar de espiar através da multidão, mas todos aqueles rostos eram como manequins sem rosto para ele agora.

\- Daryl...

Desta vez, foi Tara quem parecia estar tentando chamar sua atenção. A mulher tocou seu braço, e Daryl virou-se para olhá-la, surpreso, como se por um momento ele pensasse que não havia mais ninguém com ele.

\- Você o viu? Você viu o Paul?

Tara e Aaron olharam ao redor, em um ato completamente involuntário e inútil - era óbvio que não sabiam onde ele estava.

Daryl soltou um suspiro exasperado e começou a se mover entre as pessoas, tentando encontrar aquele maldito hippie encantador de gatos, enquanto xingava a si mesmo por causa da importunidade daquele louco maldito, sempre fazendo as coisas à sua maneira. Por que ele não poderia estar lá como todo mundo?

Daryl observava, olhava e escaneava entre todos aqueles rostos que encontrava em seu caminho, mas dificilmente os notou porque sabia que seria capaz de reconhecer Paul com apenas um toque.

Sua ansiedade começou a borbulhar em suas veias com os segundos que passavam, enquanto continuava a andar entre todas aquelas pessoas de Hilltop e do Reino, que se mantinham firmes enquanto vigiavam os Saviors.

\- Você viu o Pa- Jesus por aqui? - ele perguntou a um dos homens do Rei Louco.

\- Jesus? Não, não o vi - ele respondeu.

\- Você? - ele perguntou ao outro, que estava bem ao seu lado.

O sujeito olhou para ambos os lados, um gesto que - por alguma razão - irritou Daryl, e então ele balançou a cabeça.

O arqueiro continuou procurando e perguntando, mas, para sua consternação, ele recebeu apenas respostas negativas. Seu coração batia erraticamente enquanto tentava encontrar o fôlego.

\- Você está procurando por Jesus?

Daryl parou de repente e voltou-se para procurar aquela voz que tinha emergido quase como um fantasma. Ele encontrou uma mulher alta, com cabelos tão negros como a noite em volta deles.

\- Você o viu? - A voz de Daryl refletia profunda ansiedade.

\- Faz um tempo já, mas a última vez que o vi, ele estava correndo atrás de um homem naquela direção - disse ela, apontando para a igreja.

Daryl não encontrou palavras para agradecer à mulher; ele simplesmente começou a andar mesmo antes que seu cérebro tivesse tempo para reagir. No entanto, seus passos se tornaram cada vez mais lentos e hesitantes quando ele se aproximou do edifício.

A porta estava entreaberta, o arqueiro não a abriu no início, parou bem em frente a ela e escutou cuidadosamente, caso pudesse haver algo ou alguém do outro lado pronto para atacá-lo. No entanto, ele só percebeu um silêncio que conseguiu enviar um arrepio através de seu corpo.

Ele precisava se acalmar, disse a si mesmo, talvez Paul tivesse saído, talvez estivesse fora de Alexandria, talvez tivesse seguido alguém, algum Savior que escapara- Abutre.

Ele respirou fundo e obrigou-se a abrir a porta. Ele fez isso lentamente, embora aquilo não impedisse que as dobradiças se rompessem sob o movimento de sua mão. O arqueiro soltou a respiração que acabara de tomar quando viu o cadáver no meio do corredor. Estava a poucos passos da entrada. Era Abutre.

Daryl entrou com cuidado, olhando em todas as direções. Não era um prédio muito grande, apenas um andar aberto, e à primeira vista ele não via ninguém mais. Ele aproximou-se do corpo sem vida do homem com passos lentos - ele queria vê-lo morto mais de uma vez, e agora que estava bem em frente a ele, só podia sentir a fúria com que seu coração pulsava.

Ele se abaixou assim que ele estava perto o suficiente, e notou a mancha vermelha escura em seu peito - um tiro, e provavelmente a causa de sua morte. No entanto, o arqueiro não podia ignorar a faca encrava em sua cabeça. O homem tinha os olhos abertos, e neles ele viu aquele mesmo olhar opaco e perdido que ele tinha se tornado tão acostumado a ver nos walkers.

Daryl fechou os olhos, não querendo pensar em nenhuma das coisas que atravessavam sua mente. Se Paul tivesse matado Abutre com um tiro, por que não usou a faca antes que o homem acordasse novamente? Ele sabia que Paul não esperaria, não fazia sentido. Talvez alguém o tivesse feito, mas Daryl sacudiu aquela ideia de sua cabeça enquanto soltava um grunhido exasperado.

Ele olhou ao redor de novo, e como se ele não tivesse visto antes, ele olhou para o sangue no tapete azul. Havia um grande ponto não longe de Abutre, e de lá parecia deslizar ao longo do corredor, como se a pessoa tivesse rastejado tentando sair de lá. No entanto, a outra porta, uma à sua esquerda, estava fechada.

Daryl sentiu seu próprio sangue gelar em suas veias, e novamente ele se forçou a fechar os olhos e tentar ser racional por uma vez, mas seu coração começou a bater violentamente e sua respiração tornou-se cada vez mais irregular.

Ele pegou a faca que Abutre tinha preso em seu crânio, incapaz de pegar sua própria. Então ele se levantou e começou a caminhar lentamente - em grande parte por causa do tremor incontrolável que tinha agarrado todo o seu corpo. O arqueiro teve a sensação de que estava prestes a cair no chão com cada passo que dava, mas continuou avançando.

Ao aproximar-se do altar, ele podia ouvir um suspiro lento e difícil. Daryl se perguntou se não era ele mesmo, mas então ele o viu, sentado no chão atrás de um dos bancos, meio inclinado. Sua cabeça estava para baixo, mas ele a ergueu assim que sentiu sua presença, enquanto Daryl não conseguia desviar o olhar do sangue que manchava suas roupas. Paul tinha aberto seu colete, e a camisa que ele usava tinha virado quase preta em torno de seu lado esquerdo.

\- Ele... Atirou em mim... - disse Paul, quebrando o pesado silêncio. Sua voz chegou a seus ouvidos em apenas um grito agitado.

\- Porra...

Daryl correu para agachar-se ao lado dele, e imediatamente pousou a mão sobre Paul para colocar mais pressão sobre a ferida. O escoteiro gemeu de dor, e Daryl sentiu sua garganta fechar.

\- Você vai ficar bem, Paul, você vai ficar bem. Nós vamos levá-lo para Hilltop. Vamos lá, você tem que se levantar, nós temos que sair daqui.

Sua voz e suas mãos tremiam, enquanto com uma mão ele pressionava a ferida, e com a outra acariciava o rosto pálido de Paul, manchando-o involuntariamente com aquele líquido vermelho que parecia estar em toda parte.

\- Você tem que se levantar - o arqueiro repetiu, as lágrimas deixando seus olhos.

\- Eu não consigo...

Sua voz ainda soava suave e trêmula. Ele também estava chorando, embora abaixasse a cabeça tentando evitar o olhar de Daryl, como se estivesse envergonhado de que o arqueiro o tivesse visto assim, mas Daryl o forçou a olhar para ele.

\- Ei... Ei... Olhe para mim.

\- Eu sinto muito... - ele disse então.

\- Cala a boca, pelo amor de Deus, Paul. Temos que te tirar daqui, você tem que se levantar, vamos... Eu vou te ajudar...

\- Eu não consigo...

\- Paul... Porra dos infernos...

Daryl levantou-se rapidamente, relutante em deixá-lo, mas finalmente saiu correndo da igreja à procura de ajuda. Muitos responderam a seu chamado angustiado, embora os primeiros a aparecerem ali fossem Aaron e Tara.

\- Merda - murmurou Tara, agachando-se ao lado dele e quase instintivamente, assim como Daryl havia feito, colocando uma mão sobre Paul para pressionar a ferida - Há quanto tempo ele está assim?

\- Eu... Eu acabei de encontrá-lo - as palavras mal saíram da boca de Daryl.

\- Porra, está bem, está bem... - continuou a mulher, balançando a cabeça como se isso a ajudasse a pensar melhor - Daryl, você aperta a ferida, precisamos de uma maca, ou... Uma tábua ou algo para colocá-lo.

\- O que está acontecendo?

Daryl não podia vira-se para olhar, mas reconheceu aquela voz como sendo do Rei Louco, e dentro de um segundo o homem apareceu diante deles, seus olhos se abrindo em surpresa, desânimo e preocupação ao mesmo tempo.

\- O Reino tem dois bons médicos - disse ele apressadamente.

\- O Reino está muito longe, temos que levá-lo para Hilltop - respondeu Tara.

\- Hilltop também está muito longe...

\- Nós não temos escolha.

\- Porra, o que todos vocês estão olhando? Vão encontrar um maldito carro! - Aaron gritou.

\- Aaron, você cuida disso! Eu vou buscar Rosita e pegar alguns suprimentos médicos. Não fica parado aí, homem, mexa-se! - Ordenou Tara - Daryl, continue pressionando, ok?

Enquanto discutiam, Daryl ouviu a conversa como se estivesse acontecendo longe. Tudo o que ele podia fazer naquele momento era pressionar a mão contra a de Paul, enquanto ele sentia sua respiração lenta e errática sob seu toque. O escoteiro tinha inclinado a cabeça, descansando-a levemente em seu ombro.

\- Não adormeça, Paul, não adormeça... - ele repetiu suavemente uma e outra vez.

E de repente eles estavam em um carro. Daryl não sabia como diabos eles entraram lá, tudo estava acontecendo na frente dele como se ele não fosse parte de nada, como se ele fosse apenas um fantasma, uma entidade invisível, vendo o que estava acontecendo à distância.

Ele fechou os olhos e, por um segundo, recordou o momento em que alguns homens do Reino apareceram ali, seguidos por Rick, levando consigo uma tábua de madeira. Logo depois eles estavam se movendo pelo corredor. Ele ainda estava grudado a Paul, com a mão do seu lado pressionando-o com força, enquanto caminhavam o mais rápido possível para a saída. Então ele tinha visto a van, aquela em que eles estavam agora, na parte de trás. Aaron estava dirigindo apesar de sua mão ferida. Rosita e Tara pegaram cada uma um dos braços de Paul; ambas haviam colocado cânulas grandes nas curvas de seus braços e tinham prendido os tubos de fluidos neles. Além disso, elas tinham colocado um tubo em seu rosto e em torno de suas orelhas, suas extremidades curtas no meio inserido em suas narinas, fornecendo oxigênio. Daryl estava sentado no chão, de costas para a frente do carro - uma das mãos agora segurava uma toalha que alguém lhe dera, a outra acariciava a bochecha e a testa de Paul, empurrando para longe os fios encharcados de suor que se agarravam à sua pele. Seu rosto tinha virado uma cor que Daryl não ousaria descrever. Enquanto isso, Tara e Rosita seguravam as garrafas de líquidos o mais alto que podiam, ocasionalmente verificando o pulso de Paul, sua pressão arterial e temperatura corporal, certificando-se de que ele não estava muito frio, colocando os cobertores mais apertados ao redor dele e dizendo a Aaron que aumentasse a temperatura no carro.

Daryl deu um ligeiro salto quando sentiu uma mão em suas costas - era Tara. A mulher tentou lhe dar um sorriso tranquilizador, mas o canto de seus lábios apenas tremeu, e Tara desviou o olhar, como se aquele gesto fosse suficiente para esconder que ela estava chorando exatamente como ele estava.

O arqueiro olhou de volta para Paul, e sua respiração congelou quando percebeu que ele tinha fechado os olhos.

\- Ei, ei - ele disse, batendo suavemente em sua bochecha - Vamos lá, Paul, não adormeça.

O escoteiro abriu os olhos novamente; embora fosse óbvio que ele estava tendo dificuldade em fazê-lo.

Ele não falava há um tempo, apenas para dizer que ele estava frio, e Daryl estava convencido de que aquilo tinha acontecido antes deles entrarem na van. Desde então, no entanto, ele não tinha pronunciado uma única palavra, nem mesmo um gemido de dor, ou o leve sopro de um grito que acompanhava aquelas lágrimas que ocasionalmente escorregavam de seus olhos. Nada. Era como se ele tivesse se tornado uma figura de porcelana prestes a desmoronar.

Daryl obrigou-se a respirar e a manter a calma, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo. Não podia fazê-lo enquanto via o quanto era difícil para Paul manter os olhos cristalinos abertos - ele não podia fazê-lo enquanto sentia sua respiração se tornar mais pesada e mais lenta.

O arqueiro mordeu os lábios para evitar os soluços angustiados que lhe apertavam a garganta, enquanto as lágrimas tornavam a nublar sua visão.

\- Não faz isso comigo, Paul... Não faz isso comigo- Você vai ficar bem, vamos lá, não adormeça... Paul, não faz isso comigo... Não agora...

\- Não podemos ir mais rápido? - ele ouviu Tara dizer ao seu lado.

\- Estou indo o mais rápido que posso! - Aaron respondeu.

\- Porra...

Daryl sentiu Tara se mover ao lado dele.

\- Afaste-se - disse ela -, deixe-me pressionar a ferida. Rosita, tudo bem você segurar os dois tubos?

\- Claro - respondeu ela, pegando o tubo de Tara na outra mão.

\- Não.. - sussurrou Daryl.

\- Daryl, vai pro outro lado.

\- Não!

\- Porra, Daryl, mova-se! Me deixa pressionar a ferida. Você se certifica de que ele não vai dormir.

Relutantemente, Daryl deixou Tara tomar seu lugar e ficou do outro lado de Paul. O escoteiro estava olhando para ele agora, embora seus olhos parecessem perdidos.

Daryl abaixou a cabeça; ele não podia vê-lo assim. Ele não podia ver como sua consciência estava se desvanecendo enquanto ele estava sentado lá, olhando para ele, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para parar aquilo. Aquele homem, sempre forte e determinado, com uma autoconfiança tão surpreendente quanto irritante - agora deitado sem vida diante dele, como se não houvesse mais força nele. Daryl lembrava-se de todas aquelas vezes em que ele lhe pedira que para descansar, e agora que precisava que ele permanecesse acordado, Paul mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

Seus pensamentos se dispersaram quando ele sentiu uma mão em sua bochecha - uma mão fria. Daryl olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos de Paul, uma lágrima solitária escorregou por sua bochecha até que se perdeu em seu cabelo.

\- Por favor... Não chora... - disse ele, sua voz um sussurro.

Daryl sentiu sua respiração alterar e perder seu ritmo habitual. Ele olhou para Tara, que o observava com uma expressão que o arqueiro não teria sido capaz de definir. Então, ele notou que a mão de Paul estava perdendo sua pequena força, deslizando para baixo como o inerte movimento de um boneco- o arqueiro a agarrou e pressionou contra seu peito, mas quando ele voltou a olhar para ele, Paul já tinha fechado os olhos.


	29. Chapter 29

Os olhos de Daryl estavam fixos na carroçaria traseira da van. Ele inclinou a cabeça contra o aço frio, sentado em um canto com as pernas esticadas, e as mãos cobertas com aquele líquido vermelho escuro, cobriam suas coxas como se seu próprio sangue tivesse parado de fluir.

Ele não sentira seus músculos por algum tempo agora, nem sequer pensou que poderia dizer uma palavra. Os únicos sinais de vida que pareciam permanecer dentro dele eram as lágrimas que continuavam escorregando silenciosamente por suas bochechas.

Ele não tinha se movido de lá desde que o tinham levado embora, e o arqueiro lutou contra seus próprios reflexos para manter seus olhos abertos. Ele nem se atreveu a piscar, porque sabia que no momento em que suas pálpebras obscurecessem sua visão, mesmo que apenas por uma fração de segundo, a cena voltaria a repetir-se em sua cabeça.

Ele não tinha certeza se tinha acontecido antes ou depois de Aaron ter informado que eles estavam perto de Hilltop, porque nada do que estava acontecendo fazia sentido para ele - Paul mal tinha respirado e seu pulso era quase imperceptível.

Daryl sentira seu próprio corpo parar com um frio congelado que cortava através de seus ossos. Ele tinha ouvido Tara gritar com ele para continuar pressionando a ferida e segurando um dos tubos. Rosita tinha colocado uma estranha máscara sobre o rosto de Paul, cobrindo sua boca e nariz, enquanto Tara tinha se movido para reavaliar seus sinais vitais.

Isso continuou por alguns minutos até que as portas traseiras da van foram abertas. O arqueiro não sabia quem o tinha arrastado para longe de Paul, ele apenas se lembrou da ânsia que tinha tido de lutar contra aquela pessoa para deixá-lo ir enquanto eles tinham seguido todos os outros fora da van. Ele queria ir atrás deles, mas os braços que o haviam apertado fortemente o tinham impedido de se mover. Ele tinha lutado, mas no final, a única coisa que ele podia fazer era ficar lá enquanto observava Paul sendo tirado dele.

Agora, ele estava de volta no carro, à espera de notícias que nunca vinham. Ele soltou um grunhido exasperado. Aquele maldito hippie tagarela... Era melhor que ele não morresse. Aquela súbita agitação de raiva o surpreendeu, mas desapareceu assim que o pensamento lhe atravessou o coração e causou uma terrível dor que ameaçou toda a sua existência, ao ponto que ele pensou que iria desmoronar em pedaços.

Uma sombra apareceu na frente das portas abertas do veículo, mas o arqueiro não se incomodou em verificar quem era. O carro balançou enquanto o estranho subia e se agachava na frente dele. Era Aaron. Daryl olhou para ele com os olhos em branco esperando para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, mas pela expressão em seu rosto, ele sabia que ele ainda não tinha notícias.

\- Você tem que sair do carro, Daryl - ele disse suavemente - Vem, vem comigo. Maggie está esperando por nós no trailer, você precisa se limpar e comer alguma coisa... Daryl, você precisará de sua força quando ele acordar...

_Isso se ele acordar_... Ele teria acrescentado, se seus músculos tivessem respondido.

Aaron esperou alguns segundos, depois tomou seu braço e Daryl não lutou; ele deixou seu amigo o guiar para fora da van. O céu tinha desaparecido e o canto dos pássaros atingiu seus ouvidos com uma melodia irritante.

Daryl obrigou-se a olhar para onde estavam indo, apesar de saber que estavam caminhando na direção de seu trailer. Lá, na escada, Maggie estava esperando por eles. A mulher olhou para eles com uma expressão petrificada, e embora conseguisse sorrir, não alcançou seus olhos. Ela se afastou e abriu a porta para que os três pudessem entrar. Daryl desejava que o maldito destino com cara de demônio, que apontava e zombava, lhes desse uma pausa pela por pelo menos uma vez.

 

***

 

_\- Vamos... Acorde, sonolento._

_\- Mmm... Me deixe dormir um pouco mais..._

_\- Paul, você tem que se levantar._

_\- Não..._

_\- Você está dormindo por um longo tempo; você quer passar a vida inteira na cama?_

_\- Não parece uma má idéia... Deita aqui comigo._

_Ele ouviu o riso suave de Ben e então sentiu o peso de seu corpo no colchão enquanto ele fazia espaço para ele._

_\- Paul... Acorda... - ele sussurrou._

_Ele não respondeu; só queria ouvir o som de sua voz._

_\- Vamos lá, Paul... Você tem que acordar._

Ele queria abrir os olhos e abraçá-lo, mas seus cílios pareciam estar colados. Paul sentiu a luz do sol em suas pálpebras, mas não conseguiu abrir os olhos. Ele moveu uma mão para tocar o corpo deitado ao lado dele, mas ele já não sentia seu peso, nem seu calor, ele só sentia um vazio entre os lençóis.

Ele gemeu dolorosamente. O som encheu suas orelhas e roucou-lhe a garganta como se as mandíbulas de um animal voraz estivessem rasgando-o. Ele colocou as mãos no rosto e o esfregou até doer. Então ele tentou abrir os olhos novamente e a luz perfurou suas pupilas como flechas de fogo. Ele gemeu novamente, piscando várias vezes, tentando concentrar sua visão em procurar Ben enquanto tentava sentar-se. No entanto, uma dor aguda latejava em seu estômago, um sentimento que viajava como um tiro através de seu corpo.

_Um tiro_.

Ele ainda podia sentir aquele som profundo e sombrio vibrando em seus tímpanos. Um som que havia saltado em cada uma das paredes da igreja com um eco ensurdecedor, mesmo antes de ele sentir qualquer dor. Ele estava convencido de que a primeira coisa que tinha visto era o sangue encharcando a luva que cobria sua mão. Então, ele caiu no chão e foi no momento em que sentiu uma dor penetrante e ardente se espalhar por todo o seu abdômen.

Apenas um segundo antes disso ele também disparou e ele tinha visto Abutre cambaleando antes de cair para trás. Em uma mão ele tinha segurado sua arma, Paul adivinhou que o maldito tinha puxado o gatilho naquele momento.

O escoteiro não sabia quanto tempo passara deitado no chão com os olhos no teto da igreja. Tinha sido como se ele tivesse perdido a noção do tempo e só tinha acordado novamente quando ouviu aqueles gemidos trêmulos.

Ele nem sequer sabia onde ele havia desenhado a força para afundar a faca no crânio de Abutre, antes que sua nova forma pudesse afundar os dentes nele. Depois ele se afastou, sem saber o que fazer. Tinha consciência de que deveria ter pedido ajuda, mas de repente sentiu-se cansado, fodidamente cansado. Era difícil para ele respirar, tinha dificuldade em pensar. Ele só podia olhar para aquele líquido vermelho manchando tudo, quase virando a camisa branca de preto, enquanto ele rastejava sobre o tapete azul que cobria o corredor.

Tinha passado muito tempo antes de perceber que fora da agitação da artilharia e os gritos daqueles que lutavam haviam cessado. Ele pensou em usar a porta mais próxima para sair e ver o que estava acontecendo, mas depois pensou na possibilidade dos Savior terem ganhado. Embora o que mais o angustiara era imaginar o rosto de Daryl se o visse naquele estado. Ele não queria vê-lo sofrer novamente, como ele o vira há poucas horas, tão preocupado com seus amigos - ele só queria que, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo do outro lado, ele estivesse bem.

Um momento depois, ele ouviu as dobradiças da porta da frente rangendo. Ele tentou ficar quieto, caso tivesse sido um dos Saviors, vindo verificar que não havia ninguém lá dentro. Ele poderia ter tentado escapar, mas ele não conseguia se levantar ou correr e ele não tinha para onde ir. Então ele esperara ainda como uma pedra.

Ele tinha ouvido os passos lentos e cautelosos se aproximando dele e quando ele finalmente sentiu a pessoa ali parada, olhando para ele, ele tinha levantado a cabeça, esperando encontrar o olho negro de um cano apontando para ele. Por um segundo ele desejara que tivesse sido assim e que quem estivesse ali tivesse acabado com sua agonia, mas então ele o vira, ele vira Daryl, seu rosto tornando-se tão vazio e pálido como uma figura de mármore.

_Daryl_.

Paul olhou ao redor da cama onde ele estava deitado e, embora reconhecesse a sala, reconhecesse o papel de parede que cobria as paredes, o guarda-roupa, a mesa, até os lençóis que envolviam seu corpo; ele se sentia completamente desorientado. Ninguém estava lá. Ele estava sozinho.

Ele olhou para o clipe em seu dedo e o tubo saindo de sua mão esquerda, preso a um saco de plástico que pendia de uma barra de aço ao lado da cama. Ele percebeu vagamente algo saindo de seu nariz, contraindo-se ligeiramente em sua garganta enquanto tentava engolir, mesmo com a boca seca. De repente, ele sentiu sede. Sentia sua língua agarrar-se a seu paladar cada vez que tentava movê-la para dizer algo mesmo que não houvesse ninguém para ouvir suas palavras.

Ele olhou ao redor novamente, mas na mesa de cabeceira e na gaveta não havia nada mais do que material médico e o relógio com dígitos vermelhos que diziam que era nove e trinta e cinco da manhã de um dia desconhecido.

Paul tentou sentar-se novamente, mas seu corpo estava pesado, como se suas veias estivessem cheias de concreto endurecido em vez de sangue. E então houve aquela dor que o sacudiu novamente com a força de um chicote. Desta vez, ouviu os bipes frenéticos que vinham de um pequeno monitor, sentado em uma mesa ao lado de seu criado-mudo.

\- Paul? Oh, merda!

Ele teria saltado se tivesse tido forças para isso, mas em vez disso se surpreendeu com aquela voz inesperada; ele não tinha ouvido a porta se abrindo. Lá ele viu Alex, que correu para colocar sua pasta em uma cadeira ao lado da cama - uma que ele não tinha notado até então. O enfermeiro empurrou alguns botões no monitor para fazê-lo parar de apitar, depois tirou algo da pasta e sentou-se rapidamente na borda do colchão.

\- Deus... Você esteve acordando e apagando ultimamente, mas desta vez você parece estar realmente consciente... Deixe-me verificar - ele disse com uma voz nervosa, tomando seu rosto para que ele não o movesse, e apontando uma luz diretamente em seus olhos. Primeiro em um olho e depois no outro - Paul, você me entende?

Paul assentiu fracamente.

\- Como você está se sentindo?

\- Horrível. - Ele disse, arrastando as palavras.

\- Bem, pelo menos você está falando - disse Alex aliviado enquanto segurava um pequeno dispositivo em sua orelha, dizendo a Paul para se manter imóvel - Não há febre; graças a Deus que baixou. Vamos esperar que continue assim.

Alex afastou o cobertor para examinar seu estômago enquanto Paul olhava para ele com uma sensação de perplexidade que ainda se recusava a deixar sua mente. Ele sibilou quando Alex ligeiramente tocou sua pele e olhou para baixo para ver a bagunça caótica que deveria ser seu corpo. Havia vários fios presos em seu peito, havia um pequeno remendo no lado esquerdo e um longo curativo cobria o meio de seu estômago, que Alex estava removendo lentamente de sua pele naquele momento. Por baixo, uma cicatriz rosa alarmantemente longa foi revelada, mantida unida com pontos.

\- Parece bom, eu só espero que o resto disso cure assim como isso - disse Alex.

O enfermeiro agarrou alguns suprimentos de sua mesa de cabeceira e começou a limpar suas cicatrizes e mudar seus curativos.

\- Lembra quando precisávamos de sangue para aquela pobre mulher depois do parto e você me disse que você teria gostado de ajudar, mas você era o pior doador possível porque você tinha o tipo de sangue AB positivo? - Ele perguntou enquanto continuava trabalhando - O santo generoso e altruísta que ama ajudar a todos, tem o tipo de sangue mais egoísta e isso provavelmente salvou sua vida.

Paul não entendeu o que ele estava tentando dizer e apenas esperou por uma explicação em vez de forçar seu cérebro para seguir tudo o que ele dizia.

\- Se você tivesse visto todas as pessoas que tinham vindo até nós, querendo doar sangue... Eu nunca vi tantos rostos ansiosos quando agulhas estavam envolvidas, todos eles queriam ajudar seu amado Jesus - possivelmente a única vez que tiveram a oportunidade de fazê-lo, e isso foi incrivelmente bonito.

Alex continuou falando, mas Paul não conseguiu mais prestar atenção porque era muito difícil para ele se concentrar em sua tagarelice. Ele notou Alex verificando uma bolsa de plástico ao lado de sua cama que estava cheia de líquido âmbar e observando que precisava de mais fluidos, então ele se aproximou da bolsa de plástico na barra de aço e fez algo que Paul não conseguia ver.

O enfermeiro então suspirou, cobriu-o de novo em seu cobertor, deixou cair os ombros e ficou lá olhando para ele por tanto tempo que Paul não pôde deixar de se perguntar se tudo aquilo não era uma espécie de alucinação, mas então ele viu algo nos olhos de Alex - lágrimas que fizeram seu olhar brilhar com a luz vinda através da janela.

\- Você não tem ideia de como estou feliz por ver que você está acordado - ele disse, sua voz tremendo, embora fosse óbvio que Alex estava fazendo um grande esforço para não acabar-se de chorar ali mesmo.

Paul queria dizer algo, mas as palavras não saíram de sua garganta seca e dolorida.

\- Espere um pouco, vou buscar um pouco de água.

Alex correu para fora da sala e voltou alguns minutos depois com um jarro de água e um copo, que colocou na cômoda.

\- Deixe-me ajudá-lo a se sentar, você acha que pode consegue fazer isso?

O escoteiro balbuciou uma resposta afirmativa e deixou Alex ajudá-lo, e com mais esforço e dor do que ele teria desejado, ele se sentou na cama.

\- Aqui, beba um pouco.

O líquido escorregou por sua garganta com dificuldade, embora se sentisse melhor depois de alguns goles. Quando terminou, Alex pegou o copo de suas mãos e colocou-o na cômoda ao lado do jarro de água.

\- Você se sente melhor?

\- Sim... - ele conseguiu articular finalmente - Mas eu sinto que todo o meu corpo está dormente.

\- Isso é normal, você está deitado aqui há quase uma semana.

Paul fechou os olhos. Uma semana. Ele estava deitado ali há sete dias e ele não tinha percebido nada. Ele não se lembrava do momento em que haviam chegado a Hilltop ou qualquer coisa que pudesse ter acontecido depois disso. Ele lembrou-se vagamente de estar dentro de um carro e vendo os olhos azuis de Daryl encherem-se de lágrimas.

Seu coração parou e, embora soubesse que não havia mais ninguém além dele e de Alex, ele não pôde deixar de olhar ao redor novamente.

\- Onde estão os outros? Estão todos bem?

\- Todo mundo está bem... Bem, houve algumas mortes... Mas eu só posso te dizer o que eu ouvi e realmente, Paul, é melhor nós não falarmos sobre isso agora.

\- E o Daryl? Ele está bem?

Paul teria desejado que a pergunta tivesse soado tão neutra quanto a anterior, mas no momento em que seu nome deslizou de seus lábios, o escoteiro sentiu sua voz rachar. Ele fechou os olhos e tomou um pouco de ar e, quando os abriu de novo, encontrou o sorriso de Alex. Foi um sorriso tímido que mostrou tristeza, mas também serenidade.

\- Ele está dormindo- Eu realmente tive que ameaçar trancar a porta se ele não descansasse, ele esteve sentado aqui dia e noite - ele disse, apontando para a cadeira onde Alex tinha deixado sua pasta - Mas eu posso buscá-lo se você quiser.

\- Não - disse o escoteiro -, deixe-o dormir.

Alex assentiu e ambos ficaram em silêncio por um momento. No entanto, a calma não ajudou Paul e de repente ele ouviu novamente, como se estivesse acontecendo agora, todo o tumulto e confusão da guerra que acabavam de enfrentar. Um conflito que para ele tinha terminado muito mais cedo do que ele esperava e queria.

\- O que aconteceu com o confronto? O que aconteceu com Negan e os Saviors?

A expressão no rosto de Alex endureceu por uma fração de segundo, mas ele relaxou novamente e sorriu.

\- Acabou... Nós vencemos.

Por um momento Paul não disse nada, era como se seu corpo e sua mente estivessem se preparando para uma resposta muito diferente, e agora ele não sabia como reagir.

\- Negan está morto?

\- Não... Rick o trancou em uma cela, eles agora estão se entendendo com os Saviors. Eles querem ter certeza de que eles podem chegar a um acordo de paz e que não haverá qualquer tipo de represália.

Aquele foi o momento em que Paul soltou um suspiro de alívio e um sorriso finalmente apareceu em seus lábios. Então seus olhos caíram em seu pulso, aquele que não tinha o tubo. O bracelete de couro que Alex lhe dera ainda estava lá e quase intacto. Paul a acariciou com a ponta dos dedos, distraído.

\- Você me disse para devolvê-lo quando eu voltasse - ele disse em um sussurro.

Alex envolveu sua mão quente em torno de seu pulso.

\- Pode ficar, afinal, parece que funcionou para você, também... - Alex fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios trêmulos - Paul... Você não tem ideia do quão sortudo você é! Quando você chegou aqui... - A voz de Alex enfraqueceu novamente e o enfermeiro respirou fundo - Você entrou em estado de choque, você estava prestes a parar de respirar. Porra, Paul... É um milagre que você ainda esteja vivo. Rosita e Tara cuidaram de você da melhor maneira possível, considerando as circunstâncias, se elas não tivessem feito o que fizeram... A bala estava localizada no seu abdômen- Felizmente, ela não penetrou em órgãos vitais, embora tenha ferido algumas partes do seu intestino e você perdeu muito sangue. Você teve uma puta sorte, considerando tudo, Paul...

Paul ouviu com atenção e, embora tivesse gostado de dizer alguma coisa, sua mente ficou completamente em branco. Ele não tinha memória daquilo e agora só podia imaginar o que poderia ter sido. No entanto, a ideia de sua morte não o angustiou tanto quanto imaginar Daryl testemunhando tudo.

Alex suspirou pesadamente ao seu lado e esfregou os olhos, como se ele próprio estivesse tentando tirar aquela lembrança de sua cabeça.

\- Eu tenho que dizer a Harlan - ele disse - Depois vou voltar e ver se eu posso remover qualquer coisa que está presa a você para que você possa se mover e talvez até mesmo sair da cama.

O escoteiro assentiu.

\- A verdade é que gostaria de me levantar. Não acho que possa andar muito, mas posso sentar ali.

Ele apontou para a cadeira junto à sua mesa, que era exatamente onde ele a tinha deixado na noite anterior antes que tivessem de partir prematuramente. Na mesma noite em que Daryl se entregara a ele de uma maneira que ele nunca imaginara.

\- Acho que devemos começar com você se sentando na cama - disse Alex - Eu não quero que você desmaie.

Alex empurrou os lençóis e o cobertor e ajudou-o a sentar-se na beira da cama. Alex estava certo; quando seus pés tocaram o chão, Paul sentiu uma súbita tontura e soube que ele iria cair se ele tentasse se levantar agora.

\- Como você está se sentindo? - Alex perguntou.

\- Tonto.

\- Você quer deitar de novo?

\- Não, está tudo bem.

Antes que Alex o ajudasse a se levantar, ele abriu uma gaveta da penteadeira e puxou um elástico para amarrar o cabelo em um coque bagunçado.

\- Agora espere por mim, vou pegar uma cadeira de rodas.

Paul ficou ali esperando alguns minutos até que Alex voltou para o quarto com uma cadeira de rodas preta e a colocou ao lado da cama.

\- Eu não quero usar a cadeira de rodas.

\- Paul-

\- Por favor... Eu só quero sentar na cadeira.

O enfermeiro não pareceu feliz com isso, mas ele ainda o ajudou a levantar-se lentamente depois de tê-lo desconectado da maioria dos fios.

\- Tenho certeza que cheiro como o inferno - ele tentou provocar.

\- Você não cheira a nada, Paul.

Uma ligeira sacudida o fez estremecer assim que ele colocou todo o peso de seu corpo na madeira. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou conter o gemido que se formou em sua garganta, mas não conseguiu.

\- Dói?

\- Eu aguento.

\- Harlan vai lhe dar algo para a dor mais tarde, juntamente com seus antibióticos diários, mas se começar a doer mais ou qualquer outra coisa, por favor, deixe-nos saber o mais rapidamente possível. Você teve febre nos primeiros dias, ela baixou eventualmente, mas não queremos arriscar nada, então apenas nos mantenha informados, certo?

Paul ouviu atentamente as recomendações de Alex enquanto caminhavam em direção à cadeira e sentou-se com um suspiro alto. Ele não iria admitir isso em voz alta, mas aquele pequeno passeio o deixara exausto.

\- Aqui, eu te trouxe um roupão, você não deve ficar frio - disse Alex após arrumar o mastro de soro ao lado dele.

O enfermeiro ajudou-o a vestir o enorme manto de cor granada, acrescentou um cobertor leve sobre suas pernas e colocou o jarro de água sobre a mesa.

\- Eu tenho que ir agora falar com Harlan. Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?

\- Sim... Você poderia me trazer um livro? Um sobre animais que está ali na cômoda.

\- Claro - ele disse, pegando o livro - É isso que você gosta de ler agora? - Ele perguntou com uma expressão divertida.

Paul simplesmente deu os ombros.

\- Bem, vejo você mais tarde.

 

***

 

As horas se passaram, embora Paul nem se incomodasse em olhar o relógio. O sol vindo pela janela, aquecendo a pele, era suficiente para fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. Ele estava vivo, afinal. Ele estava lá em Hilltop e Negan finalmente tinha sido derrotado, e tão estúpido como soava, ele sentiu uma calma significativa no ar que ele não achava que ele tinha sentido antes, pelo menos não desde que o mundo tinha desmoronado.

Ele estava feliz apenas por estar sentado naquela cadeira, lendo o pesado livro que Daryl lhe dera. Ele sorriu lembrando-se do momento em que entrara no quarto e o encontrara na cama, envolto em papel enrugado e sujo, e notou o mesmo formigamento no estômago que sentira naquele dia.

_Deus_ , ele queria vê-lo.

Ele queria poder vê-lo e ver com seus próprios olhos que ele estava bem. O olhar de seu rosto, contorcido pelo medo, continuava atormentando-o sempre que sua lembrança se voltava a alguns dias atrás, e isso o magoava mais do que a ferida que perfurava seu lado esquerdo.

Paul fechou os olhos por um segundo e, naquele momento, ouviu a maçaneta da porta. Daryl cuidadosamente colocou a cabeça para dentro, depois entrou com passos lentos, como se não quisesse fazer muito barulho. Seu olhar caiu sobre a cama, agora vazia, e uma leve sombra de alarme passou por seu rosto até que seus olhos percorreram rapidamente a sala e encontrou os dele.

Nenhum deles disse nada. Eles só olharam um para o outro durante um longo e silencioso momento antes que Paul falasse primeiro:

\- Você sabia que o cérebro de um gato é, biologicamente, mais parecido com o cérebro humano do que o do cão? Nós temos regiões idênticas controlando nossas emoções.

Daryl olhou fixamente para ele impassivelmente por um momento, então deixou escapar o ar que parecia estar segurando em seus pulmões, que deslizou através de seus lábios com o som de um riso mascarado.

\- Juro que vou queimar esse livro... E essa cadeira também.

Paul não conseguiu deter o sorriso que contornava seus lábios. Ouvir apenas o som de sua voz rouca tinha sido suficiente para fazer muito da rigidez que agarrava seu corpo desaparecer. Ele então fechou o livro e esperou - mais impaciente do que o normal - enquanto Daryl pegava a outra cadeira e a colocava bem ao lado dele. O arqueiro olhou para ele com evidente preocupação, como se ele sentisse que um simples piscar de olhos poderia ser suficiente para fazer tudo desaparecer, como se nada fosse real.

\- Quando você acordou? Dói alguma coisa? Por que você não está na cama?

\- Eu acordei há algumas horas e estou bem. Alex veio para-

\- E por que ele não me disse? Eu falei pra ele para me dizer-

\- Porque eu disse a ele para não fazer isso... E eu sinto muito, arqueiro, mas é óbvio que ele gosta mais de mim do que de você.

Paul tinha tentado brincar para apaziguar a tensão óbvia que se alastrava, como uma segunda pele, a cada um dos músculos do arqueiro. No entanto, Daryl curvou a cabeça com um suspiro inquieto.

\- Daryl...

\- Porra. Você não faz ideia do quanto você me assustou... - ele disse, sua voz soou abafada e trêmula - Eu pensei que nós íamos perder você. Eu pensei que  _eu_  ia perder você- você mal estava respirando, você não respondia a nada... E eu não conseguia parar de pensar que era injusto- por que você? Por que agora? Você não merecia isso, você fez tanto por todo mundo- porra, Paul, eu estava tão assustado...

As lágrimas começaram a fluir de seus olhos quando Daryl manteve seu olhar no chão e Paul sentiu seu coração tremer e sua garganta fechar dolorosamente.

\- Ei... Ei. - Paul inclinou-se para frente, ignorando a dor que sentia em seu lado, e colocou uma mão na bochecha do arqueiro, limpando algumas das lágrimas encharcando seu rosto – Daryl, olhe para mim... Estou aqui, ok? Acabou. Nós ganhamos. Eu estou bem... Daryl, vamos lá, olhe para mim... - O arqueiro ergueu a cabeça - Por favor, não chora.

Algo mudou no rosto do arqueiro, mas ele enxugou as lágrimas desajeitadamente, quase como uma criança faria.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou Paul suavemente.

Daryl franziu a testa, olhando para ele como se aquela pergunta não fizesse sentido e balançou a cabeça.

\- Você acabou de acordar depois de ficar deitado aqui por dias. Depois que você estava prestes a morrer... E você me pergunta se eu estou bem?

\- Sim, Daryl, eu estou perguntando porque eu quero saber, porque eu estou olhando para o seu rosto e tudo o que vejo em seus olhos é medo.

\- Porra, Paul, você quase morreu!

Paul abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.

\- Daryl, eu entendo perfeitamente como você pode estar se sentindo porque eu passei por isso- Eu sei o quanto isso dói, mas por mais difícil que seja, no final você perceberia que você não teria escolha a não ser seguir em frente. Agora não há nada que me entristeça mais do que pensar que se alguma coisa me acontecesse um dia, você não seria capaz de fazer isso... Daryl, por favor me diga que você irá.

O arqueiro sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Daryl...

\- Eu não sei se estou pronto...

\- Você vai ter que estar, porque caso contrário eu juro por Deus que eu vou voltar como um fantasma irritante e chutar sua bunda.

O arqueiro soltou uma risada que se misturava com as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto novamente.

\- Eu vou perguntar de novo... Você está bem?

\- Sim, sim... Estou bem... Estou bem agora.

\- E os outros?

Daryl respirou fundo antes de responder.

\- Aqueles que foram gravemente feridos, foram levados para o Reino e para o assentamento dos Saviors. Acontece que o médico deles é irmão do Harlan. Os outros foram trazidos para cá, mas também houve baixas - disse ele baixando a voz. - O Reino perdeu dezessete homens- Kal foi baleado, ele ainda estava vivo quando chegou aqui, mas Harlan não podia fazer nada por ele...

Paul sentiu uma pressão pesada em seu peito, mas deixou Daryl continuou falando:

\- Alexandria perdeu muitas pessoas, mas eu não conhecia a maioria delas- Entretanto, Sasha e o Padre Gabriel... - Daryl suspirou pesadamente esfregando os olhos - Rick e o resto estão bem, agora eles estão tentando fazer com que aqueles idiotas não pensem em vingança e façam todo o trabalho de novo.

Recostado no encosto da cadeira, Paul estendeu a mão para Daryl e apertou-a.

\- Nós vamos encontrar uma maneira de fazer tudo funcionar novamente, você vai ver - disse ele suavemente.

Daryl fixou seu olhar naquela mão pálida que ainda precisava recuperar muita da força que perdera. Então ele levantou a cabeça para fixar seus olhos azuis em Paul, e finalmente sorriu.

\- Sim, nós vamos.

Eles ficaram na mesma posição por um tempo, segurando a mão um do outro enquanto observavam através da janela enquanto o dia continuava com uma cautela e calma que eles esperavam que durarasse por muito tempo.

\- Você não ficaria mais confortável na cama? - perguntou Daryl depois de um tempo.

\- Alex e Harlan vieram me ver mais cedo, disseram que as feridas estão boas e que eu não preciso passar mais tempo na cama mais do que eu preciso. Eles disseram que eu precisava recuperar a força e começar a andar lentamente tanto quanto a minha condição permite, você sabe, mesmo que apenas ao redor desse quarto, mas eu acho que estou preso com a cadeira de rodas por um tempo, porque andar é muito cansativo agora. Eu não queria sair do quarto antes de você vir. A verdade é que eu gostaria de sair daqui, há uma coisa que estou morrendo de vontade de fazer.

\- O que?

Um sorriso tímido cruzou o rosto do escoteiro.

\- Você realmente quer saber?

\- Vindo de você eu espero o pior... Mas vamos lá, fala.

\- Escovar meus dentes.

Daryl olhou para ele por alguns segundos, como se as palavras tivessem chegado a seus ouvidos com algum tipo de atraso, mas ele começou a rir.

\- Sério?

\- Totalmente. Estou convencido de que eu poderia murchar toda a vegetação em torno de mim só com o meu hálito.

Embora ele tentasse parecer sério, Paul não pôde deixar de sorrir enquanto observava Daryl balançar a cabeça e rir. Ver e ouvir aquela risada, que não só mostrava felicidade, mas um profundo alívio, fez com que ele se sentisse muito mais acordado do que havia estava um momento antes.

\- Você é louco, Paul Monroe... Vamos lá, me deixa te ajudar a sentar naquela cadeira de rodas.

\- Não, deixa, eu consigo ir sozinho. Você apenas cuida do soro. - ele respondeu e tentou se levantar sozinho, mas sentiu como se o seu corpo fosse agora o corpo de um velho. O escoteiro suspirou alto. - Ok... Talvez não.

Entrar no corredor era como entrar em uma nova dimensão para Paul - era como se tudo fosse familiar e desconhecido ao mesmo tempo. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo enquanto se moviam e ele olhava em volta; tudo parecia calmo, ninguém estava por perto e ele apreciava aquele pequeno momento de intimidade.

No banheiro, Daryl o ajudou a levantar-se, deixando o braço em volta de sua cintura por um tempo até ter certeza de que Paul não iria cair.

\- Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? - perguntou Daryl, encostado à porta do banheiro, enquanto Paul terminava de escovar os dentes - O pequeno príncipe também quer lavar o cabelo?

\- Depende. Você vai lavar meu cabelo, arqueiro?

\- Nem sonhe com isso.

Paul riu.

\- Então eu vou pensar em tomar um banho mais tarde- ok, terminei aqui.

\- Você quer ir ao terraço? Tomar um pouco de ar?

\- Parece bom.

\- Ótimo, porque... Eu gostaria que você visse uma coisa.

Paul inclinou a cabeça para o lado, completamente intrigado.

\- O que?

\- Você vai ver.

\- Vamos lá, me diga o que é.

\- Você vai ver, homem impaciente.

Eles saíram do banheiro e seguiram pelo corredor em direção ao terraço.

Quando Daryl abriu a porta do terraço, a brisa otológica agitou as roupas de Paul e chicoteou seu rosto agradavelmente, enchendo seus pulmões de um ar fresco que injetou uma nova energia em seu corpo. Ele podia sentir o cheiro da grama, das árvores e do gado, e de repente sentiu-se acordar novamente.

Eles se dirigiram para a grade e ele observou todas aquelas pessoas que continuavam trabalhando despreocupadamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se tudo continuasse igual. E, no entanto, havia algo na atmosfera que fazia tudo parecer completamente diferente.

Seus olhos repousaram sobre Anna, uma das amigas de Abbie, que estava sentada na escada do trailer que ela compartilhava com sua mãe e irmão, acenando com a mão na direção dele. Paul sorriu, acenando para ela quando Daryl se colocou ao lado dele, apoiando os cotovelos na grade e observando-o com curiosidade.

\- O que?

Daryl deu de ombros.

\- O que é?

\- Dê uma olhada.

Paul franziu o cenho e observou cuidadosamente a colônia.

\- As portas? - Ele perguntou, percebendo que as altas chapas de metal estavam de volta onde deveriam estar.

Daryl balançou a cabeça e Paul continuou a olhar, sem saber o que estava procurando. Viu o estande de Earl Sutton, onde o homem continuava a trabalhar como de costume, viu as pessoas indo e vindo dos jardins, viu os responsáveis pela alimentação dos animais. Ele também viu aqueles que estavam ordenando as vacas e aqueles que estavam puxando para fora os cavalos e os que... Os olhos do escoteiro se arregalaram. Ele olhou para Daryl, que tinha endireitado suas costas com um sorriso confiante plantado em seu rosto, então se moveu tão perto para o outro lado do terraço o tanto quanto a cadeira de rodas o permitia, então se levantou, se segurando desajeitadamente na grade.

\- Ei, ei, tenha cuidado, cara...

\- Não acredito... - disse finalmente o escoteiro, incapaz de desviar o olhar daquela égua branca com manchas marrons. Sua crina dourada parecia quase branca à luz do sol, como se estivesse voando ao vento - Dama?

\- É um presente do Rei Lo- Ezekiel. - disse Daryl, aproximando-se dele.

Paul sentiu seus olhos marejando.

\- Você realmente vai chorar por causa de um cavalo? - perguntou Daryl, brincando - Você não pareceu assim tão animado em me ver.

Paul riu.

\- Você é um idiota e eu vejo você todos os dias.

O arqueiro também soltou uma leve risada e colocou um braço em volta dele, puxando-o para mais perto.

\- Oh, merda...

Daryl o soltou rapidamente.

\- O que, o que? Eu te machuquei?

\- Brincadeira.

\- Porra, Paul... Não faz isso comigo, caralho, você não faz ideia-

\- Ei... Está tudo bem, está tudo bem...

Paul lhe deu um sorriso caloroso, colocando ambas as mãos em seu rosto e se aproximando para pressionar seus lábios sobre os dele em um beijo doce e terno.

\- Obrigado - Paul disse em um sussurro.

\- Pelo que?

\- Por estar aqui.

\- De novo? Você vai me agradecer toda vez que fizer algo que eu disse que faria?

\- Eu sei... Eu acho que eu não estou acostumado com isso ainda.

Dessa vez foi Daryl que cobriu o rosto de Paul em suas mãos, capturando sua boca com uma urgência controlada, expressando em um beijo toda a preocupação que sentira durante os últimos dias.

\- Não faça isso comigo de novo... - ele disse em um sussurro, sua testa colada com a de Paul.

Um turbilhão encharcado balançou o estômago de Paul. Ele podia imaginar o que Daryl tinha passado por saber que sentiria exatamente o mesmo se estivesse em seu lugar. Ele fechou os olhos com força; ele não queria pensar em ter que passar por algo como aquilo novamente, apesar de estar ciente de que o mundo ao seu redor era tão imprevisível quanto desconhecido, e eles ainda que aprender muito com ele.

\- Sabe... - O arqueiro disse, afastando-se ligeiramente - Durante esses últimos dias eu estava pensando que talvez- quero dizer, quando você ficar melhor- talvez você... Apenas se você quiser, é claro... Uhm... Eu não sei, talvez você gostaria de vir para o trailer comigo.

Paul tentou esconder o sorriso que estava tentando formar em seus lábios, enquanto ele ouvia Daryl com aquele aborrecimento que, mesmo depois do que tinha acontecido entre eles, ele ainda parecia incapaz de deixar de lado.

\- Você quer que eu vá morar com você?

Daryl deu de ombros.

\- Eu sei que seu quarto tem uma cama maior e mais confortável, e que é muito mais agradável e extravagante e quente e-

\- E quanto ao resto? Harlan me disse que Aaron, Tara e Rosita estavam aqui.

\- Eles estão patrulhando, e de qualquer maneira eles estão ficando em casa- Maggie também queria que eu me mudasse para um quarto, mas eu prefiro o trailer - ele disse, encolhendo os ombros novamente - Tara e Aaron às vezes ficam comigo, mas não é como se eu tivesse passado muito tempo lá esses dias, de qualquer maneira.

\- Então é verdade... - os dois se viraram imediatamente assim que ouviram aquela nova voz e viram Maggie aparecer no terraço - Você está acordado.

O rosto da mulher se curvou em um sorriso largo e sincero, enquanto ela se apressava para abraçá-lo. Paul podia senti-la chorando emocionalmente contra seu ombro.

\- Vamos lá... Você vai me fazer chorar.

Paul tentou brincar, mas sua voz se quebrou por um segundo. Maggie se afastou dele, enxugando aquelas lágrimas traiçoeiras que tinham escorregado de seus olhos e riu.

\- Estou tão feliz por te ver fora da cama. Porra Paul, você não tem ideia do quanto nos assustou.

Por um momento, Paul não encontrou as palavras, então ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

\- Tudo está bem aqui? - ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Gregory?

Maggie suspirou relutantemente.

\- Ele disse que só queria proteger Hilltop- A verdade é que eu não queria ouvi-lo dizer mais uma palavra sobre isso. Eu o coloquei para trabalhar nos estábulos, talvez ele entenda que você não pode dirigir uma comunidade apenas sentando em uma poltrona confortável.

\- Bem, Gregory coberto de estrume é algo que eu realmente quero ver.

Os três riram silenciosamente.

\- Estamos planejando um jantar comunitário na biblioteca hoje à noite, eu adoraria que você se juntasse a nós se você acha que pode lidar com todas as pessoas incomodando você, de uma boa maneira, é claro.

\- Vou pensar sobre isso.

Maggie sorriu.

\- Você se importa se eu o roubar de você por um momento? - perguntou ela, apontando para Daryl - Não é urgente, mas preciso de sua ajuda com um dos tratores.

\- Claro - respondeu Daryl.

\- Bem, vejo você mais tarde - ela disse, então deu um beijo quente em sua bochecha e deixou-os sozinhos novamente.

\- Viu, hippie? Eu não era o único assustado.

Um sentimento avassalador de culpa o assaltou de repente. Daryl deu um passo para frente e puxou-o para um abraço firme e amoroso, e por um momento Paul pensou que estava prestes a quebrar. Ele respirou fundo, tentando recuperar sua força enquanto se concentrava no som e movimento da respiração lenta de Daryl e deixava que o calor de seu corpo o envolvesse exatamente como seus braços.

\- Bem... - disse o arqueiro dando um passo atrás - Eu deveria ir ver qual é o problema com aquele trator. Você vai ficar bem? Posso te ajudar a voltar para seu quarto?

\- Estou bem, Daryl, não se preocupe. Vou sentar aqui por um tempo.

\- OK...

O arqueiro parecia relutante em sair, era como se seu corpo quisesse ir embora, mas sua mente o forçava a ficar ali.

\- Vejo você mais tarde - ele disse pressionando seus lábios rapidamente em sua testa e caminhando em direção à porta.

\- Daryl... - Paul disse antes que ele pudesse voltar para a casa - Sim...  Eu gostaria de me mudar para o trailer com você, mas devo avisá-lo que eu sou uma aberração por organização, e sério, não deixe todos aqueles livros empilhados confundir você. Eu sei exatamente onde cada um deles está colocado- E claro que eles todos virão comigo, isso não é negociável. Sem pratos sujos na pia ou lama na casa. Você também deve saber que eu gosto de ler antes de dormir e que eu costumo me mover muito quando eu não durmo bem- embora você já soubesse disso, eu estou dizendo porque não quero que você se arrependa de ter me perguntado mais tarde.

\- Vamos ver quem se arrepende primeiro... - respondeu o arqueiro, sem se preocupar em esconder o sorriso que se espalhava por seu rosto - Não faça nada estúpido enquanto eu estiver fora.

Paul observou a porta por alguns segundos depois que Daryl saiu, então ele sentou-se na cadeira de rodas com um profundo suspiro e, de repente, as lágrimas que ele tinha estado segurando por um longo tempo agora rolavam pelo seu rosto. Ele nem sequer sabia por que estava chorando, mas parecia ser algo que seu corpo estava implorando. Era como se fosse sua maneira de deixar fluir todos aqueles sentimentos que às vezes ele era incapaz de expressar.

Ele sentia-se feliz e aliviado, sim, e não só porque estava vivo, mas porque podia ver com seus próprios olhos que todas as pessoas que aprendera a amar durante aqueles meses também estavam bem e continuava trabalhando para seguir em frente, agora com a confiança de saber que ninguém ficaria em seus caminhos.

Ele estava feliz porque recuperara uma parte daquela esperança que achava ter perdido no mesmo instante em que tomara Abbie em seus braços. Ele sabia que atrás dele, na mesa de sua sala de estar, onde haviam compartilhado tantos momentos íntimos, havia deixado grande parte de sua vida e com ela uma capacidade de amar que estava convencido de que nunca mais sentiria.

Ele estava errado.

E agora seu estômago reagia sem vergonha cada vez que Daryl aparecia na frente dele. Cada vez que ele ouvia sua voz rouca ou toda vez que olhava para aqueles inocentes olhos azuis. E ele sentia-se estranho em sentir o que sentia, até mesmo culpado às vezes, mas não podia evitar. Não mais. Ele nunca esperava ter uma pessoa como Daryl ao seu lado, e agora que ele o tinha, ele não podia imaginar as coisas de outra maneira. Uma pessoa que provavelmente nunca teria pensado ser capaz de amar ou ser amado. Agora ambos estavam lá, no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo, e ele esperava que pudessem fazer o melhor do tempo milagroso que tinham sido concedidos novamente.

Paul enxugou as lágrimas que manchavam suas bochechas e olhou profundamente tudo ao seu redor. Não só Hilltop, ou seu povo, mas tudo o que estava além das muralhas - Alexandria, o Reino, e que sabia quantas outras comunidades poderiam estar lá fora.

Ele não podia esperar para se levantar, ir lá novamente e juntar-se aos outros para ajudá-los a construir um mundo novo e melhor.


	30. Epilogue

\- É aqui? - perguntou Daryl, olhando para a rua, flanqueado de ambos os lados por casas uni familiares, do que antes fora um bairro residencial tranquilo.

\- É em algumas casas pra baixo - respondeu Paul.

\- E por que você estacionou aqui?

\- Eu não sei...

Daryl se mexeu no assento para poder olhar Paul mais de perto, que segurava o volante com ambas as mãos, como se tivesse medo de que uma força sobre-humana batesse a porta e arrastasse para fora do carro sem que ele pudesse fazer algo para pará-lo.

\- Podemos voltar... - sugeriu Daryl.

Paul não respondeu completamente absorvido, seus olhos azuis gelados cravados na rua que obviamente lhe trouxeram mais lembranças do que Daryl poderia imaginar.

\- Não... Eu não vou voltar agora.

Eles estavam em Washington, e eles estavam lá porque o próprio Daryl havia sugerido. As semanas depois que Paul finalmente despertara tinha passado normalmente, ou pelo menos era assim que parecia. As feridas estavam curando bem, foi o que Harlan e Alex disseram cada vez que tinham vindo visitá-lo em seu quarto. Ele começara a comer no mesmo dia em que acordara, embora tivesse evitado o jantar comunal a que Maggie o convidara. Assim, os dois haviam ficado em seu quarto, jantando juntos, embora Paul insistisse que ele se juntasse ao resto. Daryl não queria deixá-lo sozinho, especialmente naquele momento, depois de esperar dias apenas para olhar em seus olhos e ouvir sua voz novamente.

Harlan tinha sugerido que ele parasse de usar a cadeira de rodas no dia seguinte, então eles tinham começado a fazer caminhadas curtas. De início, eles haviam ficado nos corredores da Casa Barrington - que estavam praticamente vazios durante o dia - sempre terminando no terraço, e dias depois eles se aventuraram a passear pela colônia.

As pessoas tinham se aproximado dele para ver como ele estava e para lhe oferecer presentes e comida. Todo mundo queria mostrar gratidão de uma forma ou de outra pelo que ele tinha feito por eles. Por quase sacrificar sua vida para que todos pudessem respirar livremente pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez.

Paul se recuperou bem, e no entanto havia algo em seu rosto, em sua expressão, que parecia continuamente perturbada. Ele ainda não conseguia dormir bem à noite - ele não conseguira dormir em seu quarto, nem no trailer, depois de se mudar com Daryl duas semanas depois. Ele não dormia nem mesmo depois de seus momentos de intimidade, embora no momento não fossem mais do que beijos e carícias, e isso não parecia ser suficiente para esgotar seu corpo ainda fraco.

Mesmo que Paul estivesse deitado na cama, ainda como uma rocha, Daryl sabia que ele não estava dormindo, podia sentir aquela respiração pesada e controlada. Às vezes, ele se levantava depois de algumas horas, com cuidado para não acordar Daryl, embora na verdade ele já estivesse acordado - e sentava-se naquele horrível sofá verde para ler alguma coisa, deixando passar o tempo. Então, ele voltava para a cama enquanto Daryl fingia acordar, e os dois agiam como se tudo estivesse normal.

Mas elas não estavam.

Daryl sabia que toda a experiência estava tendo seu preço em Paul, mesmo que ele insistisse em mostrar aquele sorriso despreocupado que todos aceitavam sem questionar. No entanto, ele não podia enganar Daryl- não ele. Seu olhar o traia mesmo que ninguém se preocupasse em olhar para ele, e Daryl sabia que havia algo nisso que ia muito além das cicatrizes que agora marcavam seu abdômen.

\- Você vai me dizer há de errado? - Daryl tinha perguntado, três dias antes da viagem. Sentados à mesa em sua pequena cozinha, enquanto Paul reorganizava os armários pela segunda vez naquela semana.

O escoteiro parou sua atividade por um segundo, mas depois continuou com o que estava fazendo.

\- Por que pergunta isso? - Ele tinha dito, em um tom entediado, e nem sequer virando-se para olhar para ele.

\- Porque é óbvio que algo está errado com você.

\- Nada está errado comigo.

\- Isso não é verdade.

\- Daryl, não-

\- Não me venha com essa merda, Paul. Você ainda não está dormindo à noite. Você realmente acha que eu não percebo?

\- Muitas coisas têm acontecendo por esses dias, Daryl, acho que meu cérebro ainda está se acostumando a todas essas mudanças- não é tão difícil de entender.

Seu tom tinha sido amargo, mais do que o normal, então o silêncio havia enchido a cozinha até o ponto em que o ar se tornara denso e sufocante.

\- Você acha que eu sou um idiota? - perguntou Daryl gravemente.

Paul se virou o suficiente para olhar para ele por cima do ombro, mas depois continuou a organizar todos aqueles pratos inúteis.

\- Você sabe que não.

\- Então por que diabos você me trataria como se eu fosse?

Aquelas palavras, que pareciam duras e desafiadoras, haviam finalmente chegado ao escoteiro, que se voltara para fixar seus olhos de cristal nele.

A tensão havia crescido entre eles como água áspera, e naquele momento Gato tinha saltado sobre a mesa, como se o animal, consciente do que estava acontecendo, quis interpor entre eles, pedindo paz naquele ambiente.

\- Olha, eu não quero que você se preocupe com isso, ok? Não tem nada a ver com você - ele tinha tentado fazer sua voz soar como de costume, relaxado e calmo, mas aquilo não tinha conseguido apaziguar o arqueiro.

\- Não tem nada a ver comigo...

\- Não.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu também não estou dormindo - ele confessou, mostrando seu cansaço - Eu não durmo porque eu sei que você não dorme, e eu ainda não entendo por que você não dá a mínima pra isso - ele tinha soltado um suspiro profundo e zangado - Você sabe por que você foi atingido por aquela bala, Paul? Você parou pra pensar nisso por um segundo? O homem que eu conheci no posto de gasolina, aquele que nos enganou, nos roubou e nos perseguiu no telhado de um maldito caminhão, nunca teria corrido atrás do Abutre, no entanto, o homem que passou semanas sem dormir nem por um segundo, que assumiu responsabilidades que não eram dele... Sim- aquele homem estava destinado a fazer alguma tolice. Eu sabia que você faria isso, eu sabia que você iria acabar fazendo algo estúpido... E você teve muita sorte, Paul. Você teve uma tonelada de sorte. Eu sei que você sabe disso. É por isso que você passa o dia inteiro organizando toda essa merda, para manter sua mente ocupada- então não se atreva a me dizer que eu não deveria me preocupar com isso, ou que isso não tem nada a ver comigo... Porra!

A voz de Daryl tinha aumentado em tom e agonia com cada palavra disparada. Ele fechou os olhos, dizendo a si mesmo para se acalmar, que Paul poderia apenas precisar de tempo, mas ele sabia que não podia continuar a sentar-se ociosamente enquanto ele observava Paul lentamente se consumir.

Quando abriu os olhos, encontrou a expressão abatida de Paul, e isso o quebrou dentro. Paul tinha deixado cair os ombros e baixado o olhar, para que ele não tivesse que encontrar o dele. Então ele deixou escapar um feroz suspiro enquanto movia a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Daryl o observara enquanto ele claramente tinha lutado para decidir entre o que ele queria fazer e o que ele deveria fazer.

\- Eu não sei por que me sinto assim ultimamente - ele disse em um sussurro - É algo que eu pensei mais de uma vez, mas agora, por alguma razão, a memória se tornou incrivelmente dolorosa. Talvez seja porque eu não entendo por que eu tive tanta sorte- e agora, toda vez que eu fecho meus olhos, eu o vejo. Eu vejo Ben, o vejo na mesa da nossa sala, sem vida, com a vara da lareira presa em sua cabeça... Uma vara que eu usei nele- eu o matei e o deixei lá, sozinho... Eu não parei para pensar nisso no momento porque tudo que eu queria era tirar Abbie de lá e protegê-la de toda aquela loucura... Mas eu também não pude fazer isso... Embora pelo menos eu tivesse sido capaz de dizer adeus a ela.

O coração de Daryl tinha se reduzido ao tamanho de um feijão. Ele sentiu algo estranho no estômago assim que Paul mencionou Ben. Ele tinha certeza de que tinha sido ciúme, e ele se sentira miserável por causa disso. Ainda assim, ele o deixara falar e escutou o que ele tinha a dizer. Ele entendeu, porque não podia imaginar-se ser capaz de fazer algo parecido com ele, ele não se viu capaz de deixá-lo sozinho daquela maneira.

\- Estive pensando em ir lá mais de uma vez - ele continuou -, especialmente depois da morte de Abbie, mas não encontrei coragem nem tempo para fazer isso.

Daryl se levantara naquele momento e se aproximara dele. Paul estava tão absorto em seus próprios pensamentos que se assustou quando Daryl lhe acariciou a bochecha.

\- Você quer ir? - Ele perguntou quase sem pensar.

Paul tinha tentado evitar seu olhar, mas Daryl o tinha parado.

\- Paul, olhe para mim... Você quer ir? Porque se você quiser ir, eu vou com você.

Por um instante, Paul não disse nada, apenas o olhou nos olhos como se estivesse estudando a possibilidade de que aquelas palavras pudessem ter algum outro significado que escapara de seu entendimento.

\- Eu não posso pedir que você faça isso, Daryl...

\- Você não me pediu, estou me oferecendo para ir com você- e eu não dou a mínima se eu for para Washington, se isso significa que a sua cabeça irá ter a porra de um descanso.

Então eles estavam sentados ali, três dias depois, estacionados ao lado de uma rua residencial, entre os esqueletos de carros abandonados que atravessavam a estrada em todas as direções. Uma lembrança de um passado que parecia mais e mais distante do que realmente era.

Ele ouviu o som da porta e Paul saiu do carro, murmurando alguma coisa. Daryl olhou para ele por alguns segundos antes de segui-lo para fora. Ele o viu hesitar; ele parecia nervoso, embora tentasse esconder isso, e Daryl não podia culpá-lo. Ele não podia imaginar o que ele estava passando, porque até ele sentiu uma pressão forte e desagradável crescendo em seu estômago.

Eles caminharam devagar entre os veículos, pisando cautelosamente sobre o pavimento que sucumbira às forças consumidoras da natureza. Os únicos sinais de vida pareciam ser as folhas agitadas pelo vento frio que anunciava a chegada do inverno.

O escoteiro parou de repente, observando a entrada de uma das casas, uma pequena área ajardinada sem cercas. O gramado cresceu tanto que engoliu o que antes fora a entrada da casa.

\- Esta é a casa do Sr. Allerton - Paul disse - Ele não era exatamente o homem mais gentil do bairro, mas eu não posso culpá-lo por odiar Ben e eu. Emmes gostava de fazer seu  _negócio_  em seu gramado. Nós tentamos andar com ele por outras áreas, mas foi uma perda de tempo, ele sempre acabava aqui... Acho que é por isso que eles dizem que os cães são criaturas de hábito.

Paul sorriu com aquela lembrança, embora fosse um sorriso triste. Daryl queria dizer algo para encorajá-lo, mas ele sabia que era inútil, então ele ficou calado e os dois continuaram sua caminhada.

Daryl olhou em volta, tentando imaginar como a vida poderia ter sido ali, uma vida que era muito diferente da sua. As casas estavam escondidas atrás das árvores que haviam tomado as calçadas, escondidas como tesouros esquecidos. Pelo pouco que podia ver delas, podia dizer que haviam sido caras e que não era qualquer pessoa que poderia ter vivido ali.

Seu corpo parou quase inconscientemente ao mesmo tempo que Paul. O escoteiro tinha parado em um muro de pedra não mais alto que seus joelhos, observando, com a respiração presa em seus pulmões, a casa que estava a poucos passos atrás dela. Era uma casa estreita de dois andares com paredes de tijolos vermelhos. Ela tinha uma pequena varanda e um terraço à direita acima.

Daryl ouviu o profundo suspiro que escapou dos lábios de Paul e ele não tinha dúvida de que esta era a casa que procuravam.

\- Paul...

O escoteiro permaneceu em silêncio; ele apenas respirou fundo e cruzou para o outro lado com determinação forçada. O arqueiro o seguiu e parou novamente em frente à entrada; estava ligeiramente entreaberta. Paul franziu o cenho e Daryl tirou a faca imediatamente, esperando que Paul fizesse o mesmo. Então, muito lentamente, o escoteiro começou a movê-la com uma mão. Um som agudo acentuou-os quando a porta estava completamente aberta.

Daryl podia sentir um formigamento intenso e doloroso em seu estômago, e seus olhos se encontraram brevemente com Paul. O escoteiro parecia assustado e ansioso, mas com um suspiro de resignação deu um passo adiante e entrou na casa.

Eles se moveram lentamente pelo corredor na frente deles. Havia sangue no chão de madeira, sangue seco que se tornara quase negro à medida que os anos passavam. Havia livros, objetos e fotografias em todo o lugar. À direita, ao lado da entrada, havia um pequeno armário embutido, as portas estavam bem abertas e seu interior estava completamente saqueado. Pela expressão no rosto de Paul, Daryl sabia que outra pessoa tinha entrado na casa depois que ele a abandonara.

Eles caminharam por ali; à sua esquerda, a parede aberta revelou a cozinha. A mobília era de madeira escura e havia um pequeno balcão no meio, debaixo da grande janela que podia ser vista da rua. Daryl observava a sala e, sem ser capaz de controlar a atividade de seu próprio cérebro, imaginava Paul ali, um Paul completamente diferente daquele que caminhava ao seu lado agora.

Daryl engoliu em seco e seguiu Paul, seu coração batendo cada vez mais nervosamente. O corredor terminou e abriu em um quarto maior. À sua esquerda havia uma chaminé com duas estantes a cada lado - o conteúdo espalhado pelo chão. No meio, um grande sofá, e atrás dele, portas francesas levando ao que Daryl imaginava ser o quintal. Ao lado das portas, no chão, estavam os restos de alguém desconhecido.

Daryl piscou algumas vezes e olhou para a direita; havia algumas escadas flutuantes, e logo abaixo eles encontraram o que eles tinham vindo procurando.

Paul pôs a mão na boca, afogando o grito exausto que crescia em sua garganta, e fechou os olhos. Nem mesmo Daryl acreditava estar preparado para a imagem diante deles.

Exatamente como Paul havia dito, Ben descansava na mesa de madeira da sala, mas não era isso que Daryl esperava encontrar. Depois de dois anos, imaginara que só permaneceriam ali ossos. No entanto, o que estava na frente deles era o corpo mumificado de um homem. Suas roupas estavam quase intactas, embora tivesse perdido todos os cabelos, e sua pele, que enrugava e se agarrava aos ossos, tinha uma cor que o arqueiro não conseguia definir.

Daryl ouviu as respirações erráticas ao seu lado e imediatamente envolveu um braço ao redor de Paul, puxando-o para mais perto. O escoteiro não lutou e enterrou o rosto em seu ombro. Daryl podia senti-lo tremer contra seu peito, então ele o abraçou e o segurou firmemente, acariciando seu cabelo suavemente, até que sentiu Paul relaxar.

\- Vá pegar um lençol - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, depois de um momento.

Paul afastou-se dele e subiu a escada rapidamente. Daryl respirou fundo e olhou para o cadáver por alguns segundos. Então fechou os olhos e só os abriu quando ouviu os passos duros de Paul acima dele. Pouco depois, o escoteiro apareceu novamente com lençóis nas mãos.

Conscientes de que tinham que terminar aquilo rapidamente, Daryl rodeou a mesa enquanto Paul estendia um dos lençóis no chão.

\- Espere - Paul estalou de repente, antes que ele pudesse colocar as mãos em Ben - Não toque nele.

O escoteiro desapareceu pelo corredor. Daryl o ouviu abrir gavetas e armários na cozinha, e voltou pouco depois de trazer algo com ele.

\- Coloque - disse ele, entregando-lhe algumas luvas de borracha.

Eles moveram o corpo cuidadosamente, e era uma sensação estranha; não pesava nada, era como levantar um tronco oco que parecia prestes a se dividir em suas mãos a qualquer segundo, mas finalmente, eles conseguiram colocá-lo sobre o lençol e cobri-lo.

 

***

 

Havia passado pelo menos duas ou três horas; Daryl não tinha certeza. Depois de colocar Ben no lençol, eles saíram para o quintal. Paul trouxe uma pá com ele e Daryl começou a cavar o chão. Paul insistira várias vezes em fazê-lo, mas Daryl não queria que ele fizesse mais esforço do que o necessário; ele ainda estava se recuperando, embora no final o escoteiro tivesse arrebatado a pá de suas mãos e continuado com o trabalho.

Agora ele estava sentado na varanda, olhando para os dois montes onde Ben e os restos de seu cão foram enterrados. Daryl decidiu dar-lhe alguma privacidade, então ele entrou na casa, embora não tivesse certeza do que fazer. Ele não se atreveu a sentar-se em nenhum dos dois sofás na sala de estar, nem mesmo em uma das cadeiras. Então ele ficou lá, olhando, olhando para a casa que, por cinco anos, tinha sido a casa do homem que tinha mudado completamente sua vida. Ele olhou em volta para as paredes azuis escuras, para a decoração que ainda estava em pé, e os vasos de flores que agora continham apenas a terra seca - as fotos penduradas nas paredes, as pinturas, as fotografias... Ele tentou evitar as fotografias, mas finalmente sua curiosidade tinha sido mais forte do que sua própria vontade.

Ele pegou um dos quadros no chão e virou-o, e quase respirou aliviado quando viu que era apenas uma foto de Paul. Ele estava sentado em uma balaustrada, parecia um ponto de vigia, atrás dele estava o mar. Paul não olhava para a câmera, mas o leve sorriso que enrolou o canto de seus lábios parecia deixar claro que ele estava ciente de que uma foto estava sendo tirada. Seu cabelo estava amarrado em um coque pela metade, ele usava óculos de sol, uma camiseta e um calção. Daryl nunca o tinha visto assim; era como olhar para alguém completamente diferente do homem que ele conhecia.

Ele colocou o quadro sobre a mesa atrás do sofá e pegou outra - seu coração pulou uma batida. Havia três pessoas na foto: Paul, outro homem que ele tinha certeza era Ben, e no meio dos dois, segurando em seus braços, era uma menina de cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos verdes. A menina usava um chapéu de papelão, parecia que estavam comemorando algo - os três sorriam amplamente para a câmera. Felizes.

Daryl deu uma ligeira sacudida quando notou que alguém estava ao seu lado. Era Paul. Ele não o tinha ouvido entrar.

\- Abbie? - perguntou Daryl.

Paul sorriu ligeiramente e assentiu

\- Era seu aniversário de cinco anos.

Os dois olharam para a foto por um tempo, e Daryl não pôde deixar de olhar para Ben. Ele era em torno da idade de Paul, magro, de olhos verdes e com cabelos negros emaranhados, assim como Paul o descrevera. Era quase impossível acreditar que ele era a mesma pessoa que acabara de ser enterrada no quintal. No entanto, o que mais o emocionava era ver o brilho perceptível nos olhos dos três.

\- Eu sinto muito... - disse Daryl em um sussurro.

Daryl sentiu uma mão em suas costas, então Paul tirou a foto e colocou-a ao lado da outra que havia deixado ali um momento antes.

Paul suspirou e virou-se para olhá-lo.

\- Devemos ir. Está escurecendo e Ezekiel deve estar esperando por nós.

O arqueiro assentiu com a cabeça e eles partiram alguns segundos depois.

\- Você não quer levar nada? - perguntou Daryl antes de deixar a casa.

Paul pareceu refletir sobre pergunta por uma fração de segundo, depois balançou a cabeça.

\- Não.

Eles saíram e Paul fechou e trancou a porta atrás deles, certificando-se de que ninguém mais poderia entrar.

 

***

 

Ele nunca pensou que colocar o pé dentro do trailer iria fazê-lo sentir o alívio que estava inundando-o naquele momento. Eles estavam de volta à Hilltop, e Daryl estava grato por isso. Eles haviam tentado fazer a viagem mais curta possível, e depois de passarem a noite sob a hospitalidade de Ezekiel, eles partiram de manhã cedo.

Inicialmente, Daryl achou que apreciaria uma mudança de ambiente, mesmo que fosse apenas por um dia. Eles passaram grande parte das últimas semanas preso em Hilltop por causa da recuperação de Paul, e Daryl sabia que ele precisava sair de lá também, embora suas motivações fossem completamente diferentes.

Não tinha sido uma viagem agradável, os dois sabiam, embora nenhum deles se atreveu a dizer em voz alta. Pelo menos Daryl estava feliz por ter visto Carol novamente, na verdade ele se surpreendeu ao vê-la. Ela não parecia a mesma mulher que ele tinha deixado alguns meses atrás em uma cadeira de rodas. Carol parecia ter-se adaptado a sua nova vida no Reino e, pelo que sentira da conversa, não tinha intenção de voltar a Alexandria. Lá, ela tinha finalmente encontrado o seu lugar.

Ainda assim, Carol não queria falar muito sobre si mesma, tinha estado muito mais interessada nele e na nova pessoa que ela alegava que ele havia se tornado. Embora ela não tivesse ficado tão surpresa quanto Daryl esperava. " _As pessoas falam_ ", ela disse, mas mesmo assim, ela alegou que estava feliz por ele, e ver que Paul estava se sentindo melhor, porque as notícias que receberam sobre sua condição não tinham sido promissoras.

Eles haviam se despedido de todos e tinham deixado o Reino com os primeiros raios de sol. Desta vez fora Daryl atrás do volante enquanto Paul se recostava no banco ao lado dele com os olhos fechados. Ele não tinha dormido, Daryl sabia disso. Nenhum deles dormira durante a noite, embora o arqueiro tivesse tentado não pensar muito sobre isso. Agora eles estavam de volta em casa, e ele esperava que as coisas realmente começassem a mudar a partir daquele momento.

Ele saiu para fumar um cigarro enquanto Paul tomava banho, depois conversara com Maggie e, quando ele voltou, Paul estava na cozinha de costas para ele enquanto bebia um copo d'água.

Daryl olhou para ele, ainda preocupado. Eles mal se haviam falado durante toda a viagem, e Daryl não podia ignorar o nó que se instalara em seu estômago desde que deixaram Hilltop.

\- Eu sou um idiota - disse Paul de repente - Estou pensando... Eu esqueci da parte mais importante de toda esta viagem.

Ele pôs o copo na pia e se virou para encará-lo. Daryl piscou rapidamente e engoliu, temendo o que poderia sair de sua boca.

\- O que?

\- Trazer um pouco de erva.

O arqueiro inclinou a cabeça e levantou uma sobrancelha, sem saber se devia tomar aquilo como uma piada ou não.

\- Alex disse que você não deveria fumar.

\- Isso era quando eu tinha os pontos.

\- Não importa, você não devia fumar- não até você se sentir melhor.

\- Daryl, eu estou bem- e, de qualquer maneira, desde quando você escuta o que Alex diz?

\- Não dou a mínima para o que ele diz- bem, só quando é sobre sua saúde.

\- Como quando eles dizem " _tente não se esforçar demais_ "?

Daryl corou intensamente e Paul sorriu finalmente. E aquele sorriso era suficiente para fazer desaparecer toda a tensão acumulada no abdômen do arqueiro.

\- Obrigado... Por fazer tudo isso por mim - disse Paul em um sussurro.

Daryl deu de ombros.

\- Você precisava recuperar...

\- Não estou falando sobre isso, Daryl- eu sei que isso também não foi fácil para você.

Daryl sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não importa, não é sobre mim, é sobre você. Eu só quero que você fique bem.

Paul sorriu novamente.

\- Você quer fazer outra coisa para mim?

\- O que?

\- Venha até aqui e me dê um abraço.

Desta vez foram os lábios de Daryl que se enrolaram num sorriso encantador e tímido. O arqueiro caminhou em direção a Paul sem pensar duas vezes e envolveu-o num intenso abraço. Os braços de Paul se agarraram a ele com força, e os dois ficaram assim durante o que pareciam horas. Segurando um ao outro, sentindo o bater de seus corações e o balançar de suas respirações.

Daryl fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar. Ele não tinha certeza do porquê, mas de repente sentiu a necessidade de chorar, talvez fosse apenas de pura felicidade porque, afinal, as coisas pareciam estar indo bem - embora ele tivesse aberto os olhos novamente quando sentiu o toque suave dos lábios de Paul no pescoço dele. Paul beijou seu queixo e sua bochecha até que seus lábios se encontraram com os dele. Daryl não resistiu enquanto se perdia naquele beijo, ambos pareciam precisar disso tanto quanto precisavam respirar.

Suas bocas tocavam uma contra a outra, enquanto seus corpos se comprimiam, pedindo silenciosamente mais com os minutos que passavam.

Paul enfiou as mãos sob a camisa de Daryl, tocando sua pele, e o arqueiro se afastou um pouco, mas Paul o agarrou de novo e enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço.

\- Eu acho que é hora de você me mostrar o que você consegue fazer naquela cama, arqueiro - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Seu hálito quente e o som rasgante de sua voz emitiram um formigamento elétrico intenso que correu por todo seu corpo até sua virilha. Daryl achou que seu coração sairia de sua boca e aquilo era só uma reação às palavras dele.

Durante aquelas semanas, eles levaram as coisas devagar, principalmente porque Harlan tinha aconselhado, e porque Daryl realmente temia que Paul pudesse se machucar. Que ele poderia machucá-lo. Eles haviam compartilhado beijos e carícias íntimas, mas não tinham ido mais longe. E embora ambos estivessem cientes de que precisavam de algum tempo, seus corpos pareciam não concordar, e que o fogo crescera dentro deles incontrolavelmente.

\- Você tem certeza? Você-

Paul não deixou que Daryl terminasse aquela pergunta, ele pegou a mão dele e o arrastou para o quarto deles.

\- Paul... Harlan disse que você deveria ter cuidado.

\- E teremos cuidado - disse ele, dando um pequeno empurrão em Daryl.

O arqueiro atingiu a cama e caiu, sentando sobre ela. Paul ficou na frente dele, colocando-se entre seus joelhos, ele tirou o suéter verde que ele usava e jogou-o para o lado, revelando uma camiseta branca que ele estava usando debaixo dele.

\- Esta é sua maneira de pegar leve? - perguntou Daryl.

Paul pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos e bateu os lábios contra os dele. Um gemido rouco deixou a garganta de Daryl instantaneamente.

\- Eu sei que você vai ser gentil comigo, arqueiro - disse Paul entre beijos - A menos que você não queira fazer isso.

Um grunhido profundo escapou dos lábios do arqueiro.

\- Porra, Paul, eu foderia você contra a parede se eu não estivesse tão preocupado com você, ou com o trailer desmoronando.

Daryl notou o sorriso de Paul contra seus lábios e eles se beijaram novamente. Suas línguas se tocando em uma dança quase desesperada. Daryl gemeu silenciosamente contra a boca de Paul e deslizou seus braços ao redor de sua cintura até que ele colocou suas mãos na parte inferior de suas costas, puxando-o para mais perto. Seus dedos deslizaram sob o tecido de sua camisa, tocando sua pele macia, então ele agarrou a roupa ligeiramente e, quando Paul a tirou, Daryl não pôde deixar de olhar as duas cicatrizes que agora marcavam seu abdômen.

O arqueiro sentiu dificuldade em respirar, de repente. Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo e tentou tirar a imagem de todo aquele sangue da cabeça. Ele inclinou-se para frente para pousar os lábios naquelas marcas, e ouviu a respiração errática de Paul enquanto enterrava os dedos em seus cabelos. Então ele se levantou da cama, roçando seu corpo contra o de Paul, beijando-o novamente.

Sem separar sua boca de Daryl, Paul começou a desabotoar sua camisa, então ele abriu-a e deslizou suas mãos por seus ombros, empurrando a camisa pelos braços dele até cair no chão. Daryl sentiu frio, mas aquela sensação desapareceu assim que Paul colocou seus braços em volta dele e começou a beijá-lo no pescoço, na mandíbula e no rosto. Beijos lentos e sensuais, enquanto ele roçava cada centímetro de sua pele com seus lábios. Daryl pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, percebendo que sua respiração estava cada vez mais agitada e ele gemia profundamente quando Paul pegou seu lóbulo com os dentes.

O pulso de Daryl retomou imediatamente, como sempre acontecia quando estava com Paul, embora naquele momento ele sentiu um tremendo movimento de antecipação correndo por suas veias que ele não tinha certeza de que seria capaz de controlar.

Paul deslizou as mãos para cima e para baixo do peito e braços de Daryl, e então ele envolveu seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, beijando-o novamente. Um beijo suave e tentador que implorava para que o arqueiro deixasse suas preocupações de lado e se soltasse.

\- Foda-se... - o arqueiro disse com um gemido rouco.

Daryl agarrou o rosto de Paul com ambas as mãos e pegou sua boca novamente em um beijo ardente, deslizando sua língua entre os lábios de Paul, reivindicando-os vorazmente. Paul gemeu intensamente e o arqueiro deixou suas mãos caírem, agarrando a bunda de Paul e pressionando-o até que lhe era difícil respirar.

\- Droga, Daryl... - Paul balbuciou.

No entanto, nenhum deles quebrou aquele beijo faminto. Daryl gemeu quando Paul deslocou seu peso e se moveu para pressionar sua virilha contra a dele. Daryl sentiu sua excitação crescer rapidamente. Ele queria tocar e ser tocado- porra, ele o queria tanto que suas mãos tremiam.

Um grunhido intenso fez a garganta de Daryl tremer quando Paul se afastou dele e deu alguns passos para a mesa de cabeceira que eles tinham, e tirou o frasco de lubrificante e um preservativo de uma das gavetas. Daryl o observou fazer isso, mas não pôde esperar mais, então ele se aproximou e envolveu seus braços ao redor dele, pressionando as costas de Paul contra seu peito e sugando e beliscando o contorno de seu ombro com os dentes. Paul levantou o queixo e descansou a cabeça contra o pescoço de Daryl, fechando os olhos, gemendo.

Daryl sussurrou alguma coisa e deslizou um braço pela cintura de Paul até que ele cobriu, com a palma da mão, a ereção palpável crescendo debaixo de sua calça cinza, as que ele normalmente usava quando estava somente os dois. Paul suspirou, seu hálito quente tocando a bochecha de Daryl. O arqueiro esfregou sua virilha lentamente, sentindo-o e ouvindo os sons suaves que vinham de seus lábios.

\- Daryl...

Apenas o calor de sua voz era suficiente para fazer seu sangue ferver. Seu coração bateu forte contra as costas de Paul até que ele se virou para olhar em seus olhos. Aqueles olhos cristalinos que se tornaram quase tão escuros quanto a noite.

Enquanto suas bocas se fundiam novamente, Daryl notou que os dedos de Paul estavam agora trabalhando em seu cinto e calças. Daryl grunhiu baixinho enquanto Paul abaixava o zíper e uma mão serpenteava dentro de suas calças para tocá-lo. Daryl estava tão excitado que doía.

As mãos de Paul começaram então a deslizar para baixo dos quadris do arqueiro, empurrando para baixo suas calças e puxando Daryl mais perto dele ao mesmo tempo. Suas bocas se tocavam sedutoramente, enquanto a língua de Daryl deslizava ao longo do lábio inferior de Paul. O arqueiro deixou escapar uma respiração sufocante enquanto os dedos de Paul se enrolavam em sua ereção.

Paul moveu sua mão lentamente ao longo de seu comprimento enquanto Daryl tirava suas próprias calças, jogando-as de lado, sem tirar os olhos de Paul. Deus, ele tinha certeza de que ia enlouquecer.

Com um leve murmúrio, Daryl inclinou-se para morder o pescoço de Paul. O escoteiro ofegou, embora sua mão não parasse de deslizar para cima e para baixo sobre ele. O arqueiro fechou os olhos por um momento, o calor crescendo dentro dele como a chama de um fósforo. Então seus dedos apertaram o cós das calças de Paul.

\- Se continuarmos nesse jogo, eu juro que vou explodir aqui.

O som da risada de Paul encheu seus ouvidos.

\- Você é tão impaciente.

\- É culpa sua...

Paul riu novamente, envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço de Daryl, deixando seus corpos se tocar novamente. Ele beijou seu rosto enquanto o arqueiro deslizava sua calça cinza para baixo.

Apenas alguns segundos depois eles estavam na cama, completamente pelados, a pele nua tocando um contra o outro exatamente como seus lábios faziam. Os gemidos e suspiros encheram a sala com o mesmo calor vindo de seus corpos.

Mal quebrando o beijo, Paul virou-se sobre seu estômago e estendeu seu braço para pegar o lubrificante que tinha deixado no criado-mudo.

\- Você precisa que eu explique como isso funciona? - Ele perguntou, e embora ele tivesse tentado brincar, sua voz realmente soou agitada.

\- Vai se foder, Monroe.

\- Exatamente...

Daryl grunhiu, colocando todo o peso de seu corpo sobre ele, beijando seu pescoço e pegando o frasco de suas mãos. Então ele se afastou um pouco e Paul se virou para olhá-lo por cima do ombro.

\- Tem certeza? - perguntou Daryl.

\- Estou mais preocupado com você do que comigo.

\- Não fique... Sexo é sexo, certo?

\- É, sexo é sexo... - Paul respondeu, um traço de amargura em sua voz. Então ele colocou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos.

Daryl não ignorou o tom em sua voz, então ele se inclinou para frente e beijou sua bochecha ternamente.

\- Seja gentil, está bem? Já faz um tempo desde a última vez - disse Paul em um sussurro.

Daryl soltou uma respiração sufocada, seu coração acelerado em seu peito. Tinha passado muito tempo desde que ele tinha feito aquilo também, e ele tinha certeza de que o sexo que tinha experimentado não poderia corresponder ao que ele sabia que iria compartilhar com Paul.

Ele não queria pensar muito sobre isso, então ele abriu o frasco de lubrificante e então deslizou seus dedos escorregadios entre as pernas de Paul enquanto se dobrava para acariciar a bochecha do escoteiro com seu nariz. Os dedos de Paul apertaram o travesseiro. Daryl colocou uma mão no quadril de Paul, segurando-o enquanto movia um dedo entre suas nádegas, deixando um leve traço de lubrificante em sua pele. Ele podia sentir Paul tremendo sob seu toque e isso fez seu estômago apertar. Não havia passado muito tempo desde que ele tinha experimentado esse momento de antecipação, quando ele esperou que Paul fizesse o que ele estava prestes a fazer- Daryl não esperou mais e deslizou um dedo dentro dele.

Paul se contorceu sob seu peso, empurrando seus quadris para trás, e afundando sua cabeça ainda mais no travesseiro. Daryl sentiu sua própria respiração se segurar em sua garganta. Ele se sentiu tão estranho fazendo algo assim, algo tão novo para ele, mas ao mesmo tempo ver a reação de Paul conseguiu enviar uma onda de calor rolando através de seu corpo. Daryl moveu a mão, acariciando-o, enquanto Paul fechava os olhos com força e mordeu os lábios. Daryl não tinha certeza se estava machucando ele ou se Paul estava apenas tentando afogar os gemidos que estavam lutando para sair de sua boca.

\- Você está bem?

Daryl estava prestes a parar o que estava fazendo, mas Paul esticou o braço para trás e segurou seu pulso com força para que não pudesse movê-lo, como se tivesse sido capaz de prever suas intenções.

\- Estou bem...

Aquelas palavras foram suficientes para o estômago de Daryl apertar, e quase sem pensar, ele deslizou outro dedo dentro dele. Ambos ofegaram ao mesmo tempo. Paul soltou o pulso de Daryl e empurrou seus quadris de volta em sua mão, enquanto Daryl acariciava suas costas com a outra.

Daryl pensou que iria explodir apenas observando Paul se contorcer entre os lençóis embaixo dele, e ele sabia que ele não seria capaz de durar muito mais se eles mantivessem aquele jogo. Então ele se inclinou para frente novamente, passando seus lábios ao longo da bochecha de Paul e tirando o preservativo da mesa de cabeceira, desembrulhando-o e colocando-o rapidamente.

Ele podia sentir os olhos impacientes de Paul sobre ele. Com uma das mãos, Daryl pressionou a parte inferior das costas de Paul e com a outra ele se guiou e empurrou segurando a respiração, ofegando quando ele deslizou dentro dele. Ele fechou os olhos e ouviu a pesada respiração de Paul. Daryl sentiu-se tremer enquanto ele lentamente se afundava nele. E por um momento ele pensou que ele iria desmaiar ali mesmo. Então ele estendeu-se sobre o corpo de Paul, pressionando-o na cama.

Paul se moveu debaixo dele e Daryl respirou fundo enquanto se agarrava aos seus quadris e começou a balançar lentamente. O escoteiro rugiu de prazer, e Daryl estremeceu ao colocar todo seu peso sobre Paul.

\- Porra... - Paul gemeu.

O escoteiro deslizou as mãos para os lados, agarrando os lençóis. Daryl se moveu ligeiramente e colocou cada mão sobre a de Paul, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele. Então ele começou a se mover lentamente, ignorando os sons involuntários que saíam de sua própria boca.

Paul ofegou contra os lençóis sob ele, sem querer lutando contra a pressão do corpo de Daryl e as mãos segurando-o, embora ele realmente não estivesse tentando se libertar delas. Ele empurrou seus quadris de volta para encontrar Daryl cada vez que ele se enterrava nele.

Daryl fechou os olhos e soltou um lento gemido. Seu corpo tremia e se apertava cada vez que ele se empurrava de volta, e ele tinha certeza de que aquele ritmo lento o deixaria louco.

Paul tentou falar, mas as palavras não saíram de sua boca. Ele soltou um longo e pesado gemido, enquanto ele enlaçava seus dedos nos lençóis, e aqueles sons quase fizeram Daryl perder o controle. O arqueiro teve que parar de balançar para respirar fundo, então ele empurrou novamente, lentamente, lutando contra o desejo de esmagar Paul contra o colchão.

E novamente, como tinha feito tantas vezes, como se pudesse realmente ler sua maldita mente, Paul virou a cabeça para olhar para ele por cima de seu ombro.

\- Ok... Esquece aquela merda de ser gentil... - ele ofegou.

Rangendo os dentes, Daryl deixou cair o peso de seu corpo sobre ele, enterrando a cabeça no pescoço de Paul e aumentando a velocidade de seus quadris. Paul gemeu profundamente e Daryl pensou que seu corpo se derreteria contra o seu a qualquer momento. Ele sentia cada poro de sua pele queimar, e aquele calor estava aumentando no mesmo tempo do ritmo de seus impulsos.

O arqueiro mordeu a parte de trás do ombro de Paul e isso provocou um suspiro afiado dele. Daryl levantou-se ligeiramente, apoiando as palmas das mãos sobre o colchão, e empurrou cada vez mais forte. Os gemidos de Paul, e os seus, tornavam-se cada vez mais altos enquanto ele se enterrava dentro dele. O som latejante de suas respirações e seus corpos batendo juntos era a única coisa que podia ser ouvida no pequeno quarto.

Daryl sentiu seu corpo começar a perder ritmo e seus impulsos tornaram-se cada vez mais irregulares. Ele sabia que não poderia durar muito mais, o fogo crescendo dentro dele estava se tornando escaldante e insuportável.

\- Paul... - ele choramingou quando sentiu a tensão dentro dele se tornar quase dolorosa.

\- Não... Ainda não... Por favor - suplicou Paul.

Daryl deixou escapar um suspiro sufocado e sentiu Paul se mover sob ele, sentando-se, pressionando as costas contra o peito de Daryl e forçando-o a se ajoelhar e quase sentar no colchão, enquanto Paul se sentava em seu colo, deixando todo o seu comprimento afundar nele.

\- Puta merda... Paul! - o arqueiro sibilou, certo de que perderia sua mente ali mesmo.

Sem dar-lhe tempo para se ajeitar, Paul começou a se mover. Daryl gemeu e ofegou, envolvendo Paul em seus braços, segurando-o com força, enquanto ele não deixava de se mover sobre ele, mais rápido e mais rápido, assumindo o controle da situação.

Paul jogou a cabeça para trás contra o ombro de Daryl, e o arqueiro beijou sua bochecha e seu pescoço. Paul moveu seu rosto levemente para que seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo molhado, acompanhado por suas respirações erráticas e descontroladas.

Daryl sabia que não havia como voltar atrás, seu corpo estava tremendo e apertando. Ele estava prestes a explodir a qualquer momento. Então ele deslizou uma mão para baixo da barriga de Paul e envolveu-a em torno de sua ereção, deslizando seus dedos sobre ele quase no mesmo ritmo que Paul estava.

O escoteiro balbuciou algumas palavras incompreensíveis, e se inclinou um pouco para  frente, colocando as palmas das mãos sobre o colchão. Nenhum deles reduziu seu ritmo frenético enquanto empurraram um contra o outro.

Daryl fechou os olhos quando sentiu aquela onda de prazer, ameaçando quebrar seu corpo em pedaços por dentro, até que ele não conseguiu mais conter-se e ele soltou um gemido enquanto ele gozava forte e rápido. Sua mão, no entanto, não parou de deslizar sobre o membro de Paul, que finalmente se soltou, gemendo dolorosamente enquanto derramava sobre os dedos de Daryl.

Ambos caíram sobre o colchão e ficaram ali, abraçando-se enquanto recuperavam a respiração.

\- Você devia se limpar... - Paul disse entre respirações, depois de um tempo.

\- Você também...

\- Olha o que você fez... A cama está uma bagunça...

\- É culpa sua...

Paul riu.

\- Sabe uma coisa? Quando eu era criança eu não tinha muitos amigos porque as mães achavam que eu era uma má influência... Você deveria ter cuidado.

Daryl puxou-o ainda mais perto, pressionando seu peito contra as costas de Paul e inalando sua pele, uma mistura de suor e o sabonete do banho que ele tinha tomado apenas um momento atrás. Ele pensou que poderia passar o resto da vida daquele jeito, abraçando-o, ouvindo sua respiração, porque aquilo significava que ele estava vivo- ambos estavam, e aquilo era tudo o que importava para ele.

 

***

 

Daryl cuidadosamente abriu a porta para a pequena sala que eles compartilhavam no trailer, e se arrastou para dentro, seguido por Gato. O animal saltou para a cama, andando sem vergonha ao redor do corpo enrolado entre os lençóis. No entanto, o homem não se moveu.

Fazia algum tempo desde o nascer do sol; o arqueiro havia acordado ao amanhecer, como de costume, e ele se surpreendeu quando a primeira coisa que fez, depois de abrir os olhos, foi sorrir. Ele sorriu porque, pela primeira vez desde que o conhecia, Paul estava aconchegado ao lado dele, dormindo tranquilamente.

Daryl levantou-se da cama, com cuidado para não acordá-lo, e depois de comer alguma coisa, deixou o trailer para participar da constante atividade da colônia.

Havia nuvens negras no céu e uma brisa gelada soprando para cima e para baixo, que, no entanto não parecia deter os vizinhos que trabalhavam duro, como faziam todos os dias. Ele tinha ouvido alguns alegando que a primeira neve da temporada iria cumprimentá-los mais cedo do que tarde, embora, de momento, apenas a chuva tivesse conseguido perturbar seu ambiente tipicamente seco.

Depois de ajudar com algumas tarefas e conversar com Maggie, Daryl retornou ao trailer para ver se Paul tinha acordado, e ele balançou a cabeça com um sorriso satisfeito quando viu que Paul ainda estava completamente adormecido.

Ele se agachou ao lado da cama e descansou os cotovelos no colchão enquanto estudava aquele lado quase desconhecido de Paul. Tão desconhecido que, se não fosse o movimento perceptível, embora lento, sob os lençóis, Daryl estava quase certo de que não teria resistido em colocar um dedo sob o nariz para ver se ele ainda respirava.

No entanto, a necessidade de Paul de descansar não parecia incomodar Gato, que se deitou junto a sua cabeça, puxando o cabelo de Paul enquanto tentava se ajeitar.

Paul franziu o cenho e abriu os olhos lentamente, depois pestanejou repetidamente e finalmente fixou seus olhos sonolentos em Daryl.

\- Bom dia, dorminhoco.

A garganta de Paul rosnou com um gemido abafado, depois ele esfregou o rosto e os olhos.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? Não me diga que você é um desses?

\- Um desses, o quê?

\- Um desses caras estranhos que gostam de observar as pessoas enquanto elas dormem.

Daryl sorriu.

\- Só vim para verificar se você ainda estava vivo, e tirá-lo da cama.

\- Que horas são?

\- Quase meio-dia.

Os olhos de Paul se arregalaram.

\- O que? Por que você não me acordou? - ele perguntou chocado enquanto tentava sentar-se.

\- Você está brincando comigo?

Paul afundou de volta no colchão com um suspiro pesado.

\- Vem para a cama comigo... - ele disse de repente em um sussurro tentador.

\- Não...

\- Vem... Só por cinco minutos...

Daryl riu.

\- Não...

\- Você é chato.

\- Talvez... - o arqueiro respirou fundo - Como você se sente?

\- Bem, estou bem...  _Muito_  bem, na verdade.

Os dois sorriram em silêncio e não falaram por um tempo, apenas olharam um para o outro. Então Daryl notou uma mudança no rosto de Paul, o sorriso que enrolou seus lábios desapareceu e em seus olhos agora podia sentir um brilho estranho e diferente.

\- Eu amo você - ele disse quase em um sussurro.

De repente nada no corpo do arqueiro parecia funcionar. Era como se seu coração parasse de bater, como se o sangue tivesse parado de correr por suas veias e o ar não mais enchesse seus pulmões. Aquelas eram apenas palavras, ele disse a si mesmo, palavras que ele não precisava, que nunca precisou. Talvez porque ele já estava acostumado a ser cercado por pessoas que não tinham razão para dizê-las. Ele não precisava delas porque se acostumara com os atos que expressavam mais do que qualquer palavra. Ele nunca esperou ouvir e nunca esperou ter que dizê-las. E ele não tinha esperado elas de Paul porque - novamente - ele não precisava delas. Daryl sabia que o amava sem a necessidade de dizê-lo em voz alta - mas ele tinha feito aquilo, e então ele tinha tomado a mão dele e fechado os olhos como se não esperasse qualquer tipo de resposta dele. E naquele momento seu coração começou a trabalhar novamente, e o sangue fluía renovado por suas veias e seus pulmões encheram com um ar novo.

\- Eu também amo você... - ele disse sem sequer ter consciência de que as palavras saíram de sua boca.

Paul abriu os olhos novamente, sorrindo amplamente, e Daryl fez o mesmo. Então ele se inclinou para colocar seus lábios na testa do escoteiro.

\- Você tem que sair da cama, Monroe.

\- Você tem certeza que não podemos ficar aqui mais cinco minutos?

\- Não. Eu conversei com Maggie e algumas patrulhas viram um grande grupo de walkers perto de Hilltop. Acho que é um bom momento para você começar a voltar a forma.

\- Eu não preciso me recuperar, estou bem - disse ele, sentado na beira da cama.

\- Você precisa... E eu também posso lhe ensinar alguns truques.

\- Como é que é? Me ensinar  _o quê_? Eu poderia matar mais walkers do que você, com os olhos vendados.

\- Até parece.

Paul saiu da cama e começou a se vestir.

\- Você quer apostar?

Daryl explodiu em gargalhadas.

\- Ah, para.

\- Você quer apostar? - ele repetiu.

\- Isto é ridículo.

Paul olhou firmemente para ele enquanto ele puxava uma camisa sobre sua cabeça.

\- Ok, ok... Vamos apostar - disse o arqueiro, finalmente.

\- Bom, deixe-me pensar- ok, quem perder vai ter que cozinhar a semana inteira.

\- Eu vou te ultrapassar, Monroe...

\- Não tenha tanta certeza, arqueiro- ou devo chamá-lo de  _chef_?

\- Cala a boca! - ele disse rindo - Você acabou de acordar e minha cabeça já está doendo. Você está pronto?

\- Estou pronto.

\- OK... Vamos lá.


End file.
